Circus Monster
by codelyokofan210399
Summary: Sus heridas necesitan curarse. No ha tenido demasiada suerte en la vida, así que ese lugar no puede ser otro que la prisión. Al menos, alguien a quien aprecia de verdad está junto a él, y todo por evitar el mundo exterior, tan cruel, para el cual no está preparado. Para estarlo, necesita aprender a confiar en alguien por sí mismo... Para no estar viviendo su propia pesadilla.
1. Nota de la autora

Hola y muy buenas a cualquiera que esté leyendo esto. Me ha costado un tiempecito terminarlo, pero aquí traigo otro de mis fics, este también de Ace Attorney, más concretamente de Ace Attorney Investigations 2, un pedazo de juego sin par. Y como me gustó tantísimo, no podía quedarme sin hacerle algún que otro homenaje, este es el primero de ellos. Aprovechando la ocasión, ya advierto desde ahora que contiene SPOILERS importantes del juego, por lo que si aún no lo has jugado, 1. No leas si no quieres que te destripe la trama, y 2. Por mi parte, te animo a jugarlo. De los AA en general, al menos personalmente, es de los que más me ha gustado. Desgraciadamente, el juego no salió de Japón, pero ahora hay no una, sino varias traducciones, por lo que a cualquiera que le guste Ace Attorney y no haya jugado todavía AAI2, yo personalmente se lo recomiendo. :) (A banda, AAI2, o AA en general, pertenecen a Capcom.)

En realidad, esto es más que un homenaje al juego. Este fic es un regalito de cumple para _**NekoNata**_, quien también tuvo el amable detalle de escribirme algo en el mío, un fanfic sublime y precioso, por cierto, que me hizo llorar :'), y yo no iba a quedar sin agradecérselo. ¡Muchas felicidades! :D Y, cómo no, el fic no podía ser sobre alguien que no fuera su supremo personaje favorito no solo de AAI2, sino de toda la saga de AA: Souta Sarushiro. Y ligándolo a su sección de favos, también contiene ManoSouta, una de sus mayores OTP, y como tal, no podía faltar. También salen algunos otros personajes y OCs míos.

El título también es el de una canción de Vocaloid, la cual también está presente en el propio fic, así que otro disclaimer es que dicha canción pertenece a Vocaloid. Tuve la idea de combinarla porque el título y la letra casaron muy bien con las ideas que tenía en mente y, bueno, pues decidí añadirla XD

Advertencias por otro lado: el lenguaje puede variar de 'intensidad' a lo largo del fic, así que no me gustaría que nadie viniese a pegarme por ello XD Lo aviso aquí, ya directamente. Además, contiene yaoi, nada hard pero bastante intuido, y no presente siempre, sino en algunas escenas más concretas. A parte de eso, creo que no se me olvida advertir nada más… Creo. Solo que mis ideas son alocadas y dan para largo, así que un poco de paciencia XD Por otra parte, si alguien me quiere hacer alguna sugerencia para mejorar, tiene alguna duda, etc. responderé encantada a cualquier cosa.

Y bueno, una vez puestos los disclaimers y las advertencias, creo que ya no tengo nada más que añadir. Para terminar ya, te doy las gracias por haberme echado un cable con el fic, con tus consejos y tu ayuda en general, te lo agradezco mucho :) Feliz cumpleaños, tía :D Espero que te guste y que no me odies mucho XD


	2. Capítulo 1

"_Cantando su miserable canto, _

_un monstruo atrapado en su pesadilla._

_Él es un tirano,_

_nos pide horrores,_

_ella dejó todo abandonado._

_Condenado a cantar, pobre monstruo._

_Él no nos ve y nos desprecia a todos._

_Inútilmente gritamos todos: _

_¡Levántate, tú, monstruo de circo!" _

Quizás ese podría ser él. Ese ser tiránico atrapado en sus propias pesadillas. Aquel al que la vida dejó abandonado, aunque esa "vida" tuviese varios nombres para él. El mismo que, en consecuencia, y para encontrar venganza, se dedicaba a hacer felices a niños llevando en su interior y en su memoria a un niño infeliz. Ese chico que no puede hacer más que odiar, odiar y desconfiar de todo el que le rodea. Ese monstruo de circo.

Souta Sarushiro. El monstruo de circo.

Bajo la más inocente sonrisa, se esconde un ser totalmente contrario. Uno que, por mucho que quiera, no puede seguir siendo inocente. Un humano que odia al resto. Un hombre con odio en sus entrañas, con ansias de venganza hacia los que le trataron mal. Con una inteligencia peligrosamente desarrollada que le permitió llevarla a cabo. Dentro de lo que cabe, con relativo éxito.

Todos los que osaron herirle, abandonarle, amenazarle, o arruinarle la vida en general, ya están pagando con pena de cárcel. Algunos incluso han muerto. Despertaron a la bestia. Despertaron al monstruo. Y empezaron a gritarle y provocarle hasta que el monstruo de circo terminó atacando. Atacando para defenderse de las ofensas del pasado.

La función de venganza, sin embargo, terminó con un desenlace algo inesperado. Una vez cumplido su objetivo, y con todos los que destruyeron parte de su vida puestos bajo custodia policial, también le tocó a él pagar por el proceso. El no demasiado honrado procedimiento que usó. Las sucias leyes que creó para crearse también su propia justicia, no muy legal pero necesaria cuando demás sistemas te dan la espalda y ninguna carta juega en tu favor. El monstruo terminó enjaulado.

Aunque no obstante, su interior no está tan prisionero como lo acaba estando su exterior. Ha aprendido la lección. Su venganza se ha completado, no necesita hacer pagar a nadie más. Ahora toca refugiarse y recuperarse de todas las heridas de guerra. Las heridas psicológicas, las que duelen más y las que más cuestan de cicatrizar. Al ser tan inteligente, las heridas físicas han sido mínimas.

Solo una persona se ha preocupado por Souta alguna vez en su desgraciada vida. Y aunque en un momento llegó a deberle la vida, ya quedó en paz con esa persona salvándole él mismo la vida en una ocasión. No obstante, para él es más que un salvador: es la única persona que alguna vez ha confiado en él. Y en la que se podría decir que confía. Su padre. El único que actuó como tal en su vida.

Su padre le llevó a la prisión por su propio pie. Le enseñó el camino de vuelta a casa, una vez hubo aprendido la lección. Y ahí, estuvo y está dispuesto a hacerle compañía hasta que esté preparado para salir al mundo exterior sin desconfiar de nada y de nadie. Al fin y al cabo, esa es la misión de un padre. De un buen padre.

Tal es su aprecio por el infeliz muchacho que su padre le ha ofrecido refugio en su propia celda. Es la casa de ambos, entre otras cosas, porque es suficientemente grande para serlo. Una celda de lujo, aunque una celda. Y ahí sigue Souta, con su padre, cumpliendo juntos la pena que les toca. Resguardándose del mundo hasta que esté moralmente preparado para volver.

Esa celda tan lujosa, en realidad, es una celda de aislamiento, pensada para criminales peligrosos, como lo es su padre. Al menos, como lo fue antaño. Un asesino a sueldo profesional, el famoso asesino ciego con un cuchillo y su perro guía como únicas armas que aparece y desaparece en las tinieblas al son de las campanitas, lo último que sus víctimas oyen antes de morir. El que ahora es un asesino preso desde hace mucho, alojado (más que encarcelado) en una mayestática celda de aislamiento totalmente personalizada con temática budista y objetos impropios para un reo, que dedica sus horas muertas a meditar y a tallar figuras siniestras en madera. El mismo que ha acogido a Souta con él en prisión para ayudarle con la rehabitación. El ex-asesino a sueldo Ryouken Houinbou.

Desde que se dictó su sentencia en los tribunales y se trasladó a prisión, Souta ha estado conviviendo con Ryouken en su celda. Entre barrotes y bajo la casi completa oscuridad, ha oído campanitas, meditaciones, más campanitas, más meditaciones, ladridos de Kuro el perro guía, siempre fiel a su amo, y ha compartido alguna que otra confidencia y partida de ajedrez con su compañero de celda. También ha tenido una gran cantidad de tiempo para pensar. Pensar en el pasado, pensar en el presente, pensar en el futuro. Souta ha pensado mucho tiempo.

Y, en consecuencia, muchos malos recuerdos le han quedado refrescados en su memoria, otrora amnésica. Recuerdos de su infancia, de su padre biológico, desmerecedor de tal título, de aquel mejor amigo traidor que ya no está entre los vivos, de cómo Ryouken les salvó a ambos, sobre el reencuentro de Souta con dicho asesino, aquellas personas que quisieron matarle a él y a su figura paterna, y absolutamente cada detalle sobre su meticuloso plan de venganza.

Por si no le persiguieran lo suficiente el resto del año, las pesadillas de Souta ganan terreno en época de invierno, especialmente en Navidades. Y precisamente se encuentra en esas fechas, más concretamente a día 24 de diciembre, aproximadamente unos 8 meses desde que su venganza se pudo dar por completada. Aunque no por eso todas sus pesadillas se han ido para no volver.

Es una noche fría, muy fría. Hay nieve esparcida por la calle, como se puede comprobar desde la ventanita cerrada con barrotes. Un frío glacial se cuela por cada rendija, provocando gruñidos en Souta. El frío es uno de sus odios más profundos. Cada vez que siente algo frío rozarle la piel, tiembla de odio. Su cerebro lo asocia con ese coche helado donde "murió" hace exactamente 19 años.

—Maldita sea...—bufa Souta, molesto y cubriéndose lo mejor que puede con su traje de reo a rayas azules.

En el fondo de la celda, protegida por la más negra de las oscuridades, resuena una cavernosa y leve risa, camuflada por el olor a incienso y el inundante sonido de un cuenco tibetano.

—Keh keh keh… Los quejidos del acólito no apaciguarán el frío.

El monje budista se encuentra en plena meditación, frente a su altar repleto de enseres extraños y unas cuantas velas, aunque para sus ojos ciegos no haya mucha diferencia entre tenerlas y no tenerlas encendidas.

—...Ya lo sé, señor Houinbou. Es simplemente que no puedo evitarlo.—confiesa Souta, con una seriedad mortal y un respeto especial con el que no se adreza a nadie más.

—Servidor creía que su acólito era suficientemente fuerte para soportar unos escalofríos propios de la estación en la que se encuentra.

—¡Pues claro que lo soy! E-es solo que…

—Que el frío trae consigo recuerdos fríos a la memoria del acólito, ¿Cierto?

Souta decide no hacer ademán de contestar. Solamente asiente para sí solo, y aunque Ryouken no puede verlo con sus ojos, sabe de sobras que ha dado en el clavo.

—¿Es únicamente el frío, o la fecha ha influido negativamente?—pregunta el asesino ciego, en un particular tono paternal.

El joven de pelo largo se levanta de su asiento en el suelo con esperanza de entrar en algo de calor al moverse y al acercarse a las velas del altar. Se sitúa cerca de Ryouken para que puedan oírse mejor sobre el sonido del cuenco.

—Puede ser…

—Keh keh keh… Igual al acólito se le pasaría un poco el frío si recordase que ese mismo día, hace 19 largos años, conoció a servidor.

—Ehm… Sí, ya, eso es cierto, señor Houinbou. Gracias a usted, volví a nacer. Usted fue el único que se preocupó por mí.—asegura el pelirrojo, solemne aunque sincero.

—Después devolvió el favor a servidor, la deuda del acólito quedó pagada entonces…

—P-pero… Sí, eso es cierto. Pero de todas maneras… Me volvió a salvar 12 años después de que aquello pasase. Me llevó a su casa. Se preocupó por mí todo este tiempo. Me trató como un hijo…

—Vaya, vaya… Estas palabras provenientes de los labios del acólito sorprenden gratamente a servidor.—asegura Ryouken, con una escalofriantemente cálida sonrisa.

—Supongo que incluso yo estoy débil en una fecha así… Maldita sea.—bufa Souta, con aparente sensación de debilidad.

El asesino no puede evitar continuar con su sonrisa. En el fondo de su alma no es tan implacable, los recuerdos le afectan, su pena interior acaba por aflorar a veces. Y es que, aunque a veces no lo parezca, Souta Sarushiro es humano.

—Bah. No puedo dejar que esta clase de cosas me afecte así. Y-ya me vengué en su momento, esta cosa no debería importarme lo más mínimo. ¿Fechas, números? ¡Más bien "fechorradas" y "numemeces"! Los números no tienen recuerdos asociados, porque son solo números, son…

Hace una pausa, en la cual maldice su propio pensamiento. Se percata de que estaba dispuesto a completar su propia oración con el adjetivo "fríos". Gruñe para sus adentros y para sus afueras. Se calma tan bien como consigue, absteniéndose con fuerza de golpear algo.

Sin embargo, tiene un compañero de gruñidos muy cerca. No se trata de Ryouken, que suele mostrarse bastante pacífico. Dicho compañero en cuestión es el perro Kuro, el guía de Ryouken y su compañero de terapia en prisión y desde tiempo inmemorial. El animal se encuentra fuera de la celda, dado que al ser tal cosa, tiene permiso para ir a donde le plazca.

Souta es una de las pocas personas por las que el animal muestra una curiosa empatía, cosa totalmente contraria con más del 99 por ciento del resto de la gente. Kuro obedece al pelirrojo, además de a su amo, y sabe cuándo Souta está relajado o enfadado, como es el caso. Al notarlo, el gran perro negro se acerca a los barrotes exteriores y empieza a gruñir también, en señal de amenaza contra lo que sea que perturbe a Souta.

—Keh keh keh… Ya, Kuro, ya. Lo que perturba al acólito son cosas abstractas, cosas que no puede evitar. Buen chico, buen chico...—le llama cuando nota que el perro se calma.

El joven preso trata de ignorar todo cuanto se pone en su mente, sin conseguir lograrlo del todo, extraño para alguien que suele lograrlo todo si se lo propone, dada su gran inteligencia y astucia.

Fuera no para de nevar, y el frío no cesa ni un grado, sino que incluso empeora. Souta lo nota. Nota casi todo de lo que pasa a su alrededor gracias a su gran astucia y perspicacia. Es por eso que, en un intento por pensar en otra cosa que no sea el dichoso frío, se fija en que el altar budista donde el asesino ciego medita no se ve igual que de costumbre.

Al principio, lo considera una cavilación estúpida, creyendo que debido al ángulo de su visión simplemente está pasando algo por alto. Pero más tarde, comprueba que su teoría inicial no anda desencaminada. En un puro ataque de curiosidad, se incorpora para ver mejor, puesto que las velas se lo dificultan mucho. Al acercarse, prueba que, si la memoria no le falla, cosa improbable, está en lo cierto.

El altar está algo más iluminado que de costumbre. A Souta, por mucho que afirme que los números no son de su especial agrado, no le fallan los cálculos: puede contar una vela más que de costumbre, secretada por un pebetero. Además, cerca de dicha vela se halla una cosa totalmente inusitada. Al fijarse mejor, puede ver que es un vestido femenino, adecuado para un evento elegante. Es de talla pequeña, de un color blanco inmaculado, con bordados y lazos y una cinta a modo de cinturón con algunos adornos en negro. Además, al ser tan audaz, Souta no falla en darse cuenta de que al vestido le falta un jirón en la parte inferior de la falda que ha sido arrancado.

Evidentemente, por mucho que se fije en cada hilo que compone la prenda, Souta no puede sacar nada en claro al respecto. Alguien lo sabe mejor que nadie sin ni siquiera verle la cara de estupefacción.

—Keh keh keh… Servidor sabía que el acólito se percataría.

—Pues sí, y ya que me he percatado, ¿Me puede explicar a qué viene eso?—pregunta, extrañado.

Haciendo sonar el cuenco tibetano de nuevo, acompañándolo por una especie de vara que alarga el sonido, medita para sí mismo y en voz alta.

—La muerte no es agradable compañera de viaje. Que la luz de esta vela le llegue simbólicamente a aquella vestida de muerte, que la rodea como lo hace el pebetero a la vela, que no puede apreciarla. Servidor la homenajea así otro año más.—pronuncia el monje, solemne, cerrando los ojos aunque de nada le sirva, concentrándose en el mensaje.

Souta sigue sin entender, pero no se atreve a interrumpir el mensaje mientras dura el sonido del cuenco. Mira a Kuro fuera de la celda. Incluso el animal parece haber guardado un respetuoso silencio en el exterior. No comprende nada.

Justamente cuando el cuenco cesa de hacer ruido, Ryouken abre sus ojos vacíos, aunque no haya ningún tipo de utilidad en tal acto. Solamente quiere indicarle a su acólito que ahora está dispuesto a escuchar cualquier pregunta que tenga al respecto. Souta lo sabe interpretar.

—¿De quién estaba hablando, señor Houinbou? ¿Y qué tiene que ver la muerte en todo esto, sea lo que sea?—cuestiona, mortalmente serio.

—"Aquella"... Es real.

Deduce que está hablando de la "aquella" que ha mencionado en esa especie de plegaria u oración.

—¿Es...Una persona de verdad? Es decir, ¿Conocida suya?

—Keh keh keh…. ¿El sol ayuda a la luna haciéndola brillar con su luz? ¿O un cuerpo sangra cuando es acuchillado?—pregunta retóricamente.

De ahí, Souta responde a la pregunta. Está hablando de una conocida.

—Ya veo… Y dígame, ¿Yo la conozco?

—Servidor cree que aún su acólito no tiene ese honor. Si acabase pasando, no sería una coincidencia…

—Pero, ¿Qué era todo eso que decía de ella, sobre la muerte y lo del símbolo de la vela? Cuénteme, señor Houinbou.

—Hm… Servidor no está del todo seguro. Lo más natural sería que las palabras de servidor fuesen más que una metáfora, aunque… Servidor no tiene ninguna prueba al respecto.

—¿Una prueba de qué? No será… ¿Una prueba de muerte?

Ante la astucia de su acólito, Ryouken solamente puede reír levemente para afirmar. Es su manera de felicitarle por sus deducciones.

Y aunque Ryouken le haya dado ya la razón, sabe perfectamente que su figura paterna nunca dice las cosas directamente. Por eso, no puede evitar seguir pensando a qué puede referirse. A la conclusión a la que llega es que Ryouken está orando por una conocida suya a la que, si no fuera por el hecho de que no tiene pruebas para demostrarlo, probablemente consideraría muerta. Trata de pensar en algo coherente para imaginarse qué clase de persona podría ser.

Cierra los ojos y adopta una pose de desdén para intentar encontrar una mínima pista, ya que le ha picado la curiosidad. Mientras, Ryouken sigue con sus plegarias mientras coloca la vela junto al vestido con todas las demás. En el preciso instante en el que lo hace, Souta no puede evitar perder la concentración, pero no debido al ruido de la vela al posarse. La pierde debido a la ruidosa puerta principal, que se abre chirriando feamente.

—¿Hm?—se sorprenden tanto Ryouken como Souta, que abren los ojos en respuesta.

Kuro nota perfectamente que ambos hombres se han sobresaltado, y en consecuencia, empieza a ladrar. Tratan de calmarlo, y el animal calla, pero se levanta del suelo donde estaba acurrucado y empieza a caminar lentamente hacia el origen de los ruidos.

—¿Va a comprobar qué ha sido eso, señor Houinbou?

—Kuro es inteligente. Si los perros ladran, algo oyen. Y si Kuro ha oído algo, será algo importante.—pronuncia, firme, Ryouken, dejando ir una de sus gélidas sonrisas.

Souta hace gesto de no dudarlo, y se acomoda a esperar a que el perro regrese. Su atención vuelve a desviarse en dirección a la zona de la puerta principal, ya que intuye la campana que lleva Kuro colgada a su pecho alejarse hacia dicha zona. Simultáneamente, los guardias hablan, algo agitados. Solamente Kuro está de testigo.

—¡¿S-se encuentra bien?! ¡No tiene muy buen aspecto!

—¡Está temblando! ¿Tiene frío, está bien?

Dos de los guardias con turno nocturno de la prisión hablan agitados con alguien al que sujetan de los brazos para ayudarle a no perder el equilibrio.

—S-sí, y-yo… E-es solo que…—tartamudea, tiritando de frío.

—¡Pero señorita! ¿Qué hacía sola, en mitad de la nieve, en su estado?

—E-estaba… Y-yo buscaba… ¡Ugh!

Tiembla con intensidad. Escalofríos la recorren, y en consecuencia, se agita desde su posición para intentar ganar algo de calor con el movimiento. Inmediatamente, una campanita pequeña que la chica lleva sujeta al cinturón hace acto de presencia.

La reacción es automática. A Kuro le suena aquel sonido, similar al de la campana que el animal lleva. Se acerca a la muchacha que tirita, y la olfatea suavemente desde la distancia. Encuentra una coincidencia, y al hacerlo, se pone a ladrar instintivamente, para que la chica le oiga.

—¿Eh?

El perro insiste, y al ladrar tanto, hace sonar su propia campana de igual modo, campana que la joven escucha y reconoce a la perfección. Asimila que la campana y los ladridos del perro están relacionados, y al relacionarlo en su mente, reacciona.

—¿Kuro?—le llama, dejando ver una amplia sonrisa.

Escucha su nombre, y al interpretar que le ha reconocido, ladra todavía más.

—N-no puede ser, ¡Eres tú, Kuro!

—¿Señorita? ¿Qué hace?—se sorprende uno de los guardias.

La muchacha, tan bien como consigue, posa una rodilla en el suelo y extiende una mano, mirando al frente. Kuro se acerca a ella y le lame la mano en señal de amistad.

—Sí… ¡Sí, eres tú!—sonríe ampliamente, mientras a tientas acaricia el lomo del animal.

A pesar de su aparente alegría, su respiración se muestra agitada, y no ha dejado de tiritar. Se la ve muy cansada.

—Entonces… Hey, Kuro… Si tú estás aquí… Eso quiere decir que también lo está… El señor Houinbou, ¿Verdad?—deduce, esperanzada.

Kuro deja ir un ladrido, en señal de afirmación.

—¡Oh, menos mal! Por favor, Kuro, ¿Podrías…?

No le es necesario terminar la frase, el perro es lo suficientemente listo para interpretarlo. Se coloca él mismo en posición para que la chica pueda tomarle de la cinta que sujeta la campana.

—Gracias, Kuro… Gracias.

Ladrando de nuevo, quizás para decirle "no es nada", el animal empieza su marcha. Rumbo a la celda especial. Y todo esto ante las miradas atónitas de los guardias.

El andar de la joven es lento y cansado, pero pone empeño para mantenerse en pie y agazaparse ligeramente para sujetar la cinta unida a Kuro. El animal adapta también su velocidad, caminando lento y con miramientos. Algo impropio de él.

Poco a poco, la chica y el perro llegan juntos cerca de la celda especial. Con el brazo izquierdo, ella se sujeta a la fría pared, jadeando. Se la nota agotada, y por eso, Kuro espera paciente a que recupere el aliento. Cuando se ha recuperado mínimamente, el perro sigue avanzando, y en el momento en que los barrotes están a unos escasos centímetros, Kuro insiste con sus ladridos, anunciando la llegada de la chica a los dos hombres dentro de la celda.

Souta enseguida se percata de que Kuro no regresa solo, y abre los ojos de par en par al tiempo que se levanta, sorprendido. Se acerca hasta tocar los barrotes, para poder ver mejor que dentro de la celda, y su estupefacción es mayor al ver que, junto con Kuro, viene una chica misteriosa.

La chica misteriosa en cuestión tiene los cabellos largos y oscuros, todos empapados, la piel clara, algo tensa por el frío. Va vestida con una especie de kimono corto y unas sandalias algo desgastadas, y aunque no se le note bien, parece que tiene algo que le cuelga del cuello por dentro de la ropa. A su cintura se ciñe un cinturón hecho de tela con lo que tiene forma de campana pequeña unido a é cara refleja una expresión sobre todo exhausta.

—Oye, ¿Qué haces?—le pregunta, todo extrañado.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda responder, las piernas le fallan y cae de rodillas al suelo, para luego desplomarse sobre él. A causa del impacto, la campana que lleva en la cintura vuelve a hacer acto de presencia. Una especie de cascabeleo místico inunda el aire.

—¿Hm?—se sorprende Ryouken, quien ha salido al instante de su trance.

Kuro se acerca a ella, intentando incorporarla de algún modo, pero ella simplemente está demasiado cansada. La campana no para de sonar.

—Ese sonido…—Ryouken hace cara de acordarse de algo.—Servidor lo reconocería entre miles de otros sonidos distintos.

—¿Cómo dice?—inquiere Souta, boquiabierto.

—… ¿...Yukiko?—la llama Ryouken.

Ella le ha escuchado. Y al escuchar ese nombre pronunciado por esa voz, se incorpora como puede, abriendo los ojos.

—Se… ¡Señor Houinbou! ¡E-es usted!

—Esa voz… No hay duda. Ella es Yukiko. ...Cuánto tiempo.

—¿Cómo? Usted… ¿Conoce a esta chica, señor Houinbou?

La respuesta es bastante obvia, así que no recibe respuesta, sin embargo Souta acaba de caer en la cuenta de algo.

—¡E-espere un momento! ¡No será…! ¡¿No será "aquella" de la que hablaba antes?!

—Keh keh keh… Eso es correcto. El acólito es muy perspicaz. Aunque está tan sorprendido como servidor.

—¡Señor Houinbou, menos mal que le encuentro por fin! ¡No sabe por lo que he pasado para llegar aquí!—grita esa tal Yukiko, mientras respira trabajosamente, agarrada a los barrotes.

—...Servidor no esperaba que Yukiko apareciese por estos lados… Le sorprende gratamente que, aunque le cueste, siga respirando.

A Souta le suena a algo relacionado con esa "prueba de muerte definitiva" de la que hablaba Ryouken antes. Al parecer, el asesino ciego no contaba con que siguiese viva con certeza.

—Me lo imagino, señor Houinbou… Pero no podía irme. No sin volver a verle antes.

Yukiko hace un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos lo más que puede, una especie de acto reflejo ante la gratificante "sorpresa" que ha recibido al encontrar a quien buscaba después de un aparentemente largo camino. Souta no puede evitar fijarse: lo de volver a "verle" es solo una ironía.

Los ojos de Yukiko, a la par que cansados, se muestran casi completamente blancos, con señales que anteriormente circundaban los iris y las pupilas, que ahora son del color de la nieve. La muchacha no puede ver nada ni a nadie aunque lo desee. Es ciega. Souta se percata. Eso le basta, junto con la respiración cansada de la joven y la debilidad que presenta, para deducir que algo en ella no va como realmente debería.

—Kuro lo ha hecho muy bien escoltando a esta invitada tan especial a la celda de servidor y su acólito. Buen chico, buen chico, Kuro.—sonríe Ryouken, halagando a su perro.

—Señor Houinbou… Esta chica está delirando. Está literalmente casi muerta de frío...—pronuncia Souta, más serio que de costumbre con respecto a otras personas.

—El acólito está en lo cierto… A servidor también le sorprenden gratamente sus palabras gentiles…

Antes de que Souta pueda decir algo al respecto, llegan los guardias que le han abierto la puerta, que han seguido el rastro de Kuro guiándola a la celda. Yukiko está defallida, prácticamente desmayada aguantándose a los barrotes como si su vida dependiese de ello. Aunque no es algo que se aleje demasiado de la realidad.

Al llegar los guardias, Ryouken les logra convencer para que dejen entrar a Yukiko a la celda, para así darle algo de abrigo e incorporarla. Tan pronto como aceptan, Ryouken pide encarecidamente a su acólito pelirrojo que la ayude a incorporarse correctamente.

—Keh keh keh… El acólito sabe que servidor lo haría por sí mismo, si no fuese porque la luz en su mundo se apagó hace muchas lunas. Además, así lo hizo, por igual, la luz de la joven Yukiko.

—...Me he percatado, señor Houinbou. Esta chica es ciega. Por eso no puede apreciar la luz de la vela que usted ha encendido para ella.—deduce Souta, perspicaz.

Ryouken calla, no le da la razón aunque sabe que la tiene, solo sonríe cavernosamente. Mientras tanto, y mientras muchos interrogantes se plantean en la mente del antiguo domador circense, Souta sujeta a Yukiko tan bien como puede, con una fuerza que no aparenta poseer. La chica está demasiado aturdida como para pronunciar palabra, solamente respira agotada para reponer aire y fuerzas mientras Souta la incorpora en un futón, y la tapa para que los escalofríos cesen.

Una vez Yukiko ha repuesto un poco la temperatura, empieza a preguntar sobre su localización, confundida.

—Se… Señor Houinbou…

—Que Yukiko no tema. Está dentro de la celda de servidor, quien espera que su frío corporal haya mejorado. Ahora la joven debería descansar del largo viaje que ha emprendido.

—Gracias… Muchas gracias, señor… Me ha salvado… De nuevo.—menciona, débil y humilde.

—Creo que deberías dejar la charla para más tarde y dormir un poco. Las palabras no te van a devolver la energía, sabes.—le aconseja Souta, un tanto rudo y frío.

—¿A…? ¿A quién pertenece esta voz?

—¿Quién, yo?

—Keh keh keh… Sabe que Yukiko no le conoce, pero servidor tiene un acólito consigo, que le hace compañía en su retiro del exterior. Un acólito especial.

—...Soy Souta.—se presenta, serio.

—Souta...—repite ella, extendiendo los brazos esperando encontrar algo.

El susodicho comprueba que la muchacha le está buscando, ya que no puede verle. Le coge las manos para que le localice.

—Estoy aquí. Delante de ti. Te he puesto una manta para que no cojas frío.—le cuenta, con algo de desdén.

—Aah… Pues… Gracias a ti también… Souta…

—No… No tienes por qué dármelas, supongo...—responde, confuso. No está acostumbrado a que nadie le agradezca nada, por trivial que sea.

Justo después de pronunciar su nombre, Yukiko cae rendida del cansancio y queda profundamente dormida. Souta le cuenta a Ryouken que ya se ha dormido, aunque evidentemente, el sueño de Yukiko no va a ser el único tópico del que espera hablar con su figura paterna a continuación. Tiene preguntas, algunas preguntas. Bastantes preguntas.


	3. Capítulo 2

—Así pues… La vela que ha encendido antes era para ella… Dígame, ¿Por qué, en particular, ha escogido el día de hoy para encenderla?

—Evidentemente, porque fue el mismo día de hoy, hará un largo tiempo, cuando la vida de Yukiko y la de servidor se cruzaron. Servidor sabe que para Yukiko este día es un símbolo de haber renacido. Fue hace 13 largos años.

—13 años… Un poco antes de… De aquello. Ya sabe a qué me refiero.

—Keh keh keh… Servidor se acuerda también de eso. Fue entonces cuando se reencontró con su acólito y él le devolvió el favor salvándole la vida. A pesar de ser anciana,la memoria de servidor sigue bien.

—Sí, eso… No lo dudo. Entonces… Fue hace 13 años. Entonces conoció a Yukiko. ¿Qué pasó ese día?

—¿El acólito quiere escuchar la historia?

—Por favor. A lo mejor así aparco mis propios malos recuerdos de una vez por todas.—bufa Souta, molesto.

—Keh keh keh… Muy bien. Servidor le contará a su acólito la historia.

El cuenco tibetano resuena una vez más por toda la celda especial. Ryouken cierra los ojos, aparentemente para recordar mejor, aunque Souta sabe que recordará cada detalle a la perfección. Se coloca en una pose relajada y pensativa, y con su siniestra voz, comienza su relato sobre Yukiko.

—Si lo que el acólito quiere es olvidar el frío, ha elegido una narración errónea. Fue la noche del día 24 del último mes del año hará 13 años exactos. Un frío infernal, pocas veces visto, azotaba todo a su paso. Una noche poco adecuada para que una niña enferma diese un paseo por la nieve

—¿Yukiko paseaba sola por la nieve, de noche? ¿Qué edad tenía ella entonces?

—La misma edad que tenía el acólito cuando conoció a servidor.

—Seis años… Entonces, ahora tiene 19 años.

—Sí, eso es. A servidor todavía le sorprende que haya aguantado con vida todos estos años… Porque Yukiko padece de algún tipo de enfermedad severa.

—¿Está…Enferma? No me diga que su ceguera...—intenta deducir Souta.

—Es posible. Sufre de una enfermedad generalizada que la va destruyendo poco a poco. Eso hace que sus sentidos se alteren, le cueste moverse a largo plazo, tenga problemas para respirar… Y seguramente mucho más que a simple vista no se aprecie. Además, es muy sensible a las temperaturas. Que el acólito se la imagine tirada en la nieve, en una noche muy fría, en sus circunstancias.

—Sinceramente, ya debería estar muerta.

Tan dura opinión de Souta hace que Ryouken haga ademán de sonreír levemente.

—Sí, es cierto. Debería. En muchos sentidos debería estarlo. Quizás de la enfermedad, quizás del frío… O por otro motivo ajeno a cualquier mal corporal.

—No le sigo, señor Houinbou.

—Keh keh keh… Servidor y la muerte están relacionados de alguna manera, ¿No lo cree así el acólito?

Souta piensa un poco, y finalmente llega a una conclusión un poco desconcertante.

—Por aquel entonces… ¡Claro! ¡Usted trabajaba de asesino profesional! Esa es una relación que usted tiene con "la muerte"

—...Brillante deducción por parte del acólito. Así es, servidor recibía encargos muy particulares relacionados con la muerte del prójimo. Aunque aquello finalizó hace bastante tiempo. No por ello las víctimas se han despertado ahora, como no harán nunca más, pero el tiempo ha pasado.

—Por consiguiente…

—Servidor está convencido de que el acólito se habrá dado cuenta, o se dará cuenta en poco tiempo dada su inteligencia, pero debería saber que servidor, por aquel entonces, y aunque no tanto como actualmente, ya era bastante anciano, y el frío no le iba muy bien para la salud. Y Kuro siempre ha preferido el calor, por lo que la idea de salir a fuera por gusto no tiene mucho sentido.

—...En otras palabras, usted no se encontraba allí por casualidad, ¿Me equivoco? Era por… ¿Un encargo, quizás?

—El acólito no se equivoca, es tal y como él dice. Cierto individual contrató a servidor para poner final a una historia. A su historia. La historia de Yukiko.

—Espere, ¿Qué? ¿Su víctima esa noche...iba a ser Yukiko? —espeta Souta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

De repente, la típica sonrisa helada de Ryouken se metamorfosea en una incómoda seriedad.

—Eso es correcto. Por eso la afirmación del acólito no iba desencaminada. Esa misma noche, antes de cruzarse con la joven, servidor tuvo una visita a altas horas de la noche. Ahí se le encomendaba que acabase con ella.

—¿Qué clase de persona quiere ver muerta a una niña de 6 años? ¿Qué mal podría haber hecho, y más en su estado? Era demasiado joven, no me encaja, no sé…

—Servidor se sigue preguntando eso a día de hoy… A pesar de sus múltiples pecados, es incapaz de pensar en un motivo por el cual una niña tan pequeña pueda haber hecho mal a alguien. Esas, sin embargo, fueron las instrucciones.—replica.

Souta está confuso, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Pero… Yukiko está viva. Eso quiere decir que no la mató. ¿Qué pasó?

—Keh keh keh… Servidor siempre localiza a sus ví propias podrían decirlo… Si no estuviesen ya bajo tierra en algún lugar.—ironiza el asesino, con una sonrisa helada.— Kuro ya era muy inteligente entonces. Con su olfato, siguió el rastro de la pequeña hasta encontrarla. Al encontrar la señal de su presencia, Kuro ladró, como servidor le enseñó. Pero aquello no fue lo único que Yukiko escuchó.

No menciona directamente qué fue aquello. En su lugar, coge a tientas uno de sus cinceles, que tiene una campana idéntica a la de Kuro atada, haciéndola sonar en medio de la oscuridad del lugar.

"_Ding… Ding…"_

El pelirrojo siente el impulso de cerrar los ojos, para circundarse de la más completa oscuridad, al tiempo que oye el escalofriante sonido del pequeño instrumento. Envuelto en la misma oscuridad, es exactamente lo mismo que oyó Yukiko 13 años atrás.

—Al parecer, Yukiko había escuchado habladurías sobre servidor. Aunque nadie le había visto, muchos comentaban de boca en boca sobre un asesino ciego acompañado por un gran perro de caza negro, siempre acompañado por el sonido de las campanas, lo último que sus víctimas oyen jamás. Era bastante conocido… Pero por desgracia, nunca pudo firmar autógrafos, quizás porque no otorgaba tiempo para pedírselos. Firmaba sus propios autógrafos...Derramando su sangre.—explica, no sin reír con sarcasmo.

—...Trató de huir. ¿No es cierto?—inquiere Souta, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Keh keh keh… Es lo que cualquier alma inocente como ella hubiera hecho entonces. Kuro siguió su rastro con el olfato, en el fondo no servía de nada correr. Sin embargo, más tarde servidor quedó extrañado porque llegó bastante lejos a pesar de su ceguera.

—Quizás luchaba por su vida… Es el instinto que tenemos las personas, que protegemos nuestra vida con actos inconscientes, por estúpidos e inútiles que llegan a ser.

—...Es muy posible. Y al ser un acto tan estúpidamente instintivo, no fue demasiado bien. La chica no veía por dónde iba, y un tropezón fatal la precipitó colina abajo.

"_¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

—Servidor pudo escucharla gritar con su voz lastimera. Y aunque servidor no pudo verlo con sus propios ojos, el golpe que se oyó dejó claro que fue un golpe en la cabeza. Más tarde, servidor lo comprobó: Amnesia.

—¿Perdió sus recuerdos? Entonces, ¿No recuerda nada de lo que le pasó antes de conocerle?

—Absolutamente nada. Kuro ayudó a servidor a avanzar colina abajo, y la respiración cálida del animal hizo que Yukiko volviese en sí. Al escuchar a Kuro, servidor recuerda que se asustó mucho, cree que empezó a llorar, pero ya no podía hacerlo. También se espantó al revivir el sonido de las campanas de nuevo.

"_Ding… Ding…"_

—Aquella niña sorprendió muchísimo a servidor…

"_Sniff… T-tengo miedo… N-no me haga daño… P-por favor… N-no sé d-dónde estoy… ¡T-tengo mi-miedo! Sniff"_

—¿Le sorprendió en qué sentido? Eso es lo que cualquier niña asustada diría.

—El acólito no la conoce. Si la conociese, como lo hace servidor, sabría que una de las pocas zonas que su enfermedad no ha afectado es la gran inteligencia de la muchacha.

"_Pero… Supongo que le causaría problemas… Pidiéndole algo así… Y yo… Ni siquiera sé quién soy…"_

—Aun en su situación, ¿Se preocupó por lo que le pudiera pasar? ¿A alguien que le podía hacer daño?

—Servidor, hoy en día, cree que el miedo la afectó y además se asustó porque no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido. Eso hizo que no se sintiese importante. Pero…

—Pero igualmente valoró la situación… Y para tener 6 años… Esa no es una respuesta demasiado corriente. Dedujo que le podía pasar algo malo. Eso no lo ven todos, especialmente a los 6 años…

—Keh keh keh… Precisamente. Servidor se dio cuenta de que algo en esa niña no era corriente. Supo decirle su nombre…

"_Yo… Yo soy… Me llamo… Yukiko. Y… y tengo seis años… Creo."_

—Al parecer, poco antes de su amnesia lo aprendió, al ser reciente lo recordó con facilidad. No obstante… No pudo recordar absolutamente nada más.

—¿Ni siquiera un apellido? Si le enseñaron el nombre, igual le dijeron el apellido.

—...Ningún apellido. Lo único que llevaba consigo era su cruel enfermedad. Pero Yukiko escuchó la voz de servidor. El tañer de las campanas no fue lo último que escuchó. Entonces, ya no podía ser una de las "víctimas", las cuales oyen la campana antes de perecer.

—Fue cuando le perdonó la vida… ¿Por qué, exactamente, lo hizo?

—…"Trata a los demás como quieras que ellos te traten a ti, y trata a los demás como te tratan a ti". Cree que así era el dicho que servidor aprendió hace mucho.

—Creo que lo entiendo… Aun en su estado tan lamentable, su manera de pensar fue a favor de quien, aparentemente, iba en su contra… Es decir, se preocupó por lo que le pudiera pasar a usted, quizás al verse tan inútil. Y usted no suele dejar esas cosas impagadas.—razona Souta.

—Keh keh keh… Servidor será muchas cosas, como siniestro, tétrico, y un poco asesino, pero no es desagradecido.

—Lo imaginaba. Así que le perdonó la vida para, de algún modo, devolverle el favor que le hizo al preocuparse por usted, incluso en la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Por eso… Y porque servidor posee, y poseía entonces, cierto sentido común. Un sentido común que le decía que algo había que no debía ser como se veía. La niña era demasiado joven para haber hecho cosas tan horribles como para desear su muerte. Y más tarde… Servidor comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. Algo en ella no era como se veía… Aunque servidor no pudiese ver nada.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Qué pasó?

—La joven Yukiko no podía agradecer a servidor su humilde gesto, más que nada porque estaba a un minúsculo paso de una horrible hipotermia. Además, su cruel enfermedad, siempre al acecho, no le dejó ninguna tregua.

—¿Hipotermia?

Souta calla al instante. Primero la niña con seis años, luego coincidencia en el día y después peligro de muerte por bajas temperaturas, además de amnesia. Es todo demasiado parecido.

—Keh keh keh… Así es. Servidor la abrigó tan bien como logró e hizo que Kuro la ayudase a caminar… Aún sin saber de su ceguera. Como el acólito comprenderá, le era imposible saberlo. La llevó a uno de sus escondrijos, donde entró en calor con un kimono que le proporcionó, porque más vale que sobre que no que falte.

—Vamos, que le dio un kimono que le iba enorme, pero que la mantenía caliente.

—Keh keh keh…

—¿Es el mismo que lleva ahora? Aunque ahora le va corto, por eso al llegar aquí tuvo que pillar frío…

Deduciendo las intenciones de Ryouken, Souta destapa ligeramente a Yukiko y ayuda al asesino ciego a que su mano llegue a la tela que lleva puesta.

—Precisamente… Es el mismo que servidor le regaló entonces.

—¿Lo reconoce… Con solo tocar la tela?

Ryouken no menciona nada al respecto, porque sabe que el pelirrojo, por sí mismo, ya lo sabe, y la pregunta solo es un acto reflejo ante la sorpresa: al ser ciego, sus otros sentidos se intensifican para suplir el que falta. Eso le recuerda a algo…

—Un rato después, la joven Yukiko despertó. Al parecer, el kimono la ayudó a sobrevivir. Ahí, servidor le contó lo que había sucedido mientras no estaba consciente, y ella hubiera llorado… Si hubiera podido.

—Imagino que sintió que le debía un favor enorme.

—Ese parece ser el caso. Servidor cree que ese "favor enorme" del cual habla el acólito tiene algo que ver con el porqué ha vuelto la muchacha después de tantos años.

—...Pero no puede saberlo, ¿No es cierto?

—Keh keh keh… "Aunque se compartan los pensamientos, uno nunca sabrá con total exactitud lo que piensa el prójimo."

Ryouken, como ha asegurado mediante uno de los enigmas con los que habitualmente adorna sus palabras, no está seguro en su totalidad. Pero también ha dicho que posee un agudo sentido común.

—A servidor le conmovió que, desde entonces, la joven Yukiko le apreciase tanto. Inmediatamente recordó sobre aquel acólito suyo, al que sacó de un aprieto similar. Por eso, servidor sonrió como pocas veces lo ha hecho.

—Ya me he fijado…

—Keh keh keh… Lo sabe. Bueno, entonces, fue cuando servidor pudo aprender más cosas sobre aquella niña con la que se había cruzado en su camino de la vida. La invitó a tomar un poco de té para recuperarse, y le dio unas galletas, supuso que le gustarían. Pero no supuso demasiado bien.

—¿No le gustaron las galletas? ¿Qué tendrá eso que ver con la historia principal?

—Tiene que ver… Ya que, por ejemplo, no notó el calor del té. Ni siquiera servidor la escuchó protestar por el fuerte aroma a incienso del lugar. Y le costaba escuchar el viento golpear las ventanas. Luego, no supo cómo coger la taza que servidor le ofrecía, más concretamente, dónde cogerla. Y por último, las galletas y el té no fueron de su especial agrado.

—¿Qué me quiere decir con todo eso?—inquiere Souta, aunque entreleyendo un poco la respuesta entre líneas.

—Keh keh keh… Tacto. Olfato. Oído. Vista. Gusto.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Esa chica…! ¿...Carece de sentidos?

—Hm… Servidor cree que no exactamente. Algunos sentidos, como la vista o el olfato, están completamente extintos en su persona. Pero otros como el tacto y el oído todavía funcionan, aunque se deterioran poco a poco…

—...Esa es su enfermedad. Sus sentidos se deterioran. Entre otras cosas.

—Entre otras cosas… Que deben hacerle la vida muy, muy complicada.

Ante la deducción solemne del asesino ciego, Souta calla. No hay nada que niegue eso.

—Servidor enseguida notó que algo en esa niña no iba normal. Y casi se alegró por haberle perdonado la vida. Ya que no es demasiado ético atacar a alguien en esa condición.

—Algo me dice que eso mismo le dijo a Yukiko por aquél entonces. —formula el antiguo domador, con certeza.

Definitivamente, ese es el acólito al que conoce y quiere.

—Es que… Ella aseguró que, aunque no recordaba muy bien cómo empezó aquella enfermedad, y aunque servidor la hubiese matado, hubiese acabado muriendo de todas formas. La muerte la acompañó desde el principio.

—Esa compañera de viaje tan desagradable de la que habló antes…

Meditando, Ryouken calla un instante. Su semblante refleja que está pensando muy detenidamente.

—Por qué no decirlo, la joven Yukiko le dio cierta pena. Pero… Simultáneamente… Le llamaba mucho la atención.

Aunque no especifica por qué era así, el pelirrojo tiene su propia hipótesis al respecto. Demasiadas coincidencias.

—La joven estaba dispuesta a tratar de sobrevivir lo máximo que lograse, como manera de darle las gracias a servidor por su gesta. Por otro lado, no estaba para nada convencida de que fuese a durar mucho tiempo.

—Fue entonces cuando los caminos de ambos se separaron, ¿Me equivoco?

—Sin embargo, antes de que la niña partiese, servidor le hizo un último regalo. La campanita que lleva en el cinturón. Es cosa suya.

—¿Le dio esa campanita usted?

—Efectivamente. No es idéntica a las campanas genuinas símbolos de servidor, esos dos símbolos que aterrorizaron tanto a la gente en su momento. Las genuinas están en el cuchillo de servidor, aunque ahora esté en un cincel, y la segunda en Kuro. La campana de Yukiko no es igual a las otras, es ligeramente diferente. Pero servidor puede reconocerla perfectamente por el timbre que hace al tañer.

Souta no le interrumpe. Sabe de sobras que todavía no ha terminado. Falta decir el motivo por el cuál le dio esa campana a la joven a la que salvó.

—Servidor estaba deseando volver a escuchar esa campana. Eso es símbolo de que sigue viva, y que ambos, servidor y ella, se han reencontrado después de tanto tiempo. Por eso, al oír esa campana de nuevo, cuando Yukiko cayó al suelo, la reconoció al instante. La campana de la muerte.

—¿La campana de la muerte? Bonito apodo.

—La muerte no es ninguna broma, en realidad. Así la bautizó Yukiko. Cuando servidor se la dio, le dio las gracias aunque no pudo evitar compararla con ello.

"_Ahora que va conmigo, lleva la muerte con ella, esta campana. Justo como yo. Es la campana de la muerte."_

—Ya veo…

—Y con esto, llegan al día de hoy. El día en el que Yukiko asegura que "renació". Ha aguantado 13 años más desde su "renacimiento".

—Déjeme preguntarle algo, ¿Sabe si ha recordado algo de antes de ese "renacimiento" suyo?

—….No es demasiado probable que sea así. Lo único que sabe de antes, cree recordar servidor, es su nombre, su edad, alguna cosa sobre su enfermedad, y que su cumpleaños es cerca de la fecha en la que se encuentran.

—Espere, ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Servidor cree recordar que Yukiko le comentó que recordaba algo decirle que ya había cumplido los 6, reciente a la fecha donde perdió su memoria. Igual no es cierto. Es algo que recordó. Pero servidor cree que no ha recordado nada más. Al menos, nada relevante.

—Entonces… Si ella tenía 6 años… Ja, qué coincidencia. Nació más o menos cuando yo me morí.—espeta Souta, con frialdad.

Si ese recuerdo de Yukiko es cierto y nació a finales de diciembre, eso supondría que el día de su verdadero cumpleaños fue cercano al día en que Souta perdió todo lo que tenía. Lo que desencadenó su posterior venganza. La destrucción de todo cuanto conocía. Su muerte metafórica.

Y aunque Ryouken podría darle alguna clase de ánimo, aunque disfrazado de adivinanza, lo único que le dice es algo que le desconcierta todavía más.

—Keh keh keh… ¿Acaso el acólito cree en las coincidencias?

—¿Eh?

El acólito pelirrojo abre bien los ojos, refugiados por una gran seriedad bajo la cual se intuye su incredulidad. ¿Qué le quiere decir el señor Houinbou con eso?

La pregunta no es sencilla de responder, ya que su significado, al menos el que quiere darle Ryouken, es más profundo de lo que parece. Por el momento, Souta permanece callado como una tumba. Se ha quedado sin habla.

—¿Ha entendido el acólito la historia de la joven Yukiko?

Ese cambio de tema ha sido rápido. De ahí, el antiguo domador deduce que esa era una pregunta retórica, con el mero objeto de una reflexión profunda, en lugar de una simple respuesta.

—Sí, señor Houinbou, creo haberlo entendido. Así pues, supongo que el vestido que hay junto a la vela es suyo… De Yukiko, quiero decir.

—Oh, ciertamente. Es el vestido que vestía la pequeña niña antes de que servidor la abrigase con el kimono.

—No parece un vestido de invierno, si es de tirantes… Me pregunto de dónde lo sacaría. Aunque supongo que estar preguntándome de dónde viene el vestido roto de una cría no va a solucionarme nada.

—Ah, ahora que el acólito hace mención de ello… El vestido ya estaba roto cuando servidor se cruzó con la cría. El jirón que falta fue lo que olfateó Kuro para seguir su rastro…

—Hum… Supongo que eso tiene sentido…

—A todo esto, ¿Dónde se encuentra Kuro ahora?

Souta se da la vuelta, buscando en la celda un rastro del animal para responder a la pregunta. Sorprendentemente, se encuentra con que Kuro se ha acurrucado cerca de la durmiente Yukiko, y se ha quedado traspuesto. Parece agradarle la compañía de la muchacha. Algo totalmente impropio en un perro como él.

—Está… ¿Durmiendo al lado de esa chica? Increíble…

—Cierto. Kuro siempre ha mostrado simpatía por la joven Yukiko. Hace 13 años también era así. Incluso la ha reconocido. Servidor no recordaba a nadie, exceptuando a él mismo y a su acólito, al que Kuro se hubiese acercado con confianza.

Se hace el silencio en la celda especial. El joven pelirrojo no puede apartar la vista de la chica que yace agotada en el futón, durmiendo a pierna suelta.

—¿Algún pensamiento circula errante por la mente del acólito?

—No es nada, señor Houinbou. Es solo que… Esa chica… Yukiko…

—¿..."Tiene algo especial"? Sí, servidor tiene la misma idea de ella. Precisamente por eso, a día de hoy, servidor no se arrepiente ni un ápice de haberle perdonado la vida.

Las palabras de Ryouken se graban en su cabeza, como lo hace el resto de palabras pronunciadas por el anciano asesino. ¿"Especial"? Es posible que tenga razón, sin embargo, ¿Qué significa ser especial? ¿Significa que un perro testarudo con malas pulgas se acerca a ti sin ladrar? ¿Quizás sea que un asesino profesional te haya perdonado la vida que se supone que tendría que haberte arrebatado? O a lo mejor… ¿Tenga que ver con ciertas similitudes entre las historias de dos humanos distintos?

—Quizás lo mejor sea que el acólito medite un poco abrigado por su manta. Servidor cree que tantos malos recuerdos rematados por una aparición tan inusual son objeto de descanso. ...El sol traerá consigo más palabras.

Igual no quiera admitirlo, pero Ryouken lleva parte de razón. Está soberanamente harto de recordar cosas que no deberían ser nunca recordadas, y además la llegada de esa chica misteriosa le ha desconcertado todavía más. Necesita una buena siesta. Igual así esté más lúcido, ahora que puede dormir sin despertarse a medianoche aterrorizado.

Por lo tanto, Souta no le da ni una vuelta más. Se acomoda en su futón, y se tapa con la manta, desafiando al molesto frío con ella y con su mirada más intimidatoria.

—Que el acólito pase unas buenas noches.

—...Gracias, señor Houinbou. Igualmente.

Y aunque su objetivo al meterse en el futón es, evidentemente, dormir, no lo consigue inmediatamente. Desde su posición, puede ver parte de la cara de Yukiko, cómo al dormir cierra sus ojos ciegos y su melena oscura y larga le baja desordenada al lado de la cara. Siente algo extraño al contemplar su rostro. Algo… Que ni siquiera él es capaz de describir.

Se da la vuelta para evitar pensar en el tema, y después de un rato más en vela con sus cavilaciones, Souta termina profundamente dormido. Ahora que está bajo la protección de Ryouken, siente la seguridad que un padre nunca le proporcionó. Ahora, puede dormir sin nada que temer. Ahora que su "padre" le vigila.

Ciertamente, su padre le vigila. Aunque con ojos ciegos, Ryouken sigue despierto bastante rato más. En ese instante, toda vida a su alrededor está profundamente dormida, por lo que puede hablar sin ser escuchado.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor también se ha dado cuenta de los múltiples puntos que la recién llegada y el acólito tienen en común. El acólito ahora tiene una buena oportunidad para rehacer su vida rota, por mucho que el propio acólito asegure que está menos destrozada que una de las víctimas de servidor antaño. ...Servidor espera que así sea… Y la llegada de Yukiko le traiga algo más que pensamientos confusos.

Cuando el monje budista adopta este estilo de habla, nadie sabe si lo que dice es una plegaria, una adivinanza… O una premonición basada en un presentimiento.


	4. Capítulo 3

En cuestión de no demasiadas horas empieza a amanecer de nuevo, a pesar de que el frío sigue dominando todo a su paso. Algunos copos de nieve siguen cayendo tímidos, aunque no tan copiosamente como la noche anterior. Sin embargo, el gélido ambiente ha contagiado las tres paredes y los barrotes de la celda especial, así como cada molécula de aire de su interior.

Precisamente por eso, Souta no para de dar vueltas en su futón, tapándose hasta el cuello para combatir el molesto frío. Pronto, se cansa de dar vueltas y más vueltas y se rinde ante la evidencia de que no podrá volver a conciliar el sueño hasta la noche siguiente. No obstante, no le afecta en absoluto. Está demasiado acostumbrado a no pegar ojo.

Nada más levantarse, puede comprobar que, tal y como perfectamente se esperaba, Ryouken ya lleva despierto un rato. A veces parece que el monje no necesite sueño alguno para vivir. Le ve en pose de meditación, como normalmente suele estar.

—Keh heh heh… Buenos días al acólito.

Ni tan solo necesita oír su voz para saber que se ha despertado. Así es Ryouken Houinbou.

—Buenas, señor Houinbou.—saluda, mientras bosteza silenciosamente y se frota los brazos para deshacerse del frío superficial.

—Servidor espera que el frío haya dejado reposar bien al acólito, aunque sea únicamente por un tiempo.

—Estoy bien, señor Houinbou, este frío no es lo peor que he pasado, créame. Hum… Por cierto, hablando de frío, ¿Qué ha pasado con…?

Gira la cabeza, y no le es necesario que nadie responda. La chica de la otra noche, Yukiko, sigue dormida junto a Kuro. Realmente, estaba agotadísima.

—Quizás es lo mejor que tanto el acólito como servidor la dejen dormir un poco más. No está acostumbrada a esfuerzos demasiado grandes… Ni a horas demasiado altas.

Sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que primero Kuro también se despierta, y empieza a olfatear a Yukiko, ya que todavía no se ha acostumbrado a que esté por ahí, y quiere asegurarse, como animal inteligente que es. En consecuencia, la muchacha abre perezosamente sus ojos, aunque no le sirva de mucho.

—¿Hm?

Al notar que se despierta, el perro la olisquea un poco más, y después de encontrar concordancia en su memoria, le da un suave lametazo en la cara.

—Ah, Kuro… Buenos días.—saluda, incorporándose a tientas y acariciando cariñosamente al animal.

—Keh heh heh… Buenos días igualmente a la joven Yukiko.

—¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, señor Houinbou! Así que ya está usted despierto…

—Así es… Ahora ya todos están listos para vivir este nuevo día.

—¿Todos? Oh, entonces…

—Así es, chiquilla, yo también estoy despierto.—"se introduce" Souta.

—Ya veo…

—No te ofendas, pero eso es una gran ironía, querida.

—E-en fin, supongo que me habrán entendido… Veo que no se te escapa una, Souta.—responde ella.

Algo sorprende al pelirrojo en la respuesta de esa chica desconocida, pero opta por no mencionar nada al respecto. Más cuando es ella la que ahora debe explicar ciertas cosas.

—Servidor espera que la joven Yukiko haya descansado después de su agotadora jornada en el día de ayer…

—Sí, ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias, señor Houinbou. Se lo agradezco de veras… Una vez más.

—Keh heh heh… Una vez más, fue un placer. ¿El acólito podría hacer algo por servidor?

—¿Eh? Claro, ¿Qué necesita, señor Houinbou?

—¿Podría el acólito ayudar a la joven Yukiko a abrigarse con algo de ropa nueva? Ese kimono ha visto tiempos mejores… Y ahora ya es demasiado pequeño y fresco para la joven Yukiko.

—Impresionante… Lo sabe, y ni siquiera puede verme...—admira la muchacha.

—Keh heh heh…

No necesita que nadie más le diga nada. El propio Souta se levanta y en una cajonera busca algo de ropa que pueda valerle a alguien del tamaño de Yukiko. En parte, está de suerte, porque el asesino ciego es de corta estatura, justo como ella. Al final, le consigue una especie de túnica larga color púrpura de manga larga ceñida y algo parecido a un abrigo fino sin botones y mangas amplias y cómodas, de un color azul marino con detalles en blanco puro. Sin embargo, los colores no son de demasiada importancia.

—Ten. Creo que esto te valdrá.

—Muchas gracias, Souta. Seguro que es así.—agradece Yukiko, sonriente, sonrisa que Souta no acaba de entender muy bien… Como casi nunca entiende una sonrisa de agradecimiento en alguien.

Pronto, el pelirrojo acaba por presenciar algo, por otra parte, obvio: Yukiko presenta dificultades para mantenerse en equilibrio mientras se viste, por lo que con su previo consentimiento (según ella, no tiene ningún problema) la ayuda a ponerse las prendas que le ha dado encima de una camiseta interior.

En menos de lo que se podría esperar, la joven está ya lista. Además de vestirla, Souta hace ademán de peinarla un poco, puesto que la humedad le alteró bastante el peinado. Le hace una larga coleta de caballo recogida con un gran lazo blanco, logrado con una cinta.

—Vaya, gracias, Souta… No hacía falta que te tomases la molestia… Pero ahora estoy mucho mejor.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor se alegra igualmente de oír estas palabras pronunciadas por la voz de la joven Yukiko. Ahora, si la muchacha pudiese acercarse a servidor…

El antiguo domador la acerca a su figura paterna, para que Kuro no se tome la molestia de guiarla, y tal y como le ha pedido el asesino ciego, junta las manos de ambos. Ahora, Ryouken sujeta las pálidas y débiles manos de Yukiko con las suyas delgadas y ancianas.

—...Gracias por haberme dejado pasar aquí la noche, señor Houinbou… Espero no ser ninguna molestia para usted, o para su discípulo Souta…

—La joven Yukiko no es molestia alguna para servidor, quien por su parte está encantado de volver a cruzarse con ella. Sin embargo, servidor esperaba que la joven Yukiko pudiese decirle algo sobre el porqué ha vuelto buscando a servidor después de trece largos años… Y parece que así lo desea también su acólito.

Souta dice que sí acercándose a la conversación para poder oír con claridad lo que la muchacha tiene que decir al respecto de su aparición misteriosa.

—Por supuesto, señor Houinbou. Me disculpo, anoche no fui capaz de articular palabra, me encontraba terriblemente exhausta para dar ninguna explicación.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor ya se percató a la perfección, por lo que no hay ningún tipo de problema, disculpas aceptadas. Si ahora la joven Yukiko pudiese contarles… Será escuchada con interés.

—Sí, señor Houinbou.

En la celda, se hace un denso silencio sepulcral, interrumpido únicamente por la suave voz de la muchacha ciega.

—Imagino que lo recordará a la perfección: padezco de una enfermedad que me está matando lentamente. Yo misma encuentro sorprendente haber aguantado tanto tiempo desde que le conocí, y me perdonó la vida… Sin embargo, noto mi final bastante cerca.

—Espera un momento, ¿Tienes una especie de pálpito de que te puedes morir de un día a otro?—la interroga Souta.

—...Algo así. Mi estado ha empeorado considerablemente últimamente… Si antes no estaba bien, ahora estoy mucho peor. Las cosas que puedo hacer han quedado tremendamente reducidas en los últimos meses. Por lo tanto, de ahí deduzco que pronto será mi hora… La hora en la que la campana que llevo sonará por última vez, dando honor al nombre que posee.

—La campana de la muerte… La joven Yukiko la llamó así aquella noche.

—Así es… No obstante, y aun siendo consciente de lo que ello suponía, no podía marcharme todavía al mundo de los no-vivos. Antes, debía pagar un enorme favor que me permitió vivir trece años más, cosa que alguien como yo no se esperaba.

—Keh heh heh… Así que por eso ha venido. Algo sospechaba servidor al respecto.—ríe Ryouken, con un aire de orgullo.

—Ciertamente. Antes de morirme… Debía pagarle a usted el enorme favor que me brindó entonces… Es usted lo único que he tenido. Así que recorrí cielo y tierra para encontrarle, señor Houinbou. Para darle mis más sinceras gracias por su amable gesto conmigo, a pesar de mi humilde situación, y decirle que me gustaría pasar el poco tiempo que me queda junto a usted, para pagar mi deuda y poder morir en paz.

Souta se sorprende: habla de que se va a morir con una tranquilidad escalofriante. Eso se debe a que, gracias a su inteligencia, sabe perfectamente sobre la situación en la que se encuentra.

—Un acto muy noble de parte de la joven Yukiko. Por eso mismo, servidor estará encantado de tenerla a su lado hasta que ese trágico momento llegue, que espera sea tan tardío como sea posible.

—...Se lo agradezco de veras, señor Houinbou. Significa mucho para mí poder agradecerle como es debido el haber salvado mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba.

Souta, en este preciso instante, decide meter baza tratando de ser lo menos irrespetuoso posible.

—Y si puedo saberlo, ¿Cómo hará ella para agradecerle, será su aprendiz o algo…?

—Keh heh heh… El acólito ha planteado una idea interesante. La joven Yukiko podría practicar la meditación con servidor, para limpiar su karma y asegurarse una buena reencarnación. Servidor está dispuesto a ayudarla al respecto.

—¿De...De verdad lo haría, señor Houinbou? ¿Estaría dispuesto a que yo fuese su aprendiz de meditación?

—Keh heh heh…. ¿Se transforma la pequeña oruga en una hermosa mariposa? ¿O suelen gritar sus víctimas al oírle llegar?

La chica deja ver una gran sonrisa que solo Souta puede apreciar, aunque los tres saben que está implantada en su rostro.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, señor Houinbou! Una vez más, estoy en deuda con usted. Espero ser una buena aprendiz, me esforzaré mucho, se lo prometo. Y aunque la deuda que tengo con usted sea impagable, haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Keh heh heh… Bien dicho. Oficialmente, servidor acoge a la joven Yukiko como su nueva "suzu".

—¿"Suzu"?—pregunta Souta.

—Correcto. Su significado es "campana". Es la manera que servidor tiene de llamar a sus subordinados, especialmente a las subordinadas féminas. Entre las cuales ya se encuentra la joven Yukiko.

—Un placer ser su "suzu", señor Houinbou. Gracias de nuevo por su gentileza.

—Más tarde, se celebrará una rudimentaria ceremonia para darle la bienvenida a la joven Yukiko. Servidor preparará el altar y todo cuanto sea necesario. Si lo desea, la joven Yukiko puede descansar un poco en lo que llega la hora propicia.

Tras decir lo cual, Ryouken se da la vuelta, perfectamente orientado y acostumbrado a pesar de no ver nada. Los dos muchachos que comparten celda con él en el momento no osarían molestarle por nada, y ante el silencio en que se encuentran, tan incómodo, deciden romperlo.

—Conque Yukiko, ¿Eh?

—Sí, así es. Y tú eres Souta. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Souta.—le asegura ella, simpática.

—Bueno, no nos conocemos mucho… Aunque yo ya sé bastantes cosas sobre ti.

—...Imagino que el señor Houinbou te habló sobre mí anoche, mientras dormía.

—Pues sí. Entre otras cosas, me dijo que ya eras tan perspicaz cuando os conocisteis.

—...Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, así que gracias. Me imagino que te habló de la noche donde me crucé con él… Cómo me salvó la vida…

—Imaginas bien, chica. Me habló de cómo ibas a ser una de sus víctimas hasta que te perdonó la vida… Y después, se enteró de lo de tu enfermedad generalizada tan destructiva, también sobre tu falta de sentidos, y esa campana de la muerte… Todo.

—Vaya, parece que pocos misterios tengo ya para ti, Souta. Me temo que no tengo la suerte de conocerte ni la mitad de bien que tú ya me conoces a mí…

Ryouken, aunque se crean que no, está escuchando cada palabra que dicen. Les oye hablar mutuamente sobre sí mismos. Cosa que le hace sonreír fríamente.

—Tienes un punto de razón. Y supongo que ahora que te vas a quedar un tiempo aquí, tendremos que acabar hablando de ello alguna vez.

—Antes de eso, Souta… ¿Puedo…? ¿Tocarte la cara? Me gustaría saber cómo eres.

—Oh, eso… S-sí, está bien, entiendo.

Yukiko mueve los brazos sin el menor sentido de la orientación, por lo que Souta la coge de las manos y le indica la posición de su cara. Ella le da las gracias y aunque su tacto está deteriorado, pasa su mano por la cara del pelirrojo, para hacerse una idea de cómo es. Su piel suave, sus finas cejas, ojos envueltos por pestañas largas,su pequeña nariz, la línea de su boca, rodeada por finos labios y el cabello largo que circunda toda su cara, presidida por dos mechones, uno a cada lado.

—Sí… Creo que más o menos logro imaginarme cómo eres, Souta.

—Si supieras…

—Me refiero físicamente, claro.

—...Así que has pillado mi intención. Raro para alguien que no tiene su oído en su mejor momento.

—Es oficial. Creo que lo sabes todo de mí…

—Nunca te acostarás sin aprender algo nuevo, o eso dicen… Cada vez sé más cosas sobre ti, a pesar de que ayer al levantarme no sabía ni que existías.

—Mi charla con el señor Houinbou ha completado la información que tienes sobre mí, supongo.

Aunque no pueda apreciarlo ella, Souta está ojiplático. Yukiko está demostrando ser merecedora de la estima en la que la tiene Ryouken, dada su inteligencia y astucia.

—Me gustaría saber de ti, Souta. Saber la historia que hay detrás cada vez que el señor Houinbou se refiere a ti como su acólito especial.

—Tú… ¿Quieres oír mi historia?

—Pero claro, ¿Por qué no? Tú mismo lo has dicho, ahora pasaremos un tiempo juntos, así que, y ya que tú sabes todo sobre mí, qué menos.

—…

—Solo, claro está, si quieres. No me gustaría que te vieses presionado...—le asegura Yukiko, racional.

Souta, para sí mismo, hace gesto de estárselo pensando, a pesar de que no le apetece y no le ve la utilidad. Antes de que pueda articular una réplica, Ryouken interviene en la conversación.

—Keh heh heh… La propuesta de la joven Yukiko es una muy acertada. Ambos hacen propuestas la mar de adecuadas. El acólito podría contarle a la joven Yukiko su historia. Eso es muy terapéutico, ya que la joven Yukiko parece totalmente dispuesta a escucharle…

—Oh, por supuesto, faltaría más. Escucharé con atención.

—De acuerdo, si insisten ambos… Pero nada de terapia, de verdad, no es necesario ponerlo de ese modo. Eso sí, Yukiko, si eres de lágrima fácil, te aconsejo que lo digas antes. Mi historia no es precisamente de color rosa.

—Vamos, Souta. No podría llorar o ver el color rosa aunque quisiera.

—¡Hey! Buena jugada, chiquilla. Esa no la he visto venir… Pero tranquila, actuaré en consecuencia… Como siempre.

—El acólito puede proceder con su historia.

—Cuando quieras, Souta.

El pelirrojo hace ademán de acomodarse cerca de sus compañeros. Yukiko se incorpora, totalmente dispuesta a escucharle. Algo parecido hace Ryouken, que al parecer abandona temporalmente la preparación del altar.

—Igual si te dieses un paseo por esta cárcel encontrarías a diversos bastardos que podrían contar partes de mi historia, sabes. Y que no te sorprenda la concordancia. Yo, personalmente, me encargué de arrastrar a la mayoría a este agujero.

—¿Qué clase de "bastardos"? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué hicieron para que les llamaras así?

—Básicamente, y hablando claro, joderme la vida.—afirma, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

No hay necesidad para Ryouken de avisar a Kuro para que le localice a Souta, él mismo ya sabe dónde se encuentra, razón por la cual es capaz de propinarle una colleja.

—¡Ay!

—Que hable bien el acólito. No es correcto ser maleducado delante de personas que no merecen ese trato.

—Jooorl, qué susto me ha dado...—protesta Souta, algo infantilmente, mientras adopta cara lastimera y se cubre los oídos con las manos.

La conversación de figura paterna y acólito provoca una risilla en Yukiko, cosa que hace que a Ryouken se le escape otra de sus frías sonrisas, y que Souta quede confuso un breve instante.

—E-en fin...—continúa el pelirrojo.—Por culpa de esos… Seres despiadados… Mi vida ha sido, en su mayoría, un infierno. Todo empezó a la misma edad a la que, según me ha contado el señor Houinbou, dices que renaciste. Seis años tenía yo entonces.

—Seis años… Efectivamente, la edad que tenía yo cuando…

—Eso es. Tú naciste más o menos cuando yo me morí, por decirlo de algún modo.

—¿Te… Moriste? Algo muy grave tuvo que pasar para que a pesar de que ahora estás hablando conmigo murieras entonces…

—Ajá. Si ya te has hecho la imagen de un crío de seis años, ahora duplícala. Imagínate a otro crío de la misma edad, amigo del primero, pero más feo, más idiota… Y más traidor.—espeta Souta, con una pincelada de furia en su carácter, aunque junto a esa furia hay un toque de pena.

—¿...Tuviste un amigo traidor?

—Sí señorita. Eso es correcto.

—…Entiendo.

—Seh, pero ahora, centrémonos en esos dos críos de seis años, ¿Vale? Resulta que un ser asqueroso que se hacía llamar mi padre trabajaba haciendo dulces. Pero pilló algo llamado hipogeusia, hablando claro, que no percibía los sabores.

—...Sí, sé lo que es eso. Mi enfermedad me ha hecho padecer algo parecido.

—Oh, es verdad. En fin… El caso es que se creía que yo tenía escrito 'catador de dulces' en la frente, o algo, y me hacía probar sus dulces, ya que él no podía. Aquello me lo hacía hacer para poder hacer buenos dulces para ganar un concurso que le convertiría en el mejor repostero del mundo.

—De acuerdo, hasta ahora te sigo…

—El concurso consistía tanto en sabor como en estética, y en eso, ese supuesto viejo mío era pésimo. Pero tenía un compañero, el padre de ese amigo traidor, que era un escultor, y se ayudaban mutuamente, para repartirse el premio, que era el título ese y un libro que valía un pastón. Como nuestros padres trabajaban juntos, ese amigo y yo tuvimos una relación muy estrecha…

—...Pero te acabó traicionando, ¿No? Algo tuvo que pasar si tan bien os llevábais.

—Eso es obvio. En realidad, fue culpa de los dos viejos escoria que teníamos. Se pelearon por el maldito premio, y primero se traicionaron ellos. Para esa traición, nos usaron a nosotros, a sus hijos. El padre de ese amigo le dijo a su hijo que me "secuestrara" para que no pudiese ir a probar esos dulces. Y claro, en ese momento, me importaba ese padre, y me lo tomé fatal. Y al final terminé yo amordazado y mi amigo a mi lado, disculpándose, encerrados en un coche congelado. Ugh...—explica Souta, mientras se sujeta la cabeza a causa de los traumas del pasado.

Yukiko hace gesto de querer preguntar si el pelirrojo se encuentra en condiciones de continuar, sin embargo antes de llegar a formular la cuestión, el propio Souta asegura que no es nada, y tomando aire, sigue con su narración.

—Mientras tanto, mi "padre" acabó asesinando al padre de mi amigo. Y un año después, cuando terminó todo el follón de los juicios, puso tierra de por miedo, sin molestarse por lo que me pudiese pasar. No se molestó en buscarme. Me dejó ahí tirado. Nunca le importé lo más mínimo. Claro que… De todo esto me enteré mucho más adelante.

Se nota a leguas que todo esto afecta mucho a Souta, a pesar de que el domador trata de guardarse el dolor para sí mismo, experto en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos desde siempre. Intentando aparentar que no le duele nada.

—Como el acólito ha mencionado, aquello fue objeto de conocimiento tiempo después. Mejor que continúe con lo que pasó en ese coche… Aunque servidor puede explicarlo por sí mismo.

—¿Usted, señor Houinbou, puede…? ¡Oh, claro! Imagino que fue entonces cuando se cruzaron…

—Precisamente, la joven Yukiko ha acertado. Si el acólito le permite, servidor intervendrá ahora en la narración. Tal y como intervino realmente.

En parte, Ryouken ha decidido acoplarse a la historia para dar un respiro a Souta, para que se recupere un poco de todos esos malos recuerdos que últimamente le atormentan más que de costumbre.

—El mismo frío infernal que mermaba la vida cuando la joven Yukiko y servidor se conocieron reinaba esa noche en la que servidor conoció a su querido acólito. A causa de las ventiscas y las bajas temperaturas, el coche donde quedaron atrapados los dos muchachos quedó congelado, imposible de abandonar. Además, estuvieron a punto de morir de hipotermia, que por suerte y por desgracia solo les dejó amnesia.

—¿Hipotermia, y luego amnesia? ¡Pero si…!—se sorprende Yukiko.

—Keh heh heh… Por supuesto, todo el mundo se ha percatado ya. Hay varios puntos cruciales donde las historias del acólito y la joven Yukiko tienen un parecido considerable.—comenta el asesino ciego, con una sonrisa que no termina de expresar la seriedad con la que lo ha pronunciado.

Esto hace que ambos muchachos queden callados un instante.

—Volviendo a la trama...—sigue Ryouken, paulatinamente.—...Kuro se percató de que algo no iba bien en ese coche, cuando él y servidor pasaban cerca de ahí, y gracias a que iban cerca de ese coche, los muchachos no murieron literalmente de frío. No recordaban sus nombres, y al parecer nada de nada. Servidor los acercó a un orfanato cercano, para que pudiesen sobrevivir. Desde aquel día, el acólito tuvo, y a servidor le parece que todavía tiene, una deuda de gratitud con servidor. Justo como le ha asegurado la tiene la joven Yukiko.

De nuevo, un denso silencio que podría ser cortado con un cuchillo se apodera del lugar.

—Sí, eso fue lo que pasó.

—¿El acólito prefiere continuar él mismo a partir de este punto?

—Sí, sí, claro… Aunque pronto derivemos en otro punto que podría contar perfectamente usted. Mi amigo y yo crecimos en ese orfanato, y yo no podía dormir por las noches pensando en que mi padre nunca vendría a buscarme por mi culpa, porque le fallé y no fui a probar sus dulces… Y por otra parte , solo tenía conmigo a un amigo al que ya no consideraba tal cosa, porque me traicionó y me separó de mi padre. Ese fue el comienzo de todos mis traumas. Mi vida se transformó en un completo y maldito infierno. Por si fuera poco, cuando doblé mi edad la cosa empeoró.

—...Cuando contabas doce años, ¿Me equivoco?—calcula Yukiko, a pesar de que esté convencida de que es así.

—Seis por dos son doce, así que evidentemente. Mejor dejo el tema, que no me gustan mucho los números...—esquiva Souta.—Fue el febrero del año siguiente a que el señor Houinbou se cruzara contigo, chica. Dos meses después para ser más exactos. El señor Houinbou recibió un encargo para… En fin… Para matar a alguien esa noche. Y el incidente tuvo lugar en el orfanato donde me encontraba.

—Servidor lo recuerda como si ayer mismo hubiese tenido lugar…

—Sí, lo sé, señor Houinbou. El encargo consistía en matar a un presidente, nada menos. Y el cliente era un suplantador de ese presidente que lo que quería era ocupar el lugar de la víctima una vez estuviese muerta. Por eso, recurrió al señor Houinbou.

—…¿Presenciaste un momento así, Souta?

—Sí, de hecho. Lo vi todo. Pero lo peor vino después. Resulta que ese doble del presidente, el cliente, tenía otros dos pseudointelectos que trabajaban con él en su asqueroso plan. Uno era el fiscal general del distrito por aquel entonces… Y la otra era la dueña del orfanato. Para conseguir riqueza y poder, colaboraron en el plan, haciéndolo pasar como un secuestro para conseguir un rescate, y una vez lo tuvieron, soltaron al "secuestrado", al doble. Nadie notó la diferencia en doce años. Porque la gente es idiota.

—¿Es eso "lo peor" a lo que es acólito se ha referido antes?

—...No, claro que no. Lo peor fue que, para eliminar testigos, esos maleantes quisieron deshacerse del señor Houinbou, que por supuesto conocía todo el plan. Escuché cómo planeaban matarle, y… Evidentemente, no podía permitirlo. Él salvó mi vida seis años antes, y yo iba a devolverle el favor.

—...Como es obvio.—asiente Yukiko.

—Le guié hacia la salida trasera, permitiéndole escapar con Kuro, y luego prendí fuego a nuestras huellas para simular que él nunca había estado allí. Por eso, nunca nadie sospechó que el verdadero presidente había sido asesinado, no secuestrado. ...Pero por si fuera poco, en consecuencia, más tarde la cosa fue a peor… Para mí, claro, como siempre...—bufa el pelirrojo, serio.

—Tú también sabías demasiado, Souta… ¿No es verdad?—deduce la muchacha ciega, bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

—...Exacto. Al ser una de las cómplices la propietaria del orfanato donde estaba, esa bruja tan arpía me obligaba día y noche a someterme a duros interrogatorios, desde que salía el sol hasta que se ponía, sin poder dormir por las noches de puro miedo por lo que me pudiese pasar al día siguiente. Comprendí que mi vida estaba en peligro… Hasta que escapé de allí. No podía soportarlo más.

De nuevo, una pausa se sume en todo el recinto.

—¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Acudir a la policía a denunciar todo lo que pasó? Si recuerdas, el otro cómplice era el fiscal general, nada menos, que después pasó a convertirse en el mandamás de un comité de fiscales importantísimo. Mientras ese estuviese de por medio, era imposible que la ley estuviese de mi lado, las evidencias serían falsificadas al instante. Y yo… No podía dejar aquello como si no fuese nada. Tuve que vengarme. Vengarme de todos aquellos que destruyeron mi vida. Pagarles con la misma moneda.—asegura el domador, con una pincelada de rabia en su carácter.

—Y que el acólito lo diga, adelante. ¿Cómo fue aquella venganza?—le impulsa Ryouken a seguir, aun conociendo la respuesta por sí solo y siguiendo creyendo que es terapéutico aunque Souta no quiera hacerlo con ese fin.

—Hice pagar a todo el mundo urdiendo un plan maestro en el que atrapé a todos los que merecían pagar. Intenté librarme del doble contratando a un sicario, que se dio cuenta de que era un doble y no el auténtico presi, y canceló el contrato, cosa mala para su cliente, es decir, a mí, ya que desde entonces quiso mi cuello en la guillotina. Pero aquello no fue un fiasco total. ¿Recuerdas ese amigo traidor? Se vio envuelto en ese incidente, ya que yo le di la idea de un atentado falso, y aprovechó la oportunidad para matar a su jefe para ser él el líder. Ese completo idiota, su complejo de inferioridad le hizo matar y ser encarcelado, qué mejor prueba para saber que era un perdedor.

—Souta… Estás hablando en pasado. Y dudo que te estés equivocando.

—...Caray, señorita. No está mal. No se te escapa ni una.—la adula, en algún modo, Souta.—Así es, te has fijado bien. Y no, no es un error. Si quieres encontrar a ese amigo traidor hoy en día, búscate una buena pala. Está criando malvas, durmiendo con los peces, kaputt, en el otro barrio, en fin, muerto, creo que me he explicado.

Tanto sinónimo de muerte para hacer una broma característica del humor negro que caracteriza a Souta ha sido para tapar la idea de que, en realidad, ese amigo fue algo más que eso: fue también una de las personas más importantes de la vida del domador. Y de un tiempo a esta parte, Souta ha llegado a pensar que su muerte fue innecesaria. Pero decide tratar de no pensar en ello. Como si no tuviese ya bastantes quebraderos de cabeza.

—Esa tía que trabajaba en el orfanato pasó a ser la guarda de la prisión donde estaba aquel amigo mío encarcelado. Gracias a una de mis brillantes ideas, conseguí que esa guarda sospechase que mi amigo y el señor Houinbou estaban relacionados. Esa arpía no solo quería deshacerse del señor Houinbou por lo sucedido doce años atrás, además estaba siendo amenazada, pues si se descubría la verdad, la cosa se iba a poner fea para ella. Así pues, terminó matando a mi amigo por miedo a que tuviese algo que ver con el señor Houinbou. No obstante, llegué a ser sospechado, porque no preví que latreta que había montado podría salirme por la culata. Pero improvisé, exitosamente, y quedé exento de culpa. Mi amigo había muerto, y esa zorra fue encarcelada.

Ryouken hace de nuevo un gesto con la mano, cosa que hace reaccionar a Souta.

—¡Esa mujer, esa mujer fue encarcelada!

El asesino ciego hace un gesto de aprobación que se toma con una carcajada cavernosa. Seguramente piensa como Souta, pero como le ha dicho antes, no es necesario usar ese vulgar vocabulario.

—Sigamos con la lista de cabro… De gente que tenía que pagar. Lo único que hice fue enviar un par de cartas para hacer que ese fiscal general acabase matando para proteger su apestoso secreto. Al mismo tiempo que él mataba, un poco antes tal vez, yo estaba ocupado montado en mi súper-globo del circo, llevando a una rehén drogada para un plan que maquiné. Encima de la torre donde iba a aterrizar, se encontraba, nada menos, ese doble de presi. Trató de dispararme, mientras temblaba de miedo, el muy cobarde. Lo aplasté con el globo, lo dejé más plano que una mesa. Una estúpida mesa de huesos rotos a causa de la muerte que se ganó a pulso.—bromea el pelirrojo, riendo con malicia.

—¿Y luego?

—Luego dejé allí a la rehén drogada, para que el fiscal general la culpara y un amigo de ella demostrase que era inocente, hurgando en los trapos sucios de ese capullo para llevarlo a la cárcel. Mientras tanto, llevé el cadáver del doble a una cámara frigorífica que el circo donde trabajé tenía alquilada para la comida de los animales. Allí guardé el cuerpo, que se conservó para que yo, unos días más tarde, pudiese crear una falsa escena del crimen. No obstante, me acabaron pillando. Todo por unos polvitos amarillos en el globo y un milisegundo que tardé de más en apagar un transistor, pero me pillaron. Pero ya todos habían pagado. Ya me había vengado. Y ahora estoy aquí.

—Entiendo… Al menos, creo haberlo entendido todo bastante bien.

Esperando que Yukiko diga algo más, Souta se calla, expectante. Sin embargo, esa esperada respuesta no llega, cosa que sorprende mucho al pelirrojo. Sabe que cualquier persona suele decir algo más aparte de que lo ha entendido.

—¿Y ya está? ¿No vas a decir nada más al respecto, chiquilla?

—¿Oh? ¿Se supone que he decir algo más?

—Pues…

—¿A lo mejor estás esperando que te diga que "qué penita, lo siento mucho"? Pues no te equivocas, Souta, lo siento mucho por ti. Lo que te ha tocado no es nada agradable, y lo siento por ti. Pero aunque te lo dijera, ¿Qué cambiaría eso? Lo último que necesitas es mi compasión, sabes.

Si la falta de pregunta le ha sorprendido, la respuesta deja ojiplático a Souta. Esa chica tiene toda la razón del mundo. Definitivamente, tiene algo que no es como las demás personas.

—Keh heh heh… No sabe si servidor se lo había dicho ya, pero la joven Yukiko posee una inteligencia envidiable. Otro de los muchos puntos que ambos jóvenes tienen en común.

Ante la observación del monje asesino, los dos callan al instante. La comparación les deja sin palabras, a pesar de que no la creen del todo desacertada. No mencionan nada, de momento.

—¡Qué dice! Está exagerando, señor Houinbou, no soy tan inteligente ni nada por el estilo. Todavía no puedo, no puedo, no puedo creer cómo logré hacer todo aquello.—menciona, ironizando.

Ryouken sabe perfectamente que en el fondo lo sabe tan bien como él, que es muy listo. Pero no lo admite delante de la gente.,

—Bu-bueno… Ya te he contado mi vida, Yukiko. Y yo sé sobre ti, pero de todos modos, ¿Puedes hablarme un poco de ti misma? Es decir, quisiera oír tu punto de vista, ya que estamos. Además de que ya no quiero hablar de mis recuerdos más. —le pide Souta, sin una pizca de guasa.

—¿Uh? ¿Tú…? ¿Quieres escucharme hablar de mi vida?

—Oh, vamos, querida, es pequeño, pero tengo un corazoncito. Además, si tú has hecho lo mismo por mí, qué menos. Se acabó hablar de mi vida, no le veo la más mínima necesidad de haber sacado el tema.

—¿A la joven Yukiko le importa compartir su punto de vista con servidor y su acólito? Ambos la escucharán con atención.—le asegura Ryouken, con una sonrisa sencilla.

—No, no, por supuesto que no me importa. Si a ninguno le importa, estaré encantada. Aunque no sé muy bien qué diferencia puede haber…

La chica carraspea y se dispone a comenzar con su propia narración, ambos hombres escuchándola y no solo oyéndola.

—Mis recuerdos empiezan la noche que el señor Houinbou tuvo el amable gesto de perdonar mi vida, y no recuerdo casi nada de lo que viví anteriormente.

—Si el señor Houinbou no anda erróneo, recuerdas tu nombre, tu edad, sobre tu enfermedad y que tu cumpleaños ronda estas fechas, ¿Cierto?

—Cierto. Eso es lo único que recuerdo. Nunca he tenido ninguna prueba de nada que pasara antes de esa noche, me temo… Y al despertar, ya estaba ciega, por lo que siento no recordar prácticamente nada del mundo donde vivo. Cuando desperté, estaba en el escondite del señor Houinbou, según me dijo él mismo, y me contó que me perdonó la vida, razón por la cual he regresado contra viento y marea para darle las gracias antes de que se me lleve la muerte, como he explicado antes.

—Así es, ya hablaste de eso antes. Dime, ¿Podrías hablarme un poco de esa enfermedad gravísima en cuestión?—pide Souta, serio aunque bastante respetuoso.

—Sí, bueno… De hecho, no sé gran cosa al respecto, solo puedo darte una definición causal, es decir, de lo que me provoca.

—No importa, es mejor que nada. Además, tampoco soy médico.

—Claro, claro….Por lo que sé, es una enfermedad generalizada, es decir, que afecta a todo mi cuerpo. Me invalida mucho, porque me dificulta el caminar, ya que me canso en nada, mi digestión es un poco pesada siempre, y sin motivo, mis sentidos están muy trastocados en mal sentido, tú mismo puedes verlo-cosa que yo no puedo- y hace que me cueste respirar, entre otras cosas más eventuales. Una enfermedad con la que he vivido toda mi vida.

—Ya… Ya veo… Y mis disculpas por la ironía. ¡No puedo creer que sea tan bobo como para no encontrar otras palabras, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo!—menciona Souta, con un ápice de broma.

—No es nada… Hasta entonces, estuve viviendo, seguramente, porque nunca he visto nada, en algún orfanato de las afueras, aburrida ya que no puedo hacer nada a causa de esta enfermedad que me limita tanto. Siempre he estado sola, sin nadie a mi lado, nunca he recordado nada de nada, ni de nadie. Inexplicablemente, por algún capricho de la naturaleza, he aguantado viva bastante tiempo. Hasta que moví algunos hilos para descubrir el paradero del señor Houinbou para venir a darle las gracias cuando noté que mi vida se podría acabar en cualquier momento.

—Eso me ha parecido comprobar…. Has tenido mucha suerte, a pesar de tu situación has aguantado todo este tiempo viva, porque francamente, cualquier otra persona ya estaría muerta.

—Keh heh heh… El mismo acólito lo ha dicho. "Cualquier persona". La joven Yukiko no es "cualquiera", justo como su acólito. De eso servidor está muy seguro.

Cada vez que Ryouken se pone a hablar de Yukiko, especialmente cuando le encuentra algún punto de parecido con su propia historia, Souta no puede evitar callar en seco, luchando en vano por no preguntarse si Ryouken quiere llegar a algún lado con todo lo que dice.

—Bueno… Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por mi parte. Realmente, no hay mucho que contar, puesto que hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo y las que recuerdo no puedo describirlas al ser ciega. Algo así como un libro en blanco.

—Se podría ver así… E-es decir, es una manera de compararlo. Maldita sea, ¿Todas las expresiones tienen algo que ver con la vista? Oh, espera… ¡Dita sea! —bufa Souta, molesto porque no necesita dar golpes bajos a Yukiko.—¡No puedo ser más torpe, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo!

La susodicha empieza a reír por lo bajini.

—Lo siento, no quería ser irrespetuosa. No te preocupes por mí, Souta, de verdad… Esas expresiones no tienen nada que _ver_ contigo.—bromea, mientras se ríe un poco más.

—Está bien, me rindo.—murmura Souta, confuso.

—Keh heh heh… A veces, tomarse según qué desgracias con un poco de humor es aconsejable… El acólito podría tomar ejemplo de la joven Yukiko al respecto.

—¡Oh, vamos…! No necesita tomar ningún ejemplo de mí, si Souta es muy listo.

—Qué va, no lo soy. ¿Qué voy a ser listo yo…?

Meditando para sí mismo sobre el asunto, Souta no puede dejar de mirar a Yukiko. Desde que llegó, hay algo que le llama vorazmente la atención sobre ella. No está seguro de por qué, pero algo le dice que esa chica no es ninguna ordinaria individual. Igual solo es una idea aleatoria. Eso creería si no se pudiese sacar el pensamiento de la cabeza.

Tanta charla ha derivado en una primeriza hora de la comida. Ryouken anuncia a ambos muchachos que después de eso, tendrá lugar esa improvisada ceremonia de iniciación para dar la bienvenida a Yukiko oficialmente. Al parecer, gracias a la influencia del asesino ciego, se ha conseguido que Yukiko "resida" en la celda especial junto con el monje y Souta. Ninguno ha puesto ninguna pega, mucho menos Yukiko.

—Hey, Souta, tienes comida entre los dientes.

—¿Eh? Oh, vaya, qué vergüenza, a veces me comporto como un animal, soy… ...Espera un momento...—se percata Souta.

—Has picado...—le bromea Yukiko, con sorna, sacándole la lengua.

—Increíble… ¡Me has pillado totalmente! ¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede seeer!—se sorprende Souta.

—Es solo la novedad, todavía no te has acostumbrado a que sea ciega… Es lo normal. En unos días ya no picarás, ya verás… Tú que puedes ver.

—Sabes, nunca he visto… He conocido… A alguien tan orgulloso de ser ciego.

—Ehem, ehem...—carraspea Ryouken, con evidente sarcasmo.

La risa de Yukiko le hace percatarse de su error garrafal, llegando a preocuparse por si realmente está perdiendo facultades.

—¡Aaah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Definitivamente, la Navidad no me sienta bien.—bufa Souta, molesto.

—Ha sido todo tan repentino… Seguro que te acostumbras a que esté en el medio, Souta, seguro.

No encuentra ninguna necesidad de refutar eso, así que no lo hace. Pronto, la comida se da por finiquitada, y dan paso a la ceremonia prometida.


	5. Capítulo 4

El cuenco tibetano y las campanitas vuelven a inundar el lugar, inusitadamente sombrío a pesar de ser ya de día. Como si para celebrarlo se tratase, muchos copos de nieve empiezan a caer por el lugar una vez más. El frío vuelve a hacer acto de presencia.

—Que la joven Yukiko se ponga de rodillas, que junte las dos manos y baje la cabeza. Esa es una de las poses más básicas.

Yukiko, obediente, no se hace de rogar. Al no saber ubicarse demasiado en el lugar, Souta trata de colocarla un poco. Cuando todo parece en orden, Kuro ladra, señal que Ryouken interpreta como que su nueva aprendiz está lista.

—¿Podría la joven Yukiko hacer sonar la campanita que tiene colgada del cinturón?

En lugar de contestar, el sonido de la campana de la muerte hace acto de presencia.

—Esa es la campana material que da nombre a la nueva suzu. Que sea bienvenida a la tutela de servidor, que tratará de enseñarla lo mejor que sepa. Si el acólito es tan amable…

El asesino ciego alarga su mano anciana, indicando que le gustaría que Souta la condujese a la frente de Yukiko, donde le hace una especie de señal con el dedo índice, para luego recorrerle la cara con ambas manos para identificarla nuevamente.

—Keh heh heh… La joven Yukiko se muestra seria…. Eso es señal de que se lo está tomando en serio. Servidor elogia esa actitud.

—...Gracias.

Souta observa atentamente la escena. A pesar de que Yukiko está totalmente dispuesta a ser su discípula de meditación, o suzu como lo llaman, la chica se muestra torpe en las poses y confusa ante las enseñanzas. No desiste, sin embargo. Pero le cuesta. Podría ser cosa de su enfermedad, o quizás…

El pelirrojo hace sus cábalas al respecto. Y aunque no tiene ninguna prueba de ello, cree tener una teoría al porqué de su torpeza en la materia, ajena a cualquier enfermedad o mal corporal.

—Yukiko es bienvenida a su nueva identidad de la suzu de servidor. Servidor, asimismo, aprecia su gentileza al estar dispuesta a dedicar su, como ella dice, contado tiempo en hacer esto para agradecer un gesto de ese calibre.

—Me alegro de que lo aprecie. En realidad, sé de sobras que el favor que me hizo es impagable. Pero no soy ingrata, y aunque no pueda agradecerle al completo, pondré todo mi esmero en, al menos, intentarlo.

El acólito mueve ligeramente los labios, y para sí mismo, da una muestra de aprobación a tal talante. Muy leal por parte de Yukiko. Algo que Souta puede elogiar.

—Y con esto, la ceremonia queda completada. Mañana pueden empezar las clases prácticas.

—Por supuesto. Gracias por su atención, señor Houinbou.

—Para servidor no es nada, le asegura a su nueva suzu. Ahora, si ambos jóvenes le disculpan, servidor quiere tallar un rato una nueva figura de madera.

—Como quiera, señor Houinbou.—le concede Souta, respetuoso.

—¿Podría Kuro tenderle a servidor el cincel pequeño?

Obediente, el perro identifica el objeto y lo atrapa con la boca, peligrosamente cerca de quedársele atrapado en la mandíbula. Ryouken comprueba que la inteligencia de su animal de compañía sigue estando perfectamente.

—Keh heh heh… Kuro es muy listo, ¿Cierto? Buen chico, buen chico…

Tanto el asesino ciego como el perro se aislan en sus cavilaciones mientras Ryouken empieza a tallar un mediano y macizo trozo de madera.

—Oye… Yukiko. ¿Cómo te sientes después de la ceremonia esa?—le pregunta Souta, serio.

—Me alegro de que te interese cómo me pueda sentir, Souta.

—...Hum. Bueno, algo así.

—Estoy muy contenta de poder tener una oportunidad para saldar la gran deuda que tengo con el señor Houinbou. Significa mucho para mí.

—¿Pero no es cierto que vas más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje?

—No te sigo…

—Quiero decir que, aunque siempre has estado dispuesta a ser su suzu, o lo que sea como se llame eso, no conoces las poses y las enseñanzas de la filosofía en la que cree el señor Houinbou te suenan a chino mandarino. ¿Voy desencaminado?—expone Souta, sin poder evitar una sonrisilla irónica.

—...Hm. Inútil tratar de ocultarte nada, Souta. Me tienes calada, ¿Verdad?

—No es difícil de pillar. Parecía que estuvieses comprobando si llovía en lugar de posar para la meditación.—se ríe el pelirrojo, con una de sus risotadas estrepitosas.

—Ciertamente. La verdad es… No conozco nada de nada acerca de la religión que predica el señor Houinbou.

—Ni siquiera eres creyente en estas cosas, ¿Me equivoco, Yukiko?

—...No. No creo en la religión, en dioses o cosas por el estilo.

—¿Sería mucho preguntar el porqué?—cuestiona Souta.

—No creo que necesite contestar a algo que perfectamente puedes saber por ti solo, porque sé que tu inteligencia es más que un rumor. Después de lo que me ha tocado vivir, ¿Me queda algún motivo para creer que va a venir un dios a quitarme la enfermedad, o que vendrá a hacerme compañía? La respuesta es simple: no. Si los dioses fuesen tan omnipotentes y piadosos como dicen, hay cosas que no pasarían jamás. No existirían las enfermedades que matan a la gente y los padres no abandonarían a sus hijos sean cuales sean las circunstancias.

Souta calla. El último estamento de su discurso iba referido a él. Por eso, no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella.

—Tienes mucha razón. Exactamente, a mí me pasa igual que a ti, ¿Te crees que Dios hubiese permitido que todos esos bastardos jodieran la vida de un niño para siempre? Claro que no.

Yukiko asiente, a pesar de que Souta se ha respondido a su propia pregunta.

—Entonces, si puede saberse, ¿Por qué estás dispuesta a pagar tu deuda, por decirlo así, mediante la religión? —...Soy débil, no creo que haya otra manera en la que pueda pagar mi deuda, dadas mis muchas limitaciones. Además, me jacto de ser leal, sabes. Seré leal al señor Houinbou hasta que me muera. Y estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo.

—...Bien dicho. Buena respuesta. Realmente, eres de lo que no hay, Yukiko.

No contesta. En lugar de eso, sonríe ante el cumplido. En el fondo, Souta nunca había pretendido elogiar a nadie, dado su profundo odio por la raza humana casi en su totalidad. Yukiko es humana, ¿Por qué no la odia también? Porque la verdad es que no la odia, en absoluto. Eso es precisamente lo que le sorprende.

Pasa un rato, y Ryouken para de tallar un momento, ahora que ha escuchado que sus dos compañeros de celda han dejado de conversar por unos instantes.

—Servidor quería comentarle algo a su acólito, por cierto…

—Dígame, señor Houinbou…

—Keh heh heh… No ha podido evitar escucharles hablar juntos, y a servidor le ha dado por pensar… Está convencido de que Yukiko y el acólito, en cierto modo, se ayudarán el uno al otro.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—En su rehabilitación, claro está. El acólito se halla donde está porque no está preparado para el mundo exterior. Necesita aprender a confiar para poder salir y hacer su vida sin traumas.

—Yo… ...Yo no tengo ningún trauma. Ni me hace falta rehabilitarme de nada.—alega Souta, algo intimidado.

—¿Y…? ¿Y cree que yo le podría ayudar al respecto? Yo no soy una gran experta en la confianza, señor Houinbou.

—Keh heh heh… Precisamente por eso. Ambos poseen muchas similitudes, servidor está convencido de que se han dado cuenta. Por eso, ambos pueden compartir sus vidas, ahora que estarán juntos por un tiempo, pedirse ayuda cuando la necesiten, aprender a labrar la confianza… Tanto por el bien de uno como por el bien del otro.

Silencio sepulcral que nadie sabe cómo interrumpir.

—Servidor tiene una gran fe en que la llegada de la joven Yukiko traerá luz a la vida del acólito, y viceversa. Espera no estar equivocado.

Esto a Souta le deja trastocado. No sabe qué pensar al respecto, nunca ha confiado en nadie, y no sabe si está preparado para confiar ahora.

—¿Souta?—le llama la chica, algo preocupada.

De repente, se oye una llamada fuera de la celda. Es un aviso para que los presos se dirijan a hacer su trabajo diario en la cárcel, por unas horas.

—Lo siento… Tengo que irme.—menciona, con un hilo de voz y yéndose al abrirle un guardia la puerta, como es menester.

—¡Souta, espera!—trata de frenarle Yukiko, incómoda.

No lo consigue, no obstante. Souta desaparece con una velocidad impactante, quedando tan pensativo y confuso como ha quedado Yukiko.

—Se… Señor Houinbou...

—Que no se preocupe la joven Yukiko. El acólito siempre ha sido muy esquivo en cuanto a estos temas. Cuando regrese, podrán hablarlo larga y detenidamente.

—Sí… Supongo que tiene razón.

Aunque no ha podido quedarse preocupada. La reacción de Souta no le ha sentado muy bien, a pesar de que no cree que sea culpa de ninguno de los dos. Solamente están desentrenados en la confianza.

Pasan las horas, hasta que anochece. Souta ha estado encargándose de sus labores rutinarias, sin embargo no ha estado demasiado concentrado. No ha parado de darle vueltas a las palabras de su figura paterna, además de a los recuerdos que han reaparecido en su mente atormentada por traumas tan diversos como los lugares del mundo. ¿Qué ha significado o significará la llegada de esa tal Yukiko a su vida? ¿Por qué no es capaz de odiarla, como le pasa con el resto de la gente? Estas y muchas otras preguntas dan vueltas y más vueltas por su cabeza cual noria incesante. Siente una gran angustia al no verse preparado para confiar en los demás.

Ahora que su venganza ha acabado, ha de ser fuerte para poder recuperarse de las heridas del pasado, y ser capaz de anteponerse a todo eso y lograr vivir su vida, la que ha defendido durante tanto tiempo. Ahora, ya no necesita defenderla, ahora le toca vivirla. Pero sin confiar en los demás, no será capaz. Tiene que aprender… Y no sabe.

Vuelve a la celda, y después de saludar efusivamente, se toma su ración de cena sin decir palabra. Yukiko hace lo mismo, aunque su expresión facial da a entender que algo la preocupa mucho. Ryouken observa la escena aun sin poder ver, valorando cosas desde el silencio. Está dispuesto a tratar de que los dos hablen la situación… Pero primero, les da cierto margen para ver si cogen iniciativa.

Souta es observador, y muy perspicaz. Ha podido notar perfectamente la expresión deprimida de su nueva compañera de celda, y de vida. No puede evitar sentirse responsable por ello, entre otras cosas, porque es, al menos, parcialmente responsable. Maldice el sentimiento de culpa, que no sirve para nada más que para hacer sentir mal al que lo padece.

—¿Souta?

—¿Yukiko?

Se sorprenden al haberse llamado al unísono, y hacen ademán de quedarse un poco aturdidos.

—...Va, tú primera.—concede Souta.

—Es que… Antes… Te he notado muy… Cómo decirlo. Efusivo. ¿Hay algo que te molesta de mí?

—No, no, no es de ti. Yo…

—Souta. No… No me gustaría causarte ninguna molestia, de verdad. Además, no tienes que contarme tus asuntos si no quieres… No me gustaría que te vieses obligado a algo…

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no tuve motivo para evitar contestar, y perdona si eso te molestó. No sé, algo… Algo me impidió pensar con claridad. Supongo que es porque… Porque no sé confiar en los demás.—confiesa el pelirrojo.

Yukiko baja la cabeza, pensativa y solemne.

—Te entiendo… Yo… Yo tampoco soy una experta en este tema. Pero creí que estabas molesto conmigo por algo… Es normal, soy nueva aquí, no llevo aquí ni un día, y ya se supone que hemos de contarnos todo lo que hemos vivido y más…

—Sí… Algo extraño, ¿Cierto? Pero no temas, es cuestión de tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, lo que ha propuesto el señor Houinbou está bien, es decir, es algo positivo para los dos, pero nos ha pillado la novedad y claro… Además, al entender que el objetivo es acabar haciendo algo que no hemos vivido nunca, o casi nunca…

—Completamente de acuerdo. Tiempo al tiempo, Souta. Cuando pasen los días, y las semanas, nos iremos acostumbrando a la rareza del asunto, y ya no nos incomodará tanto…. Espero. ¿Verdad?

Souta medita un poco la respuesta. Ambos están de acuerdo en ese punto, así que no hay utilidad en negarlo. También se le ocurre que es posible que su figura paterna hablase con criterio, pues un problema que antes se les presentaba confuso e incómodo se ha solucionado de algún modo sentándose a hablar largo y tendido al respecto. Quizás funcione asimismo con el tema de esforzarse en labrar vínculos positivos con el prójimo.

—Así pues, ¿Todo bien?—pregunta Yukiko, tendiendo la mano.

El pelirrojo mira a la muchacha ciega a la cara, aunque ella no se percate de ello, y acepta su mano.

—Sí, Yukiko. Todo bien.

La chica sonríe austeramente al instante. Según asegura, se alegra de que ese tema tan espinoso se haya solucionado, como mínimo, aclarado. No es la única que lo celebra. El asesino ciego ríe para sus adentros. Y es que tiene un oído muy desarrollado, así como un aparente gran afecto por ambos.

El resto de la noche se lo pasan charlando sobre materias triviales y jugueteando un poco con Kuro, que parece extrañamente a gusto con los dos, algo raro en un perro cabezón y poco amigable como él.

—¡Kuro, sit! ¡Patita! ¡Vuelta! Buen chico.—le comanda Souta, sonriendo.

—Toma, Kuro.—le llama Yukiko, con un pedazo de su comida entre los dedos.

El animal corre ante el olor de su aperitivo, excusa que aprovecha para lamerle la mano a la chica largo y tendido.

—¡Para, para, me haces cosquillas! Buen chico, Kuro, buen chico.—le acaricia.

—Qué raro, si fueras cualquier otra chica, ya te habría comido. Realmente te tiene aprecio, Yukiko.

—Él fue también uno de los que salvó mi vida, ¿Eh, Kuro?

El perro ladra y sigue jugando con los dos jóvenes, mientras Ryouken les oye y ríe ante su imagen de la escena.

—Oye, Souta, he oído que aquí se hacen terapias con animales, ¿Verdad?

—Oh, eso. Sí, sí, cada preso tiene un animal mascota para la terapia de reinserción, o lo que sea, ¿Por?

—No, por nada, es que… No parece que tengas ningún animal de mascota, ¿O sí?

—No, de momento no tengo ninguno asignado, pero supongo que el año que viene ya sí, ahora que falta poco para el año nuevo...—deduce Souta.

—Oh, claro… A saber qué animal te toca.

—Ya se descubrirá. No necesito ninguna clase de terapia, pero al parecer nadie quiere escucharme o entenderme. Quizás... Podría ser un perro… Aunque estoy seguro de que con las ironías que tiene esta vida me acabará tocando un monito. Lo presiento.

—¿Un mono?

—Seh, tonterías de la gente, se cree que soy un mono muy lindo, hay que fastidiarse…

Yukiko se ríe ante el comentario, y antes de que Souta pueda limitarse a soltar una leve carcajada de burla, la chica cambia las risas por un bostezo.

—Uaaaaam…

—¿Ocurre algo, Yukiko?—le pregunta Souta, clavando su mirada en ella.

—Oh, perdón… Es solo que estoy un poco cansada. Lo siento, me suele pasar. Me he levantado algo tarde, pero aún así, mi enfermedad me agota con facilidad. Muy fastidioso, cierto.

—Que la joven Yukiko descanse tranquila. Mañana será un nuevo día en el que podrán desarrollarse otros hechos.

Kuro entiende cada palabra, y acompaña a la muchacha hasta el futón donde yació la noche anterior agotada. Cuando lo localiza, sabe acomodarse sola más o menos bien, acariciando al perro como modo de agradecimiento por su gentileza.

—Keh heh heh… Que la joven Yukiko pase unas buenas noches.—le desea Ryouken.

—Igualmente para usted, señor Houinbou. Hasta mañana.

—Buenas noches.—se despide Souta, algo más lacónico.

—….Gracias, Souta. Igualmente.

Tras lo cual, la chica ciega se acomoda sobre su almohada, cerrando sus ojos para seguir teniendo la misma oscuridad que de costumbre. Antes de dormirse, sin embargo, logra oír algo.

—¿Le apetece al acólito una partida de ajedrez contra servidor? A servidor le gustaría jugar.

—Claro, de acuerdo. Vamos a jugar, deje que lo prepare todo…El pelirrojo mueve el tablero y coloca las fichas en sus casillas correspondientes, así como tiende a Ryouken un bloc de notas especial y sus enseres para escribir que le sirven para poder jugar a la igual que una persona con vista.

—¿A…? ¿Ajedrez? ¿Es una especie de juego?

—¿Eh? Sí, eso es. Un juego de inteligencia, paciencia y batalla.

—El acólito y servidor juegan de vez en cuando. Son unos aficionados a la materia.

—Anda, duérmete ya, que mañana te caerás de sueño.—le dice Souta, tajante.

—Oh, ya… En fin, que se diviertan con esa partida. Buenas noches.

Aunque Yukiko se muestra muy curiosa por el ajedrez , pronto su cansancio la acaba venciendo y queda traspuesta en su futón. Ryouken y Souta juegan unas cuantas partidas de ajedrez, como de costumbre quedando el pelirrojo ganador. Evidentemente, no admitirá que gana por su gran inteligencia y perseverancia. Sin embargo, cuando la hora ya es un poco tardía, Souta decide retirarse a dormir.

No puede parar de mirar a Yukiko cada vez que se cruza con ella. Siempre que lo hace, nota una extraña sensación, aunque no está seguro de qué puede ser.

Ryouken, por su parte, está convencido de que eso, de coincidencia, tiene poco, y está seguro de que ambos muchachos podrán ayudarse mutuamente. El tiempo lo dirá, pero si el monje lo ha dicho, es por algo. Y no suele estar equivocado. El tiempo lo dirá.


	6. Capítulo 5

A pesar de que el frío y la nieve no cesan para nada, los días pasan y pasan. La Navidad deriva en Nochevieja, que derivará en un Año Nuevo, un nuevo año lleno de propósitos nuevos. Incluso en una cárcel, esa norma general no es una excepción ahí.

—¿Estás segura, Yukiko? Es bastante tarde.

—No te preocupes, Souta. Es un día puntual, no creo que me pase nada. Al menos, nada peor de lo que ya tengo. Quiero estar despierta para saber que he llegado a un nuevo año.

—Servidor supone que, dadas las circunstancias de la joven Yukiko, cada año nuevo es un motivo de gran celebración y júbilo.—deduce Ryouken, algo misterioso.

—Supongo que es cierto, ya que en tu caso cada nuevo día se agradece, ¿No es cierto?—le pregunta el pelirrojo.

—...Ciertamente. Me sorprendió llegar a "ver" el año Nuevo que siguió a la noche en la que el señor Houinbou me salvó la vida, por lo que más me sorprende haber llegado a estar presente para este, trece años después. En ese sentido, la vida ha sido compasiva conmigo… En ese, y en ninguno más.

—...En otros sentidos, no te ha dejado ni un respiro. Sé lo que es eso, Yukiko… Ya es algo del pasado, pero lo entiendo.—suspira Souta, serio, y con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos jóvenes dejan ir un largo y cargado suspiro, el cual Ryouken respeta con un denso silencio por su parte. Nadie sabe exactamente qué decir para llenar el vacío que se ha hecho de repente, así que de momento el silencio es la mejor opción a la que pueden optar.

Fuera de la celda, muchas voces agitadas se oyen, gritando cuánto falta para la cuenta atrás, y algunos nervios por el nuevo año que está tan cerca. Eso no pasa en la celda especial: en cuanto a nervios, todos sus integrantes los tienen bastante controlados.

"¡Cinco minutos, cinco minutos!", gritan muchos de los guardias. Lo suficientemente alto como para que Yukiko, con su oído debilitado, pueda oírles.

—Así que cinco minutos…

—Je, qué infantiles son esos polis. Les dices que los elefantes vuelan y se giran para ver si es verdad.—se mofa Souta, malicioso.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor gustaría de recordarle a su acólito que esos "polis", como él les llama, son los mismos que le retienen en esta prisión. E incluso por esa mera hazaña, merecen un respeto.—le alecciona Ryouken, como de costumbre.

—¡Ah! D-de acuerdo, señor Houinbou...—se rinde, sabiendo que no puede llevarle la contraria al asesino ciego.

Yukiko, a la que se le suele escapar alguna carcajada simpática ante las broncas entre figura paterna y acólito, se muestra muy callada y ausente. Sentada contra la pared, acaricia repetidamente a Kuro, que yace cómodo en su regazo. Parece pensativa.

—Hey, ¿Seguro que estás bien? Te noto agotada, casi no hablas.—le comenta Souta.

—...Así es, estoy un poco cansada.—confiesa, mientras lo evidencia con un bostezo que disimula tapándose la boca.—Pero quiero quedarme hasta que terminen esos cinco minutos que faltan. Luego me acostaré, de verdad. ...Y gracias, Souta, por preocuparte.

—¿Eh? No es eso, es que se te nota a leguas, chiquilla. Te caes de sueño. Eso, y que estás pensando en algo. Lo noto perfectamente.

—...Ya sé que eres perspicaz, Souta.—le adula ella, con una media sonrisa, producto de su cansancio.

—¡Q-que no es eso, es que se te ve en la cara!

—¿La joven Yukiko desea compartir algo con los demás? Puede comentar cualquier cosa que circunde por su mente.—le asegura el anciano ciego.

—...Gracias, señor Houinbou. Si tanto les interesa… En realidad, estaba pensando en que la gente suele tener algún tipo de propósito cuando cambian de año, ¿No es verdad?

—Seh, claro, y más de la mitad no cumplen ni la mitad de cosas de las que se proponen.—asegura Souta, totalmente franco.

—Quizás tengas razón, sin embargo no me es necesario proponerme muchas cosas para luego no cumplirlas. ...No obstante, sí que me gustaría proponerme algo.

—¿Uh, en serio? ¿Y qué es, si puede saberse?—le cuestiona Souta, curioso.

A lo mejor llegando a comprender que lo que Yukiko quiere anunciar es realmente importante, Kuro se incorpora y la ayuda a levantarse. La chica da a entender que está ausente y pensativa unos instantes más, hasta que de repente se muestra mucho más seria y centrada.

—Durante este nuevo año, que seguramente sea el último que pueda vivir, quisiera terminar de pagar mi gran deuda con el señor Houinbou, aunque sea impagable haciendo todo lo que pueda. Además, al mismo tiempo, me haría muy feliz convivir contigo este tiempo, Souta, y que encima pueda serte de ayuda en algo en tu rehabilitación. No sé cómo podría serlo, pero el señor Houinbou está convencido de que algo podré hacer, así que le creo. Y espero que así sea.

Después de su discurso, la muchacha sonríe sencillamente. Souta, al principio, se queda sin saber muy bien qué decir. Reflexiona ante las palabras de la chica, tan leales como ella misma. Nunca ha creído que nadie cumpla lo que se propone para esta fecha tan señalada, o al menos que no le ponga mucho hincapié en cumplirlo, pero con Yukiko le da justamente la impresión contraria. Sabe por todo por lo que ha pasado, y después de todo eso, la ve completamente capaz de cumplir lo que se ha propuesto.

—Yukiko, sabrás lo que estás diciendo, porque por algo lo habrás dicho. Y al haberlo oído, lo que espero es que lo cumplas, lógicamente. Yo estaré aquí para verlo, y si me demuestras que estás dispuesta a cumplirlo, sería capaz, si me perdonas la ironía, de verte con ojos muy distintos a con los que veo a la mayoría del resto de la gente.

—...Me gustaría mucho que fuera así.

—Y ya que estás tan dispuesta a hacer eso por mí, a mí también me gustaría proponerme lo mismo contigo. No creo demasiado en las coincidencias, y tal y como dice el señor Houinbou, si has llegado hasta aquí y hasta ahora, viva, después de todo, será por algo. Si cumples lo que te has propuesto, yo lo cumpliré también, intentando serte de alguna ayuda mientras vivas. Ya que tú lo has hecho por mí, no puedo ser menos, ¿Qué te parece?

Ryouken se queda mudo metafóricamente. No todo el mundo es capaz de sonsacarle tales palabras y proposiciones al acólito al que conoce. Tal y como ha dicho el susodicho, él mismo cree que si las vidas de Yukiko y Souta se han cruzado, se debe a algo más que una coincidencia. Y oírles a los dos, cuyas vidas se han cruzado probablemente por más que el simple azar, proponerse tan leal propuesta, le llena de satisfacción. Está deseando ver el desarrollo del nuevo año, a pesar de ser ciego.

—Aprecio mucho tu proposición, Souta. Gracias. Creo que este año, aunque sea el último que pueda vivir seguramente, promete ser muy interesante.

No sabe por qué, pero Souta no lo niega. No es capaz de negar algo que podría llegar a considerar cierto. "Interesante" es una buena palabra para describir el futuro próximo que se les avecina, especialmente desde que llegó la nueva incorporación a la celda, y a su vida. Simplemente, se queda callado, pensando y sopesando todo esto, cosa que puede saber Ryouken y puede llegar a intuir la exhausta Yukiko.

Se oye una potente cuenta atrás. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno. Muchos aplausos y jolgorio. En el exterior empiezan a apreciarse ruidosos y luminosos fuegos artificiales, que dan al traste con el equilibrio de oscuridades que presenta la noche fría.

—¡Ah! ¡Fuegos artificiales! N-no me gustan demasiado… Además de que me traen malos recuerdos.—se asusta Souta, cubriéndose los oídos y arqueando sus finas cejas.

—Keh heh heh...—se ríe Ryouken, con suavidad.—¿Los puede oír la joven Yukiko desde aquí?

—Ehm, sí… Creo poder oír como unas explosiones, y como unos silbidos… ¡Huy!—se espanta, ante un repentino chispazo.—Son muy ruidosos. Tanto la gente como los fuegos. ¿Cómo son, Souta?

—Pues, dado que hay tantos… Caros. E inútiles.—se carcajea con sorna el pelirrojo.

—Muy gracioso...—ironiza Yukiko, alzando una ceja.—Hablaba del aspecto. ¿Tienen color?

—Sí, de hecho. Son de varios colores. Verdes, azules, rojos… Pero dudo que relaciones nada, no creo que sepas cómo son los colores.

Yukiko se sujeta la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar derechos, pensativa.

—Creo… Creo que alguna vez llegué a ver los colores. Sería antes de la amnesia… Por lo que sé que existen colores, y sé que "verde", "azul" y "rojo" son colores, pero… Mi recuerdo de cómo se ven es muy lejano, así que no logro acordarme. Apuesto que es obra de la amnesia.

—...Una pena. En fin, feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo.—desea Souta, cayendo por fin en la cuenta de que ya han traspasado las doce de la noche.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Souta. También a usted, señor Houinbou.

—Keh heh heh… Feliz Año Nuevo al acólito y a la joven Yukiko. Y también a Kuro.—sonríe el anciano, buscando con la mano a su mascota.

Kuro no tarda en encontrar su mano, dejándose acariciar…

—Eso, eso. A ti también, Kuro. Eso es, buen chico.—le dice Souta, con una sonrisa y acariciándole la cabeza.

—Buen Año Nuevo, Kuro.—se une Yukiko, buscándole también, a lo que el animal responde con un suave lametazo en la mano.

Después de desear un feliz año a sus compañeros, Souta y Yukiko hacen ademán de empezar a jugar un poco con Kuro, quien en poco tiempo ha acaparado las atenciones, convirtiéndose en el alma de la celebración. A pesar de sus juegos, ninguno de los dos jóvenes puede olvidar ni olvidará la propuesta que se han hecho, de algún modo u otro, mutuamente.

Al poco, Yukiko vuelve a bostezar. Ha estado despierta demasiado tiempo, y debe acostarse ya.

—Cada día me fatigo más… Noto como mi enfermedad avanza sin tregua. Por eso tengo la sensación de que no duraré mucho más. ¿Entiendes lo que he querido decir?

—Claro… Claro que lo entiendo. Es solo que… Nunca había oído a nadie estar tan tranquilo ante la muerte y todo eso como tú.

—Esa es la verdad, y cuanto antes me conciencie de ello, mejor. Pero, ¿Sabes algo, Souta?

—¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Te prometo que ha sido un placer conocerte antes de llegarme a morir.

Esa respuesta deja aturdido a cualquiera. Nunca nadie había especificado el estar complacido de conocer a alguien antes de su muerte. La chica lo dice con una tranquilidad casi preocupante y desconcertante.

—Gra… ¿Gracias?

—Oh, ya sé que haces muy bien en no creer promesas. Yo te lo he dicho de verdad, pero no tienes por qué creerme aunque te lo prometa. En su lugar… Te lo iré demostrando a medida que pase el tiempo que me queda, ¿Te parece?

—...Me parece perfecto. Ese es un buen punto de vista: no creo en las promesas. Pero estoy dispuesto a dejar que me lo demuestres. Si resulta que lo que has prometido es cierto… Mi respeto por ti estará en las nubes, ¿Me explico?

—Claro, claro… Haces muy bien en no creer en promesas… Aunque yo sé de alguien en el que confías plenamente...—le comenta Yukiko, mientras se tapa con la manta de su futón.

—Explícate.

—Hablo del señor Houinbou, Souta. Le eres muy leal, por todo lo que pasó y eso… Eso significa que confías en él, ¿Me equivoco?

Lo medita para sus adentros. Tiene razón.

—Sí, estás en lo cierto. Yo no confío en la gente, me cuesta muchísimo, por razones obvias. El señor Houinbou es la única excepción. Ha sido, es y siempre será como un padre para mí. Por eso confío en él plenamente.

—Por eso le serás leal para siempre, y por eso te da igual lo que haya hecho, porque es como un padre para ti.

—Así es. Supongo que a ti te pasará otro tanto. Si quieres que te sea franco, nunca pensé que alguien como tú existiría.—le asegura Souta, serio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vamos, supongo que te has dado cuenta que tu historia y la mía se parecen bastante. Además, no hablas sinsentido, como la mayoría, sabes. Eres consciente de tu situación, no tratas de aparentar lo que no eres, y anuncias que te vas a morir pronto sin pestañear siquiera. Eso no lo hace todo el mundo. Porque no eres todo el mundo.

—...Me lo tomaré como un halago, así que muchas gracias, Souta. La verdad es que… La mayoría me considera muerta ya, sabes. Por eso intuyo que será porque no me queda mucho. Y no puedo luchar contra eso, porque es algo que no he elegido yo, y no voy a poder cambiar por mucho que quiera. Y también es por eso por lo que he hecho esa propuesta antes.

—...Lo sé.

—Je. Seguro que sí. Sabes muchas cosas. Porque eres muy inteligente.—le sonríe ella, con sencillez.

—Y dale…—protesta Souta.—Creo que me sobreestimas.

Como si Ryouken le hubiese leído la mente a su acólito, viendo que no se le ocurriría bien qué responder, decide intervenir.

—Ya son altas horas para la joven Yukiko. Sería mejor que durmiese, y descansase bien. A pesar de que a servidor le agrada verla charlar con su acólito, mañana podrán continuar.

—Sí… Gracias, señor Houinbou, y buenas noches. A ti también, Souta.

—Buenas noches, Yukiko.

Por mucho que tenga muchas ganas de seguir conversando con su nuevo conocido, al que está encantada de haberlo podido conocer, el sueño gana la batalla una vez más. Su ardua enfermedad está al acecho siempre, limitándola mucho y haciéndola dormir como si se estuviese reponiendo de un esfuerzo supremo que no ha hecho. Todos los días pasa similar.

Aprovechando que el ambiente se ha tornado mucho más silencioso, Souta piensa en lo que ha pasado en los últimos momentos. Él, alguien que no cree en propuestas absurdas de Año Nuevo, acaba de pactar con Yukiko el ayudarse mutuamente como propósito del Nuevo Año. Él, que no cree en promesas, ha mostrado estar dispuesto a ver cómo Yukiko cumple una que le ha hecho. Definitivamente, hay algo en Yukiko muy diferente al resto de la gente.

—Señor Houinbou… Usted… ¿Está de acuerdo con lo que dijo Yukiko antes?

—¿El qué en particular?

—Eso de que dijo… Que el año que acaba de empezar promete ser interesante.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor está seguro de ello, de que será tan interesante como el porqué hay gente que no vuelve a casa nunca más…—sonríe fríamente.— Pero qué extraño… Servidor creía que su acólito no creía en las promesas, menos en la de años que prometen ser interesantes.

A lo que, después de sorprenderse, su acólito alega:

—Lleva toda la razón, pero… Hay algo que me hace creerlo así. Absurdo, ¿No le parece?

—No necesariamente. Los humanos tienen un instinto que se basa en premisas para hacerse una idea sobre qué les puede deparar el futuro. A veces se acierta, a veces se erra. Al fin y al cabo, el futuro es impredecible.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. Así pues, usted cree así por un instinto.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor no puede ver el futuro, evidentemente. Pero rara vez se ha equivocado en esta clase de cosas. Es por eso que considera que hay gran posibilidad de que esté en lo cierto. Además, si así lo cree la joven Yukiko, poseedora de una gran inteligencia, lo dirá por algo. Y si, para añadir más, también el acólito tiene esa impresión, y la inteligencia del acólito no tiene nada que envidiarle a ninguna otra…

El pelirrojo hace un silencio. Sabe de sobras, lejos de ser engreído, que tanto la suya como la del resto de sus compañeros de celda son inteligencias preciadas, y las tres han estado de acuerdo en algo. Así pues, no puede estar muy lejos de la realidad.

Por lo tanto, este año promete ser interesante. Y quizás, en más de un sentido. Pero como no se puede predecir el futuro, solo resta esperar. Esperar a que el año muestre todo su interés.


	7. Capítulo 6

Y tal y como empezó, el año avanza, y sigue avanzando. Rumbo a lo que pueda tener de interesante, desconocido de momento. Tanto para Souta como para Yukiko, al igual que para Ryouken, que hacen su vida normal ahí en prisión a la espera paciente de algo de especial mención.

Sin embargo, el anciano asesino no necesita que algo así pase para alegrarse de confirmar su hipótesis. Especialmente desde que Yukiko se unió a sus vidas, al monje se le ve de muy buen humor, alegre de pasar sus días entre rejas con los dos.

Cada día, Yukiko toma clases como suzu de Ryouken, prestando gran atención a pesar de creer en la religión, sea cual sea. El anciano la instruye encantado, y se le ve alegre de que haya vuelto después de tantos años. Mientras duran las lecciones de meditación, Souta siempre anda cerca, nunca mejor dicho meditabundo, notando perfectamente la felicidad de su figura paterna al estar cerca de ambos.

Cuando las lecciones terminan por un día, Souta se pasa los ratos muertos charlando con Yukiko, sobre cosas con las que probablemente no haya hablado con nadie. Le cuenta una y otra vez y con detalles todos los sucesos de su pasado, especialmente aquellos que le provocaron sus traumas, a los que no identifica como tal cosa, solo asegura que son sus recuerdos. Y tampoco le gusta hablar de ello, está harto de repetir aquello. A pesar de que a veces la trama llega a repetirse, Yukiko no protesta ni una sola vez, escuchando con atención.

—En el fondo, da igual cuantas veces lo recuerde. No por ello se me va a borrar de la cabeza cuanto antes, más bien todo lo contrario. Supongo que hablarlo va bien para liberar un poco de angustia. O eso dicen. Pero bah, es todo una tontería, no sirve para nada. —menciona Souta, con cierto desdén y pasividad.

—Mientras te vaya bien, yo no tengo problema en escucharte. Así cada vez me voy haciendo una idea más precisa. Y además, yo no tengo mucho que contar, así que…

—...Ya, supongo. Bueno, estoy ya un poco harto de hablar siempre de lo mismo, pero si me va bien, pues… No obstante, ahora me tengo que ir. Ejercicios de los presos, ya sabes.

—Oh, ¿Puedo acompañarte? No es que tenga mucho ímpetu para el ejercicio, pero me gustaría que me diese un poco el aire. Lo sé, "Yukiko, no creo que con tu débil tacto de haga algo". Igualmente, me irá bien.

—Si te apetece… ¿Hay algún problema, señor Houinbou?

—Keh heh heh… Ninguno en absoluto. Que la joven Yukiko vaya, y se airee tranquila. Servidor les espera aquí a ambos para la cena, con Kuro. ¿Verdad que Kuro les espera también? Buen chico, buen chico…

Tras despedirse del anciano asesino, el pelirrojo y la muchacha ciega abandonan la celda precedidos por un guardia, que les acompaña al patio, donde hay otros presos ejercitándose.

—Ya me toca. Ven, siéntate aquí. Quieta ahí o lo lamentarás, podrías caerte.

—Qué gracioso, como si pudiera irme a algún sitio por mí misma.

Después de acomodarla en una silla, Souta se une a sus compañeros de prisión en sus ejercicios rutinarios, mientras Yukiko se airea un poco y espera paciente a que termine. Sin duda, la paciencia es una de sus virtudes… Al menos en esa ocasión.

Si no fuese ciega, sin embargo, se hubiese dado cuenta de que algunos de los reos la observan desde la distancia, extrañados. Al verle los ropajes japoneses y los ojos carentes de iris y pupilas, muchos la relacionan con Ryouken Houinbou, y por eso, la reacción es ir a preguntarle a Souta al respecto.

—Es una conocida del señor Houinbou. Una discípula suya, que llegó hace unos días, y se quedará por un tiempo. ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?—responde Souta, lacónico y extrañado al respecto de las incesantes cuestiones.

Terminan las sesiones, está oscureciendo y ya es hora de la cena. A Souta le toca hoy ayudar al guardia a guardar unas cosas del entrenamiento en su lugar correspondiente, ya que los presos se van turnando para hacer dicha acción. Cuando acaba, vuelve al patio para recoger a Yukiko y llevarla de vuelta a la celda. Sin embargo, al disponerse a hacerlo, la ve rodeada de mucha gente. Sorprendido, se acerca a la muchedumbre.

—Ah, así que te llamas Yukiko, ¿Eh, bonita?—aclara uno.

—Ehm, sí…

—Pobre Yukiko, eso de ser ciega debe de ser trágico, ¿No es verdad?—se preocupa otro.

—Es difícil, pero…

—¡Seguro que el amable señor Houinbou te ayuda mucho al respecto! Porque sois muy amigos, ¿No?—dice un tercero.

—Sí, me ayuda. Y sí, es algo así… Pero…

—¡Que sepas que estaremos siempre ahí para lo que necesites! Tú pide lo que quieras, que nosotros te lo conseguimos, ¿Eh?

—Pues claro, hemos de tratar bien a nuestra nueva amiga.

—Eh, tíos, ¿Se puede saber qué rayos queréis de Yukiko?—corta Souta, interviniendo muy sorprendido.

Al verle, todos los demás se despiden rápida y calurosamente de Yukiko, marchándose hacia el interior de la prisión.

—Aquí estás, Souta.

—Hey, ¿Qué tripa se les ha roto a esos, Yukiko?

—Ni idea. De hecho, estaba aquí esperando a que terminases de entrenar, y han aparecido todos esos hombres, tratándome como si fuese una deidad o algo…

Souta no está seguro si a esos tipos les faltan un par de tornillos… O tienen alguna intención oculta. Opina que será mejor no pensar más en el tema e ir a cenar junto con Yukiko, que empieza a dar signos de estar cansada.

Al llegar a la celda, los guardias traen la cena para todos sus ocupantes, y cuando la acaban, y después de charlar un poco, Yukiko queda traspuesta. Unas pocas horas después, es el propio Souta el que decide irse a dormir. No sabe a qué hora se acuesta el señor Houinbou puesto que a veces tiene la impresión de que el monje nunca duerme.

Al día siguiente, Yukiko se levanta de su profundo sueño con su habitual coleta hecha un remolino. Por eso, antes de empezar la rutina diaria, Souta se presta en peinarla, como suele hacer de vez en cuando. Cuando termina de rehacerle la coleta de caballo, le incorpora el bonito lazo blanco y unas cintas para decorar en algunos mechones.

—No era necesario, Souta. Aun así, muchas gracias.—es lo que siempre le responde ella, con una flamante y aparentemente sincera sonrisa.

—No hay de qué, en serio.—también por costumbre le replica Souta.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, empieza algo distinta de lo habitual. Un guardia le llama para ir a aclarar un asunto relacionado al almacenamiento de material que Souta realizó el día anterior. Sin mucho interés, al pelirrojo no le queda otra opción que aceptar y limitarse a ser escoltado por el guardia. De nuevo, Yukiko insiste en acompañarle para estirar un poco las piernas. Después de que Ryouken asegure que no le molesta empezar las lecciones un poco más tarde que de costumbre, y de que el domador alegue que a él no le molesta que le acompañe, ambos vuelven a salir fuera de la celda.

Al final, resulta que aquel asunto que había que tratar no era más que un malentendido. Había un encargo para traer nuevo material, que al parecer llega con retraso, y algún guardia torpe había creído que Souta dio al traste con algo, o alguna cosa por el estilo.

Quedando el asunto zanjado, los dos vuelven a la celda, resultando su pequeña excursión una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

—Al final no tenía mucho misterio la cosa, ¿Eh?—ironiza Yukiko.

—Bah, no han entendido que yo era domador, no mago. ¡No puedo hacer desaparecer las cosas! ¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo!—alega Souta, con una chispa de sarcasmo.

—Pero siempre pudiste amaestrar lo que fuese eso para que se fugasen.—bromea.

—Jo, pero aquello daba mucho miedito, ¡Yo no podría controlar ni el mando de la tele, no podría, no podría! Pero da igual, mejor que se haya solucionado ya y no haya pasado a mayores. Ahora, vamos. El señor Houinbou te estará esperando.

Cuando ambos ya están casi llegando a la celda, a Yukiko se le cae la campanita que lleva atada a su cinturón.

—¡La campana!—se alarma.

—Anda, entra en la celda, yo te la cojo. Espérame, no tardo nada, está ahí mismo.

Para recoger la campanita "extraviada", Souta debe dar algunos pasos alejándose de la celda. No le cuesta el más mínimo esfuerzo, pero al levantarse de recogerla, oye voces cerca de él, al otro lado del pasillo que conduce a la celda especial.

—¡Hey! ¿La habéis visto, la habéis visto? Acaba de pasar con su "amiguito"...

—¿Es que eres de la otra acera o qué, tío? ¡Cómo te fijas en el amiguito y no en lo lindo que le queda ese kimoncito!

—¡Ya ves, ya ves! Maldigo al que le puso ese jersey por abajo que la tapa tanto, joder.

—Anda que no sabe buscarse "discípulas" bonitas nuestro señor asesino…

—Eh, que como te oiga igual nos aleja de esa preciosidad, cretino.

—¡Es que a la mínima que se despiste o ese viejo o ese pelirrojo, ya puede ser muy ciega que no va a ver venir lo que le voy a hacer!

—¡Qué hablas! ¡Ole por ese pelirrojo que la hace pasearse por aquí ahorrándonos el trabajo de espiarla!

—Eh, ya puedes decirle a ese payaso que me la pido primero. ¡Esa pibita es mía antes que de nadie!

—No te preocupes por ese, tiene toda la pinta de desviado, pobre chiquilla mía… Con vaya dos ha ido a parar… ¡Ojalá se mudase a celdas de tíos hechos y derechos como yo, que se lo pasaría bien!

Mientras los colegas reos se echan a reír entre ellos con sorna, Souta se levanta después de recoger la campana del suelo, sorprendido y algo irritado.

—¡Serán cretinos…!—bufa Souta.—¿Acaso se creen que Yukiko es la guarra de turno? ¡Malditos hipócritas, solo le hacen la pelota para ganarse de calle al señor Houinbou!

Se encamina de vuelta a la celda, pensando en cómo se lo dice a Yukiko, porque cree que debe decírselo, antes de que la sigan tomando por estúpida, o lo que es peor, por un objeto.

—¡Hey, Souta! Ya has llegado, pensaba que te habías perdido o algo.

—...Toma tu campana.—le responde, solemne, mientras le coge la mano para dársela.

—¿Hum? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada, no es nada. ...Bueno, en realidad...—no sabe cómo hablarle de eso con tacto. —¿Sí?—se pregunta Yukiko, extrañada.

—...Luego te lo cuento. Ahora tienes la clase del señor Houinbou, ¿No? Adelante, ya habéis esperado demasiado.

—No, no, ¡Cuéntamelo, no me tengas en vilo! ¿Es algo malo?—le ruega ella.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor desconoce qué puede ser la materia de conversación que traiga el acólito, pero puede decirle a la joven Yukiko que quizás sea mejor que espere un poco.

—Hm… Bueno, está bien, si usted lo dice.

Sin más dilación, empieza la clase. Mientras tanto, Souta medita para sus adentros, sin usar lo que Yukiko está aprendiendo en sus lecciones, cómo puede decirle que aquellos que la estaban adulando ayer lo hacían con segundas intenciones, o incluso unas terceras muy obscenas. Pero piense lo que piense, ¿De qué manera puede decir suavemente algo tan grosero? Al final, llega a la conclusión de que endulzarle las cosas no va a cambiar nada, o incluso va a ir a peor, como suele pasar.

—De acuerdo, ahora ya ha terminado mi clase, ¿Me vas a contar lo que te ha pasado? ¡No me asustes!

—Mira, te seré franco: he intentado decírtelo con tacto, pero no servirá de nada, y odio perder el tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos presos que vinieron a saludarte ayer, tan amablemente?

—Sí, los recuerdo, ¿Por? ¿Te han dicho algo?

—A mí no, porque valor tendrían diciéndome algo así a la cara. Se han propuesto entre ellos sugerirme que te acompañe más frecuentemente a dar paseos por la cárcel, porque se mueren por verte… Sin el jersey de debajo. O sin el kimono, vamos.

—Espera, ¿Qué?—se sorprende ella, sin dar crédito.

—Como lo oyes. Que si no fuera porque "ese viejo y ese payaso" , que se buscan "amiguitas" que están como un tren, ya te habrían invitado a su celda, para que te diviertas y aun siendo ciega no veas venir lo que te iban a hacer. Pero que mientras no lo sepas, será un placer aprovecharse de ti en un sentido metafórico para ponerse al asesino vejestorio de su parte. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

No contesta. Yukiko simplemente asimila la información que acaba de recibir con una mueca de sorpresa y desengaño.

—¿...De verdad has oído algo así, Souta?

—Con mis dos oídos. Oye, puedes creerme o no, yo te digo lo que he escuchado. Y te lo digo porque no me gustaría, primero, que te hiciesen cualquier cosa, porque como no están muy bien de la chola, a saber… Y segundo, que te enterases más tarde por algún medio de que yo lo sabía y no te dije nada.

—Así que me estás diciendo que, básicamente, solo les importa caer bien al señor Houinbou y solo pasarían de mi trasero a no ser porque "la niñata está de vicio", ¿Lo he entendido?

—Más o menos algo así, sí. Ya ves que esos salidos están de media torta, así que yo que tú me andaría con cuidado con esa gente.

Yukiko deja ir un largo suspiro, algo abatida.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien?

—Gracias por avisarme, Souta… Gracias por evitar que creyese en gente tan despreciable.

—Eh, que si no me crees, podrías oírlo por ti misma, y comprobar que te soy franco. No te voy a obligar a creerme. Como tienen la cabeza tan llena de serrín, tenderles una "trampa" no sería complicado. Yo te ayudo, si quieres. Solo para que puedas comprobarlo por ti misma, y de paso evitar que hagan alguna tontería contigo que nadie quiera.

—… ...Está bien. ¡No voy a permitir que me traten como un trozo de carne sin sentimientos!—afirma, decidida.

—De acuerdo. Si estás segura, te diré lo que podemos hacer para que les oigas. Primero iremos camino del patio, como hemos ido antes. Fue desde ahí donde les oí, por lo que supongo que si volvemos a pasar, volverán a vernos y se pondrán a largar obscenidades sobre ti y sobre cómo te van a usar para caer bien al señor Houinbou.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Luego, cuando crucemos por la esquina y ya no te puedan ver, se quedarán quietos hablando donde estaban, y entonces aprovechando que hemos girado, accederemos por otro camino que acaba directamente a donde ellos estarán dando la espalda. Eso evitará que nos vean llegar y puedan esconderse o escapar. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Poca diferencia hay para mí entre un pasillo y un cruce, pero sé que sabes lo que haces. Así que, de acuerdo. Podemos ir después de comer…

—Hey, ¿Estás bien?

—No es nada, es que… Nada.—asegura, visiblemente algo deprimida, aunque evita aparentarlo.

La comida llega en breve. Al contrario que de costumbre, Ryouken no se ha enterado de la materia de la conversación, aunque ambos están seguros de que se acabará enterando, porque tiene buena memoria para recordar que Souta quería decirle algo y porque a pesar de no poder ver sí puede notar a Yukiko alicaída, afectada por algo que todavía no sabe pero que sabrá en su momento.

—¿Qué, nos vamos?

—...Sí, vamos. Cuanto antes termine esto, mejor, supongo...—accede, todavía tristona.

De momento, el asesino ciego deja que se vayan acompañados por un guardia sin hacer preguntas. Ya tendrá tiempo para hacerlas cuando sea lo que sea lo que vayan a hacer se solucione.

Souta acompaña a Yukiko por la senda que han recorrido por la mañana. Al acercarse a la abertura que conecta con el pasillo de donde salían las voces de los presos, Souta le susurra al oído que escuche atentamente, para asegurarle que no estaba mintiendo. Yukiko así lo hace, y en efecto, algo oye. Al estar un poco lejos, sin embargo, no interpreta el mensaje con claridad, aunque el mero hecho de comprobar que hablan a sus espaldas ya le produce un profundo desagrado.

Dan la vuelta, tal y como habían acordado, hasta llegar al acceso que hay detrás de la pandilla de presos hablando a escondidas. Cuando llegan, el guardia les deja solos, pues le han llamado y de todas maneras no pueden ir a ningún lugar sin que los brazaletes que llevan los presos reaccionen.

—Aquí estamos. No hagas ruido.—murmura Souta.—Delante de ti.

Yukiko aguza el oído para escuchar con atención. Aunque eso le pueda doler, si resulta ser como asegura Souta, lo considera mejor que que la engañen y se aprovechen de ella.

—¡Dita sea, ya se ha largado! Podría haberse quedado un ratito más cerca nuestro, pero no sé si me hubiese aguantado…

—Ahí le has dado, tío. La llego a ver un minuto más y ya me veis llevándola a empujones hasta mi celda.

—¡O tironeándole de las mangas, a ver si con suerte se le rompen, y con ellas, ese kimono! ¡Maldita sea, ojalá tuviese esa suerte!

—Seguro que conmigo se lo pasaría tan bien que se lo callaría a ese vejestorio ciego y hablaría con él para darme algún poder en esta prisión, ¡Sería la hostia!

—Eso si el pelirrojo te la deja un ratito, porque ya se ha escondido un montón de veces hoy con ella, ¡A saber a dónde se la lleva y qué le hace mientras tanto!

Yukiko no necesita oír nada más. Acaba de comprobar, como por otra parte creía cierto desde el principio, que Souta no la estaba mintiendo. Desde el principio, solo ha sido una excusa perfecta para acercarse a Ryouken y ya de paso "regalarse la vista" un rato. Ahora que lo ha escuchado, le sienta muy mal haber sido usada de tal cruel forma. Pero no podía quedarse sin saberlo. O hubiese sido mucho peor.

Souta comprueba en la expresión de la chica que ya se lo ha creído de sobras y no quiere escuchar ninguna obscenidad más a su costa. Por lo tanto, decide poner fin a la pantomima.

—Vete tú a saber si me la he llevado a algún lugar tan remoto como allí donde haya una de vuestras neuronas inmune a vuestras hormonas, y vete a saber si allí nos da por hablar mal de la gente. Aunque no creo que os ganemos ni de lejos.—delata su presencia Souta, con una expresión recriminante.

Inmediatamente, la pandilla de reos que conversaban tan groseramente unos breves instantes atrás se da la vuelta, para comprobar que la voz que les ha llamado la atención procede de ese pelirrojo del que hablaban, Souta, acompañado de Yukiko, que trata de calmarse para sus adentros, dejando ver una expresión muy seria.

—¡Ugh…! ¡M-mierda!—maldice uno, por lo bajini.

Justodespués, uno de sus compañeros deja ver una forzadísima sonrisa, aparentando amabilidad.

—Caramba, ¡Pero si es Souta, que tan amable como es acompaña a la pobrecilla niña!

—Eso mismo, eso mismo. Yukiko, querida, ¿Te encuentras bien, tesoro? No queremos que te canses mucho, sería malo para tu salud…

Aunque ella trata de tranquilizarse para sus adentros, no puede evitar "estallar" de pura ira.

—¡¿Pero por qué clase de idiota me tomáis?!

Incluso Souta se ha sorprendido. Se la suele ver muy apaciguada, pero cuando la mosquean, tiene su carácter.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué no me decís a la cara lo que me queráis decir?! ¡No soy la fulana estúpida que os creéis que soy! ¡Y no tratéis de disimularlo, o va a ser peor!—chilla, enfurecida.

Souta, algo incómodo, le alza un poco la cara con un gesto, para ayudarla a quedar a la altura de los ojos de los presos. Aunque de poco le sirva, quiere que deje ver toda la furia que siente en ese instante.

—Oh, vamos, ya que estoy aquí, podéis pedirme que os la preste un ratito, el señor Houinbou estará encantado de prestárosla también…—ironiza Souta, con aparente mosqueo que delata su tono sarcástico.

—Por favor, calmaos los dos… No sabemos de qué nos estáis hablando...—se atreve a intentar negar uno.

—¡Mi oído no será muy fino, pero os he escuchado perfectamente! ¡Cuando queráis algo de mí, pedídmelo a la cara, y por muy ciega que sea, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderos! ¡No soy únicamente un trozo de carne al que podáis usar a vuestro antojo! ¡No me gustan nada los hipócritas, así que probad a serlo, y os vais a enterar!—se defiende ella, algo alterada, sobre todo irada.

Es inútil disimular más lo indisimulable, así que los prisioneros no ven ninguna utilidad de mentir más al respecto. Sin embargo, no por ello se van a volver a sus celdas arrepentidos. Están lo suficientemente cuerdos para saber que por mucho que hable, Yukiko es incapaz de defenderse sola, y menos contra tantos. Y ahora que la muchacha conoce sus verdaderas intenciones, podrá gritar mucho, pero no por ello les va a hacer cambiar de idea.

—Pero mírala, qué preciosidad… ¿Nos estás amenazando, ricura?—le pregunta uno, con malicia.

—Tú mejor te nos calmas un pelín, ¿Eh, guapa? Porque no nos gustaría hacerle daño a una princesa tan linda como tú...—se une otro distinto, mirada escalofriante implantada en su semblante.

Souta se alarma al instante. Sabe perfectamente que gente así es capaz de hacerle daño serio, o en el peor de los casos, de llegar a cumplir por la fuerza sus caprichos más oscuros con ella. Por otra parte, debe rendirse ante la evidencia que ella no va a poder plantarles cara por mucho que quiera. —Vamos, pórtate bien y vente un ratito a jugar con nosotros, ¿Eh? Si te calmas, no tienes por qué sufrir. Solo pon un poquito de tu parte, ¿Vale?

Yukiko cada vez puede oír con más claridad cómo pasos se acercan a ella, cosa que la alerta, poniéndola un poco nerviosa. Pero no por ello permitirá que la traten así.

—No me voy a ninguna parte con vosotros, cerdos, ¡Y no os tengo miedo! —se atreve a espetar, aunque en parte no es completamente consciente de lo que implica lo que dice.

—¡Yukiko, tranquilízate! ¡No hables más de la cuenta!—la aconseja Souta, deduciendo que la cosa puede pasar a las manos en cualquier momento.

No obstante, pese a que en el fondo la chica aprecie el consejo de Souta, no puede evitar seguir a la defensiva, como hace siempre que alguien se mete con ella.

—No saques tus uñas tan pronto, fiera. Necesitas relajarte, ¿Quieres que te demos un masaje? Vamos, seguro que te gusta.

—Seguro que te lo pasas mejor que con ese payasito o ese viejo carcamal que no saben cómo tratar a una nenita como tú…

—¡No metáis a Souta o al señor Houinbou en el tema, o sino…!

—¿O sino qué? ¿Vas a resistirte? No me hagas reír, preciosa. Y no nos cabrees, tampoco, si no quieres pagarlo caro. Sería una pena destrozar un cuerpecito tan divino…

—Ya me estoy hartando de esperar. ¡Ya puedes ser ciega, que ahora mismo vas a ver lo que es bueno, nena!

Antes de que Yukiko pueda defenderse de alguna manera, ya la han atrapado con una facilidad insultante para ella. Lucha por soltarse, forcejeando, pero son demasiado brutos como para huir.

—¡Eh, soltadla ahora mismo!—se alarma Souta al instante, que no se ha movido de ahí.

—¡Aah! ¡Aaaaah!

—Eh, pelirrojo, te la devolvemos para la cena, ¿Vale? Nos llevamos a la princesita a jugar un rato.

—¡Seh, eso si queda algo de ella después de que me la haya cenado enterita!—masculla alguien, siniestro.

—¡Soltadme ahora mismo, soltadme! ¡Dejadme, por favor!—chilla, algo asustada.—¡Souta, por favor!

Es oficial. Ha de parar eso como sea, porque no piensa permitir que le hagan daño, o lo que sea que le quieran hacer. Y aunque su objetivo nunca ha sido pelear, no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras hieren a alguien indefenso que confía en él para que le ayude en este lío.

Una mano al azar está peligrosamente cerca del cinturón de Yukiko, que lucha por apartarse de sus opresores, que por su parte no le conceden tregua alguna. Mientras algunos animan y meten cizaña de fondo, otro tiene intención de apartarle bruscamente el kimono que la cubre. Justo a tiempo, Souta atrapa con fuerza la mano de aquel que quería hacer tal cosa. —¡Oye, ya la estáis soltando, cerdos! ¡No quiero partiros la cara, pero lo haré si es necesario!—salta Souta, de repente desviando todas las atenciones hacia él.

Nada más percatarse que Souta les está desafiando, el hombre que la tiene cautiva entre sus rudas manos la aparta sin miramientos hacia un lado, mientras se gira amenazante hacia el domador.

—¿Qué pasa, mariquita, quieres pelea?

—¡La quiere para él solo, el egoísta! ¡Déjanosla un rato, corre!

—¡Yukiko no es ningún objeto que se preste, se alquile o lo que sea! ¡Sacad vuestras asquerosas manos de encima suyo, ganaos la confianza por vosotros mismos, y dejadla en paz y aliviáos con la manita, enfermos!

La ofensiva de Souta basta para ponerlos a casi todos en posición de querer darle una buena tunda. El pelirrojo no puede evitar dejar ir una sonrisa pícara: sabe de sobras que podría ganarles a todos con una mano atada a la espalda. Pero justo cuando va a defenderse de un ataque, lo interrumpe una voz conocida.

—¡No! ¡Dejad a Souta tranquilo, os he dicho que no le metáis en esto!—interviene Yukiko, que pese a todo está tratando de proteger a Souta de cualquier consecuencia que todo eso pueda tener para él.

—¡Y ahora le defiende, le ama y todo, si es que es tonta perdida la niñata!

—¡Ya me estoy hartando de tanta tontería! ¡Enviad a ese payaso a tomar viento! De mientras...—sigue, mientras vuelve a coger a Yukiko sin que pueda hacer nada.—Tú te vienes conmigo, cariño. ¿Eh que sí? Vaya que sí.—amenaza, con una mirada pícara totalmente terrorífica.

—¡Aaah, suéltame, déjame en paz! ¡Souta, Souta!

Ese hombre no está dispuesto a soltarla por nada, y como se demore un segundo más, Yukiko podría lamentarlo mucho. Souta no irá a permitir algo así, y más cuando después de estando débil como está, antes ha intentado, incluso, defenderle. No necesitaba ninguna protección, se vale por sí mismo, pero igualmente Yukiko no ha dudado en tratar de protegerlo siendo ella la amenazada. Una prueba más de la lealtad de Yukiko. Ha obrado imprudentemente, se ha ido un poco de la lengua, pero cuando Souta ha dado la cara por ella, ella ni se lo ha pensado a la hora de dar la cara por él.

Y Souta será muchas cosas, pero no es un ingrato.

Rápidamente, aparta a empujones a todos los que le bloquean el paso hacia Yukiko, y con fuerza lucha contra los brazos apresadores del que tiene a la chica atrapada.

—¡Como la toques estás muerto! ¡¿Te enteras?!

Nada más se le presenta la oportunidad, y para defenderse de un buen puñetazo, Souta le propina a ese preso una buena bofetada en la cara que le hace soltar bruscamente a Yukiko, que cae al suelo, asustada.

Yukiko ha quedado libre. Pero ese incidente, y más en una cárcel, no va a quedar impune para nadie.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?!—interviene una voz ajena.

Un guardia ha accedido rápidamente nada más escuchar el escándalo, frenando la pelea antes de que pudiese llegar a ser realmente peligrosa. Al final, el incidente termina con un reo con la mejilla roja y sangre en la nariz, que junto a sus compañeros de palique, se disipa a su respectiva celda, y con Souta como el único que ha hecho algo inadecuado en la escena.

La morena, todavía en el suelo, puede escuchar con pesar que intenta disimular inútilmente cómo el guardia le impone a Souta una especie de amonestación o penalización por alterar el orden de la prisión. El pelirrojo, aunque con furia acumulada que se guarda para él, como de costumbre, la encaja con seriedad. Acto seguido, ayuda a Yukiko a incorporarse, mientras comprueba con la mirada que ha salido completamente ilesa.

—...Volvamos a la celda. Vamos.—le dice solemne Souta.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a la celda, ninguno de los dos dice nada en absoluto. Todavía están algo aturdidos respecto a lo que ha pasado. Al llegar, Ryouken nota perfectamente que ha sucedido algo, sin embargo la seriedad que presenta Souta le hace dejarle intentar asimilar la rabia que tiene acumulada hasta que se le pase.

Por otra parte, nota también que su suzu se muestra muy callada y afligida, y a pesar de que trata de calmarse consigo misma, no lo consigue del todo. Quizás necesita hablar con el domador sobre lo sucedido, pero le deja que se tranquilice para sí mismo un tiempo. Como también le vendría bien hacer a ella.

Llega la hora de la cena, y la tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Aunque quizás no se le haya pasado del todo, Souta parece algo más recuperado, por lo que Yukiko aprovecha para hablar con él.

—Souta, yo… Lo siento. Ha sido mi culpa, he sido demasiado imprudente… Si es que en el fondo estaba segura de que no hubiese podido hacer nada de nada, pero no, quise meterme, y… Y ahora te han amonestado por mi culpa, yo…

—Ya, ya. Da igual. No le des más vueltas. Esos malnacidos no volverán a molestarte. Además, no iba a quedarme ahí viendo cómo te hubiesen hecho daño sin hacer nada, sabes. Y a pesar de todo, tuviste el valor de encararte por mí. Sinceramente, no me hacía falta, pero oye… Eso es muy leal de tu parte.

—Tú también diste la cara por mí. No iba a quedarme allí quietecita lloriqueando. ...Bah, qué tonta he sido. Si no me hubiese intentado hacer la valiente, quizás…

—Cosas que pasan. Es solo una penalización, no es el fin del mundo, y tampoco me arrepiento. Así que, ya está. Tú has luchado por mí, yo por ti, estamos en paz. Me he llevado una amonestación por culpa de esos cabrones, y tú te has llevado un buen susto. No ha sido culpa tuya, sinceramente, así que no te la eches.

Yukiko no puede evitarlo, y deja ir una sencilla sonrisa. —Si insistes… Aun así, gracias… Por haberme salvado el pellejo.—afirma ella, no sin un poquito de sorna, ahora que todo ha pasado ya.

—Lo que tú digas. De acuerdo, vamos a aparcar este tema y san se acabó, ya es agua pasada.

—Keh heh heh… Antes de que se pase, servidor quiere también un poco de ese agua que de momento es presente.

Dudando, Yukiko deja verse algo insegura sobre cómo proceder al respecto, hasta que al final Souta deduce que es inútil intentar ocultarle algo a Ryouken, y después de cenar, se lo cuenta todo: cómo los presos quisieron ganarse la confianza de Yukiko cuando luego él les oyó difamar sobre ella y sobre cómo pretendían usarla para ganarse al asesino ciego, el cómo su suzu reunió el valor para plantarles cara a los que la acosaban, y cómo todo ello derivó en una pelea, una penalización, y más que nada, en una muestra de lealtad.

—...Eso explica lo silenciosos que ambos jóvenes han estado el día de hoy en general. Servidor se alegra de que ninguno haya salido gravemente herido.

—Sí, no se preocupe por eso, señor Houinbou, los dos estamos perfectamente. Esa amonestación no me va a matar, y como no tengo intención de meterme en problemas, pues…—asegura Souta, confiado aunque algo serio.

—Servidor siente mucho que por su culpa esa gente tan despreciable haya querido llegar a herir a su joven aprendiz. Sus más sinceras disculpas.

—¿Cómo? ¡Oh, no, por favor, no se culpe! Qué culpa puede tener usted, señor Houinbou, faltaría más. No se la eche, por favor. ¡La culpa fue de esos imbéciles!—. Nada más comprobar que ha alzado el tono, lo corrige para no ser irrepetuosa delante de su maestro.—Huy, perdón...—se disculpa, cortada.

—Keh heh heh…. No hay problema, por servidor la joven Yukiko puede referirse a ellos así.

—Porque lo son, la verdad… ¡Eh, un momento! ¡A ella sí le deja decir tacos! ¡Eso no valeeee!—protesta Souta, algo infantil.

—¡A mí se me ha escapado, listillo, y tú los dices para dar y regalar!—bromea ella, intentado ser simpática con Souta.

—¡Hey, tampoco te pases, graciosilla!—responde, con un tono de burla que tranquiliza a Yukiko, quien se temía que no se lo tomase bien.

—...Sinceramente, servidor espera que ninguno de los dos se acostumbre a decir palabrotas.—les corta Ryouken, solemne, y con un posado que intimida a ambos. Evidentemente, el monje ha acertado, porque inmediatamente los dos se coordinan mentalmente para hablar.

—¡Lo sentimos, señor Houinbou!—se disculpan, algo apurados, ya que lo mínimo que querrían es disgustar al asesino ciego.

—Keh heh heh… Muy bien, muy bien. Pues ahora que servidor está al corriente de la situación, el agua ya puede ser pasada. Servidor va a centrarse en el presente, o quizás en el futuro próximo de ese grupo de reos con los que han hablado antes. Porque ya que han hecho que sus dos compañeros se den una muestra de lealtad, a servidor les gustaría hacerles una visita…

—¿Eh? ¿Una visita?

—Precisamente. Ya que tenían tantas ganas de caerle bien a servidor… Servidor podría enseñarles lo que hace falta para ser uno de los suyos. No suele hacer demostraciones sobre sus técnicas mortales ya, pero por alguien con tantas ganas de caerle bien… Alguien que incluso llegó al extremo de querer usar a una suzu suya… Siempre puede hacer una excepción.—afirma, con una sonrisa pérfida que asustaría a cualquiera, en especial si entendiese su negro sarcasmo.—Incluso Kuro estaría encantado de enseñarles lo que vale. ¿Verdad que Kuro les enseñaría cómo matar con una demostración práctica? Buen chico, buen chico… Keh heh heh…

—En resumen, no me gustaría ser uno de esos gilip… Indeseables.—menciona Souta, leyendo perfectamente entre líneas.

—Fascinante, señor Houinbou, es usted impresionante.—le halaga Yukiko, con una sonrisa.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Porque es capaz de hacer eso cuando han herido a alguien importante para él?—deduce Souta.

—Por eso… Y porque es capaz de defenderse sin vista. Ya me gustaría a mí saber un poco de su particular autodefensa aún siendo ciega…

—Para el carro, Yukiko… Yo pensando que ibas a decir algo con sentimentalismo… Y ahora me dices que lo que querías es saber cómo haber repartido unas cuantas galletas, metafóricamente, claro… Definitivamente, esa no me la esperaba de ti, sabes...—le dice el pelirrojo, algo sorprendido.

—Je, no hay nada de malo en hacerte respetar… Por desgracia solo puedo usar las palabras, que hoy en día poco efecto suelen tener a la hora de la verdad…. Pero lo que no voy a hacer es quedarme sentada mientras me hunden en el barro. Y si para eso he de aprender un poco del señor Houinbou...—menciona, con un poco de ácida sorna y una sonrisa.

Al escucharla reír con algo de guasa, Ryouken deja ir una siniestra risa también, cosa que al principio deja a Souta sin saber qué pensar. La chica se nota mucho más extrovertida con ellos desde que llegó, cuando era tímida y callada. Ahora se la ve mucho más integrada, y más después de haber estado dispuesta a dar la cara por Soutasin poder hacerlo realmente, y aun sabiéndolo. Antes se sentaba calladita, sin hablar demasiado, y ahora está hablando con sorna que le gustaría aprender de la 'autodefensa' de Ryouken, riendo al respecto y todo.

Siguen charlando otro poco dentro de la celda, haciendo un poco de broma sin llegar a cruzar la raya que separa la broma graciosa de la broma pesada. Ha sido un largo día, han vivido muchas cosas, en especial Yukiko, que debería reponerse de los golpes que se ha dado cuanto antes, a pesar de haber sido leves, como medida preventiva. Por eso, Ryouken le aconseja que se vaya a dormir.

—Que la joven Yukiko descanse.

—Gracias, señor Houinbou, buenas noches a usted también.

A pesar de que Yukiko se acomoda con la intención de dormirse, no por ello Souta evitará comentarle un par de cosas.

—¿Qué, te has quedado con ganas de cantarles las cuarenta un poco más?

—Di mejor que me moría por patearles el culo a esos capullos. —asegura, con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

—Estoy contigo ahí. Gente como esos se merecen una buena hostia donde más les duele, a ver si las neuronas se les colocan en el sitio. Así que, yo también les hubiese pateado el culo… De no ser porque soy muy torpe, ¡No podría, no podría, no podría!

—...Vamos, Souta, no me fastidies, claro que podrías. Y de hecho, lo has hecho.

—¿Perdona?

—¡Venga, has apartado a un montón y le has plantado una bofetada a uno que ha sonado tanto que incluso yo la he oído desde el suelo! Es posible que no fuese tu intención, pero por poder, podrías habértelo cargado y todo.

—…

Souta no puede evitar callarse un instante. De hecho, es justo como ella dice, sin embargo no va a ir diciendo a los demás que podría noquearlos sin despeinarse.

—Solo uso la violencia cuando me atacan, no soy de esa clase de chungos que reparten a diestro y siniestro porque sí. En otras palabras, me defiendo cuando me atacan.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me defendiste cuando me atacaban a mí, y no a ti?

—...Porque antes de usar la violencia di la cara por ti con palabras, y me fuiste leal entonces. Así que no iba a dejar ese favor sin pagar. —confiesa, con una sonrisa sencilla que Yukiko cree poder sentir sin verla.

—De la misma manera no podía dejarlo yo sin pagar. Y sí, estamos en paz. Pero aun así, gracias.

—Lo mismo te digo. Por demostrarme que cuando dijiste que eras leal, lo dijiste en serio.

Yukiko no contesta. Asimila sus palabras teniendo en cuenta su significado y la persona de quién vienen, y las circunstancias de esa persona. Y después de hacerlo, solo puede sonreír.

Después de la charla que ha mantenido con Souta, se duerme, sin abandonar su sonrisa ni siquiera dormida. Souta puede comprobarlo. Todo esto le sorprende gratamente. Al fin y al cabo, nunca nadie antes le había sido leal y le había demostrado que quería ayudarlo ayudándole.


	8. Capítulo 7

El nuevo día se levanta con normalidad, y por lo tanto, toca hacer lo de cada día. Durante la mañana, Yukiko debe tomar clase con Ryouken, que la instruye en su religión budista, mientras Souta observa, como siempre ha asegurado que le gusta hacer. A veces juega con Kuro en la celda sin hacer demasiado ruido, o simplemente se sienta a escuchar parte de las lecciones, por curiosidad o por puro aburrimiento.

—Entonces esa "Rueda del Dorma" es el símbolo del budismo, ¿Verdad?

—Keh heh heh… Casi. "Rueda del Dharma", ese es su nombre correcto.

—Oh, vale. Rueda del… Dharma. De acuerdo.

—¡Bien, muy bien! No es ni una rueda de dorma, ni de dormir, ni de norma, ni de ley… Y va con h intercalada. ¡Ves como a la quinta va la vencida!—se burla Souta, con guasa hacia ella.

—¡La h no suena, listillo, eres muy gracioso! Ya me cuesta bastante como para que encima tengas que venir a reírte de mí...—le contesta ella, con una ceja arqueada.—¡Además, tú no crees en esto, qué sabrás tú!—continúa, en su defensa.

—Pues lo mismo que tú, que por cierto, tampoco crees en esto. —contraataca el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se ríe.

Ryouken hace sonar con fuerza su cuenco tibetano, cosa que hace que los dos dejen su riña para más tarde.

—¿Servidor ha mencionado ya que en el budismo el silencio es sumamente importante?—pregunta retóricamente, con una media sonrisa y voz baja.

—L-lo siento, señor Houinbou.—se disculpa Yukiko.

—Vale, vale, perdón.—se une Souta, sacudiendo la cabeza y guardando silencio de nuevo.

—Keh heh heh… Bien, servidor cree que lo próximo que debe saber la joven Yukiko es acerca de este objeto que servidor lleva siempre consigo en su mano.

Mientras se lo explica, Ryouken le tiende a Yukiko a ciegas su rosario, hecho con unas bolas de madera unidas por una de metal y una cinta.

—Oh, así que es algo llamado 'rosario'. Curioso nombre, hm. Vamos a pensar...—Yukiko sujeta el objeto mientras trata de pasarlo por su cabeza, a modo de tiara quizás.—Hum… No, es demasiado corto para mi cabeza. ¡Ah, claro!—Esta vez, se lo coloca en la muñeca como un brazalete.

—¿Hum?—se pregunta Ryouken, ya no ve nada pero no entiende lo que dice su suzu.

—Yukiko, ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?—le pregunta Souta, al borde de un ataque de risa bastante escandaloso.

El motivo de la risa de Souta se basa en que Yukiko muestra su incomodidad porque el rosario le va algo grande como brazalete, y empieza a agitar el brazo para poder colocárselo a una altura que no le moleste… Evidentemente, creyendo que ese es su uso original.

—Yo no sabré mucho, pero al menos sé perfectamente que eso no es una pulsera ni nada que se le parezca, querida.—bromea Souta, sonriendo exagerada e inocentemente, alzando los brazos.

—El rosario sirve para las oraciones, indica las veces que se ha de rezar. Se empieza por el nudo de la cinta y se acaba en él. Ese es su verdadero uso. No es que sirva como ornamento, a pesar de que se ha convertido en algo característico de la indumentaria de servidor.—le explica Ryouken, también aguantando una carcajada a pesar de que intenta ser amable con ella.

—Aah… Así que yo… Oh, fantástico. Muy bien, Yukiko, ¡Así se hace, genio!—se recrimina a sí misma, algo vergonzosamente.

Después de aclarar el malentendido con el rosario, Yukiko lo toca con atención y siguiendo las explicaciones de Ryouken, recita una de las oraciones que ha aprendido una y otra vez, tantas como bolas hay en el rosario, empezando por la cinta y acabando en ella para completar el ciclo.

—Así que sirve para eso… Ahora lo entiendo.

—Keh heh heh… Sí, muy bien, no está mal para ser la primera vez que ha oído hablar de ello. Ahora, toca otra cosa, algo que al menos la joven Yukiko habrá oído: el cuenco tibetano.

—Cuenco tibetano… Vale, esa es fácil. Es eso que sonaba antes, ¿No es cierto?

Ryouken también se lo tiende, para que lo toque y se haga una imagen mental al respecto.

—Es verdad, al pasar la varilla hace como un ruido… Ah, vale, y aquí debe de ser donde se muele el incienso para que se disperse mejor, supongo…

Souta se palmea la frente, porque aunque no cree, sabe mucho más que ella.

—Pero vamos a ver, niña. ¿Qué te crees que es eso, un mortero? ¡Es un cuenco! ¡Y solo sirve para hacerlo sonar!

—¿Qué? ¿Es...Es eso cierto? ¿Solo es un instrumento? Ay, por favor, qué pava soy…

—Keh heh heh… Ciertamente, el acólito tiene razón. Pero errando se aprende. Ahora la joven Yukiko ha aprendido algo nuevo. Y ahora que lo ha aprendido, podrá usar el cuenco correctamente. Adelante, que haga una prueba. —Vale… Tengo que hacerlo sonar… No debería ser muy complicado, vamos allá...

Yukiko sujeta el cuenco mientras piensa en cómo accionarlo. Al final, llega a la conclusión de que se hace sonar dejando el lado hueco mirando al suelo mientras golpea la base con la varilla.

—Pero vamos a ver, suzu de pacotilla...—la pica Souta.—Si pones el cuenco así, ¿Cómo esperas que suene? ¡Así no habrá ni resonancia ni niño muerto!

—¡P-pues entonces dime cómo se hace, listo!

Souta le indica de poner la mano recta y plana para sujetar el cuenco boca arriba. Después, da un golpe seco en un lateral del cuenco, creando un sonido profundo que va dispersando girando la varilla alrededor de los surcos.

Cuando se apacigua el sonido, una sorprendida Yukiko no tiene otra opción que admitir su "derrota".

—¡De acuerdo, tú ganas esta vez! Madre mía, qué atontada estoy...—admite la morena, mientras se sujeta la cabeza con la mano.

—Keh heh heh… Una clase cómica sin ninguna duda. Por eso servidor se ríe tanto con ellos. Aunque luego no quiere hacerse responsable de cualquier mal karma o reencarnación desagradable.

—J-jo, señor Houinbou, pero no me diga eso… Ya sé que su paciencia conmigo ha de ser enorme, ¡Pero mejoraré!

—Recuerda que estás estudiando budismo, Yukiko, no para actriz de una comedia.—la ridiculiza Souta, aunque sin ninguna mala intención.

—¡Eso lo sé de sobras, domador payaso!—contraataca, sacándole la lengua.

—¡Eeeeeh, yo no soy eso, jo! ¡No lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy! —chilla, tapándose las orejas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué eres, eh?

Antes de que el pelirrojo pueda llegar a contestar a la pregunta, ya sea con sorna o sin ella, alguien responde por el domador.

—¿Souta Sarushiro?

Eso atrae la atención de todos, aunque el único que puede identificar al guardia que ha pronunciado su nombre es el susodicho.

—¿...Sí?

—Debido a la terapia de animales que hacemos aquí, te hemos traído una nueva mascota. Mira, este es tu nuevo compañero.

De detrás del policía aparece moviéndose con agilidad un pequeño mono de pelaje pardo, ojos vivos y pinta simpática. Cuando el guardia abre la puerta de la celda, se mueve habilidosamente hacia su nuevo amo, que no deja de mirarle con sorpresa, pero sin desagrado ninguno.

—Eres libre de ponerle el nombre que quieras. Pero deberás darle de comer, entrenarlo y cuidar de él. Después de dar todas las instrucciones, el guardia se marcha de vuelta a su puesto, dejando tras de sí al gracioso animal, que no deja de mirar a Souta con curiosidad.

—...Mira que lo sabía. Debí haber sabido esto desde el principio.

—Souta, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me… Me han traído a mi mascota. Es un mono pequeño. Un monito lindo. Como predije que sería.—cuenta, con una sonrisa.

El domador acaricia al animal con suavidad, a lo que el mono responde bien. No tarda en subirse a sus hombros como gesto de que ha empezado a trabar amistad con él.

—Je, qué bicho tan mono. Nunca mejor dicho… —ironiza, mientras mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con el mono, dejando ver otra gran sonrisa.

Ryouken no la ve, pero puede sentir de algún modo especial que su acólito ha recibido a su nuevo amigo animal con gran alegría.

Además de Souta, el primero en acercarse al nuevo es Kuro. Le olfatea, y a pesar de que al principio se muestre desconfiado, no parece que el mono lo haga por igual. Se acerca a Kuro como si le conociese desde siempre e incluso juguetea con su orejas. Y Kuro no reacciona todo lo mal que los demás se esperarían.

—Keh heh heh… Kuro tiene un nuevo amigo, ¿Verdad? Buen chico, buen chico…

—Así que un monito pequeño… Nunca he visto uno, ¿Cómo son?

Souta se lo explica tan bien como puede a la chica morena, mientras el mono también se acerca a ella con cariño, y se deja acariciar por ella, que por su parte también se alegra de conocerla.

—Oh, qué animal tan tierno…—opina la joven ciega, a raíz de la confianza que el mono tiene en ella también.

—Pues sí, tienes razón. No para quieto, le encanta jugar con todo lo que pilla. A ver si le cuido bien.

—Ah, seguro que sí, Souta, ya verás… Seréis grandes compañeros.

—Lo que necesito ahora es ponerle un nombre… ¿Cómo podría llamarle? —medita Souta, para sí mismo.

Se hace un denso silencio en la celda especial. Parece que incluso los barrotes están tratando de inspirarse para otorgarle un nombre al recién llegado, que por su parte, sigue revoloteando entre los brazos de Souta, que se sienta a pensar.

—Oh, tal vez...—murmura la morena ciega.

—¿Algo se te ha pasado por la cabeza?

—Bueno… Tengo una idea para un nombre. No sé si te gustará, pero si quieres mi opinión…

—Por favor...—cede Souta, con un gesto informal.

—"Tasuke". Así podrías llamarlo. Significa "ayuda". A mí me gusta, no sé… ¿Qué te parece? —Oh, dices ayuda por lo de la terapia…. Aunque bueno, no sé cómo decir que esto de la terapia me parece muy exagerado para llamarlo tal cosa, pero en fin…

Mientras lo piensa, el pelirrojo le echa otro vistazo más al vivaracho animal.

—Conque Tasuke, ¿Eh? No está mal. Me gusta. ¿Y a ti?—le pregunta al mono.

En señal de respuesta, el animal empieza a saltar y a hacer aspavientos con las manos de forma muy exagerada, tan grotesca que hace reír al domador, que lo trata de calmar con éxito, pues por ello ha trabajado con animales y sabe como hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, pues le llamaré Tasuke. ¿Has oído? Tasuke. Ese es tu nombre.—le indica al mono, con una sonrisa.

Tasuke se alegra de tener un nuevo nombre y un nuevo compañero con el que convivir.

—Oh, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi idea, je, je… Encantada, Tasuke.—le saluda Yukiko.

—Keh heh heh… ¿Lo ha escuchado Kuro? Su nuevo compañero del reino animal responde al nombre de Tasuke. Buen chico, buen chico, Kuro…

Como señal de aceptación, Kuro deja ir un ladrido, que atrae la atención de Tasuke, quien parece interpretar el ladrido como uno de aprobación y logra subirse a lomos de Kuro, sin que el animal proteste.

—Anda… Se han caído bien. Qué sorpresa. Bueno, mejor, supongo.

Durante el resto de la mañana, hacen ronda de presentación, y Souta va practicando sus enseñanzas hacia Tasuke por hacerle recordar los nombres de todos allí. Y como es un profesional en la materia, tiene un sistema.

—A ver, Tasuke. Ve hacia… Kuro. Ku-ro. Vamos, ve.

El mono relaciona lo que le han enseñado y corre hacia el perro, que ladra para decirle que ha acertado. Souta le da un pedacito de comida como premio, que Tasuke acepta golosamente.

—Muy bien. Ahora, dime, ¿Dónde está el señor Houinbou? Corre, ve hacia el señor Houinbou, Tasuke.

Souta se cuida de repetirle las cosas para que las memorice rápidamente, y como mono listo que es, Tasuke acierta por segunda vez.

—Keh heh heh… Bien hecho, mono Tasuke. Muy bien.—le adula Ryouken, quien adora a los animales como pone de manifiesto.

—Eso es, bien, Tasuke.—otro nuevo pedacito de comida para el mono.—¿Y si te digo que te vayas con… Souta? Vamos, Tasuke, ve con Souta.

Primeramente, el mono está a punto de caer en su "trampa", puesto que se pone a andar hacia Yukiko. Sin embargo, a medio camino, se da la vuelta y se sube a hombros de su amo.

—Eh, no está mal, no he conseguido engañarte. Eres listo, Tasuke. Toma tu premio. Ahora, te toca ir a por Yukiko. Yukiko. Venga, Tasuke, ve con Yukiko.

Tan pronto como Souta le baja de sus hombros, el mono se echa a andar rápidamente y haciendo ruido hasta lanzarse en brazos de la joven morena, que se ríe ante el gesto.

—¡Muy bien, Tasuke! Eres muy listo, ¿Eh que sí? Bien, Tasuke, bien.—le felicita Yukiko mientras le acaricia.

El pelirrojo le da su recompensa, y después de la breve sesión de entrenamiento, les traen a ellos su propia recompensa. Llega la hora de comer, durante la cual Souta intenta enseñar a Tasuke que robar comida de los demás no es una opción válida.

—¿Alguien sabe por qué no tengo tenedor?—se pregunta Yukiko, intentando buscar el cubierto a tientas inútilmente.

—Qué raro, yo… ¡Eh, Tasuke! ¡Devuélveselo!

El mono, como si de un humano se tratase, se pone a reír esquivando los intentos de Souta por cogerle el tenedor que le ha "robado" a la morena.

—¿Hay algún problema con el nuevo integrante de la celda?—se pregunta Ryouken.

Tasuke tiene incluso el valor de pillar algo del plato del Kuro, a lo que el animal responde gruñendo, mientras el otro se ríe con una risa de mono muy cómica.

—¡Tasuke! ¡Eso no ha estado bien!

Souta intenta buscar una manera de que el recién llegado haga las paces con todos por probar otro sistema. Coge la comida de su animal compañero y llama su atención con ella.

—¿Quieres? Dale ese tenedor a Yukiko. Dáselo y tendrás el premio. Anda, corre.

Dudando, el mono anda tímidamente hacia Yukiko, volviéndose de vez en cuando para encontrar a Souta impertérrito, repitiéndole la orden, hasta que la acata y recibe su premio.

—Eso es. Ahora, ve a darle un poco de tu comida a Kuro, porque tú le has quitado de la suya. Vamos, toma. Tráeselo a Kuro. Venga.—continúa, señalando al perro con el dedo.

Un poco a regañadientes, el mono vuelve a obedecer, e incluso le toca la nariz para pedirle disculpas de alguna manera. Kuro ladra, señal de que acepta sus disculpas. Increíblemente, parece que los dos animales se entienden a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se lleva demasiado bien con gente ajena.

Finalmente, parece que todos ya se llevan bien de nuevo. Incluso después de comer, Souta sigue enseñándole trucos a Tasuke, y pronto se llevan la mar de bien, Tasuke no se separa de él e incluso se sube a sus hombros como costumbre y juguetea con su pelo como haría una peluquera evaluando con qué peinado adornar el pelo de su cliente. Tasuke enternece a Souta, que está encantado de tenerle como animal de compañía, y aunque no necesite ninguna terapia, o eso dice él, estará encantado de pasar sus días de prisión junto al monito.

—Me han dicho que una vez elija el nombre, tengo que apuntarlo en un papel para que así lleven un registro sobre el animal, o algo por el estilo. Chorradas varias, vamos.—explica Souta a Yukiko, que está sentada contra la pared ahora que su clase ya ha terminado. —No me digas. ¿De verdad algo así es necesario?

—No voy a tratar de comprender a esta gente, pero en fin. ¿Tú sabes cómo se escribe "Tasuke", Yukiko? Bueno, no ves las letras, pero lo escribes en braille y asunto resuelto.

—Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Ni en letras, ni en braille. Sé pronunciarlo, pero no podría representarlo, sabes.

—Eh, para el carro, ¿No sabes braille? Entonces, no puedes leer, ni escribir. ¿Nadie te ha enseñado?

—Qué va, ¿Quién me podría haber enseñado? He estado sola la mayor parte de mi vida, así que… La verdad es que es un fastidio, pero si lo sé pronunciar, no me ha servido para mucho reprensentarlo… Pero ahora que lo pienso, me podría haber sido útil, para poder cartearme con el señor Houinbou, o algo por el estilo…

—Claro, te podría haber sido muy útil, como lo fue para mí. Me carteé con el señor Houinbou desde el orfanato, por eso me fue útil. Además, el señor Houinbou aprendió a jugar ajedrez gracias al braille, por ejemplo. Podrías aprender mucho sabiendo.

—Oh, ¿Tú sabes braille, Souta? A quien se le diga que tú siendo vidente sabes braille y yo siendo ciega no tengo ni idea...—ironiza ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Al pelirrojo se le pasa por la cabeza algo: no para de ver día tras día que Yukiko, cuando no está hablando con él y cuando no está dando clase con Ryouken, está muy aburrida ya que no puede hacer gran cosa. Si supiera braille, podría aprender a hacer muchas cosas. Y no sabe exactamente de dónde, pero le sale un impulso por el que le propone algo.

—Quizás yo podría enseñarte braille…

Nada más escuchar eso, Ryouken aguza el doble su oído, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos parece percatarse de ello.

—¿De verdad me enseñarías? Qué majo de tu parte, pero no quiero que tengas que tener una suprema paciencia conmigo. Ya has visto cómo ha ido mi clase de antes...—argumenta la morena, riendo con sorna.

—De todas maneras, ahora el tiempo me sobra, y cuando no me molestan con hacer chorradas para nada, también me aburro. ...Y vale, te lo confieso, cuando me aburro, me vienen muchos recuerdos malos a la cabeza y me acabo comiendo el coco con el maldito pasado nefasto, y me gustaría hacer algo para no pensar en ello. Y si además de eso puedo hacerte un favor, pues oye, dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Tiene sentido, sí. Recordar esta clase de cosas es un fastidio… Y es cierto, cuando no tengo nada que hacer, ya sea la clase, o charlar contigo de lo que sea, estoy aburrida como una ostra… Además de que aprender me iría fantástico aunque sea para el tiempo que me queda…—sopesa, escalofriantemente tranquila al respecto.

Yukiko deja ir una pose pensativa de las suyas, aunque en el fondo, para ella es un beneficio, y no tiene mucho que pensar. Lo único que podría suponerle una pega sería sentirse una especie de carga para Souta. Una vez él le ha dicho que no sería así, más bien casi al revés, y sabiendo también que Souta no se lo habría propuesto de no haber querido hacerlo, no necesita darle más vueltas.

—Pues no se hable más, acepto encantada tu oferta. Así podré escribir mensajes secretos…

—Ehm, siento cortarte el rollo, pero no sería muy secreto ya que Tasuke y Kuro no pueden leer y tanto el señor Houinbou como yo entendemos el braille. Así que de secretos nada.

—¡No hablaba en serio, era una broma! No, pero ahora en serio, te lo agradezco, Souta. Y si encima es provechoso para ti, pues perfecto. Entonces tenemos trato, ¿Eh?—alega la muchacha ciega, extendiendo el brazo.

—Hay trato… Siempre y cuando no te rajes a la primera dificultad, doña cuenco boca abajo.—se ríe Souta, con sarcasmo.

—¡Me parto de la risa!—contraataca, sacándole la lengua.—No te preocupes, no pienso dejarlo. Y vas a estar allí para verlo, tú solo espera… Y ten paciencia infinita, je, je…

Después de dejar claro que no piensa rendirse y que solo necesita un poco de paciencia de parte del pelirrojo, se tienden la mano, sellando el acuerdo. Incluso hubieran escrito un tratado al respecto… Pero la mejor manera de sellarlo sería escribirlo al final, demostrando así que las clases de braille de Souta a Yukiko habrán dado sus frutos.

—¿Qué es lo que oyen los oídos de servidor?—pregunta Ryouken, sin ni siquiera girarse desde su altar.

—Oh, nada, que le he propuesto a Yukiko enseñarle braille para que aprenda cosas nuevas.—explica Souta, con algo de desdén.

—Keh heh heh… A servidor no le parece "nada". Se trata de un gesto muy bondadoso por parte del acólito.—afirma, con una gran sonrisa cálidamente siniestra.

Al escuchar a Ryouken, incluso el mono hace un cómico gesto de aprobación, que deja a Souta con cara de interrogante.

—No lo veo para tanto, la verdad…

—Yo no puedo ver si es para tanto, pero sé perfectamente que lo es. Para mí, incluso el descubrimiento de América tuvo menos mérito.

—Oh, pero no sé si podré hacerlo, no podré, no podré, no podré…. Pero lo intentaré.

—Vaya, gracias… Ya sé que no soy la estudiante más rápida del mundo, pero que dudes de si podrás desde el principio no me ayuda, sabes…—dramatiza ella, con un gesto cómico.

—Ja, ja, qué risa me da. En fin… Señor Houinbou, ¿Nos prestaría los instrumentos con los que escribe usted?

—Keh heh heh… Ciertamente, faltaría más. En realidad, el siniestro corazón de servidor ha quedado más cálido que el infierno al que iban sus víctimas a raíz de tal gesto. Considera que el acólito camina en la dirección correcta, por la cual cosa le felicita.

Aunque no es el único que puede sentirlo, sí es el único que puede verlo: el rostro de Ryouken se ha llenado de una gran satisfacción y mucho orgullo. Algo totalmente inusual en el asesino ciego. Ver a su figura paterna así, por mucho que afirme lo contrario, le hace ver (irónicamente al ser su maestro ciego) que lo que está dispuesto a hacer puede llegar a ser algo muy importante para él. Porque Ryouken solo quiere el bien para su acólito pelirrojo. —No creo que un plato pueda ser útil siendo tan plano y lleno de agujeritos...—opina Yukiko, sujetando una tabla metálica.

—Por el amor del cielo, Yukiko, ¡Eso es el soporte para escribir braille manualmente!—le espeta Souta, sacudiendo la cabeza y soltando un gran suspiro.

—Aaah… Así que supongo que esto no será ningún tipo de tenedor raro de una punta...—confiesa, con la mano detrás de su cabeza, inocentemente.

—Es el punzón para escribir los puntos, lela, ¿O es que querías escribir con la uña, quizás?

—¡Oye, payaso, yo no he insultado a nadie!—se pica, sacándole la lengua.

—Seguro que si me propongo enseñar braille a Tasuke o a Kuro lo pillarían antes que tú, cabeza de chorlito.—ataca Souta, con una risa desmesurada.

—Claro, supongo que entre animales os entendéis bien, ¿Eh?—contraataca la morena, quedándose con él.

Un poco después, sin poder remediarlo, Souta explota en risas. No sabe muy bien por qué, pero la risa se contagia pronto a Yukiko, y ya están los dos partiéndose de risa juntos sin comprender exactamente qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia. No obstante, no le importa demasiado el motivo, pero Ryouken siente una gran paz interior al oír reír a los dos juntos que no hubiese conseguido ni con tres vidas seguidas de continua meditación. Siente un gran aprecio por ambos, por eso le gusta oírles reír, después de las vidas difíciles que les ha tocado vivir a los dos.

Y a pesar de su riña anterior, después de la intensa risoterapia, se sienten los dos bastante bien.

—Será mejor que nos dejemos de tonterías por una vez...—interviene Yukiko.

—¿Por qué? Los tontos hacen tonterías. Todos somos un poco tontos alguna vez. Tanto tú como yo. Porque puedo ser muy tonto cuando quiero.

—Pero muy listo cuando quieres serlo.

—Seh, claro, lo que sea, si tú lo dices. Y ya que dicen que nos parecemos en algunas cosas, demuéstrame que puedes ser lista cuando quieres, y vamos a empezar con el braille, ¿Quieres?

—...Me has convencido. Quizás iba a soltar algo, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo. ¡Vamos a hacer magia, Souta!—bromea ella, aunque pretende ir totalmente en serio.

—Soy domador, no mago, querida, ¿Recuerdas?

—Pues enséñame a domar el braille.

—...Eso está mejor. Aunque mago o domador, no suelo desvelar mis trucos a todo el mundo…. ¡...Eso si en realidad se me diese bien domar algo, soy incapaz de hacer algo así….! ...A veces.—confiesa, primero inocentemente pero adoptando unos pérfidos mirada y tono al final.

Deciden dejarse de preámbulos y empiezan por fin a adentrarse en el mundo del braille. Lo primero es familiarizar a Yukiko con el plato y el tenedor raro, es decir, la tabla, la regleta y el punzón que la ayudarán a escribir.

Y así, cada día un poco. Llega el abecedario en braille, los signos de puntuación en braille, entre otras cosas elementales. Por mucha broma que haga, y por mucho que le cueste, Yukiko presta atención, y se esfuerza todo lo que puede a pesar de la dificultad que presenta el asunto. Otro que hace lo mismo es Souta, que aunque ya se sabe todo lo que dice, tiene que hacer el esfuerzo de repetirlo cuantas veces sea necesario, y corregir cada falta.

—C… I… Ci… R… Cir… C… O… Circo.—lee Yukiko, deslizando su dedo por los caracteres escritos en puntos, con suma atención.

—Bien, eso es. Ahora, una un poco más difícil...—le advierte Souta mientras escribe una palabra así al lado de la anterior.—Vamos, prueba.

—C… A… Ca… B…

—No, esa no es una "b". Fíjate bien. Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Vale, a ver… Oh, cierto, es una "m"...

—Eso es, lo has pillado. C-A-M. Sigue.

—Cam… E… R… I…. Cameri… N… O… Camerino.

—Premio. Así es, has acertado.—la felicita Souta, serio aunque con un gesto de aprobación de la cabeza.

En ese instante, Kuro ladra y Tasuke pica de manos como si aplaudiese.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, me alegra comprobar que tengo público en el reino animal...—agradece Yukiko, con sorna.—Oh, y hablando de público, aquí tenemos a uno al que le encantan las palabras del circo, ¿Eh, Souta?—ironiza, levantando una ceja.

—Je. Oh, no todo en lo que pienso es en el circo, Yukiko. Venga, te lo demostraré con otra palabra.—escribe algo con una mirada que refleja algo de malicia. —Adelante.

—Vamos allá… Y… U… K… I… K… O… ¡Oh, Yukiko, mi nombre!

—Sigue. Esta vez hay más.—añade el pelirrojo, apartando la mirada con una pérfida sonrisa. —¿Hum? Pues sigamos… R… E… T… R… A… Retra...—no necesita seguir para conocer la palabra entera.—¡Oish, Souta!

No puede decir nada en su defensa, pues ya está partiéndose de risa.

—¡No tienes arreglo, inmaduro!—protesta, con cara de circunstancias y una mueca.

—No lo hago todo del circo, como puedes comprobar… No, pero ahora en serio, estás progresando muy bien. ¡Ya sabes leer insultos, estoy orgulloso!—se mofa Souta, con los brazos extendidos.

Esta vez, incluso a Ryouken se le escapa una risilla. Su acólito cada día le sorprende con las salidas que tiene. Sin embargo, el humor es solo un sentimiento pasajero comparado con la felicidad permanente que experimenta cada vez que dan clase juntos.

Y por eso, periódicamente la celda especial deja de merecerse el nombre de "celda solitaria" porque no lo parece a raíz de todas las risas y bromas que se pueden oír desde su interior. Y poco tiene ya de aislamiento cuando no hay nadie aislado allí, pues todos ríen juntos, como en un hogar feliz, y además formado por personas que aparentemente ya no tenían ningún motivo para reír.

A Souta esto le llama muchísimo la atención. No se esperaba que su estancia en la cárcel iba a ser así, con una nueva compañera con la que cada vez va cogiendo más confianza a la que incluso le da clases de braille, además de con un mono mascota que le enternece mucho, al que entrena y cuida con afecto, por no hablar de su importante figura paterna y su perro, que no le han dejado solo en ningún momento y le protege de cualquier cosa. Con una estancia en la cárcel así, Souta se siente bastante a gusto, incluso más tranquilo de lo que se sentía en el exterior de la cárcel.

No obstante, eso no tardará en cambiar cuando un recuerdo especialmente doloroso llegue a medida que el año vaya avanzando. Pronto llega el marzo, y si Souta se ha llegado a sentir completamente en paz en algún momento, ese punzante recuerdo le demostrará rotundamente que todavía le queda una gran espina en el corazón que costará de eliminar. Junto con las más bellas flores de la primavera, llegan también las más dolorosas espinas.


	9. Capítulo 8

La fecha es tan concreta como la persona protagonista del doloroso recuerdo que trae consigo. 27 de marzo, cuando se cumple un año justo, además de coincidir también el lugar, de la muerte de alguien que, a pesar de que no quiera admitirlo, era muy importante para Souta Sarushiro.

Trata de evitar pensar en ello, sin embargo la inteligencia que nunca asegura tener le impide no acordarse. Al fin y al cabo, ese hombre llegó a ser un punto clave en su historia, y dejó una gran imprenta cuando estuvo vivo y desde que murió. Y ahora que se cumple un año justo de su muerte, su recuerdo está especialmente presente.

—M-Manosuke… M-Manosuke...—murmura, en sueños.

Ya incluso antes de despertarse en el nuevo día, que desde hace unos cuantos ha adivinado lleno de dolorosos recuerdos, sueña con él. Sueña con ese hombre al que tanto ha odiado…pero tanto ha querido al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ah!

Perseguido por sus pesadillas (o sus recuerdos, que suelen ser tal cosa), Souta se desvela más temprano que de costumbre, empapado de sudor frío y con respiración agitada. Tarda unos segundos en comprender lo que ha pasado. Frustrado, golpea la almohada, desesperado al ver que ese recuerdo no desaparece de su mente ni tiene intención de hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

Primeramente, gruñe, y siente un gran impulso de gritar, pero se abstiene: al fin y al cabo, muchos duermen todavía. Todo esto para disimular que lo que en realidad tiene son unas ganas terribles de llorar. Evidentemente, no está dispuesto a tal cosa. Llorar no sirve para nada, y es algo para débiles, algo que sin duda la vida le ha demostrado que no es, después de todo lo que le ha tocado pasar.

Vuelve a tumbarse en su futón, tratando de deshacerse inútilmente de los escalofríos que le provoca el sudor caer por su frente y su espalda, con la cara muy junta a la almohada en un intento por conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Sin embargo, le basta conocerse para saber que eso no va a ser remotamente posible. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y un ligero temblor mana de su cuerpo, queriendo dormirse otra vez pero por contra luchando por no caer al sueño, pues si se duerme, él le estará esperando en sus sueños. Y no quiere verle… O no está preparado todavía.

Unas horas después, amanece para el resto, que también se despiertan. Souta no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, reprimiendo su llanto con gruñidos que trata de disimular para aparentar que todo está como normalmente. Pero son tantos los sentimientos pasados por los que trata de luchar de golpe que, simplemente, la situación le supera incluso a él. A él y a su obsesión por querer hacer más de lo que puede hacer.

—Buenos días, Souta.—le saluda Yukiko, fiel a la rutina, alegre.

Esa frase hace mella en él. Ese día será de todo menos 'bueno'. Las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos recordando en un instante toda suerte de cosas dolorosas, lágrimas que intenta evitar mordiéndose las comisuras de los labios, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando sus puños con tanta presión que hace que sus manos queden blancas y algo después rojas casi como su cabello.

—¡¿Y-y eso qué ha sido, sarcasmo?!—grita, luchando por no quebrar su voz y maquillando su tristeza y su frustración con una ira algo injustificada.

Como cabría esperarse, la violenta respuesta asusta a Yukiko, quien no recalca haber dicho nada malo, es más, intentando ser amable con él. —¿S-Souta…?—le llama, con sus ojos vacíos muy abiertos y una mano sujetándose la cara con sorpresa y aparente disgusto por haberle incomodado de alguna forma que desconoce.

Es entonces cuando el pelirrojo se percata de que quizás haya llegado demasiado lejos. Yukiko ignora el porqué de su deprimido estado, y en ningún momento estaba tratando de herirle. Por lo tanto, no hay necesidad de estar a la defensiva con alguien que no le está atacando.

—Lo… Lo siento, Yukiko.—se disculpa, tapándose los ojos con las manos.—No quería gritarte…

—No… No pasa nada… ¿Pero…?

—¿De verdad quieres saber por qué estoy así hoy?—deduce Souta, sin necesidad de que ella complete su frase.

Al principio, a la morena le sorprende su perspicacia, aunque para nada le sorprende algo así de él.

—Pues, ya que preguntas… Sí.

—¿...Oh?

—No sé a causa de qué, pero se nota de lejos que hoy te pasa algo, Souta. Y ese algo no es especialmente bueno. Y no me gusta notar que estás así, sabes.

Souta la mira a la cara, a pesar de que ella no pueda apreciarlo. No nota ningún gesto de mala fe, a pesar de que tampoco se lo esperaría de ella en gran cantidad. Además, se ve seria en lo que dice, como si realmente le importase lo que tiene que decir. O quizás… Es que realmente le importa. Pero le cuesta decirlo con exactitud: nunca antes ha estado delante de alguien, salvo excepciones muy muy puntuales, al que de verdad le importase lo más mínimo.

—Bueno… Está bien, te lo explicaré, pero porque eres tú. Es, en realidad, otro de esos "traumas" que la gente asegura que tengo. Pero es solo un mal recuerdo, y ya está. Carajo, y pensar que no he pegado ojo por eso…

—Cuéntame, te escucho.—asegura la morena, notándose su tono preocupado.

—… Vale. Verás. ¿Recuerdas ese amigo traidor del que te hablé? Pues… Hoy se cumple un año exacto desde que murió, y… Su maldito fantasma me persigue hasta en sueños.

—Ah… Ese al que mataron en esta cárcel, que te traicionó hace 19 años, con el que compartiste orfanato…

—Sí, ese mismo, ese idiota. Tenía que morir, se lo tenía merecido…. Tenía que morir, tenía que morir...—se repite Souta a sí mismo, como tratándose de convencer a sí mismo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese amigo tuyo?—pregunta Yukiko, curiosa.

—Él… Se llamaba Manosuke. Manosuke Naitou. Aunque ese no era su apellido real, pero qué más da. Lo que cuenta es que era un absoluto imbécil. —Manosuke… Así que no lo he soñado…

—¿...Perdona?

—Esta madrugada me desvelé unos instantes porque algo me despertó, y te oí decir "Manosuke" en sueños. Pero pensé que solo era un sueño…

—Entiendo… Ya, ya te digo que incluso me persigue en mis malditos sueños. Mejor dicho, pesadillas.

—Y cuéntame, ¿Qué clase de persona era Manosuke, Souta?

—Lo que te digo, un tonto de remate. Trabajaba de guardaespaldas antes de que le mataran. Él y su maldito complejo de inferioridad lo condujeron a la ruina… Que por otra parte, se había ganado a pulso, por traicionarme, por creer que podría arreglar algo así… Y por gilipollas.

El pelirrojo desvía la mirada en dirección a Ryouken, y al verlo meditando frente a su altar, aunque sabe que le puede escuchar (y de hecho, podría haberlo escuchado), lo repite:

—Sí, porque era gilipollas. Se cargó a su compañero guardaespaldas porque quería ser el jefe, y así sentirse importante. Y después, al ser encarcelado, me encargué de hacer que esa guarda lo relacionase con el señor Houinbou y se lo cargara. Porque tenía que morir. Eso era lo que tenía que pasar.—se autoconvence de nuevo.

—Souta, por casualidad…. ¿No le echas de menos, ni siquiera un poco?

—¡No!—grita, alterado.—...Perdona. No, qué va, a un traidor como él por qué le voy a extrañar.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que… Parece que ese tema te afecta mucho, y pensé que igual sí lo extrañabas un poco…

Souta medita para sí mismo, ¿Le echa realmente de menos? Afirma constantemente que no sin un ápice de duda, pero hay una parte de él que no puede olvidarle, porque fue una persona sumamente importante en su vida, a veces en el buen sentido, por mucho que afirme lo contrario con tanto ahínco. Mientras lo piensa, agarra un trozo de papel olvidado y con los enseres de escritura braille aparcados para las clases de Yukiko escribe "Manosuke" en el pedazo de papel.

—Toma.

Como cada vez está más acostumbrada a hacer, desliza sus dedos por el papel, y letra a letra, lee la palabra.

—"Manosuke".

El ex domador asiente, y a pesar de que sabe perfectamente que Yukiko no puede verle, sabe por otra parte que lo puede deducir ella sola.

—¿Podrías contarme con más detalle qué fue lo que pasó para que muriera, Souta?

—Para empezar, el porqué tienes que buscarlo 19 años atrás. Si Manosuke no hubiese hecho todo aquello, quizás mi vida no se hubiese arruinado entonces, ni hubiese tenido amnesia, y no hubiese ingresado en ese orfanato, ni me hubiese sentido tan mal por mi padre todo ese tiempo… Si no me hubiese traicionado… Pero lo hizo, y con eso mi vida se jodió. Por eso, desde entonces empecé a tachar a mi mejor amigo de maldito traidor.—explica, con rabia. —Pero… No lo dudo, sin embargo si aquello no hubiese pasado… No habrías conocido al señor Houinbou, Souta.

—¡Hm!

—Y del mismo modo, si ese padre tuyo era tan mala gente, igual solo era cuestión de tiempo que te pasase algo así. Sí, lo de Manosuke estuvo mal, pero aun así…

El razonamiento de Yukiko le está afectando, porque comprueba que tiene razón, y eso solo confirma el hecho de que quizás sí eche un poco de menos a Manosuke.

—Bueno, siguiendo con la historia… Después de que le detuviesen por matar a su compañero, fui a verle a la cárcel la víspera de su asesinato. Yo fui el que le trajo un cincel escondido en un tablero de ajedrez portátil, porque como sabrás, el cincel es un símbolo bastante característico del señor Houinbou…

—Eso lo sé, no te preocupes. Así que ajedrez… Es aquello a lo que tú y el señor Houinbou jugasteis un día mientras yo me iba a dormir… ¿A Manosuke le gustaba el ajedrez, Souta?

—Era un puñetero maniático del ajedrez. Todo lo relacionaba con el ajedrez de las narices. Siempre decía que era el caballo que protegía al rey, vaya idiota… No le ganaba nadie… Salvo yo.—confiesa, disimulando intencionadamente mal su modestia.

—Vale, entiendo… Y le escondiste un cincel ahí para que la guarda lo relacionara con el señor Houinbou…

—Efectivamente. Esa zorra vivía siempre con miedo de que apareciese algún "perro" del señor Houinbou para hacerle algo en venganza por quererle matar hace 13 años, porque el señor Houinbou la amenazaba… No le culpo. Hizo muy bien, esa cabrona se merecía eso y más.

—¿Un "perro"? Ah, hablas de los discípulos del señor Houinbou, los de fuera de la cárcel…

—Correcto, esos. Vivía asustada, y a cada nuevo preso que entraba, se lo llevaba para interrogarlo. Manosuke no fue una excepción. Fue entonces cuando vio que tenía un cincel en el set de ajedrez, y le relacionó con el señor Houinbou. Le preguntó, y al ver que Manosuke no decía nada al respecto, se lo acabó cargando… Lo que estaba previsto que pasara.

Ante la nueva sección de historia detallada, Yukiko se queda meditabunda, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, porque algo se le está pasando por ella.

—¿En qué piensas? No creo que sea muy complicado de entender…

—Supongo que no… Pero hay algo que no acabo de comprender.

—Dispara.

—Bueno… Tú le trajiste ese ajedrez portátil a Manosuke, ¿Cierto?

—...Cierto, fui yo. Lo hice para que le relacionaran con el señor Houinbou.

—Vale. Y todo eso pasó, evidentemente, en la cárcel, donde ya estaba, ¿No?

—...Pues sí, claro. Se lo di cuando le visité a su celda.

—Sí. Y al ser una cárcel, no sé, digo yo, seríais grabados mientras tanto, ¿Me equivoco?

—...Eso mismo. El vídeo de la cámara de seguridad demostraba que yo vine a traerle ese set de ajedrez. ¿Y bien?

—Igual me equivoco, pero… Sabiendo que existía ese vídeo, Manosuke no tenía por qué haberse quedado callado ante esa guarda tan arpía.

Los ojos de Souta quedan abiertos de par en par. Cree que entiende a dónde quiere llegar, y por eso mismo un escalofrío le recorre, pensando que cada vez está comprobando más que siente lo contrario de lo que dice.

—Quiero decir, si ella le preguntó por ese cincel, que la asustaba tanto, Manosuke podría haberle dicho que mirara los registros de seguridad y comprobase que no era suyo, que se lo habían dado. Al ser la guarda, ver ese vídeo no tendría que suponerle mucho esfuerzo, y Manosuke podría haberse salvado así. Y me niego a creer que fuese tan estúpido como para no pensar en eso.—hipotetiza Yukiko, pensativa.

—...En el fondo, de tonto no tenía un pelo. Era tonto para unas cosas, pero avispado para otras. Así que el que eso se le pasase por la mollera es probable…

—Pero el caso es que le mataron, y eso fue porque no dijo nada, aun pudiéndose salvar en caso de hacerlo. ¿Por qué hizo eso si podría haberse salvado?

Yukiko refleja sus pensamientos dirigiendo su mirada vacía a Souta, quien sabe interpretar lo que quiere decir con ella.

—¿...N-no estarás insinuando que lo hizo por mí, verdad?—pregunta el pelirrojo, sudando y echándose hacia atrás de pura sorpresa y desatino.

—...Pues es lo más probable. Quiero decir, es lo más lógico. Quizás… Lo hizo porque no quería involucrarte a ti en ese berenjenal.

—É-él… M-manosuke… Él sabía de mi enemistad por esa arpía… Sabía que si ella me descubría, ya podía despedirme de mi trasero…

—Por eso mismo… Yo creo que prefirió que le hiciesen cualquier cosa antes de involucrarte… Y eso es porque él te apreciaba en el fondo, Souta.

—¿Me…? ¿Él me…?

Lo sabe. Por supuesto que lo sabe. Lo sabe de sobras. Y siempre lo ha sabido. Manosuke siempre le ha apreciado. Y a pesar de que lo que estaba en juego era su propia vida, nunca quiso arriesgar la de Souta. Y solo hay una explicación lógica para ello: que, incluso en sus últimos momentos de vida, el caballero solo pensó en defender a su rey. A cualquier precio. Sería todo lo idiota que quisiera en otros aspectos, pero era un buen guardaespaldas, quizás no perfecto ni nada que se le acercase, pero no era un mal guardaespaldas. Ni un mal amigo. Eso ha bastado para exterminar cualquier duda interior que le pudiese quedar después de todo: Manosuke le quería, como siempre le quiso. Se dio cuenta en las últimas de vida que Souta le había traicionado, algo que quizás estaba predestinado a pasar, pero aún así no le traicionó en retorno. Teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Manosuke, que se lo hiciese a cualquier otra persona del universo era perfectamente probable. No obstante, no pasó así. Souta sabe que en todo momento Manosuke prefirió morir antes que involucrarle a él, cosa que seguramente le hubiese producido la muerte. Solo puede haber una explicación para que la conducta de Manosuke se viese tan cambiada entonces: porque quería a Souta.

Y por mucho que desearía negarlo con todas sus fuerzas y llegárselo a creer, Souta también le quería. No en vano, fue lo único que tuvo, a parte de Ryouken, en mucho tiempo. De niño, en el orfanato, Manosuke le protegía constantemente, porque pese a todo, los dos no pudieron terminar de romper el lazo de amistad que les había unido antes de la traición. Más tarde, sin conocimiento alguno de que el pelirrojo preparaba venganza fría y de postre, tan dulce como uno de los dulces de su mal padre y tan necesaria como el oxígeno, le siguió queriendo siempre, dispuesto a protegerle de cualquier cosa que le pudiese suponer una especie de amenaza.

Y para colmo y por si fuera poco, después de la muerte de Manosuke, la que quería evitar por todos los medios pero no frenó porque creyó necesaria, terminó no siéndolo. Quizás si hubiesen tenido una conversación larga y tendida sobre el tema, Manosuke seguiría en el mundo de los vivos. Pero entonces, el domador solo sabía que tenía que vengarse de todo el mundo antes de que el asunto acabase con él: la ley de que el más fuerte siempre prevalece. Aunque a costa de llegar a ser más fuerte (en realidad, el más listo) perdió inútilmente a alguien que no debería haber muerto, y no solo eso, a alguien a quien de no ser por lo sucedido desearía vivo por todos los medios posibles. A alguien a quien quería.

—Y… Después de esto…¿Sigues sin echarle de menos, Souta?—le repite Yukiko, con intriga.

Esa es la gran pregunta, podría decirse. Está empeñado en decir que no, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabe que no es así: le echa mucho de menos, más sabiendo que podría haber estado a su lado y su venganza podría haberse llevado a cabo de la misma manera. Ve eso, ve que ahora Manosuke podría estar junto a él, abrazándole y acariciándole como solía hacer, pero que ya no está. Y si se le ha pasado por la cabeza que quería que le abrazase, es que le echa de menos.

—Yo…

...Pero como de costumbre, la vida le ha enseñado la ley del más fuerte. Y el que los más fuertes no pueden decir lo que sienten realmente.

—...No. No le echo de menos.—miente, tratando de sonar lo más serio y creíble posible.

—...Está bien, perdona, no quería incomodarte. No insisto más en el tema.—se rinde Yukiko, aunque no se muestra convencida del todo pese a que no dice nada para no herir a Souta.

—...Da igual. Trataré de no darle más vueltas a ese maldito asunto.

De repente, una voz ajena a la conversación interviene bastante oportuna:

—¿Está la joven Yukiko lista para su lección de esta mañana?—pregunta Ryouken, siniestramente respetuoso, como de costumbre.

—¿Eh? Oh, cierto, la clase… Lo siento, señor Houinbou, enseguida estoy con usted. Es que estaba hablando con Souta sobre…

—Keh heh heh… Servidor lo sabe. El otro pequeño muchacho que estaba con el acólito el día que conoció a servidor. Si no recuerda mal… Su nombre era Manosuke, ¿Es correcto?

El pelirrojo no responde. Cada vez que oye su nombre, en especial en el primer aniversario de su fallecimiento, le afecta especialmente, a pesar de que trate de aparentar exactamente lo contrario.

—...Servidor interpretará el repentino silencio como una indirecta afirmación.—deduce el asesino ciego, con una austera sonrisa.—También lamenta la muerte de su formidable compañero de ajedrez por correspondencia. Con la ayuda de la joven Yukiko, puede encender una vela en su memorial.

—Descuide, enseguida le ayudo. ¿Souta…?

—Ve, ve. No te preocupes por mí, no pasa nada. Me quedaré aquí quietecito, igual acabo por dormir lo que no he podido dormir antes, por la noche. —asegura, conociendo de sobras el dato de que no lo conseguiría ni aún deseándolo.

Mientras Souta se pone cómodo junto a una pared, buscando algo de consuelo a modo de distracción acariciando a Kuro y Tasuke, Ryouken enciende una vela parecida a la que iluminó para Yukiko en su momento, y la coloca de igual forma en un pebetero parecido. Después, a tientas, se la da a Yukiko, que después de varios intentos fallidos, lo coge por la base y lo coloca en el altar con suavidad.

—Para Manosuke…—murmura, solemne.

Y a continuación de escuchar ese maldito nombre una vez más, Souta aparta la cabeza tratando de apartar también de ella ese nombre y los pensamientos que a él se refieren. No tiene muchas esperanzas de lograrlo… Y a mitad del intento confirma que no lo logrará.

Por su parte, Ryouken sabe de sobras, también por lo que ha escuchado sin que aparentemente lo sepa nadie, que lo primero que debería hacer su acólito para sentirse mínimamente mejor es admitir que le echa de menos, y que olvide esa "ley del más fuerte", que en la cárcel ya no le sirve de nada. Y para ello, tiene que hacer que deje sus sentimientos de manifiesto, que no los oculte, y que por consiguiente se enfrente a ellos y los vaya superando, poco a poco, pero que no los evite, o le dolerán más hasta el extremo de no curarse. No cree que sea conveniente que se engañe a sí mismo ni que trate de engañar a los demás al respecto. Y para lograrlo, va a hacer falta un poco de presión, incómoda porque no quiere hacerle sufrir pero necesaria para que el sufrimiento llegue a un límite algún día.

—¿Le podría la joven Yukiko explicar a servidor la materia de la conversación que ha mantenido antes con su acólito?

—Pues… Me ha estado contando sobre Manosuke, y sobre cómo empezó todo. El porqué murió, lo que pasó para que muriese y todos los detalles…

—Ajá. ¿Y ella ha sacado una idea clara de cómo era Manosuke?

—Bueno, sí, más o menos, por lo que me ha contado Souta…

—¿Y cuál es esa idea que ha sacado de él, en base a las explicaciones del acólito? A servidor le gustaría mucho saber lo que la joven Yukiko ha aprendido de él.

—Sobre Manosuke… Sé que era un hombre de la misma edad de Souta, amigo suyo desde la infancia, y todo se torció por una traición de su parte. Compartió orfanato con Souta, hasta que se marcharon, cuando empezó a trabajar de guardaespaldas. Mató a su compañero por celos y una vez en la cárcel, la guarda le mató porque se pensaba que era un esbirro suyo, señor Houinbou, cuando solo era su compañero por correspondencia de ajedrez, al que por cierto era muy aficionado y bastante bueno al respecto.

—Keh heh heh… Así es, esa parece ser la idea exterior que servidor tenía de él. ¿Y en respecto al carácter…?

No hace falta decir que Souta lo está escuchando todo, sin perderse ningún detalle que, para su desgracia, no hacen más que recordarle más y más a Manosuke.

—Su carácter…. Bueno, evidentemente no le conocí, pero por lo que sé por Souta, tenía un grave complejo de inferioridad que intentaba disimular siendo un poco fanfarrón, pero lo más importante de eso… Ehm, bueno…

Ryouken lee entre líneas que su suzu está tratando de ser discreta y no decir lo último mientras que Souta la esté oyendo, porque teme que pueda afectarle. Pero no puede permitirlo, es lo más importante que Souta debe oír.

—Que lo diga sin miedo. No pasará nada.—le susurra.

—Pero… Señor Houinbou...—duda, incómoda.

—Keh heh heh… Adelante, sin miedo. No pasará nada. Es más, es mejor de este modo.—le murmura con discreción.—Que le cuente.

Dada la insistencia de Ryouken, Souta no puede evitar prestar especial atención a la próxima frase, aunque se imagina por dónde irán los tiros y se maldice por ello.

—Pues… Que por lo que hemos podido averiguar que podría haber pasado y no acabó pasando, más concretamente que Manosuke pudo evitar su muerte delatando a Souta, cosa que no hizo… Igual es una tontería, pero… Me dio la impresión de que Manosuke quería mucho a Souta.

De tan afectado como ya estaba desde antes, ha sido volver a repetirlo y recordar un millar de cosas relacionadas con Manosuke. Cosas buenas. Muchísimas cosas que quería destinar al rincón más recóndito de su memoria y de su corazón, para que el tema dejase de afectarle. Cosas que vuelven a salir a la superficie. Y le hacen derrumbarse.

Y ahora, el golpe de gracia.

—¿Y qué cree la joven Yukiko? ¿El acólito de servidor le quería también de la misma forma?

Ryouken sabe lo que contestará, y sabe que aunque ahora le deje destrozado, tarde o temprano le hará más bien que mal. Además, también se propone explicarle más tarde a Yukiko que lo ha hecho por su bien, ya que la nota muy incómoda al tratarse de Souta.

—¿La verdad? ...Sí, lo creo. Es decir, no tengo ninguna prueba, pero… Tengo la sensación de que es así… Aunque Souta no quiera admitirlo. Eso es lo que creo yo.

Eso es lo que Ryouken quería oír. Souta, sin embargo, no puede pensar igual. En este instante, es lo que menos quería escuchar. No menciona nada al respecto, pero si Yukiko pudiese verle la cara, se daría cuenta de sobras que esas palabras le han acabado de derrumbar emocionalmente. Los únicos que se dan cuenta de eso visualmente son los animales, que empiezan a emitir sonidos al verle tan afectado.

—Hey, calma, calma… Kuro, Tasuke, ¡Tranquilos!—intenta tranquilizarlos la morena.—Souta, ¿Pasa algo con ellos?

—...N-nada, nada… Y-yo… N-nada...—titubea el pelirrojo, con la voz quebrada.

Aunque no pueda ver su cara descompuesta por el dolor de su memoria, Yukiko tiene la suficiente audición como para notar lo rota que está su voz. Y solo puede ser por un motivo, por el que se siente por lo menos parcialmente responsable, cosa que hace que su corazón se rompa un poquito metafóricamente.

—S-señor Houinbou… Está triste… Triste por mi culpa. Creo que no debería...—murmura Yukiko con suavidad para que Souta no logre oírla.

—Que no tema la joven Yukiko. Servidor lo ha hecho intencionadamente. A veces, hay destrozos que pueden reparar otras cosas. Solamente se ha de dejar pasar el tiempo oportuno.—le susurra el asesino ciego en retorno, también con un volumen bajo, para evitar que su acólito les oigo conversar.

Sin más dilación, Ryouken y Yukiko comienzan con la lección de budismo , a pesar de que la chica ciega no puede evitar estar más distante que de costumbre pensando preocupada en su compañero pelirrojo, a pesar de que su maestro le haya asegurado que todo irá bien.

Por su parte, dicho pelirrojo se encuentra ausente, inmerso en esos pensamientos que quiere dejar atrás nadando hacia la superficie. Kuro y Tasuke ya se han calmado un poco, e instintivamente llegan a la misma conclusión consistente en dejar solo un rato al domador, para que aclare sus ideas, mientras ellos se van a tomar su desayuno. Imposible determinar cómo han acabado pensando así, los animales se retiran juntos de la escena, dejando a Souta aislado en la celda, de cara a la pared, con la mirada distante y miles de recuerdos agolpándose en su recuerdo.

Tratando de apartar todos esas esas cavilaciones, Souta decide fijarse en lo que tiene más cerca: la pared. Nada llama la atención de ella, por lo que como punto de distracción no sirve demasiado. Incluso llega a hacer algo tan estúpido como recorrer las oquedades resultantes entre los ladrillos, rellenas con algún material plástico. Mientras lo hace, la palma de su mano y las yemas de sus dedos se posan contra el muro, que le transmite el frío que tiene en su superfície. Un frío que inmediatamente reflota sus traumas más profundas.

—¡Ugh…!

"_¡Déjame irme, Manosuke! ¡Mi padre estará preocupado por mí, le prometí que iría con él! ¡Por favor, suéltame!"_

"_Perdona… Perdóname, Souta… ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Si lo hago, mi padre se enfadará mucho! ¡Perdóname, por favor!"_

"_¡Manosuke, somos amigos! ¡Por favor, déjame libre! ¡Tengo miedo, Manosuke, tengo miedo!"_

"_¡Y-yo también, Souta, tengo mucho miedo! ¡Lo siento mucho!"_

El frío de la pared es solo comparable al que hacía aquella noche fría de diciembre cuando se quedaron atrapados dentro de un coche congelado por la nieve. Ahí está él de niño, con lágrimas resbalando por sus suaves mejillas, amordazado de manos. A su lado, el pequeño Manosuke, su opresor, llorando también. Ambos asustados, y muertos de frío. Hasta que de repente, todo se vuelve negro y los dos niños se desmayan en el asiento trasero del coche.

Al despertar, ninguno recuerda muy bien cómo han llegado ahí. Ni idea sobre por qué se encuentra atado de manos. Ni siquiera recuerdan sus nombres, ni sobre su pasado. El ladrido de un perro grande les hace volver en sí. Se trata de Kuro, que con su fuerza canina logra romper el hielo que bloquea la puerta, cuando a través de la puerta, una anciana y delgada mano les ofrece su ayuda para salir del coche. Es entonces cuando Ryouken les salvó la vida a los dos, a pesar de haber arrebatado muchas otras vidas con anterioridad. Sorprendido al encontrar a dos niños solos en tal ventisca a esas horas y fechas, decide acompañarles a un orfanato cercano, donde seguramente tendrán cobijo. Souta recuerda tomar firmemente la mano del asesino mientras anda a tientas y no deja de mirar a su peculiar salvador. Incluso cuando tiene que soltarle para ponerse en un refugio seguro para él, sus ojos brillantes y marrones no dejan de mirar a ese anciano que le ha salvado la vida. Se promete que no le olvidará, a pesar de que esté demasiado cansado como para decir nada. Y en el futuro, descubrirá que al menos cumple sus promesas. Esos años que pasa en el orfanato, Manosuke no se separa de él ni un segundo. Sobre el papel, continúan siendo íntimos amigos, a pesar de que Souta no pueda perdonarle en el fondo de su alma por haberle separado de su padre. Por las noches, cuando nadie le ve ni le oye, llora profundamente, preguntándose por qué nadie viene a buscarle. Durante el día, la cosa no mejora. Su relación con los otros huérfanos no es especialmente buena y la directora del orfanato no es ningún ángel celestial. Entre tanta gente desagradable, siempre está Manosuke, dispuesto a defenderle ante cualquier ofensiva ajena mientras lo compagina con jugar con él al ajedrez.

Seis años más tarde desde aquella fatídica noche, las casualidades reúnen de nuevo al asesino salvador y a ese niño amordazado al que salvó de una muerte hipotérmica. Confirma que la cuidadora es una arpía cuando descubre que está planeando matar al anciano, y no va a permitirlo: le va a devolver el favor. Demostrando una astucia impropia de un zagal de 12 años, guía a Ryouken hacia una salida segura y borra sus huellas para que nadie descubra que ha estado ahí alguna vez. Desde ese momento, Souta se convierte en su fiel acólito, con quien se carteará desde la prisión una vez la policía le haya echado las manos encima un poco más adelante.

Desde ese momento, la vida del joven Souta se hace mucho más insoportable que de costumbre. La cuidadora no deja de interrogarle una y otra vez sobre esa noche fatal, día y noche, sin descanso. Su vida acentúa esa sensación de sinvivir. Llega al momento que no puede dormir por puro miedo a lo que pasará al día siguiente. En esos momentos tan difíciles, Manosuke también estaba junto a él:

"_Souta, cálmate, no llores…"_

"_¡N-no estoy llorando! ¡S-solamente….! ¡...Sniff! ¡...Sniff!"_

"_Souta… Tranquilo, tranquilo… Venga, vámonos a la cama."_

"_¡N-no puedo dormir, hace demasiado frío, y tengo mi-miedo!"_

"_No pasa nada, ¡Yo estoy a tu lado! Además, si no nos dormimos, la señora Miwa podría enfadarse…"_

"_¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡N-no quiero que me hables de ella! ¡Cállate, Manosuke, cállate!"_

"_¡Lo siento…! Perdóname. No llores. Nadie te hará nada. ¡Porque no lo permitiré!"_

"_M-manosuke…"_

"_Te lo prometo, Souta. Te protegeré siempre."_

"_G-gracias… ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?"_

"_¡Claro que sí!"_

"_...Si solo no hubieses traicionado esa noche, Manosuke…."_

"_¿Hum? ¿Me has dicho algo, Souta?"_

"_Nada, nada… Buenas noches, Manosuke."_

Y por raro que pudiese parecerle, ese estúpido de Manosuke siempre cumplió esa promesa. Siempre le protegió ante cualquier cosa que creyese una amenaza para Souta. Tan pronto como les es posible, abandonan el orfanato. Aunque no sirva de mucho: Souta ya no está a salvo en ninguna parte. El miedo sigue sin desaparecer. Pero llegó el momento de vengarse de los que convirtieron su vida en lo que es: un contínuo tira y afloja, en el que solo el más fuerte e inteligente prevalece. Pronto se conciencia de que no puede dar el más mínimo signo de debilidad, o todos pueden abalanzarse sobre él. Y mientras Manosuke se desvive por protegerle, hasta tal extremo de llegar a guardaespaldas, Souta está planeando cómo deshacerse de él. Es lo que debe hacer. Él le traicionó, y merece morir. O eso trata de decirse.

En la otra cara de la moneda, siente un gran aprecio por Manosuke. A pesar de la traición, él siempre se ha comportado como un amigo para él, llegando a ser la relación entre ambos muy estrecha. Manosuke se ha convertido en una de las personas más importantes para Souta. Mientras le encantaría estrangularlo a veces, otras le mataría solamente a besos. Aunque no puede admitirlo, adora pasar tiempo junto a Manosuke, sentir que le cuida con afecto, ver que es el único al que el guardaespaldas trata con cariño. Pero nadie puede saberlo. Debe morir, se repite una vez tras otra.

Y al final, así es. Su ingenioso plan termina por surtir efecto y Manosuke termina asesinado en la cárcel. Lo que le desconcierta son, de hecho, dos cosas: La primera, Manosuke podría haber evitado su muerte en caso de haber delatado el cómo Souta llevó a cabo su plan. Sin embargo, prefirió callarse antes que meter a Souta en el asunto, quien podría morir en caso de hacerlo. Y aun sabiendo que Souta le había traicionado, murió en su lugar. Porque le quería, al igual que lo hacía Souta. Pero después vino la segunda cosa, que desmoronó por completo al Souta que creía que aunque le hubiese costado sentimentalmente Manosuke había muerto merecidamente. La muerte de Manosuke resultó en vano. Manosuke podría seguir a su lado, dándole el cariño que tantas veces necesita y le encanta, y su venganza no se hubiese visto afectada. Mientras otra gente de la que se ha vengado, a la que odia profundamente, solamente ha recibido pena de cárcel, Manosuke ha muerto, y eso no se puede cambiar.

Y ahora, está tratando de aparentar que no le importa en absoluto, que no le echa de menos para nada y que está bien muerto. En otras palabras, fingiendo para no mostrar unos sentimientos que pueden girarse en su contra. Pero ahora, ¿Qué importa ya? Está en la cárcel, no necesita esconder nada, porque ya nadie va a hacerle daño. Precisamente por eso ahora tiene el pulso acelerado, mucho sudor bajando por su frente y los recuerdos que antes se agolpaban a él se transforman en lágrimas deseosas de salir al exterior por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Está a punto de llorar ya cuando recuerda las conversaciones y las promesas de cuando eran niños, momentos en los que han sido muy felices. Y en especial, algo que le gustaba mucho oírle decir a Manosuke cuando llegaba a casa, algo la mar de corriente pero para él un símbolo de que seguía vivo un día más, un día más que podría pasar con él, algo que ya no podrá decirle nunca más….

—Hola, Souta.

...Algo que Yukiko ha representado a la perfección. Al parecer, tanto tiempo pensando en esos recuerdos han derivado en el final de la lección de la morena ciega, que después de su clase se acerca a él guiada por los animales y le saluda, indicándole que está ahí con él. Algo que Manosuke solía decir… Y que no podrá ser nunca más. Porque Manosuke ya no está con él. Y a los seres queridos que faltan se les echa de menos.

Nada más oír esas palabras que le llevan a amargos déjà vu, la boca empieza a temblarle, quebrándole la voz una vez más, mientras densas lágrimas cargadas de dolor ahora salen a fuera liberando y expresando el dolor con el que se han creado.

—¿Eh? ¿S-Souta…?—le llama la chica, preocupada.

Se esfuerza por aguantar el llanto, pero no termina de salirle bien. Una rabia interior le apresa, porque nunca antes se había visto tan vulnerable como ahora. Ha descubierto que es inútil tratar de engañarse: siempre echará de menos a Manosuke. Y su recuerdo de que ya no volverá le produce lágrimas, lágrimas que cree que debería guardarse para sí mismo y para nadie más, como siempre ha hecho.

—Y-y-yo…. Y-y-yo…

—Souta, ¿Estás bien, qué te ocurre?—le pregunta la morena, con las orbes muy abiertas aunque de nada sirva, expresando su angustia por el pelirrojo.

—Que… Que… —tartamudea entre sollozos, tratando de calmarse.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué? Tranquilo, dime.

Solloza unas veces más y se limpia las lágrimas tan silenciosamente como logra, intentando que su compañera no escuche su quebrada voz, a pesar de que ya de nada sirva ocultar gran cosa. Por eso, no es necesario andarse con más rodeos.

—Que… Que le echo de menos, Yukiko. Le echo de menos...—confiesa, cubriéndose las orejas con las manos, sin abandonar la humedad en sus ojos.

Nada más escucharle, Ryouken esboza una sonrisa triunfal. Su plan ha dado el resultado que esperaba.

—Souta...—murmura Yukiko, esbozando una austera sonrisa.

—¿H-hm? ¿Y esa sonrisilla?

—...Lo has hecho muy bien, Souta. No pasa nada porque lo digas. Al revés, seguro que te vendrá muy bien. Anda, cuenta.—le anima ella.

Hecho polvo, Souta decide contarle la verdad a Yukiko, porque siente que ya no puede más con ese tema.

—Pues eso, que… Que ahora que sé que no volverá, le echo de menos. Él no debería haber muerto, Yukiko, su muerte fue inútil… Y claro, ahora que me doy cuenta… Tenías razón en lo que dijiste, Yukiko. Manosuke me quería, y yo lo sabía. Y… Y…

—Eso es, vas muy bien. Vamos, suéltalo.

—Pues nada, que…—Vamos, ¡Dilo, sin miedo!

—¡Q-que yo también!—responde violentamente, a regañadientes.

—¿Tú también… qué?—. En el fondo puede deducirlo, pero quiere que él mismo lo diga.

—Yo… Yo…

—¿Qué?—insiste.

—¡Que le quería, vale! ¡Y-ya está, ya lo he dicho!—confiesa, nervios, y tapándose los ojos.

De nuevo, el asesino ciego muestra su aprobación ante la situación para sí mismo. Está orgulloso de que por fin su acólito se haya abierto y haya puesto las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas. Y por fin, después de que la morena le asegure de nuevo que está ahí para escucharle en lo que tenga que decir, se lo acaba explicando mejor: que en realidad, la relación de odio hacia Manosuke coexistía con una de cálido aprecio, que Manosuke era su mejor protección, y que ambos se querían mucho pese a todo.

—...Pero yo tenía que vengarme, Yukiko. Mi vida ya estaba arruinada. Y alguien tenía que pagar por ello lo mismo que pagué yo en su momento, sabes.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo…

—Pero después la muerte de Manosuke resultó ser una completa pérdida de tiempo. Ahora Manosuke seguiría con vida, y mi venganza no hubiese cambiado. Si solo lo hubiese solucionado a tiempo… Pero no pasó así, y ahora… Ya no volverá nunca más…

—Souta… Estoy segura de que Manosuke te sigue queriendo… No sé dónde estará ahora, pero al menos, sé que te quiso hasta el último segundo que tuvo de vida. ¿Por qué si no se iba a sacrificar por ti?

—...En el fondo, lo sabía. La última vez que hablamos… Vi que me seguía apreciando, pese a todo. Y luego, murió para nada...—explica el domador, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar interno.

—Lo sé, es muy duro, con todo lo que te pasó lo último que necesitabas es perder a alguien importante a cambio de nada. Pero has hecho bien contándolo. Sé que te es difícil, Souta, porque lo es… Pero poco a poco, no pienso presionarte para que me lo cuentes todo el mismo día. Lo que cuenta es que poco a poco vayas avanzando…

—S-sí… Sí, creo que tienes razón…

—Keh heh heh… Por supuesto que la tiene. Servidor opina exactamente lo mismo. El paso del acólito a hablar sobre sus preocupaciones en lugar de guardárselas para él mismo ha sido una decisión acertada…

—...Fue usted, ¿Verdad? Usted dijo todo eso para que los recuerdos de Manosuke me acabasen conduciendo a contar cómo me sentía…

—Keh heh heh… Eso es correcto. Una medida incómoda pero necesaria. Porque servidor sabía que sería algo bueno para su acólito. Y servidor solo quiere lo bueno para él. Souta hace ademán de mirar directamente a sus ojos ciegos a su figura paterna, lo único que le quedó después de que Manosuke muriese. Su sonrisa siniestra aunque completamente sincera es la mejor protección que siempre ha podido obtener de nadie.

—...Gracias, señor Houinbou. Y a ti también, Yukiko. Creo que… Realmente lo necesita.

—Keh heh heh… Muy bien, muy bien. Lo necesitaba, ciertamente. Y lo ha conseguido. Servidor está muy orgulloso de él.

—Encantada, Souta. Siempre que pueda serte de ayuda…

El pelirrojo asiente, algo más tranquilizado. Traen la comida y es entonces cuando termina de calmarse más . El recuerdo de Manosuke sigue estando muy presente, pero después de haberlo confesado todo, le sigue doliendo, aunque siente una extraña liberación que nunca había experimentado antes… Llega a pensar que incluso sea un poco eficaz y todo.


	10. Capítulo 9

—Venga, Yukiko, si ya has terminado de comer, vamos a seguir con el braille.—instruye, solemne.

—Oye, Souta, si hoy no te ves con cuerpo para eso…

—No, no, en serio. A pesar de todo, tenemos que seguir con normalidad, ¿No es lo mejor?

—Bu-bueno… Si no te molesta…

A pesar de volver con las lecciones de escritura braille, eso no significa que la conversación sobre la materia.

—¿Tú entendiste lo que dije, Yukiko? ¿Entiendes por qué estoy así?

—No estoy en tu misma piel, pero te entiendo, Souta. Al menos no iba muy desencaminada en mi teoría.

—Pues no, supongo… Es que… Joder, mira que muchas veces he deseado partirle la cara a ese anormal… Pero al mismo tiempo, fue muy importante para mí.—repite, con un suspiro que trata de que sea lo más discreto posible.

—Pero necesitabas vengarte, Souta. Igual si todo eso no hubiese pasado...—medita la morena ciega, pensativa.

—...El caso es que pasó. Mi vida se jodió monumentalmente, y de las dos únicas personas a las que tenía aprecio, una de ellas murió para nada. Ya es lo que me faltaba.

—¿Pero después de haberlo hablado, lo llevas un poquito mejor, aunque sea muy muy poco?

—Seh, supongo que sí. Nunca he hablado de eso con nadie, porque nunca he confiado en nadie, y no podía mostrar mis sentimientos para que no se me echaran al cuello. Porque si lo hubiese hecho, no hubiese podido vengarme. Y como comprenderás, tenía que vengarme de mucha gente.

Yukiko asiente con una expresión neutral en la cara. Mientras tanto, Souta recuerda algunos detalles al respecto de esa venganza y sobre la mala vida que tuvo que originó dicha venganza, y al ver a su compañera tan pensativa, le viene a la memoria la historia de ella, en la que también habría muchos motivos para vengarse. —Oye, Yukiko… Me gustaría intentar aparcar este tema por el momento. Prefiero pensar por mí mismo al respecto y seguir con ese tema otro día, o algo… El caso es que quería preguntarte algo.

—¿...Sí?

—Pensando en todo esto de la venganza… Me he dado cuenta de que no soy el único. Tú también tendrías muchos motivos para vengarte si supieses, por ejemplo, quién fue el que permitió que caminases sola por esa noche tan fría, o quién quería matarte en primer lugar. ¿Nunca pensaste en vengarte de nadie?

—...Esa es una pregunta interesante, la verdad…

—La venganza es algo bueno, sabes. Hacer sufrir a los demás lo que te hicieron sufrir a ti. Y a veces, como la mía incluida, deja de ser buena para ser necesaria. ¿Y sabes algo? En tu caso, la venganza podría haberse convertido en algo necesario...—comparte el pelirrojo, pensativo.

Yukiko parece meditar la réplica que darle.

—Pues… Siéndote sincera… No sé qué habría hecho en caso de poder vengarme, pero el caso es que no he podido hacerlo. Al ser ciega, no veo cómo es el mundo exterior, y como ya has comprobado en primera persona, tampoco puedo defenderme demasiado por mí misma. Además, los recuerdos que perdí en esa amnesia por hipotermia siguen sin volver a mi memoria.—replica la morena.

—¿Nunca has recordado nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera algo fugaz?

—...No, nada. Así como tus recuerdos te acabaron volviendo a la memoria, aunque fuese poco a poco, a mí no me ha pasado eso. No sé si es porque no puedo ver nada de fuera y mis recuerdo no reciben estímulo, o qué. En todo caso, no tengo ni idea.

De repente, Souta se muestra muy callado.

—¿Pensando en algo, Souta?

—Estaba pensando...—maquilla cuando en realidad intenta eclipsar el recuerdo de Manosuke pensando en cualquier otro aspecto.—El señor Houinbou me contó cómo os conocisteis aquella noche tan fría…

—Imagino que sí, eso mismo me dijo él.

—...Pero lo que nunca me dijo… Y supongo que a ti tampoco… Es quién fue su "cliente". En otras palabras, esa persona que quería verte muerta.

—¡Hey!—se sorprende la muchacha ciega.—Estás en lo cierto… A veces me he preguntado qué hice yo para que alguien me odiase tanto… Pero nunca se me ocurrió quién podía ser. Y el señor Houinbou nunca me lo dijo después de salvarme ni desde que llegué aquí.¿Tú crees…?—Pero más claro que el agua. Solamente lo puede saber una persona. Propongo que vayamos a preguntarle al mismo señor Houinbou. Para comprobar qué nos dice al respecto.—propone Souta.

—Está bien, vamos. ¡Ahora me pica mucho la curiosidad!

Mientras se acerca a su maestro, Souta suspira. Ni aún con algo que tiene tanto suspense como eso puede dejar de lado completamente el recuerdo de Manosuke. No lo esperaba, sin embargo, pero le decepciona ver que no consigue algo. Todavía sigue sin poder deshacerse de ese carácter. Todavía.

—¡Señor Houinbou, señor Houinbou!—le llama Yukiko, algo alterada desde que empezó a llamarle la atención el asunto.

—¿Podríamos hablar con usted un momento?—le pide Souta cortésmente, como siempre que se dirige a él.

—Keh heh heh… Faltaría más, ¿Qué necesitan de servidor?

—Bueno, en realidad… Es un tema algo delicado, ¿Sabe?

—Señor Houinbou. Hemos estado pensando sobre ello cuando ha salido el tema… Y nos gustaría saber, ya que solo usted puede saberlo… Quién fue el cliente que le encargó la muerte de Yukiko.—demanda Souta, lo más serio que consigue así como tratando de tener un poco de tacto.

La pregunta, por inusual que sea, consigue que Ryouken se muestre incómodo y algo preocupado. Guarda unos instantes de silencio, como meditando la respuesta. Los dos pueden notar que de golpe su silencio refleja algo de desagrado en relación a la materia, y Souta puede ver que se muestra mortalmente serio.

—Hm… Servidor teme… Teme que no puede desvelarles eso.

—¿Eh?—la morena se queda un tanto boquiabierta.

—Quizás no lo sepan, pero la antigua profesión de servidor estaba regida por una serie de códigos morales donde la confianza entre el cliente y el asesino era algo que se preciaba mucho. Esas promesas, hoy en día que servidor ha terminado en ese negocio, no tienen ya demasiada validez, pero servidor se prometió guardar el secreto hasta el día en que se muriese.—explica, serio.

—El código de los asesinos profesionales… Prometen que la identidad del cliente nunca será desvelada mientras ese cliente no le traicione de algún modo.—corrobora el pelirrojo, sabiendo bastante de la materia.

—¿Entonces no nos lo puede decir…?—finiquita la morena ciega, cabizbaja.

—...Servidor teme que no puede ser.

Algo decepcionados, los dos jóvenes inauguran un denso silencio de resignación. Respetan demasiado a Ryouken como para insistirle insolentemente.

—...Servidor se disculpa ante ambos.—anuncia el exasesino ciego, con una mano en el pecho.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?—se sorprende Souta, con los ojos abiertos. —Servidor sabe que es algo que, especialmente la joven Yukiko, deberían saber… Pero intenta que comprendan que servidor quiere mantener su voto de lealtad incluso entonces. Por eso, les pide perdón.

Quizás sea solo una impresión, pero les parece que Ryouken no ha sonado tan sincero desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Señor Houinbou… Cierto es que tenía ganas de saberlo, porque es algo que me duele… Pero por favor, no necesita disculparse conmigo. Entiendo perfectamente sus razones, y no me gustaría verle en un apuro por mi culpa. Así que todo está bien, de verdad.—le tranquiliza su suzu, imitando su gesto de ponerse la mano en el pecho, y dejando ir una austera sonrisa.

—Bueno, para mí saber quién fue no me es de vida o muerte, la verdad… Pero estoy con Yukiko. Le entendemos, y creo que hablo en nombre de los dos cuando le digo que no estamos enfadados.—se une el pelirrojo.

Por extraño que pueda parecer en alguien como él, eso ha conseguido sacarle a Ryouken una paternal y amplia sonrisa, que no deja de ser siniestra aunque expresa mucho cariño por los dos jóvenes.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor se siente la mar de conmovido. Por eso, les da sus más sinceros agradecimientos.

—Señor Houinbou...—repite ella, dando a entender que perfectamente la conmovida podría ser y es ella también.

—No hay de qué, señor Houinbou.—afirma Souta sin tapujos, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Después de haber aclarado ese tema tan espinoso, los dos jóvenes regresan a la clase de braille, y aunque Souta no suele hacer alguno de sus venenosos chistes debido al imborrable recuerdo de Manosuke, a ambos se los ve bastante bien. Siguen deseando saber quién podría haber sido el que quiso acabar con Yukiko, pero nunca cuestionarían a Ryouken ni a sus principios. Precisamente por eso, dejan estar el tema tan pronto como el asesino ciego se lo aconseja y siguen con normalidad.

En el caso de Souta, especialmente, la normalidad continúa siendo algo relativo. Ni la cosa más interesante o más sorprendente del mundo podrían desviar el camino que su memoria tiene constantemente encaminado hacia Manosuke y su recuerdo. Cada vez que revive en su memoria, a Souta le sigue pesando, y como eso sucede constantemente, no deja de afectarle sin ninguna tregua.

—Maldito idiota… Ya lo he dicho, sal de mi cabeza de una puñetera vez.

—¿Eh? ¿Me decías algo, Souta?—interviene Yukiko, acomodándose ya en su futón.

—¿Hum? Oh, nada, nada, cosas mías… Mías y de cierto alguien, pero no es nada relacionado contigo. ¿Qué, al sobre ya?

—Sip. Pero no tengo mucho sueño hoy… Qué raro. Supongo que será puntual.

—Y más cuando te he despertado esta mañana con mis sueños (digo, pesadillas) en voz alta… ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —Que sí, que sí, no te preocupes por eso. Y además, no intentes insistir en las cosas solo para pensar en otra cosa, Souta...—insinúa.

—Oye, ¿Y eso a qué ha venido, Yukiko? No estoy tratando de dejar de pensar en lo de Manosuke y eso…

—Vamos, Souta, no lo intentes. Nunca te he mencionado nada del tema de Manosuke, eso lo has dicho tú.—inquiere la morena, perspicaz.

—¡E-e-eso es porque eres un libro abierto, chata, se te lee en braille con mucha facilidad! ¡Sabía desde el principio lo que pensabas, lo he visto en tus ojos!

—...Eso también me lo demuestra. Sabes perfectamente, y ya estás acostumbrado, a que soy ciega, no puedo ver nada, mis ojos no dan mucha emoción al exterior porque están más vacíos que el supuesto coco de Manosuke según tú. ¡No soy ninguna estúpida, Souta!

—...Vale, tú ganas. Lo admitiré… Solo porque la comparación del coco de Manosuke me ha gustado.—se rinde, echándose a reír sonoramente para disimular que las ganas de llanto están temiblemente próximas y no quiere exponerse una vez más. Sería demasiado para un solo día.

—Eh, Souta, ahora en serio, y dejando a banda las bromas, ¿Seguro que estás bien? Ya te he dicho que no tengo sueño, si quieres hablar, yo…

Souta lo refuta sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No me hace falta. Vete a dormir, anda. Con un poco de suerte, mañana ya ni me acordaré del asunto.

—Con un poco de suerte...—comenta la chica por lo bajini, como señal de que no está muy segura de que eso pueda llegar a ser cierto.

—¡Eh! Chist. Vale ya del temita. Todos estamos cansados, yo el primero. Así que a dormir se ha dicho, ¿Clarinete?

—¡Vale, vale, perdona, señor domador, me has convencido!

Yukiko decide rendirse y dejarle pensar por sí solo de momento, sabe que eso también le irá bien como sabe también que Souta pensará en ello, aunque no se lo quiera decir. Sin más dilación, Souta se arropa en su futón, un poco de mala gana, mientras lucha por aguantar despierto todo lo que pueda. Sabe que si se duerme, Manosuke hará todo lo posible desde donde esté para invadir sus sueños. Por otra parte, mientras está despierto, su recuerdo coexiste con la concentración por no caer rendido. Ambos pensamientos están ahí, y la fuerza con la que están desquician al domador, que harto de todo eso, hace un esfuerzo supremo por dejar su mente absolutamente en blanco. Mientras lo hace, y mientras el recuerdo de Manosuke sigue ahí, se queda completamente frito, por otra parte en contra de su voluntad.

_Su subconsciente se maldice al comprobar que, evidentemente, ha ocurrido lo que creía desde el principio: cualquier otra posible materia que pudiese adornar los sueños del pelirrojo ha sido expulsada a patadas, o quizás a balazos, del recuerdo de Souta, y como si fuese él el que ha actuado en escenarios, Manosuke se adueña del espetáculo. _

—_Volvemos a vernos… Saru. En algún lugar en el limbo del sueño, Souta percibe la ruda silueta de Manosuke: su rubia cresta, burdo intento por imitar tal vez las crines de un caballo, sus facciones anguladas, ojos pequeños y marronáceos que aparentan seguridad, una enorme sonrisa de 36 dientes envidiable para unos y escalofriante para otros, una complexión alta y bastante atlética. Va vestido como la última vez que vivía, elegante como su trabajo le exigía, con buenos traje y zapatos, ambos de un negro puro, así como camisa azul y corbata a cuadros claros y oscuros que anuda un cuello en el que hay un notable collarín que lo protege. Como complemento indispensable y característico, una pistola muy conservada que no para de dar vueltas en las manos de Manosuke. _

—_¡...Tú otra vez!_

—_Yo también te he echado de menos todo este tiempo, Saru. _

—_¡N-no digas "también"! ¡Te tenías merecido lo que te pasó, cretino!_

—_Je. Quizás… Pero sabiendo que me echas de menos también me basta para morirme en paz._

—_¡Te he dicho que no digas "también"!—protesta Souta, cubriéndose los oídos. _

—_No intentes ocultármelo más, Saru. Te he escuchado, sabes. Llevo escuchándote desde que pasó aquello. Al final lo has admitido, ¿Eh?_

—_I-idiota...—murmura, ruborizado. _

_Y con eso, se podría decir que ha terminado de reconocerlo. Al verle así, Manosuke deja ir una gran sonrisa. _

—_¿Por qué no me delataste antes de morir, Manosuke? Podrías haber salvado el culo y además haberte vengado porque te traicioné entonces…_

—_Je. Pues muy sencillo… Porque a pesar de eso, me negaba a involucrarte, porque sabía que podrías morir si se daba el caso. Y cuando quiero a alguien, no le quiero ver muerto a ningún precio.—le explica, picaresco, con una sonrisa provocativa. _

—_Yo quería verte muerto, ¿Y aun así te atreverías a insinuar que te quería después de lo que acabas de decir?_

—_Pues sí, porque sé que me querías y que me quieres tan bien como lo sabía cuando esa puta me mató. Que sepas que puedo oírte, sabes. Y te he oído confesarlo. _

—_Seh, todos cometemos errores, supongo.—se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros de una forma muy cómica._

—_¿Sabes que me encanta cuando te ríes, Saru?_

—_Cállate, gilipollas. Y no me llames así, no demuestres a la gente que eres tan imbécil como aparentas. _

—_Viniendo de ti, me lo tomo como un cumplido. _

—_¡Pues no lo es! ¿Ves como eres un subnormal?_

—_Un subnormal loquito por ti. Así que me vale la pena, Saru. _

—_V-venga y dale con Saru… ¡N-no me llamo así!—tartamudea, mientras se cubre los ojos para disimular que se está ruborizando cada vez más. _

_Mientras Souta hace un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y, sobre todo, abandonar el rubor, pues es la muestra más obvia de que se está alterando, Manosuke no deja de contemplarlo ni un instante, con una sonrisa y una mirada que nunca ha dedicado a nadie más sobre la faz de la Tierra ni fuera de ella._

—_Así pues, ¿Vas a seguir intentando negar que me echas de menos, Sa… Souta?_

—… _No niego nada. Es que esa es la verdad.—afirma tan fríamente como logra, con una sonrisa cruel._

—_Conque sí, ¿Eh? Pues entonces, no sé qué haces aquí. Lárgate. _

—_¿Eh?_

—_Vamos, yo no te voy a retener. De hecho, creo que tienes razón. Planeaste todo eso y acabé muerto por ello, me traicionaste, así que debería odiarte, no querer saber nada más de ti, que incluso me molestas muerto. Así que, vete, corre. Yo tampoco tengo que echarte de menos.—replica duramente Manosuke, en un burdo intento por hacerse el serio con él._

_Souta suspira. Tiene unas ganas peligrosas de darle una buena tunda. El truco que está usando es muy obvio: está tratando de fingir indiferencia que el pelirrojo sabe de sobras que nunca sentiría por él para que le afecte y admita que sí le echa de menos. Definitivamente, es un idiota, piensa. Sin embargo, sin un claro motivo, su imaginación, sin quererlo, se hace una imagen de qué pasaría si lo que dijese Manosuke fuese cierto, y no le echara de menos. Sabe de sobras que no es así, que Manosuke le añora con locura y no puede hacer nada por ocultarlo… Sencillamente no puede evitarlo. A veces la imaginación, la misma que le ocasiona soñar constantemente sobre el guardaespaldas, le juega muy malas pasadas. _

_Manosuke incluso tiene la osadía de intentar hacer sus provocaciones más reales llegando a girarse y a darle la espalda a Souta. Como puede, este contiene sus ganas de abofetearlo, y en un intento por superar esas imaginaciones crueles, trata de dejar ir una de esas sonrisas malévolas características suyas._

—_Imbécil… Así que no me echas de menos, ¿Eh? Je… Vaya retrasado… ¿Acaso te crees que…? ¿Que…?_

_Cuando ve que Manosuke le da la espalda, aunque sabe que solo es uno de sus jueguecitos, esa imagen se acentúa: se está imaginando qué es lo que pasaría si Manosuke, realmente, no quisiera saber nada de él. Teóricamente, eso es lo que debería hacer en ese instante, ya que Souta le traicionó, es más, su muerte formaba parte de su plan. No quiere nada de eso: ni pensar algo que sabe que no existe, ni que se le humedezcan los ojos al pensar algo tan falso, cosa que le está sucediendo, así como que su voz se quiebre. Normalmente, alguien con su talento para el control podría acabar evitándolo, no obstante Manosuke le altera totalmente. Siempre lo ha hecho… Y por el mero hecho de estar muerto eso no cambiará. _

—_I-idiota… I-idiota...—repite, pronunciando las palabras rotas. El tono quebrado de su voz alerta incluso a Manosuke, a quien ese pinganillo que sigue llevando en el oído izquierdo no le evita escucharlo. Como siempre que cree que Souta está en algún tipo de problema, de cualquier clase, la reacción es prácticamente inminente: ni su estúpido intento por provocarle puede hacer que le ignore en un momento así. Se gira inmediatamente, para ver que el domador se ve muy afectado, con los ojos llorosos, las cejas arqueadas en señal de tristeza para variar y las manos tapándole los labios, tan pronto como se ha percatado de la sonoridad que ha adoptado su voz. No puede permitir dar ningún indicio de debilidad. _

_Tan pronto como ve a Souta así, Manosuke se apresura hacia él y le abraza con ternura. Souta queda ojiplático, y se maldice por pensarlo, pero en ese momento se siente cálidamente protegido. _

—_Idiota… Idiota…_

—_Ya, no pasa nada, Saru. Lo siento, no quería ponerte así. No quería hacerte daño. Pues claro que te echo de menos, hombre. Eres lo único que añoro de ese planeta. Joder, con lo que me gusta abrazarte… _

—_Y-ya lo sé… Y para que lo sepas, nunca me he creído que lo dijeras en serio, sabes…_

—_Porque eres muy listo… Pero entonces, si nunca te lo has creído, ¿Por qué te has puesto así, Saru? _

—…

—_¿No será...Porque en realidad sí me echas de menos a mí también?—le pregunta, mirándole a los ojos mientras no le suelta por nada. _

—_N-no…. Yo no…._

_Mientras lo niega de nuevo, Souta manifiesta con más acento la humedad de sus ojos y se le quiebra más la voz. Ni siquiera Manosuke es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que eso significa. _

—_Dime que no si quieres, tus ojos me están diciendo lo contrario. _

—_M-Manosuke…_

_En una especie de acto reflejo, Souta le corresponde al abrazo, quizás buscando su protección o como símbolo de que, realmente, le echa en falta. _

—_¡J-joder! ¡Manosuke! ¡¿Por qué…?!_

—_Porque me echas de menos después de todo. ¿No es cierto?—pregunta, con una sonrisa victoriosa._

—_N-no me refería a eso, cretino… Quería decir… ¿P-por qué te moriste para nada? ¡¿Por qué…?!_

—_Eh, vamos. Yo fui el que lo eligió. Como dijiste antes, podría haberme salvado. Y estaría en la cárcel, pero no era un suicida, ¿Quién quiere morirse y renunciar así a ti, Saru? Pero si la alternativa era mezclarte en ese marrón, qué remedio. No iba a permitirlo. Porque el caballo ha de proteger al rey pase lo que pase, aunque tenga que quedar sacrificado para ganar la partida. —Oh, vamos, deja esa mierda. No has cambiado nada. Si yo hubiese sido tú en ese momento, te habría vendido y hubiera salvado el trasero. —asegura Souta, tratando de sonreír con confidencia y un punto de malicia._

—_Quizá… Pero yo no soy tú, sabes. Y tampoco sé si quiero serlo._

—_¿Eh…?_

—_Si yo fuera tú, ya no te tendría para cuidar de ti. Y el poder abrazarte y estar contigo es algo que no cambio por nada, ni siquiera por tener un coco como el tuyo. Y por eso, como te tengo y te quiero tanto, nunca podría haberte hecho eso, a pesar de todo. Yo te traicioné, así que quedamos en paz. Pero yo te quería, por tanto… No podía venderte por las buenas, Saru._

—_Porque eres un tonto de remate. _

—_Un tonto de remate que te quiere. Y con eso, puedo morirme las veces que sean. Te querré igual, y eso no va a cambiar. _

_Después de dedicarle una frase tan emotiva, Manosuke no tiene más remedio que soltarle un poco, por un sencillo motivo. No le gusta dejar de abrazarle, pero le es necesario para poder darle un beso en los labios. Entonces, el esfuerzo de Souta por disimularlo antes se va al garete: sus mejillas se tornan más rojas que su cabello. Si de verdad solamente le odiase con tanta fuerza, le hubiese apartado con asco y le hubiese dado un golpetazo para que no intentase nada parecido nunca más, pero no es el caso. No solo no se aparta, sino que tampoco se mueve, y su expresión da a entender que está disfrutando mucho del momento. _

—_¿Souta?_

—_¿Q-qué quieres que te diga? Besos como este no los encuentras en la trena_

—_Entonces… ¿Los añoras?—insiste el pesado de Manosuke, con una sonrisa amplia y triunfal._

—_...Sí.—admite, por fin, con una sonrisa lejos de ser hipócrita, más bien que expresa toda la sinceridad con lo que lo dice. Algo muy raro en Souta._

_Y como si necesitase demostrar que lo que dice es de verdad, esta vez es Souta el que se lanza hacia él para besarle de nuevo. Manosuke, irónicamente, se encuentra ya en el séptimo cielo. Responde, como cabría esperarse, muy positivamente: le abraza con más fuerza y maldice el tener que parar para reponer aire. _

—_M-manosuke… _

_El susodicho le responde con otro beso, más apasionado que el anterior. Los dos parecen estar disfrutando mucho del momento, y a ninguno le gustaría que se detuviese. Manosuke no para de regalarle abrazos a Souta, lo que asegura que le encanta, y que el domador no parece aborrecer del todo. —Manosuke...—repite el pelirrojo._

—_Dime, Saru…_

—_Que… Que el sentimiento es mutuo...—asegura, a pesar de que sus ruborizados pómulos hablen antes que él._

—_¿Así que lo admites por fin? ¿Me quieres tú también, Souta?_

_No está seguro de poder articular palabra en un momento así, sin embargo asiente con la cabeza bajo un rubor muy marcado. _

—_Pues entonces, ya está. Si el rey lo ha dicho, el caballo ha sido sacrificado en paz. Eso solo ya le vale. _

_Antes de que Souta pueda responder cualquier cosa, aunque fuese para reprocharle lo estúpido que es, Manosuke se le adelanta con un abrazo con más fuerza y un beso más profundo. _

_Pronto, los dos no pueden parar de besarse y de abrazarse mutuamente. Incluso siendo el que está vivo de los dos, Souta también parece encontrarse en el paraíso. Es todo demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Casi parece que sea un sueño._

_Quizás… Es porque en realidad es un sueño, después de todo._

Manosuke está muerto. Eso es una realidad innegable. Y Souta, por inteligente que sea, no puede resucitarle. Le echa de menos: por eso sueña con él constantemente. No quería quedarse frito para no soñar con él, pues eso supondría admitir en su cabeza que todo era cierto: que le echaba de menos, que le quería, todo. Pero ahora, no obstante, se ha quedado dormido. Y, evidentemente, ha soñado con él. Pero no le resulta desagradable del todo.

—Pues parece que al final te has dormido antes que yo, Souta. Qué raro...—susurra Yukiko para sí misma.

—¿La joven Yukiko sigue todavía despierta? Sería mejor que se fuese a descansar.

—Sí… Sí, lo sé, señor Houinbou, lo siento, es que hoy no tengo sueño, y además… En el fondo, quería comprobar por mí misma que Souta estaba durmiendo bien… Después de todo…

—Keh heh heh… Por supuesto. Servidor opina que ese recuerdo será difícil de superar, si es que se supera algún día, pero admitirlo ha sido un paso correcto. Admitirlo, y manifestar sus opiniones. Eso aligerará el peso de uno de los grandes traumas que el acólito tiene en su corazón.

—No lo dudo… Tratándose de Souta, apuesto que nunca había hablado de este tema con nadie. Pero antes, me lo ha contado… Me ha dicho que es cierto, que echa mucho de menos a Manosuke, y que le quería tanto como Manosuke a él. Me alegro mucho de que me lo haya contado… Eso significa que, de algún modo, confía en mí, aunque solo sea un poquito…

—Servidor está convencido de ello, tanto como de que su cuchillo es un arma útil para perforarle el tórax a más de uno...—ironiza oscuramente, con una sonrisa gélida.—El acólito no admitiría esta clase de cosas con cualquier ser con el que se cruzase… Además de que Manosuke era alguien muy importante en su vida. acólito no admitiría esta clase de cosas con cualquier ser con el que se cruzase… Además de que Manosuke era alguien muy importante en su vida.

—Sí… Sí, es verdad. Seguro que ambos se querían mucho.—sonríe Yukiko.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Yukiko no puede hacer otra cosa a parte de interrumpirse, y ser intercambiada por una expresión de sorpresa. De repente, Souta, mientras duerme, empieza a emitir un sonido extraño. Cuando Yukiko aguza el oído, comprueba ojiplática que en realidad se trata de que el domador ha empezado a gemir, primero a bajo volumen, aunque un poco después el sonido se acentúa, hasta tal extremo que Ryouken alcanza a escucharlo.

—¿E-eh? Señor Houinbou, ¿Qué le pasa a Souta? ¿Qué está haciendo…?—se pregunta Yukiko, sorprendida y comprobando que no oye alucinaciones.

—Keh heh heh… Entiende...—se dice Ryouken, mientras sacude la cabeza.—Supone que eso explica muchas cosas…

—¿Qué hace, señor Houinbou? Espere… ¿Cree que es…? ¿Es por Manosuke? Ya me entiende…

—Servidor no tiene duda de que así es. Keh heh heh… Es increíble cómo es la juventud de estos tiempos… Le daría con gusto una colleja o incluso le tiraría de la oreja si no estuviese dormido. Será un buen acólito, pero sus pensamientos tienen un nivel de impureza y obscenidad algo molesto.—asegura Ryouken paternalmente mientras se ríe, risa que igual evita un largo y tendido suspiro.

Aunque al principio sigue con su faz de estupefacción, Yukiko no tarda en asimilar las palabras de su maestro y lo que están intentando decir, y sin quererlo, empieza a reírse a carcajadas, en su caso quizás una alternativa para no morirse de vergüenza en ese instante, más que nada porque Souta no ha parado todavía y no quiere morirse por algo así.

Al escucharla reír, a Ryouken se le escapa una amplia sonrisa. Eso le recuerda que por muchas cosas similares a esa que sea capaz de llegar a hacer Souta, siempre será su acólito, alguien como su hijo adoptivo… Y siempre le apreciará muchísimo.

Y de improviso y algo impactado, Souta abre los ojos de par en par. La risa de Yukiko ha debido de despertarle, y al hacerlo la ve riendo a pleno pulmón sin parar. A pesar de que su despertar haya sido repentino, ha tenido unos instantes para comprobar en qué estaba soñando y lo que estaba haciendo por ello, y de repente se ruboriza: le daría mucha cosa que Yukiko o Ryouken le hubiesen escuchado, y más después de lo que ha estado hablando antes con ellos.

—¿Y-Yukiko? ¿Qué rayos haces despierta a estas horas? ¿Y esa risa de loca?

—¡Souta!—se sorprende de repente.—Lo… Lo siento, ¿Te he despertado?

—N-no, qué va. Me he desvelado solo. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, quizás.

Eso hace que a Yukiko se le escape otra risa que intenta ahogar tapándose la boca con las manos. —¿S-se puede saber de qué te estabas riendo antes, y ahora?—le pregunta, algo asustado por si lo ha escuchado todo.

—Oh, por… Por nada, es solo que… Estaba hablando con el señor Houinbou.—improvisa.

—...Ajá. ¿Y qué era eso tan gracioso?

—...Ha sido servidor. Le ha contado un chiste a la joven Yukiko que le explicó hace mucho tiempo un conocido suyo.

—¿Podría saber cuál es ese chiste tan gracioso?—les demanda Souta, algo atolondrado todavía.

Yukiko empieza a mostrar algo de incomodidad: no quería que Ryouken tuviese que improvisar nada. Sin embargo, el anciano empieza a hablar con total naturalidad.

—Llegó una vez un hombre a una biblioteca, y le pidió al encargado un libro sobre suicidios, a lo que el bibliotecario respondió. "Lo siento, no puedo prestárselo, ¿Quién lo devolvería?"

Al principio, Yukiko se sorprende: eso ha sido rápido. Souta también se queda algo sorprendido al comienzo, sin embargo sabe que solamente alguien con el humor negro de su maestro podría contar un chiste así.

Sin previo aviso, Souta comienza a reírse a alto volumen, con un estilo de risa similar al de la morena ciega, que no sabe cómo reaccionar. Finalmente, opta que el unirse a la risa sea una buena opción, por lo que así se hace. Los dos jóvenes acaban riendo juntos, cosa que a Ryouken le provoca una gran sonrisa.

—Keh heh heh… Dejando en la oscuridad chistes tan negros… Sería mejor que tanto el acólito como la joven Yukiko fuesen a dormir pronto. Mañana estarán rendidos.

—Está bien, tiene razón. Buenas noches, señor Houinbou.

—Buenas noches a la joven Yukiko también.

"Menos mal, ninguno me ha escuchado." resopla de alivio Souta.

—¿Podría el acólito acercarse un momento?

—Ehm… Sí, cómo no.

Souta se levanta perezosamente de su futón y se dirige al lado de Ryouken, quien cuando se han quedado aislados del resto de la escena, le brinda una buena colleja y sin ninguna guía necesaria sabe tironearle de la oreja.

—¡Aaayyy!—protesta el pelirrojo, con un tono un poco infantil.

—Servidor solo puede decirle a su acólito que está bien hablar las cosas, pero ya que se le dio tan bien controlar las cosas en su momento, que aprenda a controlar un poco más su cuerpo, su mente y sus instintos.—le susurra el asesino ciego, severo y con apariencia de no aceptar un no por respuesta.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡L-lo siento!—se disculpa, con una expresión vulnerable, casi inocente.

Después de la regañina de su figura paterna, Souta vuelve a regañadientes a su futón al lado del de Yukiko. —Es lo correcto desear buenas noches también.—le alecciona el asesino ciego, una vez más de tantas.

—¡Perdón, perdón! Buenas noches. A todo el mundo.

Después, se deja caer sobre su almohada, con la mirada perdida y con pinta de estar agotado. Sin que se dé cuenta, Yukiko se incorpora un poco, y le habla entre susurros.

—Souta…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No estás cansado?

—No… Bueno, sí… Pero nada serio. Buenas noches.

Hay una pausa, pero la chica continúa.

—Souta…

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Seguro que te has desvelado porque sí? ¿No estarías soñando nada que te ha desvelado, no?

—Que no… Venga, vete a dormir ya.—insiste, con un tono algo aniñado.

—Vale, vale…

De nuevo, se hace un breve silencio, breve porque parece que Yukiko ha cenado lengua y le ha dado por hablar.

—Souta…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Por qué tienes la oreja roja y ardiendo?

—¡Déjameeee!

—...Solamente suponía que estaba así. Ni veo el color rojo, ni noto el calor. Pero me lo acabas de confirmar.—Yukiko se acaba de quedar con él.

—¿Ahora eres la típica listilla? Sí, tengo la oreja ardiendo y más roja que mi pelo, ¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno, ninguno. No me muerdas. Buenas noches.

—Espera, Yukiko…

—¿Ahora quieres hablar tú? Si de tanto domar cabras te has quedado como ellas.

—Muy graciosa. No me hagas hacer un chiste cambiando al suicida por ti, chata.

—¿Qué quieres, Souta?

—Nada, que… Que ahora que lo dices, sí que es cierto que… Que ese tema sigue afectándome mucho… Y bueno, que estoy seguro de que tardará en desaparecer… Pero aun así… Gracias por tu ayuda, Yukiko.

—Oh, no hay de qué, en serio. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Souta. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? Cuando quieras hablar, aquí me tienes.

La sonrisa sincera de Yukiko le hace ver que lleva razón, que Yukiko se propuso algo que está cumpliendo poco a poco. Algo que le sorprende mucho. —Eso sí, a ser posible, hablemos mañana… Creo que de repente me ha venido el sueño...—alega, bostezando.

—No tienes arreglo, niña. Pero bueno, tienes razón. Venga a dormir ya, maruja, que te gusta cotorrear.

—Buenas noches, Souta.

Y al poco, los dos caen rendidos de sueño. Tanto palique da sopor a cualquiera, incluso a ellos. Se quedan dormidos, uno muy cerca del otro, ambos muy tapados y colocados de una manera muy similar. Tasuke se queda frito cerca de su amo, al que aprecia mucho. Los únicos que trasnochan, como de costumbre, son Ryouken y Kuro.

—Keh heh heh… Se han quedado dormidos. Ya iba siendo hora.

Ryouken, por su parte, se muestra mucho más pensativo que de costumbre, lo cual ya es decir. Recuerda la breve charla que ha tenido con ellos hace unos instantes, y algo le conmueve mucho: cuando los dos se han puesto a reír tan contentos, no solo le agrada que se lo pasen bien juntos, dada la situación de ambos, sino que cada vez que comprueba el parecido tan marcado entre ambos, una sonrisa de orgullo adorna su rostro anciano.

—Keh heh heh… ¿No encuentra Kuro que ese par se parecen mucho?—A modo de respuesta, Kuro ladra.—Sí, ¿Verdad? Buen chico, Kuro, buen chico…

Souta vuelve a soñar con Manosuke, obviamente. Esta vez, mucho más relajado,ya que duerme a gusto después de haber aclarado las cosas, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por evitar dormirse. Y como duerme bien, sueña con cosas que le gustan. Por eso, sueña con Manosuke. Y sonríe al recordarle.


	11. Capítulo 10

El reloj sigue moviéndose, las páginas del calendario quedan arrancadas cada vez más. El tiempo se va, y no con él el recuerdo de Manosuke, desde ese día más presente que nunca. Souta muchas veces sueña con él, aunque ahora intenta controlarse un poco porque no quiere que se enteren de algún modo sus compañeros de celda.

Mientras tanto, los días suelen pasar con normalidad. Por las mañanas, el pelirrojo se queda viendo las lecciones de meditación de su maestro y Yukiko, y por la tarde le da clase de braille, después practica algún ejercicio como le mandan en la cárcel y para hacer tiempo antes de dormir, charla con la morena sobre cualquier cosa que se les pase por la cabeza, bajo la mirada fría y ciega de Ryouken y la formidable compañía de Kuro y el mono Tasuke, quien no se separa del domador por nada del mundo.

Poco a poco, Yukiko se muestra cada vez más débil: se cansa con facilidad a pesar de no hacer esfuerzos bruscos, y sus molestias aunque pasajeras son cada vez más frecuentes. Muchas son las veces que ella ha intentado aparentar que no pasaba nada para escuchar a Souta sin interrumpirle. Pero el pelirrojo no es incompetente: se percata de ello. Y decide que nunca antes alguien ha antepuesto su bienestar propio para escuchar primero a los demás. Otra de las cosas que le llama la atención de ella. Con cada pequeño gesto, demuestra que lo que se propuso lo hizo en serio. No suele hacer mención de ello, por supuesto. No se siente del todo preparado.

Últimamente, durante las clases de braille, el único instante en el que la morena ciega demuestra mejor lucidez puesto que aprende bastante deprisa, o bien antes de acostarse, una de las materias de conversación más tratada es en relación a los recuerdos de ambos, contrapuesto a sendas amnesias por hipotermia.

—Desde que llegaste aquí, ¿Has recordado algo de esa parte de tu pasado que se te borró a los seis?

—Deja que piense… No, creo que no. Hay veces que me siento a punto de recordar algo, pero nunca consigo sacar nada en claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada, es que estaba pensando que quizás tenías razón. Lo más probable es que se deba a tu ceguera, y a tu falta de sentidos en general: no notas los estímulos exteriores, y por eso no puedes relacionar las cosas con tus recuerdos.—opina Souta, con faz pensativa.

—Tienes razón. Pero lo que más me fastidia de todo eso es que después de soltar algo así te pongas "¡Pero si no soy listo ni nada por el estilo, no lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy!"—le imita la morena, con voz cómica y actuando exageradamente.

—¡Eh, yo no hablo asíii!—protesta el pelirrojo.—Además de que es la peor imitación que he visto nunca.

—¡Envidia cochina, que soy mejor actriz que tú!—se burla ella, con una risa algo débil.

—¡Envidia cochina, que soy mejor actriz que tú!—la imita Souta, mimetizando su voz a la perfección, así como su risa.—ESTO es una imitación, querida. Gracias, muchas gracias.

—¡Toma del frasco! No está mal… A ver, voy a probar yo… Ejem… "Soy Souta, un pelirrojo que trabaja en el circo como domador… Da miedito, aish… ¡E-eso sería si pudiese domar algo, no puedo, no puedo, no pue…!"

La actuación no era mala, hasta que de hablar en falsete se le irrita la garganta con facilidad y empieza a toser violentamente hasta que se tiene que sujetar la cabeza por ello.

—Eh, eh, modérate, voz de soprano. ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida de repente...—le pregunta Souta, quien ha notado de inmediato que se ha debilitado en nada.

—S-sí, tranquilo, ejem… Me suele pasar, hago demasiado el tonto…

—Pues tranquilita, ¿Estamos? Espera… ¡¿L-lo de tonto no será por mí, no?!

—Je, je… Puede, puede. No, ahora en serio, es que me hago la graciosilla y luego mira cómo acabo, con un ataque de tos. Nada nuevo, en serio. En fin, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué me dices de ti? —¿Cómo dices?

—Me refería a tus propios recuerdos. Quiero decir, tú te quedaste amnésico también, a mi misma edad, ¿No? Pero recuerdas cosas, como a Manosuke de niño, a tu padre biológico y todo el asunto del concurso dichoso ese…

—Ah, ya… Sí, supongo que estás en lo cierto. Mis recuerdos anteriores… Supongo que ya están casi al completo después de tanto tiempo, sí.—asegura el pelirrojo, pensando un poco la respuesta.

—Espera… ¿"Casi"? ¿No completamente?

—Quizás, no lo sé… Nunca se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que lo mencionas, es posible que haya algo que se me escape todavía… Ni idea. Pero para que sea algo que me traiga tantos quebraderos de cabeza como el tema de Manosuke, ya sabes… Pues no sé si prefiero ahorrármelo, sabes.

—Ya entiendo… Bueno, al menos ya sabes la mayor parte de tu historia, a pesar de que no haya sido un camino de rosas precisamente… Supongo que me quedaré con esa incógnita toda la vida...—suspira ella.

—¿Lo dices por la ceguera? Pero oye… ¿No habría ningún otro modo de que recordases algo? Quizás se podría hacer algo para que acabases acordándote de una parte, aunque sea pequeña.

A Yukiko le conmueve que Souta piense así, por lo que sonríe, y mientras lo hace, con voz apagada le responde.

—Souta, por favor… Te lo agradezco, pero no le des muchas vueltas, en serio… Total, me acabaré muriendo en poco tiempo, qué más da.

Al oír esas palabras, a Souta le entra algo indescriptible. No sabe muy bien qué es, pero le incomoda la tranquilidad con la que lo dice, ya que lo pronuncia muy convencida de que eso acabará pasando en muy poco tiempo. Y además, lo relaciona con la violenta tos que le ha entrado antes a la chica y algo en él se angustia de algún modo.

—Me sorprende que digas algo así tan a la ligera, Yukiko.

—Oye, no te creas que soy la suicida del chiste ese. No es que esté ansiosa por estirar la pata, créeme. Le prometí al señor Houinbou que lucharía por aguantar cuanto pudiese para que el hecho de que me salvara durara lo máximo posible. ...Pero no por eso puedo negar la realidad. Tú mejor que nadie puedes ver que cada día estoy más apagada, me canso más… O la tos de antes, cosas así. Llevo tiempo enferma, Souta, he aguantado muchas cosas. Ya apenas me queda contacto con el mundo exterior mediante los sentidos. Así que ¿Para qué voy a engañarme? Esa es la verdad, y contra antes la asimile, mejor.

—...Lo admito. Tienes toda la razón. Negarlo y pensar que estás perfectamente a la larga sería peor. ...Pero debe de ser duro saber algo así, y sufrirlo cada día.—insinúa el pelirrojo, con la cabeza inusualmente gacha. —Qué quieres que te diga, te estaría mintiendo si te dijese que paso todo el día fresca como una rosa. Y como me propuse ayudarte, eso es sinónimo de no mentirte, así que no lo haré. A parte de esa tos tan fea, te pondré otro ejemplo. Hoy parece que la comida no me ha sentado muy bien. Me han revuelto mucho el estómago y me duele la tripa. Me pasa bastante a menudo, la verdad.

—...Hey, pues ya que lo mencionas, te diré que puede que esta vez no sea cosa tuya: a mí me ha pasado algo parecido. Creo que ha sido porque se le notaba demasiado el sabor dulce...—tartamudea en la última palabra mientras un escalofrío le recorre la columna.

Souta se retuerce del asco mientras una arcada se acerca violentamente a su boca.

—Ni idea, como comprenderás no puedo decir a qué sabía. Pero me ha sentado bastante mal, es una sensación que se me ha hecho habitual. Y jo, lo tuyo con el dul…

—No lo digas, anda, me dan arcadas.

—Con ese sabor debe de ser todo un fastidio… Todo por ese impresentable.—alega la muchacha, con una pincelada de rabia en su carácter.

—Gente así es la escoria que no debería existir, créeme.

De improviso, Tasuke se sube a los hombros del domador, mientras empieza a reír a carcajadas, de algún modo, a su dueño.

—Tasuke, ¿Cierto?

—Cierto. Parece que tiene ganas de jugar. Está bien, mono revoltoso, vamos a practicar ese juego que te enseñé el otro día.

El mono, bromista, le tiende un plátano que tenía escondido tras el lomo a su amo.

—Vale, lo capto. Quieres la merienda, ¿Eh? Está bien.—le habla, mientras le acaricia la cabeza afablemente. Mientras lo hace, Tasuke le enseña una manzana que también tenía escondida con la otra mano.—¿Qué? ¿Quieres las dos? Está bien, granuja glotón. Te haré una macedonia, ya verás. Hasta me he traído de la sala de trabajo algo para rallar la fruta. ¡...Mierda, no quiero sonar a chef profesional, qué asco me daría!

Mientras Souta protesta porque el hablar lo más mínimo sobre cocina le da más arcadas quizás que el dulce en sí, Yukiko se ríe por el peculiar hambre del mono. Kuro se le acerca, empezando a ladrar y arrastrando algo cerca de la chica, para que compruebe qué puede ser.

—¿Qué traes ahí, Kuro? Déjame tocarlo.

Kuro ladra, y Yukiko coge con cuidado una fina lámina de metal. Cuando pasa sus dedos por su superficie, ve que hay pequeños salientes punzantes sobre la cubierta.

—Anda, si es una tabla con escrito braille, a ver qué pone… Me irá bien para practicar.

Decidida, la morena ciega pasa sus dedos por los puntos en relieve, pero después de leer un poco se da cuenta de que el mensaje es indescifrable, no se parece a ninguna palabra que conozca. Sigue avanzando por las diversas líneas, pero no logra sacar nada en claro.

—Souta…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Se puede saber quién ha escrito esta tontería? ¡Ese es más payaso que tú o que yo!

Yukiko empieza a carcajearse, esperando que Souta se una a su risa para demostrarlo, pero lo único que consigue es que el pelirrojo se palmee la frente y luche por no reírse en un sentido muy diferente al esperado.

—Pero… Yuk… ¡Yukiko! ¡Eso es el rallador!—le dice, partiéndose de risa.

—¿Q-qué?

—Es lo que se usa para rallar la comida… ¡N-no es braille, tarada!—se burla Souta, pasando a dolerle la barriga solamente por la risa.

La muchacha empieza a ruborizarse mientras se cubre la cara en un intento por disimular su mala cara de póquer. Souta continúa riendo a pleno pulmón mientras piensa que solo ella sería capaz de decir algo por el estilo.

—¡Seguro que al señor Houinbou le hace una gracia tremenda!

—¡N-no, oye, no se lo cuentes, me daría mucho corte!

—¡Tendrá más gracia que lo del rosario y lo del cuenco ese, es que tienes cada cosa tú también!

—...Je. Conque esas tenemos...—susurra la chica, de repente con una sombra en la cara mientras gana confidencia.—Está bien, cuéntaselo si quieres. ...Yo también le hablaré de ti.

—¿Per…? ¿Perdón?

—Sinceramente, he de felicitarte. Sabes ingeniártelas para ocultar las cosas. Pero para tu desgracia, todavía no estoy sorda como una tapia, sabes. Además de que duermo justamente a tu lado. No sé cómo la almohada soporta que ahogues todo lo que gimes en ella.

—¡¿E-eh?!—de repente, el pelirrojo abre mucho los ojos. Eso le ha alterado completamente.

—Aún soy capaz de escucharte. Se te escuchaba mejor la noche del chiste ese, pero todavía soy consciente. Y sé que al señor Houinbou le encantaría saber todos y cada uno de los detalles sobre su acólito.—le reta, con un intento de cara perversa algo cómico.

—¡M-me escuchaste!

—...Ajá. Ese día, como recordarás, no tenía sueño.

—¡...Vale, tú ganas esta vez!

—...En realidad, nunca había pretendido chivarme. Pero me alegro de que nos hayamos sincerado.

—¡No tienes arreglo! ¡A veces actúas como si fueras tonta de remate como Manosuke!

—¡Eh, un respeto! No seré superdotada, pero no me pongas al mismo nivel intelectual que Manosuke. —...Lo siento.—se disculpa, con una risa malévola y sarcástica.

—Oye, siéndote sincera. Ahora que sacas el tema… Me gustaría haber conocido a Manosuke. Si le tenías ese aprecio, será por algo, ¿No?—menciona ella, en pose pensativa

—Oh, claro, seguro que le caes bien… ¡O quizás os matáis para ver quién es el más tonto!

—¡Qué gracioso! Pues si el señor Houinbou está en lo cierto y somos tan parecidos, espero que no te pongas celoso si de repente me pongo a soñar con él hasta ese punto.—contraataca.

—¡T-tú! No sabes ni la mitad del asunto… ¡Qué sabrás tú lo que sueño!

—No lo sé, pero me lo imagino, créeme. Pero tranquilo… Todo para ti.

—Te lo explicaría, pero eres demasiado niña pequeña para ello.—la pica, malicioso.

—¿Oh? Ponme a prueba.—le reta, cruzándose de brazos.

—Otro día, Tasuke me va a matar como no juegue con él un rato, y aprecio mi cabellera, gracias. Pero, quién sabe… Podría jugar a corromperte la mente, algún día...—se imagina, con tono malvado.

—Je. Como quieras. Creo que me subestimas, chato.

—¿Te vienes a jugar? Necesitaré a alguien que aguante la cesta de baloncesto. ¡Mira, mi primera buena acción! Encontrar una manera para que las niñas de medio metro puedan jugar un deporte para gente alta.—se cachondea, con picardía.

—Cállate un poco antes de que me haga domadora de domadores.

Finalmente, sin más bromas al respecto, Tasuke les acaba convenciendo para que jueguen a la pelota todos juntos, incluso Kuro, que se apunta al rollo. Souta lanza una pelota la cual tienen que perseguir los dos. El primero que la coja enzarza una carrera hasta la red que sujeta Yukiko en el centro, bajo las risas de Souta, que provocan que cada vez que uno encesta la pelota vaya dirigida a él a pesar de que ella da, literal e irónicamente, palos de ciego.

Básicamente, en eso consiste la diversión en las normalmente aburridas celdas de la cárcel, que solo conceden tregua cuando las mascotas andan de por medio. La cosa cambia cuando, cierto día, en la prisión se anuncia una actividad especial que a alguien se le ha ocurrido organizar para que los presos fortalezcan el lazo con su animal de compañía para la terapia. Se trata de montar un espectáculo sencillo amaestrando a la mascota para que desarrolle ciertos trucos bajo los comandos de su amo, para ejecutar un espectáculo con trama que se haya previamente ensayado. Para ello, cada reo ha de entrenar con su animal en la celda, además de que los detalles y la originalidad también serán puntuados: una especie de teatro para amateurs para fortalecer lazos con la mascota.

—Servidor se pregunta a quién se le ocurren tales ideas más disparatadas que matar con un bolígrafo.—medita Ryouken, mientras se ríe con ácida sorna.

—Hey, Souta. Seguro que se te ocurre algo chulo, como trabajaste en el circo estarás acostumbrado a los focos.—se ríe la morena ciega.

—Lo cierto es que amaestrar a los animales me va que ni pintado, la verdad. Puede ser hasta entretenido, fíjate. Los animales siempre me han gustado, más que las personas incluso, aunque eso no ha sido difícil. Mejor que morirme del asco en este agujero.

—Dejando a banda que se te da genial esto… Y no contando que puede ser entretenido… ¿No ves nada más positivo de todo esto? Imagino que los jefes de la cárcel o quien sea que propone esto no lo hace para gastar papel en circulares…

—Ahora que lo dices… Bueno, parece ser que todo el mundo tiene metido en la cabeza que tengo traumas que sanar, o algo. No necesito nada de eso, pero admito que me sería útil para acostumbrarme poco a poco a la gente.—reflexiona Souta, tratando de afrontar la realidad, que dice que el pelirrojo no es la persona más sociable del mundo.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor está gratamente orgulloso de su acólito por haber hecho tan acertada reflexión. Seguro que esta actividad le será muy útil al respecto. El acólito tiene todo el apoyo de servidor.

—¡Y el mío, no lo dudes! Si necesitas ayuda, aquí me tienes, aunque sea para hacer de apuntadora. Ahora que se me ocurre, habrá un guión, ¿No? Si me lo pasas a braille, podría ayudar de algún modo…

—Te mueres por serme útil, ¿Eh, Yukiko?

—Bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta morirme del asco, sabes. Y si es algo bueno para ti, qué menos.

—Pues me alegro de que estés dispuesta, porque temo que esto me saque tiempo de tus lecciones de braille. Ya estás bastante avanzada, no creo que haya problema. Además, si practicas con el guión, por mí perfecto. Tengo tiempo de sobras, y más con mi talento para amaestrar animales, pero mejor empiezo pronto.

—Oh, ¿Ahora resulta que tienes talento, cuando no paras de negarlo?

—Ehm… ¡No, no, no lo tengo, no lo tengo, no lo tengo!

—...No cuela.

—….Se me ha escapado. En fin… De momento, me pararé a pensar en algo. Algo sencillo que podamos hacer Tasuke y yo.

De repente, el perro Kuro se acerca a Souta y ladra para llamar su atención. Parece que haya entendido todo lo que ha ido diciendo, da la impresión de que está dispuesto a prestar su colaboración.

—Eh, pues ya que estamos, y ya que usted no participará, señor Houinbou, ¿Qué le parece si incluyo a Kuro en la función? Les aprecio a ambos por igual, y será una buena ocasión para estrechar lazos con ellos.

—Vaya, Souta, ¡Parece que te encantan los animales!

—Keh heh heh… Servidor no cree que haya nada de malo en eso, así que estará encantado. Parece que Kuro también quiere entretenerse un poco, ¿No es cierto? Buen chico, Kuro, buen chico…

—Estoy ansiosa por comprobar de qué trata el fantástico show del circo de Souta, el encantador de perros y de monos.—se cachondea Yukiko, con una amplia sonrisa como si no lo hubiese dicho de broma.

A pesar de los múltiples comentarios bromistas de Yukiko, Souta ve que está muy dispuesta a ayudarle por poco que pueda hacer, y todo porque sabe que será beneficioso para él en su terapia. Cuando se trata de ese asunto, Yukiko no bromea ni una pizca, puesto que está dispuesta a prestarle su ayuda. No ha tenido muchas oportunidades al largo de su vida para demostrarlo, pero con las pocas personas que le han ayudado, no es desagradecido. Por tanto, ese va a ser otro favor que no piensa dejar impagado.

—Oye, Yukiko…

—¿Eh? Dime.

—¿...Te gustaría participar conmigo en el show?—le pregunta, un semblante totalmente serio implantado en su cara.

Ante tal pregunta, Ryouken aumenta sin dar muestras externas de ello su atención.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Yo siempre hablo en serio. Si no quisiera, no te lo hubiera preguntado.—asegura.

—Vaya… Te agradezco que lo hayas pensado, Souta, pero creo que te molestaría. Y no lo digo por decir, es que es cierto. Soy ciega, no creo que pueda actuar demasiado, ni moverme por el escenario. Y que me tengas que indicar tú en plena función mientras tienes que estar pendiente de Kuro y de Tasuke, pues es un fastidio…

—Tienes razón, ¿Para qué negarlo? Pero no he cambiado de opinión.

—¿Eh?

—Entiendo lo que me dices, pero he pensado que, ya que ahora no tendrás tanta clase de braille, podrías ensayar con nosotros. Tú misma has dicho que no te gusta aburrirte aquí, y ya que estás tan segura de que vas a ir tan a peor, aprovecha la oportunidad, seguro que estás mejor que haciendo nada. Si es por actuar, no te preocupes. Te daré un papel que no se mueva demasiado, y no tendrás que interactuar con demasiadas cosas. Solo tendrás que aprenderte el papel, practicando braille de paso, y decirlo. ¿Qué dices?

—...Pues lo cierto es que no es ninguna tontería lo que dices… No tendría nada que hacer. ¿Seguro que no te importaría?

—Nah, tranquila. Mientras estés dispuesta a ayudarme, yo también lo estaré de ayudarte a ti, ya sabes que eso es lo que siempre he creído. Así que, ¿Qué dices, aceptas? —Hum, pues, quizás, ¡Puedes apostar! Si no te doy por saco, estaré encantada de echarte un cable. Gracias.—agradece, con una radiante sonrisa.

—Je. No hay de qué.

La conversación que ambos acaban de mantener no puede por menos que sonsacarle una gran sonrisa a Ryouken. Le encanta que los dos se ayuden entre sí, que su acólito fortalezca la relación con ella con confianza, que aunque progresiva, está ayudando a que poco a poco considere a Yukiko de su simpatía, el primer paso que dar para confiar en la gente. Al parecer, su teoría no iba desencaminada.

Ambos jóvenes son de un gran aprecio para él, y ver que paso a paso son capaces de llevarse bien y que el corazón del acólito puede ser capaz de albergar algo más que odio hacia los demás. Por eso, no puede estar más contento cuando los dos aceptan trabajar con el otro y prestarse toda su ayuda mutuamente.

—Guay, pues ahora me pondré a pensar sobre de qué puede ir nuestro show. Pensad lo que queráis de mí, pero no quiero perder en mi propio terreno, la verdad. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Un triángulo amoroso que narre tu historia de amor con Manosuke y haya alguien que intente impedirla. Me pido cualquier personaje excepto Manosuke.—se cachondea la morena, a carcajadas.

—...Reservaré lo de pensar para los que tengan cerebro. —se pica el pelirrojo, que se ha colorado sin quererlo de repente.

Mientras Souta sigue dándole vueltas al respecto, los animales hacen de las suyas por la celda. Tasuke se ha acercado de extranjis al altar de Ryouken y ha "tomado prestada" una de las velas, y no para de zarandearla de un lado para otro mientras huye de Kuro, que le sigue haciendo sonar su campana y gruñendo. El pelirrojo les mira, partiéndose la caja. Es entonces cuando de golpe le asalta la inspiración.

El sonido de la campana le recuerda, evidentemente, a su maestro ciego, y el cómo Kuro persigue al mono le hace venir a la cabeza la época en la que el propio asesino hacía eso con sus víctimas. Además, la llama de la vela que Tasuke no para de mover le hace una referencia mental a cierto objeto perteneciente a alguien a quien conoce y odia demasiado. Si se conectan esos dos recuerdos, hay una coincidencia clara que los relaciona. Y si a eso se le añade el toque de humor que ha experimentado él antes...

—¡Eh, ya lo tengo!

—¿Ah, que seguías pensando? Pensaba que como habías dicho que lo de pensar era para gente con cerebro ya habías parado.

—Ja, ja. Calla y atiende. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de una noche en la que , después de 6 años, me reencontré con el señor Houinbou y le devolví el favor que me hizo? Ya sabes, el asesinato de ese presidente, los cómplices cabrones y tal y tal.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo. ¿Por? —Resulta que una buena parte de esos cabrones están enchironados aquí. Y ya que este show tiene que ser tan terapéutico, me apetece reírme de ellos en su cara. Así que haremos una parodia, ¿Qué te parece?

—Oye, Souta… Pero es un poco cruel, y dejaría a esos maleantes a la altura del barro… ...Estupendo.—se entusiasma ella.

—Je. Así me gusta. Y ahora que lo pienso… Sí, incluso el número de personajes coincide. ...Estos panolis se van a enterar de lo que vale un peine.—murmura, malicioso.

—¿Pues a qué estamos esperando, a una invitación? Se lo tienen merecido.

—Sin duda. Supongo que el siguiente paso es escribir el guión. Para ello, necesitaré mucho humor negro, muchas formas de ridiculizarles y muchos insultos… Vamos, esto va a ser coser y cantar.—ironiza Souta, con una expresión entre confidente y perversa.

Y después de coger la idea de parodiar el SS-5, toca escribir un guión decente para la obra, antes de ensayar cualquier truco para ella. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos humanos que participarán es un profesional en la materia, lo terminan pronto entre los dos. En un intervalo similar, ya tienen aprendido su personaje de sobras. En lo que respecta a insultarles, aunque no sea directamente, Souta no necesita actuar para nada.

Debido a la notable eficiencia aprendiendo texto de ambos, pueden centrarse por fin en el resto. Souta entrena a Kuro y a Tasuke para que hagan los trucos propicios para el espectáculo. No le cuesta demasiado, puesto que ambos animales confían en él y le obedecen sin rechistar demasiado, aunque no por ello van a renunciar a los aperitivos que les da Souta de premio.

Yukiko, cuando empieza a quejarse de que tiene el texto más que aprendido, se dedica a pintar los murales del fondo a ciegas. Souta le ha diseñado un sistema para que pueda hacerlo: le marca separaciones con trozos de cartón y él mismo le va dando el color que toca en cada sección, de modo que ella va pintando por zonas sin saber muy bien lo que pinta, pero va haciendo. El pelirrojo, cuando se seca, se encarga de los detalles.

A un buen ritmo, el guión está aprendido, los trucos bien practicados y los decorados y el atrezzo listos. A pesar de ello, siguen ensayando cada día, pues les ha sobrado bastante tiempo.

—No me digas que te vas a poner una barba falsa…

—Je, puedes apostar. Es de lo más ridículo que lleva ese maldito viejo, así que hay que potenciar ese punto…

—Eso sí, no creo que te dejen llevar fuego…

—Tengo algo pensado para sustituirlo, y también para crear un efecto especial para que me explote en la cara, me queme la barba y me deje más negro que el tizón. He de prepararme un poco de antemano, pero da igual. Por verle esa cara de gilipollas, no tiene precio. —A ver de qué me disfrazas a mí… No quiero verme ridícula con el disfraz…

—Tranquila… Tú ya estás ridícula sin ningún disfraz. De nada.—se cachondea Souta, mientras su compañera le saca la lengua.—Bueno, volvamos a ensayar la escena de la presentación. Enseñé a Tasuke a corregir una cosa, y quiero ver cómo lo lleva.

—Creo que es la escena en la que más estúpida me siento…

El pelirrojo ayuda a Yukiko a levantarse y empiezan a ensayar dicha escena, colaborando con los animales e incluso ambientándose con una música de fondo. Ryouken se divierte mucho oyéndoles practicar, y también les ha prometido que, aunque no podrá ver nada, asisitirá para oír qué tal lo hacen encantado, para poder estar orgulloso de su trabajo mutuo, además de para reírse rememorando una memoria parodiada. Incluso a veces les da pautas y consejos siguiendo sus propios recuerdos.

—El acólito debería utilizar con frecuencia metáforas relacionadas con el fuego, el verbo 'desaparecer' y poner voz ronca.

—De acuerdo, señor Houinbou.

—Además, la joven Yukiko ha de hablar con los labios hacia fuera, como si besase al aire, sin contar que sería creíble que colocase sus brazos agarrando el al brazo contrario, como un abrazo. Cree recordar servidor que los abrazos y los besos son algo muy característico de aquella.

—Vaya, gracias, señor Houinbou, lo intentaré.

Mientras no les da consejos o no escucha el espectáculo, también escucha a ratos cómo a veces Yukiko tiene que sentarse un rato porque no le aguantan las piernas tanto tiempo, o que le entre una tos muy ronca cuando trata de mimetizar las voces, o que la música de fondo, a pesar de ser débil y casi inaudible para ella le provoque dolores de cabeza que le hagan pausar sus ensayos.

—Lo siento, de verdad… Te prometo que el día del show haré todo lo que pueda para que nada de esto me pase… Continúa tú, no quiero interrumpirte.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, sí… El señor Houinbou ya me está vigilando, ¿No es eso cierto?—asegura, sonriente, la morena.

—...Por supuesto. El acólito puede estar tranquilo, servidor no se moverá de su lado hasta que la joven Yukiko se sienta mejor.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Houinbou… Es usted muy amable conmigo siempre.

Aunque no lo exprese muy directamente, el asesino ciego nota perfectamente cómo Souta llega a preocuparse incluso por el estado de Yukiko, ya que los síntomas son frecuentes, cada vez más, y después de las palabras de la chica en relación a su muerte. Como su figura paterna, Ryouken sabe eso y más sobre Souta, y le molesta que esa enfermedad tan cruel pueda llegar a entrometerse en el vínculo de confianza que se está forjando entre los dos jóvenes poquito a poco. Es precisamente por eso que un día se ausenta de los ensayos diciendo algo muy impropio de algo como él.

—Servidor volverá en unos minutos, no tardará mucho. Debe realizar una llamada importante.

Evidentemente, Souta y Yukiko le conocen bien: Ryouken apenas se comunica con el exterior. En el hipotético caso de que así sea, lo hace mediante correspondencia. Nunca ha recibido ninguna llamada o ha usado su derecho a hacerlas desde que ingresó en la prisión, de hecho apenas recuerda si alguna vez ha cogido algún teléfono. Si decide romper la rutina precisamente ahora, debe de ser por algún motivo de peso que no puede esperar demasiado a que llegue la carta a su destinatario.

Los dos arden en deseos de preguntarle al respecto, pero de momento no obtienen réplica del asesino ciego. Se va de la celda con Kuro hacia un pasillo cercano, donde los guardias, tan sorprendidos como los muchachos, habilitan el teléfono para él.

—Servidor está la mar de contento por volver a escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo. Se disculpa humildemente por llevar un tiempo sin comunicarse con él, pero ha estado ocupado con ciertos asuntos. Después de tanto tiempo, servidor precisa de su ayuda nuevamente. Ahora no puede darle demasiados detalles al respecto, pero si algún día pudiese acudir a la prisión que ahora es su morada, sería gratamente agradecido. Es en relación a esos "asuntos" de los que ha hablado antes. Son muy importantes para servidor. ¿De qué tratan? Keh heh heh… Básicamente, tienen dos nombres. Esos nombres son Souta y Yukiko: son los acólitos de servidor. Si puede acercarse, servidor se lo contará más detalladamente, pero digamos que existe un problema que sólo él sería capaz de ayudar a servidor con él. ¿Puede servidor contar con su ayuda? Keh heh heh… Le está tremendamente agradecido, una vez más. Esperará su visita con impaciencia. Que se cuide mucho, y gracias de nuevo.

Ryouken cuelga el teléfono, con una sonrisa bastante más humilde que las suyas características. Nadie salvo él sabe con quién acaba de hablar. Y de momento, nadie más lo sabrá. Vuelve a la celda, junto con sus dos compañeros humanos y los animales. Sigue escuchando el ensayo como si nunca nada hubiese pasado. Aunque algo así no se les olvidará a dos mentes tan inteligentes.


	12. Capítulo 11

—"No, no lo haces bien, tío…"

—Vamos, Yukiko, ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer? ¡Pon morritos, dramatiza y dilo como una maldita pija! Venga, otra vez.

Tomándoselo a desafío, Yukiko respira hondo, pone morritos, se abraza a sí misma y actúa de nuevo con otro distinto.

—"¡Oh,cielos, me parece que así no está bien, querido…!"

—Je. Perfecto.—susurra Souta, con posado orgulloso y una sonrisa picaresca.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor es de su misma opinión. Aunque le aconseja a la joven Yukiko que no lo haga demasiado bien. Kuro tiene buena memoria y colmillos afilados. ¿Verdad que sí, Kuro? Muy bien, buen chico…

Y así pasan el resto de los días que quedan para el estreno de la función. Lo único que queda por hacer, además de repasar las escenas, es ocuparse de los disfraces: ya que les ha quedado muy trabajada, no les gustaría perder puntos por algo tan nimio.

—Ya que tu personaje es un payaso metafóricamente hablando, puedes usar ese traje circense del que tanto he oído hablar.—le menciona la morena.

—¡Eh, cuidado! Yo no soy un payaso, sino un domador, hm. Y ese payaso es un maldito heavy a pesar de ser un viejo decrépito. Ya me dirás que tiene eso de parecido.

—Pues nada, pero es una parodia, ¿No? Y oye, eso que te ahorras de hacer. Los disfraces de Kuro y Tasuke no tienen que ser muy complicados…

—Vale, lo que tú digas, pero a no ser que muy amablemente me prestes esa bata de estar por casa que llevas para que la haga trizas, no tengo nada de tela.

—¡Oye, esto es un kimono, no una bata de estar por casa! Y ni lo sueñes, si te lo prestase me moriría de frío al instante.

—Hala, hala… Como te gusta hacer cuento, niña. Pero en fin, mejor no lo probemos, por si acaso. Buscaré en esa cajonera, a ver si hay algo.

Comprobando todos los cajones, Souta ve que, para su fastidio, solo hay ropa estilo japonés que llevaba el señor Houinbou cuando se dedicaba a asesino a sueldo, y eso no piensa tocarlo por nada del mundo por respeto a su maestro. En el otro cajón, solo está el vestido blanco sin un jirón que llevaba Yukiko la noche que conoció a Ryouken, y es demasiado pequeño para todos los disfraces.

—¿Y bien?

—Nada útil, a no ser que quieras vestirte con tu "jirón estúpido".

—¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?

—De ese vestidito blanco tuyo tan mono. El señor Houinbou todavía lo tiene, aunque ya no creo que te valga. Bueno, por altura, quizás sí.—se burla Souta.

—Ja, ja. ¿Pero qué quieres decir con lo de "jirón estúpido"? Le falta un trozo, pero no entiendo a qué viene…

—Ah, eso… Nada, es que en la etiqueta hay una "J" y una "E", y pensé que eran las iniciales de algo, ¿Por qué no "jirón estúpido"?

—¿Y por qué tampoco "jóquer ególatra", genio?

—No soy un jóquer, soy un domador. Y seré muchas cosas, pero la egolatría no es lo mío, querida. En fin, volviendo a lo importante… No tenemos telas.

—¿No puedes pedirlas?

—¡Oh, claro! Señor guardia, quiero que convierta mi celda en un taller de sastrería profesional, y lo quiero para llevar, ¡No te jode! —se mofa el pelirrojo.

—Noooo, pero… Señor domador payaso, quiero que entienda que los guardias sabrán que están preparando obras de teatro, y quiero que piense que quizás ya lo hayan tenido en cuenta y estén preparados, y también lo quiero para llevar.—contraataca ella, ironizando. —...Vale, me rindo, tienes un punto de razón. Está bien, voy a probar de pedir telas a un guardia. Pero te reservaré la más hortera, ¡Por lista!

Después de hablar con un policía, acompañan a Souta a que vaya a ver a uno de mayor rango para explicarle su propuesta. Mientras tanto, Yukiko, que se ha quedado en la celda, ha caído en la cuenta de algo.

—Espera, ¿Reservarás para "mí"? ¿Eso quiere decir que también iba a hacerme un traje a mí?—se pregunta, sorprendida, ya que no lo esperaba.

El pelirrojo vuelve dentro de poco rato, con una noticia satisfactoria: al parecer, se lo han concedido, y mañana le traerán dos rollos de tela para los trajes.

Durante la noche, y mientras hablan como de costumbre, Souta desenfunda un cuaderno grande de donde saca las hojas para escribir en braille. Entre las páginas, se distinguen bocetos para los disfraces de Kuro y Tasuke, con anotaciones sobre el diseño, que cree que ha de ser distinto para los dos, ya que pertenecerán a bandos contrarios. Además, en el medio del cuaderno, ocupando toda una página, hay una silueta humana femenina que lleva un vestido muy influenciado por el estilo circense del dibujante, coqueto y con detalles llamativos.

—Hey, Souta… Que no hace falta que me hagas ningún disfraz a mí, oye. No te tomes la molestia.

—...Pues lo siento, ya me la he tomado, y no pienso borrar el dibujo ahora que me ha quedado bien.

—Que no hace falta, Souta, en serio…

—Que no es nada, de verdad. Necesito que lleves el disfraz con un diseño parecido al de Tasuke y al mío para que se vea que somos un equipo. Vamos, tampoco puede ser tan complicado…

—Hm… Bueno, si insistes… Pero no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿Eh? No hace falta que sea un vestido de emperatriz.

—De verdad, Yukiko, soy mayorcito para decidir qué haré. He hecho cosas mucho más complicadas que un vestido dichoso, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y no quiero aburrirme porque ya sabes lo que pasará entonces.

Evita decir directamente qué pasará, pero todos saben que se refiere a que volverá a acordarse del tema de Manosuke una vez más, como le pasa cada vez más frecuentemente.

—...Vale, está bien. Te lo agradezco—le asegura, con una sencilla sonrisa.

—No… No es nada.

Finalmente, Souta termina dicho boceto del vestido. Ya lo tendrá listo para después hacerlo con las telas. Mientras tanto, a Ryouken le agrada el gesto tanto como a Yukiko. Él mismo comprueba que su acólito está cambiando, que poco a poco empieza a tener un pequeño gesto con los que son de su confianza, todo un progreso en alguien como él. Le está costando, pero algo que quizás para muchos era imposible, se está realizando poco a poco. Y es que el monstruo de circo no tiene ya motivos para manifestar su fiereza: eso ya lo hizo en su momento. Los gruñidos del monstruo atrajeron a los cazadores, que le enjaularon, quizás para bien porque le hubiesen devorado si siguiese en libertad. Ahora, sabe de sobras que no abrirá su jaula a golpes. Tanto la jaula donde está encerrado como en la que está su corazón necesitan abrirse con tiempo, paciencia y confianza que se consigue con lo anterior. Solo entonces, el monstruo será libre, y las cadenas de su pasado no le atarán de la misma forma. Esa noche es fiel a la rutina: de tanto ensayar, ambos están agotados, y se duermen en sus futones, al lado del otro. La fría, inescrutable y ciega mirada de Ryouken les protege mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Mientras les mira sin poder hacerlo, piensa para sus adentros sobre ambos. Les aprecia muchísimo, son dos personas fundamentales en su vida, y por el mero hecho de haberles conocido, podría morirse feliz. Un día más, Souta no puede evitar soñar con Manosuke, con todo lo que eso supone, incluidos los gemidos que trata de ahogar con la almohada. Ryouken es una mezcla entre el humor que le produce pensar que su acólito haya llegado a pensar que con eso va a impedirle escucharlo y un deseo incontrolable de despertarlo a collejas por lascivo. Sin embargo, esta noche está tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que refuerzan la idea de que le tiene muchísimo apego en el fondo, así que, al menos por hoy, decide perdonarle. Aunque le incomode oírle así, como le incomodaría a cualquier padre, decide dejarle dormir tranquilo.

Al día siguiente, ambos siguen sin tener idea de lo que piensa su maestro cuando están dormidos, ni siquiera Souta sospecha que haya llegado a escucharle en sus "ataques" nocturnos. Ninguno sabe, tampoco, a qué venía lo de la llamada del otro día. Tampoco les importa: porque Ryouken también es alguien vital para ellos, y les da igual cualquier cosa que haga o que haya hecho, el aprecio mutuo que se tienen es lo único que les importa.

A media mañana, los guardias de la prisión deciden cumplir lo pactado.

—¿Reo Sarushiro? Le traemos lo que nos pidió ayer para la actividad de teatro.

La iluminación de la celda es tenue, ya que a la mayoría no les hace falta más ni menos, pero ya que hay visita, se enciende la luz principal. Al hacerlo, Souta puede distinguir a una chica joven muy vivaracha, vestida con uniforme de guardia bastante personalizado, de alegres cabellos verde jade y dulces ojos azul oscuro con matices más claros. En la mano, lleva dos rollos de tela de diseños y colores bastante distintos.

—Oh, bien. Gracias, supongo...—murmura, desganado.

Durante la noche le concedió una tregua, pero ya ha amanecido; Ryouken le planta una colleja enérgica a su acólito, que le hace protestar.

—El acólito ha de ser agradecido, así que que agradezca como es debido.—le exige, implausible. —M-muchas gracias por su ayuda, señorita guardia.—pronuncia algo agitado, incluso inclinando un poco la cabeza porque no quiere más collejas.

—Je, no hay de qué, un placer. Oye, ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto más pálido que una blusa blanca...—le menciona la alegre guardia.

—Estoy bien, en serio…

—Si me pasase igual, unos vaqueros bonitos me animarían enseguida. ¡De estos con brillantina que están ahora tan de moda…!

Souta la mira con cara de circunstancias. La impresión que le da es la de "adicta a las compras".

—De hecho, eres un afortunado, pelirrojo. Esas telas que te he traído son algo que yo ya tendría guardado en una vitrina.

—¿Entiende de telas, señorita guardia?—interviene Yukiko.

—Sí, bueno, soy una gran fan de estas cosas. La moda me gusta muchísimo, es mi mayor hobby… Pero bueno, estoy divagando. ¿Sabéis por qué son tan chachis?

—Ilumínenos, por favor, por favor, no nos deje con esta intriga, el suspense me está matando...—suplica Souta con voz desganada que lo desmiente.

Ryouken está a punto de volver a darle por su falta de consideración, pero la chica de cabellos jades no parece haberse percatado del evidente sarcasmo, y sigue con sus divagaciones, ensimismada.

—Estos diseños de telas son obra de dos grandes en el mundo de la moda, dos maravillosas modistas con un talento desbordante. Fueron las que diseñaron el patrón de las telas, y ahora harían colecciones extraordinarias mundialmente famosas… De no ser porque las dos murieron. ¡Oh, mundo cruel…!—lloriquea la fetichista de las telas.

—Vaya, era usted la mayor fan de ambas, estarían contentas… Y todo porque hacían cosas fantásticas con telas como estas… Hey...—las telas, de repente, han llamado un poco la atención de Souta.

—¡Ah, te has fijado! ¿Verdad que son una chulada? Son dos de mis patrones favoritos: las rayas verticales rosas y lilas y los cuadros blancos y negros.

Esos patrones y colores suenan de algo a Souta, que hay algo que no puede sacarse de la cabeza desde que se ha dado cuenta.

—El primer diseño es de una modista con raíces rusas. Se llamaba Manya Sladkiy, y sus diseños eran como ella: no muy llamativos pero sobrios y delicados. El segundo es de una compañera y amiga suya, de origen francés, tan moderna y llamativa como sus propias creaciones. Su nombre era Jade Erz. Las dos eran unos genios.—explica la muchacha guardia, entusiasmada.

De repente, algo empieza a incomodar a Souta. No sabe si es por eso, pero la cabeza empieza a dolerle un poco.

—Uish, lo siento, tengo que irme, o me meterán bronca. ¡Buenos días!—se despide la vivaracha señorita, mientras se marcha alegremente.

Después de que se vaya, Souta se ha quedado muy callado. Ni siquiera él sabe bien por qué, pero la charla con la guardia le ha dejado pensativo de algún modo.

—Souta, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Hm? Eh, sí, sí… No es nada. He tenido una sensación muy rara, pero no es nada… Al menos ahora ya podemos hacer los trajes.

—Supongo. Pero a mí no creo que debas darme tijeras, ya sabes…

—Tranquila, eso lo haré yo. Iré a buscarlas donde guardan la "tabla de braille con tonterías".—se burla Souta, con sarcasmo y con una risa exagerada.

—¡Y-ya te dije que lo del rallador es agua pasada, caramba!

Entre protestas e intentos por apartar ese mal presentimiento que ha tenido antes, Souta y Yukiko se ponen manos a la obra con los disfraces. El pelirrojo se encarga de tomar las medidas y cortar y coser la tela, mientras que Yukiko,bastante limitada por su ceguera, se resigna a hacer algunos adornos que puede hacer metiendo abalorios en los hilos, despacio. Kuro y Tasuke la ayudan, le indican donde puede encontrar lo que busca, y Kuro ladra cuando ve que en el hilo ya no caben más decoraciones. Pasito a paso, los disfraces de todos van tomando forma, y a medida que lo hacen se va acercando el día de la función final, donde toca demostrar que todo lo que se lo han currado no ha sido para nada.

—Vale, Kuro, tú ya estás. ¿Qué, listo?—le pregunta Souta, sabiendo perfectamente que le entiende.

Kuro ladra, haciendo sonar su campana, que ahora va unida al chaleco de cuadros blancos y negros que lleva.

—Genial. ¿Qué hay de ti, Tasuke? ¡Tasuke, esa cavidad es para el brazo, no para la cabeza! Trae que te ayudo, monito atolondrado.—El pelirrojo le pone su jersey a rayas lilas y rosas, parecido al que lleva él.—Así. ¿Ya estás preparado?

El mono, riéndose mientras enseña los dientes, levanta un pulgar como harían los humanos para decir que sí, e incluso choca su mano a la de Souta cuando el domador la alza.

—Je, muy bien. Y ahora tú, Yukiko. ¡Venga, ladra si necesitas ayuda!—se ríe Souta, a su estilo exagerado.

—Grrrrrr….—le gruñe la chica, siguiéndole el juego.

—Je, je, buena chica. No, ahora en serio, estate quieta que te ayudo, dudo que puedas tú sola. Déjate el suéter puesto por debajo porque todavía hace frío fuera y el vestido es bastante fresco.

—Keh heh heh… A servidor le pone muy contento que su acólito se preocupe por la salud de la joven Yukiko, es un gesto muy amable.

—Sí, bueno…

—De hecho, el acólito parece algo así como su guardaespaldas.—sonríe, con evidente sarcasmo. —Bueno, yo… ¡Eh! Jo, ¿A qué ha venido eso…?—protesta Souta, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de decepción.

—Oye, Souta, si me canso mucho después de la función, ¿Podrás traerme de vuelta...a caballito?—se conchaba ella a su maestro y su ironía que hace alusión a cierto alguien.

—No, te tiraré por el pozo y llegarás antes. ¡...Oh, mierda!—protesta, ya que sin querer eso le ha recordado todavía más.

—El karma, Saru, el karma...—se pica Yukiko.

—¡B-basta! ¡No me llames así!

—¿Sabías que el nombre de Manosuke tiene casi todas las letras para formar la palabra "amor"?—continúa ella, pestañeando muy deprisa.

—Le falta la "r", listilla. No sigas por ese camino, mejor...—la amenaza.

—Bueno, pero la "r" no es problema, él te llamaba "saru", diminutivo de "Sarushiro", así que tienes otra "r" para prestarle. ¡Juntos formáis "amor", qué bonito!—sigue la morena, en una pose muy cómica.

—¡Pues no se la presto, jo! C-creo que tienes un concepto muy equivocado, niña. ¡Y deja ya los juegos de palabras!

—Vale, vale...—se excusa la muchacha ciega, con una sonrisilla.

Souta sacude la cabeza: ahora toca burlarse de los cretinos que le hundieron la vida en el SS-5, y Manosuke no es de ese incidente, así que tiene que apartarlo de su cabeza. En su lugar, decide prepararse. Ahora lleva su traje circense, hecho con una camiseta de diseño similar al del jersey de Tasuke, con rayas rosas y moradas, un pantalón morado muy amplio y unos zapatos muy cómicos. Deja caer su cabello rojo sobre sus hombros, con dos grandes mechones a cada lado de su rostro. Se maquilla como cuando lo hacía para el circo: base blanca extensa por toda la cara y alrededor de los ojos, dos manchas rosadas que terminan en forma de lágrima. Qué ironía. Un payaso triste. Uno que bajo su gran sonrisa oculta lágrimas falsas que no quiere mostrar. Ese ha sido él toda su vida. Suspira al pensarlo.

Después de encargarse de su atuendo, decide ayudar a su compañera con el suyo, ya que no será capaz de ponérselo con su ceguera. Yukiko lleva un vestido muy influenciado por el mismo estilo que el de Souta, con el cuello descubierto que queda tapado con el jersey lila para que no se resfríe peligrosamente. Tanto la parte del pecho como la amplia falda llevan el patrón de las rayas verticales lilas y rosas, quedando atravesado por un cinturón ancho de la tela de cuadros a la cual va atada la campanita de la muerte. Cosidos al vestido, hay algunos abalorios y encajes que le dan un acabado muy curioso. Además, también lleva medias hechas con la misma tela que su cinturón.

—No está mal. Parece que es de tu talla. ¿Qué opinas?—le pregunta Souta.

Yukiko no puede responder en función del color o de la apariencia física, pero sí que pasa sus dedos sobre la tela y se hace una idea de la forma del vestido. Sonríe al imaginárselo, pero da una respuesta que quizás es la última que el pelirrojo se esperaría al respecto.

—En esta falda podría esconder droga. Al principio, Souta se queda más a cuadros que las medias, pero luego explota a carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de su, de algún modo, amiga. Yukiko no tarda en echar a reír también al cabo de poco.

—Espera, ya sé… A parte del vestido, esto irá bien para que vean que somos un equipo, en la función…

El pelirrojo le deshace la coleta de caballo que suele llevar y la peina dejándole el cabello suelto, presidiendo su cara dos voluminosos mechones, más o menos a su mismo estilo. Después, le pide que cierre los ojos y la maquilla con la misma base blanca, parecidos adornos en los ojos terminados en lágrima también, y como toque extra, un corazoncito pequeño en una mejilla, del mismo color rosado que los ojos.

—¿Qué tal estoy?

Al mirar el efecto final, Souta comprueba que, después de haberla vestido, peinado y maquillado así, el parecido físico entre ambos se acentúa muchísimo. Antes no se había fijado en que la morena ciega podría llegar a verse muy parecida a él. La visión le deja un poco en trance, pero sacude la cabeza y le da que es solo la impresión, puesto que la chica siempre viste igual y ahora que ha cambiado de traje la ve diferente.

—Extraña.

—Je. Gracias.—sonríe, tomándoselo como un cumplido.

Es entonces cuando ambos notan que Ryouken se ha levantado de enfrente de su altar.

—Sería mejor que todos se fueran yendo hacia la zona del escenario, seguro que el espectáculo empieza en breve, y no querrán llegar tarde después de todo lo que se han preparado.—les aconseja el asesino ciego.

—S-sí, creo que tiene razón, señor Houinbou. Vayámonos yendo.

Kuro ladra y Tasuke chilla para manifestar su aprobación y se ponen en marcha ellos también. El mono, en un intento por imitar a un divo del espectáculo, se sube encima de Kuro en un posado que quiere dar a enteder que necesita descansar antes de su actuación. Todos ríen al respecto, aunque Kuro no parece protestar demasiado, solo un poco por el morro que tiene su amigo simio, pero ya que es Souta el que guía tanto a Ryouken como a Yukiko, no presenta ninguna objección.

Finalmente, llegan a un patio donde hay un gran aunque modesto escenario preparado para la ocasión, así como muchas sillas, algunas de ellas ya ocupadas. Nada más llegar, eligen unas cerca de la entrada.

—Esos idiotas no van a ver la que se avecina. Les voy a dejar en ridículo pero de una manera...—se autoentusiasma Souta.

—Espero no fatigarme mucho, esto promete… Ojalá y pudiera verles la cara de tontos que se les va a quedar. —Aprecio tu energía, Yukiko, pero a ti no te han hecho nada, ¿Entonces?

—Ah, eso. Bueno, es simplemente cosa de lealtad. Mi lealtad hacia ti me hace odiar a cualquiera que te haya hecho daño, ¿Entiendes? Esa es mi manera de entenderlo…

—Vaya, pues gracias, supongo… Aunque sí, de hecho tienes razón.

—¿Sabes cuándo nos toca?

—Ni idea, supongo que ya nos irán llamando, aunque seguro que hay poca "competencia". Los presos no suelen estar de humor para cosas así, sabes.

—Tienes razón. ¿Usted qué opina, señor Houinbou?

El susodicho no contesta, cosa que sorprende a Yukiko, porque siempre que le ha preguntado algo le ha dado una respuesta. Al final, es Souta quien le da una explicación lógica.

—Anda, el señor Houinbou no está. Al parecer, se ha ido a algún lugar con Kuro. Qué raro, ¿A dónde puede haber ido?

—Ni idea. Sé que para él, siendo ciego y eso, no tiene mucho sentido estar en un lugar como este, pero nos prometió que vendría a escuchar nuestra obra. Y dudo que haya cambiado de idea.

—Quizás le haya llamado un guardia, o algo. No creo que sea nada demasiado importante. Volverá a tiempo para vernos, le conozco, estoy seguro.—asegura Souta, sin un ápice de duda.

No se puede decir que ninguno de los dos esté muy preocupado por si Ryouken rompe su promesa de venir a escucharles, porque los dos creen que el asesino ciego no es la clase de hombre que deja una promesa sin cumplir, y menos a dos personas a las que aprecia tanto. Así que ambos se quedan en el patio, escuchando algunos de los shows de otros mientras tanto, esperando a que llegue su turno. Ni Souta ni Yukiko andan muy desencaminados en sus suposiciones, lo que no saben es que su maestro sí que lo considera "importante"

(…)

El guardia escolta a Ryouken hasta uno de los cuartos de las visitas de la prisión. Le resulta extraño estar en ese lugar, puesto que nunca antes ha estado. En todos sus años de preso, no ha recibido nunca ni una sola visita. El único contacto con el exterior que había tenido hasta entonces había sido mediante correspondencia, pero en pocos días, el monje budista usó su derecho a hacer una llamada e incluso ha ido a recibir una visita. Un comportamiento totalmente misterioso en alguien como él.

Kuro le guía hasta una silla que hay frente a un micrófono que parece verse reflejado en el otro lado por el cristal de plexiglás que separa la cárcel del exterior. Al otro lado, su visita le está esperando.

—Maestro Houinbou...—le saluda, respetuosamente.

—Keh heh heh… Así que ha cumplido su promesa y ha venido. Servidor se alegra de volver a escuchar su voz.

—Yo también me alegro muchísimo de comprobar que se encuentra usted bien, maestro Houinbou. Y por supuesto, nunca podría desobedecer una orden suya.

—Servidor nunca dio ninguna orden, solo pidió un favor.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero de todos modos, es mi maestro, no podía negarme. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de usted, maestro Houinbou, estaba algo preocupado. Pero estoy alegre de que mis preocupaciones fuesen infundadas.

—Se alegra de que le importe incluso a día de hoy, pero servidor no le ha pedido que venga para hablar sobre él.

—Cierto, discúlpeme. Sigo dándole vueltas a eso que me comentó, ¿De qué se trata?

—Se trata de algo que solamente su fiel discípulo, con sus especialidades, podría llegar a lograr. Como ya le explicó, servidor tiene dos acólitos, que ahora viven con él en esta prisión.

—Sí, si no recuerdo mal, sus nombres eran Souta y Yukiko, ¿Es correcto?

—Es correcto, efectivamente.

—Recuerdo que me habló de Souta alguna vez en sus cartas. Ese muchacho que planeó una venganza tan elaborada, que le ayudó en una de sus últimas misiones para pagarle la deuda que tenía con usted al salvarle la vida en ese coche… Sí, sé de quién me habla.

—Keh heh heh… Ciertamente. Ese es su acólito Souta, alguien que es como un hijo para servidor.

—Pero… Esa tal Yukiko… No sé sobre ella, ¿Qué me puede contar?

—Cierto, servidor no le contó esa historia. Pero ahora que sabe que la joven Yukiko seguía viva todo este tiempo, se la contará.

Algo resumidamente, Ryouken le cuenta a su discípulo sobre la noche que se topó con Yukiko, como parte de un encargo suyo, a la que decidió perdonar la vida. También le explica un poco sobre su enfermedad, y sobre la confianza que poco a poco está creando con Souta.

—Así que es allí a donde quería llegar… Por eso me ha llamado, ¿Cierto?

—Keh heh heh… Así es. La enfermedad de la joven Yukiko supone una amenaza cada día más peligrosa. El acólito Souta está trabando confianza con ella, algo que le será vital para poder rehacer su vida confiando en el prójimo. Servidor teme que, si esa confianza se hace tan sólida como le gustaría, pero la joven Yukiko acaba muriendo tal y como le augura esa turbia enfermedad, sea un golpe demasiado duro para su acólito. Entonces, Souta nunca volverá a confiar en nadie más. Y por eso, servidor está preocupado.

—Entiendo… Es usted muy noble, señor Houinbou. Por mi parte, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano… Pero no sé si yo… Es decir, soy solo un humilde humano, yo…

—Keh heh heh… Servidor sabe de sobras que lo logrará, porque tiene depositada en su fiel discípulo una gran confianza. Para ello, deberá hacer lo siguiente…

Ajenos a oídos indiscretos, Ryouken le explica su especie de plan para llevar a cabo lo que tiene en mente. Su intermediario parece entender sus intenciones a la perfección.

—No creo que me sea muy complicado. Muy bien, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano al respecto. Si la cosa sale bien, estaremos en contacto muy pronto.

—Keh heh heh… Sin duda. Servidor le da sus más sinceras gracias otra vez.—agradece Ryouken, humildemente.

—No es necesario que me agradezca, maestro Houinbou, usted sabe que haría cualquier cosa por usted. Bueno…. Me temo que el horario de visitas termina aquí. Debo irme, pero sepa que volveré.

—Keh heh heh… Por supuesto que servidor lo sabe. Hasta entonces.

—Hasta entonces. Cuídese, por favor.

Ese fiel discípulo se marcha, muy concienciado en lo que ha de hacer. Y si ha prometido a su fiel maestro que lo logrará, es que lo hará. Ryouken lo sabe. Y no suele depositar su confianza en la gente que no la merece.


	13. Capítulo 12

En lo que Ryouken está ausente de la escena, otros participantes actúan sobre el escenario. Y no por menospreciar a nadie, pero Souta se está aburriendo mucho. Igual Yukiko; al no poder ver nada, la cosa no tiene demasiado suspense.

—No soy un experto, pero los chistes del toc-toc dejaron de tener gracia a los cinco minutos de que alguien se los inventase…

—Además, con uno basta, no uno detrás de otro. Estoy soberanamente aburrida ahora mismo.

—¡Caray con doña Yukiko, menuda diva, solo te ríes con lo que hemos preparado nosotros!

—¡No, no, no es eso! Y antes de hablar, despierta, que te estás durmiendo por el aburrimiento tú también.

Mientras están discutiendo sobre los otros concursantes, Ryouken aprovecha el despiste para volver a las sillas cuando nadie se da cuenta. Aunque de nada le sirva, demuestra que es muy escurridizo.

—Servidor siente su intervalo de ausencia, ha ido a recibir una visita.

Eso hace que los dos dejen de discutir, e inmediatamente posen su atención sobre él, sorprendidos. Nadie se esperaría algo así de él. Ryouken sabe de su reacción, pero aún así opta por guardar silencio de momento, a pesar de que sabe a la perfección que arden en deseo por saber qué es lo que está tramando. —Keh heh heh… ¿No les toca el turno ya de actuar? Adelante, llegarán tarde. Servidor les desea mucha suerte.

—Ah, sí… Vamos, Yukiko, llegó la hora.

—Está bien, vamos. Luego hablaremos, señor Houinbou. Tenga mucho cuidado.—le aconseja Yukiko, ya que ahora no tendrá guía mientras Kuro esté sobre el escenario.

—Que no teman, servidor sabe cuidarse por sí mismo.

La improvisada tropa de artistas sube al escenario, y empiezan a prepararlo todo para su actuación: el decorado, el atrezzo… Mirando hacia el público, Souta distingue que en una posición privilegiada se encuentran sus víctimas que siguen vivas: un hombre de avanzada edad, cosa que queda algo contradicha por sus trabajados músculos, que quedan fuera de lugar, cabellos y barba largos, que quedó demostrado que eran falsos, ojos marrones grandes y una sonrisa horripilante; Bansai Ichiyanagi, el personaje que le toca interpretar a Souta, cosa que está deseoso de hacer. A su lado, se sitúa la mujer a la que va interpretar Yukiko, de nombre Marii Miwa, la cuidadora del orfanato donde estuvo Souta y posteriormente la guarda que asesinó a Manosuke, una mujer de no demasiada estatura, cabellos rubios con volumen, ojos castaños llenos de picardía y gruesos labios extrañamente maquillados.

—No puedes verlo, pero justo ahí delante están esos indeseables. Así que vamos a hacer el espectáculo que hemos ensayado, porque aunque me da miedito comandar a los animales… Insultarles es algo de lo que no me privaría por nada.—Souta empieza susurrando mientras se cubre las orejas, haciéndose el asustado, para acabar con una picaresca sonrisa y una mirada malvada.

—Guay, vamos a ello.

Después de mucho ensayo, llega por fin el debut de teatro en la cárcel de Souta, Yukiko, Kuro y Tasuke. Nadie lo diría, pero allá van. A parodiar a quien lo merece.

—Érase que se era, una noche fría y oscura en un lugar igualmente frío y oscuro, algo como un lugar con muchos demonios corriendo sueltos por allí. Pero no, no eran demonios de los clásicos, con cuernos, cola puntiaguda y tridente, unos mucho peores… Niños.

Algunos empiezan a reírse, para colmo incluso esos dos. Pero Souta ni siquiera acaba de empezar.

—Exactamente, ese lugar era una casa para esos demonios tan peligrosos, más conocida como un orfanato. Era una noche fría de narices, así que ni siquiera esos niños estaban despiertos a escondidas, estaban durmiendo en el sobre. Solo había un demonio que no estaba dormido, pero no era un demonio corriente. Era la jefa de todos ellos, la mismísima Satanás…

Es entonces cuando Yukiko, con un estilo creído, empieza a caminar hacia delante, pestañeando y poniendo morritos, incluso fingiendo que se está maquillando. Antes de seguir, Souta la coge por los brazos para que pare y se quede quieta. —...La directora del orfanato.—revela Souta, malicioso.

El público ríe de nuevo, aunque Miwa se da por aludida y empieza a extrañarse.

—Me ofendería, pero el rojo me sienta di-vi-no, que-ri-dos...—saluda Yukiko, dándose pintalabios falso y poniendo cada vez más morritos, lo que provoca más y más risas.

—Y por cierto, hablando de queridos… Esa noche, alguien se equivocó de fechas. Cuando a alguien se le habla de un viejo barbudo vestido de rojo, uno piensa en Santa Claus, pero no… Esa noche fría era de febrero, no de Diciembre, cosa que por otro lado explica que los demonios pequeños estuviesen durmiendo… Eso tiene fácil explicación: ese individuo no era Santa Claus, ni nadie con buenas intenciones. Ese ser era…

Corriendo, Souta desaparece del escenario y aparece en un momento con una barba puesta, unas gafas peculiares y una chaqueta de cuero llamativa, andando raro y sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando llega al centro, dedica a sus espectadores una especie de solo de guitarra eléctrica invisible, que suena brevemente mediante la música de fondo, y termina lanzando las gafas violentamente a un lado y alzando un brazo con el meñique y el índice levantados.

—¡Ho, ho, HEAVY!—grita, exagerando de lo lindo.

La gente, de repente, estalla a reír, y quien debe empieza a darse por aludido también, cosa que ya no le hace tanta gracia.

—¡Cari-chan, querido!—le llama Yukiko, con los brazos abiertos dramáticamente.

—Qué pashaaa… Ni todo el pelo de mi cara me tapa la visión de tu bella jeta...—De golpe, Souta empieza a gimotear como si estuviese llorando.—Es que… Ya ves, tía, cuando era jovencito, era todo un caballero, uno que triunfaba entre las chatis atletas… Así tenían práctica para salir corriendo

Más y más risas, las primeras de todas por parte de Ryouken.

—¡Oyyy, es que eres tan…! ¡Tan…! ¡Oyyy, perdona, querido, mi cerebro está tan lleno de todas las cremas inútiles y caras que me echo que no puedo chillar y pensar una palabra adecuada al mismo tiempo!

—Je, je, tranquila… Si necesitas más cremas, dímelo. Haré "desaparecer" un par de pruebas y te daré la mitad de lo que saque. Te daría una parte menor, pero ya sabes, se me queda el cerebro ardiendo si pienso demasiado…

Risas por doquier una vez más.

—Bueno, querido, no fuerces demasiado tu neurona. Esta noche es muy importante para nosotros, va a tener lugar algo grande y solo de pensarlo me emociono y me siente una chica mala...—exagera Yukiko, imitando una pistola con sus dedos, y actuando algo sobradamente con ella. Sin que nadie lo espere, hace que dispara hacia el público.—El que se ría estaba pensando mal.

Por lo que pasa a continuación, no saben si deducir que les ha hecho gracia el chiste o es que realmente estaban pensando mal. —Resulta que dos neuronas, la suya y la mía, han sido capaz de preparar un plan en el que nos podemos hacer ricos. ¡Nah, no nos basta con timar a medio país, quedarse ahí es para perdedores, hay que ser heavyyy!—grita Souta, con otra pose parecida a la anterior.—Aunque por si acaso, contamos con la ayuda de un ser superior…

—Muy inteligente…

—Muy competente…

—El cerebro de la operación…

—¡Seguro que el tío más listo del planeta!

Justo ahora, Souta hace unos gestos con la mano y Tasuke tiene su entrada triunfal, chillando y haciendo movimientos característicos de un mono que quieren hacer creer a la gente que es un ser simple y tonto. La gente no para de reírse con el animal.

—¡Oh, ya ha llegado el jefe! ¡Adoremos a nuestro líder!

Los dos se tiran al suelo a hacerle una reverencia al mono, que con otro gesto de Souta, deja ver toda su dentadura mientras asiente y da palmas. Después de esperar a que la gente se limpie las lágrimas, Souta se levanta y ayuda a Yukiko a levantarse.

—¡Perdónenla, una neurona da o para llevar tacones o para levantarse, no para ambas cosas!

—Querido… Eso me ha hecho pupita… Bueno, te perdono porque tuviste la idea de traer al líder… Un abrazo… Y un beso...—Mientras lo dice, la morena abraza y besa a Souta, respectivamente.

—Je, je… Moooola.—exagera el pelirrojo, poniendo cara de pasmado.—Y seh, soy el más listísimo de toooda la peña. Mirad a qué Einstein he encontrado para el plan.

Con una señal, Tasuke empieza una especie de danza por todo el escenario con todo de movimientos ridículos que Souta le va indicando con hábiles gestos discretos. Cuando acaba, la gente aplaude al animal.

—¡No aplaudáis a alguien que no sea yo, o me traumatizaré!—patalea Yukiko, cual diva.

—¡Dinos cuál es tu plan, oh dios todopoderoso del heavy!

Otro movimiento, y Tasuke empieza a hacer acrobacias hacia una decoración de matorrales y hace ver que se cae. En el efecto de música suena un trombón melancólico. Cuando termina, los dos cogen un cartón que tenían escondido en la espalda con un número que simula una puntuación sobre diez, y lo levantan como si fuese un concurso. Yukiko, no intencionadamente, sujeta el número al revés, pero Souta improvisa por ella, dándose cuenta de que el error queda incluso bien.

—Nena, ya sé que de peque tenías tu mundo interior, con tus propios números y tal, pero el líder solo entiende idiomas que existen en la realidad.—la ataca, dándole la vuelta a su cartel.

—¡Oooooh! ¡Perdóooon, perdóooon!

Souta silba, y hace un par de señales, una para cada animal, puesto que ahora toca que aparezca Kuro. Efectivamente, el perro aparece llevando encima a Tasuke y haciendosonar la característica campana. El pelirrojo hace otro comando para que ladre, en señal de presentación.

—Keh heh heh… Muy bien, Kuro, muy bien...—le adula Ryouken, incluso desde el público.

—Ah, ya ves, como que mola el plan… Pero, ya sabes, si me explicases de qué va el plan, molaría el doble… Hasta el triple… Que son cosas que no sé calcular porque el título me gané con sobrecitos, pero que he oído que eso es un pasote, mu'heavy todo.

Con un chasquido, Kuro vuelve a ladrar.

—¡Ah! Ha dicho que tenemos que escondernos…

—¿Quéh? Pues como que no he pillado mucho, nena.

—¡Es que habla en mi idioma, cielos, es algo divino!—divaga Yukiko, como si quisiera abrazarle.

El pelirrojo repite el gesto de los chasquidos, esta vez dos veces, cosa que hace que Kuro ladre el doble de fuerte.

—¡Ya vamos, ya vamos…! Oish, qué mal genio…

—Al menos él tiene algo que se acerca a "genio", no como los dos mendas...—se lamenta Souta, con lagrimilla fácil otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Souta guía a Yukiko y los dos se esconden detrás del decorado. Simultáneamente, Souta se asoma y sigue dando instrucciones a los animales. Desde el cassette donde se reproducen las pistas musicales, suena el ruido de una verja metálica abriéndose.

—Alguien se acerca… Alguien que podría poner en riesgo el plan que taaaanto les había costado pensar. Deben librarse de él, pero el único que realmente sabía pensar allí está ocupado preparando una trampa mínimamente decente, así que no tiene más remedio que mandar al supuesto líder a lidiar con el problema. —explica Souta, de narrador.

Al mismo tiempo, hace un gesto a Kuro para que ladre seguidamente, hasta que con otro gesto lo hace callar, como si le estuviese explicando un plan a Tasuke.

—...Pero el pobre líder se había pasado toda la tarde inflándose a ganchitos , razón por la cual estaba tan gordo...—Tasuke se frota la tripa, como si le doliese, y Souta le lanza algunos ganchitos desde detrás del escenario para que los recoja y cuando los tenga todos se los zampe de un trago.—Y como comía como una lima, le entró el sueñecito, y no quería hacer nada de nada.

Tasuke actúa como si le molestase levantarse para ir a cualquier parte, incluso simulando que bosteza.

—Pero el verdadero profesional se hartó de tanta tontería y le amenazó con que moviera el trasero o se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine.

Con una nueva señal, Kuro se da la vuelta y coge un objeto escondido. Cuando vuelve a vista de todos, tiene un cuchillo de juguete en la boca con el que empieza a gruñir a Tasuke para que haga algo.

—Y nuestro listísimo líder, como era muy muy valiente, le plantó cara al asesino. A su peculiar estilo…

Nueva seña, y Tasuke huye despavorido hacia el lado contrario del escenario corriendo, saltando y chillando al mismo tiempo, quedando esto camuflado por las salvajes risas de la gente del público.

—Mientras el inteligente asesino seguía trabajando en su trampa, Satanás y Santa Claus no aguantaban más escondidos, porque si alguien había establecido normas, ellos estaban para saltárselas.

Guiando a Yukiko, vuelven a aparecer los dos en la escena.

—¡Cielos, cari-chan, tanto rato liándonos ya es aburrido!—grita Yukiko, mientras aparta la mirada como si fuese una víctima.

—Ya ves, como que estoy de acuerdo con eso. Así que vamos a incordiar un poquillo, que ya iba siendo hora.—dice el pelirrojo, mientras mueve la chaqueta de cuero e intenta poner una escalofriante sonrisa.

—Hey, querido, hay algo que quería decirte, pero mejor flojito, para que no se entere el del mal genio ese…

—Suelta por esos labios llenos de colágeno, nena. Mejor flojo para que nadie te oiga…

Los dos se agachan un momento y Souta le tiende un megáfono a Yukiko que estaba en suelo, ya que ella no podría cogerlo sola. Acto seguido, la morena empieza a hablar a través de él, haciendo que su voz resuene por todo el edificio.

—¡Que quiero deshacerme del asesino ese! ¡Pero no se lo cuentes que es secreto!

El pelirrojo vuelve a agacharse y coge un megáfono idéntico para él.

—¡Me parece dabuten, vamos a callarle la bocaza, al estilo heavyyyy!—chilla también Souta.—¡Y tranquila, nadie se entera si hablamos tan bajo!

—¡Bien por mi delicada voz, que no la oiría ni un niño de 12 años medio dormido!

—Oye, tronca… ¿Y por qué te ha entrado por sacarle pasaporte al viejo ese? Me refiero al otro, ¿Eh? A mí no me sacas boleto ni loca, ¿Eh que no, bombón de licor?

Yukiko le echa por encima un espray hecho con agua solamente pero que simula algo más potente.

—¡¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, tía?!

—Más vale curar que prevenir. Prefiero curarte esa cara de violador que tienes antes de intentar prevenirlo y que no dé ningún resultado.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema...—el pelirrojo vuelve a encender el megáfono—¡¿Por qué quieres librarte de él?!

—¡Porque me ha visto mal peinada y mal maquillada, y no quiero que lo cuente!

—Eh, tía, me mola mazo tu plan, pero… Si es ciego. —¡Qué va, seguro que es una tapadera!

—Pero, ya sabes, el líder nos lo contó antes….—sonríe Souta, antes de seguir explicando la trama en su faceta de narrador.—Y hablando del ruin de Roma, por la puerta asoma.—nuevo gesto y Tasuke vuelve a la escena, arrastrando la cola como si estuviese cansado.

—¡Adoremos al líder!—repiten ambos, con otra estúpida reverencia.

—¿Qué le ocurre, por qué está así? Para eso lo mejor es un abrazo y un beso...—repite la morena, con el gesto del abrazo adoptado de nuevo.

Es el mismo Tasuke el que, con otra indicación, se sube a los brazos de la chica, y cuando esta va a darle un abrazo, le pone una cinta aislante en la boca, que tenía preparada de antemano.

—Entonces, ¿Está de perros por lo plasta que puede llegar a ser esta pija del bote?—le pregunta Souta, mientras hace otro gesto para que el mono dé la respuesta.

Tasuke dice que no con la cabeza mientras sonríe ampliamente, como signo de burla. Más señales, más gestos. Coge el uno de los megáfonos del suelo y empieza a chillar por él.

—¡Así que tenemos que hacerle caer en su propia trampa!—gritan ambos, como si les acabase de venir la inspiración divina.

—¡Eso es la monda lirondaaa!—grita Souta, mientras discretamente tira un petardo inofensivo cerca de él que llena el escenario de humo y con una chispa breve.

No tiene tiempo de asustarse porque en lo que se disipa el humo se ha de quitar la barba falsa y esparcirse hollín por la cara, como si se hubiera chamuscado.

—Mola, tíiiio... —dice el domador en una pose ridícula, mientras tose anillos de humo.

—¡Estamos listos para acabar con ese asesinucho de tres al cuarto!

—...Pero el susodicho sería ciego, pero su oído era envidiable, y lo escuchó todo, algo raro teniendo en cuenta lo flojo que hablaban todos...—se cachondea Souta, narrando de nuevo.—Y quiso ir a hablar con ellos para ver si sus tres neuronas, tres entre todos, entraban en razón.

Esta vez, la señal es para Kuro, que hace una especie de carrerilla y echa a correr gruñendo y ladrando con fuerza hacia Yukiko, que haciendo un soberbio acto de valentía, empieza a huir, siendo guiada por el pelirrojo para que no se tropiece con nada.

—Pero el asesino tenía cuatro neuronas, es decir, más de las que tenían entre todos, por lo que inteligentemente planeó su venganza por haber intentado librarse de él.

—¡Qué miedo, qué miedo…! ¡Tengo miedo de romperme el tacón de los zapatos si sigo corriendo así!—se compadece la morena, abrazándose a sí misma con expresión lastimera.

Aun nuevo gesto de Souta, Kuro se acerca a Yukiko y empieza a ladrar. Ella, como hipnotizada, empieza a andar hacia adelante guiándose por Kuro, que la lleva hasta el centro del escenario.

—¿Onde vas tú?

—Habla mi idioma… Me ha dicho que venga…

Kuro continúa ladrando, como dando más instrucciones a los demás.

—Ah, dabuten, espera que vamos.

Souta y Tasuke se ponen cerca de Yukiko en el centro del escenario. Con otra señal, Souta consigue que Kuro se mueva hacia un lado y le dé a un mecanismo con un botón, que activa la trampilla del escenario, que se abre y les traga a los tres hacia abajo, como si se tratase de esa trampa. Desde abajo, Souta se levanta y se asoma al escenario.

—Y así, esos tres lerdos acabaron bajo el propio peso de sus maldades. Pero el asesino tenía buen corazón, y sabía perdonar a quién lo merecía. Por eso mismo…

El pelirrojo hace la última señal a Kuro mientras coge un megáfono y lo esconde abajo, y después tapa la trampilla con la tapa. Cuando ya están encerrados, Kuro empieza a tirar de una carretilla pesada hasta colocarla justo encima de la trampilla. Una vez colocada, Kuro trepa hasta la cima de la carreta y ladra. Souta, enterrado abajo, se comunica con el público con el megáfono, desde abajo.

—Y como esos tres no tienen perdón de nadie, no los perdonó. Como debía ser. Por cierto, que antes se me había olvidado comentarlo…

Souta pone el megáfono cerca de los tres que están sepultados en la trampilla, y mientras Tasuke chilla, exclama a coro con Yukiko.

—¡El título de esta obra se llama "Justicia"!

Y para el gran final, Kuro vuelve a ladrar, haciendo sonar alto y claro la campanilla, símbolo de quien realmente ha ganado la batalla.

Desde debajo del escenario, Souta indica a Kuro que ya puede apartar la carretilla para que puedan salir. Así lo hace el obediente animal, para que posteriormente el pelirrojo abra la trampilla desde abajo y empuje a Tasuke hacia arriba y aúpe a Yukiko antes de salir él y ayudar a la morena a ponerse en pie. Ya para finalizar, cierran la trampilla, para dejarlo todo como antes. Todo esto, cabe destacar que tienen que compaginarlo con oír un montón de aplausos del público.

Dejando a banda a los dos aludidos de la historia, que ahora tienen la cabeza gacha, avergonzados y rabiosos por haber sido puestos en ridículo, al primero que mira Souta desde el escenario es al que considera su padre: a Ryouken. Con una gran sonrisa escalofriante que para el pelirrojo no puede inspirar más calidez, aplaude, a pesar de que no ha visto nada de nada. Les aplaude a ellos, porque está orgulloso del trabajo que han hecho, de que su "producción" teatral haya sido un éxito, y el como han trabajado duro el uno con el otro. Y por eso, todo lo demás le da igual. Al verle, Souta sonríe gratamente, y aunque no puede verlo, sabe que Ryouken se ha dado cuenta de que le está sonriendo, no sabe muy bien cómo lo hace, pero lo sabe.

—Saludemos, ¿Qué te parece?—propone Souta a la morena ciega.

—Por mí vale. Nada mejor para rematar esto.—opina, riéndose.

El primero en saludar, evidentemente, es el domador, ya que la clave de la obra eran los trucos con la mascota, y por supuesto él ha sido el que se ha encargado de todo eso, además de muchas otras cosas.

—¡Souta!—anuncia Yukiko, como presentándole, contenta.

El susodicho le dedica una mirada de circunstancias, pero no protesta, no tendría sentido. Solamente se limita a saludar. Cuando se incorpora, ayuda a Yukiko a saludar sin trastabillarse contra algo. —¡Yukiko!—le devuelve él, como ha hecho ella.

A la muchacha tampoco le molesta. Saluda y se incorpora de nuevo.

—¡Tasuke, Kuro, saludad vosotros también!—les dice Yukiko, alegre.

Souta lo interpreta como una indirecta, y les indica que echen la cabeza adelante, y así lo hacen, demostrando una vez más que es un domador excelente. Les da otra señal para que lo repitan y así se lo indica también a Yukiko.

—Ahora todos juntos, ya para acabar.

Así lo hacen: ambos compañeros se dan la mano y se agachan a la vez, al mismo ritmo que los animales, dando por más que concluida su actuación. Alzaba la cabeza sonriendo, pero al mirar al frente, la sonrisa de Souta se borra por completo de su cara. Sin querer, no puede evitar fijarse en alguien del público al que conoce y odia también, que no sale parodiado pero que es otro ser al que maldice con todas sus fuerzas: un hombre de complexión algo robusta, piel bronceada, cabellos largos y canosos que terminan en una extraña barba puntiaguda y ojos marrones, uno de ellos atravesado por una cicatriz que le dificulta la vista en este ojo. Lleva un gorro de cocina blanco, uniforme de prisión y una expresión de desagradable sorpresa de lo más desconcertante. Se trata de Yutaka Kazami, su padre biológico.

Yukiko no se percata de nada, ya que no ve nada, y sigue sonriendo mirando al frente sin saber nada. Souta es otro cantar: se fija en el repostero, y en su rara expresión. Les está mirando fijamente, claramente afectado por algo, aunque no se le ocurre qué puede ser. Pero no puede evitarlo: esa mirada le ha dado muy mala espina.

—...Vámonos, Yukiko.

—¿Eh? ¿Souta?

—Vamos, te ayudo a bajar. Anda.

Decide no decir nada de momento, pero Yukiko nota bien que hay algo que ha dejado algo tocado a Souta, aunque no se imagina qué puede ser. Por el momento, le acompaña sin rechistar, seguidos por los animales. El pelirrojo trata de borrar esa imagen que tanto se le ha marcado, pero no sabe por qué, y para su desgracia, pero no lo logra del todo.

—Keh heh heh… Muchas felicidades a los dos. Servidor se ha partido de risa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto.—les alaba Ryouken, con una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, gracias, señor Houinbou! Me alegro de que le haya gustado. Yo me estaba aguantando la risa cada vez que Souta imitaba la voz a la perfección.

Dado que es algo en contra de los parodiados, quizá el maestro y su suzu se esperaban el que el domador dijese algo para burlarse, pero suponen incorrectamente. Souta no dice nada, solamente se queda callado, con la mirada perdida y ausente.

—¿Souta…?—le llama Yukiko por segunda vez.

—… ¿Eh? Oh, sí, sí, ya…

—¿Le sucede algo al acólito?—le pregunta Ryouken, con su faceta sorprendida.

—Nada, no es nada, es solo que… No sé, de repente me ha entrado mal cuerpo… Pero se me pasará en un plis, no será nada serio. ¿Volvemos ya?

—¿Antes de que vengan a lincharte ciertos individuos?

—¿Qué? ¿Esos panolis…? Ja, que vengan… Si es que se atreven, claro.

Sin previo aviso, Kuro empieza a gruñir, quizá en señal de amenaza. Vuelven a la celda, aunque que vengan esos dos es lo que menos les preocupa del mundo.

Al llegar de nuevo a la celda especial, Yukiko decide vestirse con su ropa habitual de nuevo, más que nada por el frío, aunque atesora su disfraz con mucho cariño, ya que Souta lo ha hecho para ella. Desde que han llegado, no para de comentar sobre el espectáculo.

—¡Es que ha quedado muy chulo! Ha estado muy bien, una actividad diferente y divertida. Tú también te lo has pasado en grande, ¿Eh, Souta?

Intenta darle tema de conversación, pero lo cierto es que Souta sigue ausente, y no dice ni una palabra.

—¡Tierra llamando a Souta! ¿Estás bien? Dijiste que no era nada…

—Si es que no es nada, solo… Solo me ha dado como un mal presagio, y no paro de darle vueltas al asunto… Maldita sea, si es una chorrada. Bah, mejor déjalo. ¿Qué me decías?

El pelirrojo se esfuerza por olvidarlo, ya que solo es una tontería, una expresión rara de un viejo raro, y ya está. No quiere darle importancia a alguien que no la merece. Por eso, trata de distraerse hablando el resto de la tarde con Yukiko sobre el show, dicho sea de paso, burlándose de las caras que hacían Ichiyanagi y Miwa al verse tan ridiculizados. Mientras tanto, Ryouken les escucha, volviendo a su pose meditabunda característica, y solo por esa tarde decide perdonarles las pequeñas palabrotas que se les escapan.

Pasa un rato, y el monje budista decide unirse también a la conversación, a la que también se apuntan Kuro y Tasuke, dando muestras de que comprenden e incluso respuestas sencillas. De nuevo, vuelve a felicitarles por su actuación, aunque solamente haya podido escucharla. Han sido tales los excepcionales acontecimientos de la tarde que ninguno se acuerda de preguntarle por esa visita que robó unos minutos de su tiempo antes del show.


	14. Capítulo 13

—¿Saben algo el acólito y la joven Yukiko? Su actuación de hoy ha traído muchos recuerdos del pasado a servidor. Fue por esa época en la que el acólito salvó la vida de servidor en ese mismo orfanato. Un poco antes, era el mismo servidor el que salvó a Yukiko.

—Ya, es cierto… Fue justamente entonces...—hace memoria Yukiko.

—¿Y saben otra cosa? Antes de ese suceso, servidor nunca olvidó a su pequeño acólito desde el momento en que lo sacó de ese coche helado. Y ya que el incidente de la joven Yukiko vino un poco antes del reencuentro, y además la niña de aquel entonces coincidía en la edad del acólito cuando servidor le conoció, la pequeña Yukiko le recordó muchísimo al pequeño Souta.

—Es verdad, ahora que lo dice… Los dos teníamos seis años cuando le conocimos, señor Houinbou.

—Así es. Es por eso, entre mucho más, que los convierte a los dos en los fieles acólitos de servidor.—afirma, con una sonrisa.

La que más se ha sorprendido ante estas palabras es la morena ciega, quien de repente ha empezado a sonreír cálidamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo...Yo también lo soy? ¿Me considera algo tan importante para usted, señor Houinbou?—le pregunta, humilde y con una gran sonrisa.

—Keh heh heh… Por supuesto. Servidor sabe que la joven Yukiko le tiene mucho aprecio, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Por lo tanto, ella también se ha ido conviertiendo en su acólita.

—Yo… Yo… Vaya, muchas gracias… No me lo merezco...—murmura, con una humildad totalmente sincera. —Tanto el joven Souta como la joven Yukiko son los acólitos de servidor, dos de las personas más importantes para él.

Eso les sonsaca una sonrisa a ambos. Ryouken ha sido lo único que Souta ha tenido en muchísimo tiempo. Algo parecido le ha pasado a Yukiko: nunca ha tenido a nadie más, y en una situación adversa como su enfermedad constante, Ryouken nunca la ha abandonado, le perdonó la vida incluso. De repente, el pelirrojo vuelve a tener la sensación que tenía cuando ha visto a Yukiko tan parecida a él cuando la ha peinado y vestido a su estilo. Es esa sensación que le entra cada vez que descubre algo más que la morena y él tienen en común.

La morena ciega parece haberse emocionado mucho desde la charla con su maestro, sin embargo le fastidia comprobar que de tanto actuar y estar de pie tanto tiempo se ha fatigado más que de costumbre, y pronto le entra un fastidioso sueño. Sin poder evitarlo, se mete en su futón para evitar quedarse frita en el suelo.

—¿A roncar tan pronto, Yukiko?

—Sí, no me lo recuerdes… Me apetecía charlar un rato más con vosotros, pero es que hoy estoy agotadísima, no puedo con mi alma.

—Tiene sentido. Pues anda, duérmete antes de que te pase cualquier cosa que nadie quiera.

—Oye, Souta… Antes de irme a dormir…

—¿Sí?

—Sé que soy pesada, pero quería volver a darte las gracias por haberme incluido en tu show, porque me lo he pasado genial, tanto preparándolo como actuando. Y gracias también por tu inagotable paciencia...—le comenta, con aire de sorna. —...Créeme, no ha sido nada. Incluso ha sido divertido, fíjate. Reírte de los gilipollas de turno siempre va muy bien, sabes. Oye, y si además te ha servido para desconectar un poco, pues mejor que mejor.

—Has sido muy amable conmigo, Souta. Te lo agradezco de verdad.

—No hay de qué.—le asegura el pelirrojo, con una media sonrisa.

De repente, la morena ciega siente el impulso de extender sus brazos y darle un corto abrazo al pelirrojo, que se sorprende muchísimo. No recuerda la última vez que le abrazaron.

—...Vaya, lo… Lo siento, ¿Me he pasado?—le pregunta Yukiko, preocupada.

—...La verdad es que… Me he quedado a cuadros.

—Souta, perdona, no quería incomodarte, solo…

—...Tranquila. No me ha molestado.

—¿En…? ¿En serio?—le pregunta, claramente estupefacta.

—Hacía tiempo que nadie me daba un abrazo, sabes. Siempre creí que me daría mucho asco. ...Pero no me ha pasado eso. Será porque me caes bien.—comenta el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa que Yukiko puede sentir perfectamente.

—Primero el señor Houinbou me considera nada menos que su acólita… ¡Y ahora me dices que te caigo bien! Me alegro, Souta. Tú también me caes bien. Y oye, llámame lo que quieras, pero esto ha significado mucho para mí.—le asegura la morena, con una sonrisa enorme.

Souta reflexiona para sus adentros sobre lo que acaba de decir. Es algo que no suele decir todos los días. ¿Lo ha dicho realmente en serio? Nunca lo creería, pero siente que así ha sido, que se lo ha dicho con total sinceridad. Al parecer, Ryouken, una vez más, no se equivocaba.

—Buenas noches, Souta. Buenas noches, señor Houinbou.—se despide la chica, acomodándose en su futón, ya medio dormida.

—Buenas noches a la joven Yukiko igualmente.—le desea el asesino ciego. —Buenas noches, Yukiko. Descansa, anda. Estarás muerta...—le dice.

Nada más decirlo, a Souta se le queda inmediatamente un malísimo sabor de boca. No lo ha dicho con ninguna mala intención, solo era una expresión, pero en el caso de Yukiko esa expresión podría llegar a cumplirse. Y aunque Yukiko no se lo toma mal y se queda dormida sin alterarse lo más mínimo, después de decirle que le cae bien y recordar algo así se le queda una mala sensación dentro que le angustia.

En muy poco tiempo, Yukiko se queda traspuesta sobre su futón, de tan cansada que estaba. Souta, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que le ha pasado en esa tarde que todavía le tiene un poco desconcertado, la tapa para que no se resfríe y aprovecha el instante para hablar con su figura paterna.

—Adelante, será mejor que servidor y su acólito entablen una conversación.—le dice Ryouken, incluso antes de que Souta pueda preguntárselo.

A pesar de todo, eso al pelirrojo no le sorprende lo más mínimo de Ryouken, y se sienta a su lado. Siente la necesidad de hablar con él.

—Servidor le escucha con toda su atención.

—Es que… Antes, cuando ha dicho que también consideraba a Yukiko su acólita, me ha sorprendido. ¿Lo ha dicho en serio?—le pregunta, aunque en el fondo sabe perfectamente que nunca bromearía con algo así.

Ryouken empieza a reírse con suavidad. Sabe que su acólito sabe que no suele hacer broma, pero entiende su reacción, y le contesta.

—Keh heh heh… Por supuesto, servidor siempre habla en serio, habla tan en serio como mataba.—le asegura, mientras sonríe maliciosamente.—Y esta vez no ha sido excepción alguna. Servidor nunca bromearía con algo de semejante calibre. Pero ahora, si el acólito le permite responder con otra cuestión, le gustaría preguntarle el porqué de su cuestión.

—Por nada en especial. Es que… Hace tiempo que he estado pensando sobre Yukiko, y sobre su pasado y todo eso, y últimamente en especial noto que… Que hay muchas cosas en la que nos parecemos.—explica, serio.

—Keh heh heh… Ciertamente. Servidor cree firmemente que es precisamente por eso por lo que el acólito puede hablar con ella sin sentirse incómodo. Pero que no se confunda, eso está bien, eso es bueno para ayudarle con la confianza que el acólito debe tener en el prójimo para poder vivir una vida, como mínimo, tranquila.

El pelirrojo lo medita al respecto, y considera que hay algo de cierto en esas palabras.

—¿Quiere que le diga algo? Lo he pensado un poco, y… Le prometo que no me siento para nada celoso, ni tengo ningún problema con ello ni nada por el estilo, pero… No logro comprender exactamente por qué considera a Yukiko no solo su "suzu", sino además su acólita. Le digo que no me importa lo más mínimo, pero como yo lo entiendo, ella solamente le está muy agradecida y le es muy leal, que eso está muy bien, de verdad. Lo que no alcanzo a entender es, a parte de demostrarle su lealtad, ¿Qué ha hecho ella por usted que le ha conmovido tanto?

—Servidor nota que su natural desconfianza todavía sigue ahí, lo cual servidor considera perfectamente normal. Entiende lo que piensa su acólito, y se alegra de que se lo haya dicho. Así, servidor podrá ilustrarle. Que el acólito le permita explicarse.

—Por favor, le escucho. En serio, insisto que no es nada contra Yukiko, si incluso hoy le he dicho que me cae bien, y todo. Imagínese.

—Oh… Vaya… Eso está muy bien de su parte. Y que esté tranquilo, servidor le comprende, y le conoce perfectamente. Verá el acólito, para servidor, la joven Yukiko y él son dos tipos de acólitos distintos. La joven Yukiko, debido a su horrenda enfermedad, no ha sido demasiado capaz de demostrar su valía mediante acciones físicas, eso sin contar su longeva supervivencia, que evidentemente no ha elegido ella, aunque servidor se alegra de que sea así. Pero por el contrario, hubo algo que a servidor le llamó la atención de ella desde un principio.

—Ah, sí, me comentó algo de eso cuando me explicó cómo se conocieron. Algo de que demostró una inteligencia extraordinaria en alguien de su corta edad.

—Keh heh heh… Precisamente. La joven Yukiko ha sorprendido gratamente a servidor con sus pensamientos y la buena fe que tiene hacia los que son de su confianza. Quizás su acólito no llegue a creérselo, pero servidor ha aprendido algo muy valioso de ella.

—Vaya, fascinante. ¿Me va a contar qué es?

—Que aunque parezca que todo vaya mal, siempre hay algo por lo que seguir luchando por la vida de uno. Porque la joven Yukiko puede estar perfectamente concienciada de que pronto morirá, pero eso nunca le ha supuesto un impedimento para seguir viviendo un poco más, compartiendo su vida con los que le importan de verdad hasta el final, incluso con una sonrisa a pesar de que cada día se vaya marchitando un poco más. Débil como está, quién la hubiese imaginado sobre un escenario. Si no hubiese tenido nada por qué hacerlo, para qué se hubiese molestado, cansándose como se cansa. Lo ha hecho porque había alguien que le importaba a su lado, ayudándola. Y cuando hay alguien que le importa que hace algo por ella, le da todo igual… Incluso una enfermedad tan cruel. Ha actuado con una sonrisa… Y eso, en alguien como ella, es admirable.

Souta no interrumpe ni una vez, pero por supuesto está escuchando sin detenerse ni un instante. La persona importante por la que Yukiko ha actuado ha sido él mismo. A parte de excepciones puntuales y obvias, nunca ha sido importante para nadie… Ni siquiera lo fue para su propio padre. Quizá por eso le haya dicho antes que le cae bien.

—Así es… Tiene razón, señor Houinbou. Ahora lo entiendo. Entiendo sus razones para haber dicho eso. Porque sé que usted nunca dice nada sin razón.

—Keh heh heh… Cierto. Aunque a servidor no deja de hacerle cierta gracia. Es de las pocas cosas en las que el acólito y ella discrepan.

—¿Cómo dice?

—El acólito Souta es su acólito porque, a parte de que siempre ha agradecido que servidor le salvara de ese coche y le ha sido siempre leal por ello, le ayudó a salvar su propia vida seis años más tarde. Eso fortaleció el lazo de confianza, y por eso cada uno se ha convertido en una persona fundamental para la vida del otro. La joven Yukiko es su acólita por la lección de vida que le ha dado a servidor. Sin embargo, ambos son sus acólitos. Servidor les aprecia muchísimo a ambos, por eso ambos son sus fieles acólitos.

Ante estas palabras, Souta no puede por menos que sentirse gratamente halagado: Ryouken ha sido todo lo que ha tenido en un periodo largo, quizá demasiado largo. Por eso, que le diga después de todo que le aprecia mucho le pone muy contento.

—Gracias, señor Houinbou. Gracias a usted, ya no estoy solo. Le tengo a usted, como siempre le he tenido. Y ahora, además, tengo también a Yukiko cerca, y cada vez más, me tengo a mí mismo. Por eso, y como de costumbre, lleva usted toda la razón. Se lo agradezco de verdad.—concluye Souta, con una expresión de humildad totalmente impropia en él, aunque completamente sincera.

—Keh heh heh… Para servidor, nada que pueda ayudar al acólito de algún modo es una molestia. Ahora, debería dormirse. El día de hoy ha sido largo e intenso, se sentirá mejor después de dormir un poco.

El pelirrojo le da la razón, sin embargo hay algo que se decide a comentarle antes de nada.

—Sí, señor Houinbou, enseguida me voy. Pero antes… Hay algo que me gustaría comentarle. No creo que tarde mucho.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es que… No estoy muy seguro, pero… Desde que terminó la actuación… Llevo sintiendo un mal presagio que no se me acaba de pasar.

—Oh, qué curioso...—Ryouken parece muy interesado al respecto.—¿A qué se podría deber?

—No estoy muy seguro, como le digo, pero… ¿Quiere que le sea franco? No sé por qué, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con Yukiko.

—¿...De verdad?

—S-sí, eso creo… No sé, antes he hablado con ella, y después de lo que he hablado con usted… Tengo la impresión de que… No sé… De que hay algo en ella…

—Algo en ella… ¿...Que le disgusta, quizás?

—No, no, no es disgusto… Es algo… Algo que me falta. Algo que no sé sobre ella. Pero no creo que ella sepa nada que no me haya contado.

—Servidor tampoco cree que la joven Yukiko sepa algo que no les haya contado ya. Qué curioso… Quizás sea solo un presentimiento, pero servidor le promete que pensará al respecto. —Se lo agradezco. Seguro que solo es una tontería, es… Como decirlo. Una sensación. Pero uno no puede ir por la vida creyendo en esas cosas.

—Quizás. Pero de todas maneras, servidor lo pensará consigo mismo. Nunca se sabe. Pero ahora, que se vaya a descansar. Y más después de todo este presagio. Le irá bien algo de sueño.

—Sí, creo que lleva razón, una vez más. Buenas noches, señor Houinbou.

Souta se acomoda en su futón, intentando no darle más vueltas a algo que considera tan absurdo. Antes de dormirse, le echa un vistazo a Yukiko mientras duerme. Y por extraño que sea, le da la impresión de que por eso no puede sacarse completamente esa idea de la cabeza.


	15. Capítulo 14

Cada día, el calor está más cerca, aunque eso para muchos no signifique nada o bien no les importe en absoluto. Después de una actividad extraordinaria como lo fue la obra de teatro, ahora toca volver un tiempo a la rutina.

Souta sigue entrenando a Tasuke día a día, a pesar de que el mono ya no necesite aprender ningún truco más, ya que le obedece siempre y el pelirrojo ya le ha enseñado todo lo que necesita saber. Lo mismo le pasa con Kuro, que le hace caso desde que le conoció…. E incluso con Yukiko. Ahora tienen las tardes libres para seguir con las clases de braille, pero pronto el domador comprueba que ya no tiene nada más que enseñarle. Poco a poco, ha ido aprendiendo a leer y a escribir, y pronto lo domina a la perfección.

—Ya he terminado. Me dijiste que escribiese "las personas se parecen a la nieve, cuando no están vivas y se apilan te dificultan el tráfico", ¿Verdad?

—Je, je, me encanta esa frase. Déjame leer…—Souta desliza sus dedos sobre el papel y murmura cada palabra, comprobando que está todo bien escrito, con las letras correctas ni faltas de ortografía.—Bien, parece correcto. Y ahora lee esto.

El pelirrojo toma un papel y el punzón y echándole imaginación, redacta una frase para que Yukiko la lea.

—"El rubio de la cresta estaba tirado de bruces en el suelo. Cuando alguien está tirado en el suelo sin moverse ni un milímetro significa que se ha muerto." Qué discreción, Souta, me pregunto en qué te habrás inspirado para un verso tan conmovedor...—le recrimina ella, sarcástica y con una ceja alzada.

—Chitón si no quieres que cambie "el rubio de la cresta" por "la morena de la coleta".

—Qué miedo me das, mira como tiemblo…

—Dejémoslo estar, mejor… Pero eso sí, te diré algo. Creo que ya hemos terminado.

—¿Cómo?

—Conel braille, digo. Ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte. Ahora ya sabes leer y escribir braille perfectamente. Así que, enhorabuena, supongo.

—¡Vaya! ¿En serio? Ahora podré leer el papel donde pondrás que dejarás de meterte conmigo por escrito.

—Sigue soñando, querida, eso no va a pasar.—se ríe el pelirrojo

—¿Lo ha oído, señor Houinbou? ¡Ya sé braille!—anuncia la morena, triunfante.

—Keh heh heh… Sí, servidor lo ha oído. Felicidades a la joven Yukiko.—le dice, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Hey, y ahora fuera ya de bromas…. Gracias por todo, Souta. Sin ti nunca hubiese aprendido. Te debo una, gracias.—agradece Yukiko, con una gran sonrisa.

—Me debes una más, chata. Es broma, no ha sido nada. A mí también me ha ido bien, he aprendido a mejorar la bendita paciencia que tengo contigo a veces.

—De nada.—bromea la morena ciega.—Venga va, sin risas. Te lo agradezco de verdad.

Como toda respuesta, Souta asiente. Es cuando ve a Ryouken sonreír que deduce que su figura paterna está muy orgulloso de él.

—Ahora vuelvo a tener las tardes libres… Eso si no vuelven a hacer alguna movida como esto del teatro.

—A servidor no le gusta la idea de que su acólito se pase las tardes sin aprovecharlas. Debe hacer algo útil con su tiempo.

De repente, a la morena se le iluminan sus ojos ciegos y sonríe de una manera algo exagerada.

—Souta… ¿Podría pedirte un favor ahora que hemos acabado con el braille?—le pide, con una sonrisa convincente.

—Oh oh…—ironiza le pelirrojo, levantando una ceja.—¿Pedirme un favor? ¿Qué clase de favor?

—¿Podrías…? ¿Enseñarme a jugar al ajedrez?—le pide ella, juntando sus manos.

—¿Ajedrez? Espera, ¿No lo estarás diciendo por quien creo que lo estás diciendo, verdad?

—¿Quién? Ah, es verdad… A Manosuke le gustaba mucho el ajedrez… Pero nah, no era por eso. ...Bueno, un poquito. ¡Pero te juro que no solo era por eso!

—¿Entonces…?

—¿Recuerdas cuando al poco de llegar aquí os escuché al señor Houinbou y a ti jugar una partida de ajedrez? Pues me llamó la atención, nunca había oído hablar del ajedrez, y como luego me dijiste que Manosuke era un maniático del ajedrez, pues… Anda, porfa…

—Keh heh heh… Vaya por donde. A servidor le parece una idea interesante, ¿Qué opina su acólito?

—Ehm, pues…

—Porfa, porfa…

—¡...Bueno, está bien!—se rinde.

—¡Hurra!

—¡Pero a la mínima que empecemos con el temita de Manosuke me vas a oír alto y claro! ¿Me oyes?

—...Jo, qué aburrido. Pero vaaaaaaaale.

Souta hace un gesto de aprobación a regañadientes con una ceja alzada. Sacude la cabeza pensando que su compañera no tiene remedio cuando quiere.

—De acuerdo, pues vamos a ello. ¿...Eh? ¿Dónde está el tablero, señor Houinbou? Tampoco están las piezas.

—Ah, cierto… Ahora que servidor hace memoria… Como evidentemente las necesitan, sepan que deberán irlas a buscar a la enfermería de la prisión.

—La… ¿La enfermería? ¿Acaso se puso usted malo y no lo sabíamos, señor Houinbou?—le pregunta Yukiko, con una cara medio preocupada medio de circunstancias.

—Keh heh heh… No, nada de eso.—se ríe con una enigmática sonrisa.

—Curioso lugar para dejarse el tablero olvidado, señor Houinbou...—le comenta Souta, extrañado.—Pero en fin, a no ser que vengan las hadas a traernos otro por la ventana, cosa que evidentemente no va a pasar, tendré que ir a buscarlo.

—¡Oh! ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—...Bueno, de acuerdo. No sé para qué, pero si te apetece, está bien. Anda, vente. Ahora volvemos.

—Keh heh heh… Por supuesto. Servidor se encarga de cuidar de Kuro y de Tasuke mientras tanto. ¿Verdad que se portarán bien? Muy bien, muy bien…

Cuando está con Ryouken, Tasuke no osa hacer ninguna tontería. Al igual que su dueño, le tiene mucho respeto. Souta ayuda a Yukiko a levantarse y deja que se coja de su brazo para no tropezarse con nada.

El guardia les acompaña al frente de una sencilla puerta con una cruz roja y la palabra "enfermería" escrita debajo impresas en un folio pegado con cinta adhesiva a la puerta. "Se lo han currado de lo lindo", ironiza Souta en su cabeza.

—Bueno, aquí es. Espérame aquí quietecita en la entrada, no te muevas. No tardaré mucho.

—A la orden, mi sargento. Tenía pensado poner pies en polvorosa cuando se fuera, pero ya que me lo dice, mejor no. ¿Entra ya en la enfermería o prefiere atarme con la correa a un poste?—le bromea Yukiko, con los brazos en jarra.

—Tú sigue, anda. Cuando te des un porrazo feo contra algo no te reirás tanto, y no tengo dinero para pagarte los dientes nuevos.

—Que sí, pelirrojillo, lo he pillado: Yukiko, cierra la boca y di que sí cuando Souta te diga algo. Vamos, ve. Contra antes entres, antes saldrás.

—Más te vale.

Después de dejarla allí, Souta entra por la puerta de la enfermería, quedando la morena ciega completamente sola en un pasillo en silencio. Tal y como le ha dicho a Souta, no se mueve lo más mínimo, ya que siendo ciega, cualquier paso podría ser en falso y podría hacerse daño.

—¿Hola?—llama Souta, mirando a todas partes, ya que no parece haber nadie allí.

—Hola, buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarte, joven?—le saluda una voz masculina.

De otra sala contigua, aparece un hombre de entre treinta y treinta y cinco años, porte alto y atlético, de cabellos algo largos y negros recogidos en una austera coleta hacia atrás, ojos brillantes y verdes protegidos por unas gafas modernas y una sonrisa amigable. Porta ropajes elegantes bajo una bata blanca impoluta con algunos bolsillos, por lo que a Souta le resulta obvio identificarle como el médico.

—Pues lo cierto es que sí. ¿Ha visto por aquí un tablero de ajedrez y sus fichas?

—Así es, están en la otra sala, enseguida te los traigo. Te manda el señor Houinbou, ¿No es cierto? Tú debes de ser Souta.

—Ehm… Sí, exacto.—responde Souta, incrédulo.

¿Cómo sabe ese individuo su nombre?

—Espera… ¿Entonces no te duele nada? ¿Ni siquiera tienes dolor de cabeza? Es una pena… Me aburro mucho aquí.—se ríe el doctor, con una cálida risa.

Si no fuese porque lo dice radiantemente, a cualquiera le daría un escalofrío una respuesta como esa. Por el momento, Souta sigue sin poder sacarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de que ese médico parecer saber los nombres de la gente sin que nadie se lo diga. Por cómo le mira, casi tiene pinta de conocerle. Y eso que el pelirrojo no le ha visto en su vida.

—Si esperas aquí un segundo, Souta, yo mismo te lo traeré. —se ofrece el hombre, simpático, mientras desaparece tan silenciosamente como ha llegado.

De mientras, fuera de la enfermería sigue reinando un imperioso silencio. Por puro aburrimiento, Yukiko ha empezado a golpearse levemente la palma de la mano con un dedo de la contraria, al ritmo de alguna canción que le viene a la memoria.

—Jo, menudo rollazo…

No lo oye muy bien, pero Yukiko empieza a notar unos pasos que se acercan en su dirección.

—¿Eh? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Un ruido le responde. Parece el breve sonido de un animal, aunque Yukiko nunca lo había escuchado antes.

—¿Hola?—repite ella, girando inútilmente la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro. Pronto empieza a incomodarse al no recibir respuesta.—¿Hay alguien?

Se está poniendo un poco nerviosa, ya que no cree que lo que oye sean imaginaciones suyas. A pesar de ello, no se mueve ni un milímetro. Es por eso que puede notar a la perfección que cuando se cae ha sido causa de alguien que la ha hecho tropezar.

—¡Aaaaah!—se asusta la morena, precipitándose hacia el suelo.

En un intento por no caer, se agarra ciegamente a la pared más cercana, sin poder ver, evidentemente, que hay un clavo saliente que tan pronto como se apoya le provoca una pequeña herida.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Ayuda!—grita, espantada ya que le duele y no ve nada de nada.

Desde dentro de la enfermería, esperando a que el doctor le traiga el set de ajedrez, Souta puede escuchar los gritos perfectamente.

—¿Eh?

Se repiten sin cesar, y Souta mira hacia la puerta. No tiene la menor duda, proviene de fuera.

—Bueno, Souta, aquí lo tengo, las fichas están en una…

—¡Yukiko!—grita Souta, echando a correr hacia fuera.

—¿Eh?—se extraña el médico.

Abre la puerta rápidamente y al mirar hacia afuera se encuentra a Yukiko tirada en el suelo sujetándose un brazo al cual hay unido una mano sangrienta.

—¡Yukiko! Maldita sea, ¿Qué haces ahí, qué rayos ha pasado?—le pregunta, mientras se apresura a incorporarla.

—¡Mi mano…! ¡Me he cortado con esa cosa puntiaguda de la pared…! ¡Aay!

—Joder, Yukiko, te he dicho que te estuvieses quieta, ¡Si no mira lo que pasa!

—¡Souta, ha sido alguien! ¡Me han empujado, me han hecho la zancadilla! ¡Había alguien aquí!—grita Yukiko, exasperada y soportando con dificultad el dolor del corte.

—Corre, vamos a dentro a que te frenen eso. Con esta enfermedad tuya, quién sabe qué te puede pasar por cualquier cosa.

El pelirrojo vuelve a abrir la puerta y escolta a Yukiko corriendo hacia el interior de la enfermería, alertando rápidamente al doctor.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica, qué se ha hecho?

—Se ha tropezado y se ha cortado en la mano con un clavo de la pared.

—¡Souta, que no me he tropezado! ¡Me han empujado, por favor, Souta, tienes que creerme!—le suplica ella.

—Tranquilízate, ya estás con el doctor, te va a frenar la hemorragia.—trata de calmarla el pelirrojo, algo inquieto de repente.

El doctor, hábilmente, la coloca sobre la camilla y le comprueba la palma de la mano. El corte pinta bastante mal, tiene mala pinta.

—Seguramente el clavo con el que te has rascado tenía algo de roña, pero tranquila, no es muy profundo, no debe de ser nada serio. Te echaré un poco de alcohol y en teoría no debería ir a mayores.

—No sé si lo sabe, doctor, pero es que esta chica tiene una enfermedad rara con un montón de síntomas, y claro, a saber por dónde va a salir el tema...—le avisa Souta.

—¿Una enfermedad rara? Espera… Entonces… ¿Tú eres Yukiko?

—¿Eeh? S-sí, esa soy yo…

Al pelirrojo vuelve a llamarle la atención: otro nombre que se sabe sin que nadie se lo haya dicho. La pregunta vuelve a repetirse: ¿Quién es este hombre?

La conversación, aunque ha dejado más incógnitas que respuestas, queda silenciada mientras el médico aplica alcohol medicinal y una venda muy profesionalmente.

—Ya está. Ha tardado un poco en cicatrizar, quizás sea cosa de esa patología que me dices, pero no creo que tengas ningún problema serio. Eso sí, ten más cuidado la próxima vez. No fuerces mucho esa mano en unos días, y la cosa debería cuajar bien. Si por lo que sea te duele la cabeza o algo, ven a verme, te daré algo para que se te pase, puede ser que se haya infectado un poco y a veces se producen unas décimas de fiebre. Pero tranquila, nada de vida o muerte.

—Se lo agradezco, doctor...—murmura ella, todavía algo nerviosa a causa del susto.

—Te haría un tatuaje de un monito en la otra mano, pero no sé si para esos ojos especiales tuyos funcione de algo.—bromea, con una sonrisa.

—Seguro que aun así querría ponérselo, no sabe lo infantil que llega a ser a veces...—le alerta Souta, alzando los brazos con sorna.

—¿Oh? ¿Te refieres a ese dibujo que te has estampado por las dos manos, Souta?—le menciona el doctor señalándole las manos, llenas de círculos dentro del cual se intuye una cara de mono sonriente. Se ha quedado con él.

—Ehm… Nah, esto es una mancha de nacimiento...—miente, escondiéndose las manos bajo las mangas.—Bueno, la acompaño a que descanse. Vamos, Yukiko. Adiós.—se despide, tratando de ser amable aunque todavía algo desconcertado.

—Chao. Cuidate, Souta. Y tú también Yukiko.—se despide el de los ojos verdes, saludando con la mano, simpático.

Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta, Yukiko está más callada que un templo.

—Eh, ya está, Yukiko. Solo ha sido el susto del tropezón. Imagino que caerse cuando no ves nada de nada debe de ser un completo susto…

—...Souta… No estaba delirando… Yo lo escuché. Oí pasos. Incluso escuché un animal, pero no sé qué era.

—Quizás fue ese bicho que pasó entre tus pies y ya.

—No...—niega rotundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.—Era una persona. Me hacía la zancadilla con el pie. De verdad, no me lo estoy inventado. Yo lo noté.

—No fue buena idea dejarte sola, Yukiko. Y además, ya da igual. Quizá los recuerdos te juegan una mala pasada.

—¡T-te juro que es verdad!

Entran en la celda, y el primero en notar que algo no va como debería es el mismo Ryouken.

—¿Ha sucedido algo digno de interés? Ambos se muestran extraños...—les dice Ryouken, mortalmente serio.

—Pues verá, señor Houinbou...—empieza el pelirrojo.

Souta cuenta lo sucedido durante la visita a la enfermería, mientras Yukiko se queda completamente callada. No se ve con fuerzas de comentar nada por el momento.

—Entiende… Bueno, al menos se ha quedado solamente en el susto y en un mal no muy severo. ¿Quién ha podido ser?—se pregunta Ryouken, pensativo.

—Señor Houinbou, entiendo que esta clase de cosas hagan pensar esas cosas, pero yo sinceramente creo que todo es producto de la imaginación de Yukiko. Se habrá pisado el vestido y el contacto con la tela puede haberle hecho creer que se trataba de una pierna empujándola. Además, todos sabemos que los presos no pueden ir por la cárcel según les plazca como si fuese una parada turística. Todos llevamos brazaletes que no nos dejan salir de las celdas ni entrar en ninguna parte.—alega Souta, en serio.

—Pero que en serio, la primera sorprendida soy yo, vaya si lo he sido, el susto que me he dado… Pero les juro que es cierto, que no lo he imaginado… Me han empujado. Podría haberme partido la crisma ahí mismo. Aunque no deja de parecerme raro…

—Será mejor que la joven Yukiko tome un poco de reposo y se tranquilice. Quizás dentro de un rato lo recuerde todo mejor...—le propone Ryouken, paulatinamente.

Finalmente, Yukiko desiste y decide aceptar el consejo. Souta la ayuda y se tumba en el futón un rato con cuidado de no rozar mucho la mano herida y vendada. Pasa un rato, pero no por ello la morena cambia de opinión. Sigue recordándolo todo igual que antes.

—Anda, ya te has despertado de la siesta. Seguro que ahora lo ves todo más claro… ...En fin, ya me entiendes.

—Sigo sin cambiar de parecer. Sigo creyendo que fue alguien que me hizo caer.

—Así que sigues con eso…

—Souta, ¿Tú me crees?

—Escucha, no serviría de nada darte la razón como a los tontos, así que te seré franco: no me resulta muy creíble que nadie, fuera quien fuera, te hiciese la gran putada.

—Lo entiendo, pero te lo juro, yo lo noté… Es verdad. Souta, ¿Qué ganaría yo mintiéndote sobre esto? ¿Proteger que soy torpe? Eso es inútil, ya lo sabes de sobra. Así que…

—Vale, te doy la razón. En ambas cosas.—se ríe, insinuando que sí que sabe de sobra que es torpe.—Pero aun así no sé qué creer. Ya te he explicado que lo que dices no tiene demasiado sentido, aunque no me estés mintiendo.

—Te entiendo, en serio, quiero decir, tienes motivos para dudar de mí, ya que la primera que no sale de su asombro soy yo. ...Oye, ya que ha salido este tema… ¿...Te puedo contar algo? Es algo que me tiene un poco incómoda desde hace algo de tiempo. No le di importancia, pero ahora me ha pasado esto, y me ha dado mal rollo, sabes.

—Ehm… Claro, por qué no. Anda, cuenta.

—Hace un tiempo… Noto como si alguien me vigilara por algún motivo que desconozco. Me siento observada. Especialmente, cuando alguien me acompaña fuera de la celda para lo que sea.

Evidentemente, esto desconcierta a Souta. Inmediatamente, recuerda el mal presentimiento que sintió hace un tiempo y esa inquietud vuelve a apoderarse de él.

—¿...Y hace cuánto que te pasa esto, dices? ¿Puedes darme un periodo de tiempo, aunque sea aproximado?

—...No recuerdo hace exactamente cuanto, pero… Creo que empezó poco después de ese show. Sí, creo que sí. ¿Por?

"No puede ser…", no deja de repetirse Souta en su cabeza.

—¿...Estás completamente segura de eso?

—Sí. Entiende que por esto el incidente de antes me ha dado muchísima mala espina. Igual solo es un rollo mío, que me estoy montando una película, pero….

"No puede ser", resuena en su cabeza sin cesar. "No puede ser"

—¿Te encuentras bien, Souta? Te has quedado muy callado de repente.

—...No es nada. Algo me ha inquietado un momento, pero nada serio. A lo mejor te lo estás imaginando todo.

—Puede. Quizás me ha dado la sensación de que me han empujado y me he puesto a pensar que me llevan vigilando desde hace tiempo, puede que no sea más que una paranoya estúpida.

Eso dirán ambos, pero lo cierto es que ninguno se ha terminado de quedar completamente tranquilo. Sigue habiendo algo que les incomoda a los dos, aunque ni saben qué ni están seguros de si ese algo es algo real. Souta, por su parte, no puede sacarse el pensamiento de la cabeza sobre qué pasaría si lo que dice Yukiko resulta ser cierto.

—Yukiko, es algo tarde. Creo que deberías dormirte ya, estarás cansada de tanto movimiento.

—Pero… ¿Y lo del ajedrez? Al final hoy no hemos hecho nada…

—Mañana empezamos, tranquila. Tengo aquí las fichas y el tablero, así que mañana ya te explico cómo te enseñaré, las reglas y todo.

—Bueno… Si insistes… Buenas noches.

El pelirrojo le da las buenas noches a su compañera, sin poder olvidar ni una palabra de la conversación que acaba de mantener con ella. La morena no tarda en quedarse dormida: está agotada. Aprovechando el silencio que reina de repente, Souta se pone a pensar en todo lo que han comentado una vez más.

—Si lo que dice es cierto… A lo mejor delante de la enfermería encuentro algo que demuestre que realmente había alguien… Pero no sé, igual todo es una tontería y Yukiko se lo ha imaginado.

Sigue sopesándolo un rato más, y aunque trata de convencerse de que todo eso no es más que una mala impresión, se pone sin quererlo en la peor situación: que fuese cierto. —...Pero es que… Bah, tampoco pierdo nada por intentarlo. Seguramente no sea nada, pero prefiero estar completamente seguro. Veamos… Ya lo tengo.—piensa Souta, no tardando nada en maquinar algo para lograr su propósito.

Ryouken, de improviso, empieza a intuir que por la mente de su acólito pelirrojo circula alguna cosa, pero no opone resistencia ninguna.

—Hey, Tasuke. Ven aquí, chico.—le llama Souta, con un chasquido.

El mono holgazán está tumbado sobre un cojín, vagueando, y no parece tener intención de moverse. Souta sacude la cabeza, con una sonrisa: siempre existe otra forma.

—Tasuke,¿Quieres un plátano?

Nada más oír la palabra, el glotón animal se levanta de su regazo y se acerca a su amo, entusiasmado. El pelirrojo arquea una ceja: una treta muy obvia, pero se alegra de que haya funcionado.

—Te lo daré si antes me haces un favor. Atiende.Tú que puedes salir de la celda, te vas a ir pasillo arriba hasta la puerta que hay allí. Cuando llegues, empieza a chillar y a hacer tonterías. Vamos, sé un poco tú mismo.—se burla Souta, riendo.—Vamos, ve.

Tasuke parece haber entendido las instrucciones a la perfección. Sale de la celda por la entrada que hay para los animales y corre pasillo abajo. Y el resto es sencillo: el mono monta un escándalo que ni en una verdulería de mercadillo.

—¡¿Pero a este mono qué le pasa?!—protesta un guardia, tapándose los oídos.

—¡Señor guardia!—le llama Souta, con su más currada voz de corderito.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos le pasa a tu mono? ¡Le hemos intentado calmar por todos los medios y no se calla!

"Normal, sólo está actuando", piensa Souta con malicia.

—E-estábamos jugando y se ha molestado porque ha perdido. Se ha escapado y ha empezado a armar jaleo. Aish, pobrecito...—se lamenta, con los ojos tapados por sus manos.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¡No podemos dejarlo ahí armando escándalo, pero no nos hace caso!

—Quizá… Quizá podría calmarle yo… Lo intentaré, pero no sé si puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo...—murmura, con faz asustada, esta vez cubriéndose las orejas.

—Tch. Vale, está bien. Te llevaré a que calmes a ese bicho. Más te vale que se calme, me está dejando sordo.

El guardia abre la celda para dejar salir a Souta, quien se dirige a Tasuke. Su plan ha funcionado, pero no se echa demasiadas flores por ello: todo ha sucedido como él esperaba que pasaría. "Mira que son simples", piensa.

—Ya, Tasuke, ya. Bien hecho, ya te puedes calmar. Bien hecho, chico. —le felicita Souta, acariciándole la cabeza.

El mono sonríe exageradamente, su modo de decir "no ha sido nada", más bien "ha sido divertido". Sin embargo, su alegría se desvanece cuando oye algo venir desde un pasillo contiguo, que provoca que Tasuke se pegue un susto y suba a hombros de Souta, tapándose los ojos.

—¿Hum?

Por el pasillo de la izquierda a la entrada de la enfermería, llega un gato de color negro brillante, ojos almendrados color almíbar, con un extraño pañuelo rojo atado al cuello, maullando sobriamente.

—Es solo un gato, mono miedica. ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven, ven.—le llama Souta, con la mano.

El felino se muestra algo arisco e incluso gruñe y pone mirada amenazante. Souta intenta persuadirle, pero el gato testarudo no da su pata a torcer. Al final el pelirrojo decide plantar bandera blanca con el gato negro y seguir a lo que venía, hasta que un voz ronca se oye desde el mismo sitio por donde ha venido el animal.

—¡Caxap! Te tengo dicho que me esperes, ¿Dónde te has metido, bicho impaciente?

De entre las sombras del pasillo, aparece una silueta robusta con una cara y una indumentaria que Souta no es capaz de olvidar por mucho que desee. Se trata de Yutaka Kazami, su padre biológico, que se altera un poco al verle allí. Ahora, el único que pasa a mostrarse arisco, gruñe y pone mirada amenazante es Souta.

—T-tú...—escupe Souta, entre dientes, furioso.

—Vaya vaya, mira por dónde...—murmura Kazami, con los ojos cerrados.

—Pues más que tú, que estás tuerto.—le espeta Souta, a la defensiva.

Eso hace que el repostero abra el ojo que no tiene mal. Touché.

—No esperaba encontrarme a nadie por este pasillo a estas horas.

—A buenas horas te preocupas porque sea tarde, cuando era para que te ayudase con tu basura no te importaba tanto.—ataca Souta, ensombreciéndosele la cara.

—Nunca he dicho que me importase.—replica el anciano, severo. —Ahora, si me disculpas, no me apetece perder el tiempo contigo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—...Pobre.—dice Souta, todavía enfadado.

—¿...Disculpa?

—Oh, no, hablaba con el gato. Es tu mascota, ¿No? Me da mucha lástima. Es un gato negro que tiene mala suerte. No sé qué le espera. Nunca has sabido tener a seres vivos a tu cargo.—le recrimina, furibundo, reprimiendo con esfuerzo cualquier acto violento.

Al principio, a Kazami parece haberle afectado esa frase, pero al cabo de unos instantes, cierra los ojos como si nada. Acto seguido, sigue andando hacia donde se dirigía.

—...Te diría que irse sin despedirse está mal… Pero nadie me lo enseñó en su momento. Así que paso.—continúa Souta, atacándole.

—Tú dime lo que quieras, jovencito. El caso que te haré va a ser el mismo que si no me dijeses nada.

—Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado. Demasiado acostumbrado.

Le echa un último vistazo al pelirrojo, y desaparece por el pasillo a la derecha, seguido del gato Caxap. Souta se queda ahí plantado, ahogando la furia que siente haciendo fuerza con el puño y apretando los dientes.

—Maldito viejo… Ojalá esté tan tuerto y chocho que se le parta un plato en la cabeza. Viejo de mierda… Que le den mucho por culo.

Tasuke se altera porque nota claramente que su amo está furioso, muy furioso. Con las manos, le hace un gesto para que se calme.

—Tranquilo, Tasuke… No vale la pena… No vale la pena...—se repite a sí mismo.—Vamos a lo que de verdad importa. El motivo por el que hemos venido. Vamos a ver si algo indica que hubo alguien que estuvo aquí cuando Yukiko se pegó el monumental trompazo…

Partiendo del clavo con el que la morena se hirió anteriormente, el domador deja a su mascota en el suelo y procede a buscar indicios de una segunda persona. Revisa las paredes, las cercanías de la puerta, incluso la puerta en sí. No parece haber nada.

—Lo que yo decía… No parece haber nada.

Tasuke, por su parte, pasa de estar más o menos callado a agitarse repentinamente.

—Tasuke, ya no hace falta que actúes, cálmate, ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, has visto algo?

El mono le señala el suelo a su dueño, con una sonrisa que indica que ahí hay algo que le agrada. Al asomarse, Souta lo comprende en seguida. En esa zona,el suelo huele dulce, cosa que a él, por su parte, le provoca una arcada. Pero a Tasuke parece gustarle el olor.

—¿Se puede saber qué diantres hay aquí…?

Al acercar un poco la mirada, Souta comprueba que en el suelo hay estampada una huella pequeña, parecida a la de un animal, en una sustancia que huele dulce de consistencia pegajosa y color beige.

—Este pringue beis me suena de algo…

Ese mal presentimiento del principio se acentúa notablemente. Souta abre los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, mientras en su cabeza se repite la frase anterior. "No puede ser". "No puede ser".

Finalmente, decidiendo que ya no encontrará nada más que le pueda servir, vuelve a la celda, con peor espina de la que tenía antes.

—Así que el acólito ya está de vuelta... —le saluda Ryouken.

Souta vuelve a su celda más callado que una tumba: quizás no ha sido una buena idea ir a explorar nada. No es detective ni nada que se le parezca: no necesita pruebas de nada.

—¿Hay algo que el acólito no le ha contado a servidor y que éste debería saber?

—Nada… Bueno, pero no tiene mucha importancia. Escuche…

Dudándolo un poco, el pelirrojo termina por contarle su pequeña experiencia delante de la puerta de la enfermería, intentando seguir la pista de lo que estaba hablando con Yukiko. El monje budista le escucha con atención, dejándose ver algo sorprendido.

—Vaya… Bueno, quizás no sea nada, pudo ser ese gato que dejó una huella de algo que pisó…

—Sí, seguro que es lo más probable,pero me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca de nuevo, no sé por qué, porque si fue ese gato que al marcharse hacia allí dejó eso, no demuestra fin, creo que me he puesto algo nervioso.

—El acólito quizás debería descansar un poco. Tal vez al día siguiente tenga sus pensamientos más amueblados y tranquilos…

Al final, Souta decide irse a dormir para aparcar de una vez por todas ese dichoso asunto. Antes de cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, su intento por hacerlo no resulta muy fructífero. Solo espera que al día siguiente todo eso haya pasado ya y esa cosa que parece angustiarle se vaya para no volver.


	16. Capítulo 15

Una vez se ha decidido dejar aparcado ese asunto tan incómodo, Souta empieza con las clases de ajedrez para Yukiko. Tal y como el pelirrojo mismo le dijo antes de que se durmiese, lo primero será describirle cómo son los movimientos válidos, una descripción del tablero, etcétera. Evidentemente, usarán el método de escribir los movimientos en una nota en braille, para que Yukiko pueda entenderse sin necesidad de ver nada.

—Entonces, me decías que cuando el rey se mueve dos escaques hacia el rey y luego este pasa por encima, ¿Se llama jaque?

—No, no, se llama enroque. El jaque se logra con cualquier jugada que pueda amenazar al rey en el siguiente turno si no cambia de posición.

—Vale, ya lo pillo…

Yukiko va tomando notas en braille en un cuaderno que le ha procurado Souta, donde anota todo lo que es digno de saber, para poder estudiárselo.

—Así que recuerda, el enroque consiste en acercar la torre al rey, y al revés. A mí también me gusta llamarlo "Ataque de celos".

—¿Celos? Espera, ¿Lo dices por Manosuke?

—Ajá. Verás, creo que no sabías esto, pero ese compañero al que mató Manosuke, mientras él era considerado el caballo, era la "torre". No me preguntes por qué, pero era así. Manosuke siempre me ha considerado "el rey", ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si se me acercase "la torre"? A Manosuke le da un ataque.—se ríe Souta a carcajadas.

Yukiko se une a sus risas, mientras toma nota del asunto.

—Ataque de celos, ¿Eh? Vale…

—¿Eh? Pero jo, eso no hace falta que lo apuntes…

—Déjame en paz, Saru, apunto lo que me da la gana.—se burla, sacándole la lengua.

—Vale, vale… ¡Eh! ¿Qué te dije yo de llamarme así?

—Que si te lo llamo me matarías.

—Premio al canto. Suelo elegir mis métodos, pero te dejo elegir: ¿Balazo o cuchillazo?

—Vamos, pelirrojillo, no me seas hostil. Vale, tengo nota tomada del ataque de celos, ¿Pasamos a lo otro?

—¡Se llama "enroque"! Creo que no tendría que habértelo dicho… Pero bueno, tienes razón. Como te dije antes, ahora viene el jaque. A ver si, al contrario que tu personaje del show, tienes la neurona de la memoria.

—Se trata de una jugada en la que el que hace el jaque amenaza directamente al rey en el próximo turno a no ser que lo mueva o que le coloque una defensa que le impida acceder al rey.

—De acuerdo, muy nota de eso también en tu libreta fantástica. Veo que no eres tan tonta como aparentas a veces.—la ataca Souta.

—Di lo que quieras, pero no soy tan estúpida, Sar…

Souta la fulmina con la mirada,apuntándola con el dedo, amenazante. Yukiko no puede ver nada, pero lo ha pillado y se calla a tiempo.

—¿El jaque tiene traducción a tu lenguaje?

—No sé, pero quizás "El salto automático del caballo" Si Manosuke viese que "el rey" estaba en peligro, es decir, en jaque, se movería para impedir que le pasara algo. —le explica a la morena, con un ligero rubor empezando a emerger en su mejilla.

La muchacha ciega continúa sus apuntes, incluso los que son parte de ese argot.

—Oye, Souta...—le pregunta, con una especie de ronroneo en la voz.—¿Y qué pasaría si el rey o el caballo se moviesen a la casilla del prójimo y estuviesen los dos juntitos? ¡Sería muy cuqui!—fantasea, con una sonrisilla.

—¿E-eh? B-bueno… Estaría… Estaría bi...—comienza, tartamudeando, y acentuando su rubor.—Espera, ¡NO! ¡Dos piezas no pueden ir en la misma casilla, listilla! —le espeta, a gritos, y haciendo fuerza con el puño.

—¡Ibas a decir "bien", ibas a decir "bien"!—insiste la morena.—¡Qué bonito!

—¡C-calla! ¡Ch-chitón de una vez!—protesta Souta, avergonzado.

—¡El rey y el caballo se gustan, el rey y el caballo se gustan!—repite una y otra vez, infantilmente.

—¡Yukiko, basta! ¡J-joooo!—se queja Souta en retorno, pataleando como dándose por aludido.—¡¿P-por qué has sacado el tema?!

—¡Pero si lo has sacado tú! ¡Me dijiste ayer que nada de hablar de Manosuke, pero has sido el primero en nombrarle cuando has podido!—contraataca Yukiko, sonriendo, como si esperase a que el pelirrojo dijese algo así para poder replicarle así.

De repente, el domador se calla en seco. No quiere admitirlo, pero Yukiko ha dado en el clavo: ha sido él el primero que ha mencionado a Manosuke, a pesar de ayer haber advertido a Yukiko que no quería sacar ese tema por nada del mundo.

—¿Souta?—le llama ella, algo sorprendida por su denso silencio repentino.

El susodicho sigue sin contestar, solamente hace ademán de coger una de las piezas del set y mirarla ojiplático: el caballo negro. La pieza con la que Manosuke siempre se ha identificado. El pelirrojo podría decir que era su favorita, pero no sería cierto. Souta, mejor que nadie, sabe que la pieza favorita de Manosuke era el rey, tanto como que su persona favorita en la partida de la vida era también "su rey". Y ese rey no era otro que Souta.

Yukiko está a un paso de llamarle de nuevo, ya que todavía está esperando que le conteste, pero Souta no tiene pinta de salir de su trance con tanta facilidad. Al final, ambos, e incluso Ryouken, se ven obligados a interrumpir sus cavilaciones internas. Uno de los guardias (a juzgar por el volumen y la alegría de su voz, la chica que les trajo las telas) les llama la atención,y parece que no viene solo.

—Perdonadme, odio interrumpir, pero quería deciros que me dais mucha envidia. ¡Hay aquí un tipo muy mono que quiere veros!—exclama la de los cabellos jades, dando un saltito de la emoción.

Una reacción así no deja indiferente a nadie, y en esa celda no son una excepción. Souta y Yukiko se han quedado más a cuadros que el tablero de ajedrez, Ryouken parece estar meditando sobre las impulsivas reacciones de la juventud actual y los animales se muestran sorprendidos.

—Aquí le dejo, doctor. ¡Si necesita algo, venga a buscarme! ¡Si es para hacer demostración de boca a boca, más todavía!—chilla la intrépida chica, como si estuviese delante de una celebridad.

—Se lo agradezco, señorita. Lo tendré en cuenta.—asegura el doctor, tratando de mostrar su sonrisa más simpática.

El susodicho doctor accede a la celda, para nada intimidado, es más, con una amplia sonrisa que ni el mejor dentista podría lograr.

—Buenos días a todos.—saluda el hombre de gafas.

—Es usted, doctor...—le reconoce Souta, volviendo a fijarse en el peculiar médico.

—Así es. Muy buenas, señor Houinbou.—le dice,con una respetuosa reverencia, que a pesar de no ser vista se recibe igual de bien.

—Keh heh heh… Buena jornada al doctor también. Que Kuro salude al invitado.—Cuando el perro ladra, el asesino ciego le acaricia la cabeza.—Buen chico, Kuro,buen chico.

Tasuke lanza un chillido, como diciendo "hola, qué tal"

—Buenos días, Kuro, y a ti también, Tasuke. Y por supuesto, también a ti, Yukiko.

—Hola… Encantada de que esté aquí.—asegura la morena, extendiendo el brazo.

—Oh, por cierto, ¿Qué tal ha evolucionado ese corte? ¿Todo mejor?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, así es, gracias. Ya está perfecta.

—Bien, muy bien, me alegro mucho, Yukiko.—sonríe el de los ojos verdes.

Al volver a escuchar a ese hombre llamarla por su nombre,Souta recuerda y comprueba de nuevo que ese hombre parece conocer a todo el mundo, incluso aunque parezca que no debería saber nada.

—Oiga, señor doctor, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?—inquiere Souta, con algo de desconfianza.

—Por supuesto, dime.

—¿Cómo sabe el nombre de absolutamente todo el mundo en esta celda?

—¡Eh, es cierto! Ahora que lo pienso, desde que nos conocimos el otro día cuando lo de mi herida, ha demostrado que sabe bastante sobre nosotros. No sé Souta, pero yo no recuerdo conocerle...—se une la morena.

—Qué va, yo menos, Yukiko. ¿Y bien? Espero que nos lo pueda explicar, porque yo sigo flipando.—continúa Souta, con ahínco.

Primeramente, el médico se muestra algo sorprendido, más que molesto o nervioso, pero luego deja ir una carcajada cándida.

—Imagino que no puedo engañaros, chicos. Me rindo, no puedo encontrar ninguna excusa para eso. ¿Puedo contárselo, maestro Houinbou?—pregunta el moreno de las gafas, riendo.

—Keh heh heh… Por supuesto. Ya va siendo hora de que los acólitos de servidor le conozcan por fin. Los dos jóvenes han de saber que no es la primera vez que las vidas de servidor y de este buen doctor se cruzan.

—¿Y-ya se conocían desde antes?—refuerza Yukiko, con una pregunta.

—Eso parece… ¡Espere un momento! ¿"Maestro" Houinbou? ¡E-eso quiere decir que…!—se sorprende el pelirrojo.

—Así es. Soy un discípulo del señor Houinbou. Desde hace muchas lunas ya, pero aún así le seré leal para siempre.—asegura el médico, simpático.

—Keh heh heh… Ciertamente. El doctor es uno de esos "perros" a los que se refiere la gente cuando habla de los discípulos de servidor. Uno de sus subordinados más fieles, entonces… Y ahora.—corrobora el monje budista, con una risa cómplice.

—Ah, casi se me olvida, pero también tengo nombre. Me llamo y me llaman Chusei Kokoro, y soy médico, como bien sabéis. Un inmenso placer conocer por fin a los acólitos de mi maestro.—Sonríe el doctor.

—¡A-atiza! ¡No me hagáis mucho caso, pero todo eso de los secuaces resultó ser cierto!—grita Souta, ojiplático.

—¡Esta vez es un matasanos pero de verdad!—se une Yukiko, igualmente sorprendida.

—Keh heh heh… Haya paz. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, Chusei Kokoro es únicamente médico como servidor es únicamente reo.—menciona el asesino ciego, con una sonrisa paulatina.

—Cierto. Se puede decir que antes era doctor, y ahora soy un doctor normal.—diferencia Kokoro.

—¿Hum? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

—Bueno… De alguna manera me habré ganado el título de "discípulo" del maestro Houinbou, ¿No os parece?

Ante esta ironía, todos deducen que antiguamente no era simplemente un doctor debido a su complicidad con el asesino a sueldo.

—Keh heh heh… El doctor Kokoro ha proporcionado a servidor muchos datos. Datos sobre las víctimas, e incluso sobre sus posibles puntos débiles. Al ser un cirujano excepcional, muchos acudían a él para curar sus males… Aunque para algunos de ellos resultase inútil.—sonríe maliciosamente Ryouken, con pinceladas de su característico humor negro.

Incluso el doctor Kokoro se ríe ante algo de semejante calibre.

—No sé si alegrarme por una lealtad entre ambos tan profunda… O echarme a correr de lo siniestro que todo esto me parece...—alega Yukiko, con una ceja alzada.

—Aunque te parezca raro, coincido contigo, Yukiko.—se conchaba Souta, haciendo el mismo gesto.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor tiene tantos recuerdos de aquella época… En fin, ahora sus dos acólitos saben por qué el buen doctor sabía sus nombres. Cuando servidor hizo aquella llamada, y se ausentó unos instantes de ese espectáculo de farándula que se montó, en ambos casos era para recibir al doctor.

—En efecto, todo me lo contó el maestro Houinbou. E incluso después de todos estos años, no sería capaz de ignorar una llamada suya. Le debo muchísimo, y será siempre mi maestro.

Ahora, los dos jóvenes entienden muchas cosas que les faltaba por terminar de conocer sobre la actividad rutinaria de su maestro.

—Dígame, señor Houinbou, ¿Nos podría explicar por qué llamó al doctor Kokoro después de tanto tiempo? Incluso llegaron al extremo de poner al doctor Kokoro a trabajar en la cárcel, ¿Me equivoco?—deduce Souta, sabiendo de sobras de lo que es capaz su figura paterna.

—Keh heh heh… No se equivoca, en absoluto. Fue servidor quien le propuso eso a su discípulo Chusei.

—El maestro Houinbou me mandó llamar para que usase mis conocimientos de medicina para algo que, según él, solo yo puedo hacer. Creo que me tiene en —Keh heh heh… Servidor discrepa, le considera muy bueno en su materia, por eso le ha encargado algo muy importante: investigar sobre esa rara enfermedad que padece l joven Yukiko.

—¡Oh! ...Así que fue por eso. No sé qué decir...—se muestra agradecida la morena ciega.

—Así es, para eso estoy aquí. El maestro Houinbou me ha pedido que trate de investigar el origen de tu enfermedad para tratar de ponerle alguna cura, o como mínimo, aminorar o retrasar sus síntomas. Para ello, te someteré a un largo y tendido chequeo. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, y si el maestro Houinbou tiene fe en mí, me esforzaré al máximo.—asegura el doctor Kokoro, contrastadamente serio de repente.

—Yo… Muchísimas gracias a todos por preocuparse por mí. Están siendo muy amables conmigo.—agradece la morena, sonriendo.

—No hay de qué, Yukiko.—asegura el hombre las gafas, devolviéndole el gesto.—Aunque al parecer, tu enfermedad es una muy rara, así que será algo complicado. Pero seguro que algo sacaré en claro, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

El pelirrojo, de repente, siente una imperiosa necesidad de pensar más seriamente en lo que quieren decir esas palabras. Si el doctor Kokoro lograse encontrar alguna especie de cura para esa enfermedad, se acabarían las toses extrañas, los dolores de cabeza, los malestares. Aumentaría mucho la calidad de vida de su compañera, incluso…

—¿Eso significa que, si encuentra una cura, Yukiko no se morirá?—pregunta Souta, sorprendido.

—Hm… No quiero ser el aguafiestas de turno, pero todavía es pronto para decir eso.—replica el cirujano, serio.

—Oh… S-sí, claro, está en lo cierto, ni siquiera la ha mirado todavía...—asegura Souta, apartando sin querer la mirada hacia abajo.

Al comprobar que hace eso, el doctor Chusei se le acerca y le pone una mano sobre el hombro.

—Pero si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para lograr eso, lo haré, Souta.—le sonríe el doctor.

—… ¿...Por qué me lo dice a mí cuando es Yukiko a la que va a tratar?—pregunta el domador, ojiplático.

—Keh heh heh… Eso también sería una buena noticia para el acólito, así que ¿Por qué no?—responde el asesino ciego, misteriosamente.

—...Aaah. Sí, claro, dicho así...—murmura Souta, todavía algo chocado.

—Eso sí, me temo que ese chequeo deberá esperar un poquito, Yukiko. Ahora estoy bastante atareado con un asunto, pero nada más esté todo en orden me pondré con ello, en serio.—le dice Kokoro, esta vez refiriéndose a ella. —Oh, no se preocupe… De verdad, no necesito que corra por mí. Llevo 19 años así, un poco más no creo que sea para tanto. Además, seguro que es usted un hombre ocupado, así que...—se excusa ella, moviendo la mano.

—Bien, me alegro de que pienses así. Aunque ahora mismo estoy aquí por algo más que para presentarme y decirles eso. Tiene que ver con ese asunto que me tiene tan atareado.—explica el de la bata blanca.

—Que les diga el doctor, ¿Cuál es su objetivo aquí?—inquiere el monje budista, cerrando los ojos.

El doctor Chusei Kokoro carraspea ligeramente y con un gesto elegante procede a explicarse.

—Se trata de unas analíticas de sangre que mandan hacer periódicamente a los presos, como medida de prevención. Evidentemente, ahora soy yo el doctor, así que me toca a mí, lógicamente. Den gracias, no sé qué les pasaría si fuese esa señorita tan amable la encargada de hacerlo.—se burla cariñosamente el doctor.

—Keh heh heh… Eso ha sido algo cruel… Pero cierto. Servidor podría haber envidiado el poder de esa joven si tuviese posesión de algo punzante.—se ríe Ryouken.

—No lo dudo, maestro Houinbou. Así que, si no hay problema, comenzaré con Souta. Si pudieses descubrirte un brazo… Me da igual cuál. No creo que haya gran diferencia.—sonríe el médico.

Souta, algo agitado, se quita la manga derecha y, tapándose la mano derecha con la izquierda y esta con su manga correspondiente, deja su brazo al descubierto.

—No necesito que escondas los tatuajes del mono que te hiciste el otro día en la enfermería. En serio, no hay nada de malo. Imagino que te gustarán mucho.

—E intentabas negármelo...—se burla Yukiko, alzando una ceja.

—¡S-seguro que tú también te hubieses hecho uno!

—Pero no quinientos.

—Haya paz entre los acólitos, haya paz.—les calma Ryouken.

—Puedes coger algo para estrujarlo con la mano izquierda, si te dan miedo las agujas.

—N-no me dan miedo las agujas.—se pronuncia el pelirrojo, firme.

Pero Tasuke lee los nervios en los ojos de su amo y se sube a sus hombros para que, cuando el doctor Kokoro le está extrayendo una muestra de sangre, pueda taparle los ojos como haría si tuviese los brazos libres.

—Ya está. Y no has llorado, así me gusta.

—No se burle de mí, doctor Kokoro...—susurra Souta, haciendo un poco de puchero.

—¡Muy bien, machote! A Manosuke le hubiese encantado ver que tiene un "amigo" tan valiente...—bromea Yukiko, marcando las comillas con los dedos.

—¡Aaaah! ¡C-calla, microbio! ¡No me busques que me encuentras!—protesta el pelirrojo, cubriéndose las orejas, algo molesto.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor está seguro de que el doctor Kokoro lo sabe perfectamente, pero le aconseja que guarde muy bien esa muestra.—le dice Ryouken, con una enigmática sonrisa.

—Gracias por el recordatorio, maestro Houinbou. No se preocupe, estoy en ello.—sonríe cómplice el doctor.

Ambos se preguntan qué habrá querido decir con eso, pero mejor dejan estar el tema.

—Ahora, si me permite, iré con usted, maestro Houinbou. Aunque si no se nota con cuerpo para agujas…

—Por favor, eso no será necesario. Servidor ha soportado cosas peores.

Con sumo cuidado, el doctor Kokoro toma la muestra de sangre del brazo de su maestro. A pesar de que lo hace con toda la profesionalidad y el tacto que posee, Ryouken no puede evitar reflejar un semblante que expresa dolor agudo. Incluso Kuro se pone en alerta al ver que su dueño está sufriendo. Tasuke se sorprende: nunca había visto al anciano con esa cara. Souta, por su parte, se ve como su mono, además de un poco asustado. En lo que respecta a Yukiko, no se percata, pero se da cuenta de que algo no va precisamente bien.

—¿...Pasa algo?—susurra, algo preocupada, y sin recibir respuesta.

—...Lo siento mucho, señor Houinbou. Sufro al verle así...—se lamenta Chusei Kokoro, mostrándose contrastadamente triste.

—...No es necesaria ninguna disculpa. ...Servidor se repondrá enseguida.—murmura Ryouken, con una voz repentinamente más suave y cansada.

—Doc… Doctor Kokoro...—le llama Souta, con una voz suplicante, que le hace entender que necesita una explicación.

—Tranquilo, Souta. El señor Houinbou se pondrá bien. Mi maestro es un hombre anciano; su sangre no se recupera con la misma facilidad que se recupera en ti, por ejemplo. Al faltarle sangre, se debilita, algo que a ti no te afecta ni la mitad. ...Solo necesita tiempo y reposo, y todo volverá a ser normal.—le explica el doctor, con una media sonrisa.

La morena parece haberlo entendido, y junto con Souta, ambos se muestran algo más tranquilos, aunque no por ello eso les impide soltar un suspiro.

—Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otras tareas que atender. Souta, algo de dulce puede ayudarte para reponerte mejor.—le dice.

—...Prefiero desangrarme.—replica Souta, muy serio y algo furioso.

Kokoro no puede evitar una sencilla risa.

—Me lo imaginaba. Si los monosacáridos te dejan mal sabor de boca, prueba con los polisacáridos: algo de pan o algo por el estilo puede servirte también.

—...De acuerdo, gracias.—bufa, con algo de desdén.

—Yukiko, esa herida está muchísimo mejor, aun así no bajes la guardia y déjate la venda unos días más.

—Entendido. Descuide.—asiente.

—Señor Houinbou… Cuídese, por favor. Haga reposo, y evite movimientos intensos. Comer algo también le podrá ayudar. Y si necesita algo, por favor, me tiene para lo que necesite.—le repite Kokoro, visiblemente preocupado.

—...Que el doctor se vaya tranquilo. Servidor promete hacer bondad. Y si necesita algo, Kuro irá a avisarle en su lugar. ¿No es así, Kuro? Buen chico, Kuro, buen chico…—murmura Ryouken, tosiendo ligeramente.

El doctor Kokoro hace su salida, a pesar de que se ha quedado visiblemente preocupado. Los dos jóvenes, por su parte, también se han quedado un poco inquietos, aunque el anciano intenta tranquilizarles diciendo que meditando un rato se le pasará. Kuro no se ha separado de él desde que el doctor se ha marchado, demostrando una vez más su lealtad al asesino ciego.

—S-Souta...—tartamudea Yukiko, todavía algo preocupada.

—No te preocupes, Yukiko. Se le pasará… Ya has oído al doctor Kokoro, además de que el señor Houinbou es un hombre fuerte. Por ahora, deberíamos dejarle descansar un poco.

—P-pero es que…

—Yukiko, por mucho que insistas, eso no le va a hacer recuperar antes. Además, si te nota nerviosa, se preocupará él también, como se preocuparía si me notase agitado. Ya sabes el aprecio que nos tiene. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer por él es dejarle tranquilo un rato. ...Es algo normal que puede pasar en alguien de su edad.—replica Souta, firme aunque algo angustiado todavía.

No del todo, pero esto acaba por convencer a Yukiko, que dejan que el asesino ciego medite de cara a su altar, como de costumbre, para reponer la sangre que ha perdido. Mientras tanto, aprovechan el tiempo para seguir con las partidas de ajedrez, así como con las reglas y los apuntes.

Después de un rato, Yukiko ya tiene en su poder un glosario en braille bastante completo, por lo que llegó el momento de practicar un poco con el método de las notas y ensayar una partida.

—¿Qué color quieres, Yukiko? Ya sé que para ti eso no tiene ningún sentido, pero te dejo elegir, ¿Blanco o negro?

—Bueno… El negro era el que prefería Manosuke...—titubea ella, volviendo a las andadas del pique.

—No sé por qué, pero me imaginaba algo así…

—Je… Pero no soy tan tonta. El que tiene las fichas blancas es el que empieza primero, ¿No? Entonces, elijo las blancas. Como soy una principiante, es una ventaja que me irá más o menos bien, supongo. ...Además, Manosuke es todito tuyo.—le sonríe la morena, pícara.

—...Tch. Bien por recordar lo que te dije de los colores. Mal por hablar de Manosuke.—protesta Souta, serio.

Deciden empezar la partida, dejándose de preámbulos. Sin embargo, Souta hace "mal".

—¡Eh, espera! Ahora puedo hacer eso, ¿No? Si muevo la torre aquí… ¡Enroque!—exclama ella, apuntando en la nota.

—Je. El "Ataque de Celos" de antes…. Pero te tengo dicho que dejes el tema de Manosuke.

—Je. Ahora has sido tú, chato. Yo he dicho "Enroque",eso es término ajedrecístico. Eres tú el que habla en términos "Manosukísticos".

Souta se queda patidifuso: maldice en su interior, porque cuando ha oído esa palabra, el término relacionado con Manosuke le ha venido automáticamente a la mente. Parecido le pasa cuando pone en situación de jaque al rey de Yukiko. Y para colmo, con el caballo negro. Esta vez, lo procesa antes de mencionarlo, pero el recuerdo sigue ahí. Bufa y se sonroja por ello.

La partida continúa, y después de un tiempo, Souta logra retener en su mente todas las cosas que le recuerdan a Manosuke cada vez que juega al ajedrez para no decirlas en voz alta. Realizan varias partidas. Como cabría esperarse, Yukiko las pierde todas.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza, pelirrojo, no me sorprende perder. Solo acabo de empezar, ¡Algún día te ganaré!—se encoraja la morena.

—No te creas, eres una principiante, pero parece que has entendido bien el consejo, y estás empezando a desarrollar instinto para esto. ...Pero eso de ganarme no va a ser tan sencillo.—replica Souta, con una sonrisa un tanto picaresca.

—Gracias… Y eso está por comprobarse.—agradece y posteriormente desafía.

—Por cierto, Yukiko… ¿Te importa que te pregunte una cosa?—inquiere el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? Oh, no, claro, dime.

—Eso que hablamos hace un tiempo, de que te sentías observada…. ¿Te sigue pasando todavía?

—Un poco...—suspira la morena.—A lo mejor sigue siendo un presentimiento… Pero ¿A qué viene eso ahora, Souta?

—¿Eh? No, por nada, es solo que… No sé, me ha venido a la cabeza. El otro día me acordé dándole vueltas…

—Souta, ya te dije que no era algo de lo que debieras preocuparte demasiado…

Meditándolo un poco, decide explicarle a su compañera lo de aquel rastro dulce que se encontró cerca del suelo de la enfermería.

—¿Qué me estás contando, Souta?

—Lo que oyes. Lo comprobé con mis propios ojos. Y me pareció muy raro.

—Quizás la dejó ese gato de camino a la cocina, y ya.

—No lo creo. La huella estaba mirando hacia la enfermería, lo que quiere decir que iba en dirección contraria. Es solo una impresión, por eso.

—Es que, como para mí, el dulce no significa mucho… No puedo ni saborearlo, ni olerlo, así que no me percaté de nada de eso en ningún momento, sabes. El dulce no significa nada para mí desde que me alcanza la memoria. Además de que nunca me ha sentado demasiado bien, creo que ya te lo dije.

—Pues eso que tenemos en común… Ugh…

Nada más recordar el dulce, Souta revive cosas muy desagradables, viniéndole alguien a quien se cruzó investigando esa mancha a la mente, cosa que odia. Eso hace que, por mucho que quiera, no pueda olvidarse tan fácilmente de todo ese asunto.

Para la siguiente partida, Yukiko se siente algo más confidente y acepta tomar las fichas negras, aunque eso le suponga ceder el turno a su rival. A pesar de eso, Souta no se muestra concentrado. Su cabeza está llena de malos presentimientos, y por eso la partida es un foco lejano de atención. Por eso, aunque ha de ir consultando sus notas al respecto, Yukiko lo ha logrado.

—Jaque mate.—concluye, con una media sonrisa mientras le tiende una nota a su rival, donde ha logrado arrinconar al rey contrario usando el caballo, precisamente.


	17. Capítulo 16

—¿E-eh? ...Vaya. ...Me has ganado. In-increíble.—se sorprende Souta.

—Ja, es que lo llevo en la sangre. Nah, es broma. ¡Tienes que estar mucho en las nubes ahora mismo! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, nada… Pero me ha sorprendido. ...Llevo mucho tiempo sin perder al ajedrez. Y tú, que eres una novata, me acabas de ganar. ...Sí que estoy despistado hoy.

—Oye, eso es un poco arrogante. ¿Por qué no puedo ganarte sencillamente por mérito propio…?—protesta la morena, algo infantil.

—Pues porque esta mañana no sabías lo que era un enroque, quizás. Pero en fin, da igual. Me has ganado. Así que… Bien jugado.

—Vaya, gracias.—asiente ella, contenta.—Y además… ...Te he ganado con el caballo.—sonríe ella, pícara.

—¡N-no lo estropees!—bufa el pelirrojo, claramente molesto.

—Lo siento, lo siento…—se disculpa, en un tono que da a entender que solo es una "media disculpa" con un punto de sarcasmo.—Oye, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—¡No te voy a hablar de Manosuke, si era eso lo siguiente que ibas a decir!—niega rotundamente Souta, tapándose las orejas, algo enfadado.

—Tranquilo, saco de malas pulgas, no iba por ahí. Es solo que…. Te he ganado, y ni siquiera cómo son las piezas. ¿Podría tocarlas para ver la forma que tienen, y de mientras me vas diciendo cuál es el nombre de cada pieza?

—...Que me haya ganado alguien que no ha tocado nunca las piezas… Debo de estar fatal hoy.—protesta Souta, con una cara de exagerada sorpresa.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo accede a su petición, y mientras se las da para que deduzca su forma con el tacto que le queda, le dice cuál es el nombre correspondiente de cada una.

—El peón. La torre. El alfil. La reina. El rey.

—Así que tienen esta forma…

—Y por último, el caballo. La pieza con la que me has ganado. Ten.

Souta, por último, le da el caballo negro a Yukiko, que con los ojos cerrados, ya que abrirlos no tendría el más mínimo sentido ni utilidad, lo toca para hacerse la idea de la forma.

—Así que los caballos son así…—sonríe, mientras desliza sus dedos sobre la superficie azabache de la ficha.

La sonrisa que lleva impresa, progresivamente, se va metamorfoseando en una ligera muestra de incredulidad mientras sigue tocando el caballo.

—¿Eh? Pero si esto es como…

—¿Hum?

—Ahora que lo compruebo… Fíjate. Esta ficha se parece mucho a esto que llevo, mira.

Yukiko busca en su cuello debajo de su vestido y se desata algo que lleva atado. Se trata de una cinta a la cual hay atravesados varios abalorios de colorines muy cucos a ambos lados hasta que, en el centro de la fila de perlitas, hay un caballo negro prácticamente idéntico al que le ha tendido Souta.

—¿Pero qué…?—se sorprende Souta, cogiendo el collar con las manos.

El pelirrojo da fe: lo que cuelga de la cuerda, a parte de los abalorios, es un caballo negro de ajedrez. Aunque no por ello deja de sorprenderse. Es un curioso lugar para llevar una pieza de ajedrez.

—¿Y bien, Souta?

—P-pues sí, estabas en lo cierto, esto del collar es un caballo negro de ajedrez. Pero ahora viene la gran pregunta… ¿De dónde has sacado tú esto?—le pregunta el domador, con los ojos muy abiertos y una estupefacción muy marcada.

—Pues… Yo… No me acuerdo.—La morena sacude la cabeza.—Lo llevaba ya cuando el señor Houinbou me salvó la vida, y lo he llevado desde entonces. No recuerdo cómo acabó en mi cuello.—cuenta.

Souta no contesta, la sorpresa se lo impide. Se queda mirando el collar sin cesar, escrutándolo con la mirada. En un instante repentino, un punzante dolor en la cabeza le invade.

—¡Ugh…!

No sabe por qué, pero ese collar le resulta algo familiar. Parece que lo ha visto antes en algún sitio, pero no logra recordar exactamente dónde. La cabeza le duele al asimilar ese recuerdo.

—¿S-souta? ¿Ocurre algo malo?—se preocupa Yukiko.

—Y-yo… Agh… Mi cabeza….

—¡Souta!—le llama la morena, agitada. Al decir su nombre con ese tono, alza la mirada para cruzarse con su imagen una vez más. No tiene ni idea de dónde se ha sacado una pregunta como esa, pero en su mente se repite algo. "¿Quién es esta chica?" No había visto a Yukiko en su vida, pero el collar que lleva le suena de algo. Y es algo a lo que su propio subconsciente ha reaccionado violentamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Souta?

—S-sí… Sí, eso creo. De repente, me ha empezado a doler mucho la cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor.—murmura, algo inquieto.

—Uf, qué susto. Me alegro de que ya te sientas mejor, me has asustado. ¿Pasa algo con ese collar?

—N-nada, nada… Esa ficha me ha llamado la atención. Está… Está muy bien hecha, y… ¿Eh? Anda, debajo hay algo grabado.

—¿En serio? Ni idea. ¿Qué es, un dibujo?—pregunta la propietaria del collar.

—Ni idea… Parece… Parece un símbolo, o algo por el estilo. Tiene forma de "E" angulada. Bah, ni idea. No será nada, a lo mejor es el logo de la marca que lo fabricó.

—Seguramente… Evidentemente, nunca había caído en la cuenta de eso.

El pelirrojo le devuelve el collar dichoso a la morena, y trata de olvidarlo para siempre, pero tal y como temía, su memoria no se lo permite. Algo parecido a lo que le pasó con el recuerdo de Manosuke.

Antes de que ninguno se dé cuenta, anochece, y Souta se ha quedado demasiado incómodo para percatarse siquiera. Ryouken ha descansado un rato y parece encontrarse mejor y más repuesto. Asegura que con la cena acabará de recuperarse al completo. Y mientras hablan del tema, les traen dicha cena, cosa que a ambos les va bien para reponerse un poco.

—Creo… Creo que me voy a dormir…

—¿Ya? Pero si aún es temprano, ni siquiera me he acostado yo, y eso ya es decir. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Desde hace ya un rato te encuentro extraño, Souta...—le comenta Yukiko, algo sorprendida.

—No creo que sea nada, simplemente… Simplemente, hoy no he dormido muy bien. Creía que se me pasaría, pero al parecer no, y ahora tengo sueño. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Souta...—se despide la morena, aún con algo de estupefacción.

—Buenas noches tenga el acólito.—se une Ryouken, con una expresión parecida a la de su suzu.

Después de desearle a su figura paterna buenas noches y aconsejarle que descanse mucho para que termine de ponerse bien, Souta cierra los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse cuanto antes, a ver si de algo le sirve para luchar contra un montón de cosas que desde su cabeza no paran de atormentarle. Lo que acaba pasando, sin embargo, es que una de ella se abre camino ante las demás para invadir sus sueños. Algo que se ha convertido en una costumbre desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Al decir su nombre con ese tono, alza la mirada para cruzarse con su imagen una vez más. No tiene ni idea de dónde se ha sacado una pregunta como esa, pero en su mente se repite algo. "¿Quién es esta chica?" No había visto a Yukiko en su vida, pero el collar que lleva le suena de algo. Y es algo a lo que su propio subconsciente ha reaccionado violentamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Souta?

—S-sí… Sí, eso creo. De repente, me ha empezado a doler mucho la cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor.—murmura, algo inquieto.

—Uf, qué susto. Me alegro de que ya te sientas mejor, me has asustado. ¿Pasa algo con ese collar?

—N-nada, nada… Esa ficha me ha llamado la atención. Está… Está muy bien hecha, y… ¿Eh? Anda, debajo hay algo grabado.

—¿En serio? Ni idea. ¿Qué es, un dibujo?—pregunta la propietaria del collar.

—Ni idea… Parece… Parece un símbolo, o algo por el estilo. Tiene forma de "E" angulada. Bah, ni idea. No será nada, a lo mejor es el logo de la marca que lo fabricó.

—Seguramente… Evidentemente, nunca había caído en la cuenta de eso.

El pelirrojo le devuelve el collar dichoso a la morena, y trata de olvidarlo para siempre, pero tal y como temía, su memoria no se lo permite. Algo parecido a lo que le pasó con el recuerdo de Manosuke.

Antes de que ninguno se dé cuenta, anochece, y Souta se ha quedado demasiado incómodo para percatarse siquiera. Ryouken ha descansado un rato y parece encontrarse mejor y más repuesto. Asegura que con la cena acabará de recuperarse al completo. Y mientras hablan del tema, les traen dicha cena, cosa que a ambos les va bien para reponerse un poco.

—Creo… Creo que me voy a dormir…

—¿Ya? Pero si aún es temprano, ni siquiera me he acostado yo, y eso ya es decir. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Desde hace ya un rato te encuentro extraño, Souta...—le comenta Yukiko, algo sorprendida.

—No creo que sea nada, simplemente… Simplemente, hoy no he dormido muy bien. Creía que se me pasaría, pero al parecer no, y ahora tengo sueño. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Souta...—se despide la morena, aún con algo de estupefacción.

—Buenas noches tenga el acólito.—se une Ryouken, con una expresión parecida a la de su suzu.

Después de desearle a su figura paterna buenas noches y aconsejarle que descanse mucho para que termine de ponerse bien, Souta cierra los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse cuanto antes, a ver si de algo le sirve para luchar contra un montón de cosas que desde su cabeza no paran de atormentarle. Lo que acaba pasando, sin embargo, es que una de ella se abre camino ante las demás para invadir sus sueños. Algo que se ha convertido en una costumbre desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Al decir su nombre con ese tono, alza la mirada para cruzarse con su imagen una vez más. No tiene ni idea de dónde se ha sacado una pregunta como esa, pero en su mente se repite algo. "¿Quién es esta chica?" No había visto a Yukiko en su vida, pero el collar que lleva le suena de algo. Y es algo a lo que su propio subconsciente ha reaccionado violentamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Souta?

—S-sí… Sí, eso creo. De repente, me ha empezado a doler mucho la cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor.—murmura, algo inquieto.

—Uf, qué susto. Me alegro de que ya te sientas mejor, me has asustado. ¿Pasa algo con ese collar?

—N-nada, nada… Esa ficha me ha llamado la atención. Está… Está muy bien hecha, y… ¿Eh? Anda, debajo hay algo grabado.

—¿En serio? Ni idea. ¿Qué es, un dibujo?—pregunta la propietaria del collar.

—Ni idea… Parece… Parece un símbolo, o algo por el estilo. Tiene forma de "E" angulada. Bah, ni idea. No será nada, a lo mejor es el logo de la marca que lo fabricó.

—Seguramente… Evidentemente, nunca había caído en la cuenta de eso.

El pelirrojo le devuelve el collar dichoso a la morena, y trata de olvidarlo para siempre, pero tal y como temía, su memoria no se lo permite. Algo parecido a lo que le pasó con el recuerdo de Manosuke.

Antes de que ninguno se dé cuenta, anochece, y Souta se ha quedado demasiado incómodo para percatarse siquiera. Ryouken ha descansado un rato y parece encontrarse mejor y más repuesto. Asegura que con la cena acabará de recuperarse al completo. Y mientras hablan del tema, les traen dicha cena, cosa que a ambos les va bien para reponerse un poco.

—Creo… Creo que me voy a dormir…

—¿Ya? Pero si aún es temprano, ni siquiera me he acostado yo, y eso ya es decir. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Desde hace ya un rato te encuentro extraño, Souta...—le comenta Yukiko, algo sorprendida.

—No creo que sea nada, simplemente… Simplemente, hoy no he dormido muy bien. Creía que se me pasaría, pero al parecer no, y ahora tengo sueño. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Souta...—se despide la morena, aún con algo de estupefacción.

—Buenas noches tenga el acólito.—se une Ryouken, con una expresión parecida a la de su suzu.

Después de desearle a su figura paterna buenas noches y aconsejarle que descanse mucho para que termine de ponerse bien, Souta cierra los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse cuanto antes, a ver si de algo le sirve para luchar contra un montón de cosas que desde su cabeza no paran de atormentarle. Lo que acaba pasando, sin embargo, es que una de ella se abre camino ante las demás para invadir sus sueños. Algo que se ha convertido en una costumbre desde hace ya bastante tiempo._ —Por fin estás dormido, Saru… Y podemos vernos otra vez.—le susurra la voz de Manosuke. _

—_Vaya, me he dormido más rápido de lo que pensaba. Pero hoy, me irá bien toparme con tu careto de idiota. Quizás llenarme la cabeza de insultos que decirte hará que me calme un poco...—farfulla Souta, para sí mismo. _

—_¿Qué te pasa, a qué viene esa cara? No me jodas que alguien te ha hecho algo. ¡Dime quién es y le parto la cara a ese cabrón!—se altera el de la cresta, poniéndose a la defensiva contra algo inexistente. _

—_No es eso, fantasma. ...Anda, qué adecuado, ¿No?—se burla cruelmente Souta, tratando de sonreír de la manera picaresca en la que solo él sabe sonreír._

—_Je. Sí, ya ves. Mi nene es de los listos.—le devuelve con una amplia sonrisa el rubio. _

—_¿Qué? Oh, no, nada de eso...—le replica, tapándose los oídos._

—_Estás tan mono cuando haces eso… Anda, qué adecuado, ¿No?—contraataca Manosuke, con una mirada de confidencia._

—_...Que te jodan.—le espeta en la cara, algo mosqueado. _

—_Vale, vale, lo que quieras. Entonces, me voy, ¿De acuerdo? Me largo a "que me jodan". Chao._

_Manosuke vuelve a provocarle, y aunque nunca ha tenido ni tendrá la intención de separarse del lado del pelirrojo, decide picarle un poco. Hace el gesto de marcharse, cuando Souta acumula fuerza en su puño y le llama con una expresión más vulnerable de lo que le hubiese gustado._

—_¡M-maldita sea, vuelve aquí! ¡Manosuke!—le llama, suplicante._

_Cuando se pone así, ni siquiera Manosuke puede hacerse de rogar. Vuelve a toda prisa hacia el pelirrojo, y hace ademán de acariciarle el suave pelo con la mano. _

—_Ya estoy aquí, Saru. No me voy._

—_¡G-gilipollas, pues no me lo hagas creer!—Souta baja la mirada y se tapa los ojos frágilmente._

—_Vale, vale, perdóname. Anda, Souta, perdona…_

_Y acto seguido, el de la cresta le regala un abrazo, abrazo que al principio le sorprende, pero luego, renegando un poco, acepta. _

—_¿Qué, mejor así?—le pregunta Manosuke, atento y tratando de sonreírle._

—_S-sí… Supongo...—tartamudea Souta, algo ruborizado. _

_No quiere admitir que es un sí rotundo, y sin el "supongo". Alza la mirada para fijarla en la cara del guardaespaldas, y de repente, quizás producto del nerviosismo, empieza a reírse._

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_¡C-casi se me olvida la cara caballo que tienes!—chilla, mientras no para de reírse. _

—_Je, normal. Ya sabes que yo soy ese caballo siempre dispuesto a proteger a su rey, Souta. _

—_Tú y tus estúpidas metáforas con el maldito ajedrez. Pues sabes, hoy alguien ha logrado lo que tú nunca has sido capaz de hacer.—se hace el interesante el pelirrojo._

—_¿En serio? ¿A qué te refieres?_

—_No sé, no sé… A ver si lo adivinas.—le pica Souta._

—_Espera… No… No será algo relacionado…_

_Souta sonríe maliciosamente mientras cierra los ojos con confidencia. Se imagina que incluso Manosuke será capaz de averiguarlo. _

—_¿Algo relacionado con un orgasmo? ¡Venga, no me jodas!—grita Manosuke, como loco._

_Inmediatamente, Souta se cae con todo el equipo._

—_¡Aaaargh! ¡N-no, claro que no es eso! ¡Gilipollas, eres un enfermo!—se enerva el pelirrojo, altamente ruborizado._

_Con furia, le dice que se trataba de ganarle a una partida de ajedrez, e insulta a su nivel de inteligencia por no ser capaz de deducir algo tan obvio. Y el tonto de Manosuke, como le llama Souta, parece sentirse gratamente aliviado al respecto._

—_Vaya, ¿De verdad? Y eso que hemos jugado partidas tú y yo, y por muy bueno que fuera, siempre me ganabas. Tiene que ser alguien muy muy bueno._

—_Qué va, si es una principiante. Hace un par de días no sabía cómo se jugaba. Es una compañera mía, una discípula del señor Houinbou, y la enseñé a jugar. Y entre que ella le pone empeño y yo hoy estaba algo angustiado por todo de cosas que me tienen algo preocupado, pues me ha ganado. Así que no te des tantos aires._

—_Bueno, para mí siempre serás mi rey, y yo siempre seré el caballo que le protegerá. El cómo me encantaba el ajedrez es solo comparable a lo que me encantas tú, Saru. _

_Esta vez, Souta no puede decir nada, y aunque no está dispuesto a admitirlo, esa frase le ha llegado muchísimo al corazón, provocándole un fuerte rubor que al rubio le parece una cosa adorable. Pronto, ya está abrazándole una y otra vez, y a pesar de que nunca lo admitirá, Souta acepta todos y cada uno de ellos. Se siente muy protegido en brazos de guardaespaldas. Una protección que nunca ha sentido con nadie. Parece ser que Manosuke está empeñado en proteger a su rey cabalgando a donde sea necesario. Incluso a sus sueños. _

_El rubor en ambos se acentúan, cosa que provoca que no tarden mucho en empezar a regalarse besos repetidamente. Sobra decir que los dos disfrutan gratamente de la situación. _

—_Mi rey… Estás tan adorable cuando te pones colorado… _

_De nuevo, más y más besos hambrientos, con breves espacios para reponer aire que Manosuke maldice con todas sus fuerzas. Mentalmente, así lo hace también Souta, pero nunca lo dejará tan a la evidencia como su compañero. _

—_Ojalá pudiese ir a verte a la tierra otra vez, y que nada de esto fuese un sueño. Ya que tú vienes a visitarme desde tus sueños…_

—_Si me explicases por qué lo hago...—pregunta retóricamente Souta._

_Sonándole a desafío, Manosuke intenta responder a su pregunta con gestos. Aumenta la presión en los besos, y le abraza con más fuerza. La pregunta le ha quedado más que contestada: ha recordado por qué sueña con Manosuke día sí y día también. _

_Y para ser fiel a la rutina también, terminan con lo que suelen hacer en sueños día sí y día también. El motivo por el que Souta se ha autoentrenado a dormir boca abajo para ahogar sus gemidos en su almohada para que no le escuche su figura paterna. Esa noche no es ninguna excepción. Manosuke le ha demostrado a Souta que cuando antes ha confundido algo tan obvio con algo más lascivo, y se ha quedado aliviado cuando Souta le ha desmentido, lo decía muy en serio. El pelirrojo lo sabía. Pero no piensa protestar al respecto. _

—_Manosuke… Manosuke...—le llama entre gemidos._

_Esos gemidos son los que murmura su subconsciente en sueños. Y al combinarlos con ese nombre que tanto odia y que tanto le gusta, eso hace que también se oiga en la vida real. Pero poco le importa. Está con Manosuke, y en ese momento, el resto deja de importarle._

—Manosuke… Manosuke…

Al contrario que de costumbre, Souta se ha ido a dormir antes que Yukiko, por lo que la joven puede escucharle.

—¿Eh?

—Manosuke… Manosuke...—repite Souta, sin cesar, mientras sigue gimiendo de cara a la almohada.

—¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!—se anima la morena.—Puede negarlo todo lo que quiera, pero la verdad es que quiere muchísimo a Manosuke.—sonríe.

—¿Decía algo la joven Yukiko?

—Nada, nada, señor Houinbou, no me haga mucho caso. Kuro, Tasuke, ¿Seríais tan amables de alcanzarme mi cuaderno y el punzón?

Mientras hacen sus característicos sonidos, los animales obedecen a la morena, en quien también confían. Cuando tiene su cuaderno en su poder, Yukiko lo abre y con el punzón anota algunas cosas, mientras se ríe por lo bajini.

Un poco más tarde, Yukiko guarda su libreta bajo su almohada, y mientras no deja de sonreír pícaramente se acuesta, para dormirse al poco tiempo.

—Keh heh heh… Ninguno de los dos acólitos tiene remedio cuando quieren.—se ríe Ryouken para sus adentros.

Con una sonrisa cargada de afecto, les deja descansar tranquilos, cosa que también le vendrá bien hacer a él. Ahora, todos duermen, y después de todo lo que pasa últimamente, bastante en paz.


	18. Capítulo 17

Al día siguiente, todo sigue la rutina bastante fielmente. Yukiko continúa practicando la meditación junto a Ryouken, y por las tardes juega al ajedrez junto a Souta.

—Te pido la revancha. Ya no me ganarás nunca más, listilla.

—Ya me lo dirás, ya. Aunque eso sí, prefiero que cuando te gane, me llames sin gemir de mientras, gracias.—se cachondea la morena, con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué me hablas?—pregunta Souta, con desdén e intentando hacerse el despistado.

—¡Vaya, vaya, qué vergonzoso es ahora el pelirrojo! Anoche te escuché, sabes. ¡Estabas soñando con Manosuke!

—¡Ah! ¡M-mierda!—se sonroja Souta.—¡Recuérdame que por muy cansado que esté me vaya a dormir siempre DESPUÉS de ti!—chilla, con los ojos tapados.

—Como quieras. Pero ya te he escuchado. ¡Ya no puedes negármelo!

—...Vale. ¿Qué quieres, que lo admita? Sí, soñaba con Manosuke anoche. Llevo ya bastante soñando con él, porque sí, le quiero. ¡¿...Y-ya estás contenta?!—confiesa Souta, a regañadientes.

—¡Aaaaaaaw, qué monada! ¡Te gusta Manosuke!—fantasea la morena, graciosa.

—No sé en qué estarás pensando, pero no voy del plan de ir cogiditos de la mano y de escribirnos poemas para San Valentín, por si lo estabas imaginando.—bufa Souta, algo molesto.

—Ya lo imagino, ya… Después de todo, supongo que si haces esos ruidos por la noche será por algo más que por poemas cursis...—le inquiere Yukiko, picaresca y con malicia.

—Je. No tienes ni idea.—se conchaba Souta, con una picardía todavía mayor una sombra algo perversa en la cara.

—Hombre, más que tú seguro que no, machote.—le bromea, después de reírse.

—Conque te hace gracia, ¿Eh? Muy bien, tú te lo has buscado. Coge todas las cosas que tengas todavía en la etapa de la inmadurez, porque tu amiguito Souta te va a llevar… Al lado oscuro.—susurra con malicia.—Llegó la hora de corromperte, criatura.

—Ja. Ahora me lo vas a contar todo, ¿Eh?

—Pero tan detalladamente que te vas a arrepentir de haber sacado el tema. Toma nota, voy a darte unas clases… Muy especiales.—se burla Souta, con una exagerada sonrisa escalofriante.

Evidentemente haciendo todo lo posible porque Ryouken no le escuche, Souta se pone a hablarle a Yukiko largo y tendido sobre Manosuke. Además de eso, añade cosas con detalles bastante obscenos, que al principio implantan una expresión sorprendida en Yukiko.

—¿Pero qué rayos…?—pregunta retóricamente, con una cara de estupefacción.

—Traté de avisártelo. Pero no, insististe con ese tema, pues aquí lo tienes. Esa es toda la verdad, con toooodos los detalles. Que te aproveche.—sonríe pícaramente Souta, con cierto aire de burla en un intento por disimular que incluso él está ruborizado.

—A-ahora entiendo por qué el señor Houinbou quiere darte collejas siempre que te oye...—murmura Yukiko, con una expresión medio traumatizada.

—Oh, pobre niñita, ¿Ahora no vas a poder dormir? Pues es una pena, porque yo sé todo eso y más y duermo perfectamente. Hasta cuando sueño con Manosuke. A veces sueño que duermo con él y todo… Bueno, eso de dormir tiene poco...—se cachondea Souta, algo ruborizado pero con guasa.

—A-así que cuando sueñas que duermes con Manosuke… En realidad lo que pasa es que os estáis dando mimos, ¿No?—aclara la morena, todavía con algo de sorpresa.

—Seh, así es, si lo quieres decir en palabras suaves, sí.

—...Entiendo...—De repente, Yukiko baja la cabeza, quedándole la cara ensombrecida.

—¿Eh? ¿Yukiko? ¿Se puede saber qué…?

—...Cuéntame más.—levanta un poco la mirada sombría la morena, dejando ver una expresión y una sonrisa pérfidas.

—Ahí va… He creado un monstruo…

Al principio, Souta se deja ver sorprendido también ante la reacción de la chica, pero acto seguido estalla en risas, que pronto se contagian a ella también. Eso provoca que el resto de la tarde lo pasen hablando del tema de Manosuke aumentando la calificación del vocabulario a mayores de edad. Por suerte, el asesino ciego parece no escucharles en absoluto.

—En fin, creo que va siendo hora de que aplacemos esta charla tan… intensa, para más tarde.—aconseja el pelirrojo, sin quitarse la sonrisa de los labios.—Tengo que pirarme un rato. Ya sabes, esos ejercicios que hacen hacer a los presos.

—Lo sé. Ponte ropa interior cómoda, si lo que me dices es cierto y es época de calor, podrías irritarte las ingles por el roce.—le susurra ella, partiéndose de risa.

—Yukiko… Que aunque Manosuke esté muerto te oye… Y es muy celoso… Te lo digo porque no quiero que mueras. Me caes bien, ya sabes, pero ni siquiera yo puedo explicárselo al tarado de Manosuke si alguien mete mi ropa interior de por medio.

—...Pensándolo así… Vale, prefiero esperar a pedirle permiso a Manosuke para que no me mate, y luego ya si eso…

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor.—se ríe Souta.—Bueno, chao.

El pelirrojo abandona la celda para sus entrenamientos periódicos y mientras tanto la morena tarda relativamente poco en llamar a Kuro y Tasuke para que, de nuevo, le acerquen ese cuaderno y el punzón.

—Quizás si le hago un regalo a Manosuke no se enfade conmigo...—medita mientras no para de reírse.

Dicho esto, Yukiko toma la libreta y teniendo en cuenta absolutamente todo lo que le ha contado Souta intenta imaginárselo más gráficamente y trata de redactar su historia de amor con escenas bastante subiditas de tono. Mientras lo hace, no cesa de reír sin parar. —¿Puede preguntar servidor qué es lo que hace la joven Yukiko con su nuevo cuaderno?—demanda Ryouken, inquisitivo.

—Ah, nada, nada, fue algo que me dijo Souta… Sobre el caballo del ajedrez. Ya sabe, me está enseñando a jugar, y me contó una curiosidad sobre esa pieza en concreto, y aunque no me sirva a la hora de jugar está bien recopilar datos.—le cuenta Yukiko, evidentemente adornándolo un poco.

Siguen esperando a que Souta vuelva, cada uno distrayéndose a su propia manera: Ryouken continúa con la meditación, sabiendo que hay algo raro en el comportamiento de la chica por el modo en como no para de reírse para sus adentros, y la susodicha con sus tan especiales notas.

—Hey, ya he vuelto.

—Keh heh heh… Bienvenido sea el acólito. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

—Así es, todo normal, gracias. ¿Qué pasa, Yukiko? Hey, ¿Qué haces con eso?

—Nada… Releyendo unas cosas…—revela la morena, algo pícara.

—¿Qué cosas? Espera, ¿A qué viene esa sonrisilla?—inquiere Souta, viendo que hay algo de gato encerrado.

Intuye que en el tono de su compañera sigue habiendo algo extraño, pero tiene que esperar para comentárselo, pues los guardias son bastante puntuales en traerles la cena, cosa que provoca un denso y repentino silencio en la celda especial.

—¿Qué, Souta, hoy no estás cansado? Puedes irte a dormir, si quieres...—le aconseja Yukiko, claramente con ciertas segundas intenciones.

—Je, ni lo sueñes, y nunca más apropiado. No volveré a caer en eso.

—Bueno, bueno. ¡No me pegues, no me pegues, no me pegues!—protesta la morena ciega, imitando los gestos infantiles del domador.

—Tú sigue, chata, que tengo buena memoria y todo esto te lo cobraré cuando menos te lo esperes. ...Oye, ¿Sigues repasando los apuntes? Llevas ya un buen rato.

—Sí, ya… Es que… Soy muy aplicada.—sonríe.

—Claro...—asiente Souta, con algo de desconfianza.

—Oye, por cierto… "Sábanas" va con "b", ¿Verdad?

—Ehm… Sí, sí, con "b" ¿Por?

—Oh, por nada, por nada. ...Y beso con "b" también, ¿No es cierto?

—...Sí.—asiente, con una ceja alzada.

—¿...Y "gemido" va con "g"?

—Sí, va con "g". Y "preservativo" va con dos "v", si es lo siguiente que ibas a preguntarme, listilla. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?—ataca Souta repentinamente, alzando el tono.

—No es nada...—miente, cerrando la libreta y protegiéndola con los brazos.

Sin embargo, es cuestión de unos instantes hasta que Souta se hace con ella y mientras la morena trata de hacerse la inocente con una sonrisilla, el pelirrojo empieza a hojear las páginas, y desliza sus dedos por el papel para poder leer el contenido expresado en puntitos en relieve. A cada línea que lee, sus ojos se abren un poco más de la sorpresa, y sus mejillas cada vez se ruborizan más. —Pe-pe-pe… ¡Pero niña…! ¡Yukiko! ¿M-me vas a explicar a qué viene esto?

—Es un regalo… Era para Manosuke, para que me diese permiso para decir esas cosas sin ponerse celosillo… Pero ahora que lo pienso, podéis compartirlo. ¿No te gusta?

—¡E-e-el señor Houinbou te desharía la coleta a collejas como leyese esto!

—¡Pero si he aprendido del maestro! Bueno, de mi segundo maestro. De ti, vamos.—sonríe la morena.

—¡Maldita sea, hoy soñaré con eso!—chilla Souta, claramente afectado.

—¡Vaya, gracias! Seguro que te ha encantado...—inquiere, maliciosa.

—...Vete a dormir ya, y haré como que esto no ha pasado. ¿Hay trato?—pregunta Souta, serio aunque sigue ruborizado.

—Hm… Vale. Buenas noches, Souta.

Yukiko, con una sonrisa amigable, guarda el cuaderno bajo su almohada antes de tumbarse en su futón, arroparse y dar las buenas noches a sus compañeros. Ya que Yukiko se ha ido a dormir, Souta decide imitarla porque en primer lugar, ella se ha dormido primero, y en segundo lugar está un poco cansado.

Tal y como sospechaba, sus pensamientos se han hecho realidad. Souta vuelve a soñar con Manosuke, influenciado por las palabras en braille que contenía el cuaderno de Yukiko.

_Al contrario que otras veces que ha soñado con él, no se encuentra en medio de ningún sitio, como solía pasar. Reconoce el lugar dónde está: es el camerino que solía ocupar cuando trabajaba en el circo. Incluso va vestido con su traje circense que usó el en el show._

—_¿Pero qué rayos hago aquí, y así?_

_Por la puerta, entra alguien que le es familiar, aunque ahora solo le reconoce por su cara ruda semejante a la de un caballo. El atuendo que lleva es muy distinto al carísimo pero corriente traje negro que solía llevar. Ahora viste con unos ropajes llamativos, eso sí con el clásico diseño que le encanta de los cuadros blancos y negros de su amado juego de mesa favorito, aunque las prendas tienen formas y adornos curiosos. Incluso lleva una capa y un sombrero incorporados a su atuendo. _

_El pelirrojo se sorprende al verle, pero inmediatamente se pone a reír como un poseso, llorando incluso de la risa. Manosuke se ve muy ridículo. _

—_...Me lo imaginaba. Pero de ti no me molesta. _

—_¡La madre que te parió, de qué demonios vas vestido…! ¡Estás para darte una buena hostia en todo el careto!—le chilla el pelirrojo sin dejar de reírse ni un momento. _

—_Tú también estás muy guapo.—le adula el de la cresta escondida bajo la chistera, con una sonrisa._

—_¿Me vas a decir qué eres de una vez? Por como me haces reír, serás un payaso. Mi traje me hará parecerlo, pero lo tuyo tiene tela. ¿Podemos ir fuera? ¡Me muero por ver cómo los niños huyen de ti!_

—_Pues no, no soy un payaso. Y los niños ya huían de mí antes...—murmura para sí mismo, apartando ligeramente la mirada._

_Souta ríe y ríe sin parar por mucho que quiera, aunque tampoco es el caso. _

—_Lo que soy es un mago. ...Porque vengo a hacer magia contigo.—le susurra Manosuke, picaresco. _

_No puede evitarlo: la risa se le corta en seco, y el rubor de sus mejillas pasa a ser raíz de otra cosa muy distinta. _

—_¿Oh? ...Miedo me da saber cuál es tu varita mágica…—ironiza Souta. _

—_Si tú supieras, Saru… Tengo muchas cosas para ti...—le murmura, con esa misma sonrisilla maliciosa._

—_¿...Debajo del gorrito?—se burla, echándose a reír de nuevo. _

—_No me hagas decir debajo de qué. _

_Inmediatamente, la risa de Souta vuelve a parar. Se pone un poco nervioso cuando Manosuke se le acerca lentamente y le da un abrazo con mucho tacto, mientras le acaricia ese pelo rojo tan suave que le encanta. _

_Si no fuese por la densa capa de maquillaje que le cubre la cara, Manosuke hubiese notado en seguida lo roja que se le ha puesto la cara a causa del rubor. No irá a admitirlo, por supuesto._

—_Cuidado, me desmaquillas, y me vas a dejar hecho un cristo, idiota._

—_Ya sabes que me gusta mucho más verte al natural. No que te maquilles tanto, ¿Para qué tapar una carita tan linda?_

_Los guantes blancos de Manosuke se quedan completamente pringados de los potingues que lleva Souta por toda la cara cuando hace el gesto de desmaquillarle, pero poco le importa. Tampoco al pelirrojo parece serle de vida o muerte. _

—_Mucho mejor. Siempre lo estás, pero ahora te veo más guapo que nunca._

—_G-gilipollas…—le insulta, ahora con el rubor al descubierto._

_Manosuke le coge por el brazo, recorriendo su piel mientras le sube la manga poco a poco, para poder darle otro abrazo al domador, quien lo recibe mejor de lo que nunca le admitirá al mago guardaespaldas._

—_¿Qué, Saru? ¿Me dejas que te haga un intenso truco de magia? _

—_¿Con el sombrero o con la varita mágica?—le pregunta algo pícaramente, con una sonrisa. _

—_¿Tú qué crees, nene travieso?_

—_Opto por la varita, ese sombrero tan estúpido me corta todo el rollo. _

—_Je, je… Creo yo que has acertado. Y sin previo aviso, Manosuke se abalanza sobre él y le da un profundo y hambriento beso que tira esa chistera tan fea al suelo, como si siguiese las órdenes mentales del domador. Souta se lo devuelve tan pronto como el rubio acaba, quien queda en éxtasis al recibirle._

_Antes de que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta, ya se están besando una y otra vez como de costumbre acaba pasando. Ahora todo lo que había sobre el tocador está desparramado por el suelo, llenándolo de colorines. Por supuesto, eso les importa un soberano bledo. _

—_Hey, mago payaso de pacotilla… ¿No se supone que un mago nunca muestra sus trucos?_

—_Pero cuando está con su domador favorito, esa regla se anula. En otras palabras, que este mago te muestra sus trucos y todo lo que quieras...—ironiza con evidente picardía. _

—_No me digas…. Me muero del suspense… Magosuke._

_Siguen besándose como si les fuera la vida en ello, con mucha pasión. Un intenso rubor se aprecia en las mejillas de ambos. _

—_Souta…._

—_¿Q-qué quieres….?_

—_¡Qué bonito, muy bien, muy bien!—interrumpe una voz a gritos. _

_Ante tal cambio en el timbre, el pelirrojo se sorprende._

—_¿E-eh? ¿Qué te ha pasado en la voz?_

—_¡Joder, a mí nada!—replica Manosuke, con su voz perfectamente normal. _

—_Hey, un minuto… Esa voz…_

_Souta se incorpora, apartando a Manosuke suavemente con sus manos, y cuando mira hacia un lateral, confirma lo que creía. Ahí, en medio de la habitación, como si hubiese aparecido por arte de magia, se encuentra Yukiko con el vestido que él mismo le hizo, y se la ve entusiasmada._

—_¡Vamos, quiero sentimiento! ¡Manosuke, abrázale con más fuerza! ¡Souta, no te hagas tan de rogar! ¡Vamos, podéis hacerlo mejor! _

—_¡Aaaaaaah!—se asusta Souta, con una sorpresa cómica.—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?! ¡¿Y qué haces dando indicaciones como si fueses la directora de la peli, si eres ciega?!_

—_¡Hey, tranquilo! Esto es un sueño, y yo he escrito esto, así que aquí veo si me da la gana. ¡Así que vamos! ¡Ánimo, ánimo!—les anima la morena, a gritos. _

_Antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda siquiera reaccionar a lo que ocurre en el sueño, todo acaba por desvanecerse. Los gemidos de Souta desde el sueño al planeta tierra no son la única conexión que existe entre ambas realidades. También se puede contactar desde la vida real al sueño… Por ejemplo despertando al que sueña a gritos._

—¡Ánimo, Manosuke! ¡Ánimo, Souta! ¡Ánimo, ManoSouta!—grita Yukiko, contenta como unas castañuelas. —¡Uaaaaaaah!—se despierta Souta alarmado de repente.

El pelirrojo tarda unos instantes en comprender lo que ha pasado. Cuando por fin se percata de que solo estaba soñando y Yukiko le ha despertado con su griterío, supuestamente de ánimo, se palmea la frente.

—...Te lo preguntaré con mucha suavidad… ¡¿PERO QUÉ PASA CONTIGO, NIÑA?!

—Vaya, buenos días, bello durmiente.

—¡Todavía es de noche!—protesta Souta, con una expresión medio sorprendida medio rabiosa.

—Bueno, bueno, lo que sea. Te lo estabas pasando en grande, ¿Eh?—inquiere la morena, alzando una ceja, pícara.

—Exacto, ¡Estaba, en pasado! ¿A qué viene despertarme así? ¿Y qué rayos dices de "ManoSouta"?

—Oye, me apuesto algo a que estabas soñando con lo que he escrito antes en mi libreta, ¿He acertado? Además, tengo adjudicado el título de vuestra casamentera oficial. ¡Además de ser vuestra fan acérrima número uno!

—...Estás como una cabra. Y oye, ¿Tú no estabas dormida?

—Bueeeeno… Puede, quizás sí, y me desperté, o….

—...Te hiciste la dormida y esperaste a que me quedase dormido para venir a hacer de animadora.

—Exaaaaacto. Me alegro de que te gustara lo que escribí.

—¿Y-y no se te ocurre nada mejor para comprobarlo que matarme del susto?

—Ja, como que lo ibas a admitir… Anda, no te enfades…

El pelirrojo alza una ceja, con cara de circunstancias.

—De acuerdo, no te guardo rencor. Pero solo te digo una cosa...—Acto seguido, Souta adopta un tono muy siniestro.—La próxima vez que me hagas algo así, te cortaré la coleta y te arrancaré las uñas de cuajo. ¿Lo has pillado?

—...Sí.—asiente, ojiplática, sabiendo cómo se las puede gastar el pelirrojo.

—Keh heh heh… Bien, muy bien… Ahora vete a dormir… Querida.—le dice con ese tono tan intimidatorio.

—Hala, te ríes como el señor Houinbou. Lo has clavado. Oh, y hablando de todo un poco, la próxima vez haré que seas marinero, y tengas que irte a surcar los mares con tu barco, pero Manosuke no quiere que te vayas, hay una pelea, y luego…

—A. La. Cama. ¡Ya!—se mosquea el pelirrojo.

Riéndose, Yukiko vuelve a taparse en el futón, y después de tanta bromita, termina rendida y dormida, esta vez de verdad, ya que Souta lo comprueba.

—¿"ManoSouta", ha dicho antes? Je. Qué gracia. ...No suena mal.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Souta se tapa de nuevo, volviendo a quedarse dormido de nuevo. Y volviendo a soñar con Manosuke, claro está.


	19. Capítulo 18

En otro día al azar, la rutina parece volver a hacer acto de presencia, como se ha convertido en menester. Yukiko sigue con sus clases de budismo, las cuales no ha abandonado desde el día que llegó.

—Me acuerdo de eso. El loto es el símbolo del despertar, porque… Porque cuando florece representa el momento del Nirvana.

—Keh heh heh…. Excelente, excelente. La memoria de la joven Yukiko es ágil.

—Muy bien, por fin te ha entrado en el cogote que "Nirvana" no es una persona.—se ríe Souta, comentando desde una zona algo apartada, mientras juega con Kuro y Tasuke.

Como suele hacer siempre que se mete con sus habilidades para las religiones, Yukiko le saca la lengua, provocando risa en el domador, que sigue jugando con los animales.

—Bueno, ya he aprendido algo más. Poco a poco, pero bueno...—trata de ser optimista la morena.

—Así es. Grano a grano se forma la montaña. O como solían decir en época de servidor, "Muerto a muerto se forma el cementerio".—se ríe ácidamente Ryouken.

—Je. Muy buena, señor Houinbou.—le felicita Souta, malicioso.

—Keh heh heh… Bueno, ahora lo que tocaría sería… ….Ugh…

De repente, Ryouken hace gesto de no sentirse demasiado bien, y se sujeta la cabeza, suspirando profundamente.

—¿"Ugh"? ¿Eso es alguna palabra en clave o algo…?—pregunta la morena, que evidentemente no se ha percatado de nada.

—¿Se-señor Houinbou? ¿S-se encuentra usted bien?—inquiere Souta, de golpe la mar de preocupado.

—No es nada, solamente… Servidor únicamente nota dolor de cabeza, y algo de mareo repentino… Quizás se esté resfriando, o le falte algo de sueño… Pero no cree que sea nada grave, que no se preocupen...—murmura Ryouken, con un tono de voz más liviano que de costumbre, los ojos cerrados y sujetándose la cabeza.

—Debería descansar, señor Houinbou. No queremos que le pase nada.—se alarma también Yukiko, algo angustiada de repente.

—Le llevaré a ver al doctor Kokoro, señor Houinbou. Será lo mejor.—se ofrece Souta inmediatamente, claramente preocupado.

El asesino ciego intenta disuadirle, diciendo que lo más probable es que no sea nada de demasiada importancia, pero eso no hace que el pelirrojo cambie de opinión. Aunque sea así, tienen que asegurarse, porque no quiere que corra ningún peligro. Souta se nota muy angustiado ante la posibilidad de que su figura paterna, tan importante para él, pueda enfermar.

—No se preocupe por nada, señor Houinbou, yo le acompañaré, seguro que el doctor Kokoro puede darle algo para que se le pase el dolor.

—...Servidor se lo agradece...—da las gracias el monje budista, con voz cansada y entrecortada.

—S-souta...—le llama la morena, también preocupada.—Quiero ir yo también… Ayúdame a levantarme.

—No, tú mejor quédate.

—¡Pero Souta…! ¡Estoy tan preocupada como tú, quiero ir!

—Escucha, aunque te vengas, eso no va a cambiar nada. Quédate aquí, y cuida de Kuro y de Tasuke, ¿Quieres? Sé que estás preocupada, pero tranquila, te avisaré a la mínima. Si tampoco será nada grave, pero mejor asegurarnos. Además, el doctor Kokoro sabe lo que hace.—trata de calmarla el pelirrojo.

—...El acólito Souta tiene razón. Es mejor que la joven Yukiko se quede aquí...—corrobora el asesino ciego, cansado.

—Bueno… Vale, de acuerdo. Espero que todo vaya bien. ¡Cuídese, señor Houinbou!—le pide, preocupada.

—...Que ella no tema. Servidor se recuperará pronto. Se lo agradece a la joven Yukiko también.—le susurra, totalmente sincero.

Pronto, el pelirrojo acompaña a su figura paterna hasta la enfermería de la cárcel, para que vea al doctor Kokoro. Yukiko se queda sentada contra la pared de la celda, la mar de angustiada, cuidando de Tasuke y de Kuro, quien también se ha quedado muy cabizbajo por su dueño.

—No te preocupes, Kuro. El señor Houinbou se pondrá bien, ya verás. Souta está con él...—le habla la morena, mientras le acaricia con tacto.

El perro ladra, y parece algo más tranquilo ante las palabras de la chica, que también sirven para calmar un poco a Tasuke. Notando la preocupación en su amo domador, deja ver una cara alterada que pocas veces muestra.

—No pasa nada, Tasuke. Es normal que Souta se preocupe mucho por el señor Houinbou, al fin y al cabo, es como un hijo para él.

Más tranquilo, Tasuke se sube en hombros de Yukiko y empieza a chillarle, animado, y a jugar con su pelo.

—Anda que tardas tú en ponerte mejor, Tasuke… ¡Para, para, me haces cosquillas!

Kuro, de golpe y porrazo, se pone a gruñir, como hace siempre que batalla con la mascota de Souta. Dicha mascota, por su parte, se ríe de él, y aunque sin mala intención, sigue haciendo el burro un poco más.

—Vamos, no os peleéis… Tasuke, para, anda. Kuro, no te enfades… ¡Chicos!—ninguno de los dos parece obedecerla, siguen a su bola.

Es cuando los barrotes de la celda comienzan a chirriar que Tasuke echa a correr despavorido hasta refugiarse detrás de la morena ciega, y Kuro enfoca sus ladridos hacia la entrada de la celda.

—Hey, ¿Qué ocurre, chicos? ¿Qué os pasa?

—Buenos días, señorita Yukiko. ¿Cómo es que está sola?—le pregunta un guardia, que viene a traer la comida para los presos.

—Oh, hola. ¡Si es solo un guardia, miedicas! Lo siento, parece que están alterados hoy. Souta ha ido a llevar al señor Houinbou a la enfermería, que se encontraba mal.

—Oh, entiendo… Bueno, a mí me han dicho que venga a traerles la comida. ¿Le molestaría mucho que se la dejase por aquí?

—Ah, no, por mí no, adelante. Kuro, tranquilo, ¿Qué te pasa?

El guardia abre la puerta y deja la comida de todos por ahí, para cuando vuelvan de la enfermería, mientras la morena intenta sin éxito calmar a Kuro, que no deja de ladrar y de gruñir hacia la puerta

Antes de que el carcelero abandone la celda, no claramente sin embargo, la morena puede escuchar una voz junto con la del guardia, únicamente un instante.

—...Espere...—susurra esa voz.

—¿Hm?—se extraña Yukiko, sintiendo algo raro en su cabeza.

A continuación, ambas voces callan y se oyen pasos que se dirigen a fuera de la celda. Al mismo tiempo, parece que los animales se han calmado un poco.

—¿Ahora estáis más tranquilos? ¿Pero qué os pasa, chicos?—les pregunta, mientras se pone su almuerzo sobre la falda. —...La verdad es que tengo hambre, ayer no cené mucho… Pero Souta y el señor Houinbou todavía no han llegado, ¿Creéis que les importará?

Kuro y Tasuke le responden, el primero ladrando dos veces y el segundo chillando repetidamente.

—Espero que no… Bueno, allá voy… Podéis iros a comer vosotros también, si queréis.

A tientas, aunque ya acostumbrada, Yukiko toma el tenedor y empieza a comer, ya que tiene hambre. Nota algo raro: hay algo en la comida que tiene una consistencia que nunca había probado.

—¿Y esto? Parece como chicle… ¿Será algún tipo de pasta? Ni idea, como no me sabe a nada…

Sin darle la menor importancia, la morena continúa con su almuerzo tan tranquilamente, hasta que al cabo de un rato, empieza a sentirse extraña, con una especie de malestar en el estómago y un repentino dolor de cabeza.

—Huy… Qué raro… ¡Ugh!—de repente, se encuentra bastante mal.

Mientras tanto, volviendo de la enfermería, están Ryouken y Souta, quien se ha quedado algo más tranquilo después de ir a visitar al doctor.

—¿Lo ve? Servidor le dijo a su acólito que no era gran cosa… Se recuperará muy pronto…

—Aun así, no puedo arriesgarme tratándose de su salud, señor Houinbou… No puedo, no puedo, no puedo...—tartamudea, tristón.

A pesar de que ya esté algo más paulatino después de la charla que ha mantenido con Chusei Kokoro, el pelirrojo sigue con algo que no puede sacarse de la cabeza: el mismo médico, en privado, le ha comentado que cosas así suelen ser frecuentes en personas de avanzada edad. El asesino ciego ya está algo mayor, y como tal, su salud no es tan buena como lo fue antaño. Es precisamente por eso que el pelirrojo continúa con una especie de espina clavándole que le preocupa.

—De todas formas… Servidor se lo agradece de nuevo.—le dice Ryouken, solemne y humilde.

—Por favor, no se preocupe, señor Houinbou, no ha sido nada...—replica el domador, con algo de bajón.

Sin embargo, el bajón se metamorfosea en una pincelada de odio cuando a su lado ve pasar, de nuevo, a Yutaka Kazami, su padre biológico. Va seguido por un guardia, que nada más encontrarles, les indica que les ha dejado la comida ya en la celda, y que su compañera aseguró que no habría problema. Mientras Ryouken corrobora la decisión de su otra acólita y da las gracias educadamente, Souta le dedica a Kazami una mirada de profundo odio y desprecio, mirada que el repostero encaja con su habitual desdén.

—Maldito bastardo...—masculla Souta entre dientes, para sí mismo, mientras el carcelero se aleja con el cocinero.

—¿El acólito decía algo?

—...Nada, nada. Volvamos, Yukiko estará preocupada.

Al contrario de lo que creía, la morena no parece estar con su mirada ciega clavada en la entrada, esperando a escuchar sus pasos: parece distante, mientras se sujeta la tripa y la cabeza y reniega para ella misma.

—Ya estamos de vuelta, Yukiko. El doctor Kokoro ha dicho que no es gran cosa.—anuncia Souta, mientras ayuda a Ryouken a sentarse para que descanse.

—...Me… Me alegro… ¡Ugh!

—¿Le ocurre algo a la joven Yukiko? Parece sufrir mal de algo…

—Pues la verdad… Desde hace un rato me duele la barriga… Y la cabeza un poco… ¡Ugh! Creo que hay algo que me ha sentado mal…

—¿Pero cómo puede ser…? Nunca antes te había pasado algo así, Yukiko...—le asegura Souta, sorprendido.

—Ni idea… ¡Ugh!

—¿Quieres que te lleve a que te vea el doctor Kokoro? Creo que nos va a hacer la ola hoy…

—Definitivamente es lo mejor, servidor está de acuerdo. Si el acólito fuese tan amable de llevarla..

—Yo me encargo, señor Houinbou. Anda, vamos, seguro que no es nada grave…

—Usted descanse, señor Houinbou, ¡Ugh!

Sedespiden, y los dos acólitos abandonan la celda para volver a la enfermería. Por el camino, Yukiko no mejora ni un poco. Mientras tanto, Ryouken, con la ayuda de su fiel mascota y de Tasuke, coge el plato que contenía el almuerzo de Yukiko, que evidentemente ha quedado a medias.

—Hum...—se sorprende mientras lo prueba.—Esta parece comida normal, la que sirven todos los días… Sin embargo… Hay grandes restos de una sustancia dulce…

Meditando para sí mismo, Ryouken intenta establecer una conexión entre ese nuevo dato y los sucesos que han tenido lugar últimamente, llegando a unas conclusiones personales algo desconcertantes.

Simultáneamente, en la enfermería, el doctor Kokoro no puede estar más sorprendido de ver a Souta de nuevo, esta vez acompañando a alguien distinto.

—¿Souta? Vaya, sí que me echabas de menos...—le sonríe el médico, con sorna.

—No es una broma, doctor Kokoro, ahora parece ser que es Yukiko la que no se encuentra bien.

—No me digas… ¿Y qué te ocurre, Yukiko?—le pregunta, agradable, aunque ahora completamente serio.

—¡Ugh! Pues… Esperando a que los dos llegaran… Han traído la comida, y cuando me he puesto a comer mi parte me he sentido un poco rara, y… ¡Ugh! Me ha empezao a doler la tripa y la cabeza… ¡N-nunca me había pasado algo así!

—Vale, está bien… Vamos a ver, te voy a hacer algunas pruebas para ver qué puede ser… Souta, ¿Serías tan amable de alcanzarme ese cuaderno de notas y el estetoscopio de la mesa?

El doctor Kokoro, aprovechando el chequeo que debía hacerle en breve a la morena, le realiza unas cuantas pruebas para averiguar qué puede tener, mientras anota los resultados y Souta le alcanza lo que le pide, un poco extrañado. Mediante la prueba de azúcar en sangre, el doctor Kokoro llega a unas conclusiones algo alarmantes.

—Madre mía, ¡Tu nivel de azúcar en sangre es altísimo, Yukiko! Como siga subiendo, no creo que pase nada bueno… Te inyectaré insulina intravenosa, porque esto es completamente anormal. El nivel de azúcar nunca sube tanto.

—Pero es muy extraño… Yukiko nunca come dulces, me dijo que no le sentaban bien….¿Entonces?—interviene el pelirrojo, expectante.

—Sí, bueno… Aunque ese sea el caso, Yukiko no puede detectar cuando algo es dulce o no, tiene una hipogeusia muy avanzada, es decir, que no tiene gusto.

El pelirrojo, por su parte, hace sus propias cavilaciones al respecto, y entre que la insulina va haciendo su efecto, el diagnóstico es tajante.

—No hay duda, Yukiko es diabética. Es muy probable que se deba a su enfermedad.

—Claro, tiene sentido… Por eso los dulces nunca le han sentado bien… Pero no entiendo, si no ha comido nada dulce últimamente…

—Dime, Yukiko, ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí, es cierto… Bueno, eso creo. Quiero decir, yo no puedo saber si algo es dulce o no, pero…Siempre como con Souta, y él me lo hubiese dicho…

—¡Pues claro que te lo hubiera dicho! Yo lo sabía, así que… Entonces, no me lo explico.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro, qué tonta! Ha sido hoy, seguro. Cuando nos han traído el almuerzo y el señor Houinbou y tú no estabais. He empezado a comer y estaba sola. Seguro que ha sido entonces. Además, que fue después de eso de que me empecé a sentir mal...—explica Yukiko, pensativa.

—Es que a quién se le ocurre...—la regaña Souta, suspirando.

—¡Oye, y yo qué sabía! ¡Eres muy listo, tú!

—Tranquilidad, muchachos, tranquilidad. Le podría haber pasado a cualquier en estas circunstancias. Pero ahora que ya lo sabes, que no vuelva a repetirse, ¿Vale? Lo digo por ti, Yukiko. Si comes y nadie lo está vigilando podría pasarte lo de hoy. El azúcar es malo para ti, y como estés descontrolada, quién sabe lo que puede pasar.

—Je, je… Soy muy torpe.—confiesa Yukiko, sonriendo inocentemente.

—¡¿N-no se te ocurre nada como "Lo siento, no volverá a pasar"?!—la riñe Souta, de nuevo.

—Hey, tranquilidad… Me conformo si me decís que tendréis más cuidado a partir de ahora. Y no lo digo como el que ha perdido un balón y lo cuela en un árbol. Yukiko, esto va muy en serio. No quiero asustarte, pero cualquier cosa podría empeorar notablemente las cosas, ¿Entiendes?—le explica el doctor Kokoro, profesionalmente.

—Sí, sí… Lo entiendo, doctor Kokoro, lo siento… Tendré mucho cuidado, de verdad.

—...Me alegro. Souta, vigílala, por favor. Tu ayuda le será muy útil.

—...Muy bien. Cuente con ello, doctor.—se compromete el pelirrojo, con seriedad.

Se despiden de nuevo del doctor Kokoro, quien le aconseja a Yukiko que ayune por un poco de tiempo y que repose, sobre todo. Ahora que ha empezado con algunas analíticas, el chequeo general está cada día más cerca.

—Ya lo has oído, mona. Nada de comer sola, o lo lamentarás.

—Jo, ha sido sin querer… ¿Yo que sabía que la comida llevaba algo con más azúcar que una fábrica de chocolate? La comida nunca lleva tanto azúcar...

—...Vale, en eso tengo que darte la razón. Ahora, a descansar, ¿Entendido?

—Que sí, Souta… No te pongas así...—se ríe Yukiko, tratando de ser simpática.

—Ah, claro, qué guay todo, ¿No? ¡Yupi, aquí no pasa nada!

—Eh, eh, tranquilo…

—No, es que encima eso, ¡No le veo la maldita gracia, Yukiko!—se enerva el pelirrojo.

Yukiko se muestra ojiplática ante su reacción, cosa de la que el pelirrojo se percata.

—Maldita sea… Perdona, me he emocionado. Es que… Últimamente algo me da mal rollo, sabes. Primero dices que te han tirado al suelo adrede, luego una cosa que nunca te había pasado, y mientras me cuentas que te sientes observada… Y no sé por qué, pero me queda una mala sensación que no se va.

—Souta...—le llama Yukiko, sorprendida.

—Oh, ya están de vuelta los acólitos, ¿Ha ido todo bien?

Ryouken, a pesar de seguir cansado, les espera con ansia, preocupado porque todo ande bien. Al llegar, Souta acomoda a Yukiko en su futón un rato y le está contando lo sucedido a su figura paterna, quien a pesar de su malestar general ese día le escucha con atención, sin interrumpirle. Mientras tanto, en su futón, la morena medita sobre lo que le ha comentado Souta antes de entrar en la celda.

—Ahora lo importante es que la joven Yukiko descanse. El doctor Kokoro es un hombre inteligente, y se lo ha recomendado por algo.—explica Ryouken, notándose a leguas que está preocupado por su acólita.

—Gracias, señor Houinbou, así lo haré. Y lo mismo le digo a usted… No me gustaría que le ocurriese nada...—le replica la morena, preocupada también.

Pasa el rato en la celda, y Souta sigue dándole vueltas a lo que le ha comentado a su compañera antes. De nuevo, la única pista dejada detrás de que a Yukiko le ocurra alguna desgracia es un rastro dulce. No puede ser casualidad, cree, aunque le gustaría creer lo contrario, puesto que ese pensamiento no para de angustiarle.

—¿Souta…? ¿Podemos hablar un momento? ...A ser posible, en privado.—le susurra discretamente al pelirrojo.

Extrañándole, Souta acepta, acercándose hacia su futón, y bajando el volumen de su voz.

—Dime.

—Quería preguntarte… Antes de que me trajeras a la enfermería… ¿Qué te dijo el doctor Kokoro acerca del señor Houinbou?

—Ah, eso… Me dijo que… Que son cosas debidas a la edad, probablemente. El señor Houinbou es mayor, ha de reposar y no cansarse demasiado.—le explica, notándose la preocupación en la tonalidad de su voz.

—...Entiendo...—asegura, ausente.

—Estás preocupada, ¿Verdad? Puedo notarlo. En parte, porque yo también lo estoy y usas mi mismo tono.

—No se te escapa una, ¿Eh? Pues sí, claro que estoy preocupada. El señor Houinbou es lo único que he tenido en mucho tiempo, le tengo un gran aprecio, y no soportaría que le pasase nada...—murmura la morena, viéndose triste.

—Mejor no pienses. Ahora el doctor Kokoro le ha dado algo para que se reponga, no debería presentar más problemas...—trata de calmarla Souta, aunque a él no le acaba de hacer efecto tampoco.

Yukiko suelta un largo suspiro. El pelirrojo tiene ganas de hacer lo mismo, pero al final logra contenerse.

—Por cierto… ¿Te encuentras mejor?—le pregunta, deseando cambiar de tema antes de empezar a sentirse incómodo emocionalmente.

—Oh, eso… Sí, estoy mejor, gracias. La insulina me ha venido muy bien, y junto con el descanso, me repondré de esta. El doctor Kokoro sabe lo que hace, sin duda…

—Claro…—asegura Souta, con la atención puesta en otro lado.

Apartado y olvidado de la celda, encuentra un plato que todavía contiene comida, raro porque ya todos han comido. Solo puede pertenecer a la única integrante de la celda que no terminó su almuerzo.

—Eh, Yukiko, ¿Este plato en el que hay un gran pegote de algo beis mordisqueado es tu almuerzo?

—Puede ser. Pero sin duda, no voy a arriesgarme de nuevo.

Souta decide realizar una pequeña pesquisa. Con algo de desconfianza, toma una pequeña parte de esa sustancia pegajosa que tanto le recuerda a la que dio la forma a la huella de gato que olía dulce y con el tenedor la coloca sobre su lengua. Se esfuerza en saborearla al principio, pero tan pronto como el sabor le inunda la boca, acaba de tragar y las arcadas empiezan a apoderarse de él. Infernalmente dulce.

—¡Maldita sea, qué asco! ¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo!—grita, alterado, raspándose la lengua con los dientes para quitarse el sabor cuanto antes.

—Souta, ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Esa jodida cosa es dulce a más no poder! Seguro que fue por eso, no hay duda. ¡Esta mierda te ha disparado el azúcar!  
>—Eh, tranquilo, no te mosquees, ya se me ha pasado….<p>

Souta no está mosqueado por eso. El dulce sabe igual que hace 19 años: le trae muy malos recuerdos, y casi puede ver a su padre biológico ofreciéndole toda clase de golosinas del mismo sabor que esa masa beige, para que las probase para él. Recuerdos del IS-7, el inicio de todos esos traumas y miedos que nunca admitirá. Recuerdos de Yutaka Kazami, su padre biológico. Recuerdos que le producen un malestar y una angustia terribles.

No quiere creer que sea cierto. No sabe si Kazami está metido en todo eso, por la cual cosa no dice nada, pero no deja de tener una sensación rara al respecto. Una mala sensación.

Por el repentino silencio del domador, puede intuir que hay algo que se le está pasando por la cabeza, y si es lo que ella cree, aprovecha para mencionarle una cosa.

—A propósito… Cuando ha venido el guardia a traer la comida… He oído una voz a su lado.

—¿De…De verdad? ¡P-podría ser de quien te metió esa basura en la comida! Dime, ¿Cómo era?

—Lo siento, pero apenas habló, solo dijo una palabra, estaba lejos y habló bajo, y con mi maravilloso oído no escuché demasiado, pero sé que era la voz de un hombre adulto. Una voz que me resulta algo familiar y no sé precisamente por qué…. Pero me da mal rollo, Souta.

Toda esa información solo favorece que el asunto tenga cada vez más mala pinta. La descripción del propietario de la voz coincide, a pesar de que solo es una posibilidad. En Souta, cada vez más, urge la necesidad de aclarar si de verdad Kazami ha tenido algo que ver con los 'accidentes' de Yukiko.

No entiende tampoco el porqué iba Kazami a molestarse en atacar precisamente a Yukiko en caso de que haya sido él en realidad. No sabe qué creer al respecto, y aunque le cree completamente capaz de algo tan cobarde como atacar a una ciega enferma, no entiende por qué iba a tomarse semejante molestia. Él, mejor que nadie, sabe que Yutaka Kazami no es un hombre al que le guste atacar por gusto. Ha de haber algún motivo de peso, o el asunto no merece ni la más mínima importancia. Como no se la mereció su propio hijo.

Mientras no deja de darle vueltas y más vueltas, van pasando los días y esa mala espina sigue sin marcharse. Yukiko ha quedado bastante tocada a causa de tanto azúcar perjudicial en su organismo, a pesar de que Chusei Kokoro le administrase insulina, ya que la enfermedad que cada día avanza sin tregua hace que cualquier daño que reciba de multiplique exageradamente. Por otro lado, Ryouken también se muestra más apagado últimamente. Se cansa con facilidad, presenta molestias ocasionales y su voz suena más sosegada. Entre esto y la mala impresión que no se la va de la cabeza ni a tiros, Souta empieza a sentirse cada día más y más intranquilo.

Entre tanto malestar invisible, llega un día en el que quizás las cosas puedan mejorar: el doctor Kokoro por fin le hará ese largo chequeo a Yukiko, para ver si descubre algo sobre la naturaleza de su enfermedad y una posible cura o retraso de síntomas.

—Servidor está convencido de que el doctor Kokoro encontrará algo, y sabrá cómo poner fin a cualquier mal que haya traído, traiga o esté por traer esa maldita enfermedad.—anima Ryouken, con voz algo desanimada debido a su cansancio.

—No lo dudo. Nunca pensé que se me presentaría esta oportunidad, así que no la tiraré por la borda. Vamos, no quiero hacer esperar al doctor.—se autoanima Yukiko, tratando de ser fuerte.

Kuro guía a Ryouken con la misma delicadeza que siempre ha usado, mientras Souta coge a Yukiko del brazo, procurando que no se tropiece y le pase algo parecido a lo que ya le ha pasado anteriormente. Tasuke viaja en sus hombros, como de costumbre.

—Souta, últimamente te noto muy callado. ¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Eh…? No, no es nada…

—¿Te has peleado con Manosuke en sueños?—bromea la morena, pícara.

—No, pero igual en poco me acabo peleando contigo, así que no me pruebes.—contraataca el pelirrojo.

—Vamos, no me mates ahora que están buscando una cura para mi enfermedad…

—Jo, no te pases… Nunca haría algo así.—le asegura el domador, sincero.

—Aw, qué bonito… Manosuke estará muy celoso.

—Venga y dale con Manosuke… ¡Le diré al doctor Kokoro que recupere tu sentido del gusto pero que en retorno te deje muda! ¡Qué descanso, jolín!—protesta el pelirrojo.

Ryouken le pega otra de sus collejas precisas a pesar de su ceguera.

—¡Aaay! Jo, señor Houinbou, ¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

—Nada de bromas con la salud de nadie. Luego la vida se lo devolverá en el mal sentido.—le riñe su figura paterna, con una risa aunque sin ningún tipo de guasa.

—L-lo siento…

Finalmente, Souta llega a la enfermería frotándose la cabeza y Yukiko aguantándose la risa con la mano, mientras Ryouken ladea la cabeza seguidamente con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, qué agradable sorpresa. Me pensaba que la muchachita vendría sola, ¡Pero en su lugar me encuentro a toda la familia!—declara el moreno de gafas, sonriente.

Los dos jóvenes se quedan ojipláticos ante la metáfora del doctor de los ojos verdes. Ryouken, por su parte, no se altera lo más mínimo.

—Keh heh heh… Por supuesto. No iban a dejar a la joven Yukiko sola en un momento tan crucial. Dicho de otro modo, los que son víctimas de asesinato tienen una ventaja: no se mueren solos.—se ríe Ryouken, frío como un témpano.

—Gracias… ….Creo.—susurra Yukiko, sonriendo aunque alzando una ceja, algo confusa.

—Yo que tú vigilaría mis espaldas por si acaso, Yukiko.—se cachondea Souta, con una estrambótica risa ante el chiste de su maestro.

—Ay, maestro Houinbou, ese humor suyo...—sonríe cálidamente el doctor.—En fin… Vamos con ese chequeo, querida. Tengo algunas cosas de cuando te he visitado antes, como por ejemplo, tu muestra de ADN que te tomé cuando te cortaste en la mano. Aun así… Te advierto que se te hará pesado, son muchas cosas y será un proceso largo.

—Qué pena, tendré que cancelar mis citas en el palacio real…—ironiza la morena.—Doctor Kokoro, créame que no me fastidia para nada. Aguantaré el tiempo que haga falta.

—Lo mismo va por parte de servidor.

—Y yo no voy a ser la oveja negra, claro.—corrobora el pelirrojo.

Incluso Kuro y Tasuke emiten sus sonidos característicos para demostrar que ellos también están de acuerdo y están ahí para apoyar.

—Vaya, ¡Fantástico! Bien, entonces ¿A qué esperamos? Empecemos cuanto antes.


	20. Capítulo 19

El chequeo intensivo da comienzo, y promete ser largo. Sentado en una silla hasta que concluya la espera, a Souta no se le ocurre nada para pasar el tiempo, después de haberse llenado los brazos de nuevo con tatuajes del lindo mono, así que por un intento inconsciente por matar al aburrimiento, su cerebro se pone a recordar todas esas cosas que le parecen más que coincidencias, rodeadas de un aura preocupante.

—¿El acólito está pensando en algo?

—Lo cierto es que sí… Aunque no quiero pensar demasiado en ello, porque seguro que es una pérdida de tiempo…

—Quizás, pensándolo un poco más, el acólito termine por descubrir que no es una pérdida de tiempo. Claro que eso no se puede saber con certeza…. —le aconseja Ryouken, intuyendo más o menos lo que puede estar pensando.

Las palabras de su maestro todavía le hacen reflexionar más: ¿Todo aquello fue una coincidencia o no? ¿Los rastros de dulce podrían tener algo que ver? ¿Estará el principal sospechoso del pelirrojo realmente involucrado? Son cosas que le gustaría comprobar y poder tachar como falsas. Aunque primero, lo único que le queda es tratar de comprobarlo de alguna manera.

Se le ocurre una idea mínimamente fiable.

—Enseguida vuelvo, señor Houinbou. Tengo que comprobar una cosa. No tardaré mucho, espero…

—Como el acólito quiera. Servidor se quedará aquí, por si hay cualquier noticia del doctor, en cuyo caso mandaré a su mascota para avisarle.

—Gracias. Espero no tardar.

Sin más preámbulos, el domador abandona la enfermería y se pone a buscar al guardia con el que se cruzó mientras acompañaba a Ryouken de vuelta a la celda, el que les informó sobre la comida. Seguramente fue él quien estaba acompañando a cierto alguien…

Finalmente, acaba por localizarlo de guardia, y decide preguntarle un par de cosas con la excusa de que a Yukiko no le sentó muy bien la comida, porque es diabética y algunos detalles que debe mencionar para ganar línea de conversación.

—Por eso mismo, me gustaría que me lo contara. ¿Qué pasó cuando se encontró a Yukiko en la celda y fue a traer la comida?—pregunta Souta, tratando de ser lo más educado posible.

—Pues verá usted, reo Sarushiro… Ese día, yo era el encargado de hacer la ruta para llevar la comida a los reos de esta zona de la cárcel, por eso mismo el recorrido empieza en la cocina. Entonces, fue cuando un preso que suele pasar su tiempo de trabajo en la cocina me pidió que le acompañase hacia la sala de trabajo para conseguir algo para su mascota.

—Ya… Yutaka Kazami, si no me equivoco.—susurra Souta, con un gesto de asco.

—Así es, ese mismo.

—Diga mejor "eso" mismo…

—¿Cómo dice?

—Nada, nada...—disimula, tapándose los oídos con las manos.—Siga, por favor.

—Bueno, pues yo le acompañé a la sala de trabajo que hay de camino a la enfermería. Cuando estuvimos cerca, incluso le vimos a usted y al reo Houinbou ir hacia dicha enfermería. Lo recuerdo porque fue entonces cuando el reo Kazami me pidió volver a la cocina, ya que había olvidado algo.

—Fue justo cuando nos vio que lo recordó… Ya.—repite el pelirrojo, oliéndole el asunto a chamusquina cada vez más.

—Ajá. Cogió lo que se había olvidado y continuamos con la ruta. A continuación, acabamos en su celda, donde únicamente estaba la señorita Yukiko con los animales. Supusimos que no habrían vuelto todavía, y le propuse dejar allí la comida para no volver luego, cosa que a ella no le molestó.

—Sí, lo mismo me dijo ella. Pero también me comentó que había algo en la comida de ese día que no encontró igual a la del resto. ¿Sabe algo usted?

—Ah, creo que sí. Seguro que la señorita Yukiko se refirió al trozo de masa dulce para gofres que el reo Kazami puso en su plato.

—¿Fue ese ca…? ¿Kazami?

—Así es. El reo Kazami fue repostero antes de ingresar en prisión, y suele dedicar su tiempo a seguir practicando haciendo los postres. Me dijo que a alguien como la señorita Yukiko le encantaría un trocito de un postre muy dulce, por eso se lo puso en su almuerzo.

—Vaya, qué hombre más espléndido, cómo se preocupa porque todos tengan su pedacito de postre.—palabras que sustituyen a "El muy hijo de puta lo hizo a propósito" que está pensando Souta.

—Todo el mundo dice que sus dulces son fantásticos, así que me sorprende mucho que no le sentasen muy bien a la señorita Yukiko. En fin, eso es todo lo que sé yo al respecto.

—Entiendo, gracias. Espero no haberle molestado.

El guardia se despide y se marcha, cosa que da carta blanca a Souta para poder dejar de ser tan educado.

—Fue el muy cabrón de Kazami, no hay duda, blanco y en vasija. Lo hizo a posta, fue a buscar el dulce cuando vio que el señor Houinbou y yo no estábamos y Yukiko se había quedado sola. Lo que me pregunto es por qué haría algo así…. Y cómo sabe que a Yukiko no le sientan bien los dulces…

Por consiguiente, Souta pasa a creer que es más que probable que haya sido Kazami el que atacó a Yukiko, seguramente ambas veces, primero empujándola y luego administrándole azúcar dañino para ella. Lo único que no termina de entender es el porqué de todo el asunto. Kazami no ataca porque un día se levante con ganas de atacar al prójimo, y mucho menos la tomaría con alguien inofensivo como Yukiko.

—Eso me suena de algo...—murmura Souta, para sus adentros.—Hubo ya una vez en la que a Yukiko le sucedió algo parecido.

El pelirrojo llega a la conclusión de que hubo una ocasión en la que Yukiko fue atacada con anterioridad, precisamente mientras el resto creía que era completamente inofensiva. Tenía seis años y no acabó muerta porque el asesino ciego le perdonó la vida.

—¿Será esto una coincidencia o…? ...Pero vamos a ver… Ese hijo de la gran no tiene ningún motivo contra Yukiko…. Si nunca antes la había visto, y desde que llegó Yukiko no se ha ido buscando problemas con la gente…. Además, qué rayos, tiene que llevar brazalete como todos, no podría salir de su celda sin estar vigilado, y como que un guardia se iba a quedar tan pancho viendo como los presos atacan a los demás…

Pero algo no deja de decirle que lo de Yukiko no ha sido precisamente un accidente, a pesar de que podría haberlo sido. No tiene nada sólido que lo pruebe, pero tiene un presentimiento desagradable de que así es. —Maldita sea… Esa mala espina otra vez… No quiero pensar más. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Mierda...—reniega, bufando molesto.

Dando vueltas y más vueltas al tema, intentando no creer lo que no quiere creer y buscando alguna explicación que supla a la que le produce una mala sensación, se despierta de su trance cuando Kuro le ladra a su lado, y Tasuke tironea de su brazo para llamarle la atención.

—Anda, hola, chicos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿...El doctor Kokoro ha terminado el chequeo?

Un ladrido y un chillido se lo confirman.

—Me esperaba que fuese algo más de tiempo, pero en fin… Vamos, Kuro. Y tú también, Tasuke.

El pelirrojo y los dos animales se dirigen con paso calmado a la enfermería. Al llegar, Ryouken está sentado en una silla al lado de Yukiko, quien parece cansada. Hay otra silla reservada para él al lado de la morena ciega. Detrás del escritorio, está el doctor Chusei Kokoro, desesperanzadoramente serio, consultando unas notas.

—Ya he llegado, ¿Me he perdido algo?—pregunta el pelirrojo, ocupando su asiento.

—Lo cierto es que no. El doctor Kokoro ha estado revisando los resultados hasta ahora. Enseguida les cuenta.—informa el asesino ciego, también serio.

Yukiko, que normalmente intervendría con una de sus gracias intentando cortar la tensión, está con la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria y desganada, con los hombros relajados.

—Hey, ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Pareces un cadáv… Que estés desanimada.—se corrige enseguida, sabiendo que en esta situación sería una broma de muy mal gusto.

—...Nada. Solo estoy cansada. Igual han sido muchas pruebas a la vez...—deduce, suspirando.

—Y aun así, los resultados han llegado rápido...—comenta el pelirrojo, algo sorprendido.

—Tecnologías modernas, Souta, que parecen evolucionar rápido. En fin, supongo que mejor para nosotros. Antes podremos actuar de esta manera.—replica el moreno, inusualmente serio.

Acto seguido, el doctor Chusei deposita un millar de papeles sobre la mesa, con algunos resultados de las pruebas del chequeo en forma de radiografía, electrocardiograma o algún otro gráfico.

—¡Anda! Debe de ser usted el único doctor con una caligrafía elegante, o como mínimo inteligible, sabe, doctor Kokoro.—le dice el domador, sorprendido.

—Créeme, me lo suelen decir. En mis años de estudiante de medicina, no elegí el idioma de los garabatos como asignatura optativa.—se ríe el doctor, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Sin previo aviso, el de las gafas carraspea, volviéndose muy serio de repente.

—Ahora seriamente… No voy a mentir, puesto que no serviría de nada. Solo puedo decir que estos resultados no son nada esperanzadores, Yukiko. No tienen muy buena pinta.—confiesa Kokoro, con algo de frustración.

—Sigh…—suspira la morena, alicaída, como toda respuesta.

—Efectivamente, Yukiko padece una enfermedad muy rara y destructiva, y le viene de nacimiento. No puedo asegurarlo con certeza, pero creo que cuando todavía no habías nacido, recibiste un golpe que te provocó unas heridas internas que comenzaron toda esta parafernalia.

—¿Y puede saber todo eso con solo esas pruebas?—se sorprende Souta.

—Bueno, en este caso es solo una aproximación, ya que solo ha sido un chequeo desde el exterior. Para confirmarlo del todo, tendría que hacer una biopsia, pero evidentemente eso es mucho más complicado y no tenemos tanto tiempo. En todo caso, eso no es el quid de la cuestión. Por consiguiente de todo eso, su crecimiento fue alterado, los sentidos no se le desarrollaron bien y con el tiempo se han ido debilitando, y siguen yendo a peor incluso ahora. También ha afectado a su capacidad motriz y acciones tan básicas como la respiración o la digestión. Esto último de la digestión ha ido drásticamente a peor desde lo acaecido con el azúcar dichoso.—comenta el doctor, releyendo sus notas.

—Ciertamente terrible...—interviene Ryouken, mortalmente serio también.

—Así es, maestro Houinbou, en todos mis años de medicina es la primera vez que me encuentro con algo así. Para rematar todo esto, la enfermedad también ha hecho que sea diabética, y entre la mala digestión y lo que pasó con ese maldito dulce, se armó una buena. Por otro lado, esa diabetes parece ser la verdadera causa de su ceguera.

—¿En serio? Yo creí que era porque los sentidos no le funcionaban bien, como dijo antes.—pregunta Souta, atento.

—Sí, eso creía yo, pero he comprobado que no es así. En algún episodio del pasado, que probablemente no recuerde, ingirió una cantidad desmesurada de dulce, y sumado a su diabetes, esto hizo que el azúcar acelerase demasiado su circulación y los capilares de los ojos se le partieran, cosa que le provocó que se quedase ciega. Si además le añadimos sus frágiles sentidos, la ceguera progresiva que tenía se le aceleró repentinamente, dejándola ciega prematuramente, puesto que hay sentidos que todavía conserva.

—...No… No recuerdo nada de eso. Pero…. Ugh… Me duele la cabeza…

—Claro, probablemente esté reaccionando a algún recuerdo que tienes encerrado en la memoria, que la amnesia no te permite recordar. Esa punzada podría ser una señal de que eso fue lo que pasó en realidad, aunque no lo recuerdes. Es un vago y lejano recuerdo. Quizá te acuerdes algún día…

—Quién sabe...—susurra ella, todavía cansada.

—Pero resumiendo… La enfermedad está muy avanzada, y no pinta muy bien. Hay incluso células cancerígenas extendidas a diversas partes del cuerpo a causa de una profunda metástasis, que evidentemente la enfermedad ha favorecido. En definitiva, y sin adornar nada: Yukiko está verdaderamente grave y la muerte podría darse en cualquier momento. Y siento en el alma ser tan rotundo, pero es la verdad.—finaliza el doctor, apesadumbrado.

El médico es tan rotundo que Souta llega a alterarse negativamente, incluso a asustarse un poco. Lo muestra un poco al exterior quedando ojiplático.

—Oh, no...—se asusta la morena, cubriéndose la boca y más tarde las orejas, en un gesto parecido al que hace el pelirrojo. —Aunque bueno, supongo que era de esperarse… Llevo 19 años con esta maldita enfermedad fastidiándome, era cuestión de tiempo… Además, después de los dos accidentes que he sufrido últimamente, es normal que todo haya empeorado mucho más rápido…

Esto solo logra que Souta se quede más intranquilo, dado que lleva dando vueltas a ese preciso asunto desde ya no sabe cuándo.

—De nada servirá en este instante ser pesimistas...—interviene el asesino ciego, con seriedad.—Que nos diga el doctor Kokoro, ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer, por remoto que sea?

Chusei Kokoro parece meditar la respuesta, visiblemente preocupado al respecto.

—Bueno… Quizás haya una solución: una complicada operación. Esta operación servirá para extraer todas esas células cancerígenas tan peligrosas que se crearon con esas heridas internas de antes de nacer, además de alguna cura adicional para los sentidos, para recuperarlos. En cuanto a la diabetes, si la operación saliese bien, Yukiko podría administrarse insulina periódicamente sin problema.

—Entonces, no es necesario pensarlo. Servidor pone toda su fe en el doctor y en que lo logrará. Servidor todavía confía en que haya una solución para su acólita.—pronuncia le monje budista, sinceramente.—Por eso, si existe una solución, por remota que sea, servidor le ruega encarecidamente al doctor Kokoro que use todo lo que sabe y salve a la joven Yukiko.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprenden, y por qué no decirlo, se quedan conmovidos ante las palabras de su maestro. —Señor Houinbou...—le llama Yukiko, con la voz quebrada.

—¡Eso es!—se une Souta, a gritos.—¡Todavía hay una posibilidad! ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora! No le conozco bien, doctor Kokoro, pero si el señor Houinbou tiene fe en que lo logrará… ¡Y-yo también la tendré! ¡Así que salve a Yukiko, es su única salida!—afirma Souta, seguro, golpeando la mesa con rotundidad.

—P-pero… Yo… Es una operación muy complicada, y yo soy un simple médico, no sé si estaré a la altura… Si me equivoco lo más mínimo, Yukiko lo pagará caro, muy caro. Si cometo el más mínimo error, podría morir en la mesa de operaciones. Y yo...—se muestra inseguro Kokoro, cerrando sus puños y sus ojos con fuerza.

—Doctor...—interviene Yukiko, con una mano en el pecho.—Confío en usted. El señor Houinbou y Souta han puesto su confianza en usted, tienen fe en que logrará salvarme. ¡...Así que no voy a ser ninguna cobarde! ¡Me pongo en sus manos, doctor Kokoro!—espeta, segura de sí misma, con la voz todavía quebrada.

Bajando un poco la cabeza, Yukiko tiene algo que añadir.

—Y… Señor Houinbou… Souta...—de golpe, levanta la cabeza.—¡M-muchas gracias a los dos por apoyarme en un momento como este!—agradece Yukiko, al borde de un llanto que no logrará físicamente por mucho que tenga ganas.

—Keh heh heh… Para servidor, cualquier periodo de tiempo que pase al lado de su acólita no es tiempo perdido. Por eso, servidor estará ahí para apoyarla siempre.—le asegura el asesino ciego, mientras le sujeta una mano.

—Y además, qué demonios, tenemos una partida de ajedrez pendiente, ¡Me debes la revancha, Yukiko! Y creo que al igual que me ganaste a mí, tienes que ganar a tu enfermedad de la misma forma. Así que, ¡Vamos a patearle el culo a esa maldita enfermedad!—trata de animarla el pelirrojo, procurando sacar hierro al asunto, y sujetándole la otra mano.

—Gracias… Gracias a los dos...—Yukiko continúa con la voz quebrada, aunque en su rostro cansado se ha dibujado una débil aunque sincera sonrisa.

Al ver todo ese "espectáculo", el doctor Kokoro concluye que no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando puede hacer algo.

—Muy bien, entonces lo haré. ¡Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para curar a Yukiko! También lo haré por ustedes, maestro Houinbou, Souta. Porque tienen fe en que lo lograré, y porque no me gustaría decepcionarles.—se ofrece Chusei Kokoro, con respeto.

—Keh heh heh… Maravilloso.

—Estupendo.—afirma Souta, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Gracias, doctor Kokoro. Toca pelear, pero lo logrará. ¡Confío en usted!

—Gracias a todos. Así pues, no hay tiempo que perder. No creo que la enfermedad nos conceda demasiada tregua, así que hay que intervenir con urgencia. Lo antes posible. He de conseguir algunos enseres necesarios para la operación, cosa que me llevará un tiempo, no creo que demasiado. Partiré de inmediato a buscarlo todo. Yukiko, por el momento sería bueno que descansases. Por ahora, podéis volver a la celda. Si pasa cualquier cosa, no dudéis en llamarme. ¡Ahora me marcho a por todo!

Tras despedirse, el doctor Kokoro se apresura para encontrar todo lo que necesita para la operación. Mientras tanto, Souta y Kuro ayudado de Tasuke acompañan a Ryouken y a Yukiko a la celda, donde todos se disponen a relajarse un poco. Yukiko, a reponerse de las pruebas. Ryouken, a no cansarse demasiado. Y Souta, a dejar de pensar en cosas pesimistas. —A pesar de que servidor esté cansado, está la mar de alegre por esta esperanza que nos ha brindado el doctor Kokoro. Así que, por eso, servidor ha tenido una idea. De ahora hasta que la operación se lleve a cabo, preparará unas sesiones de meditación especiales para su acólita, para que pueda prepararse mentalmente para la operación que se le avecina.—se ofrece el monje budista con una sonrisa.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Houinbou. Usted siempre se ha preocupado por mí, y nunca podré pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí…

—Keh heh heh… Ha sido un placer.—afirma Ryouken, humilde.

—Y tú, Souta, dime, ¿Qué crees tú? ¿Crees que sobreviviré a la operación?

—¿Qué? Joé, ¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan chungo? Si quieres que te sea franco, no veo el futuro, sabes. Pero… Espero que sí.—afirma, de repente serio.—Además… Ese doctor Kokoro es un gran profesional, seguro que sabe lo que hace.

—Sí.—asiente ella, con una sonrisa.—Gracias por apoyarme, Souta, de verdad, significa mucho para mí. Oye… Espero que, si todo sale bien, no perdamos el contacto, sabes.

—¿Qué? Oh, eso… Ya, espero que no… Eh, ¿Sabes? Si sale bien, podrás verme. Y ya podré usar contigo expresiones con el verbo 'ver'.—se ríe Souta, con broma.

—Sí, tiene que ser muy molesto.—ella se une a sus carcajadas.—Aunque nunca me ha molestado, pero bueno.

En medio de la conversación, Yukiko suelta un bostezo.

—Lo siento, pero… Creo que tendremos que seguir charlando mañana. Estoy agotada de tanto trote con lo de las pruebas médicas y todo eso… Buenas noches.

Pronto, Yukiko se queda dormida en su futón, dado que está agotada.

—¿Sabe, señor Houinbou? Creo que yo también iré a dormir ya mismo… Me duele un poco la cabeza.—"De tanto darle la vuelta a unos temas que dan mala espina", quisiera haber añadido.

—Keh heh heh… Como guste. Buenas noches al acólito.

—Buenas noches, señor Houinbou.

Imitando a la morena, el pelirrojo se queda dormido pronto. Una vez ambos dormidos, Ryouken sonríe para sus adentros, rezando porque todo salgo bien en esa operación…

—...Sobre todo si lo que tiene que hablar servidor con el doctor Kokoro mañana resulta ser como él cree.

Como de costumbre, nadie ha oído sus palabras salvo él mismo. Sin embargo, se duerme pronto, ya que se nota más cansado que habitualmente.

—Buenas noches a ambos acólitos...—les desea Ryouken.—Necesitan descansar. Y servidor solo quiere lo mejor para ambos.


	21. Capítulo 20

La noche anterior, después de unos minutos de meditación para sí mismo, Ryouken cayó rendido también ante el cansancio, quedando profundamente dormido. Esto sus acólitos lo saben porque lo han comprobado ellos mismos. A la mañana siguiente, tanto Souta como Yukiko se despiertan más o menos temprano y prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Cuando se despiertan, esperan que el asesino ciego, con su habitual y cálida frialdad les dé los buenos días, pero eso no sucede así, porque Ryouken sigue profundamente dormido.

Nunca le despertarían, puesto que le tienen mucho respeto y nunca se atreverían a molestarle, pero les sorprende mucho que alguien que siempre ha parecido que ni siquiera dormía ahora esté durmiendo hasta tan tarde. Esto, aunque no quieran admitirlo para no empezar con las malas sensaciones, les preocupa un poco también.

—¿Sigue dormido? Qué raro, nunca le había pasado...—susurra Yukiko, algo agitada.

—Ya, tienes razón. No es propio del señor Houinbou dormir tanto. ¿...Le pasará algo?—se pregunta Souta, sin querer responderse, cubriéndose los oídos.

A media mañana, y con ambos muy preocupado, llega el doctor Kokoro a la celda por su propio pie, sin que nadie le haya llamado. Su maestro continúa sumido en su sueño profundo. Esta vez, incluso Kuro no se separa de su lado, también notando que algo no va como de costumbre, y lo mismo va por Tasuke.

—¿Doctor Kokoro? ¿Qué hace aquí?—inquiere la morena, sorprendida.

—El maestro Houinbou me comentó ayer que quería hablarme de un asunto, y ahora que he hecho un descanso mientras buscaba todo lo que necesito para la operación, he aprovechado para pasarme. ¿Está dormido?—formula, claramente patidifuso.

—Así es, doctor Kokoro. Nos hemos despertado mucho antes que él, y nunca nos había pasado eso. A-a lo mejor es que...—intenta deducir el pelirrojo, angustiado.

—Sigh… Dejémosle descansar. Ayer quedaría agotado de estar tanto tiempo de pie por lo de las pruebas. Será mejor no despertarle.—concluye el médico, colocándose correctamente las gafas, con una expresión apenada.

El ambiente se torna la mar de intranquilo, además del hecho del denso silencio que se forma, una falta de voces que nadie sabe cómo romper sin sentirse irrespetuoso. Un rato más tarde, parece ser que el monje budista al fin despierta. El primero en percatarse es Kuro, que comienza a ladrar, de repente mucho más aliviado.

—Oh, buenos días también a Kuro… Buen chico, Kuro, buen chico...—le saluda, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Señor Houinbou, por fin despierta.—pronuncia Souta, con una sonrisa tan inocente que parece no pertenecerle.

—No suele dormir usted tanto, nos despertamos hace bastante.—corrobora Yukiko, inquisitiva.

—Nos ha preocupado mucho, señor Houinbou. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—interviene el doctor moreno, alterado.

El asesino ciego termina de incorporarse y tarda un instante para comprender lo que ha pasado.

—Entonces ya están todos despiertos… Servidor se encuentra azorado, no le gusta que le vean tan despeinado por las mañanas.—se ríe, intentando sacar hierro al asunto.

Souta no puede evitar una gran sonrisa a causa de las bromitas de su figura paterna incluso en un momento así. Además, el monje budista lo ha dicho porque ya hace mucho tiempo que es completamente calvo, con humor. El pelirrojo, a pesar de la tensión que ha sentido, solo puede soltar una risilla.

—Dejando las bromas a banda… Servidor se disculpa ante todos. Lo mínimo que quería era preocuparles.

Nadie dice nada. No necesitan que el anciano se disculpe por nada, pero es obvio que ha leído que todos estaban muy preocupados. Se quedan algo cabizbajos al respecto.

—Por favor, servidor no quiere que por su culpa el resto pierda su valioso tiempo, tiempo que nunca recuperará. ¿El doctor Kokoro venía para algo en concreto?

—Oh, cierto. Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría deciros que ayer estuve con los preparativos para la operación. Todavía tengo que conseguir un par de cosas, pero creo que tocará operar pronto. Te lo digo, Yukiko, para que estés concienciada y que te prepares para ello, ¿Comprendes?—informa el de los ojos verdes protegidos por lentes.—Será un proceso complicado.

—Ajá, lo tengo presente. El señor Houinbou me estuvo preparando unas sesiones especiales de meditación que me ayudasen a estar zen para la operación. Seguro que me servirá muchísimo.—asiente la morena, animada.

—...Ante esto, servidor se disculpa también. Por su culpa, esa sesión tan útil ha debido retrasarse….—vuelve a disculparse el asesino ciego, con una sincera seriedad.

—¿Qué? Oh, no, yo no quería...—interviene ella, agitando los brazos, apurada.

—Seguro que a Yukiko no le importa, es más, lo ha dicho para darle las gracias, señor Houinbou.—la ayuda el pelirrojo.

—Keh heh heh… En ese caso, sepa que para servidor no es nada.—sonríe el anciano asesino.—Aunque vuelve a disculparse porque ahora, la sesión deberá retrasarse un poco más.

—¿Hum?

—Oh, es cierto. El doctor Kokoro quería tratar con usted sobre un tema. ¿Por casualidad se refiere a eso?—le pregunta Souta.

—Keh heh heh… Precisamente. La inteligencia del acólito continúa tan afilada como de costumbre.

—¿Eh? Oh, no es nada...—asegura, mientras se cubre los ojos y sonríe ante el cumplido de su figura paterna.

—Ahora, si no le molestase acompañarme… Me gustaría comentarle ese asunto en privado. Puedo llevarle a la enfermería un instante para poder hablarle de una cosa….—propone el médico, algo enigmáticamente.

Sin necesidad de más preámbulos, el doctor Kokoro guía su venerable maestro hacia la enfermería, dejando a todos con la pregunta en la boca.

—¿Qué es ese asunto del que querían hablar?—pregunta Souta en voz alta, hablando por todo el mundo.

(...)

En la enfermería, el doctor Kokoro vuelve a desenfundar papeleo y más papeleo por doquier, resultado de todas y cada una de las pruebas que muestran el estado de salud de Yukiko, entre otras cosas similares.

—¿Y bien?

—A día de hoy me sigue sorprendiendo, maestro Houinbou.

—Así pues, ¿La sospecha de servidor no iba por mal camino?

—Por supuesto que no. He hecho una comparación, y hay una coincidencia. No es total, sin embargo, pero hay una coincidencia. Es algo increíble.

—Keh heh heh… Así que servidor tuvo un presentimiento acertado… Las noticias le hacen feliz.

Como de costumbre, las gracias por parte del anciano no faltan, y más en un instante tan importante, donde al parecer el resultado de algo le ha animado mucho de repente.

—Con esto, razón de más para desear que el resultado de esa operación tan complicada sea favorable.

—...Tanto como para Yukiko como para Souta, ¿No es cierto?—completa el doctor, con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Keh heh heh… Exactamente eso… Exactamente.

Secretamente, además de la conversación que acaban de mantener, ambos hombres acuerdan no mencionar nada al respecto a nadie, al menos hasta que la operación haya terminado. Solamente ellos pueden saber a qué se están refiriendo con esa oración.

Durante unos instantes más, el doctor y su maestro comparten sonrisas y ánimos ante esa operación tan peligrosa que cada día está más cerca. Ambos esperan que todo salga bien, y ambos están dispuesto a todo para lograrlo.

(...)—Vamos, Souta, no seas negativo. Seguro que no es nada serio…

—¿Pero quién sabe, Yukiko? Igual ha ido a preguntarle por alguna molestia de la que no éramos conscientes y no nos ha dicho nada para no preocuparnos...—plantea el pelirrojo, preocupado.

—Ahora no es cuestión de ponerse en la peor situación, Souta…—trata de tranquilizar la morena, a él y a ella misma.

—Ya hemos llegado, chicos.—saluda el doctor Kokoro, accediendo a la celda especial.

—Se disculpan por la espera.—asegura Ryouken, con tranquilidad.

El doctor ayuda a Ryouken a tomar asiento para que no se canse y acto seguido, evitando dar cualquier tipo de explicación, abandona el lugar diciendo que debe ir a buscar cosas necesarias para la operación, ya que se quedó a medias ayer.

—Ahora, y después de tanta demora ya por hoy, estaría bien que empezaran las sesiones especiales de la meditación.

Finalmente, ambos acólitos han desistido de hacer preguntas para las que no encontrarán respuesta. Esta vez sin interrupciones, Ryouken guía dichas sesiones, enseñándole a su acólita como respirar y cómo relajar los músculos de la cara para evitar sentir angustia, entre otras cosas parecidas, como procurar dejar la mente en blanco en una situación de estrés. Souta observa desde la distancia, como de costumbre, al lado de Tasuke y de Kuro, con quienes se distrae hasta que llega la hora de la comida, momento adecuado para hacer una pausa.

Ya por la tarde, después de la comida, la tranquilidad parece reinar en la celda, a pesar de que ya hace un tiempo que cuesta que pase eso. Al cabo de un rato, una visita les hace salir de la tranquilidad en la que la celda especial se había sumido unos instantes atrás.

No se trata de nada especialmente alarmante, solamente un guardia viene a informar que hoy es el día en el que se llevan a los animales por una tarde para comprobar que se encuentran bien de salud así como de que su cuidado es bueno. Por lo tanto, Kuro y Tasuke se despiden de sus dueños con sus gritos animales y se marchan a dicha revisión, para volver por la noche. —¡Ahí va! Corre, Yukiko, que se han olvidado de ti.—la pica Souta, riéndose exageradamente,

—Qué gracioso… Tranquilo, llego a tiempo. ¿Me acompañas y ya de paso te quedas, chato?—contraataca la morena.

—Haya paz entre los acólitos.—pide Ryouken, sereno como habitualmente.

Al cabo de poco de irse las dos mascotas, un guardia distinto se presenta en la celda especial.

—Te dije que te habían olvidado, ahora vienen a por ti.—insiste el pelirrojo con una sonora risa.

—¡Yo no soy tu mascota, capullo!—se pica la morena.

—Nah, por supuesto, qué tontería.—Souta empieza a rascarle una oreja.—Buena chica, buena chica. No gruñas al guardia. ¡Sit, Yukiko, sit!—continúa, riéndose sin parar.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues me chivo! ¡Señor Houinbou!

—¡N-no! ¡E-eso no…!—se asusta Souta.

—¡Souta no me deja en paz! ¿Puedo darle una colleja, como las que le da usted?

—Keh heh heh… Está bien. Pero solo una.—ríe Ryouken, con una sonrisa fría.

El pelirrojo protesta mientras Yukiko, tan precisamente como puede, le arrea un capón. Se acaba de quedar con él.

—Tú sabes que puedo darte collejas o hacer bromas, pero siempre con el debido amor y respeto.—asegura, riendo.

—Keh heh heh… Bueno, tranquilidad para ambos. Hay una visita, y no se deben mostrar irrespetuosos.

—Es verdad… Me había olvidado por completo.—admite el pelirrojo, con cara de circunstancias.

Dejando las bromas aparte, el nuevo guardia les informa de algo muy extraño. Al parecer, haciendo guardia, como es lógico en un guardia, ha encontrado una pequeña campanita entre las malas hierbas del patio, incluso con las iniciales R. H. grabadas. Y evidentemente, un objeto así solo puede recordar a cierto asesino ciego.

—Venga ya, seguro que ha sido una broma pesada de alguien.—manifiesta el pelirrojo, claramente dudando seriamente.

—El acólito está en lo cierto… Pero de todas formas, nada se pierde por ir a comprobarlo. Servidor está completamente seguro de que sus dos campanitas genuinas siguen en su cincel y en Kuro, aunque encontrar un objeto así… No se encuentra todos los días.

—Pues nada, vayamos a comprobarlo. Hay mucho gracioso por aquí…

—Je, sin duda, tengo a uno de ellos delante de mis narices.—ironiza Yukiko, refiriéndose a su compañero domador.

—Que sí, que sí, lo que tú digas. Vamos, señor Houinbou, ahora que Kuro no está aquí, yo le ayudo. Además, tendré que ir a ver yo mismo. Se disponen a salir de la celda, cosa que a Souta le trae recuerdos de cuando hace poco abandonó también la celda junto a su figura paterna. Es entonces cuando recuerda que Yukiko también se quedó sola, y pasó lo que pasó. Precisamente por eso, no puede evitar una advertencia.

—Escucha, Yukiko. Tú sobre todo, quédate quietecita, no te muevas para nada. Y aunque traigan la merienda, que ya mismo toca, tú no toques nada si no estoy yo, ¿Entendido?

—Sí, lo entiendo… Tranquilo, Souta, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no vuelvas. Total, ¿A dónde voy a ir? Como mucho al hospital de todos los porrazos que me metería andando a ciegas…

—Que sí, pero te lo digo por si acaso. De todas formas, ya me has oído.

—Síiii, tranquilo, Souta, ¿Qué me va a pasar?

No sabe de dónde, pero a Souta le vienen un montón de pensamientos negativos que podrían responder a esa pregunta retórica. De todas maneras, intenta calmarse a sí mismo pensando que nadie podría hacerle nada, ya que por mucho dulce que traigan, ahora Yukiko no lo probaría estando sola, y nadie puede ir solo sin que el brazalete lo delate, así como nadie es tan ingenuo como para atacar a nadie delante de un guardia.

Así pues, el pelirrojo toma del brazo con suavidad a su anciana figura paterna y abandona la celda especial, camino del patio y de esa campanita tan extraña. Yukiko se despide de ambos con tranquilidad, sentándose tranquila sin intención de mover un músculo.

Souta avanza por los pasillos, y pronto llega a su destino. Únicamente tiene detrás la celda y una sombra. Pero no la suya propia. Una que avanza sigilosamente hasta dicha celda, pasando desapercibida ante cualquier tipo de seguridad….

(...)

Al llegar al patio, el guardia que les ha contado lo sucedido les acompaña hasta donde se encuentra dicha campanita. Nada más observarla con más detenimiento, Souta no sabe muy bien qué pensar.

—Felicito a nuestro querido orfebre de campanitas por elegir la madera para construirla, un material que propaga muy muy bien el sonido. ¡Pero si ni siquiera suena, qué maravilla!—farfulla Souta, con evidente sarcasmo.—No sé quién ha sido, pero vaya genio, macho.

—Como ambos sospechaban. Solamente es una burda imitación, o ni siquiera eso. Pero servidor se pregunta quién la tiraría…—plantea el asesino ciego, pensativo.

—Eh, ¿Y esta puerta de aquí? No sé a dónde lleva, pero quizás vino de dentro.

—Es poco probable, ya que esa sala es solo de acceso restringido, pero podemos comprobarlo por si las moscas. Un momento, voy a abrir...—informa el guardia, abriendo la sencilla puerta metálica.

Souta echa un vistazo fugaz al interior de la modesta salita. No hay nada que dé indicios de que alguien haya pisado por allí recientemente, solamente hay algunos voluminosos paneles con toda suerte de interruptores y luces, dando la impresión de que es una especie de cuarto de mantenimiento.

—Sinceramente, no tiene pinta de haber caído de aquí, pero qué más da. Oiga, señor guardia, ¿Sería mucho preguntar que me contase para qué sirven todos estos trastos?

—Si quiere saberlo, se lo contaré. En esta sala, se lleva el control de los brazaletes que llevan todos los presos, como el que usted mismo lleva. Bueno, pues desde aquí se pueden desactivar temporalmente cuando un guardia da autorización a un preso para ir a algún lugar. Cada una de estas pequeñas luces led está conectada a un brazalete. Las que están encendidas indican un brazalete activado, mientras que las apagadas indican un brazalete fuera de funcionamiento. Cuando un guardia desactiva un brazalete para que el preso vaya a algún lugar bajo su supervisión, se apaga la luz unos segundos, y luego vuelve.

Teniendo en cuenta la explicación del policía, el pelirrojo comprueba el enorme panel de luces led de los brazaletes. Absolutamente todas están encendidas. Todas, excepto una. Una de las luces está apagada.

—Hey, esa está apagada. ¿Se habrá fundido la bombilla?

—No, eso es imposible. La revisión de las bombillas fue hace poco, y ninguna estaba en mal estado, además de que este modelo es especialmente resistente. Quizás sea de un guardia que la ha apagado para conducir a algún preso a algún sitio. En unos segundos volverá a activarse de nuevo.

Pasan más de tres minutos, y la luz sigue sin volver.

—Que no, que no, que esta luz o está fundida o algo. No se enciende, y ya hace un buen rato desde que la vi apagada.

—¿Cómo? Pero eso no puede ser. Eso querría decir… ¡Que hay un preso cuyo brazalete no funciona!

Ante esta afirmación, a Souta un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo. Miles de malas sensaciones empiezan a abordarle de nuevo.

—¿E-eso quiere decir que…? ¿Que hay un preso que puede ir a donde le plazca sin vigilancia?—tartamudea, ojiplático y bastante preocupado.

—Si no hay ninguna otra explicación a la luz apagada, sí. ¡Dios, esto es terrible! Las luces no indican a qué brazalete específico pertenecen, y un preso libre nunca se delataría para privarse de ese gozo. "Calma, Souta, calma.", se repite a sí mismo, con un mal presentimiento impresionante. "No sabes a quién pertenece el brazalete estropeado, podría ser cualquiera." Sería demasiada coincidencia…

"¿Acaso el acólito cree en las coincidencias?", recuerda el pelirrojo, de repente. Ryouken se lo dijo el mismo día que Yukiko llegó a la celda. Cada vez que piensa que algo puede ser una coincidencia, esa frase se le viene a la cabeza, desconcertándolo por completo.

—Señor Houinbou… Volvamos a la celda.—indica el pelirrojo, un poco nervioso.

—Ajá, ya no hay nada más para ellos que comprobar. No hay razón para quedarse aquí.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. Así que, ¿A qué esperamos? Andando.—se apresuta el pelirrojo, notándosele un poco que se ha quedado agitado.

Acólito y figura paterna caminan de vuelta por los pasillos camino de la celda especial. Ryouken, que irónicamente de tonto no tiene un pelo, nota perfectamente que hay algo diferente en su acólito desde que salió de ese cuartito de mantenimiento.

—¿Hay algo que apesadumbre al acólito, por un casual?—le pregunta el anciano, interesado.

—Nada… Espero. Es que me ha dado algo mala espina, sabe. Y no quiero llevar la razón esta vez, créame.

El domador nunca ha sido alguien con demasiada suerte en la vida. Así que para una vez que no quiera tener razón, le fastidiará llevarla.


	22. Capítulo 21

Simultáneamente, en la celda especial, Yukiko se encuentra sentada en el suelo, muy quietecita, pensando en lo que se le venga a la mente: su próxima operación, el día que llegó a la celda, todo lo que le ha sucedido desde entonces… Cosas tan misceláneas como los colores. Los colores que ella no puede ver.

Todo se sume en un denso silencio a su alrededor, débilmente alterado por el sonido de su propia respiración o el roce de su vestido con el suelo. Aprovecha dicho silencio para meditar un poco por sí misma, porque aunque no cree en las religiones, nada le impide relajarse en un momento tan idóneo.

Con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, su concentración es tal que incluso su debilitado sentido del oído podría percibir mejor las cosas. Por eso, reacciona rápidamente cuando oye chirriar un poco la puerta de la celda, que ha quedado abierta ya que sus integrantes presos no están dentro y ella no es tal cosa. A continuación, un leve repiqueteo en el suelo. Reconoce ese sonido.

—¿H-hay alguien ahí?—pregunta, desconfiada, reconociendo el sonido de pasos.—¡¿Q-quién está ahí?! ¡C-contesta!

La morena empieza a ponerse nerviosa. Siempre que oye pasos y nadie le contesta ha tenido una mala experiencia. No hay motivo para que esta nueva vez haya de ser una excepción.

Por muy alerta que se ponga, literalmente no puede ver la que le viene. Una potente bofetada le atraviesa la cara, antes de un fuerte empujón que le golpea la cabeza contra la pared. Esto hace que la nariz e incluso la boca empiecen a sangrar violentamente, mientras la muchacha intenta por todos los medios gritar para pedir ayuda, aunque aparentemente es en vano, puesto que su agresor se esfuerza para que no pueda hacerlo. Con toda la fuerza de la que dispone, intenta librarse de su opresor. Con una instintiva patada, logra desquitarse un instante, tratando de sujetarse a la pared para ponerse de pie y quizás salir corriendo, por puro instinto de supervivencia. Eso, sin embargo, no ha sido muy acertado. El atacante aprovecha la situación para asestarle un poderoso golpe en el cuello, muy cerca de la nuca, cosa que la deja prácticamente inconsciente y gravemente herida.

A continuación, cuando ya está completamente indefensa y nada puede hacer, puede notar levemente como es arrastrada por el suelo cogida de los brazos, hasta que después de tomar unas pocas curvas, para. Poco después, sigue siendo arrastrada para parar al instante y quedar tendida en el suelo medio muerta.

—¿Hay algo que apesadumbre al acólito, por un casual?—le pregunta el anciano, interesado.

—Nada… Espero. Es que me ha dado algo mala espina, sabe. Y no quiero llevar la razón esta vez, créame.

Al mismo tiempo, Souta y el señor Houinbou están en camino de la celda especial, que alcanzan en poco tiempo.

—Ya estamos aquí, Yukiko.

No hay respuesta. Cuando entran por completo, lo primero que, obviamente, Souta nota es que Yukiko no está por ninguna parte.

—¿Yukiko?—la llama, asustado por sus malos presentimientos.

—¿Ocurre algo con la joven Yukiko…?—pregunta Ryouken, preocupado de repente.

—No está… ¡Maldita sea, no está! ¡Mira que le he dicho que se esté quieta y que no se mueva! ¿A dónde rayos puede haber ido sola?

—…Servidor no cree que sea eso. Eso es simplemente imposible. La joven Yukiko no puede ir a ningún lugar sola. Después, no tiene ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, y más cuando prometió al acólito que nunca lo haría. Tampoco están los animales, que la podrían haber ayudado a moverse. Por consiguiente, servidor está convencido de que la joven Yukiko no ha abandonado la celda sola.—confirma el asesino ciego, con pesadumbre.

—¡¿P-pero por qué, cuando, quién…?!—al decir "quién", Souta es preso de muy mala espina.—¡H-hay que encontrarla pero ya!

El pelirrojo medita nervioso sobre posibles lugares donde comenzar a realizar su búsqueda. En su mente, está escrito el nombre de cierto individual que siempre logra traer desdicha a la vida de Souta, que no puede borrarse. Sale de la celda, y sin esperar el permiso de nadie, recorre los pasillos cercanos, hasta que llega a una bifurcación y se topa con una gran roca vallada enfrente y más celdas corrientes a su izquierda.

—¿Dónde podría estar esa chica…?

Interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, el ruido leve de una campanita se puede escuchar desde algún lugar cercano, para sorpresa de Souta, quien empieza a seguir ese ruido para intentar adivinar de donde proviene.

—Es la campanita de la muerte, servidor está seguro de eso. La campanita de la joven Yukiko.—afirma Ryouken, convencido y aguzando el oído.

—¡Yukiko!—grita Souta, para intentar llamar su atención.

De una de las salas próximas se oye un ruido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo, el abrirse una puerta y alguien echándose a correr nada más ha escuchado el grito. Souta no lo duda y acelera su paso hasta llegar al lugar de donde procede todo eso.

Siguiendo el rastro, acaba en el pasillo donde hay dos salas de trabajo, una de ellas con la puerta entreabierta, la primera. Primeramente, echa un vistazo al fondo del pasillo que tiene enfrente, pero quien quiera que sea que ha echado a correr, ya se ha perdido sin rastro. La campanita se ha callado, pero Souta está seguro: todos esos ruidos provenían de la sala de trabajo número uno.

—¿Yukiko?—la llama de nuevo.

Al abrir la puerta, no necesita más pistas. En el centro de la sala, yace Yukiko de bruces en el suelo, con expresión de dolor, sangre por la cara y el cuello y heridas por todas partes. Nada más verla, a Souta le viene otra imagen a la cabeza: Manosuke. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en esa misma sala, más o menos en la misma posición en la que ahora está Yukiko. Cuando le encontraron, Manosuke ya estaba muerto. Y ver a Yukiko igual le hace pensar que quizás ella…

—¡Yukiko!—la llama, a gritos, corriendo hacia ella.

La morena no está del todo desmayada, pero está a un paso de estarlo. Susurrando, en una voz extremadamente baja, prueba a decir el nombre de Souta, pero su lamentable estado se lo impide. Con sus últimas fuerzas ha tañido la campanita que llevaba en el cinturón para llamar la atención de alguien. Si no lo hubiese hecho, Souta la hubiese encontrado demasiado tarde. El pelirrojo se acerca a ella, la mar de nervioso y alterado. Apenas respira, y está perdiendo demasiada sangre. Empieza a entrecerrar los ojos, y Souta se teme lo peor.

La muerte de Manosuke pudo haberse evitado, pero intentar evadirla resultó ser en vano. Con un poco de tiempo, quizás se habría podido evitar. Ahora, quizás es Yukiko la que está en una posición parecida a Manosuke. Y Souta ya cometió ese error una vez: no lo hará una segunda vez. Tanto tiempo aprendiendo a confiar en Yukiko para que ahora corra la misma suerte que el guardaespaldas no puede ser.

Por eso, el pelirrojo no lo duda. Inmediatamente la toma en brazos, y echando a correr hacia la celda especial para poder curarla de algún modo, empieza a gritar que llamen al doctor Kokoro ya mismo. Ryouken no ha visto nada, pero los chillidos de su acólito ya le alertan.

—¡Por favor, que alguien avise al doctor Kokoro! ¡Yukiko está en peligro! ¡Yukiko, despierta, despierta!—vocifera a más no poder.

Es entonces cuando el asesino ciego puede notarlo. Yukiko puede estar al borde de la muerte en ese momento… Y Souta, alguien que suele mantener la calma en situaciones tensas, está gritando como un poseso. Solo hay una explicación para eso: le aterra el pensar que puede perder a Yukiko.

—G-gracias… G-gracias por todo… Por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… Señor Houinbou… Le doy las gracias… A-aunque esto solo fuese cuestión de tiempo…

—¡N-no! ¡N-no digas eso, te vas a poner bien!—le dice Souta, intranquilo, mientras se tapa los oídos con las manos.

—S-souta… Muchas gracias a ti también…—le susurra, con una media sonrisa cansada.

La enferma extiende la mano que tiene libre, para poder localizar al pelirrojo, que enseguida separa las manos de sus orejas y le coge la mano a la morena, con delicadeza. La nota temblorosa, débil y muy fría. Y a él nunca le ha gustado el frío.

—Esta chica está destemplada… Le iría bien otra manta.—opina el doctor, comprobando su temperatura de forma rudimentaria.

—¡Y-yo la traigo!—exclama Souta, quien trae una nueva manta apresurado.

—Se...Señor Houinbou… ¿Podría…? ¿Podría prestarme su rosario…?—pide, con un hálito de voz.

El asesino ciego accede a su petición, y Souta le pone la cuerda con abalorios en las manos temblorosas, que lo reciben estrechándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo tambalear.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces, Yukiko? Si tú no eres creyente...—le pregunta el domador, con una expresión tristona.

—N-no, es que… ...Nunca lo creí, pero… E-estoy asustada… T-tengo miedo, Souta… Morir me da miedo...—tartamudea, tosiendo con fuerza mientras estruja con fuerza el rosario de Ryouken.

—¿Eh?—se altera todavía más el pelirrojo.

—S-siempre pensé que… Que estaba preparada desde el principio… Para morirme… P-pero ahora… Ahora me da miedo… E-estoy muy asustada… N-no quiero… N-no quiero…

—¡N-no te va a pasar nada, no hay razón para estar asustada! ¡Yukiko, no te vas a morir! ¡N-no te morirás, no, no lo harás, no lo harás, no lo harás!—se repite Souta a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Gracias, Souta… Gracias...—le susurra, mientras jadea agotada.

Ahora, Yukiko vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos, que se caen por su propio peso, así como deja de hacer fuerza para aguantar levantado el brazo.

—¡Yukiko! ¡No!

Es entonces cuando, por muy débil que esté, Yukiko nota caer una gota húmeda en su mano. Y luego otra, y otra.

—Y-Yukiko… Yukiko...—la llama Souta, con la voz quebrada.

Lo entiende de inmediato. Sus afectados tacto y oído no pueden confundirla lo más mínimo, ni siquiera moribunda como está ahora. Por muy raro que le parezca, Souta se ha puesto a llorar. Intenta aguantarse, reprimir las lágrimas para sí mismo, como siempre ha hecho. Pero no termina de lograrlo. Quiere dar a entender que pasa lo contrario, pero Yukiko ya ha notado cómo sus lágrimas le han caído sobre la mano. Ella misma lloraría si pudiese, por su ceguera y por su falta de fuerzas. Pero se lo agradece con toda su alma. Quizás, piensa para sí misma, el motivo por el que está tan asustada de marcharse es porque ahora tiene a Souta. Y quizás el motivo por el que Souta esté llorando cuando nunca lo hace es porque ahora tiene a Yukiko. Ambos tienen al otro, y ambos tienen la sensación de que lo van a perder.

—Souta...—lo llama nuevamente.

Acto seguido, su delicada situación y los sentimientos extremos del momento la dejan agotada, y le provocan que cierre paulatinamente los ojos y caiga rendida sobre el futón, silenciosa y quieta. Tiene toda la pinta de estar…

—Yukiko… ¡Yukiko, no! ¡Yukiko! ¡No, no, no, maldita sea, no! ¡Maldita sea, Yukiko…!—se desespera Souta, llegando a esa misma conclusión.

—S-souta, tranquilo...—tartamudea el doctor Kokoro, agitado ante la tensión tan fuerte.

—¡¿Pero cómo voy a estar tranquilo?! ¡Yukiko acaba de…!

—Souta… Está dormida.

—¿...Qué, c-cómo?—pregunta entrecortadamente, ojiplático.

El doctor Kokoro toma suavemente su mano y la dirige hasta rozar la nariz de la morena. Souta puede comprobar, tremendamente aliviado, que hay un aire que periódicamente abandona las fosas, señal de que está respirando.

—Me...Menos mal… ¡Maldita sea, joder, menos mal!—chilla, dando un puñetazo al suelo, temblando del susto mientras intenta tranquilizarse.

—Gracias al cielo...—suspira Ryouken, cerrando los ojos, visiblemente más tranquilo.—Lo mejor será que dejen descansar la joven Yukiko. Debe de estar en su extremo vital. Normal que estuviese tan asustada.

—Sí, exactamente… No puede esperar ni un día más. Mañana, ni un día más tarde. Mañana, cuando salga el sol y se despierte, a operarla inmediatamente de urgencia. De otro modo, no aguantará hasta el final del día. ...He logrado reunir todo lo que necesito. Pensaba esperar a la semana que viene, para comprobarlo todo, pero la situación ha dado un giro brusco.

—Definitivamente es lo mejor. La joven Yukiko ha de ser tratada con la menor demora posible. Su vida está en juego.

—¡Doctor Kokoro! ¡Por favor, salve a Yukiko! ¡Usted es el único que puede lograrlo! ¡Operémosla ahora mismo si hace falta, no aguantará mucho tiempo!—se altera el pelirrojo, con la mirada muy abierta y espantada.

—No podemos operarla mientras está dormida, no puede despertarse mientras estamos operando. Y es muy peligroso administrarle la anestesia cuando está dormida.

—¡Pero Yukiko…!

—La joven Yukiko pasará la noche estabilizada, y tan pronto como se despierte, será operada. Que el acólito no tema, servidor piensa quedarse toda la noche despierto a su lado, para que al más mínimo síntoma el doctor Kokoro pueda intervenir.

—¡Y-yo también pienso hacer eso! ¡M-me quedaré despierto hasta que ella se despierte, todo el tiempo que haga falta! ¡No le va a pasar nada!—grita Souta, mientras respira hondo para calmarse.

—Obviamente, yo también voy a trasnochar hoy. Estaré preparando todo lo necesario para comenzar lo antes posible. Por favor, vigílenla. A la más mínima anomalía en su estado, avisadme, vendré enseguida.

Tras lo cual, el moreno de las gafas se marcha apresuradamente, mientras la figura paterna y su acólito se quedan al lado de la morena dormida, sin apartar su atención de ella.

Souta logra tranquilizarse un poco, respirando hondo. Ahora sabe que Yukiko solo está dormida, y que al día siguiente será intervenida de urgencia por un profesional cualificado, así que sus temores pueden aligerar. Cuando la visión de su moribunda compañera puede apartarse de su mente, solo hay algo que se le ocurre para suplir el foco de su atención. La pregunta clave: "¿Quién la ha atacado?"

—...Tengo que comprobarlo.

Diciéndole a su figura paterna que no tardará en volver, hace el mismo camino que ha hecho para encontrar a Yukiko, hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de trabajo uno, donde ha estado Yukiko y lo estuvo Manosuke.

Entra, y revisa el lugar. Hay algunos restos de sangre en el suelo, cosa normal ya que Yukiko sangraba por diversos lugares a causa de sus heridas. Al lado de dichas manchas, hay una caja de cartón volcada donde había enseres metálicos para diferentes usos, tales como ralladores, tijeras, punzones, alicates y algún que otro cuchillo.

—Así que ese era el plan… Traerla aquí para acabar de matarla, probablemente con un cuchillo… Por lo que todo este tiempo, el plan inicial era matar a Yukiko. —se dice a sí mismo, serio.

En el interior de la sala no ve nada más especialmente interesante. Lo único que quiere revisar antes de irse es la propia entrada. La llave estaba echada, por lo que el culpable tuvo que forzar la puerta, pero el detector de los brazaletes no parece haberse activado ni una vez.

—La puerta está forzada, por lo que un guardia no pudo haber sido… Pero un preso tampoco, porque no hay alarmas del detector de los brazaletes… Solo hay una posibilidad. El preso cuyo brazalete está roto. No hay otra posibilidad. Incluso aunque hubiese habido un guardia que desactivase el brazalete, de la misma forma podría haber abierto la puerta sin necesidad de forzarla. Por lo tanto, ese es el culpable: el preso del brazalete roto. Ahora, solo queda por conocer la identidad de dicho preso. Souta ya tiene sus propias sospechas. Las reconfirma cuando distingue parte de una huella de zapato en el pomo. En esta huella, hay restos de una masa pringosa beige.

—Fue él. Fue él todo este tiempo. ¡Fue ese grandísimo hijo de puta!—exclama Souta, furibundo, golpeando la pared.

Con rabia, al pelirrojo se le ensombrece la mirada.

—Todavía no sé por qué ha hecho algo así… Pero solo ha podido ser él. Hijo de puta… ¡Te juro que me vengaré por esto!—grita, enfadado a más no poder.

Poco más puede descubrir, ya que para él está todo claro. Por lo tanto, vuelve a la celda, para seguir vigilando a Yukiko durante la que será una noche muy larga. Coordina el vigilar a Yukiko con el pensar sobre ese dichoso por qué.

—¿Algo atormenta al acólito?

—Algo así, señor Houinbou… Pero no me gustaría preocuparle a usted…

—¿Acaso el acólito ya ha descubierto quién fue el atacante de la joven Yukiko?—le pregunta, serio, y seguro de que la respuesta es afirmativa.

Souta se rinde; sabe que su figura paterna ya ha leído a través de él, y no es cuestión de tiempo que se lo acabe contando.

—...Eso creo, señor Houinbou. Qué rayos, ¡Estoy más que seguro de que sé quién fue!

Finalmente, le cuenta a su maestro todo lo que ha descubierto y deducido. Su sospechoso más claro es Yutaka Kazami, su padre biológico, puesto que ha dejado el rastro de sus dulces de repostero por todas partes. Como tiene el brazalete estropeado, pudo salir de la cocina para empujar a Yukiko, le dio ese dulce cuando supo que estaba sola y sabiendo lo mal que le sentaría, y aprovechó cuando volvió a quedarse sola para intentar matarla de una vez por todas. Lo único desconocido es el porqué de todo aquello.

—Hm… ...Entiende. Tiene mucho sentido, sí.—aprueba el asesino ciego. —Así que Yutaka Kazami… El verdadero padre del acólito.

—¡No!—protesta el pelirrojo, tapándose los oídos.—¡Nunca fue mi padre! ¡Mi único padre siempre ha sido usted, señor Houinbou!

Al escucharle, el semblante se le llena de orgullo y no puede evitar sonreír.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor se disculpa y le da las gracias al mismo tiempo…

—Bu-bueno… Usted me entiende. Usted es el único que se ha preocupado por mí siempre, el único que me ha ayudado cuando lo he necesitado… Así que…

—Keh heh heh… Entiende. Aunque… Servidor sigue con la misma duda que su acólito. ¿Por qué? Ese hombre no es la clase de persona que ataque porque le apetezca. Debe de haber un motivo detrás.

—Sí, eso lo sé. Además, ¿Quién si no es tan cobarde de usar que Yukiko no puede ver a su favor? Ese ser, por supuesto. Pienso desenmascararle, y no pienso dejar que se vaya de rositas con este asunto.—asegura Souta, con una seriedad mortal. Harto de todo el asunto, Souta no puede evitar suspirar profundamente, aunque lo ha dicho muy en serio.

—...Servidor nota cansado a su acólito. Podría dormir un rato para despejarse.

—No.—niega rotundamente.—Pienso estar toda la noche pendiente de Yukiko, por si acaso. Se lo agradezco, pero no voy a cambiar de idea.

—Keh heh heh… Como quiera. Servidor es de la misma opinión.

—Yo, por mi parte, sí que creo que usted debería reposar, señor Houinbou… Pero por otra parte, entiendo que Yukiko es muy importante para usted.

—Precisamente. Por eso, a servidor le da igual lo cansado que pueda llegar a estar.

Todo se sume en oscuridad y en un profundo silencio. Kuro y Tasuke ya han vuelto, pero tan pronto como se han percatado de la situación, también parecen estar tristes por lo ocurrido, mostrándose cabizbajos. Yukiko no parece presentar ningún problema mientras duerme, pero Souta prefiere no arriesgarse. Ryouken, por su parte, tampoco está dispuesto a dormirse a pesar de estar cansado.

De vez en cuando, y como no puede ver, le pregunta a su acólito pelirrojo si ha sucedido algo fuera de lo normal en la morena dormida, siendo siempre la respuesta negativa, por fortuna.

Souta, por su parte, también se muestra algo cansado ante todas las emociones desbordantes que ha experimentado hoy, pero no por ello se rinde. No aparta la vista de la durmiente Yukiko, controlando hasta el más mínimo movimiento o espasmo que presenta. Esa mala espina que tanto tiempo lleva acechándole sigue presente, más hiriente que nunca, pero ya ha desistido de pensar en ello. Sabe quién ha sido, y en nombre de Yukiko le hará pagar.

—Me vengaré del que le ha hecho esto a Yukiko...—declara, solemne.—...Porque confío en ella. Y confío en que se va a poner bien. Apresuradamente, Souta tumba a la morena en su futón, seguido de Ryouken, que no se separa de él ni un instante.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Yukiko! ¡Hay que pararle las heridas!

El pelirrojo, con cualquier tela que encuentra, trata de hacer un improvisado torniquete a las heridas sangrantes de Yukiko, pero la enfermedad no se deja vencer tan fácilmente, y no lo pone todo tan fácil.

—¡No funciona! ¡No funciona!—se desespera Souta, perdiendo la calma.—¡¿Qué hago, señor Houinbou, qué hago?! ¡Yukiko!

El asesino ciego intenta calmarle como logra, sin demasiado resultado. El doctor Kokoro no tarda en llegar, alarmado y corriendo por los pasillos como un loco. Aplica algunas curas algo más efectivas, pero nada parece servir en un momento así.

—Por el amor de Odín, ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? ¡Esta paliza la ha dejado fatal! Y siento ser tan directo, ¡Pero ahora mismo Yukiko está a las puertas de la muerte!

Souta no deja de mirarla angustiado ni un segundo. Hacía ya bastante que no se sentía tan espantado. El sudor empieza a bajar por su frente, sus ojos castaños están abiertos de par en par, y está al borde de un ataque de nervios, nada parece calmarle.

—S-souta...—le llama la enferma, con un débil hilo de voz, poco a poco volviendo a la consciencia.

—¡Yukiko!—responde a gritos.—¡Sigues viva! ¡Tranquila, estamos todos aquí!—intenta animarla. Todo acciones muy impropias de él.

—Doctor Kokoro...—le avisa ella, tosiendo con fuerza.

—No, no hagas eso, se te puede reabrir alguna herida. Respira, lentamente… Tranquila…

—S-señor H-houinbou...—continúa llamando.

—Servidor está aquí, no se piensa ir. Que esté tranquila la joven Yukiko, logrará recuperarse.—trata de tranquilizarla, tomándole la mano.


	23. Capítulo 22

Y después de una noche aparentemente más larga de lo que en realidad ha sido, los primeros rayos de sol, rosados y anaranjados, se filtran por la ventana enrejada, destruyendo la oscuridad nocturna. Contemplando el espectáculo con la mano a modo de visera, Souta se pone a pensar en que un amanecer es precisamente lo que Yukiko necesita ahora: arrojar luz sobre la oscuridad, tanto literal como metafóricamente.

Ni él ni su figura paterna han pegado ojo en toda la noche, aunque la morena en ningún momento ha mostrado indicios preocupantes. Están los dos cansados, Ryouken sobre todo, pero deciden llegar a la conclusión que un poco de sueño no les va a matar.

Cuando el sol se alza un poco más, la morena ciega mueve sus párpados inconscientemente, en señal de que se está despertando. Souta se fija enseguida, por eso no se pierde el momento en el que abre sus invidentes ojos, indicando que ya está consciente y despierta.

—Yukiko...—la llama el pelirrojo, serio e intentando controlar los nervios que le produce el acordarse de lo sucedido el día anterior.

La muchacha tarda unos instantes en reaccionar, pero cuando oye llamarla una voz familiar, intenta incorporarse en el futón.

—Souta…

Tan pronto como intenta levantarse, una expresión de dolor la invade, sujetándose la barriga. Ha dormido, pero sigue tan dañada internamente como acabó resultando de la paliza que recibió.

—No, no, no, no te muevas. Túmbate, no te esfuerces.—le aconseja Souta de inmediato, ayudándola a estirarse nuevamente.

—M-me duele mucho… N-no puedo moverme…—asegura la morena, con un hilillo de voz muy suave.

—Lo sé, lo sé… La somanta de golpes que te diste -que te dieron- ayer te ha dejado destrozada. El doctor Kokoro te operará hoy mismo. De momento, descansa.

—¿C-cómo?

—Que el doctor Kokoro te operará hoy. Lo sé, no estaba previsto para tan pronto, pero como no lo haga, no podrás llegar a esta noche siquiera.

—¿Q-qué has dicho…?

El pelirrojo se da cuenta de que el problema no es de compresión del mensaje; Yukiko no puede escucharle con claridad. El oído, probablemente el sentido que mejor conservaba, está empezando a fallarle. La enfermedad sigue atacando, y más que nunca.

—¿Qué le ocurre a la joven Yukiko?

—No escucha, señor Houinbou. El sentido de su oído se ha visto afectado… …Y es de los pocos que no había perdido totalmente. Mi mano está helada, y tampoco ha dicho nada. ...Ya ni puede sentir el frío.—explica el domador, empezando a asustarse de nuevo.

El miedo que ha empezado a experimentar se merma cuando ve que el doctor Kokoro es muy puntual y enseguida está en la celda.

—Era complicado, pero… Con todo lo que necesitaba, he estado improvisando una especie de quirófano en una sala aislada y colindante a la enfermería. Todo está listo. Llegó la hora: es ahora o nunca.—anuncia el moreno, visiblemente preocupado.

—No podemos perder más tiempo: andando.—Souta se levanta, decidido y muy serio.

Ryouken hace gesto también de intentar incorporarse, pero tanto su acólito como el doctor se lo impiden.

—Usted quédese aquí, maestro Houinbou. Ha pasado la noche en vela, y está cansado. Debe dormir.—le aconseja el médico de gafas,preocupado.

—Coincido con el doctor, señor Houinbou. Sé que está preocupado también, pero no tema. Iré yo en su lugar, y le informaré de todo, de verdad.—corrobora Souta, angustiado también por su figura paterna.

Tras mucho insistir, los dos hombres acaban convenciendo al anciano para que repose después de una noche en vela muy tensa.

—Vamos, Souta. El tiempo apremia. ¿Quieres que le traiga una camilla a Yukiko?

—No, no hace falta, yo la llevo. Puedo de sobras.

Souta se dispone a tomar a la morena en brazos para conducirla hasta la sala de operaciones donde se va a jugar la vida a todo o nada, pero antes una sosegada voz interrumpe.

—¿Podría el acólito aguardar un momento? Servidor tiene algo para ambos.

A tientas aunque asombrosamente preciso, Ryouken le quita a la morena la "campanita de la muerte" que tiene en el cinturón, que el día de ayer dio honor a su nombre cuando sonó. En su lugar, le pone otra, mucho más brillante.

—Señor Houinbou… Esta campana… ¿Es una de las dos suyas genuinas?—le pregunta Souta, algo sorprendido.

—Keh heh heh… Precisamente. Y la otra… Es para el acólito Souta.—pronuncia el asesino ciego, mientras le ofrece otra campana idéntica al pelirrojo.

El susodicho la acepta, estupefacto.

—Con estas campanas, ambos pueden estar en contacto sin necesidad de hablar. Basta con hacerlas sonar para que el otro sepa que su compañero está cerca. Es una especie de mensaje de esperanza, la manera material que servidor tiene para demostrar toda la dicha que les manda.—explica el anciano ciego, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

Ante algo así dicho por el que considera su verdadero padre, incluso Souta no puede evitar conmoverse. A pesar de su cansado oído, Yukiko también ha podido retener algo.

—Muchas gracias, señor Houinbou...—agradece, con la mano sobre la campana.—Le prometo que me pondré bien… S-se lo agradezco mucho...—insiste, con la voz quebrada y al borde de un llanto que nunca se mostrará.

—También de mi parte, señor Houinbou. Muchas gracias, la cuidaré bien.

—Servidor sabe que la cuidará bien. Y también sabe que cuidará bien de su campana.

Como de costumbre, las palabras del asesino ciego son todo un juego de palabras. Desde el principio, estaba pensando en Yukiko mucho más que en la campana. Y cuando ha dicho "campana", lo decía también por su "suzu", que simboliza la campana y que es como se refiere a Yukiko algunas veces. Sabe, por otra parte, que su acólito pelirrojo es lo suficientemente inteligente para percatarse, por lo que sonríe con una felicidad como nunca antes.

Despidiéndose de Ryouken, Souta coge a Yukiko en brazos con suma delicadeza, siguiendo al doctor Kokoro hasta la sala de operaciones, con el corazón encogido. Por el camino, ambos hacen sonar inconscientemente las campanas, con las que dicen 'gracias' al hombre que se las ha dado, quien decide dormir un rato, sin quitarse una sonrisa de su anciano rostro. Kuro y Tasuke están a su lado para vigilarle.

—Voy a acabar de prepararlo todo bien y a prepararme yo mismo. Mientras tanto, Souta, ¿Te importaría ponerle la bata?

Es obvio que Souta no piensa protestar al respecto. Mientras el doctor se acaba de preparar para la intervención, el pelirrojo cambia los ropajes japoneses de su compañera por una bata de hospital mucho más apagada. Lo único que le deja puesto de su indumentaria habitual es el collar de abalorios y el caballo de ajedrez, al cual añade también, redistribuyendo los abalorios, la campana de Ryouken.

Mientras tanto, Yukiko intenta llamarle, decirle algo, agradecerle tal vez, pero ya ni siquiera lo logra. La voz se le apaga antes de poder salir al exterior.

—Gracias, Souta. El resto es cosa mía. Voy a ponerle la anestesia ya, ¿Prefieres esperar fuera?

—No. Me quedo con ella.

El doctor Chusei Kokoro, ya vestido con indumentaria de cirujano y aparentemente nervioso, pese a que trata de evitarlo, lleva consigo una jeringuilla de anestesia general. Antes de que la morena quede inconsciente, sin embargo, el pelirrojo intenta decirle algo para esperanzarla un poco aunque sea.

—Buena suerte, Yukiko. Será complicado, pero seguro que todo irá bien. Yo estaré aquí.

Por su reacción, puede intuir que la muchacha ciega no ha podido escucharle. No por ello, no obstante, el domador va a darse por vencido. Hace unos escasos minutos, ambos han recibido algo con que darse un mensaje de esperanza e indicar al otro que están cerca de ellos. La campana. Cerca de Yukiko, Souta hace tañer la campana que Ryouken le ha dado. Insiste, hasta que la morena logra escucharlo.

—Souta...—susurra, casi inaudiblemente.

Ella lo sabe, sabe que no se la escucha. Pero tampoco va a rendirse ante algo así. Ella también tiene su propia campana en el cuello, que hace tañer para corresponder al mensaje de Souta. El repicar de las campanas dura unos instantes, hasta que el doctor Kokoro toma uno de los brazos de Yukiko y con gentileza le inyecta la anestesia. El efecto se extiende, se está quedando dormida. Antes de caer rendida a los efectos somníferos del fármaco, mueve la mano del brazo contrario, en señal de despedida. Souta recibe perfectamente el mensaje, cerrando pacíficamente los ojos.

La chica no tarda en cerrar sus ojos y quedar inconsciente. La anestesia da su resultado. La operación puede comenzar.

El doctor Kokoro se muestra tremendamente nervioso, pero debe evitarlo y mantener la sangre fría. Souta se queda ahí de pie un rato, el hecho de que el médico le haya avisado que la operación durará muchas horas no le detiene. Lo que sí empieza a incomodarle es el tener que ver imágenes "fuertes" con sangre por todas partes.

—Souta, no te preocupes. No es necesario que te quedes aquí todo el tiempo sin perderte ni un detalle. Estas cosas no son agradables de ver, así que eres libre de salir cuando quieras. No por ello Yukiko dejará de estarte agradecida, estoy seguro.

Después de meditarlo, Souta opta por salir de ahí en cuanto algo puede incomodarle. La primera parte de la intervención quirúrgica, según ha calculado el doctor Kokoro, puede tardar un buen rato. Rato que está dispuesto a aprovechar para saldar otros asuntos pendientes.

—Ahora tengo tiempo. Sé quién es el responsable de que Yukiko esté debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte ahora mismo. ...Vamos a ver qué tiene que decir esa sabandija tan hijo de puta al respecto.—espeta para sí mismo, con rabia.

El pelirrojo se aleja por el pasillo, y al primer guardia que encuentra, le comunica que quiere verse con el reo Yutaka Kazami, quien a su parecer, tiene bastante que explicar.

Sorprendentemente, no tardan demasiado en atender a su petición, llevándole a una sala donde un gordo cristal le separa de otra exactamente igual. Souta toma asiento en la silla y enciende el micrófono que le comunica con el otro lado, algo nervioso, pues tiene la sensación de que el tema de la conversación se desviará hasta llegar a tocar otras materias mucho más incómodas y con muy malos recuerdos, recuerdos que por mucho que no quiera admitir, le siguen afectando. Respira hondo.

En unos instantes, la otra puerta se abre. Puede comprobar como el guardia desactiva la alarma del brazalete para que el preso pueda pasar, cosa que a Souta le provoca risa y rabia al mismo tiempo.

Yutaka Kazami, un hombre al que conoce demasiado bien y más de lo que le gustaría, ocupa el asiento frente a él, tranquilamente, al igual que con un gesto indiferente, lo que siente por todo en la vida que no lleve su nombre, enciende el micrófono que hay en su lado. Con esto, se podría decir que la charla puede comenzar.

Al principio, ninguno dice nada, solamente miran hacia delante, el uno al otro, Kazami con una total pasividad y Souta muy serio, en los ojos furiosos todo lo que quiere reprocharle mezclado con un odio muy profundo.

—No tengo todo el día, muchacho. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que dime qué quieres de mí.—demanda, cerrando los ojos para sí mismo.

—¿...Cosas que hacer? Je. No parece que tengas mucho que hacer, sabes. Pensaba que estabas demasiado ocupado aprovechando tu sucia libertad para hacer cosas más sucias aún.—sentencia el pelirrojo, primero con una sonrisa irónica y luego totalmente serio.

—¿Libertad? Jovencito, cuando estás en la cárcel no tienes de eso. Y lo único sucio aquí es mi delantal de cocina, a la que debería volver cuanto antes…

—...Siempre igual. Siempre con la cocina del demonio. Pues esta vez no te gustará tanto, ya que la cocina te la ha jugado en contra.—le espeta Souta, cruzándose de brazos. —Quizás tú tengas tiempo para jugar, pero en mi caso no es así. Como ya te he dicho, tengo tareas que hacer, aparentemente no como otros...—responde Kazami, mirándole de reojo con su única orbe sana.

—...Oh, sí. Aquí el niñito tiene mucho tiempo para jugar, feliz de la vida. Además, estoy genial porque no juego solito.—comienza el pelirrojo, al principio inocentón, aunque luego cambia a una seriedad con indirecta.—En mi celda, tengo una amiguita con la que juego. Se llama Yukiko, ¿La conoces?—pregunta, ya conociendo la respuesta.

—No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, chaval. Alguien como yo no se dedica a conocer a todas las jovencitas que le rodean.

—...Ah, vale. Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que es una "jovencita"? Yo nunca te he dicho eso.—ataca el domador, serio.

Le reconforta ver que el repostero se da un poco por aludido, pero enseguida se recompone.

—Es increíble… Incluso una mente cansada como la mía puede acertar a la primera. Es curioso esto.—divaga Kazami, inexpresivamente.

—Ay, perdona, ya no me acordaba que acordarse de nada más que de uno mismo cansa mucho.—ironiza Souta, reprimiendo su furia.

—Muchacho, no deberías hablar a los mayores tan fríamente.

—...Encima viene a darme lecciones...—se dice a sí mismo, rabioso, y mirando hacia abajo.

Kazami puede imaginar, con esa mente supuestamente tan cansada, por dónde puede girar la conversación, y antes de que ocurra, hace gesto de marcharse ya.

—¡Eh, tú! Todavía no he terminado. No eres tan viejo como para echarte a correr cuando te conviene.

Ante la intervención, al repostero no le queda otra que volver a incorporarse, de mala gana.

—Escucha, viejo. No sé cómo, pero veo tu asqueroso pringue dulce por toda esta maldita cárcel. Y no sé por qué, lo veo aparecer justo cuando algo malo pasa. Y bueno, pensando que no haces más que joder al personal, pues me sorprende, claro. Sobre todo cuando la que esta vez se ha metido cerca de tus pringues es alguien que me importa. Lo digo porque sé de sobras que estás pringado hasta el fondo.

—Estos jovencitos y su imaginación tan activa… No tengo ni idea de que me hablas, muchacho. Como comprenderás, mis dulces no salen de la cocina, y mucho menos para manchar suelos o paredes, menudo desperdicio.

—¿No salen de la cocina? Oh, es curioso esto. Ahora resulta que eres un repostero mago. ¿Me podrías explicar, entonces, el truco que usaste para que una de esas porquerías tuyas acabase en el estómago diabético de mi amiga? ¡No sabía que el único que sabía de circo aquí era yo!—replica Souta, con unos ojos furibundos.

—Mis dulces son famosos, y como tales, es normal que la gente quiera compartirlos con el resto. Deberías decirle a la Yukiko esa que no acepte todo lo que le den los guardias. ...Porque por amiga, entiendo que es esa de la que me hablabas antes.—añade deprisa, antes de que Souta insinúe que sabe demasiado.

—Míralo ahora, el padre protector… Eres un hipócrita. ¿Ahora te dedicas a educar a todo el mundo cuando nunca lo has hecho?

Ante esta acusación, Kazami se ve mucho más afectado que hacía unos instantes, cosa que a Souta le extraña, pero no va a provocar que pare.

—Por otra parte, desperdicio o no, tus dulces acaban por arte de magia por el suelo, por la pared o pegados a las puertas. Diría que así hacen más servicio que en forma de dulce si no fuese porque cada vez que ha aparecido a Yukiko le ha pasado algo. Cuando se tropezó junto a la enfermería, cerca había una huella de ese pringue beis. Y cuando apareció medio muerta en la sala de trabajo, había una huella en la puerta hecha con el mismo mejunje. ...Demasiada casualidad, creo yo.

—...Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero creo haberte explicado ya que no soy el único que maneja mis dulces. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo si esa chica es torpe y no para de darse golpes con todo lo que se le cruza?

—Pues la misma que voy a tener yo si por accidente un perro negro te muerde el trasero mientras un mono pequeño te hace partirte los dientes.—le amenaza, medio indirectamente.

—¿Acaso me estás amenazando, jovencito?—contesta, algo furioso al principio.—Bah, es igual.

—Hay tantas cosas que te son igual que no sé por donde empezar.

—Supongamos, si quieres suponerlo, por un momento que el que esa niña se resbalase, le sentase mal ese dulce o apareciese con un pie en el otro barrio fue todo cosa mía. ¿Tendrías alguna forma de demostrar que fui yo?

—¿En serio vas a montar la clásica escena del 'No tienes pruebas'? Eres un jodido cobarde.

—Puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero si no puedes probar que hice nada de eso, no deberías hilar tan fino, chaval. Si todo eso no fuese un accidente, podría haber sido cualquiera.

—Tengo una pista para saber quién fue. El tipo en cuestión tiene su brazalete roto, ya que puede andar libremente sin que nadie le llame la atención. Solo hay un preso que tiene el brazalete hecho trizas. No debería ser difícil de demostrar, ¿Te importaría que lo comprobase?—le desafía Souta, picaresco.

—Escucha, chico. Yo no necesito demostrarte nada. Así que no puedes obligarme a que te enseñe nada. Y por mucho que vayas a decírselo al guardia, si no tienes nada contra mí, no hay motivo para comprobar nada. Así que, tú verás lo que haces. Souta golpea su mesa, con rabia. Sabe de sobras que las manchas de dulce no serán suficiente para probar que Kazami tuvo algo que ver con lo de Yukiko, y que aunque él mismo esté muy seguro de que fue él, sin pruebas no le servirá de nada. De nuevo, un ejemplo de la eficaz justicia de la que fue víctima. Pero nadie debe subestimar a Souta Sarushiro. Si algo se gira en su contra, improvisará y con su astucia se las ingeniará para conseguir sus propósitos.

—¡...Mierda! ¡Mierda!—blasfema, sobreactuando sin que nadie sepa que hace tal cosa.

Se ríe para sus adentros cuando Kazami parece estar muy aliviado.

—¡Y de mientras, Yukiko muriéndose!

El pelirrojo no menciona en ningún momento que Yukiko tiene una posibilidad de salvarse, solo refuerza el pensamiento de que se va a morir para que Kazami esté cada vez más seguro de que la muerte de la morena es cuestión de minutos. Sabe jugar con los sentimientos y pensamientos de la gente como el mejor.

—¡Anda, aprovecha y corre! Es lo que siempre has hecho. ¡Lárgate con tus asquerosos dulces, como siempre haces!—le recrimina, furioso.

—¿He de recordarte que esos pringues, asquerosos dulces como les llamas ahora, son lo que más comías de pequeño?

—...De pequeño, también me creía que eras un buen padre. Incluso yo cometo errores, sabes.

—Hm… Oye, hijo…

—¡Basta!—chilla de repente.—¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así, ni se te ocurra, ni se te ocurra! ¡Como me llames así te juro que…! —se altera Souta, golpeando la mesa y tapándose los oídos.

—N-no me das miedo.—asegura Kazami, con una pose algo espantada que le desmiente.—Por lo que he escuchado, estás en esta prisión por una venganza la mar de bien planeada, que demuestra que eres muy inteligente. No te estoy halagando, más bien lo contrario. Si de verdad eres tan listo, ¿Te vas a poner a llorar porque te llame por lo que eres?

—Tú no mereces ni una sola de mis lágrimas. Casi nadie las merece, pero tú, el último. Y para ser tu hijo, primero tendrías que ser mi padre, cosa a lo que ni te acercas. Lo único que compartimos es una sangre que me muero por derramar cada vez que te veo ese careto de bastardo.

—No sé si sabes que todo esto queda grabado...—interviene Kazami, cínico.

—¡Que graben lo que les dé la jodida gana! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te preocupa que tu reputación quede al descubierto y por lo tanto destruida? ¿Tanto te interesa? Pues sí. Nunca te ha importado nada más. Y eso yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

—…

—Eso, eso. Medita lo que te dé la puta gana, y mientras tanto, la gente muriéndose y a ti ni siquiera te importa. "¿Que mi hijo ha estado al borde de la muerte? Se me queman los bollos, no me incordies con tonterías. Han venido a preguntar de la tele. Mi pobre hijito está muerto, ay mi pobre hijo. ¿Entonces es cierto lo de tu hijo? Yo no tengo hijos." ...Eres un maldito cabrón.

—…

—Lo que dije antes es cierto. No mereces ni una sola de mis lágrimas. Eres quien menos las merece. Por eso, maldigo el día que lloré porque no venías a buscarme. Maldigo el día que creí que haberme alejado de ti fue una crueldad. Y maldigo el día que creí que eras buen padre. Si solo lo hubiese sabido antes… No estaría hecho una mierda. Todo por tu jodida culpa.

Souta está al borde de un ataque de furia. Todos los recuerdos se arremolinan en su mente, causándole un dolor muy profundo que nunca sanará. Todo por culpa de alguien al que todo le da igual. Todo por culpa de alguien que nunca se sentiría tan destrozado como él mismo se siente. Todo por culpa de alguien a quien nunca importó.

—Primero, Manosuke termina muerto innecesariamente a causa de una venganza que acabé llevando a cabo por culpa de que nunca te importé. Si ya el mundo me parecía un completo asco antes, imagínate después de perder a una de las dos personas a las que realmente le importaba….

Kazami sigue escuchando, con algo de incomodidad aunque para nada arrepentido ni similar.

—...Luego aparece Yukiko, quien pone todo su empeño por ayudarme y crear una confianza mutua después de mucho tiempo y dificultades… Y vienes tú y también haces que se muera. Joder.—masculla Souta, con rabia.—Te podrías ir un poco a la mierda… Y dejar de joderme la vida, sabes.

De repente, Kazami cierra los ojos, dejándose ver serio, aunque no afectado. El pelirrojo vuelve a sentarse en la silla, golpeando furibundo la mesa, rabia supurándole por cada poro de su piel.

—¿...Has terminado ya? Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de estas cosas. No tengo ganas de sacar ese tema.

Souta se podría esperar perfectamente algo así. Tampoco él se lo está pasando genial al recriminarle todo lo que hizo, además de estar reviviendo unas memorias muy dolorosas. Pero se prometió que se vengaría de Yutaka Kazami, y eso piensa hacer. Lleva preparando su plan desde hace un buen rato.

—¡N-no! ¡No te vayas! ¡No dejaré que te vayas sin que pagues por lo que le has hecho a Yukiko, vejestorio!—grita con energía, golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

—¿Lo que "yo" le he hecho? Eres pesadito, ¿Estás sordo? No puedes demostrar que yo haya hecho nada.¿O tienes alguna prueba que demuestre que fui yo?

—¡Y-yo…! ¡Y-yo…! ¡Grrr! ¡N-n-no!—se frustra el domador, lamentándose con rabia.

—Entonces adiós. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo, jovencito.

—¡Espera…! ¡Espera…!

No va a escuchar sus gritos. Sabe de sobras que Souta no puede probar que él hizo nada, por lo que no tiene ningún motivo para seguir escuchando las protestas del pelirrojo. No es el único. Souta también lo sabe, por supuesto que lo sabe. Aunque no por ello deja de gritar, y de simular que no va a darse por vencido. Todavía no le ha vencido, pero actuar como alguien que no quiere admitir ser derrotado hace creer a los demás que ha perdido. Maestría controlando a la gente.

Y cómo no, el domador de humanos vuelve a demostrar su valía. Sigue renegando para dar a entender lo que le conviene a Kazami, cosa que hace que el anciano siga ignorándole y abra la puerta para marcharse. Es cuando pone un pie fuera que Souta deja de gritar rabioso.

—Je… Je, je, je… Keh heh heh...—empieza a reír, con una expresión malvada.

Ni siquiera Kazami puede ignorar que su carácter ha cambiado radicalmente y se da la vuelta, para observarle riendo con malicia.

—Supongo que te ríes para no llorar, ¿Eh, joven?

—Ríete si te parece, viejo. Pero el que ríe el último ríe mejor. Ahí tienes mi prueba. Prueba que demuestra que solo pudiste ser tú.

—¿De qué me hablas…?—pregunta, con desdén.

—Has abierto la puerta. Incluso has puesto un pie fuera de la sala. Y no había ningún guardia. ...Y sigo sin oír tu brazalete sonar.—replica Souta, con confidencia y una sonrisa triunfal y pícara.

Cuando algo le intimida personalmente, Kazami sí puede darse por aludido. Ha pedido pruebas, y las ha obtenido. Ha subestimado al pelirrojo, y también tiene su merecido.

—Tu brazalete está roto. ...Tan roto como quiero ver tu cara...—farfulla el domador con furia.

Souta intenta controlarse, guardando todo el enfado que puede surgirle en forma de fuerza en su puño. Finalmente, y después de revivir tales momentos desagradables, no puede evitar abalanzarse hacia adelante y golpear el cristal, dando a ver que está ansioso de golpear a quién está detrás de él.

—¡Fuiste tú! ¡Fuiste tú, hijo de puta! ¡Tú intentaste matar a Yukiko! ¡Bastardo! ¡T-te juro que esto lo vas a pagar muy caro! ¡Te lo juro!—grita, desfogándose con el cristal.

Esta vez, Kazami sí que se asusta. Se podría decir que acaba de caer en su propia trampa. Y los ojos llenos de odio y furia del domador llegan a hacerle creer que puede estar diciendo eso muy en serio.

Mientras el anciano repostero intenta avisar a alguien antes de que Souta pueda llegar a informarles de cualquier cosa en su contra, el pelirrojo queda inusualmente descontrolado, gritando enfadado y dando golpes al cristal, cosa que se acentúa cuando recuerda el porqué de su odio, tanto la razón actual como la que se lleva gestando desde hace más de 19 años.

Sin embargo, todo eso dura poco tiempo. Los guardias no tardan en intervenir, en parte alertados por Kazami, quien va alegando que el domador se ha vuelto loco de atar y no para de inventarse falacias en su contra, producto de la rabia.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Como Yukiko se muera, te juro que te mato! ¡Bastardo! ¡Cabrón! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberla atacado, pedazo de cobarde! ¡Hijo de la gran puta!

Los guardias entran apresurados por la puerta y algo asustados consiguen reducir al pelirrojo hasta que deja de dar golpes al cristal y no tiene más remedio que reprimir su ira. Kazami, dedicando una última mirada de desdén y seriedad a su hijo biológico, aprovecha la confusión para escurrirse de la escena.

Para finalizar la escena de esa conversación tan dolorosa, Souta debe optar por calmarse, ya que los policías le han cogido, inmovilizándolo. Sigue furioso, pero en el fondo nunca ha sido un hombre que demuestra su enfado mediante golpes, aunque en este caso se ha dejado llevar un poco. La situación le supera emocionalmente.

El altercado que ha provocado sin quererlo no va a quedar impune. Aparentemente aplicando el convenio habitual, los agentes le imponen pasar un par de horas en una celda de confinamiento especial para castigar las malas conductas de los presos. Aunque resoplando y renegando, el pelirrojo no piensa oponer resistencia. Lo último que necesita son más problemas, y menos innecesarios.

Le fastidia porque ese tiempo podría pasarlo haciendo otras cosas más provechosas, como comprobar el desarrollo de la operación o charlar con su figura paterna y que le aconseje ante todo el estrés rememorado. Además, ese lugar tan lúgubre, poco espacioso, oscuro e inhospitalario le hace sentir solo. Muy solo. No es la primera vez que se siente así, aunque eso hace que le afecte más. El sentimiento de soledad solo trae consigo recuerdos desagradables, y una sensación de no haber mejorado nada en absoluto.

Acaba de descubrir como, cosa que no le sorprende, estaba en lo cierto en sus sospechas. Si alguna quedaba, ahora ya no existe duda que pueda interponerse en la idea de que fue Kazami quién intentó matar a Yukiko. No tiene ni idea de por qué haría algo así, cuando nada le importa más que sí mismo, sin embargo. Podría pensar en algo, pero la mala sensación de pesadumbre que le atormenta y el cansancio que lleva encima le impiden hacerlo. Si a eso le añade la soledad que le asola en ese momento, el sentimiento de que está harto se le acentúa.

—Yukiko… Señor Houinbou… Me gustaría estar con alguno de los dos ahora mismo…—se dice a sí mismo, tapándose las orejas, triste.

No le encuentra nunca sentido a permanecer de pie, por lo que se sienta apoyando su espalda contra la pared, mientras lanza un largo suspiro. No por ello deja de creer que está más solo. Lo único que parece acompañarle son unas profundas ganas de dormir. Un sopor que termina venciéndole.

La mente humana, aunque a veces piense en grandes tonterías, es sabia en el fondo. Si ve alguna oportunidad de refugiarse de algo desagradable, intenta aprovecharla. Por eso mismo, la mente de Souta, no precisamente en su mejor estado, aprovecha el anterior sopor para descansar y algo más importante: demostrarse a sí mismo, inconscientemente, de que no está solo en realidad.

"Porque un caballero nunca puede dejar a su rey indefenso"


	24. Capítulo 23

_Sus ojos se cierran, pesados, hasta que en a su alrededor, la negra oscuridad amenazante que le rodeaba se metamorfosea en una esperanzadora luz blanca que se extiende por todas partes. Extrañamente, se siente misteriosamente en paz. Al menos, parcialmente. Si sus cercanías expresasen el cómo se siente, entre los alrededores blancos aparecerían todavía manchas negras. Como en un tablero de ajedrez. _

_Cosa que, por otra parte, explica el porqué cierto alguien está caminando en ese metafórico tablero de ajedrez. _

—_Souta.—le llama el rubio de la cresta._

_ —Manosuke… Estás aquí...—se consuela Souta, con una sonrisa inocente, que trata de cambiar enseguida.—Pse. Para variar…_

—_No me digas que mi rey ha quedado desprotegido… _

—_...Más o menos. En realidad, "tu rey" está hasta las narices de todo. Y de todos. Bueno, casi todos. _

—_Je… Eso último me ha gustado—anuncia Manosuke, con una gran sonrisa._

—_¡E-eso no iba por ti! Cretino...—bufa el pelirrojo, algo molesto._

—_Bueno, como quieras. Entonces, hago que te despiertes, ¿Vale? Venga, buenos días._

—_¡E-espera, no! ...No quiero despertarme. No aún. En esa celda tan oscura me siento muy… Muy…_

_Debe de estar la mar de afectado. Está a punto de admitir el cómo se siente. Por suerte, según él, se ha dado cuenta._

—_Muy aburrido. No tengo nada con qué jugar, ni a nadie a quien aterrorizar. Y bueno… _

_No quiere que le pase, pero su mirada se desvía hacia abajo. Ni siquiera él puede ignorar lo solo que se ha podido sentir y lo angustiado que se encuentra. Intenta suspirar y aliviarse, pero no acaba de hacer efecto. _

_Manosuke puede llegar a ser muy torpe con cosas muy diversas, pero en cuanto se trata de Souta, está completamente pendiente de él. No piensa dejarle sufrir. Al menos, no más. Quizás un poco tarde para curar heridas pasadas, pero pronto para evitar algunas futuras. Por eso, tan pronto como comprueba que Souta se encuentra alicaído, la reacción es automática, ya que un guardaespaldas, entre otras cosas, ha de ser veloz: extiende sus brazos para recibir a Souta en su pecho, y tratar de que así mejore. _

—_Tranquilo, Souta, yo estoy aquí. Y quien dice aquí, dice dondequiera que estés. Y puedes gruñirme lo que quieras, no me pienso ir nunca. _

_El guardaespaldas podría esperarse recibir algún comentario burlón, incluso algo grosero, por parte del pelirrojo, pero finalmente no es así. Souta únicamente le abraza, con los ojos cerrados, aprovechando al máximo el momento. Por supuesto, Manosuke no protesta. Está ahí para protegerle, a cualquier precio. Además, los abrazos de Souta son su tesoro más preciado. _

—_Sabes de sobra que siempre estaré aquí, Souta. Ahora ya poco puedo hacer, pero si me dices quién anda por ahí jodiéndote, siempre puedo atormentarlo en modo fantasma, o algo...—sonríe el rubio, apartando ligeramente la mirada._

—_Je… Joder al personal tanto vivo como muerto. Muy propio de ti.—se conchaba Souta, riendo levemente._

—_Todo para proteger a mi rey. Me da igual vivo o muerto… Y lo sabes._

—_...Pse.—protesta, para evitar un "Sí, lo sé"._

—_Así que dime, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Saru?—le pregunta, atento._

—_Pues ya que estás, un par de cosas. La primera, ¿Los muertos tenéis, por casualidad, algún poder curativo?—pregunta, con cachondeo._

—_Soy un fantasma, Souta, no un hada mágica._

—_¡No me jodas, hace un tiempo eras un mago! Pero claro, qué podría esperarme de alguien cuyo apellido es "de pacotilla"._

—_Pero solo soy mago para ti. Y en un sentido bastante peculiar...—menciona, intentando quedar algo seductivo. _

—_Je, no me lo recuerdes o vas a tener que fregar las nubes del cielo de lo que voy a vomitar… Pues entonces, si no puedes, no podrías ayudar a que Yukiko se cure. Eso lo primero.—se ríe, para luego adoptar un tono más paulatino._

—_Yukiko… Ah, sí, esa chica morena. La animadora, espectadora, como sea, que me vistió de mago.—menciona, algo irónico._

—_Seh, ella. Y supongo que no tendrás nada para lanzar ninguna maldición…_

—_Caray con Souta, cómo te las gastas. Ya sé que me quieres, pero no creo que la pobre chica tuviese mala intención animándonos, así que no tienes que ser así con ella, hombre.—le pica, con una sonrisa._

—_¡Claro que no es eso, gilipollas! Solo tú puedes pensar tal subnormalidad como que quiero curarla para luego maldecirla. No, no es para ella. Es para… Para… Para el hijo de la gran puta que ha intentado matarla. ...Y el que me jodió a mí también en su momento, vamos.—espeta el pelirrojo, furioso._

—_¿Te jodió? ¡¿Quién cojones es ese cabrón?! ¡Le voy a partir la cabeza! —se alterna Manosuke, poniéndose a la defensiva._

_Souta ríe por lo bajini. Por muy enfadado que esté, ver a Manosuke en plan protector al estilo macarra siempre le ha hecho mucha gracia._

—_No puedo maldecirle, pero ten por seguro que le haré la zancadilla a ese cabrón. Y cuando termine, haré de guardaespaldas para esa chica, porque tú me lo has pedido. ¿Te sirve, Souta?—pregunta, incluso en una situación así, en el fondo con miedo de defraudarle._

—_Eres un idiota. Solo tú puedes tomarte una tontería así tan en serio. Y todo porque lo he dicho yo._

—_¿Y eso no te gusta?_

—_Ehm… Bueno, pues...—tartamudea, apartando la mirada y ruborizándose._

—_Je. Me encanta verte así. Eres tan mono… _

—_Qué ironía, ¿No, cara-caballo?—le devuelve, bufando. _

—_Y ahora, ¿No se te olvida tu tercera petición?_

—_¿Tercera? Y-yo solo te he dicho que tenía dos… Ya lo hablamos, Manosuke… El que no sepas contar no es algo de lo que tengas que enorgullecerte.—se mofa el domador, a carcajadas._

—_Es raro que tú no sepas algo, pero es por algo que no sabes. Tenía pensado un tercer punto desde el principio._

—_También es raro que tú pienses, sabes.—interviene, algo serio. _

—_Desde el principio, aunque no me lo pidieses, tenía pensado estar siempre contigo. Da igual que no me veas, pero cuando te sientas solo, como te ha pasado antes, recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí contigo. _

_Ante unas palabras tan bonitas y emotivas, totalmente impropias de Manosuke al menos en alguien ajeno a él, Souta no puede hacer más que ruborizarse y sonreír para sus adentros, hasta que esa sonrisa termina escapándose ligeramente hacia sus afueras._

_Aprovechando la oportunidad, Manosuke se le acerca y le regala, como de costumbre un tierno beso, beso que a Souta le encanta, hasta el punto de cerrar los ojos para vivir el momento mejor. Cuando Manosuke le besa, todas las pesadillas, todos los malos recuerdos, todas las angustias desaparecen mágicamente. Al final, puede que Manosuke sí que tenga algo de mago. Cuando Manosuke le besa, Souta no puede sentirse más protegido y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Es algo realmente mágico. _

_Entre besos y más besos, cada vez más hambrientos, las porciones negras en el emocional fondo se van difuminando poco a poco, volviendo a dejar ver un blanco inmaculado. Y con esa luz resplandeciente, tanto exterior como interior, Souta termina por despertarse._

—¡Reo Sarushiro!

Repentinamente, el pelirrojo abre los ojos. Sigue en esa oscura celda, aunque esa luz con la que ha soñado también se ha vuelto algo real. La puerta se encuentra abierta, iluminando cada recoveco de ese lugar tan tétrico e inhóspito.

—¿Eh?

—Ya ha pasado el tiempo de castigo. Puede marcharse. Esperamos que algo similar no vuelva a repetirse, ¿Está claro?

Más claro no puede estar. Lo ha entendido, pero la repentina claridad en sus ojos lo ha dejado un poco atontado, por lo que solo puede asentir con debilidad.

Al salir, medita qué puede hacer a continuación. Ha pasado un largo tiempo, pero sabe de sobras que la operación de Yukiko va a ser mucho más larga que eso, por lo que deduce que el doctor Kokoro seguirá en medio de la operación. Estima más oportuno no molestarle.

—Me iré a ver al señor Houinbou. A ver si ha descansado y se encuentra mejor.

Rumbo a la celda especial. Cuando llega, los animales le reciben con afecto, y él a ellos. Su figura paterna parece mucho menos cansada que anoche, y también le da la bienvenida.

—¿Sabe el acólito algo sobre la joven Yukiko?

—Bueno, en realidad no sé gran cosa. Estuve un rato presente, pero el doctor Kokoro me advirtió de que la escena quizás me sería algo violenta, por el exceso de sangre y, en fin, un cuerpo abierto, ya me entiende...—explica, no sin un escalofrío.

—Entiende. El doctor Kokoro hizo bien en proponerle eso al acólito. Si ese es el caso, el acólito Souta se ha debido de aburrir bastante esperando fuera. Podría haber regresado a la celda, con servidor, quien a pesar de estar durmiendo no protestaría por su presencia.

—Lo sé, lo sé… No he vuelto, por dos razones. La primera, la que usted ha dicho, no quería despertarle, aunque a usted no le importase, ya que sé que usted estaba cansado. Y claro, yo sería incapaz de molestarle a usted, ya sabe. Y bueno… Hay otro motivo.

A medida que avanza en su estamento, la voz de Souta aminora su volumen, para terminar con un suspiro. En conjunto,Ryouken puede deducir que no se trata de algo nimio. Escucha explicar a su acólito la decisión de ir a poner las cartas sobre la mesa a su principal sospechoso y en el altercado en el que ha acabado derivando, que solo ha servido para comprobar que sus sospechas no eran infundadas y para confinarlo a la celda de castigo por dos horas.

—Lo del castigo es lo de menos, es decir, algo así no me afecta demasiado.—asegura, sin necesidad de mencionar su sentimiento de soledad callado por su sueño con Manosuke.—Lo que pasa… Kazami quería matar a Yukiko, señor Houinbou. Ahora ya se puede estar seguro de ello en caso de que alguien no lo estuviese. Lo que no encaja… Es por qué alguien tan pasota como él haría algo así.

—Hm… Quién sabe… Es posible que ese hombre siga ocultando algo que nadie sabe...—medita Ryouken, serio.

—En todo caso, el daño ya está hecho. Yukiko se está debatiendo a vida o muerte, y eso ya no se puede cambiar. Pero… Es que como al final Yukiko…

Quiere evitar esa palabra tan desagradable, al igual que evitar que se está empezando a poner nervioso de de que eso llegue a ocurrir, sin embargo, Ryouken posa una de sus ancianas manos sobre la de su acólito.

—Servidor tiene fe en que la joven Yukiko saldrá bien parada de esta. No es la primera vez que se encara con la muerte… Y ahora no está sola. A parte de servidor, que siempre estará allí para ella, y el doctor Kokoro, que se está esforzando por salvarla… Ahora tiene al acólito Souta. En quien ha acabado confiando de verdad.

Souta desvía su mirada hacia el asesino ciego. La cálida sonrisa con la que pronuncia estas palabras también le ponen contento a él.

—..Sí, supongo que sí. Ahora… Después de este tiempo… Creo que he empezado a confiar en ella, señor Houinbou. No ha sido fácil, pero nada en mi vida ha sido fácil. ...Y todo ha sido gracias a usted.—agradece el pelirrojo, solemne.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor cree que le tiene en demasiada alta estima.

—Pero si es cierto, señor Houinbou, no sea modesto. Usted ha sido lo único que he tenido en mucho tiempo… La única persona a la que le he importado. Me ha salvado la vida incontables veces, siempre se ha preocupado por mí, incluso después de todo, me acogió en su 'casa' para ayudarme, para que curase mis heridas, para poder tener un futuro mejor después de todo lo que he vivido...—pronuncia Souta, con una expresión la mar de humilde.

Ryouken le escucha, posando sus ojos ciegos sobre él, con un gran orgullo y una mayor sonrisa.

—Además… Por si eso fuese poco… Gracias a usted he conocido a Yukiko, y gracias a usted estoy aprendiendo a confiar en ella. Estoy aprendiendo a confiar en alguien. ...Todo ha sido gracias a usted, señor Houinbou. Sin usted… Yo… Yo no...—titubea el pelirrojo, adoptando una expresión muy triste.

Antes de que llegue a quedar más afectado, Ryouken toma sus manos con delicadeza, cosa que le hace callar repentinamente.

—...También para servidor ha sido una gran alegría haber conocido a su fiel acólito. Fue él quien le salvó la vida, quien siempre le ha sido leal y en quien siempre ha confiado. Su acólito ha sido como un hijo propio para servidor, al cual servidor siempre estará feliz de cuidar y de ayudar a superar sus dificultades que le brinda y le ha brindado la vida, que pocas no son. Porque para servidor, su acólito Souta ha sido lo más importante que ha tenido en su vida, más incluso que la suya propia.

—Se...Señor Houinbou…

Las palabras de Ryouken y la gran sonrisa con la que las pronuncia hacen que Souta no pueda por menos que emocionarse. En realidad, él siempre ha tenido un padre que le ha querido y le ha cuidado. Por eso, por encima de los títulos de maestro o incluso el de figura paterna, el asesino ciego siempre será Ryouken Houinbou, su verdadero padre. Lágrimas se agolpan en los ojos del pelirrojo al recordar de nuevo unos episodios de su vida no muy agradables, por otra parte emocionado ante el recuerdo de su padre Ryouken.

—Señor Houinbou… G-gracias… Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… Se lo dijo Yukiko, pero igual pienso yo: La deuda que tengo con usted es impagable.—dice Souta, con los ojos todavía llorosos y la voz quebrada.

—Servidor no necesita pago alguno. Estando a su lado, su acólito Souta le hace feliz también… Le es pago más que suficiente.—anuncia Ryouken, con una cálida sonrisa.—Y es normal que la acólita Yukiko y él piensen parecidamente. Servidor les aprecia tantísimo…

—Creo que hago bien hablando en nombre de los dos, diciéndole que el sentimiento es mutuo, señor Houinbou.—responde el domador, con una sonrisa contenta y sincera.

Ryouken rara vez se ve sonriendo tan alegremente.

—Y porque sé que Yukiko le importa muchísimo, señor Houinbou, y también porque a mí también me importa mucho, no permitiré que a Yukiko le pase nada.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor se alegra enormemente de oír eso. Desde esta celda, servidor le manda mucha energía positiva a la joven Yukiko. Seguro que a ella le hará feliz estar con el acólito Souta en cuanto despierte… Ya que está seguro de que se va a despertar.

—Eso espero… Y una vez ella esté sana, seguro que por fin, los tres podremos estar mucho mejor, y más ahora que confiamos todos en todos. Seguro que es agradable...—supone Souta, esperando que así sea.

—Keh heh heh… Por supuesto. Servidor no sabe exactamente qué hora es, pero seguro que el doctor Kokoro ha hecho progresos significativos, ya que lleva bastante tiempo. El acólito podría ir a comprobar qué tal está yendo todo.

—¿Está seguro, señor Houinbou? No quiero dejarle solo...—se excusa el pelirrojo.

—Keh heh heh… ¿Quién dice que esté solo?

Contestando a la pregunta, Kuro empieza a ladrar y Tasuke a chillar, animados y acercándose al anciano asesino.

—Je. Por supuesto, ¿Cómo he podido dudar ante algo así?—ríe el domador, acariciando a ambos animales.

—Además, servidor tiene siempre el sentimiento de que sus dos acólitos le acompañan. Por lo tanto, servidor no podría estar mejor acompañado.—asegura el asesino ciego, riendo con simpatía.

—Bien, entonces voy a ver. Cualquier cosa, vendré a informarle. Cuídese, señor Houinbou.

Despidiéndose con afecto, Souta abandona la celda, directo al quirófano improvisado en la enfermería. Quiere comprobar por sí mismo qué tal le está yendo a Yukiko, y retransmitirle todo el ánimo que Ryouken le manda. Ahora que sabe que Manosuke debe andar cerca haciendo de guardaespaldas para ella y que Ryouken le manda energía positiva, está un poco más convencido de que la morena sobrevivirá.

Al parecer, cuando llega no hay ninguna imagen violenta que le impida entrar, así que lo hace. Yukiko, todavía inconsciente, por supuesto, está llena de vendas. Incluso hay alguna cubriéndole los ojos, aparentemente relacionado a la cura de su ceguera. Sin embargo, aunque a primera vista pueda dar la impresión de que esas vendas son para bien, la expresión preocupada y nerviosa del doctor Kokoro llegan a contradecirlo.

—Doctor Kokoro, ¿A qué viene esa cara tan seria?—le pregunta Souta, consciente de que eso en un médico puede ser algo grave.

—...Es por Yukiko. Ya le he aplicado todas las curas que necesitaba, tarea de titanes por cierto, pero… Creo que algo no va bien.

—¿Eh?—se altera Souta, de repente algo agitado.—¿C-cuál es el problema?

—No estoy seguro… Le he hecho algunas pruebas post-operatorias, y… Lo más probable es que haya perdido demasiada sangre.

—¿S-se ha desangrado?—inquiere el pelirrojo, cada vez más y más nervioso.

—La operación ha sido muy larga, y las condiciones no han sido óptimas, hemos de admitirlo. Si hubiésemos tenido un poco más de tiempo… Pero era necesario intervenir rápido, así que por eso… Es normal que en una operación se pierda sangre, lógico por otra parte, aunque tanto tiempo en el quirófano ha hecho que esa cantidad sea demasiada. Y por mucho que mis curas hayan funcionado, si no tiene suficiente sangre… Adiós muy buenas.—explica el doctor, sudando y recolocándose las gafas repetidamente.

De nuevo culpa del tiempo. Si ese bastardo no hubiese atacado a Yukiko, hubiesen tenido un poco más de tiempo y todo habría salido mejor. Souta maldice por ello, pero no es el momento más propicio. Como no hagan algo pronto, todos los esfuerzos del doctor habrán sido en vano, y la morena no sobrevivirá. No. No piensa permitirlo.

—¿Y no hay alguna manera de poder arreglarlo, doctor Kokoro?

—Claro, algo muy sencillo. Hacerle una transfusión de sangre, es decir, inyectarle sangre para que no muera. Pero esto no es un hospital, no hay sangre que pueda inyectarle, obvio…—continúa Chusei Kokoro, con pesar.

Es una solución simple. Tan simple que podría estar al alcance de prácticamente cualquiera, aunque no tenga ni idea de medicina. Souta no sabe prácticamente nada de medicina ni de farmacia ni de nada similar, pero no es ningún ignorante. Sabe cuál es la solución, y ante una situación así, y por alguien que le importa, ni se lo piensa.

—¡Yo le daré parte de mi sangre!—espeta de repente.

—¿C-cómo?—se sorprende un poco el médico.—¿Le darás tu sangre? ¡Pero Souta…! Yukiko ha perdido cantidades ingentes de sangre. Aunque le donases todo lo que ha perdido, ¡Podría ser peligroso para ti sacarte tanta sangre de golpe!

El pelirrojo, sin cambiar de idea, sacude la cabeza.

—Me da igual. Tanto el señor Houinbou como yo mismo tenemos grandes esperanzas en que todo salga bien. Si ha surgido un imprevisto y por suerte la solución es tan simple, ¡No podemos dejarlo ahora! Doctor Kokoro, pásele mi sangre a ella.—se ofrece el domador, sin tapujos.

Al doctor Kokoro le deja estupefacto la propuesta de Souta, pero inmediatamente empieza a meditarla.

—Bueno… Había una coincidencia, así que…—susurra, para sí mismo.

—¿Cómo?

—Ah, nada, no me hagas caso. Quería decir que tengo tu secuencia de ADN en la ficha de cuando hicimos esos análisis generales, así como la de Yukiko de cuando le hice el chequeo. Creo que vuestros tipos de sangre podrían ser compatibles… Lo único que como Yukiko es diabética, primero tendré que hacerte la prueba del azúcar.

—Je. Si es por el azúcar, no creo que haga falta preocuparse mucho…—afirma, irónico y de repente con algo de seriedad.

Sin perder ni un minuto más, el doctor Kokoro le hace dicha prueba, y como el mismo Souta se imaginaba, los niveles de azúcar son compatibles con su diabetes. Por lo tanto, el médico no tiene otra opción que aceptar la oferta del domador. Haciendo unos cálculos improvisados, determina cuánta cantidad le hace falta, y le asusta el pensar que es demasiada para extraerle a Souta. Sin embargo, él no parece intimidado.

—Cuando quiera.—declara Souta, descubriéndose el brazo apresuradamente.

No es gran fan de las agujas, pero no piensa protestar. Con algo de nerviosismo que intenta controlar, el doctor Kokoro empieza con la extracción de sangre. Incluso cuando advierte a Souta que está sobrepasando el límite de sangre que se puede extraer de una sola vez, el pelirrojo no le detiene, más bien lo contrario, le incita a seguir. Por mucho que Souta insista, llega un momento en el que el médico tiene que parar, o puede ser peligroso para Souta.

Por mucho que trate de decir que no pasa nada, y que le da igual la cantidad que haga falta, se ve a leguas que Souta se ha debilitado mucho de repente. Se muestra cansado, y con el brazo inmovilizado. Demasiada sangre.

—Souta, ya sé que no los soportas, pero tienes que comer dulce. Como no lo hagas, la sangre puede tener algún problema para regenerarse. Eres joven, y no deberías tener problemas, pero… Es por seguridad. Demasiada sangre.

Kokoro le trae un bollo de pastelería con chocolate y azúcar glas. A Souta se revuelven las tripas, no puede soportarlo. Es demasiado shock emocional para él. Aun así, hace un supremo esfuerzo y le da un bocado, entre arcadas y con amenaza de no poder tragar. Otro magnánimo esfuerzo, y logra engullir, repugnado a más no poder. Escalofríos le recorren todo el a bocado, tardando una eternidad y media, logra terminarse el bollo entero, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar tan poderosas que le asolan. —Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido hacer ese esfuerzo, Souta.—le felicita el doctor Kokoro.—Ahora, sin perder más tiempo, voy a inyectarle tu sangre a Yukiko. Le has salvado la vida, Souta.

Está muy cansado, pero hace un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, y acercarse a Yukiko. La contempla, profundamente sedada y vendada cual momia.

—Tranquila, Yukiko. Te pondrás bien. ...Te lo prometo.

Tras lo cual, saca la campana de Ryouken que tiene en su bolsillo y la hace sonar cerca de Yukiko, quien aunque esté anestesiada todavía puede percibirlo con y como esperanza, a pesar de que no pueda responder.

Retiene las últimas palabras del doctor, por lo que se alegra gratamente, pero pronto un extraño sueño le invade. Cierra los ojos, rodeado de nuevo de oscuridad. No sabe exactamente si se ha quedado dormido o se ha desmayado por la pérdida brusca de sangre, pero el doctor Kokoro tiene la certeza de que en poco tiempo se recuperará. Le acomoda en la camilla de la enfermería para que descanse.

—Bueno, Yukiko… Vamos allá. En el fondo, eres una chica afortunada. Que Souta se preocupe tanto por ti es una suerte que casi nadie tiene.—asegura Chusei Kokoro, sonriendo a pesar de la situación.


	25. Capítulo 24

Como si de un suspiro se tratase, nadie se percata y la noche llega pronto. El cielo se tiñe de un azul tan oscuro como una desesperación en la cual la única esperanza está manifestada en algunas pocas estrellas que brillan en medio de la alfombra sombría.

Debido a la desmedida transfusión de sangre, Souta continúa dormido profundamente, reponiendo fuerzas como efecto de la extracción de sangre a lo que supuestamente el desagradable azúcar debería ayudarle. Mientras tanto, el doctor Kokoro inyecta dicha sangre que ha extraído del pelirrojo a la morena, quien sigue sedada, vendada y sin dar señales.

El médico confía en que tal cantidad de sangre, que no es poca, ayude a Yukiko a recuperar la que ella misma ha perdido, para que su recuperación vaya sobre ruedas. Le inyecta la sangre y espera un rato, para que haga su efecto.

Cuando ese rato pasa, el doctor Kokoro vuelve a hacerle unos análisis, para comprobar que la sangre ajena ha sido bien asimilada y todo va bien. Sin embargo, nervioso, vuelve a toparse con otro problema.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡N-no es posible! Con toda la sangre que le ha dado Souta…. ¡No puede ser que aún necesite tanta más!—chilla el doctor para sí mismo, sujetándose la cabeza.

Casi como si le hubiese escuchado mascullar que hay un problema, la puerta de la enfermería se abre con suavidad. Primero accede Kuro, con andar tranquilo y majestuoso, al lado de Tasuke, quien a pesar de estar algo más alicaído que de costumbre sigue mostrando su personalidad divertida. En último lugar, y sujetándose delicadamente a Kuro, Ryouken, con andar lento y algo pesado.

—Buenos días al doctor Kokoro… Es decir, buenas noches.—le saluda el asesino ciego, seguido por un ladrido y un chillido.

—Maestro Houinbou… Qué sorpresa, me esperaba que usted estuviese ya dormido.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor no iba a dormir tan fácilmente en una noche como esta. El doctor debe de estar terriblemente agotado, a juzgar por su voz apagada…

—Un poco… Pero nada que no pueda soportar. En realidad, estoy desquiciado por otra cosa…

—¿Podría compartirla con servidor? Le gusta estar informado pese a pasar sus días en una celda aislada…

Tan brevemente como consigue, le explica a su maestro el cómo el acólito pelirrojo decidió darle una parte generosa de su sangre a Yukiko, estando incluso dispuesto a sobrepasar el límite, ya que la morena la necesitaba por la pérdida de sangre en la operación, para así poder curarla. Por consiguiente, él quedó dormido, pero ahora, resulta que el esfuerzo de Souta no es suficiente, pues la morena ciega precisa todavía demasiada sangre pese a haberse repuesto. Y en su estado débil post-operatorio, regenerar tal cantidad por sí sola será muy complicado, prácticamente imposible.

—Hm… Entiende...—murmura Ryouken, mortalmente serio.

—Por eso, ya no sé qué más hacer, señor Houinbou. Después de tanto esfuerzo, incluso por parte de Souta, sería un verdadero fastidio perderla por algo tan sencillo de solucionar. Y todo porque no hemos dispuesto de tiempo...—suspira el doctor Kokoro.—Yo estaría dispuesto a donarle parte de mi sangre, pero eso no es posible. Mi tipo de sangre no es compatible con la suya, si le inyectara mi hemoglobina la dañaría todavía más. Y no puedo extraerle más sangre a Souta ni aunque me lo consienta, entonces su salud propia estaría en peligro...

Lanzando un gran suspiro de desesperación, el doctor Kokoro se echa las manos a la cabeza, preocupado y frustrado después de tanto esfuerzo. Al mismo tiempo, el anciano asesino baja la mirada, meditando para sus adentros, con una gran seriedad. Está de acuerdo con su subordinado: ha sido un gran esfuerzo por parte de todos, y la solución al imprevisto es asequible, sería una verdadera pena. ¿No hay manera de arreglarlo?

Pero Ryouken no piensa permitir que la pérdida de uno derive en la pérdida de otro, porque sabe que si Yukiko muere, Souta no confiará nunca en nadie más, lo que será su pérdida. Y alguien que les quiere tanto no piensa permitir que nada de eso pase. Así que, si ha de hacer cualquier cosa, la hará.

—Doctor Kokoro. Servidor también está dispuesto a dar su sangre a su joven acólita.

Evidentemente, la decisión sorprende al médico, aunque la faz seria implantada en el anciano le hace ver que lo dice muy en serio. A pesar de que la decisión de Ryouken demuestra mucha calidez, a su subordinado no se le escapa un escalofrío que le recorre la columna.

—Se...Señor Houinbou…—le llama su subordinado, echándose una mano a la boca, ojiplático.

—¿El doctor podría comprobar si el tipo de sangre de servidor es compatible con el de ella? Si es así, no dudará en darle su sangre… Para salvarla.

—Pero… Señor Houinbou… Eso es...—tartamudea el médico. Ryouken sabe por qué su aprendiz se encuentra tan incómodo, pero pese a eso debe insistir en que lo compruebe, ya que el tiempo apremia. Finalmente, el doctor llega a la conclusión de que la sangre del asesino ciego es de tipo neutra, por lo que, dentro de lo que cabe, podría llegar a ser compatible. Pero pese a eso…

—Pues… Yo… Por poder… Supongo que sí que podría…

—Fantástico. En ese caso, no hay más tiempo que perder. Cada segundo cuenta, y ya que anteriormente el tiempo ha jugado en contra, que no permitan que pase de nuevo.

—...Yo… ...Yo… ...Lo siento. No puedo.—masculla el doctor Kokoro, bajando la mirada y quedándole la cara ensombrecida.

Ante la negación, Ryouken no se sorprende, ni se mosquea. Solamente puede sonreír: es justo lo que se esperaba de su subordinado.

—Keh heh heh…

—Señor Houinbou… Estoy seguro de que ya sabe por qué… Y entonces, espero que entienda también que yo… Yo no puedo hacerle eso…

El asesino ciego solo sonríe melancólicamente, sin decir nada de momento.

—D-de verdad, no me malinterprete… Aprecio enormemente su buena fe, pero… U-usted es mayor, señor Houinbou… Si le extraigo toda la sangre que Yukiko necesita… ¡S-su cuerpo no podría regenerar esa cantidad de sangre!—le explica, con miedo.—¡Y sin sangre, usted…!

El moreno de las gafas contempla con sus ojos verdes a su anciano maestro. Sabe que sabe cuál es la palabra tan dura que viene a continuación. Pese a eso, la sonrisa no se le borra.

—No pasa nada. Pese a todo, servidor está dispuesto. Todo sea por sus acólitos, y si es por ellos, servidor está dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio. A pesar de lo que esto supone…

El doctor Kokoro, ante las emociones del momento, incluido un fuerte nerviosismo, no puede evitar echarse a llorar.

—P-por favor… N-no me pida eso, señor Houinbou… Yo… N-no puedo hacerle esto, no puedo...—suplica el médico, secándose los ojos.

—¿Está el doctor Kokoro desobedeciendo las órdenes de su maestro?—le impone Ryouken, sonriendo.

—Y-yo… Y-yo… N-no quiero desobedecerle, señor Houinbou, de veras no quiero… P-pero por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso…—...Servidor le salvó la vida a la joven Yukiko en su momento. Aunque todo indicaba que moriría en breve, ha seguido viva todo este tiempo. La vida le ha querido decir que todavía tenía algo por lo que vivir. Y ella nunca se ha rendido.—pronuncia Ryouken, solemne.—Llegó con todos después de tantas dificultades, y conoció al acólito Souta. Ahora, confían el uno en el otro, él mismo se lo ha dicho. Sin sus acólitos, la vida de servidor no tiene sentido. Si uno falta, el otro faltará de la misma forma. Perder a cualquiera de ellos heriría seriamente a servidor. Por lo tanto, su voluntad es esta. Y está dispuesto a pagar el precio que eso supone.

Ante estas palabras, el doctor Kokoro no puede por menos que acentuar sus lloros, desconsolado. Sabe de sobras que no podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión, y admira que quiera tanto a sus acólitos hasta ese punto extremo, pero la tarea que le está encomendando es algo que, con el respeto que le tiene a su maestro, le supera.

—Keh heh heh… Servidor entiende que es algo difícil. Precisamente por eso, se alegra de confiar tal tarea a alguien que le tiene en tan alta estima. ….Servidor le da las gracias por todo lo que el doctor Kokoro ha hecho por él todo este tiempo. ...Tiene su mayor respeto.—le asegura, la mar de sincero.

Esto solo hace que el doctor Kokoro se emocione más y reciba el cumplido como el mejor que le han hecho en su vida.

—Así que se lo pide por favor. El doctor sabe el aprecio que servidor tiene por él, entenderá la estima tan especial que servidor tiene por sus acólitos. Sabe que no puede dejar que ninguno de los dos se lastime. Y más cuando todo esto no ha sido precisamente una coincidencia.

Mientras su maestro habla, el doctor lo medita todo, y entiende que Ryouken está en lo cierto de la manera más amable posible. Aprecia de una manera su gentil gesto, y por el respeto que le tiene, y aunque le duela más que nada, debe aceptar la voluntad de su maestro.

—Maestro Houinbou...—le llama, sonriendo y llorando alegre y amargamente al mismo tiempo, mientras le dedica una reverencia de respeto.

Ryouken en ningún momento ha dejado de sonreír, para demostrar que su decisión es irrevocable. Esta vez, acentúa la sonrisa. Para darle las gracias a su subordinado por todo.

El asesino ciego toma asiento paulatinamente, ayudado por el doctor. Sin que nadie le diga nada, él mismo se remanga de un brazo, y cerrando los ojos, deja que el doctor Kokoro, quien no deja de llorar en ningún momento, extraiga de su brazo toda la sangre que necesita para curar a Yukiko. Al monje budista le molesta, incluso le duele, y aunque en su cara aparece algún espasmo de dicho dolor, no por ello abandona la sonrisa que expresa la felicidad que siente por ayudar a sus dos acólitos.

Cuando el médico termina, Ryouken nota una gran sensación de cansancio, que le deja muy debilitado, cosa que provoca que el moreno siga llorando, conmovido.

—..Servidor sabe que lo hará, pero necesita pedírselo. Por favor, que el doctor Kokoro cuide mucho de los acólitos. Aunque servidor nunca dejará de hacerlo.

—...Se lo prometo. Se lo prometo, señor Houinbou… Se lo prometo… —le repite una y otra vez, con los nervios acumulados.

El anciano le tiende la mano, con respeto, mano que el médico acepta con un mayor respeto todavía, tembloroso, pero muy feliz de tener a alguien como Ryouken como su maestro.

—...Ahora… A servidor le gustaría volver a su celda. Todavía le gustaría hacer una cosa antes.

—Y-yo mismo le acompañaré.—se ofrece, con otra reverencia.

Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, Ryouken llega a la conclusión de que antes de volver a su celda debe hacer algo. Primero, y con la ayuda de los animales, se acerca a la inconsciente Yukiko, por quien ha hecho un gran esfuerzo y no le ha importado si es por ayudarla.

—Que la acólita Yukiko se recupere muy pronto. Servidor siempre deseará lo mejor para ella, y le da las gracias por las lecciones sobre la vida que le ha enseñado. Incluso el día de hoy, servidor no se ha arrepentido ni una sola vez de haberle salvado la vida. Porque ella lo ha merecido. Gracias a la acólita Yukiko.—le dice, con una sonrisa, mientras le toma la mano.

Acto seguido, el anciano le acaricia la mano con ternura y sin necesidad de vista, se inclina hacia ella y le da un cálido beso en la frente. Por último, con suavidad, hace sonar la campanita que la joven tiene en su cuello. Su símbolo, que ahora ha pasado a ella también.

—Y ahora… ¿Dónde se encuentra el acólito Souta?

—E-está en la enfermería, le dejé durmiendo para que se repusiera de la transfusión. Venga, yo le indico…

Kuro y Tasuke siguen a ambos hombres con una lentitud que indica respeto. Ambos, aunque sin hablar, también pueden intuir algo de lo que está pasando.

—Está delante de usted, señor Houinbou.—le indica el moreno de las gafas, con una sonrisa humilde.

Frente al asesino ciego está su acólito pelirrojo, Souta, todavía profundamente dormido. Alarga su mano, y con ternura le acaricia sus largos cabellos, y luego su cara, haciéndose una imagen mental de cómo es una vez más.

—Keh heh heh… Su fiel acólito...—murmura Ryouken, con una voz muy suave que se desliza entre su sonrisa.

Cuando le toma la mano, como ha hecho con Yukiko, nota que Souta tiene algo cogido: lo comprueba mejor, y deduce que es la campanita que le ha dado al comenzar el día. Sonríe un poco más ante este hecho.

—Souta… Servidor siente mucho esto. Sabe que esto será muy duro para él… Pero se alegra de que, por lo menos, ahora tenga a alguien a su lado. Ahora tiene a Yukiko, incluso se ha sacrificado por ella, cosa que demuestra que ha progresado muchísimo. Servidor no podría desear tener un hijo mejor. Está muy, muy orgulloso de él. Servidor le agradece que le salvase la vida aquella ocasión, y lo leal que le ha sido desde entonces. Por eso, y por muchas más cosas que no le daría tiempo a decir… Gracias al acólito Souta.

Ryouken se inclina y le da un cálido beso en la frente, mientras le acaricia la cara en un gesto muy tierno. Mientras lo hace, miles de recuerdos felices asaltan su memoria anciana, que sigue siendo precisa, y le provoca una felicidad desbordante que incluso a alguien como él le emociona muchísimo. Hace sonar la campanita que tiene el pelirrojo en su mano, un símbolo que también él ha heredado como hijo suyo que es y siempre ha sido. Esa campanita, o más importante, el portador original, es algo que Souta siempre guardará en su corazón.

—...Servidor está listo.—pronuncia Ryouken, solemne.

—¿Está usted seguro, señor Houinbou?—pregunta el doctor Kokoro, con una sonrisa tristona.

—...La verdad es que no. Nunca podría estar listo para esto. Para dejar a sus acólitos. Pero basta con saber que nunca les abandonará, jamás. Así que, sí.

—...Muy bien.—asiente el doctor, de nuevo una lágrima bajándole por la mejilla.

Con un gesto solemne, Ryouken echa un último vistazo ciego hacia sus dos acólitos, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Incluso ahora, muchísimos recuerdos le asolan. Hace una especie de reverencia con la cabeza, y la sonrisa se le vuelve temblorosa. Aun así, no se arrepiente de haber salvado, de nuevo, a sus dos acólitos. Y no se arrepentirá nunca.

El doctor Kokoro, con muchísima delicadeza, escolta a Ryouken hasta su celda, donde le acomoda cerca de su altar.

—¿Podría…? ¿Podría el doctor Kokoro acercarle papel y el punzón, por favor? Servidor cree que le queda algo por hacer...—susurra, suavemente.

Como cabe esperarse, el médico accede a la petición sin rechistar.

—Si no necesita nada más… Me vuelvo al quirófano. Le aplicaré esa sangre a Yukiko… Para salvarles.

Salvarles, en plural. No es un hombre de letras, pero sabe usar correctamente el número de las palabras. Y esta vez también lo ha hecho.

—Adelante. Servidor desea por encima de todo que se salven. Y servidor confía en su subordinado muchísimo.

Con otra reverencia, el doctor Kokoro abandona la celda y a toda prisa vuelve al quirófano improvisado, donde inyecta la sangre que le ha dado su maestro para que se pueda salvar. Esta vez sin peligro.

Esta vez, no hay más imprevistos. El cuerpo de Yukiko no reacciona negativamente al nuevo suministro, y sus niveles de sangre se estabilizan, quedando la morena fuera de riesgo a causa de la pérdida de hemoglobina que podía dar al traste con toda su cura. Ahora, solo hace falta esperar a que el cuerpo termine de asimilar muchas cosas y, por último, a un nuevo despertar. Cuando termina, el doctor Kokoro suelta un suspiro y una media sonrisa. Está agotado, y en su interior hay una mezcla de sentimientos muy poderosa.

En ese momento, está convencido de que Yukiko está estabilizada, y podrá recuperarse muy bien. Todo gracias a dos personas que han dado muchísimo por ella. También en un sentido literal.

Ya ha terminado con su trabajo, con todo lo que podía hacer por su parte. Solo queda dar un poco de tiempo al tiempo. Observando a Souta y Yukiko, ambos dormidos, el doctor abandona ese improvisado quirófano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí por seguridad, y se dirige con andar callado a la celda especial.

Al llegar, distingue entre las sombras unas luces tembleques y difuminadas procedentes de unas pocas velas que hay encendidas, que permiten distinguir la silueta de Ryouken, sentado sobre un almohadón con las piernas cruzadas, en pose de meditación y sujetando un taco de papeles, papeles que dobla con mucho cuidado a tientas y guarda en un sobre que cierra derramando un poco de la cera de las velas sobre él, todo guiándose únicamente por el tacto. Los dos animales parecen haberse quedado dormidos a su lado.

—...Maestro Houinbou.—saluda el doctor, con una reverencia de respeto.—Todo ha salido bien. Yukiko ya se muestra estable con la sangre inyectada y Souta está completamente repuesto. Ambos, aunque dormidos, se encuentran bien.—declara, sonriendo.

—...Keh heh heh… Estupendo. Servidor no podría ser más feliz.—anuncia el asesino ciego, sonriendo.

Tras una breve pausa, Ryouken añade algo, tras lo cual se forma un denso silencio.

—...Ahora servidor ya ha terminado con su misión aquí.—susurra, cerrando sus ojos mientras no deja de sonreír.

Como toda respuesta, el doctor Chusei Kokoro no puede reprimir otra lágrima acompañada de una sonrisa temblorosa, al mismo tiempo que vuelve a agachar la cabeza, solemne, con una mano en el pecho.

Ha sido una noche cargada de emociones de toda clase, muy dura para todos. Pero como todo en la vida, se acaba. Los primeros rayos de sol del alba hacen honor de su presencia, llenando el cielo de mil colores distintos, bañando todo de luz.

—"Cuando una luz se apaga, otra se enciende simultáneamente." Ahora, la vida de ambos acólitos estará llena de luz, por lo que esa otra que se apaga puede estar orgullosa, pues el haberse apagado ha supuesto que no solo una, sino que dos brillen más que nunca en su lugar. Además, es un apagón muy metafórico. ...Hacía muchísimo tiempo que un servidor no veía la luz.

"Cuando una luz se apaga, otra se enciende simultáneamente." Aunque esta vez, es una bondadosa luz la que se apaga para encender otras dos. Las dos luces de sus ojos.


	26. Capítulo 25

Los primeros rayos de sol, envueltos de una impresionante luz llena de brillo, de la mañana se cuelan por la ventana de la enfermería, incidiendo suavemente sobre la clara piel y los cabellos carmesíes de Souta, quien perezosamente abre los ojos y se incorpora. El dolor de su brazo y su cansancio han desaparecido por completo. Su sangre se ha regenerado del todo. Todo en él está correcto.

—¿...Doctor Kokoro?—titubea, levantándose de la camilla y accediendo al quirófano improvisado.

Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con Yukiko vendada en su camilla, todavía sedada, y con Chusei Kokoro sentado en una silla cercana, apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas, echado hacia adelante con un gesto cansado. Después de tanto trabajo debe de estar rendido, es lo que se le ocurre a Souta.

—Souta… Has despertado ya. Buenos días. ¿Qué tal todo?—pregunta, con voz débil y una sonrisa lastimera.

—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal Yukiko? ¿Aún no ha despertado?—inquiere el domador, apresurándose hacia uno de los laterales de la camilla de su amiga.

Siguiéndole, el médico se alza trabajosamente de su asiento, y con andar agotado, se sitúa cerca de él.

—Ya respira… Y ni siquiera lleva oxígeno. Eso es que todo ha ido bien, y que la transfusión de mi sangre ha sido efectiva, ¿Cierto?—deduce el pelirrojo, aparentando seriedad cuando está contento de que así haya sido.

—Oh, sí… Sí, sin duda. No creo que tarde en despertarse. Solo así veremos… Si todo está correcto.

Souta toma de nuevo la campanita de Ryouken y la tañe cerca de la cara de la morena.

—¿Yukiko? ¿Puedes oírme?—le pregunta, pensativo.

Es entonces cuando Souta comprueba que, como si estuviese durmiendo en una cama normal sujetándose las sábanas mientras se tapa, las manos de Yukiko están flexionadas, cerca de su cuello.

—Yukiko, toca la campanita de tu cuello si puedes oírme. ¿Vale?

Mientras se lo pregunta, hace sonar de nuevo su campana, para que ella, aunque inconsciente, pueda escucharle. La respuesta tarda un poco en llegar, pero finalmente llega. La mano de la morena, muy delicadamente, roza la campanita que tiene en su cuello, haciéndola sonar ligeramente.

—¡Hala! M-me ha escuchado, doctor Kokoro, ¡Yukiko puede oírme! Eso es que está volviendo en sí.—se sorprende Souta, boquiabierto.

Para convencerse más, vuelve a probarlo. Tañe la campana una vez más, y como réplica así lo hace Yukiko. No importa cuántas veces lo pruebe, el resultado siempre es el mismo. Souta no puede evitar llegar a la conclusión de que está volviendo en sí. Y como pocas veces se equivoca, esta vez también lleva la razón.

—Hmpft… Hmpft.. Hum…

—¡S-se está despertando!—se asusta Souta, de sopetón.

Muy lentamente, Yukiko logra incorporarse en su camilla, algo sorprendida.

—¿H-hum? ¿D-dónde…?

—¡Yukiko!—la llama Souta, ojiplático.

—¡Souta!—le llama ella, en retorno, con una voz mucho más sana que la que tenía antes de la operación.

La morena, visiblemente sorprendida, estira sus brazos para tratar de ubicarse, a lo que Souta le da las manos para corresponderla.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. ¡Maldita sea, esto es impresionante!—bufa, estupefacto.

—Buenos días, Yukiko.—la saluda el médico, más tranquilo.—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Pues… E-es algo muy extraño… Me noto distinta a antes… C-como más ligera. C-creo que… Físicamente, nunca me había sentido mejor.—declara, con una sonrisa bajo los vendajes de su cara.

—¡M-menos mal! Joder, me has asustado.—confiesa el pelirrojo, tapándose los oídos.

—Eso quiere decir que ahora tu enfermedad ya está curada. Estarás un tiempo bastante tocada, ha sido una operación muy muy complicada… Pero te pondrás bien, espero.—interviene el doctor, solemne.

—Q-qué bien…

—¿E-eso quiere decir...Que ya no se morirá?—pregunta Souta, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Creo que yo misma te puedo responder, Souta. No. No creo que me muera ya.—replica la morena, sonriendo cálidamente.—Yo misma lo noto. Ya no hay enfermedad. Ahora hay salud. Algo que me era desconocido hasta hace poco. Y… Me pica la nariz, huele a medicina aquí, ¿No es cierto? El calor de la manta es algo muy agradable… Nunca te había oído más claramente, y ahora noto que hay saliva sobre mi lengua… Ahora… Es como si estuviese viva de verdad, sabes.—explica Yukiko, maravillada.

El doctor explica que es cierto, porque ahora la muchacha ha recuperado sus sentidos, cosa en la que Souta cae en seguida.

—Entonces… Un momento… ¿Entonces puede ver? ¿Ya no es ciega?

—...En principio, no debería serlo. Con la tecnología tan avanzada que hay ahora, debería poder ver bien. —¡Estoy ansioso por verlo, venga ya, esto es muy fuerte! ¡Quiero verlo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo!—se autoanima Souta, empezando a sonreír como un bobo.

—Yukiko, mantén tus ojos cerrados en todo momento. Voy a quitarte la venda, y cuando te dé la señal, los abres, ¿De acuerdo?

—M-muy bien...—accede la morena, algo nerviosa.

Como ha indicado, el doctor Kokoro le desata la venda de los ojos, hasta dejar sus párpados cerrados con fuerza al descubierto. Souta, deseando ser testigo en primera fila, se acerca a ella, para poder comprobarlo. El médico le toca los párpados por fuera, frotando un poco para extender el líquido lacrimoso que actúa de barrera para que la luz no dañe sus ojos. Algo completamente nuevo para una ciega.

—Adelante, Yukiko. Abre los ojos.

Nada más que la morena abre sus ojos, Souta no necesita que ella se lo corrobore o ninguna otra prueba para saber que todo ha funcionado. En lugar de una orbe completamente blanquecina, ahora se distingue la pupila, de un negro muy brillante, rodeada por un iris color marrón castaño. El ojo ahora tiene sus características normales, ahora que también ha recuperado su función normal: la de la vista.

Lo primero que Yukiko ve, ahora que puede, es una cara que hasta ahora solo había podido imaginarse: piel clara, ojos pardos y una cara rodeada de cabellos largos y rojos. Sabe de sobras quién es, y sonríe contenta al poder verle por fin.

—S-souta… Es… ¡Es increíble, puedo verte!—exclama, feliz.—¡P-puedo ver! Ya… Ya no me acordaba… De cómo era el mundo a mi alrededor. Y ahora… ¡Ahora puedo ver, es maravilloso!—se sorprende Yukiko, mirando a todas partes ahora que puede.

Como si quisiese asegurarse, la morena desliza su mano, ahora con el tacto al máximo rendimiento, sobre la cara de Souta, para recordar cómo se lo imaginaba antes de verle.

—Que sí, que sí, soy yo. No te lo crees, ¿Eh? Bueno, yo tampoco.—asegura Souta, con una leve risa.

—Bien, pues parece que todo ha salido de perlas…—declara el doctor Kokoro con una sonrisa, aunque la mirada se le apaga, y mirando hacia un lado, añade algo por lo bajini.—Bueno, casi todo…

—Sí, todo ha salido bien. N-no tengo palabras. Muchísimas gracias por todo.—agradece, con una gran sonrisa.—¡Vaya, es todo tan…! ¡Raro! Pero es mucho mejor que estar rodeada de oscuridad siempre. Ahora veo colores… Muchos colores que ni siquiera recuerdo.

—Mira… Oh, macho, qué alivio poder usar expresiones con "mirar", "ver" y eso...—ríe Souta, con sorna.—Mi pelo. Este color es rojo. La bata del doctor Kokoro es blanca. El color de sus ojos es verde. ¡Ah! Tu kimono es azul, y el vestido es morado. ¿Ves?

—Todo a su tiempo, esto es acostumbrarse, Yukiko. Nosotros no nos lo imaginamos porque hemos visto desde siempre.—comenta Kokoro, con una media sonrisa. Una idea le viene a la mente al pelirrojo, y le trae a su amiga morena un espejo pequeño, seguramente del doctor Kokoro.

—Cógelo. Es un espejo. ¿Ves esa imagen que se refleja? Esa eres tú, Yukiko.—le muestra Souta, tendiéndole la lámina de cristal pulido.

Yukiko queda fascinada: no sabe si alguna vez vio como era ella misma, y en caso de que sí, ya no lo recuerda. Ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de su propio aspecto, a banda de las descripciones que algunos le han dado. Sonríe al pensar que esa chica del espejo, de piel clara, cabellos morenos y largos y unos ojos recientemente marrones es ella. Por fin puede asociar una imagen consigo misma.

—...Ya no sabía ni cómo era yo. Esto de poder ver es impresionante, y más para alguien que no tiene recuerdos con luz. Ahora sí. Ahora, noto como estoy viva de verdad. ¡Es genial!—exclama, contenta.

De pronto, no sabe si lo está imaginando a causa del shock, pero nota una suave presión en la cabeza que le desordena el pelo. Se sorprende ante este hecho.

—Hey, caray, chica, bonitas melenas que me llevas, debería haberte dicho que no se han de meter los dedos en los enchufes.—se cachondea Souta, percatándose también del remolino en el pelo que la morena tiene de repente.

—S-sí, ¿Verdad? Estaré pirada, pero he notado como si hubiese alguien que me ha acariciado la cabeza. ¿Estaré flipando o qué?

—¿Eh?

Al pelirrojo le sorprende algo así, pero prefiere no elucubrar en un momento así.

—Muy bien, en marcha. Ya he estado bastante en esta camilla. Voy a vestirme con ropa decente y, ahora en serio, ¡Voy a ver al señor Houinbou!—se entusiasma Yukiko.

El doctor Kokoro reacciona de repente.

—Exacto, me has leído la mente, ya "ves", je, je.—ríe Souta, aparentemente aliviado.—Seguro que al señor Houinbou le encantará saber que estás bien.

—¡N-no...creo que sea buena idea ir ahora!—espeta Chusei Kokoro, alterado.

—¿Y por qué no?—inquiere la morena, algo patidifusa.

—...Ah, es cierto, ¡Seremos pavos! Todavía es muy pronto, el señor Houinbou debe de estar durmiendo. ¿No es cierto?

—¿Qué? Oh, sí. Sí, sí, eso mismo. Si apenas ha amanecido… Y bueno, también Yukiko debería descansar unas horitas antes.

Renegando, la muchacha se cruza de brazos, impaciente. Mientras tanto, Souta no puede evitar recibir un aura de inseguridad proveniente del doctor Kokoro. Siente que hay algo que le está ocultando, algo raro en él. Considera la posibilidad de que sea un efecto de la emoción del momento, y decide dejarlo estar por el momento.

—A propósito, Yukiko, ¿Sabes qué? Tienes mi sangre.—le dice Souta, por charlar de algo y para amenizar la espera.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Verás, Yukiko… Bueno, lo cierto es que tiene gracia...—se conchaba el doctor, con una ligera risa.—Después de la operación, hubo una complicación. Por culpa de que no tuvimos tiempo para tener unas condiciones mejores, perdiste mucha sangre en el proceso. Y Souta se ofreció para darte parte de su sangre para salvarte.

—¿Qué? ¿Que Souta…? ¡Hey! ¿En serio hiciste eso por mí, Souta?

Haciendo broma con una expresión chula que intenta disimular con falsa modestia, el pelirrojo asiente mientras ríe.

—¡Vaya, Souta, qué amable por tu parte! Te debo una muy grande.—agradece ella.

—No, qué va. Corrige eso. Me debes una MENOS.—la pica, riendo.

La chica le saca la lengua, cayendo en su juego.

—Venga, ahora sin bromas. Me has salvado la vida, Souta. Te lo agradezco de verdad.—asegura Yukiko, con una sonrisa respetuosa y cerrando los ojos como símbolo de sinceridad.

—Eh, no hay de qué. Y tranqui, no digo que no te crea.—sonríe el domador, con una cómica expresión y las cejas enarcadas.

Sonriendo, Yukiko abre los brazos tímidamente en dirección hacia Souta. Entendiendo lo que significa, el pelirrojo se queda un poco sorprendido al principio. Finalmente, después de meditarlo un instante, y también con cierta timidez, extiende los suyos y los dos se dan un tierno y sincero abrazo.

—Gracias, Souta. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—...Lo mismo digo, Yukiko.

Un poco alejado de la escena, el doctor Kokoro les mira con una triste sonrisa. Acto seguido, mira por la ventana, en dirección a la luz del amanecer. Sin que ninguno de los dos le vea, una lagrimilla baja por su mejilla.

(...)

A media mañana, mientras dura una conversación aleatoria entre Souta y Yukiko que el doctor Kokoro escucha distante después de que la paciente haya asimilado bastante bien su primer desayuno después de la operación, aparecen por la escena casi todos los que faltaban. Kuro y Tasuke, con una habilidad y compenetración fascinante, logran abrir la puerta y acceder, también para ver a la ex-enferma y sus acompañantes.

—¡Kuro! ¡Tasuke!—exclama Yukiko, contenta al poder verles.

Se alza de su camilla y se apresura en ir a acariciar a ambos. Kuro le da un lametón en la cara como símbolo de amistad y Tasuke sube a sus hombros, con total confianza.

—Me alegro de veros… Literalmente.

—Qué tal, chicos. Buenos días a vosotros también.—les saluda Souta, también con aprecio.

Las dos mascotas se muestran felices al comprobar que los dos muchachos se encuentran bien, ladrando o chillando respectivamente mientras no dejan de moverse. Aunque eso puede cambiar.

—Decidme, chicos, ¿El señor Houinbou ya está despierto?—cuestiona Yukiko, impaciente por verle, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tanto a ella como a Souta les inquieta el repentino silencio de los animales, así como el hecho de que se han quedado quietos de golpe.

—¿Kuro? ¿Tasuke? ¿Pasa algo?—les pregunta Souta, algo inquieto de repente.

Los animales no dan ninguna señal, algo extraño que nadie parece entender. El domador puede notar algo de preocupación viniendo de ambos, cosa que le empieza a angustiar.

—...Quizás no hayan desayunado y tengan hambre. Voy a buscarles algo, está aquí al lado, no creo que tarde… Quedaos aquí.—menciona el doctor Kokoro, cabizbajo.

A las miradas extrañadas de todos, Chusei Kokoro abandona la sala en busca de algo de comer para los animales, que se quedan quietos y callados donde están.

—Souta, deberíamos comprobarlo. Quizás el señor Houinbou siga dormido y no sepan cómo decírnoslo. O igual quiere vayamos y tampoco nos lo saben comunicar...—propone Yukiko, algo seria.

—Hm… Me parece buena idea. El doctor Kokoro nos ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí, será porque no puede dejar la enfermería sin vigilancia humana, así que no podemos ir los dos. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Oh, oh, ¿Puedo ir yo, puedo ir yo? ¡Porfa! Quiero ver cómo es esto de andar por ti misma pudiendo ver. Además, y mucho más importante, ¡Quiero ver por fin al señor Houinbou y decirle que estoy bien!—se entusiasma, contenta.

—Aish… ¡N-no tienes remedio!—protesta Souta, infantil.—Vaaaaaaale. Yo me quedo. Supongo que ahora no podrán atacarte sin que te des cuenta, aun así, ten cuidado de no darte con nada, que te conozco.—le inquiere, insinuando su torpeza.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, listillo… Tranquilo, no creo que sea muy complicado…

—¿Sabrás llegar a la celda especial sola?

—No te preocupes, me las apañaré. Siempre puedo preguntar a alguien si me pierdo. ¡Luego nos "vemos"!—ríe, mientras se despide con la mano.

—¿A que es raro? En fin… Hasta luego. ¡Y ten cuidado!—la advierte el pelirrojo, con una ceja arqueada.

—Vamos, Souta, no exageres. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?—pregunta retóricamente.

La morena sale de la enfermería y se pone a andar por el pasillo. Las preguntas retóricas no las contesta nadie, pero el destino no es 'alguien', y más vale no tentarlo.

(...)

Yukiko camina lentamente por los pasillos de la prisión, obervándolo todo con sumo detalle a su alrededor, ahora que puede hacerlo. Recorre varios pasillos, pregunta a un guardia por la celda especial, y este la acompaña para que no se extravíe.

—Aquí estamos, señorita Yukiko. La celda especial.

El agente abre la puerta con la llave para ella, a lo que la susodicha da las gracias y se despide del guardia cuando se marcha. No se imaginaba que la celda donde ha pasado prácticamente un año fuese tan oscura, porque para ella no había diferencia alguna entre la luz y la sombra, pero en parte lo comprende, pues Ryouken no necesita la luz para nada más que para adornar.

—¿Señor Houinbou? ¿Puede oírme?—pregunta suavemente Yukiko, respetuosa.

Accede lentamente a la celda, dejando la reja abierta tras de sí, e intentando guiarse, pero la oscuridad parece total en ese lugar.

—Soy yo, señor Houinbou. Soy Yukiko. Ya estoy curada, ¿Sabe? Todo ha ido de maravilla. ¡Incluso puedo ver! Estoy prácticamente en éxtasis en este momento.—va contando ella, contenta.

No recibe respuesta alguna, cosa que la sorprende un poco.

—¿Sigue dormido, señor Houinbou? Como comprenderá, no puedo ver mucho aunque ya pueda con toda esta oscuridad… ¿Dónde habrá una vela por aquí?

La muchacha continúa hablando para sí misma, mientras a tientas localiza el lateral del altar de su maestro, por lo que supone que allí habrá algún pebetero con velas y fósforos para encender un poco de luz. Al no estar familiarizada con el aspecto dentro de las tres paredes y el enrejado, tampoco sabe dónde puede estar el interruptor de la luz.

—L-lo siento, no me gusta hurgar en sus cosas, señor Hoinbou, pero no veo nada ahora mismo. Y no he recuperado la vista para quedarme sin ella tan pronto.—le dice, con una leve risa.—Oh, aquí hay cerillas. Un poco más para allá… ¡Ajá! Un pebetero.

La muchacha abre el recipiente por una puertecilla fina y comprueba que dentro hay una vela. Genial. O eso cree.

—Estoy deseando verle por fin, señor Houinbou. Verle, y poder darle las gracias otra vez por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.—divaga, prendiendo un fósforo y concentrada en encender la vela.—Porque es gracias a usted por lo que ahora estoy aquí, viva y sana. Y le doy las gracias por ello. No sé qué hubiese hecho sin usted.

La vela está encendida, y el pebetero cerrado protegiéndola. Ahora Yukiko tiene luz con la que puede ver. Se sentiría segura… De no ser porque el denso silencio que la rodea la incomoda más todavía que la oscuridad. Y cada vez más.

—¿Señor Houinbou?—le llama Yukiko, algo preocupada.

Algo nerviosa, Yukiko mueve el pebetero con la mano. Lo sujeta, hasta que de repente y como acto inconsciente, lo deja ir al suelo, apagándose la llama a tiempo y el recipiente rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Pero ahora mismo, eso es lo que menos le preocupa.

Mientras la luz duraba, la ha acercado al altar de su maestro. Cuando ha hecho eso, se ha quedado ojiplática y helada, algo que la llama no ha evitado nada. Pronto, el mayor miedo que ha sentido jamás le ha invadido cada célula. Enfrente de su altar, Ryouken se encuentra tirado de bruces, con los ojos cerrados y sin emanar de él ni un solo movimiento. Estaría dormido si estuviese en su futón… Y respirase. Yukiko lo ha visto. Ha visto cómo su respiración era inexistente. Y cuando eso pasa, solo cabe ceñirse a lo que Souta le dijo una vez: "Cuando alguien está tirado en el suelo sin moverse ni un milímetro significa que se ha…"

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!—grita a más no poder, completamente desesperada y llena de miedo.—¡SOUTA!—le llama, suplicante, empezando a temblar.

Un poco antes, en la enfermería, el doctor Kokoro no tarda en volver con comida para los animales, como había dicho.

—...Aquí tenéis, chicos. ¿Hum? Souta, ¿Dónde está Yukiko?—le pregunta el doctor, sorprendido.

—Yukiko creyó que los animales estaban algo extraños, y fue a comprobar a ver si era algo. Se ha ido a la celda especial con el señor Houinbou.

La comida que el doctor llevaba se precipita bruscamente al suelo, mientras riadas de sudor empiezan a correr por la frente del médico.

—¡¿Q-que ha hecho qué?!—grita, muy alterado.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?—devuelve Souta, patidifuso y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No, no, no, por favor… No, por favor, no...—repite el doctor sin parar, nervioso.

Apresuradamente, el doctor Kokoro abandona la enfermería, y algo más inquieto de pronto, Souta empieza a seguirle, veloz.

—¿Qué pasa, doctor Kokoro? ¿Qué pasa?—insiste Souta, visiblemente preocupado.

En medio del pasillo, resuena un potente grito que hace que a Souta se le congele la sangre.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SOUTA!

Inmediatamente, Souta reconoce la voz como la de Yukiko, y el desespero que emanan sus gritos le pone los pelos de punta.

—¿Q-qué está pasando aquí?—pregunta, boquiabierto en el mal sentido, ojiplático también.

—Oh, no… No, por favor, no...—suplica Chusei Kokoro, tapándose la boca, asustado.

Sin previo aviso, ambos echan a correr hacia la celda especial. Cuando llegan, oyen a Yukiko chillar con la voz quebrada y nerviosa, entre sollozos.

—¡Souta! ¡...Souta! ¡No! ¡No, por favor, no! ¡N-noooo!—exclama, sollozando.

—¡Yukiko! ¿Qué ocurre, qué te pasa?

Souta, más familiarizado con la celda, sabe dónde buscar el interruptor. Al accionarlo, sabe que es algo que le sabrá mal toda su vida. Es su padre. Su padre está en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. No respira. A su lado, se encuentra Yukiko de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara mientras llora a lágrima tendida mientras sacude la cabeza gritando que no. El miedo que le asola en ese momento es imposible de describir. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Nada tan horrible.

—No… No, no, no… ¡No, no!—niega, tapándose los oídos y luego los ojos, mientras sacude la cabeza.—¡Señor Houinbou! ¡Señor Houinbou!—le llama sin cesar, suplicante y terriblemente asustado.—¡Despierte, señor Houinbou, despierte! ¡Señor Houinbou, señor Houinbou!

Souta no quiere creer lo que está viendo. Trata de reanimarle, pero nada funciona. Ryouken no despierta. Pero no, no puede ser. Solo se habrá desmayado. Se gira bruscamente para buscar al doctor Kokoro, para que le ayude a curarlo, esperando verle alarmado y dispuesto a echar a correr para la enfermería. Pero no es el caso. El doctor Kokoro muestra la esperanza que simboliza el verde de sus ojos completamente extinta por su parte, agachando la cabeza y comenzando a llorar con suavidad, diciendo que no con la cabeza a Souta cuando le mira. Ryouken no va a despertar. Nunca más.

Incluso el doctor, tan optimista como suele ser, está indicando que no hay esperanza. Souta vuelve a girarse, angustiado, buscando algo en lo que esperanzarse, pero se encuentra a Yukiko llorando a más no poder, suplicando. Se gira un poco más, cada vez más nervioso. Ha de haber algo que le desmienta, que niegue lo que está creyendo. Pero cuando gira más, se encuentra a su padre en el suelo, inconsciente. Prueba a girar un poco más, pero ya se acaba su campo de visión. No hay nada que le anime a creer lo contrario, por lo que solo le queda ver la verdad. La verdad, que está delante de él. Su padre, su verdadero y querido padre, tirando en el suelo, inconsciente. Muerto.

—...No…. ….No, esto no… Esto no, por favor… No...—tartamudea, quebrándosele la voz. Se tapa los oídos. Pronto, empieza a llorar como una magdalena.—No… No… ¡SEÑOR HOUINBOU!—grita con todas sus fuerzas, liberando toda su energía, mientras todas las lágrimas que se ha guardado siempre en su interior salen a la luz.

El pelirrojo se deja caer en el suelo, completamente destrozado. No deja de llorar ni un momento, invocando el nombre de su padre, en un poderoso e inútil deseo por devolverlo a la vida.

—¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Vuelva, señor Houinbou, vuelva…! ¡Vuelva, por favor…! ¡Señor Houinbou! ¡Le…! ¡Yo le necesito, señor Houinbou! ¡Yo necesito a mi padre, señor Houinbou! ¡Le necesito a usted! ¡Más que a nada en el mundo! ¡N-no puedo vivir sin usted! Por favor… Por favor… ¡Por favor! ¡M-me haré budista, cristiano, hinduista, lo que haga falta! ¡Pero vuelva, señor Houinbou! ¡Por favoooooooor!—suplica Souta, completamente desesperado.

—¡S-señor Houinbou, no nos deje! ¡No se vaya! ¡Le queremos, le necesitamos aquí! ¡Por favor…! ¡N-no quiero tener vista para tener que verle marchar! ¡Señor Houinbou! S-señor Houinbou…

Yukiko también ha quedado tocada y hundida ante un golpe emocional de este calibre. Se abandona a su llanto, que no cesa por nada. Cuando ve a Souta llorando tanto o más que ella, suplicando por su padre y porque vuelva, llora todavía más. Ninguno lo ha pasado tan mal nunca. Ninguno podrá afrontar algo así solo. Ahora, más que nunca, se necesitan el uno al otro. Ahora, por puro instinto, corren el uno hacia el otro para fundirse en un abrazo sellado por lágrimas, buscando consuelo propio y para el otro.

—Souta…

—Yukiko…

Se llaman mutuamente, queriendo demostrarle al otro que están ahí, para estar a su lado. Los dos comparten el dolor que sienten, el más grande que nunca han sentido, y ninguno logra dejar de llorar. Nada podrá reparar una herida tan profunda.

Pronto, todo el mundo ya se ha dado cuenta de que algo no va como debería. Pese a que también está muy afectado por su pérdida, el doctor Kokoro se encarga de informar de todo, para que no sufran de una manera innecesaria. Puede venir toda la gente que sea, pero no por ello ambos van a dejar de llorar desconsoladamente. Todo ha sido demasiado repentino, un duro golpe para quienes estaban tan contentos con la cura de Yukiko, incluida ella misma.

Por mucho que ambos jóvenes no soporten el frío, no pueden evitar abrazar el helado cuerpo inerte de su querida figura paterna. Está gélido como un témpano, pero el calor de la protección que les ofrecía la siguen notando, cosa que solo hace que lamenten más su pérdida. Una pérdida completamente irreparable.

—¡Estúpida vida, que para alguien bueno que me dabas vas y me lo quitas!—grita Souta, eclipsando sus indetenibles lágrimas con gran enfado hacia todo en general.—¡¿Por qué he de creer en algo que me arrebata de mi lado al único padre que se ha preocupado por mí?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!—insiste, llorando sin parar, con una rabia sin par.

—S-souta...—le llama Yukiko, también con lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos y la voz quebrada.

—¡¿Es que por qué?! ¡No me puede llevar a mí y dejar de putearme de una vez por todas! ¡Estaba mejorando, estaba esforzándome para poder vivir más tranquilo, sin miedos! ¡Y justo cuando casi lo logro, esta vida de mierda me arrebata al que tanto se ha sacrificado por mí!

Yukiko intenta por todos los medios decirle algo a Souta para que se calme, pero no puede hacerlo cuando ella tampoco está calmada, con el mayor disgusto de su vida. Por lo tanto, ninguno tiene fuerzas para decirse nada que les dé un mínimo de esperanza. Ni siquiera las tienen para llorar tanto por su figura paterna, pero no pueden evitarlo de ningún modo.

Para conseguir un diamante que brille, hace falta muchísima presión. Para hacer que dos diamantes brillen sin parangón, la presión necesaria es enorme. Pero alguien se ha dignado en hacer brillar a dos diamantes apagados con toda la presión que podría darles. Sacrificando su propia vida por ellos.


	27. Capítulo 26

El tiempo es algo valioso que no debe desperdiciarse, y no se debe dejar para mañana lo que se pueda hacer hoy. Por eso, el funeral del asesino ciego tiene lugar la misma tarde de su fallecimiento. Demasiado pronto. Tanto el funeral como la muerte en sí. Demasiado pronto.

Para darle una despedida digna y como es debido, cosa que nadie permitirá que se ignore, ahora Ryouken no lleva la cochambrosa indumentaria de reo, sino sus sobrios ropajes japoneses, incluso su rosario en la mano. En el fondo, puede llegar a dar la impresión que solamente está dormido. Desgraciadamente, todos ya saben que no es así. Desgraciadamente.

Al principio, ninguno de los dos quería asistir a un acto tan fúnebre, especialmente Souta,el cual no estaba preparado para decirle adiós a su padre. Como no lo estaría nunca. Aunque al final, el doctor Kokoro, también afectado por la muerte de su maestro, intenta convencerle para que vaya, para que no se arrepienta más tarde, alegando que a su padre le gustaría que estuviese presente en un momento así. Ante esta excusa, Souta acepta, nada convencido sin embargo, y sin valor para decirle adiós a la única persona que le ha cuidado siempre.

Antes del entierro, sus acólitos le ven una última vez, ya en el ataúd, vestido acorde con su personalidad, con los ojos cerrados con suavidad. Los dos le dan un beso en la frente, y cada uno le coge de una mano, para transmitirle allí donde esté que le echarán mucho de menos. Además, cogen cada uno su pequeña campana, y la empiezan a tañer al unísono. En su memorial.

A parte de su rosario, Ryouken también porta una campanita consigo, la que le cambió a Yukiko antes de que la operasen. La campanita de la muerte.

—Al final… Resultará que esa campana lleva ese nombre por algo… Cuando la llevaba yo, estaba por morirme. Pero cuando él se la quedó, la muerte que yo llevaba se ha ido con él. ...Casi es como si lo hubiese hecho para salvarme...—masculla Yukiko, suspirando amargamente y reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar con fuerza.

Debido a esa explicación, Souta siente también ganas de llorar desgarradoramente de nuevo, pero también opta por contenerse, porque ha de ser fuerte. Tiene que serlo, como siempre lo ha sido. Pero el más afectado por las palabras de la morena parece ser el doctor Kokoro. Como si supiese algo que ninguno de los dos sabe…

Para finalizar, aunque el fin ya haya llegado mucho antes de empezar toda esa maldita ceremonia, tiene lugar el entierro en sí.

—Souta… ¿Quieres decir algo?—le pregunta el médico, al tanto de su relación tan estrecha.

Hay muchas cosas que le gustaría decirle, muchísimas. Las palabras están sobrevaloradas, pero quizás todo lo que querría decirle se resume precisamente en un vocablo que no quiere articular. Y es 'adiós'. No se ve con ánimos de dar ningún discurso, por lo que intenta resumir, y no hay otra manera que con esa maldita palabra.

—A… A…Ad…

El pelirrojo intenta articularla, lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la voz se le quiebra y baja la cabeza, echándose a llorar de nuevo.

—N-no puedo… ¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo!—se altera de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza, lágrimas resbalándole de nuevo por las mejillas.

—Souta… N-no, no llores...—suplica Yukiko, humedeciéndosele los ojos.

—E-es que no puedo… E-e-era mi padre… M-mi verdadero pa-padre… Al único al que le he importado… Y-y no puedo decirle adiós… ¡No puedo!

—S-souta… N-no, n-no tienes que despedirte… É-él no se ha ido… Se-seguro que está cerca nuestro… Y-y él creía en la reencarnación, a-así que no se ha… No se ha...—trata de decir Yukiko, al borde del llanto.

—M-maldita sea… ¿Por qué…? ¿P-por qué a él? ¿P-por qué se ha tenido que ir justo ahora…?—se pregunta Souta, a sí mismo, todavía triste.

Chusei Kokoro se muestra dubitativo, pero ya no puede aguantarlo más para sí mismo. Tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo, y no puede permitir que este asunto siga hiriéndoles.

—Chicos… Hay algo que me gustaría deciros… E-es sobre el maestro Houinbou. Yo… Yo sé lo que le ha pasado.—balbucea el doctor, con algo de pánico.

—¿E-eh?—se sorprende Souta, ojiplático.

—¿Qué quiere decir, doctor Kokoro?—pregunta Yukiko, prestando muchísima atención de repente.

—Veréis… Después de que Souta te diese toda esa sangre, y se quedase inconsciente por ello… El maestro Houinbou vino a ver cómo iba todo. Yo te inyecté la sangre de Souta, para curarte, claro. Y entonces… Fue entonces cuando vi que eso no era suficiente. El problema no se había solucionado. Todavía faltaba demasiada sangre.

—¿C-cómo? ¿Mi sangre no fue suficiente? ¿Aun con toda la que había?—inquiere el pelirrojo, estupefacto, y limpiándose como puede las lágrimas.

—V-vaya… ¿P-pero eso a qué viene ahora, doctor Kokoro?—cuestiona la morena, triste. —Yukiko… Pese a que te faltaba toda esa sangre, ahora estás viva. Y estás bien. No fue un milagro. ¿No te preguntas de dónde salió esa sangre que te salvó la vida?

Souta se percata enseguida de lo que eso significa, cubriéndose la boca ante la sorpresa. Yukiko tarda un poco más, pero tan pronto como entiende, abre mucho los ojos, e inmediatamente después se echa las manos a la cara de nuevo, empezando una vez más un profundo llanto mientras se deja caer en el suelo.

—Yukiko...—la llama el doctor, mirándola apagadamente.

—...Me salvó la vida… ¡Me salvó la vida una vez más! ¡Me donó su sangre aunque eso supusiese su muerte!—grita, llorando a pleno pulmón.—¡Su muerte fue culpa mía! ¡Fue culpa mía!—vocifera, desesperada.

—Hey, Yukiko, tranquila...—intenta calmarla Souta, derramando un par de lágrimas.—N-no te pongas así… No ha sido culpa tuya… No ha sido culpa de nadie...—susurra, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo él mismo.

—¡S-si solo esa maldita enfermedad no hubiese existido nunca…! ¡Esto no habría pasado! ¡El señor Houinbou ha muerto por culpa de mi enfermedad! ¡N-nunca me lo perdonaré…! ¡S-señor Houinbou, no se vaya…! —se desespera, gritando.

—¡Yukiko!—grita Souta, con mucho dolor.—¡N-no digas eso! ¡El señor Houinbou hizo eso por ti, porque te apreciaba muchísimo! ¡Quería que vivieses, porque te quiere mucho! ¡Haciendo eso, lo único que quería a cambio es que vivieses! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No vale la pena culparse de algo así, porque no hay nada de qué culparse! ¡Dale las gracias por lo que hizo, y no te culpes, a él no le gustaría que te culpases!—protesta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y pataleando con rabia mientras trata de reprimir un llanto que no tarda en ceder.

—S-souta...—le llama, con lágrimas en la cara.—Tienes razón… Estás en lo cierto… Él no querría algo así…. No querría sentir que sufro, porque él me quería mucho… Tanto como yo le quería a él...—susurra, con la voz apagada.—L-lo siento, Souta…. Lo siento mucho...—declara, rendida.

Viéndola llorar, y tratando de limpiarse sus propias lágrimas, el pelirrojo se cubre las orejas, viéndose triste y agotado ante una situación tan desagradable.

—N-no te preocupes… A-anda, tienes que calmarte… Todos necesitamos calmarnos...—titubea, aguantando nuevas lágrimas que acuden a él.— Y-y además… ¿P-por qué te disculpas conmigo?

—...Pues muy fácil… Porque tú eras su hijo, Souta. Le querías muchísimo, más que a nadie en el mundo. P-por eso, sé que herir al señor Houinbou es como herirte a ti. ...Y al revés...—declara, cerrando paulatinamente los ojos.

—Yo… A-así es… Él era mi padre, mi verdadero padre, el único que he tenido… Y siempre lo será. Siempre. Por eso,n-no soporto que le pase nada… Y su muerte suponga para mí el peor golpe que me puedan dar.—confiesa el domador, bajando la cabeza, en un acto solemne. En medio del camposanto, se hace un silencio sepulcral, y nunca más apropiado.

—Pero… No necesitas pedirme perdón a mí, Yukiko…

—¿Eh?

—Porque… Porque estoy seguro de que a ti también te consideraba como una hija… Y tú a él como un padre. ¿Me equivoco?—inquiere el pelirrojo, audaz incluso en un momento tan horroroso.

—Souta...—se sorprende ella, ojiplática, y tapándose la boca en señal de estupefacción.—S-sí… Pues claro. Nunca he tenido un padre a mi lado. Y entonces… El señor Houinbou me salvó la vida cuando tenía seis años… Y luego me acogió como su discípula… Más tarde como su acólita… Y no ha dejado de cuidarme desde entonces. Incluso dio su vida por mí… El señor Houinbou es más que un padre para mí… Y además… También es un gran golpe para mí perderle…

—...Ajá. Estás en lo cierto… Así pues, tú también eres como su hija, Yukiko. Y por supuesto, sé de sobras que yo también. ...Ja, qué gracia.—anuncia, con media sonrisa triste, encogiéndose de hombros.—...Eso, de algún modo, nos convierte en hermanos.

—Sí, es cierto… Es como si fuésemos hermanos...—murmura ella, con una sonrisa muy influenciada por la tristeza.

—Eso hace que no me sienta tan abismalmente solo… Otra cosa más que el señor Houinbou ha hecho por mí. Enseñarme a confiar en alguien.

Ambos jóvenes, en un acto instintivo, se funden en un abrazo con el que tratan de darse consuelo y apoyo en un momento tan difícil.

—Yo también… Ahora, gracias al señor Houinbou, te tengo a ti. Ya no estaré sola nunca más.

—También yo… Creía que… Después de lo de Manosuke, y ahora el señor Houinbou, no podría continuar viviendo sin ninguno de los dos. ...Pero ahora tú estás conmigo, y no me siento tan solo. Ambas son dos muertes que no superaré jamás, por eso. Pero saber que no estoy completamente solo en este mundo me ayudará.

De nuevo, se dan un abrazo, y aunque dentro de ellos reine una grandísima tristeza, pensar que ahora se tienen el uno al otro les da valor para seguir luchando, para pese a todo continuar con la vida que Ryouken les ha dado a ellos. Otro de muchos favores impagables, según ellos, que le deben al que fue su padre y siempre lo será.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Salvándote a ti la vida, creo que el señor Houinbou también me hizo un favor a mí. Porque aunque él no se hubiese ido, pero tú sí… Yo tampoco podría estar completamente bien.

—¿En serio crees así?—le pregunta, algo sorprendida, con restos de lágrimas en las vertientes de sus ojos.

—Para el señor Houinbou, era muy importante que yo aprendiese a confiar en alguien para poder tener una vida mejor. Me quería mucho, y por eso se preocupaba por mí. Si tú hubieses muerto, después de que yo hubiese aprendido a confiar en ti…. ¿Qué crees que me habría pasado entonces?

—...Que nunca más confiarías en nadie. ¿No es cierto?—deduce ella, apenada.

—Así es. Si yo hubiese perdido a la única persona en la que había aprendido a confiar por mí mismo, nunca más me sentiría con ánimos para confiar en nadie más, y eso supondría un completo fiasco en mi vida ya de por sí destrozada. Y como buen padre para mí que es, no podía permitirlo. Así que… Se sacrificó por sus dos hijos.—comparte el pelirrojo, al final quebrándosele la voz.

—La gente puede decir lo que le venga en gana… ¡El señor Houinbou era una buena persona!—se exalta ella, pensando en todos los que le tomaban por Satanás por ser un asesino.

—Sí… El señor Houinbou tenía un corazón enorme, para mí siempre será el mejor padre del mundo. Yo...—se le cae una lágrima.—Yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ser su hijo.

Y por muy tristes que se sientan en un momento como ese, ninguno puede reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad al saber que Ryouken Houinbou ha sido, es y siempre será su verdadero padre.

—¿Eh?—se sorprenden, al unísono.

—¿Qué os pasa, chicos?—les pide el doctor, solemne y contemplándolos con una sonrisilla débil.

—Es que… Me ha parecido notar una mano en mi hombro…

—A-a mí también me ha pasado eso…

Tal es su estupefacción que se miran a los ojos, tratando de preguntarse el porqué, y cuando piensan en algo y deducen que están pensando igual, solo pueden dejar ir una sonrisa de emoción. Y eso que ninguno cree en esas cosas.

La única explicación que se les ocurre consiste en que, incluso desde dondequiera que se encuentre ahora el asesino ciego, siempre estará velando por ellos, y lo pone de manifiesto abrazándolos a ambos a la vez en su forma espectral. Haciendo sonar inconscientemente las campanitas que él les dejó, de alguna manera, como patrimonio, tienen la sensación de que todavía pueden escucharle reír. Entonces, es cuando saben que Ryouken siempre estará vivo dentro de sus corazones.

Contemplando la tumba de su padre, le dicen adiós con la mirada, y aunque no pueden evitar unas cuantas lágrimas más, están más tranquilos al saber que no están solos. Ahora, se tienen el uno al otro, y tienen a su padre en su corazón. Y eso, por absurdo que les haya podido sonar en un principio, les deja más tranquilos.

—Adiós, señor Houinbou. Aunque nunca se haya marchado en realidad.

Después de eso, consideran que pasar más tiempo en ese lugar que solo puede entristecerles es algo inútil, por lo que deciden volver a la prisión, dispuesto por mantener siempre vivo el recuerdo de su maestro, figura paterna y, directamente, padre. Estar en esa celda llena de recuerdos es algo muy difícil, sobre todo al principio. Pese a que Souta no cree, se ofrece para encender las velas de su altar, en una especie de acto simbólico por Ryouken, para darle un último adiós. Kuro también está muy triste, andando con la cola caída, pero tumbarse al lado de esas velas lo llena de paz. Yukiko, ahora que puede, contempla también la escena, llena de melancolía aunque con una sonrisa implantada en su semblante al recordar a Ryouken.

El pelirrojo, además, coge con suavidad el cuenco tibetano que pertenecía a su padre, dispuesto a hacerlo sonar. Sin embargo, le detienen.

—¿Puedo yo, Souta? Quiero demostrarle que ahora sí sé darle a la primera...—pide la morena, con una sonrisa todavía algo apagada.

—Anda, toma. Te cedo los honores, pero solo por esta vez.

Yukiko, tan bien como el asesino ciego le enseñó, golpea el borde del cuenco con la cara metálica y extiende el sonido haciéndola rodar por dicho borde. El ambiente se llena enseguida de un silencio místicamente interrumpido.

—Por el ambiente aquí… Casi parece que nunca se haya ido. Bueno, de hecho, seguro que no.—comenta Souta, silencioso.

Antes de irse a dormir, ambos dedican una reverencia frente al altar, como si fuesen creyentes devotos, aunque no lo hacen por creencia alguna sino como acto de respeto. Al hacerlo, no pueden reprimir nuevamente las lágrimas, aunque esta vez son más silenciosas y solemnes.

A continuación, tantas emociones y tanto ajetreo en su primer día post-operatorio, pasan factura a Yukiko, que de repente se nota muy cansada, y se abandona al calor de la manta que ahora puede notar agradablemente. Su día ha sido extremadamente agradable y desagradable al mismo tiempo, pero a pesar de todo siente que Ryouken siempre estará ahí para ella, y aunque le duela no verle físicamente ahora que puede, el saber que tiene un padre que la protegerá le da una extraña paz interior.

Souta, aunque también esté agotado, no se duerme tan fácilmente. Contempla el crepitar del fuego quemando las velas mientras acaricia a Kuro y a Tasuke, quienes tristones también se han quedado dormidos. Además, tampoco puede evitar mirar a Yukiko durmiendo. Se podría decir que, en el mundo real, es lo único que le queda.

Aprovecha el silencio para pensar en muchas cosas, tanto recientes como antiguas, que han marcado su vida de todas formas, para bien o para mal. Cuando Ryouken le salvó la vida en ese coche congelado, cuando le ayudó posteriormente en ese orfanato donde fue muy desdichado e infeliz, todas las veces que se carteaban y maestro y acólito y padre e hijo se mantenían en contacto. Más tarde, vino toda la parafernalia que supuso su venganza, en la cual Ryouken se preocupó por él y su seguridad en todo momento, hasta el extremo de escapar de su celda para ir a salvarle. Allí, empezó su etapa como preso, y el asesino ciego volvió a salvarle entonces. Un poco más tarde, llegó Yukiko y eso supuso el comienzo de su amistad y sterior confianza, de nuevo gracias a Ryouken. En todo eso y más, Ryouken estuvo siempre ahí ayudándole. Razón por la cuál Souta siempre le estará agradecido.

Souta nunca tuvo un padre que le cuidase o le educase, ni siquiera que le quisiera. Al menos, no uno biológico, porque pese a todo lo que le quitó, la vida sí le acabó dando un padre: el asesino ciego, quizás la última persona de la que se puede esperar algo así, le protegió y le apreció como a un verdadero hijo propio. Justo cuando nadie más estaba de su lado. Eso es lo que un padre real hubiese hecho por su hijo. Así pues, Ryouken siempre será su padre, aunque no compartan la misma sangre. "Si no fuese porque es lo que mantiene con vida a las personas, ¿Qué tan importante sería la sangre si se derrama con tanta facilidad?". Era algo que Ryouken solía decir. Y como un buen acólito e hijo, ha aprendido de él.

—El tiempo no podrá cambiar todo el aprecio que siento por usted, señor Houinbou… Padre.—susurra Souta, para sus adentros, triste aunque se esfuerza por no llorar más.

Ya es negra noche, todo a su alrededor es silencioso. Yukiko lleva profundamente dormida un buen rato, Kuro se ha quedado traspuesto delante del altar, de donde no piensa moverse, y Tasuke igual, muy cerca de su canino amigo. El pelirrojo no ha logrado abandonar todas sus cavilaciones apresadumbrantes en todo el día, pero lo cierto es que está agotado ante un día tan esperanzador y pésimo a partes bastante iguales. Quizás ya le tocaría irse a dormir, pero al parecer todavía no se ha acabado el día.

—Souta, ¿Tienes un momento? Quiero hablar contigo, es importante.

El doctor Kokoro rompe el silencio que tanto le ha caracterizado a lo largo del día para acercarse al domador tranquilamente aunque con seriedad.


	28. Capítulo 27

—¿Ocurre algo, doctor Kokoro?

—Tengo que comentarte algo muy importante. ...Es en relación al señor Houinbou.—informa el médico, con todo el tacto posible.

—¿Q-qué?—se sorprende enseguida.

—Antes de… Bueno, ya sabes… Antes de irse, estuvo escribiendo algo. Yo no lo he leído, pero lo cerró en un sobre y me lo dio. Lo tengo aquí conmigo.—indica el moreno de ojos verdes, mientras saca de un bolsillo pectoral un sobre cerrado con un sello de cera.—Me dijo que era para ti. Y que sobre todo, que Yukiko no se enterase, al menos por el momento. Según me dijo, temía que fuese demasiado para ella y eso afectase a su rehabilitación tras la operación.

—¿Qué puede haber escrito que sea tan impactante e importante?

Mientras se lo va preguntando, le falta tiempo para romper el sello con extrema delicadeza y desenfundar unas cuantas hojas, aparentemente en blanco. El pelirrojo toma una gran bocanada de aire, para prepararse a lo que sea que esté escrito, deslizando sus dedos sobre el papel para leer en braille el último mensaje de su padre.

"Saludos al acólito Souta:

Probablemente cuando lea esto, servidor ya no se encuentre allí de cuerpo presente. También es posible que el doctor Kokoro ya le haya contado el porqué de su repentina ida. Si es por sus dos acólitos, a servidor no le importan las consecuencias que le vengan por ayudarlos. Está a la espera de las noticias de su subordinado médico, y cuando llegue por fin a sus oídos la noticia de que la joven Yukiko se va a recuperar, y que por lo tanto el acólito Souta no la va a perder y no se quedará solo, entonces servidor podrá irse tranquilo."

—...Solo el mejor padre que podría haber tenido haría algo así por mí...—repite Souta, parando repentinamente y tapándose los ojos con las manos.

—Cierto, justo cuando llegué yo a decirle que todo había salido bien, terminó de escribir. Pero la carta sigue…

"Antes de irse, sin embargo, servidor quería dejar consigo constancia de algo que debería salir a la luz. Algo que solo servidor sabe, y se ha tenido que guardar para sí para no incumplir la promesa que hizo. Y como en la promesa servidor juraba guardar silencio hasta su muerte, ahora ya no hay motivo para ocultarlo, puesto que cuando esto sea leído, servidor ya estará muerto. Como favor, servidor debe pedirle a su acólito que no hable de esto con la joven Yukiko, no al menos mientras las cicatrices de su intervención médica terminen de sanar. Es un tema delicado para ella, aunque debería saberlo cuando sea el momento propicio. Así pues, servidor le va a contar mediante esta carta todo lo que sabe sobre ese hombre que un día le encargó el recado de silenciar a la joven morena para siempre."

—¿Está hablando...del cliente que quería matar a Yukiko esa noche de hace prácticamente 14 años? L-le preguntamos una vez y nos dijo que no nos lo podía decir porque hizo una promesa…

—Je, je… Oh, perdón, es que no deja de hacerme gracia pese a lo duro que es todo esto. ...El maestro Houinbou encontró la forma de contarlo sin faltar a su promesa. Ese hombre era un pequeño genio.—le adula su secuaz, con orgullo.

—Sin duda… Este señor Houinbou… Nunca dejará de sorprenderme.—corrobora el pelirrojo, sin poder evitar una sonrisilla llena de malicia.—En fin, a ver qué dice al respecto… Ahora entiendo por qué no quería que Yukiko se enterase… Saber quién la quería matar, definitivamente sería algo delicado para ella. Sigamos…

"Todo ocurrió en una fría nochebuena, cuando justo se cumplían 6 años desde que servidor conoció a su fiel acólito cuando le salvó en ese coche helado. Pues bien, servidor se encontraba, junto con su camarada inseparable Kuro, por supuesto, en uno de sus escondrijos de la zona. Se encontraba meditando, como de costumbre, pues era una noche bastante silenciosa. De repente, alguien logró localizarle allí. Se trataba de un hombre que requería de su ayuda como asesino profesional para acabar con alguien. Aunque servidor no pudo verlo, pudo adivinar por su voz que se trataba de un varón de unos 45 o 50 años aproximadamente. Por desdicha, servidor no tiene ninguna pista visual referente a su aspecto. El caso es que describió a su víctima como "una muchacha morena y bajita, vestida de blanco."" —Un momento, ¿Cómo?—Souta no puede evitar detenerse un momento.—¿Solo le dijo eso? Contrata a un asesino ciego, y le da una descripción tan vaga y muy basada en el aspecto exterior. ¡Ese tío era un imbécil!—se extraña Souta, algo desconcertado.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que el señor Houinbou dirá algo al respecto de eso a continuación. Continuemos leyendo...—incita el doctor Kokoro, a lo que Souta obedece, sacudiendo la cabeza de estupefacción.

"Incluso servidor pudo sacar sus propias conclusiones de una descripción como esa. Es probable que el sujeto en cuestión no especificase la edad de esa muchacha para que servidor no supiese que solamente era una niña y se hubiese negado antes de sellar el trato, cosa que podría demostrar que no confiaba en servidor, ni en mucha gente, se atrevería asegurar. Además, de poco sirve describir altura, color de cabellos o de vestido a alguien invidente. Sin embargo, su objetivo seguía siendo librarse de ella, por lo que servidor podría entender que, si ese sujeto no dio detalles más precisos, quizás en relación al carácter de la víctima o alguna cosa similar, era porque el propio sujeto que la quería muerta no la conocía demasiado. Por lo tanto, se encuentran con un hombre que quiere librarse de una niña a la que no conoce. Algo bastante peculiar que servidor solo pudo descubrir más tarde."

—Caramba con el señor Houinbou, sus deducciones son impecables, y completamente lógicas.—le felicita Souta, con una sonrisa de orgullo por su padre verdadero. —Por eso mismo, precisamente, lo que dice es muy raro… ¿Dice que el que quería matar a Yukiko no la conocía? En ese caso, no veo la necesidad de tomarse la molestia...—deduce Souta, por su parte.

—No lo sabremos hasta que no sepamos más.

Con la opinión del doctor, la lectura continúa donde la habían dejado.

"De hecho, si no hubiese sido por el jirón del vestido que la víctima llevaba, encontrarla hubiese sido, incluso para Kuro, una tarea muy complicada. Fue algo extraño que como pista para encontrarla les diese algo tan difícil de conseguir como un trozo arrancado del vestido, y no alguna pertenencia de la propia chica, por consiguiente la joven Yukiko tampoco le conocía mucho. Y el retal roto del vestido quizás haga pensar en un altercado directo entre ambos. En todo caso, esto solo son especulaciones que no podrían demostrarse. En definitiva, ese sujeto dio a oler esa tela a Kuro, para que siguiese el rastro, y después se la llevó consigo. A partir de ahí, y para ahorrar valioso tiempo, el acólito ya se sabe la historia de cómo servidor la encontró y lo que pasó a partir de entonces.

Como el acólito comprenderá, servidor en aquel instante no podía estar seguro de si ese hombre confiaba de verdad o no en él, por lo que necesitaba una prueba de confianza entre ambos. Dicha prueba fue el nombre del sujeto que le contrató, como una prueba de su confianza, supuestamente. Servidor está seguro de que al acólito esto le desconcertará, puesto que, por lo que el acólito le contó a servidor durante y después de su elaborada venganza, él conoce demasiado bien ese nombre. Pues bien, el sujeto se presentó a servidor con el nombre de Paul Holic."

—¡¿Quéeee?! ¡E-eso no es posible!—se altera Souta, empezando a sudar, ojiplático.

—Souta, ¿Qué ocurre, por qué te has puesto así de repente? ¿Hay algún problema?—se asusta Kokoro.

—Ya lo creo. Ese "Paul Holic" del que habla el señor Houinbou… ¡Era el padre de Manosuke!—le explica, estupefacto.

—¡¿C-cómo?! E-entonces… ¿El que quiso matar a Yukiko fue...el padre de Manosuke?

—Parece que sí… Espera, ¡No, eso es imposible! El día que Manosuke y yo nos quedamos encerrados en ese coche helado, el día que conocimos al señor Houinbou… ¡Fue ese día cuando el padre de Manosuke murió asesinado! Entonces, ¡El que fue a ver al señor Houinbou 6 años después de eso no pudo ser Paul Holic de ninguna de las maneras!—chilla Souta, de repente nervioso.

—Un nombre falso…

—Sí, así es… E-en fin, vamos a seguir porque esto no puede quedarse así.

"Eso fue lo que le dijo ese individuo. A continuación, añadió, servidor supone que como muestra extra de confianza, que el nombre por el que le conocían más habitualmente era Isaku vez teniendo constancia de este dato, fue cuando servidor se adentró en las entrañas de esa oscura y fría noche en busca de la joven Yukiko, niña por aquel entonces. Servidor le perdonó la vida entonces, la resguardó durante la noche y la dejó partir, todo por varias razones. Servidor pudo comprobar que aquel individual había ocultado a posta que era una niña pequeña porque no confiaba en que servidor pudiese cumplir lo establecido si lo sabía de antemano. Esa desconfianza previa fue suficiente para servidor para anular el contrato, además de que es probable que servidor nunca hubiese hecho daño a una niña pequeña aun sabiéndolo. Un tiempo después, servidor escribió una carta a ese cliente suyo, para indicarle que el contrato se había roto, que la víctima seguía viva y todo porque servidor notó, puesto que no es ningún ignorante, que nunca hubo confianza entre los dos. El no recibir réplica siendo una carta de suma importancia, y los sucesos acaecidos durante la venganza del acólito Souta dejaron claro a servidor que su cliente le mintió desde el principio, usando un nombre falso."

—...Por ende, el cliente todavía no sabe que Yukiko sigue viva. Porque al usar un nombre falso, nunca recibió la carta que le mandó el señor Houinbou. Ni siquiera el señor Houinbou llegó a saber su verdadero nombre… —concluye Souta, deduciendo el resto.

—Si solo hubiese una manera de localizar a ese hombre tan cobarde...—bufa el doctor, algo mosqueado. "En resumen, servidor nunca ha conocido el verdadero nombre de ese individual, quien no debería saber que Yukiko continúa con vida. Servidor, incluso a día de hoy, ardería en deseos por encontrar a un hombre tan cobarde y ajustar las cuentas necesarias."

Tanto Souta como el doctor Kokoro no pueden evitar una sonrisilla de satisfacción. Ryouken les ha pegado con sus enseñanzas su modo de pensar, pues lo que han deducido lo ha aclarado el asesino ciego en la carta justo después.

"Eso es algo que a servidor le hubiese gustado que se cumpliese. Con sus influencias, ha intentado encontrar algún rastro de ese hombre, sin ningún éxito. Sin ni siquiera percatarse, servidor se ha ido haciendo mayor, y cada vez ha quedado más debilitado, reduciendo mucho las cosas que era capaz de hacer. Sin embargo, ha logrado hacer algo tan grande como cuidar de sus dos acólitos hasta el mismo fin de sus días, y eso es algo que le llena de felicidad. En definitiva, encontrar a ese hombre y hacerle pagar por intentar acabar con alguien inocente mediante mentiras y desconfianza es solo un deseo que servidor deja pendiente, aunque eso no le importa demasiado comparado con el peso de su último deseo.

Servidor, desde hace mucho tiempo, está viendo una luz, una luz pacífica que le indica que su final ya está cerca. Antes de eso, sin embargo, quisiera poner de manifiesto su último deseo, el más importante para él que espera que se cumpla desde allí a donde vaya. Le gustaría…"

—"...Que aprovechasen el favor que servidor ha hecho, pidiendo únicamente a cambio de su gesto que esto les sirva a los dos acólitos para permanecer siempre juntos, unidos por un vínculo de confianza y aprecio muy especial, y en consecuencia que vivan una buena vida, ya que nunca estarán solos. Ahora, su acólito Souta tiene a la joven Yukiko, y ella le tiene a él. Ha aprendido a confiar en alguien, por lo que servidor no podría estar más orgulloso de él, de su acólito… De su hijo. Y por supuesto, sobra decir que servidor nunca les va a dejar solos, sino que siempre estará ahí con ellos, tanto en sus corazones como más cerca de lo que se imaginan. Servidor les quiere infinitamente a ambos, y aunque de momento no quiere que la joven Yukiko lea esto mientras se recupera, el acólito Souta puede decirle algo: que servidor la quiere a ella también como su hija propia. Y eso, por descontado, también para él. A ese fiel acólito que nunca le abandonó y le apreció tanto hasta el punto de convertirse en su propio hijo… Gracias por compartir su vida con la de servidor. Que no lloren demasiado por su partida, pues nunca se ha ido. Un adiós muy relativo, y toda mi estima hacia ellos. Ryouken Houinbou."—termina Souta, en voz alta, con la cara bañada en lágrimas silenciosas otra vez.

Llorando con suavidad, Souta atesora el papel en sus manos, temblándole el labio por la emoción del momento.

—...Souta, ¿Te encuentras bien? "En resumen, servidor nunca ha conocido el verdadero nombre de ese individual, quien no debería saber que Yukiko continúa con vida. Servidor, incluso a día de hoy, ardería en deseos por encontrar a un hombre tan cobarde y ajustar las cuentas necesarias."

Tanto Souta como el doctor Kokoro no pueden evitar una sonrisilla de satisfacción. Ryouken les ha pegado con sus enseñanzas su modo de pensar, pues lo que han deducido lo ha aclarado el asesino ciego en la carta justo después.

"Eso es algo que a servidor le hubiese gustado que se cumpliese. Con sus influencias, ha intentado encontrar algún rastro de ese hombre, sin ningún éxito. Sin ni siquiera percatarse, servidor se ha ido haciendo mayor, y cada vez ha quedado más debilitado, reduciendo mucho las cosas que era capaz de hacer. Sin embargo, ha logrado hacer algo tan grande como cuidar de sus dos acólitos hasta el mismo fin de sus días, y eso es algo que le llena de felicidad. En definitiva, encontrar a ese hombre y hacerle pagar por intentar acabar con alguien inocente mediante mentiras y desconfianza es solo un deseo que servidor deja pendiente, aunque eso no le importa demasiado comparado con el peso de su último deseo.

Servidor, desde hace mucho tiempo, está viendo una luz, una luz pacífica que le indica que su final ya está cerca. Antes de eso, sin embargo, quisiera poner de manifiesto su último deseo, el más importante para él que espera que se cumpla desde allí a donde vaya. Le gustaría…"

—"...Que aprovechasen el favor que servidor ha hecho, pidiendo únicamente a cambio de su gesto que esto les sirva a los dos acólitos para permanecer siempre juntos, unidos por un vínculo de confianza y aprecio muy especial, y en consecuencia que vivan una buena vida, ya que nunca estarán solos. Ahora, su acólito Souta tiene a la joven Yukiko, y ella le tiene a él. Ha aprendido a confiar en alguien, por lo que servidor no podría estar más orgulloso de él, de su acólito… De su hijo. Y por supuesto, sobra decir que servidor nunca les va a dejar solos, sino que siempre estará ahí con ellos, tanto en sus corazones como más cerca de lo que se imaginan. Servidor les quiere infinitamente a ambos, y aunque de momento no quiere que la joven Yukiko lea esto mientras se recupera, el acólito Souta puede decirle algo: que servidor la quiere a ella también como su hija propia. Y eso, por descontado, también para él. A ese fiel acólito que nunca le abandonó y le apreció tanto hasta el punto de convertirse en su propio hijo… Gracias por compartir su vida con la de servidor. Que no lloren demasiado por su partida, pues nunca se ha ido. Un adiós muy relativo, y toda mi estima hacia ellos. Ryouken Houinbou."—termina Souta, en voz alta, con la cara bañada en lágrimas silenciosas otra vez.

Llorando con suavidad, Souta atesora el papel en sus manos, temblándole el labio por la emoción del momento.

—...Souta, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—...S-sí, lo siento… En el fondo, todo eso lo tenía muy claro… Pero saber que hasta el último minuto estuvo pensando en mí, en nosotros… Leer sus últimas palabras y ver que iban dedicadas a nosotros...—menciona, con una sonrisa sincera.

Solemne, el doctor Kokoro asiente, sonriendo tristemente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Souta? ¿Estarás bien después de todo esto?—demanda el doctor, preocupado por él como le encomendó su maestro.

—B-bueno… Un golpe así no podré superarlo jamás, para qué negarlo… Pero como él me ha dicho, siempre estará aquí, ¿No? Y yo no soy nadie para desmentirle, así que, como he hecho siempre, le creeré. Saber que me seguirá cuidando como siempre lo ha hecho me aliviará, aunque yo no crea en nada de esto…—explica con una sonrisa y los hombros alzados.—Además… Ahora que tengo a Yukiko, y después de lo que se ha sacrificado el señor Houinbou por ella, y por la lealtad que nos tenemos, tampoco puedo dejar que le ocurra nada… Y por mí no tema, doctor Kokoro, soy alguien que ha aprendido a cuidarse a sí mismo.—declara, solemne.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Souta desaparece y su faz se torna seria, completamente seria.

—Y por supuesto, voy a averiguar quién fue ese cobarde que quiso acabar con Yukiko a costa de mentir al señor Houinbou. Y cuando lo haga, no van a haber excusas que le valgan.—se propone, en serio.—Cumpliré esa voluntad por el señor Houinbou.

—...Me alegro de escucharlo. El maestro Houinbou estaría muy orgulloso de su acólito… O de su hijo.—sonríe el doctor, simpático.—Si necesitas mi ayuda, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

—Se lo agradezco, creo que le necesitaré para que me ayude a buscar algunas cosas… Si no recuerdo mal, ¿No era usted el informador sin parangón del señor Houinbou? Me hubiera hecho gracia verles cuando todavía se dedicaban al "negocio", ya sabe...—menciona, riendo levemente.

Kokoro no puede evitar una risa, trayéndole a la mente viejos recuerdos.

—Así es, algo por el estilo. Todavía recuerdo aquellos tiempos… Yo no era más que un estudiante de medicina por aquel entonces, pero el señor Houinbou también me ayudó entonces. Solo era un crío sin mucha esperanza para el futuro, y él me echó un cable para poder estudiar medicina, lo que me gustaba y lo que se me daba bien. A cambio, le fui leal siempre. No deja de hacerme gracia. El señor Houinbou, en vista de muchos, es la persona menos adecuada para ir salvando niños por ahí, y aun así lo ha hecho no pocas veces. En el fondo, era una buena persona. Yo, por mi parte, no tengo duda de ello.—recuerda Chusei Kokoro, con la mirada perdida en busca de memorias.

Souta le escucha, fascinado por esas historias. No podría estar más de acuerdo con respecto al asesino ciego. Por su parte, también puede afirmar que era una buena persona en el fondo.

—Oh, perdona, me he puesto a divagar sobre mi vida, cuando tenemos materias más importantes que atender. —...Ah, no, a mí no me molesta... —asegura Souta, indiferentemente.

—Bueno, estábamos en que te prestaré mi ayuda encantado. Ahora que la operación de Yukiko ha concluido, tengo más tiempo para usar. Puedo desplegar mis influencias y lograr algo de información de donde sea.

—Por favor. Supongo que lo primero sería tratar de encontrar algo de información en lo respecta a Paul Holic, para ver si logramos encontrar a alguien relacionado con él que pudiese tener algo que ver. Yo, por mi parte, sé algunas cosas. Era el padre de Manosuke, cosa que todavía me tiene a cuadros…-y nunca más apropiado-. Y sé que trabajó como escultor en Francia una temporada, y aparentemente vivía bajo el nombre de Isaku Hyoudou para ocultar que era dicho escultor en realidad. Fue asesinado el 24 de diciembre del 2000, y el asesino no fue otro que… Ese bastardo...—cuenta Souta, con una pincelada de rabia al revivir todo eso.—El incidente IS-7, seguro que encontrará todo mejor explicado en alguna parte.

—Perfecto, creo que me acordaré. Volveré mañana por la noche, y hablaremos cuando Yukiko ya esté dormida de nuevo. El señor Houinbou tenía razón, creo que será mejor que no entere de esta clase de cosas por el momento, podría causarle algún shock en su estado todavía debilitado.

—Muy bien.—asiente Souta, serio.—Cuento con usted, doctor Kokoro, para averiguar quién fue, y poder cumplir así el deseo del señor Houinbou.

Con una reverencia a modo de despedida, el doctor Kokoro se marcha, dispuesto primero a dormir y poco y luego a mover todos sus hilos. Souta, por su parte, esconde la última carta de Ryouken en algún lugar donde a Yukiko no se le ocurra buscar y encontrarla. Cuando se incorpora después de esconderla, intenta conciliar el sueño, cosa que no logra. Hay demasiadas cosas rondándole la mente, más desde que ha leído esa carta. Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido, los sentimientos se mezclan con las ideas, resultando prácticamente imposible sacar nada en claro. Y aunque en el fondo abandona la esperanza de poder razonar con nada, Souta no puede evitar pensar y pensar todo el tiempo.


	29. Capítulo 28

Amanece de nuevo, y Souta no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche. Quizás podría haber dejado la lectura de una carta tan intrigante para después de una siesta, piensa. Se ha pasado otra noche en vela para su colección dándole vueltas a todo lo que mencionaba su figura paterna en su última carta, cosa que no le ha dejado dormir tranquilo pese a su acumulado cansancio de un día tan mixto como el anterior.

—¿No has dormido nada? Deberías descansar, Souta...—le aconseja Yukiko, preocupada.

—S-sí, tienes razón… Pero no te preocupes, aguantaré de sobras. Siempre lo he hecho…

Todavía resulta doloroso permanecer en esa celda llena de recuerdos de Ryouken. El altar, las velas… Todo recuerda a él. Aún pueden imaginarse al anciano meditando como siempre lo hacía, silencioso frente al altar. Kuro está desquiciado, no sabe qué hacer sin su amo. Yukiko nota que hay algo que no está bien cuando no da clase de meditación. Incluso Souta echa de menos las collejas que a veces le daba. El hombre se va, pero sus recuerdos permanecen siempre. Algo dolorosamente cierto.

Yukiko, aunque descansada al contrario que el pelirrojo, anda todavía cabizbaja como si no hubiese dormido ni un solo segundo. No es porque esté agotada, sino más bien porque la pérdida de Ryouken en un momento tan importante para ella como lo era el comienzo de su vida sin la enfermedad que tanto la anulaba la ha afectado muchísimo. No tiene ganas de hablar con nadie, mostrándose especialmente desanimada.

Souta sabe de sobras el motivo por el que está así, pues de tonto no tiene nada. De hecho, a él le pasa algo similar. Tampoco se siente con ánimos para nada en un momento así, después de la repentina pérdida de alguien tan fundamental. La palabras de la carta quizás le den un poco de esperanza, pero no es todo tan sencillo. Él confía en Ryouken, y siempre lo hará, incluso cuando le asegura que nunca se ha ido de allí y que siempre estará con él. Le cree, por supuesto, y le da las gracias… Pero no puede negar que sigue sintiendo un gran vacío al no verle allí como de costumbre.

Hay demasiadas cosas que se le pasan por la cabeza: lo rápido que todo ha pasado, los sentimientos tan extremos y oscilantes de los últimos días, todo lo narrado en la carta, el acuerdo con el doctor Kokoro, el pensar en algo que decirle a Yukiko para animarla y de paso animarse a él mismo… Demasiado. Y sin energía acumulado, más que demasiado.

Finalmente, y vencido por pensamientos y sentimientos, termina dormido contra la pared de la celda. En parte para descansar, y en parte porque su mente siente la necesidad de contactarse con cierto alguien con quien solo puede hablar en sueños.

_De nuevo esa zona rodeada con una luz blanca que da mucha paz. Paz la daría si Souta no estuviese tan hecho polvo en ese momento. Ni siquiera quería dormirse, pero no ha tenido más remedio. No le apetece nada, ni tan solo dormirse. Y para colmo…_

—_Hey, Saru, aquí estás.—la llama una voz tremendamente familiar._

_Nada más escuchar a Manosuke mientras le ve aparecer como siempre que se infiltra en sus sueños hace, no puede reprimir un gruñido molesto._

—_Que no me llames… ...Bah, déjalo. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para insultarte. —bufa, suspirando._

—_¿No? Vaya, tienes que estar fatal entonces. ¿Qué te pasa? Anda, cuéntamelo.—le pide Manosuke, como de costumbre preocupado por el bienestar del pelirrojo. _

—_...Es que… _

_Souta respira hondo, tratando de no hundirse emocionalmente, y menos delante de Manosuke. _

—_...Es que… El señor Houinbou… S-se ha… S-se ha…_

_Pronuncia la palabra en su mente, y no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío en la columna, y algunas lágrimas acuden veloces a él. En cualquier otra situación las hubiese aguantado para sí, como tan bien se le ha dado, pero cuando se trata de nadie menos que de su padre, no puede luchar contra eso. _

—_¡Souta! M-maldita sea, ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así?—salta Manosuke enseguida, alterado por ver a Souta en una situación así. En un momento así, no piensa hacerle ninguna bromita de las suyas._

—_Que… Que… Maldita sea, que… Que el señor Houinbou se ha… Se ha… Muerto.—confiesa, tembloroso.—S-se ha ido, y estoy destrozado, Manosuke… _

_El rubio de la cresta no tarda en correr hacia él para regalarle un abrazo y un hombro en el que llorar, para impedir que sufra, porque se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible por proteger a Souta._

—_Ya, ya, Souta… Ya… Joder, menudo palo… Que se muera él, precisamente, con todo lo que le apreciabas…_

—_¡N-no me estás ayudando, no me ayudas, no me ayudas!—protesta Souta, acentuando su llanto._

—_¡Ah! Mierda, mierda, perdona, perdona, lo siento. No llores, no llores. Ya está, ya está….—le susurra, acariciándole en la espalda._

_Después de estar unos instantes llorando en el pecho de Manosuke, inexplicablemente se siente un poco mejor. No es que vaya a admitirlo, por supuesto. _

—_Y-y claro, como tu neurona te dará a entender… Esto me ha dejado fatal._

—_Sí, sí, claro que lo entiendo… Espera, ¿No habías dicho que no ibas a insultarme?_

—_...Pse. He descubierto que, pase lo que pase, nunca perderé las ganas de insultarte.—replica, intentando reírse. _

—_A cualquier otro le metería una buena hostia… Pero de ti, me da igual. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, adelante, insúltame todo lo que quieras._

—_No creo que este sea el momento para describirte...—continúa._

_A pesar de que está tratando de reírse por pensar en otra cosa, no acaba de dar un resultado satisfactorio completamente. _

—_Y bueno… Entre eso y el cacao mental que llevo en la cabeza, pues estoy hecho un asco, sabes. Justo cuando Yukiko se recupera y se supone que todo iba a ir mejor, ale. Pasa esto. Mi propio padre…se va.—declara, apesadumbrado y sujetándose la cabeza con solemnidad._

_Manosuke se muestra, como siempre, dispuesto a escucharle, mientras Souta le cuenta un poco por lo que está pasando, y cómo se siente, porque el pelirrojo sabe, de igual modo, que Manosuke le escucha. —Hostia… Vale, ya entiendo. ...Joder, y precisamente en un momento así. Souta, lo siento… Lo siento mucho.—asegura Manosuke, por una vez siendo sincero. _

_Souta no dice nada, no se siente con ánimos de hacerlo. Solamente busca refugio en su abrazo una vez más. _

—_Bueno, pero cuando te dijo en la carta que en realidad no se iba lo dijo muy en serio. Ya conoces al señor Houinbou, tú mejor que nadie. _

—_¡Anda! No me digas… Ya lo sé, ya sé que tiene razón, como casi siempre la tiene… Pero no es lo mismo, joder. Ya sabrás que no creo mucho en esas cosas, y lo dices como si no hubiese pasado nada._

—_N-no, no es eso… Joder, no quería decirlo así….—reniega el rubio, mosqueado consigo mismo._

—_Siempre que abres tu bocaza metes la pata, Manosuke. Déjalo, si lo he entendido. Porque no soy tanto idiota como tú. _

—_Por eso, entre otras cosas, me encantas.—le sonríe, amable. _

_No sabe si es porque ha quedado muy afectado ante un suceso tan horrible o porque realmente siente el impulso, pero Souta no puede evitar ruborizarse. _

—_M-manosuke…_

—_No te pongas triste, Souta. Mírame a mí… Me morí, y todavía sigo por aquí, charlando contigo.—ríe Manosuke, tratando de animarle. _

—_N-no lo estarás comparando, verdad… El señor Houinbou era como mi padre… Y tú solo eres un idiota rematado.—replica, malicioso._

—_Pero un idiota que te quiere. No trates de mentirme, Souta, ya tengo claro que realmente te importaba. _

—_Y-yo… B-bueno, tampoco te pases…—se sonroja Souta, apartando la mirada. _

_A modo de prueba indirecta, Manosuke le pilla por sorpresa y le da un tierno beso en los labios, a lo que Souta reacciona abriendo mucho los ojos y acentuando su rubor, cosa que le desmiente. _

—_Si no te importaba, ¿Por qué me has besado?_

—_¡M-me has besado t-t-tú!—chilla Souta, en una avergonzada protesta._

—_Bueno, lo que sea. ¿Pues por qué te has dejado?_

—_¡¿Quizás porque te has plantado enfrente de mis narices sin darme otra opción?! ¡No puedo contigo, Manosuke, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo!_

_Cuando se pone tan adorable, Manosuke no puede evitar mirarle con ternura, con una mirada que no le ha dedicado nunca a nadie más. Souta lo sabe, y por muy terco que pueda llegar a ser, tampoco él puede resistirse a eso. Esta vez, es el pelirrojo el que da un paso adelante, y por instinto le da un beso en los labios, que por supuesto el rubio no piensa rechazar por nada del mundo. _

—_Je. Ahora sí has sido tú.—le pica Manosuke, sonriendo como nadie._

_Souta gruñe para sí mismo, muy ruborizado. —¿Lo ves? Me fui, pero eso no te ha impedido verme. Ni besarme tampoco.—afirma, sonriendo pícaramente._

—_¡C-cállateee!_

—_Anda, no te enfades, Saru.—le sonríe, mientras le acaricia la mejilla.—¿Pero ves lo que te digo?_

_El pelirrojo asiente, de una manera algo inocentona. _

—_Entiendo que para ti es chungo, porque era como tu padre, y que se muera… Pues es algo horrible._

—_¿Entiendes algo? Debo de estar soñando. Anda, sí, estoy soñando._

—_Qué más da. Seré tonto, pero cuando se trata de ti, entiendo lo que haga falta. _

_Souta aparta la mirada una vez más, dándose por aludido y ruborizándose de nuevo._

—_¿Qué? ¿Te sientes mejor?_

—_S-supongo… Estoy mejor… P-pero solo un poquito, ¿Eh? Tampoco te pases._

_Manosuke le besa nuevamente, a lo que añade a continuación:_

—_Me alegro por ti._

—_M-maldita sea, Manosuke… A este paso, nunca me vas a dejar en paz._

—_Tampoco es que quisiera, sabes.—le sonríe. _

_La sonrisa de Manosuke, sin quererlo, le provoca un gran bienestar interior._

—_Además, que sigues siendo su fiel acólito desde la tierra, ¿Eh? Entonces, seguirá estando orgulloso de ti. _

—_Supongo que sí… Y-yo nunca podría dejar de serlo… _

—_Seguro que está sonriéndote desde donde quiera que esté ahora mismo… Eso haría yo a cualquiera que se molestase en cumplir los deseos que he dejado pendientes, como me has contado. Por eso, esa amiga tuya me cae bien cuando se anima tanto por tú y yo, ya sabes...—ríe el rubio, con una sonrisa de 36 dientes._

—_No me lo recuerdes, anda. Pero sí, es lo mínimo que podría hacer por el señor Houinbou, después de todo lo que él hizo por mí. Y si él quería encontrar a ese soberano desgraciado que se la jugó a Yukiko y a él, pues yo mismo le encontraré y le patearé el culo. _

—_¡No te quepa duda!—se apunta el de la cresta, en pose macarra.—Si quieres que le pegue una paliza a alguien, solo tienes que pedírmelo._

—_Eres tan básico… Nah, de momento no. Pero yo me lo apunto...—sonríe el pelirrojo, con malicia.—Por el momento, me conformo con que me digas si tú recuerdas algo sobre tu viejo que me pueda echar un cable. Como ya te he dicho, el tío le dijo al señor Houinbou que se llamaba como él._

—_Ni idea, Souta.—responde, extrañamente serio para ser Manosuke.—No recuerdo casi nada de mi viejo, como entenderás. A parte de alguna vez que lo vi muy de pasada con el tuyo, yo que sé si tenía algún colega o por el estilo. Si pasaba de mi culo._

—_Es que me parece que fue demasiada coincidencia que quien quiera que fuese ese subnormal usase el nombre precisamente de él… _

—_Bah, encontrarás a ese tío, ya verás. Si era tan gilipollas, le cazarás en seguida, y se va a enterar de lo que es bueno. Tú solo ten cuidado, ¿Vale?—le aconseja el guardaespaldas, siempre preocupado por él._

—_¡S-sé cuidarme solito, Manosuke!_

_Vuelve a verle adorale, como de costumbre, y no puede evitar darle otro beso ._

_ —Vale, vale, perdona. Es que no quiero que te pase nada, Souta._

_Mientras le sonríe, vuelve a besarle, Souta maldiciéndole por dentro. Hasta que al final, no puede evitar unirse a sus besos, porque aunque no esté demasiado dispuesto a admitirlo, le encantan. _

_Ya está otra vez, y sin poder evitarlo. No importa que tan extremamente difícil sea la situación, no por ello deja de soñar con Manosuke, y como siempre que pasa sucede, los dos empiezan a besarse repetidamente como si no hubiera un mañana. Algo que a Souta, en ese momento, no le viene del todo mal para animarle un poco: el sentir que Manosuke siempre estará ahí también, demostrándole lo mucho que le quiere. Algo que, por muy cansado que esté, logra inexplicablemente descansarle. _

_De pronto, de algún sitio que no logra identificar, el pelirrojo consigue oír algo que parece una risa suave. Parece distinguir de quién es. Y aunque no es muy potente, y pese a que se encuentra muy a gusto en compañía de Manosuke, el espacio indefinido y brillante se desvanece y debe decir 'hasta luego' a Manosuke, porque se está despertando de su sueño._

El pelirrojo se despierta en la celda, como cabía esperarse, apoyado en una de sus frías paredes, sentado en el suelo, donde se ha quedado traspuesto a raíz de un cansancio por la noche en vela que ha pasado que ahora ya no existe. Cuando abre los ojos y alza la cabeza, lo primero que ve es a su amiga morena, plantada delante de él, riéndose con suavidad para sí misma.

—Hey… Estás riéndote.

—Oh, Souta...—se sorprende ella, devolviéndole la mirada.—L-lo siento, ¿Te he despertado?

—Nah, tranquila, además ya he dormido suficiente. Pero no deja de sorprenderme. Antes estabas muy de bajón, y ahora te estás riendo. Curioso avance.

—Ah, ya… Bueno, no pude evitarlo.—confiesa, sonriente.

—¿Y el motivo es…?

—Es que cuando vi que te quedaste dormido sentado en el suelo, me sorprendió, y vine a comprobarlo. Y cuando me acerqué, vi que aunque primero estabas serio, de pronto empezaste a sonreír, y dormías sonriendo. Y luego, te has puesto rojo como un tomate. Y me hace gracia, porque me imagino de qué va eso...—confiesa la morena, tapándose la boca para disimular la risa. Cuando ve a Yukiko riéndose, no puede evitar una mueca de lo que es una mezcla entre corte y sorpresa.

—¡M-maldita sea, no había caído en que ahora podrías verme…!—exclama, dejando ir unas gotas de sudor por su frente.

—Pues puedes apostar. Además de que ahora puedo oírte perfectamente...—añade ella, riendo todavía más.

Souta, sin quererlo, refleja en su semblante que se está dando por aludido.

—Así pues, tenía razón. Estabas soñando con...—sonríe, mientras dibuja un corazón con los dedos.

—¡C-callaaaa!—protesta el pelirrojo, cubriéndose las orejas.

Ante las infantiles protestas de Souta, Yukiko no puede evitar reír más.

—Bueno… Al menos ya no te veo tan triste, Yukiko...—le comenta Souta, para animarla y sobre todo, para cambiar de tema.

—Ah… S-supongo… B-bueno, me imagino que estás en lo cierto…

Yukiko, tras soltar un largo suspiro, se sienta al lado de Souta, todavía algo alicaída.

—¿Sigues un poco de bajón, eh?—deduce el domador, serio.

La morena asiente con la cabeza, a desgana.

—Ajá. E-es que… Ha sido algo muy duro para mí…

—Ha sido muy duro para todos, Yukiko, creéme.

—S-sí, ya… Pero que pasase algo tan horrible el mismo día que me recupero… Y encima haber tenido que recuperar la vista y, como aquel que dice, lo primero que veo es… A-a una persona tan importante para mí… Muerta.

Mientras lo explica, un inmenso pesar se nota atrapado en sus palabras.

—E-es verdad...Tú fuiste la primera en…

—Sí… ¿Acaso te imaginas cómo me quedé? Yo venía súper entusiasmada para verle, para decirle que todo había ido bien… Era un momento muy feliz en mi vida… Y cuando fui tan contenta… Mi alegría se partió en mil trozos. Esa imagen nunca se me va a olvidar, lo sé...—asegura la morena, cubriéndose los ojos en un acto reflejo por intentar olvidar algo tan horrible.

—Tranquila, tranquila… No te asustes… Aunque si lo pienso, tuvo que ser un palo enorme…

—S-sí… Sí, mucho.. Y claro, algo así me deja muy triste cada vez que lo pienso…—suspira ella.

—Yukiko… Entiendo que es perfectamente normal que reacciones así… Aunque sé también que al señor Houinbou no le gustaría notar que estás tan triste…

—¿C-cómo?

—Tienes que ser fuerte… Porque él te salvó para que pudieses tener una vida feliz, como nunca pudiste… No quería que estuvieses triste, ¿Entiendes?

—Souta… Sí, sí, te entiendo… Gracias.—asegura la morena, con un gesto solemne.—Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme triste… Te prometo que no pienso dejar que el sacrificio que hizo el señor Houinbou por mí fuese en balde. P-porque para mí sería mucho peor pensar que ha muerto para nada…

Pese a sus palabras, el pronunciar la palabra 'muerto' sigue siendo algo muy duro para Yukiko, y más al hablar de alguien tan fundamental en su vida como Ryouken, y no puede evitar un suspiro de resignación.

—Hey, respecto a eso… ¿Sabes algo?

—¿Sí?

—Estoy seguro de que el señor Houinbou nunca hubiera considerado esto como su muerte. Recuerda que él creía en la reencarnación, seguro que se habrá reencarnado en algo estupendo, porque como fue tan buena persona con nosotros… Así que, en el fondo, sigue vivo…

—Sí… Sí, así es, él creía en la reencarnación…—recalca la morena, con una sonrisilla cansada.

—Así es. Y aunque no le veamos a pesar de poder ver los dos ahora, seguro que estará cerca de nosotros, como siempre. Nunca nos abandonaría, porque somos sus hijos, ¿Recuerdas? Él nos aprecia mucho. Así que tiene que estar cerca nuestro ahora mismo...—asegura el pelirrojo, sin poder evitar una sonrisa distante.

Yukiko, en una especie de acto reflejo, desvía la mirada por toda la celda, reviviendo toda clase de recuerdos de Ryouken. Luego, se pone a pensar en todo lo que le está diciendo Souta, e intenta imaginarse la presencia del asesino ciego ahí, como si nunca se hubiese marchado. Y llega a la conclusión de que el pelirrojo tiene toda la razón del mundo.

—T-tienes razón, Souta… Tienes toda la razón del mundo…—corrobora la morena, con una sonrisa de emoción.—Ahora que lo compruebo… Casi parece que no se haya ido nunca. Igual.. Igual es porque sigue aquí.

—Heh… Sí. Es como si todavía le vieses por aquí, ¿Verdad? A mí me pasa lo mismo… Le veo meditando, con su rosario en la mano, o acariciando a Kuro…

—Yo hasta tengo la sensación de que le oigo reírse mientras el cuenco tibetano lo inunda todo…

Ambos se miran, y con su propia mirada se dan la razón, con una débil sonrisa.

—Así pues, sigue aquí… Nunca se ha marchado de nuestro lado...—declara la morena, animándose un poco.

—No, qué va… Él es un buen padre… Y un buen padre nunca abandona a sus hijos.—asegura el pelirrojo, contento solo de pensarlo.

Ella le vuelve a dar la razón, conmovida y con lagrimillas en los ojos. Acto seguido, asiente, visiblemente más animada y recuperada, y aunque no puede evitar llorar, no se ve deprimida, como anteriormente. —Gracias, Souta… Porque a pesar de que ya me han devuelto la vista, me has abierto los ojos.

—De nada… Estoy seguro de que el señor Houinbou hubiese querido que supieras esto.Y bueno… Ahora que somos como hermanos, tenía que intentar animarte de algún modo, supongo...—explica Souta, encogiéndose de hombros, extrañado ante la situación. Nunca antes había tratado de animar a nadie, además de que una relación así no la ha establecido jamás.

—Pues lo has conseguido. Por eso te lo agradezco mucho.—asegura con una sonrisa.

Al principio, Souta no puede evitar sentirse un poco extrañado por la situación, sin embargo unos instantes después no se niega a un abrazo, dicho sea de paso que les deja más tranquilos a ambos. Ahora están juntos para apoyarse.

—Y ahora que ya me encuentro algo mejor… Contesta, ¿Qué hacías con Manosuke cuando has soñado con él antes?—pregunta de sopetón, con una ceja alzada.

—¡...Ya estamos! Vuelves a ser tú...—comprueba Souta, empezando a sudar, ojiplático y en expresión de shock.—¡Q-qué rápido cambias de tema cuando quieres!

—¡No me cuentes milongas!—Acto seguido, adopta una expresión amenazante.—¡Confiese, reo Sarushiro! ¡Estaba soñando alguna obscenidad con Manosuke Naitou!—chilla, como si fuese una policía deseosa de sacarle una confesión.

Ahora, Yukiko se alza de su asiento, y corre detrás de Souta, y antes de que él pueda siquiera preguntar qué hace o a dónde va con cara de circunstancias, la morena le coge los dos mechones pelirrojos que tiene a cada lado de la cara y los ata con sus puños como si fuesen coletas.

—¡Vale, vale, lo confieso!—con una mano, junta las dos coletas en una y con la otra le tapa los ojos, en un intento por imitar la pose que suele adoptar Souta.—¡E-es cierto! ¡Soy culpable! ¡Pero pido clemencia, YO LE AMO! ¡No puedo evitarlo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo!—fantasea Yukiko, imitando su voz mientras se esfuerza en reprimir la risa.

—...Uno de mis cargos es asesinato. Te lo digo para que lo tengas presente.—la amenaza Souta, con una sonrisa malvada, sin ni siquiera girarse para mirarla a la cara.—De momento me han cargado con uno solo, pero como no me sueltes el pelo y no pares de sacar ese tema me van a cargar con el segundo.

—Bueno, siempre puedo escribir alguna escenita sobre los dos para que Manosuke se ponga de mi parte y con un beso te haga perdonarme.—sonríe picaresca la chica.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ahora verás…

Souta, echando sus brazos hacia atrás mientras se alza del suelo, logra auparla en sus hombros.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Souta Sarushiro, bájame ahora mismo!—le regaña la morena, protestando infantilmente. —¡Seré un monito, pero has despertado al King Kong que llevo dentro! Mejor para mí, porque King Kong iba con una chica, ¿No? Pues perfecto...—menciona Souta, perverso.

—Mi venganza será terrible, chato...—contraataca ella, con mirada malvada graciosa.

—Je. De aquí a que puedas vengarte, te has quedado frita en mis hom…

Sin previo aviso, Yukiko aprovecha su posición para hacerle cosquillas a Souta en la tripa, cosa que parece ser el punto débil del pelirrojo, pues se echa a reír a carcajadas, incluso a lagrimear de la risa.

—¡P-para, para! ¡T-te vas a caer, y no será culpa mía!

—¡Pruébame! Te dije que me vengaría, y admite que esta venganza es más efectiva que la que planeaste tú.—bromea, sin parar.

Ambos siguen con la bromita un poco más, riendo sin parar, hasta que algo les deja muy callados a los dos de repente.

"Keh heh heh…"

Esa risa es inconfundible, así como la sosegada y cavernosa voz que la entona. Y al parecer, ambos la han escuchado perfectamente.

—Eso era...—susurra Souta, ojiplático.

—¿Tú también lo has escuchado?—pregunta Yukiko, alzando la cabeza puesto que todavía está en sus hombros.

—...A-ajá. Era…

—Papá...—llaman, los dos al unísono.

Con un poco de melancolía, ambos se miran de nuevo, compartiendo una sonrisa conmovida y una mirada húmeda.

—Era cierto, después de todo...—murmura Yukiko, contenta.

—Sí… Espera un momento, ¿Es que acaso no me creías?—protesta Souta, infantil.

—¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? ¿Qué formas son esas de hablarle a tu preciosa y adorable especie de hermana?—replica ella, divertida.

—Eres… Eres… ¡M-me sacas de quicio, Yukiko!—la encara, con una ceja arqueada.—Y mira que eso no es fácil… ¡A veces eres incluso peor que Manosuke!

—¡Eh, eh, a la morena la respetamos, eh!—desafía, con pose egocéntrica.

—Claro, claro… Cuando respetes al pelirrojo, luego hablamos…

Como una especie de 'demostración', Souta la coge por la cintura desde su posición y le da la vuelta para cogerla en brazos quedando su cara frente a su espalda, mientras ella trata de oponer resistencia sin éxito. El domador es muy fuerte, aunque no lo aparente.

—¡¿Qué haces, animal?! ¡Bájame!—protesta Yukiko, riendo sin parar.

—Keh heh heh… Así no podrás hacerme cosquillas… Venganza por la venganza.—se ríe Souta, imitando inconscientemente la risa de su padre.

—No me subestimes. Todavía puedo…

Antes de terminar la frase, Yukiko le da una patada en la barriga con el pie.

—¡Ayyy! ¡P-para, eso es jugar sucio!

—Bájame.—indica, lacónica.

—¡Sí, claro, no me dejaré vencer por ti, chata!

Yukiko repite el gesto, con las cejas enarcadas en señal de venganza.

—¡Auuu! ¡M-me vas a tiraaar!

—Suéltame y no te partirás el morro.

—¡N-no pienso rendirme!

Pese a tanto espectáculo, cuando están cerca de los futones de ambos, tanto pataleo y cosquilleo empieza a hacer que Souta pierda el equilibrio, con riesgo de caerse él y con él, Yukiko. De pronto, el propio pelirrojo se percata que, misteriosamente, el futón se mueve ligeramente hacia él, si es que no está soñando.

El futón telekinético, al parecer, choca con su pie, y le hace perder el equilibrio y precipitarse él y la morena al suelo, aunque como el propio futón estaba ahí, ha amortiguado el golpe, impidiendo que haya daños graves.

—¿Q-qué rayos acaba de pasar?—se pregunta Yukiko, sorprendida, tumbada boca arriba, en el futón.

—Algo muy normal… Que el propio futón me ha hecho caer sobre él.—explica Souta, camuflando su sorpresa con un semblante que hace creer que está perfectamente habituado a ese tipo de situaciones sobrenaturales.

—¿No creerás que alguien lo ha movido, verdad?

—Je. Seh, eso creo…

—¿Y quién puede haber sido?

—Pues no sé… Alguien que para prevenir que nos diésemos una monumental hostia nos ha hecho caer a posta. Solo se me ocurre alguien capaz de hacer una gilipollez tan grande...—ríe Souta, con malicia.

—¡Ah! ¡Manosuke!—declara ella, con una sonrisa de entusiasmo.—¡Entonces, como el señor Houinbou, él también está por aquí cerca!

—Supongo que sí. Dicen que mala hierba nunca muere. Será cierto...—comenta Souta, con sorna.—Pero bueno… En realidad, yo se lo dije.

—¿Qué tú se lo dijiste? ¿El qué, que no perdiese oportunidad de hacerte tropezar con el futón adrede?

—Claro que no, tarada.—se burla, sacándole la lengua.—Una vez que lo vi en un sueño, bueno, medio sueño medio pesadilla, antes de tu operación, le dije que ya que era tan guardaespaldas y quería hacerme un favor, que te protegiese para que esa operación no fuese en vano. Y, por supuesto, no se irá a negar a algo que le he dicho yo.

—Hey, no te eches flores, pelirrojo.—protesta Yukiko, con una mueca aniñada.—¿No podría ser que lo hubiese hecho por mí directamente?

—Ya sé que estamos hablando de Manosuke, pero ¿Quién iba a ser tan zoquete como para echarte una mano?—bromea Souta, riendo sin parar.

Por muy en broma que lo haya dicho, Yukiko tiene una réplica para eso, y bastante rotunda.

—Tú.

Ante la respuesta, Souta se queda boquiabierto unos instantes, aunque después no puede evitar asentir para sí mismo.

—Cierto.—admite, con los labios fruncidos.

Después de esto, ambos se incorporan y comparten una mirada fugaz. Acto seguido, no pueden evitar una risilla débil. Ahora ya están mucho menos alicaídos ante una noticia tan horrible. Y ha sido porque los dos se han ayudado mutuamente.

Ninguno de los dos está demasiado pendiente de la hora, por lo que la hora de la cena si que se percaten. Durante este tiempo que ambos comparten con las mascotas, a las cuales no se las nota demasiado animadas tampoco, intentan ponerlas un poco más contentas, y con algo de esfuerzo parecen conseguirlo. A Kuro le cuesta mucho estar a gusto sin su amo al lado, pero el estar con Souta le tranquiliza. Además, Tasuke se ha convertido en su amigo del reino animal, en quien también confía, pese a ser un perro testarudo.

—Ellos también han aprendido a confiar en el otro… Como nosotros.—comenta Yukiko, con una sonrisa.

El perro y el mono se sienten muy a gusto en compañía de los dos muchachos, y el sentimiento es mutuo, puesto que a Souta siempre le han gustado más los animales que las propias personas, o al menos la inmensa mayoría de ellas.

—Sí, es verdad… Y al igual que nosotros, también deberían saber que el señor Houinbou les apreciaba muchísimo, que siempre estará aquí presente para ellos también.

Cuando Souta pronuncia estas palabras, Kuro suelta un ladrido y Tasuke chilla, ambos pareciendo felices.

—Hey, ¿Qué os pasa, chicos?—les pregunta Yukiko, como si pudiesen responderle, aunque de hecho sí pueden.

—Conozco esa mirada.—explica Souta, fijándose mucho.—Kuro siempre se ponía así cuando el señor Houinbou le acariciaba. Y Tasuke siempre hace eso cuando le acarician la cabeza, también.

—Eso significa...—deduce la morena, conmovida.

—Sí, exacto. ...Ellos también notan su presencia.—concluye el pelirrojo, también conmovido.

Como símbolo de amistad, Souta y Yukiko pasan el tiempo después de cenar jugando con Kuro y Tasuke, quienes aprecian el gesto y también se sienten mejor. Ryouken es capaz de mucho incluso después de muerto, por eso muchos le admiran pese a todo.


	30. Capítulo 29

En compañía de un amigo (o de varios), el tiempo pasa más deprisa, por lo que pierden la noción de las horas y solo vuelven en sí cuando el doctor Kokoro aparece en la celda ya bien entrada la noche, sujetando un montón de papeleo consigo.

—Souta, ya estoy aquí.—le indica, con discreción.

—Vaya, buenas noches, doctor Kokoro.—le saluda Yukiko.

—¿Eh? ¿Yukiko? ¿Todavía estás despierta? Q-qué raro, pensaba que ya estarías dormida...—cuestiona Chusei Kokoro, mostrándose algo incómodo mientras se acerca el taco de papeles un poco más al pecho y se coloca bien sus gafas.

—Ya, pero ahora que estoy bien no me canso tanto y no necesito ir a dormirme tan pronto. Hizo usted un gran trabajo, ¿Sabe?

—S-sí, pero no se preocupe… Si enseguida nos iremos a dormir.—le indica Souta, apartando un poco la mirada.

A Yukiko le pica la curiosidad sin poder remediarlo. La actitud de ambos hombres parece algo extraña, aunque no sabe exactamente por qué. Decide, sin embargo, no darle demasiada importancia de momento.

—¡Jo, Souta! Eres un aguafiestas...—protesta Yukiko, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Nada de quejarse. Oficialmente estoy al mando, así que yo...mando.—aclara Souta, con sorna.

—¿Quién te ha dejado al mando, Souta? Porque que yo recuerde nadie lo ha votado…

—No, nadie lo ha hecho. Pero yo tomo mis propias decisiones, querida.—contraataca, sonriendo malvadamente.

Ambos empiezan a discutir un poco, hasta que Yukiko tiene que resignarse e irse a dormir, con el argumento de que todavía tiene que hacer reposo y no abusar. Da las buenas noches a todos, dedica un gesto de respeto hacia las velas del altar, y se queda dormida al poco en su futón. Tasuke y Kuro se han empeñado en seguir jugando al juego que practicaban antes de la llegada del doctor, hasta que se han quedado dormidos uno al lado de otro, pues también se han acabado cansando.

Finalmente, la celda se sume en un profundo silencio. Cuando el pelirrojo comprueba que Yukiko está completamente dormida, ya puede empezar su charla con el doctor Kokoro, que aparentemente promete ser interesante, pese a que el sentido de esa palabra no esté bien definido en esa situación.

—Lo siento, Souta… Si hubiese sabido que Yukiko seguía despierta, hubiese venido un poco más tarde, para no levantar ninguna sospecha.—se disculpa el médico, algo apurado.

—No se preocupe. De hecho, todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a que Yukiko ya está curada. ...Antes también me ha pasado...—recuerda el pelirrojo, apartando la mirada y quedándose un poco ruborizado.—Pero tranquilo, creo que no ha sospechado nada, al menos por ahora. Aprovechemos.

—Muy bien, pues allá vamos.

—Por lo que veo… Ha sido una búsqueda intensa, doctor Kokoro. Qué cantidad de papeleo.—comenta Souta, echando un vistazo al montón de folios que carga el moreno de las gafas.

—Bueno… No se me da mal encontrar información que busco. Soy un pequeño experto tratando la información, ya sabes...—bromea el doctor, adoptando un tono malicioso lleno de guasa.

Souta no puede evitarlo y suelta una pequeña carcajada maligna. Sabe perfectamente cuál es el sentido oculto de esas palabras.

—En fin, ya me dejo de bromas, pasemos a lo importante….—trunca, mientras distribuye ordenadamente los papeles por la zona del suelo próxima a la que usa para tomar asiento.

—Está bien. Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que ha encontrado?—pide el domador, picado por la curiosidad desde la noche anterior.

El doctor Kokoro carraspea, colocándose bien las gafas que protegen sus ojos verdes, mientras consulta algunos papeles.

—Bueno, he comprobado todo lo que me dijiste de ese tal Paul Holic, alias Isaku Hyoudou, y el incidente IS-7. Todo lo que me contaste era cierto, por supuesto, eso salía en los archivos. Paul Holic trabajaba como escultor en Francia, y aunque se mudó aquí, no abandonó ese trabajo. La gente nunca le había visto, solo sabían que era un escultor con mucho talento, pero en realidad vivía como Isaku Hyoudou para tapar quién era en realidad… Seguramente porque al no saber ni siquiera quién era el artista, el valor de sus obras era mayor.

—Eso me pareció escuchar. Ese tío cobraba una pasta gansa con el temita de las esculturas, pero aún así siempre estaba en la ruina, porque era un derrochador de mucho cuidado.

—Exacto. A eso se dedicó antes de su muerte. Como me comentaste, el incidente tomó el nombre específico de IS-7. Paul Holic murió asesinado en las finales de un concurso de repostería, pese a que el cuerpo fue conservado por más de 18 años porque lo congelaron sin darse cuenta en uno de las esculturas de sorbete helado que había hecho para la ocasión. Su asesino no era otro que Yutaka Kazami, amigo suyo con el que colaboró en el concurso hasta las finales, donde su confianza se rompió y Holic amenazó con contar el secreto de la hipogeusia de Kazami, hundiendo su carrera para quedarse el premio, y Kazami no tuvo otra que matarle para silenciarlo.

—...Algo muy típico de ese hijo de puta. Cuando le conviene, bien que actúa, sí… Todo por el maldito premio, y para curar su maldita enfermedad… Ojalá en ese libro hubiese habido algo para curarle el retraso que tenía...—bufa Souta, molesto.

Por miedo a que algo le afecte, el doctor decide no presionar en ese tema por un rato, hasta que se calme.

—L-lo siento, es que…—maldice Souta, suspirando y haciendo gestos con las manos.

—No te preocupes. Bueno, pues si todo está bien, continúo. Eso es lo que he encontrado con respecto a Paul Holic, ya que no hace mucho el caso fue reestudiado y se llegó a nuevas conclusiones. Pero cuando se investigó por primera vez, el caso fue desestimado, porque el cuerpo no apareció, y otras cosas. Pero no creo que esas cosas vengan demasiado al caso.

—Ya me sé esa historia, no se preocupe. Y dígame, ¿Ha encontrado algo sobre algún conocido de Paul Holic que pudiese saber todo eso que le dijo al señor Houinbou de él?

—...Hm… La verdad es que no. Al ser su identidad un secreto, poquísimos sabían que en realidad era Paul Holic. Es posible que tuviese amigos, pero le conocían como Isaku Hyoudou, y nunca llegaron a saber que era Paul Holic, y él tampoco tenía ningún motivo para decírselo, ¿Qué ganaría? Solo podría perjudicarle a la larga.

—Entiendo… La verdad es que eso tiene sentido… Pues entonces hemos llegado a un punto muerto.—se lamenta Souta, aunque luego no puede evitar reír un poco, comparando el punto 'muerto' con el 'muerto' en sí.

—Por lo tanto… ¿Quién podría saber su secreto para luego contárselo al señor Houinbou? Es algo que todavía no se me ha ocurrido… —murmura el doctor Kokoro, suponiendo para sus adentros.

Souta, por su parte, hace lo mismo, pensativo.

—Entonces, ¿No hay nada nuevo que sepamos de él?—pregunta Souta, sonando algo decepcionado.

—...Bueno… Rebuscando en archivos algo más específicos, encontré algo que da que pensar… Aunque no sé si tendría algo que ver con todo esto. —plantea el doctor, serio.—Ni siquiera es algo que implique a Holic directamente, pero…

—¿Qué es, doctor Kokoro? Cuente. Quizás tenga más que ver de lo que nos creemos en un principio...—le pide Souta, sorprendido.

—Como quieras.—accede, y poniéndose serio, procede a explicarlo.—Unos días después del incidente IS-7, se descubrió el cuerpo de una mujer, y más tarde comprobaron que era la casa de Hyoudou, aunque nunca llegaron a saber que tal era Holic.

—¿Cómo? ¿Una mujer muerta en su casa?—recalca el pelirrojo, sorprendido.

—Así es. Sin embargo, la autopsia resultó incierta, porque no murió ese mismo día, y no se pudo establecer el día de la muerte. Solo se supo que se murió por desangre de la yugular. Y fue algo muy desconcertante…

—¿Desconcertante...En qué sentido?

—Esa mujer era una famosa diseñadora de moda, así que era un poco raro que apareciese en un lugar como ese, muerta. Pese a que era muy famosa, nadie pudo seguir la pista de lo que le pasó para acabar así. A mí me sonaba incluso su nombre en aquella época, y aunque tú eras pequeño y sufriste amnesia, a lo mejor te suena su nombre: se llamaba Jade Erz. No es precisamente desde su pasado, pero ese nombre sí que le resulta familiar a Souta. Esa mujer de la que habla el doctor es la misma que diseñó una de las telas que usó para los trajes del show, de la que le habló la guardia alegre.

—Jade Erz… Lo cierto es que oí su nombre hace poco, sí. ¿Sabe esa señorita guardia que trató de tirarle los tejos con lo del boca a boca? Me trajo una tela para hacer disfraces para un show que representamos el día que vino a reunirse con el señor Houinbou. Y esa tela era diseño de esa tal Jade Erz, así como también me dijo que estaba muerta. Pero por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de todo eso, ¿Qué haría esa mujer en casa de Holic?—comenta el pelirrojo, desconcertado como se ha quedado el doctor.

—Ah, sí, esa muchacha tan alegre… Ja, qué jovencita tan dicharachera.—recuerda el médico, con una sonrisa simpática.—En fin, volviendo al tema… Yo tampoco tengo ni idea, y más cuando apareció muerta unos pocos días después de que Holic muriese también… Pero he traído una foto de la escena del crimen. Me ha costado mucho acceder a ella, ya que es un caso desestimado, pero lo he logrado.—se felicita Kokoro.—Te la enseño, y juzgas por ti mismo.

—Por mí estupendo.—accede el pelirrojo, sin el menor entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, si antes de ver esa fotografía su curiosidad era inexistente, se va desarrollando conforme se fija en los detalles. En el centro de la fotografía se aprecia a la víctima, la diseñadora Jade Erz. Su aspecto sorprende mucho a Souta, y no porque no se la había imaginado así, que tampoco, sino porque algo le da mala espina.

La mujer en cuestión tenía no más de 30 años, complexión delgada y bastante esbelta, así como una altura considerable. Sus cabellos, largos por una zona y rapados por otra, se extendían rubios sobre el suelo y cubriéndole parte de la cara, de piel clara y aparentemente delicada y ojos entreabiertos (seguramente por espasmo postmortem) color de chocolate. Su vestimenta podría considerarse muchas cosas menos discreta, pues vestía prendas cortas en su mayoría de tono negro brillante con detalles a cuadros blancos en alguna zona, flamantes tacones, un brillante colgante en forma de ¿Pistola? adornando su cuello herido y bastante y soberbio maquillaje. Realmente, esa fémina guarda considerable parecido con cierto alguien…

—Souta, ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado pálido, ¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunta el doctor, sorprendido.

—E...Esta mujer… E-es igual a…

—¿A quién? ¿A quién se parece tanto?

Souta no responde, solamente hurga un momento entre sus pertenencias más recónditas y escondidas para traerle al doctor una foto en la que salen Manosuke y él bastante contentos el uno con el otro, aunque eso en ese instante sea lo que menos relevancia tiene…

—¡Atiza! Llevas razón… El color de pelo y el de ojos, los rasgos de la cara, incluso el estilo de ropa…—exclama el doctor, con la mirada ojiplática en la foto.

—¡Jade Erz es igualita que Manosuke!—chilla Souta, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

—¿C-cómo puede ser…? Son muy parecidos… ¿Cómo es posible?

—...Creo que sé por qué.—replica Souta, serio aunque no por ello menos sorprendido.—Estoy casi seguro de que esa diseñadora en realidad se llamaba Jade Holic…. Y era la madre de Manosuke.

Chusei Kokoro, sin poder evitarlo, imita el gesto de Souta, con sus brillantes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

—E-entonces… Eso explicaría por qué estaba en un lugar tan inusual… Porque, al fin y al cabo, también era su casa. ¿Por qué aparecería asesinada?—plantea la cuestión Kokoro, llegando al meollo del asunto.

—Lo cierto es que se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero cualquiera podría ser, así que ni idea. Lo que no sé es si Holic sabía algo así o la mataron después de que él muriera… Al no haber autopsia certera, no lo sabremos…

De pronto, Souta desvía su mirada hacia otro punto.

—Hey, ¿Qué es ese objeto pequeño que la víctima tiene cerca de la mano? Parece…

—Sí, es una pieza de ajedrez. Si no me equivoco, creo que es un caballo negro. Mira, al lado de ella se puede ver un tablero de ajedrez, con todas las piezas que había en la escena. Quizás estaba jugando una partida con alguien… Al fin y al cabo, era su casa, ¿No?

—Y encima, el ajedrez. No hay duda de que esa tiene que ser su madre, es que seguro.—menciona Souta, boquiabierto.—Y sí, parece que tenía una pieza de ajedrez en la mano. Pero…

—¿Pero qué?—inquiere el médico, leyendo una sombra de duda en los ojos de Souta.

—Hay algo en esta foto que me parece raro… Más en concreto, lo digo por ese tablero de ajedrez…

—¿Y cuál podría ser el problema? Yo no veo nada fuera de lo corriente en él…

Souta examina con detenimiento la imagen más de cerca, y comprueba su hipótesis, dándose la razón con asombrosa rapidez.

—A este ajedrez le falta una pieza. Contando la que tenía la víctima en la mano, hay un total de 31 fichas, 16 blancas y 15 negras, por lo que falta una ficha negra. —afirma el domador, con toda seguridad, como si nunca lo hubiese comprobado y lo supiese de antemano.

Kokoro lo comprueba, y evidentemente tiene que darle la razón, porque está en lo cierto.

—Impresionante, Souta… ¡Tienes razón! No se te escapa una, ni me había fijado en eso…

—Espere, voy a comprobarlo otra vez y le digo qué ficha falta…

Lanza un segundo vistazo a la foto, y enseguida vislumbra la pieza extraviada, aunque nada más pensar en cuál es, le hace venir otro de sus malas vibraciones.

—Falta… Falta el otro caballo negro.

—Vaya, qué curioso… Igual se perdió, y tenían que jugar sin él. Es algo pequeño, fácil de perder.

—Podría ser… Pero no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que no fue así… No me pregunte porque no estoy seguro de por qué, pero es una sensación que me ha dado….

El doctor Kokoro decide no replicarle, entre otras cosas porque no podría cambiar un mero presentimiento.

—A lo mejor, después de todo, nos haga falta saber más sobre esa tal Jade Erz… Quizás lleguemos a ver si tenía alguna relación con Holic, después de todo…

—No hará falta esperar. Me tomé la libertad de investigar un poco sobre ella, ya que encontré la foto...—confiesa el doctor Kokoro, aliviado.

—Guau, a esto llamo yo eficiencia y lo demás son tonterías. Bien hecho, doctor Kokoro.—le felicita Souta, informalmente.

No hay tiempo para felicitaciones, sin embargo. Deciden dejarse de preámbulos y pasar directamente a la sustancia del asunto.

—Veamos… Jade Erz, al parecer, se inició en la moda a los 23 años o por ahí, toda una promesa. Empezó cuando se vino aquí, porque es nacida y crecida en Francia.

—Es cierto, eso me dijo esa guardia, que era francesa… Ahora sí que no puede ser coincidencia… Al fin y al cabo, Holic trabajó en Francia. Demasiada casualidad, ¿No cree?—dictamina el pelirrojo, perspicaz.

—Ajá, sin duda. Bueno, pues comenzó a los 23, y pronto se vio que era buena en la materia. Continuó trabajando en eso hasta los 30, edad a la que murió.

—Lo que yo decía… 30 años. Entiendo, hasta ahora todo tiene más sentido. ¿Y en su biografía no se mencionaba a esa otra diseñadora de la que me habló esa chica? Me comentó que eran muy amigas, y si lo eran y Jade Erz resulta ser en realidad la esposa de Holic, pudo contarle algo a su amiga sobre él. ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? ¿Martha? No, no era así. Vale, ya lo tengo. Manya, Manya Sladkiy, creo que era.—recuerda Souta, atando cabos.

—¿Manya Sladkiy?—repite Kokoro, con algún problema para la pronunciación.—Eso no suena a nombre de por aquí… A ver… ¡Ah, sí! Algo dice sobre ella, sí. Según explicó en alguna entrevista que le hicieron, o algo del mundo de los famosos que nunca alcanzaré a comprender demasiado bien, esa Manya era muy amiga suya, así como su compañera de profesión. Se conocieron aquí, justo cuando la carrera de ambas estaba despegando. Al parecer, tenían la misma edad, y un gran talento para los diseños de moda, por lo cual se hicieron amigas. Pero sobre la tal Manya no tengo nada más, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a estos extremos.

—No… No se preocupe… P-pero si nos paramos a pensarlo, podría ser lo que le he dicho antes. Al ser tan amiguitas, Jade podría saber algo de su marido, si suponemos que era la mujer de Holic después de todo, cosa que no me parece muy arriesgado asumir después de todo, y habérselo contado a la tal Manya. Ella no pudo ser la que fue a ver al señor Houinbou, porque fue un hombre, pero a lo mejor ella se lo dijo a alguien más… Ya entiende a donde quiero ir, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, tranquilo. Estás insinuando que Manya podría haber hablado con alguien y ese alguien fuese el que quiso atacar a Yukiko, por algún motivo que desconocemos. Es solo una posibilidad, pero si podemos sacar algo en claro, deberíamos investigarlo.

—Exacto. Yo, como pista, puedo decirle lo que me comentó la guardia. Si no entendí mal, creo que era rusa o algo por el estilo, y también murió, como Jade. Quizás le sirva.

—Perfecto, tomo nota. Mañana, quedamos aquí a la misma hora y te cuento lo que he averiguado, ¿De acuerdo?

Souta asiente, tragando saliva, pues algo en su propia descripción de la amiga de Jade Erz le ha resultado peculiar, aunque no comenta nada por el estilo.

—¿Hay algo más que quiera comentarme, doctor Kokoro?

—No, no especialmente… Creo que ya no tengo nada más, pero seguiré indagando, por supuesto. Ah mira, esto es lo que me quedaba, pero es solo un detalle nimio, que encontré buscando sobre Jade Erz. Es un póster suyo, échale un vistazo, si quieres.

Souta, aunque no sabe muy bien para qué, le echa un fugaz vistazo. Distingue a la misma mujer de la escena del crimen, aunque con un porte más formidable y sin ninguna herida, con una expresión facial picaresca que reflejaría mucho mejor el estilo salvaje con el que vestía. Sin duda, esa mirada confiada con un brillo de inseguridad intuido, los cabellos rubio chillón con zonas rapadas con maquinilla eléctrica, la indumentaria sobria, mayormente oscura… Prácticamente es la versión femenina de lo que recuerda de Manosuke.

—Estás pensando en que se parecía a Manosuke, ¿Verdad? Lo cierto es que, desde que me has mostrado la foto de Manosuke, no dejo de darle vueltas al tema también. Porque… Rayos, es que son iguales.—comenta el doctor Kokoro, fijándose en la foto.

La diseñadora, bastante favorecida, está rodeada de un fondo llamativo, y al lado de ella hay unas letras majestuosas y elegantes: como cabía esperarse, una "J" y una "E" de su nombre y apellidos.

—¿J y E? ¿De qué me suena a mí eso…?—se dice Souta, hasta que chasquea los dedos cuando se le ocurre.

Antes de que el moreno de las gafas pueda preguntarle, el pelirrojo se apresura a la cajonera donde Ryouken guardaba algunas cosas, y de ella saca el vestido blanco sin un jirón que llevó Yukiko la noche que se cruzó con el asesino ciego. Comprueba la etiqueta que hay, y lo relaciona. El logo que sale en la etiqueta son la J y la E, símbolo de Jade Erz.

—Entonces… ¿El vestido que llevaba Yukiko fue diseñado por Jade Erz? ¿Eso encaja de alguna manera con todo esto?

—Bueno, Jade Erz fue muy famosa, no es tan raro encontrarse de vez en cuando con un vestido diseñado por ella…

—Claro, lleva usted razón… Seguro que no tiene demasiado que ver…

—Bueno… Ahora sí que creo que ya te he mostrado todo lo que he averiguado. Seguiré investigando, sobre todo sobre esa Manya Sladkiy y mañana te cuento, ¿De acuerdo?

—...Sí, por supuesto. Gracias por todo.

El doctor Kokoro se despide con una de sus reverencias de respeto y se marcha, mientras Souta adopta un denso silencio, indicio de que está pensando en todo lo nuevo que ha averiguado. Se pregunta si todo lo que han descubierto tendrá que ver de algun manera con lo que su figura paterna quería descubrir… Solo queda esperar. Y confiar en que tanto esfuerzo de búsqueda y suposiciones dé su resultados.


	31. Capítulo 30

A diferencia del día anterior, Souta ha podido dormir un poco. No ha sido la siesta más larga de su vida, cosa que por otra parte se espera, pero al menos ha logrado reponer algo de energía. Al día siguiente, a diferencia del anterior, no camina en plan zombi debido al sueño, por lo menos.

—Buenos días, marmota.—saluda Souta, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ja, ja, me parto. Buenos días, Souta. Aunque bueno… ...Con la cara que traes eso debe de ser solo una expresión.—comenta la morena, con cara de circunstancias mientras le observa con ojo crítico.—Pareces agotado, ¿Estás bien?

—¿Hm? Ah, sí, sí estoy bien. Es solo que… No he dormido mucho… Para variar, claro.—ironiza Souta, bostezando antes de arquear una ceja.—Bah, pero no es nada serio…

No le sorprende una réplica así por parte de Souta, así que como sabe que aguantará perfectamente, decide no insistir más en el tema. Pronto, su atención se desvía a otra cosa.

—Hey, ¿Y esa cosa que tienes en la mano? ¿Qué es?

El pelirrojo decide comprobarlo, porque no se ha dado ni cuenta de que sujetaba algo. Se trata del vestido blanco de Yukiko, que sacó anoche de la cajonera para echar un ojo a la etiqueta y debió de quedarse dormido antes de volver a guardarlo.

—Aah, esto… Es… ¿Recuerdas la noche que conociste al señor Houinbou? Llevabas este vestido puesto, y él llevaba guardándolo desde entonces, ya que te dio ese kimono que te abrigaba más.

—Oh… Vaya, ya no recordaba cómo era.—admite ella, agazapándose para tocar la tela.—La verdad es que era muy bonito, lástima que se rompiese…

—Blanco nieve, realmente apropiado...—comenta Souta, algo escéptico.

—Cierto… Pero, qué raro, ¿Qué te ha dado por mi vestido a estas alturas, Souta?—pregunta, extrañada.

—¿Ehm? Pues… No, nada… Es que… ¿Te acuerdas que nos fijamos en la etiqueta? Pues me puse a pensar que igual el vestido tenía otra igual por dentro, donde a lo mejor se aclaraba qué querían decir esas letras tan raras… No sé, me dio por pensar en eso.—improvisa Souta, probando a sonar creíble.

Yukiko sigue extrañada, pero coge el vestido de las manos de su amigo y le da la vuelta para comprobar si había alguna etiqueta como la que tanto le ha llamado la atención al pelirrojo.

—...Yo no veo ninguna otra etiqueta. Aunque claro… Igual estaba cosida al jirón que falta. No, ahora en serio, ¿Esto es una broma? Te da por cada cosa más extraña…

—Qué me vas a contar...—accede, con sarcasmo.

Pronto traen el desayuno, por lo que han de dejar la conversación para más tarde. Kuro y Tasuke también se incorporan, descansados después de tanto jugar juntos el día anterior, y terminan e reponer fuerzas comiendo un poco también.

—Hey, Souta, antes de que te avisen para ir a hacer cualquier actividad...—empieza Yukiko, señalando los futones revueltos.—Hay que hacerse la cama, ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Quién eres ahora, mi madre?—bromea Souta, sacándole la lengua.

—No seas vago, Sarushiro.—le devuelve la mueca.

—¿Qué más da? ¡Si la desharé esta noche otra vez!—se hace de rogar.

—Pero te van a echar bronca, listillo. ...Si el señor Houinbou te oyese, te hinchaba a collejas.—asegura, mirándole con determinación.

—¡No! ¿En serio? ¡Estoy muy asustado, buaaa, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo!—sacude la cabeza, con una expresión triste irónica.

Pronto, ha de protestar mientras se frota la cabeza, como si se hubiese dado un golpe en ella con algo invisible.

—¡Jooo, qué daño! —se queja, con los labios fruncidos.

—...Te lo dije.—añade Yukiko, sorbiendo su bebida.

—Oye, tengo otra idea. ¿Lo echamos a suertes?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hacemos una partida de… Yo qué sé, piedra, papel o tijeras, por decirte algo. El que gane se libra de hacer la cama, mientras que el que pierda tiene que hacer las dos.

—¡Pero tendrás morro…!

—Anda, no seas así. ¿Aceptas o te rajas? Porfa…

—¿No tienes ganas de hacerte la cama, me equivoco?

—...Ni la más mínima. Me da una pereza… Creo que debería dormir mejor.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero solo por esta vez,¿Entendido, pelirrojo?—le desafía ella.

Souta asiente con la cabeza, a regañadientes. Acto seguido se preparan para la mini-partida.

—Piedra, papel o tijeras.—pronuncia Souta, marcando un ritmo.

—Un, dos, tres…—le sigue Yukiko.

—¡Ya!—exclaman al unísono.

Souta abre la palma de su mano mientras que Yukiko muestra el puño encogido. Papel gana a la piedra.

—He ganaaado...—canturrea infantil Souta, mientras se ríe estrambóticamente.

—¡Jo, ya te vale, eres un tramposo!

—Hey, querida, ganar no significa ser un tramposo, sabes.

—¡No es justo!

—La vida es injusta, chata. Contra antes te acostumbres, mejor.

Con expresión victoriosa, Souta se acomoda en el suelo mientras Yukiko se queda meditando su terrible venganza. Aprovecha que la morena está despistada para sacar la última carta de Ryouken de su escondite y releerla disimuladamente para sus adentros. Para su suerte, la morena parece no percatarse de ello.

Souta vuelve a leer todas las palabras que escribió su figura paterna en esos papeles, esta vez mezclándolas con la información que le ofreció el doctor Kokoro la noche anterior. Empieza a llegar a sus propias conclusiones, como persona inteligente que es,y todo ese asunto no deja de parecerle algo extraño, porque sin duda, lo es.

"¿Quién pudo decirle al señor Houinbou que se llamaba Paul Holic, alias Isaku Hyoudou?" se pregunta para sí mismo el pelirrojo, con los ojos cerrados para pensar mejor. Llega a la teoría de que alguien que conociese que Paul Holic e Isaku Hyoudou eran la misma persona, tenía que ser un hombre (a juzgar por la descripción de Ryouken, de unos 50 años aproximadamente por aquel entonces) relativamente cercano al susodicho, puesto que otro no hubiese tenido la posibilidad de averiguarlo.

—Alguien cercano a él… ¿Por ejemplo quién?—se pregunta, susurrándose.

Mala espina empieza a apoderarse de él, sin embargo sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un fuerte gruñido.

—Eh, Yukiko, entiendo que estés de mala uva, pero gruñe más bajito, por favor, te vas a irritar la garganta.—interviene Souta, riéndose pérfidamente.

—Eres muy gracioso, chato. Pues que sepas que yo no he sido.—asegura Yukiko, con una ceja alzada.

—Keh heh heh...—ríe Souta, de nuevo adoptando inintencionadamente el estilo de risa de su padre.—Entonces, ¿Quién ha sido?—pregunta, desviando la mirada.

Debería habérselo imaginado. Se trata de Kuro, que ha empezado a gruñir a una presencia ajena a la habitual, y tan pronto como se percata de ello, Tasuke corre hacia él para buscar protección en su amo.

—Eh, chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta, acercándose para comprobar qué ocurre.

En medio de la celda, y seguramente habiendo accedido por la compuerta pequeña para los animales, se encuentra un gato negro de pelaje majestuoso y brillante, ojos almendrados y ambarinos característicos de un felino, con un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello. Souta no puede evitar reconocerlo.

—Hey, es Caxap… ¿Qué hace aquí?—inquiere, sorprendido.

—Souta, ¿Qué pasa?—cuestiona Yukiko, acercándose a la escena.

Kuro no deja de gruñir al gato, que se mantiene fríamente impertérrito, y Tasuke se sube a hombros de Souta, escondiéndose haciendo uso de su larga cabellera roja. A pesar de eso, nada impide a Yukiko acercarse a echar un vistazo el porqué de la conducta de sus amigos del reino animal.

—¡Anda! Si es un animalito, ¿Qué es, Souta?

—¿Hum? Es… Es un gato.

—Conque así son los gatos, ¿Eh? Es muy mono… Hola, bonito… Hola...—le llama ella, ofreciéndole su mano, simpática.

A pesar del carácter irascible de Caxap, decide dejarse tocar por la morena, quien le acaricia con suavidad.

—Vaya, es muy suave. Qué lindo es este gato, ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?—inquiere, sin dejar de acariciarlo, sonriente.

—Ni idea, pero es raro caerle bien a Caxap.

—¿"Caxap"? ¿Así se llama? Es un nombre un poco raro… Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes tú su nombre, Souta?

Como si quisiese contestar a la pregunta, el gato deja ir un paulatino y perezoso maullido. Al escucharle, Yukiko reacciona con sorpresa.

—¡Hey! Ese sonido...—reconoce, ojiplática.

—¿Qué ocurre? Es un maullido normal, ¿Te sorprende?

—Es que… Yo he escuchado un maullido como ese antes… ¿Dónde fue?

Souta espera la respuesta, de repente algo inquieto.

—¡Ah, sí! Fue cuando… Cuando noté que me empujaban y me corté al sujetarme con ese clavo sin querer, ¿Recuerdas? Antes de caerme, escuché un maullido, aunque no sabía qué animal lo había que nunca antes había escuchado un gato, o no me acuerdo…

—Antes de caerte… ¿Escuchaste a Caxap? ...Bueno, de hecho, ya no me sorprende mucho…

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Souta?

Enseguida capta el significado oculto de esa frase.

—Souta, ¿Tú sabes quién es el dueño de Caxap?—inquiere, seria.

De nuevo, el gato parece querer contestar a la pregunta. Maúlla, y pegando un brinco, se pone a caminar con la cola larga erguida hacia la salida, seguido por los ladridos de Kuro.

—¿Se va…?

—...Voy a seguirle.—se propone Souta, esta vez serio.—Ya sé a dónde me llevará, seguramente, pero quiero comprobar algo. Ahora solo necesito salir de aquí sin que me vean.

Alzándose de su asiento, Souta esconde más provisionalmente la carta de Ryouken bajo su almohada para que Yukiko no pueda encontrarla de momento.

—Souta, ¿Qué vas a hacer? No te irás a meter en ningún lío, ¿Verdad?—inquiere la morena, algo preocupada.

—No te preocupes, no creo que tarde mucho. Quédate aquí, ¿Vale? Lo único que necesito es una manera de abrir esta verja…

Los animales parecen expertos en contestar a las preguntas de los humanos, al menos por ese día. Tasuke se acerca a Kuro y le chilla algo al oído, y como si le hubiese entendido, ambos animales salen de la celda y se colocan enfrente de ella. Acto seguido, Tasuke se aúpa con la ayuda de Kuro hasta llegar a la altura del cerrojo, que abre con un par de movimientos hábiles.

—¡¿Q-qué rayos…?!—se sorprende Souta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sudando.

—Im...Presionante...—corrobora Yukiko, ojiplática y cubriéndose la boca.

Ante la estupefacción de ambos jóvenes, Tasuke deja ir una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y haciendo un gesto de aprobación que dirige a su compinche Kuro, que ladra en señal de complicidad.

—En serio, sois, sois…—exclama Souta, boquiabierto.

De repente, la sorpresa se transforma en una curiosa mixtura de malicia y orgullo.

—Sois geniales. Yo… Estoy tan orgulloso...—bromea, fingiendo que se seca una lágrima.

A pesar de una situación como esa, Yukiko no puede evitar reírse.

—Los alumnos se han convertido en maestros, parece ser.—sonríe ella, conchabándose.

—Bueno, tengo que aprovechar antes de perder a ese gato de vista. Estos dos me acompañan, creo que igual podrán ayudarme, je… En fin, quédate aquí, ¿Vale? Si algún guardia te pregunta, diles que otro guardia nos está acompañando a algún otro lugar. Y no te preocupes, si me pillan, me inventaré algo con tal de que no te echen bronca a ti.—asegura Souta, sincero.

Yukiko esboza una sonrisa más conmovida que la anterior.

—Souta… No iba a ponerte ninguna pega. No es que fuese a chivarme o nada por el estilo, y nunca, pasase lo que pasase, se me pasaría por la cabeza venderte, sabes.—declara, sonriente.

—Je… Ya, ya lo sé. Por si acaso, pero ya lo sé.—afirma, sonriente también.—Es solo que… No me gustaría que cargaras con las culpas de algo que he hecho yo.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora. No sé a dónde quieres ir, pero ve. Eso sí, ten cuidado, por favor.

—No te quepa duda. Sé cuidarme solito… Aun así gracias.

La morena asiente, señal de que no es nada. Tomando ese indicio como carta blanca para proceder a ir a donde se le antoje, Souta se pone en marcha, sin apartar la vista de Yukiko hasta que la propia lejanía la impide divisarla en la celda.

Cuando ya ha dejado bastante atrás la celda especial, centra su mirada en su delantera, y en su destino. El gato Caxap, con su característico desdén, le está conduciendo a algún sitio interesante, y ese solo puede ser la celda de su dueño… La celda de Yutaka Kazami.

—Le prometí que no había acabado… Y yo cumplo mis promesas… Sé lo que le hizo, y no se lo pienso perdonar. Y además…

Hay algo que ronda la cabeza de Souta desde hace un buen rato. Sin embargo, es solo una suposición, y de momento decide centrarse en las sospechas que tiene más aseguradas. Con su habilidad, logra dar esquinazo a los guardias hasta encontrarse de frente con una celda vacía, de la cual proviene un nauseabundo olor a dulce.

—No hay duda… Aquí es. La celda de ese maldito bastardo.

Por si le quedaba alguna duda, cosa que no sucedía, al ver a Caxap accediendo a ella y acomodarse completamente habituado al lugar se le resuelven todas. Suspira para sus adentros, y da un paso hacia delante cuando comprueba que no hay ningún testigo cerca.

Y de mientras, Yukiko también sabe cumplir un pacto en la celda.

—Sigh… Bueno, será mejor que me ponga con los futones… Para perseguir gatos no es vago, pero para hacerse la cama sí… Este Souta...—reniega, sorprendiéndose de lo maternal que puede sonar.

La morena agarra la almohada de su compañero pelirrojo para apartarla y poder plegar bien las sábanas, pero en su lugar se encuentra con varios papeles que se precipitan por el suelo al haber movido bruscamente la almohada. Unos papeles aparentemente en blanco.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto? Son hojas en blanco… ¿Eh? Oh, no están en blanco… Es braille.—deduce, pasando sus dedos por el papel.—¿Qué podrá ser, algún escrito de Souta?

Desliza sus dedos por una hoja al azar, y se sorprende a cada nueva palabra que lee. Le ha ido bien comenzar accidentalmente por el final, pues eso le ha dado la respuesta que estaba buscando.

—"Gracias por compartir su vida con la de servidor. Que no lloren demasiado por su partida, pues nunca se ha ido. Un adiós muy relativo, y toda mi estima hacia ellos. Ryouken Houinbou." Esto es… ¿Una carta del señor Houinbou hablando de su 'adiós'? Además… Si pone "a ellos", en plural, ¿Por qué no la he leído todavía, si está abierta?

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero aunque no desea nada malo ni para Caxap ni para ella misma, no puede evitarlo si tiene relación con su difunto maestro. Tomando los folios en orden, se olvida del futón para ponerse a leer toda esa carta de la A a la Z. Aunque quizás pueda arrepentirse en un futuro bastante próximo.


	32. Capítulo 31

—No hay duda. Aquí es… La celda de ese maldito bastardo.

Caxap se ha acomodado en un cojín que ha visto tiempos mejores, aunque al animal no parece importarle. Si se encuentra tan cómodo debe tratarse porque el lugar no le es desconocido, además de que el horripilante olor a dulce indican que esa celda solo puede pertenecer a alguien al que Souta conoce y odia.

—No sé qué puede haber aquí, pero voy a lograr inculpar a ese cabrón por lo que le hizo a Yukiko. ...Aunque primero tendría que entrar, preferiblemente sin forzar el cierre.

Su mirada se dirige a Kuro y Tasuke, el segundo subido encima del primero cual pasajero de un carruaje, y ambos entienden cuál es el mensaje que les está transmitiendo el pelirrojo.

Sin más mediaciones, se ponen manos a la obra. Tasuke se alza a lomos de Kuro hasta quedar también a la altura del cierre, y con un par de movimientos hábiles, imposible determinar la procedencia de su aprendizaje, la cerradura cede, abriéndose la reja con un sonido chirriante.

—...Os debo un tentempié bien jugoso a cada uno, chicos. Buen trabajo.—les acaricia, con una sonrisa de amistad.

Cuando los dos emiten su sonido característico, Souta comprueba una vez más que no hay moros en la costa y se desliza silencioso al interior de la celda.

—Aprovecharé ahora que ese imbécil todavía no ha llegado.

Primeramente, el domador tantea la escena con la mirada, para hacerse una idea de los lugares que merezcan más punto de interés. No hay demasiadas cosas en la estancia, sin embargo, solamente una mesa con un par de sillas bajas sencillas, la cama de Caxap a un lado, una cajonera discreta y escasa decoración.

—Veamos… La cama de Caxap parece bastante normal, a parte de que no quiero que me saque un ojo si me acerco, gracias. No quiero acabar tuerto como ese cabrón. La mesa está completamente vacía. ¿...Qué habrá en esa cajonera?

Sigiloso como un ninja, el pelirrojo se acerca mientras Kuro y Tasuke hacen, de algún modo, de vigilantes, tanto estando atentos a las afueras como a Caxap, a quien a veces gruñen sin que al gato le importe lo más mínimo. "Su dueño le ha pegado parte de sus subnormalidades", piensa Souta con desprecio.

Mientras registra superficialmente el mueble, Souta se pone a pensar en qué espera encontrar en su interior. Quizás un par de zapatos con la suela manchada de pringuebeige cuya huella coincida con la marca de la puerta, o tal vez una receta escrita la composición de la cual coincida con lo que provocó que el azúcar de Yukiko se disparase tan peligrosamente.

—Primer cajón, allá vamos…

Dentro de dicho cajón, hay algunos objetos variados, como algún escaso libro de recetas, alguna que otra estatuilla decorativa y cajitas pequeñas.

—Bueno, hasta aquí todo bastante normal… Como me encuentre con sus calzoncillos, alguien va a morir.—se dice a sí mismo, horripilándose ante la desagradable situación.

No está muy seguro de si va a servir de algo, pero Souta decide abrir las cajitas, una por una, para ver qué hay en el interior. La mayoría de ellas están completamente vacías. En una especialmente pequeña encuentra lo que parece ser un anillo de oro, con alguna inscripción en su interior que ha quedado bastante ininteligible.

—Parece… ...No, mejor lo dejo estar.—Souta sacude la cabeza, dejándolo donde estaba.

Sigue comprobando cajas, y en ninguna parece haber nada, hasta que queda únicamente una, en el fondo del cajón. Antes de abrirla, Souta la agita para ver si contiene algo, y aunque la reacción es mínima, sí que parece contener algo ligero dentro.

—Por una caja más, ya que estamos…

Como algunos dirían en cualquier situación irónica, "La última tiene premio". Souta se encuentra con algo inusitado en la última caja, aunque de premio tiene poco. Lo extrae con cuidado para percatarse de que es una tela de color níveo. Cuando dicho retal se encuentra fuera de su recipiente, Souta empieza a incomodarse al comprobar que no es un paño ni nada por el estilo, porque es solo un jirón algo deshilachado y roto.

—E-esta tela… Es muy parecida a la del...—murmura, ojiplático.

Tiene una sospecha muy clara, pero la confirma al ver que a pesar de su mal estado la tela tiene algo cosido en un bordado. Se trata de una etiqueta, y como sospechaba, contiene un logo que conoce demasiado bien: la "J" y la "E" de Jade Erz.

—¡Qué puñetas…!—masculla, tapándose virulentamente la boca.—E-esto es… ¡E-el jirón que le falta al vestido de Yukiko!—chilla, alarmado.

Eso ya eran palabras mayores, ¿Qué hace Yutaka Kazami con un pedazo del vestido de Yukiko? Y no de uno cualquiera, sino el que llevaba una noche bastante particular en su vida. Es entonces cuando recuerda lo que Ryouken decía en su carta, que el jirón arrancado sugería una pelea directa entre Yukiko y alguien más. ¿Acaso su atacante cuando la morena tenía seis años era el mismo que la había atacado casi 14 años después?

—N-no puedo creer esto, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo...—se dice a sí mismo, angustiado.—Ese maldito no puede tener esto, es imposible… Eso supondría que… Que conocía a Yukiko desde el principio. ¡Ah!—se asusta de repente.—Ahora que lopienso… Kazami era el mejor amigo de Holic. Para participar en ese apestoso concurso, Holic tuvo que contarle que era escultor, y bastante famoso, para que confiase en sus dotes artísticas para ganar… Por lo tanto, él conocía el secreto de Paul Holic… ¡Él sabía que usaba dos nombres!—deduce Souta, completamente desquiciado.

El pelirrojo intenta tranquilizarse, pero le está siendo bastante complicado.

—E-espera un momento… S-si lo que estoy pensando es cierto… Eso supondría que el que le pidió al señor Houinbou que matase a Yukiko… Fue Kazami. ¡¿Qué rayos?! Alguien tan pasota como ese viejo con gorro no se tomaría una molestia así por nada. Si fue él de verdad… Yukiko tenía 6 años, a esa edad cuesta creer que hiciese algo que le supusiese una molestia… ¡Tuvo que tener una buena razón para ello! ...Pero no se me ocurre qué puede ser.

Sigue con su razonamiento, pero no puede evitar pensar que algo así es completamente irracional, una auténtica locura. ...Pero si lo piensa detenidamente, si encontrase un motivo adecuado, por el resto de aspectos, ¿Por qué no podría serlo? La posibilidad, aunque mínimamente, existe. Aunque por supuesto, por mucho que la posibilidad exista, sin un motivo para hacer algo así no irá a ninguna parte, y más conociendo de sobras al repostero. Ha de encontrar la respuesta, ha de saber a qué estaba jugando, por qué hizo algo así si fue él, qué rondaba la mente de Kazami para querer librarse de ella.

—Quizá… A lo mejor, o a lo peor, no sé… Haya algo en el cajón de abajo. No se me ocurre qué puede ser, pero es una posibilidad… P-pero no estoy seguro de que sea nada bueno…

Ante sus pensamientos, Souta se tapa los ojos en un gesto bastante inocente para alguien que no lo es tanto, y luego desliza sus manos a los oídos, con una expresión parecida. Finalmente, llega a una conclusión consigo mismo, y sacude la cabeza.

—¡N-no! ¡N-no puedo pensármelo! Si hay una oportunidad para descubrir lo que está ocultando esa escoria, es esta, y dadas las circunstancias, dudo que haya alguna más… Además, vine para que pagase por herir a Yukiko, y eso pienso hacer. Confío en Yukiko, y por eso, ¡No pienso permitir que alguien, y menos tan gentuza, le haga daño!

Adoptando una expresión mucho más seria, suelta un largo resoplido e intenta tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Traga saliva, respira hondo y paulatinamente desliza la maneta del segundo cajón hacia él mientras adentra el primero sobre su correspondiente dintel.

Primeramente, lo único que ve es ropa y más ropa, de colores mayoritariamente apagados y con aspecto clásico, por lo que deduce que deben de ser indumentarias de Kazami. Pese a que hay bastantes prendas, Souta está dispuesto a comprobar cada una de ellas si hace falta, e incluso aunque se tope con algo horripilante, en más de un sentido.

—No… No… Esto tampoco… Esto ¿Eh? ...Madre mía, qué horterada.—bromea para quitarle hierro al asunto consigo mismo, lanzando y desperdigando cada cosa quecomprueba, con intención de luego ordenarlo y ¿Echándole la culpa al gato? No, nunca haría eso, los animales no tienen que pagar las consecuencias de los humanos.

—Nada… Nada… Maldita sea… o menos mal, depende. En todo caso, parece que no me voy a encontrar nada. …¿Hum? Anda, un delantal… Qué sorpresa.—ironiza, desganado.

El delantal en sí fue, algún día, blanco, aunque ahora más bien adopta color beige claro, del desgaste. Es un delantal de cintura, y solo cuenta con un bolsillo grande en el centro.

—...Maldita sea, qué asco, sigue apestando a dulce. A dulce, y a bastardo, lo cual en este caso significa MÁS dulce.—protesta Souta, con una mueca.

A modo de desagrado, Souta coge la prenda con los dedos, como si estuviese contaminada, y la lanza lejos para no verla siquiera. Al final, acaba cayendo muy cerca de Caxap, a quien le llama la atención y remoloneando se pone a examinar el delantal por sí mismo. Souta, aunque no puede decir que adore a Caxap, espera que la curiosidad no acabe matando al gato.

—...Nada, parece ser. Voy a poner un poco de orden a todo esto… Por si acaso.

Mientras el pelirrojo pliega la ropa que ha desordenado tan bien como sabe, hasta llegar a un punto en el que no se nota la diferencia, Caxap sigue jugueteando con el delantal.

—Ostras, el delantal. Caxap, ven aquí, dame eso. Por mí podrías quemarlo si pudieses, pero ahora no. Anda, dámelo.

El gato no parece tener ninguna intención de obedecer al pelirrojo, por lo que continúa a lo suyo. Sin que Souta diga nada, Kuro y Tasuke salen a ayudar, acercándose al felino con cautela, hasta que finalmente logran separarlo de la tela, y el domador aprovecha para cogerla del suelo.

—Je, menos mal. Gracias, chicos. Ahora puedo…

Para doblarlo mejor, Souta sacude un poco el delantal, sin fijarse en el gran bolsillo tenía la abertura hacia abajo, cosa que provoca que algo se precipite al suelo. Al comprobarlo, el pelirrojo ve que del delantal ha caído lo que parece ser un sobre abierto, con una esquina salpicada en un líquido rojo intenso.

—¿Eh? ¿Y esto qué es?

Sorprendido, y empezando a temerse algo malo, Souta ignora el delantal y se agazapa para recoger la carta del suelo, con suma delicadeza ya que se ve frágil. Se trata de un sobre con el precinto roto, señal de que la carta que contiene ha sido leída. La mancha roja, según Souta, es, probablemente, sangre, lugar extraño para contenerla. En el interior del sobre, hay un papel doblado, igualmente manchado.

—Así que una carta… ¿Quién se la mandaría a ese anormal?

Mirando toda la superficie del sobre, Souta no ve que el nombre del repostero esté escrito por ninguna parte.

—Qué raro… No es el destinatario de esta carta. Ni siquiera es el remitente. Entonces, ¿Qué rayos hace con ella?—se pregunta Souta, con mirar algo incómodo.

Más se acentúa ese sentimiento de pesadumbre cuando llega a leer bien el reverso de la envejecida carta. Con tinta algo corrida pero legible todavía están escritos los nombres del destinatario y el remitente. Mejor dicho, la destinataria y la remitente.

—Remitente… ¿Qué? Jade Erz...—pronuncia, ojiplático en el mal sentido.—Y destinatario… ...Manya Sladkiy. …¡¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta?!—chilla el pelirrojo, afectado.

Sacude la cabeza, preocupado. ¿Cómo ha ido a parar una carta como esa a manos de Kazami? Lo que resultaron ser dos nombres de dos diseñadoras fallecidas y enterradas en el pasado últimamente han salido a la luz de la manera más extraña posible. Demasiada casualidad.

"¿Acaso el acólito cree en las casualidades?".

Las palabras del monje budista resuenan una vez más en la cabeza del pelirrojo. Siempre que tiene una mala sensación en cuanto a lo que casualidades se refiere, los vocablos que le dijo su padre cuando llegó Yukiko después de tanto tiempo resuenan en su mente.

—No. Definitivamente, esto no puede ser una coincidencia. Tiene que haber una conexión entre todo esto.—se dice Souta, a sí mismo.—Y yo pienso descubrirla.

Deseando con todas sus fuerzas el no tener que arrepentirse de su decisión, Souta aparta la tapa del sobre y extrae de su interior el papel doblado, desplegándolo con suavidad. Dispuesto a leer todos y cada uno de los secretos que puede esconder esa carta tan misteriosa.

A primer vistazo general, el pelirrojo comprueba que, por su desgaste, la carta debe de ser bastante antigua. Lo corrobora al verificar la fecha en la esquina superior derecha: 24 de diciembre del 2000. Una fecha para nada aleatoria. La caligrafía puede haberse considerado elegante, aunque está escrita de un modo algo distorsionado, señal de que el escritor (en este caso, la escritora) se encontraba agitado (agitada) mientras redactaba, además de que la tinta se ha deteriorado y corrido en algunas zonas, eso sin contar que el pegote rojo carmesí también ha traspasado a la carta en sí. Pese a todo, todavía se puede leer, por suerte… O por desgracia.

Sujetándola con mucho cuidado, Souta toma una última bocanada de aire antes de comenzar. En una especie de intento por almacenar oxígeno, señal de que el mensaje de la misiva deja sin respiración a cualquiera.

—Allá voy… Vamos a ver qué tenía que decirle Jade Erz a Manya Sladkiy tan interesante que incluso atrajo la atención de esa escoria…

Último suspiro, y Souta analiza con su mirada cada palabra de la carta, supuestamente preparado para cualquier cosa que pueda decir. O al menos, eso creía al principio…._"_Chère _Manya:_

_No se me da muy bien esto, pero he de hacerlo. _Première,_ porque no puedo seguir ocultándote algo así, porque eres mi mejor amiga y las amigas no se mienten. Y _deuxième,_ porque no tengo el valor suficiente para decírtelo a la cara. En parte, no me sorprende. No soy más que un cobarde, incapaz de actuar en consecuencia frente a nada de lo que ha hecho. Tampoco espero que me perdones, ya que no lo merezco. Nunca te pediré que me perdones. No tengo derecho. Aun así, ya te he traicionado bastante, y no dejaré que te quedes sin saber algo así… Pese a que me odies cuando lo sepas. No me importa. ...Bueno, sí que me importa, porque eres mi amiga, pero no te culparía._

_Este último mes he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo. Después de tantísimo tiempo, demasiado, el trabajo me ha permitido volver a ver a quien más quiero en este mundo: a Manosuke, _mon petit garçon._ No ha habido ni un solo día de mi vida en el que no haya pensado en él; absolutamente ninguno. Le quiero muchísimo, mucho más de lo que nunca llegará a saber. Te diría que nunca llegarías a saber cómo de contenta me pongo al verle, pero tan pronto como lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que _ce n'est pas vrai. _Tú sabes muy bien como me siento, _non?_ Imagino que te debe pasar algo parecido cuando después de tantos meses puedes volver a casa y abrazar a _ton petit Souta.

_Y aunque cuando vuelvo a ver a mi hijo me siento la mujer más feliz de la tierra, no he podido evitar sentirme también la más miserable. Al principio, ni siquiera me reconoció. Ya casi ni se acordaba de mí. Después, parece que le vino a la cabeza, y se puso contento de volverme a ver después de tantísimo tiempo. Así mismo me lo dijo. Le conté, _aussi_, pese a que ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que se enterase en ese momento, que tendría un hermano dentro de poco. Y el pensar en eso, junto con el sentimiento de antes de hacerlo, solo me ha servido para reforzar la idea de lo absolutamente pésima madre que he sido._

_Ahora, ha pasado ese "poco", aunque debería de haber sido más. A lo mejor de tantas zurras cada día se me ha provocado que esto sucediera. En este momento, ya poco importa en relación a mí misma, lo único que me tiene preocupada es que, por culpa de esto,ella parece no estar todo lo sana que debería estarlo. Supongo que esto es algo para demostrarme que soy una mala madre y no puedo ponerle ningún remedio por mucho que me esfuerce. Lo único que me consuela un poco es que Manosuke parece estar muy feliz con su hermana, pese a que solo la conoce de hace unas pocas horas. Les quiero mucho a los dos, y nada me haría más dichosa que el verles felices a ambos. Aunque yo como madre haya fallado en algo tan básico. _

_Hace muy poco, Manosuke estaba jugando y ha venido Souta a verle. Tu hijo es un encanto, tímido pero es adorable. Debes de quererle mucho… Entonces, ambos se han puesto a cuidar de ella un ratito. Junto con los dos, se veía muy tierno. Manosuke no dejaba de hablarle de su hermana, muy contento, como nunca antes le había visto y me hubiera gustado tanto. No se apartaba en ningún momento de su menuda y morena hermana, y Souta le escuchaba con una sonrisilla tímida muy mona. Entre los dos, le han hecho a la pequeña un collar precioso: Souta le ha puesto unos abalorios que al parecer le diste tú y Manosuke le añadió un caballo negro de su ajedrez como colgante. Debe de apreciarla mucho para poner de por medio su valioso ajedrez. Después, con sumo cuidado, se lo han puesto a la pequeña alrededor del cuello, y de ahí no se lo han sacado para nada. El verla con esos abalorios me recuerda a ti, eso y que le he puesto un nombre que me comentaste que te me hablas de tu país natal, Rusia, y de lo que te gustaría volver a visitarlo de vez en cuando para jugar con Souta en la nieve. Y aprovechando que hoy ha nevado mucho más que cualquier otro día que haya vivido, creo que el mejor nombre que podría ponerle a _ma belle fille_ no podría ser otro que Yukiko, ¿No te parece? Esto me ha hecho pensar. Me gustaría poder ver feliz a Manosuke mucho más a menudo. Es más, me gustaría verle así siempre, y no separarme de su lado nunca. Es verdad que este es el trabajo de mis sueños, después de toda la clase de miserias que me han tocado pasar, pero debería haber priorizado a Manosuke, porque es lo más importante que tengo, además de Yukiko ahora. Y no lo he hecho. No he sido buena madre, Manya. Porque no he sabido cuidar a lo que más me ha importado. _

_Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, _mon amie_, siempre me has escuchado y has tratado de ayudarme. Cuando añoraba a Manosuke, bastaba que te lo contase para que vinieras a animarme como podías, y me consolabas cuando lloraba en silencio al recordar viejos tiempos de mala vida y cada una de las muchas veces en las que Paul me ha pegado, insultado, humillado, o peor. Cuando he tenido tu amistad me faltaba mi hijo, y ahora que he vuelto y estoy dispuesta a todo para recuperar a mi hijo, he traicionado tu amistad. Y siempre ha sido por mí, por querer cumplir mi sueño, por querer plantar cara a lo que me han hecho a mí, siempre a mí, a mí y a nadie más. Por mi egoísmo, no hago más que herir a mis seres queridos. _Je suis une grande imbécile.

_En realidad, Manosuke y Yukiko solo son medio hermanos. No podía soportarlo más. Por mucho que amase a Paul, había llegado a los extremos. Si se trataba de mí, quizás podría haberme resignado, como siempre. Pero hace unos meses, un día que pude escaparme para ver a Manosuke para poder felicitarle el cumpleaños aunque con retraso, descubrí que Manosuke no tenía ni idea del dinero que le mandé para que se comprase lo que quisiera por su cumpleaños. Su padre nunca se lo dijo, se quedó el dinero para sí, y dejó a su hijo sin regalo. Nunca le perdonaré que le hiciese eso a Manosuke, pero como siempre, no soy lo bastante fuerte para encararme a él. No puedo ni dar la cara por mi hijo. Soy una fracasada. Tanto que tampoco pude enfrentarme a él ni pedirle explicaciones cuando llegó a casa oliendo a perfume de mujer. Y, si te he de ser franca, sospecho que no es la primera vez, le conozco demasiado. No sé si me callo porque tengo miedo a que me atice como siempre hace, o porque tengo miedo a descubrir que es verdad porque _je l'aime_. O quizás sea por las dos cosas. Me humilla, y con lo ruda que puedo llegar a ser, no hago nada. Me guardo el dolor para mí porqueme siento incapaz de poner fin a esto, aunque sea lo mejor para _moi._ Le amo demasiado. _

_En momentos como este, solo tengo a dos personas en las que confiar: en Manosuke, _c'est clair_, pero no podía contarle eso. Bastante daño le he hecho ya apenas estando con él. En ese momento, solo me quedabas tú, Manya. Solo podía contártelo a _toi._ Sabía que me escucharías, así que fui a verte para sentir que alguien me escuchaba. _Oui, je sais, _ya sé lo que estás pensando. No recuerdas que nunca te hablase de eso. Así es. Nunca llegué a decírtelo. Lo intenté, fui a buscar tu confianza una vez más, y fue entonces cuando terminé rompiéndola. Te fallé. Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento._

_Fui a verte a tu casa, pero no estabas. Únicamente estaba en casa _ton mari_, Yutaka. Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que te habías ido al parque con Souta, para poder estar con él el único día que nos quedábamos en la ciudad entonces. Por muy deprimida que estuviese, no pude evitar sonreír por ti. Me ofreció quedarme a merendar en lo que te esperaba, y como realmente necesitaba verte, acepté. Una vez tomando un café y un bollo, acabamos por hablar de Paul, yo la primera en sacar a la luz todos sus defectos por los que lo detesto. Sería su mejor amigo, pero no se molestó en negármelo siquiera. Y entonces, _sacre moi, _acabé por pensar que ya estaba harta de que Paul jugase así conmigo, y decidí vengarme. Se acabaría eso de estarme callada mientras se gastaba todo el dinero que yo gano para Manosuke en alcohol y putas, me daba igual todo lo que pudiera pegarme. Y no se me ocurrió nada más estúpido que engañarle también. Estaba fuera de mí, pero eso no me es excusa. Yutaka es su mejor amigo, eso le enfurecería como al que más. Mi venganza se cumplió. Paul ya no era el único infiel en nuestra relación. _

_De nuevo, fui una completa egoísta. _Oui, _me vengué de las infidelidades de _mon mari _siéndole infiel con su mejor amigo. Pero fue a costa de traicionarte. Una vez me di cuenta de la tontería tan grande que hice, me odié de nuevo. Te pido mi más sincero perdón, Manya. Lo hice sin querer, porque estaba deseando vengarme, pero nunca quise hacerte daño. No me lo perdonaré nunca. Harías bien en odiarme, y no te culparé por ello. Me merezco todo lo malo que pueda ocurrirle a alguien._

_Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando descubrí que, aparentemente sabiéndome poco con el dolor que sentía, esperaba un hijo fruto de ese adulterio. Entonces, no pude soportarlo más, la culpa me impedía dormir, no podía más. Intenté contártelo entonces, pero con tu amistad y tu apoyo me anulaste y no pude, no fui capaz. Cobarde fui, y lo sigo siendo. _Et ajourd'hui_ ha nacido Yukiko, y cuando la miro me acuerdo de todo el daño que te he hecho, y aun ahora que tengo a dos hijos a los que adoro, el pensar que te he fallado me duele muchísimo. _

_Yukiko es hija de Yutaka… Tu marido. También es medio hermana de Manosuke… Y de Souta. Eso es lo que te he ocultado todo este tiempo, el motivo por el que te he traicionado… Y mi mayor pena ahora mismo. Primero perdí a mi hijo cuando apenas le he hecho caso todo este tiempo… Luego te perdí a ti como amiga cuando te traicioné. Soy una miserable, una amiga deplorable… Aun así, voy a pelear por Manosuke, nunca más me separaré de él, renuncie a lo que tenga que renunciar. Y pese a todo, quiero a Yukiko muchísimo, no me importa lo que haya pasado… También es mi hija. Paul todavía no lo sabe… No sé qué me puede pasar, pero tengo que ser valiente. Será _très dificile_, pero lucharé por mis hijos, y no pensaré en mí nunca más. _Aussi, _les contaré la verdad cuando sea el momento. Se acabaron los engaños, que solo sirven para hacer daño._

_Del mismo modo, me gustaría recuperar a mi mejor amiga. No me sorprendería que me odiases, porque me lo he ganado a pulso, pero de la misma forma no me extrañaría que me perdonases, porque tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho. Siempre has sido la mejor amiga que podría haber deseado, siempre has estado ahí cuando lo he pasado mal, te has antepuesto a ti misma por mí… No te lo puedo pagar peor de lo que te lo he pagado. Yo solo te pido mi más sincero perdón, y hacerte saber que siempre me arrepentiré de haberte hecho daño por mucha alegría que me haya traído Yukiko. _

_Junto a la _lettre_, te envío también el que será mi último vestido. _La robe _que cierra la carrera de diseñadora de Jade Erz. Puedes quemarlo, romperlo, o hacer lo que te plazca con él. Me da igual. Si para poder estar con mi querido Manosuke he de renunciar al trabajo de mis sueños, que así sea. He cometido muchos errores, he herido a la gente que más quiero, y no quiero hacerlo una vez más. Por eso, no me separaré de Manosuke jamás… Del mismo tiempo que alejarte de mí es lo que más te convendrá. No te mereces una amiga como yo, Manya. Te diría que es porque no quiero hacerte más daño… Pero antes te he prometido que nunca más pensaré en mí. _

_Aunque no te merezca, siempre serás mi mejor amiga. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en la vida, porque te la has ganado. Todavía no me he muerto, todavía soy descarada, o eso quiero hacer ver, por lo que querría pedirte algo: no dejes que Souta se quede sin saber que tiene una hermana. Se merece saber la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los tres tienen la culpa de lo mala persona que soy. _

_Lo dejo todo por Manosuke, al que quiero con locura. Y que la vida me castigue como me merezco, siempre y cuando no involucre en ello ni a mi hijo, ni a Yukiko, ni siquiera a Souta. Ni a ti, por supuesto. Ninguno de vosotros merece nada malo, y espero que no lo tengáis._

Adieu, _Manya. _Je t'adore beaucoup.

_Jade"_


	33. Capítulo 32

"_Yukiko es hija de én es medio hermana de Manosuke y de Souta."_

Desde que ha leído esa frase en particular, el pelirrojo se ha quedado con los ojos en blanco níveo. Un ligero temblor ha empezado a invadirle, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío y un sudor frío se apoderan de él. Rara vez había tenido una expresión tan vulnerable implantada en su rostro, con las cejas fruncidas hacia arriba, orbes abiertas de par en par y temblor en los labios de su boca entreabierta con las comisuras hacia abajo. Atacado por una sorpresa devastadora, no tarda en sujetar la misiva con una mano hacia abajo y cubrirse con fuerza la boca con la otra.

—Y... Y… Yukiko… E-ella…

"_Eso, de algún modo, nos convierte en hermanos. Es como si fuésemos hermanos." _Nunca olvidará el tono despreocupadamente ignorante con el que lo dijo. Ha sido casi como una coincidencia…

"_¿Acaso el acólito cree en las coincidencias?"_

Entonces, lo sabe. Quizás por presentimiento, Ryouken siempre intuyó, desde el principio, que algo en los dos era muy similar. Siempre creyó que el destino acabaría por juntarlos y que se descubriese. Pero nunca lo dijo, nunca le comentó lo que pensaba al respecto. Incluso sospechando, jamás le dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto.

En ese instante, Souta no es capaz de pensar con claridad. En muy poco, ha descubierto demasiado. Finalmente, Jade Erz sí que resultó ser Jade Holic, así como la madre de Manosuke. Y Manya Sladkiy, ese nombre desconocido que salió a la luz de la manera más peculiar… Ha resultado ser su madre. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invade de repente, haciéndole retorcerse.

—¡Aaagh…!—grita el pelirrojo, sujetándose la cabeza.

En su cabeza, se refleja una débil imagen, desterrada en las profundidades de su memoria… Unos inocentemente brillantes ojos marrones, que le miran con aprecio. Un poco después, la imagen se aleja, y puede ver a su poseedora. Una mujer de larga y espesa cabellera negra, la piel muy blanca y una sonrisa llena de aprecio. Le coge la mano, con una palma mucho más pequeña y deditos finos. Es un recuerdo de su niñez. Un recuerdo tan fugaz y sin ningún rastro en el presente que no ha recordado hasta el momento. Esa es Manya Sladkiy. Manya Kazami. Su madre.

Por si eso fuese poco, ha descubierto que Yukiko, esa chica de origen desconocido, conocida y protegida de Ryouken, que apareció cuando todos la creían muerta, es medio hermana de Manosuke, ya que ambos son hijos de la misma madre. Y por si las cosas no fuesen ya lo bastante fuertes, resulta que Yukiko, la que era su "especie de hermana", ha terminado siéndolo de verdad. El pelirrojo y la morena, medio hermanos también, comparten padre biológico, nadie más que Yutaka Kazami. Cuando Souta accedió a su celda para hacerle pagar por "lo que le hizo a Yukiko" no imaginaba que pudiera haber más que haberla atacado. Nunca imaginó que buscando dulce venganza se encontraría con tan amarga verdad.

—E...Ese anormal… Intentó… Intentó matarla… Hace días… Y hace años. El hombre que le pidió al señor Houinbou que matase a Yukiko… Fue él.—titubea para sí mismo, con los ojos abiertos clavados en el suelo.

Kuro y Tasuke han abandonado su pelea con Caxap para fijarse que hay algo en Souta que está fuera de lugar.

—Pasó de Yukiko en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad… Tal y como hizo conmigo. Todo con tal de que le beneficiase a él… A esa escoria humana…

Hace fuerza en el puño con el que no tiene la carta sujetada, acumulando en él toda su furia interior.

—Y como pasó conmigo… Yukiko ha estado toda la vida en peligro por su culpa. T-todo porque nunca le importamos…

Souta intenta tranquilizarse para sí mismo, sin éxito. Se cubre los oídos, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, apesadumbrado. Luego, las manos pasan a sus ojos. No puede ver, no puede oír, no puede decir nada. Una gran angustia le domina, a él, al que puesto a dominarlo todo, dominaba incluso sus sentimientos. En consecuencia, no se ve con fuerzas de hacer nada. Su verdadero padre ha muerto, su amigo tan especial también está muerto… Lo único que le quedaba sin saberlo siquiera era una media hermana perdida, que ha estado a punto de morir también. Y de algún modo o de otro, directo o indirecto, todo ha sido culpa de un hombre. De un hombre egocéntrico capaz de sacrificarlo todo por sí mismo.

Un hombre que al parecer acaba de entrar en su celda.

Por la silenciosa celda, resuena un chirrido metálico de las rejas al abrirse. Souta ni se molesta en girarse ni sorprenderse por ello. Sabe perfectamente quién es…

—...Así que aquí estás. Siempre yendo a donde te place… Caxap.

...Alguien lo bastante estúpido como para tardar tanto en darse cuenta de que existe.

—¿Ya vuelves a hacer de las tuyas? ¿Qué hacen mis cosas tiradas por el sue…?

Se calla en seco. El anciano abre de par en par su único ojo sano en dirección al pelirrojo tendido delante de su cajonera, que le da la espalda. Su personalidad indiferente se altera cuando presencia una carta manchada de sangre entre sus saliva, y sudor empieza a correrle por la frente.

—¡...T-tú! ¿Q-qué haces en mi celda, jovencito?—le pregunta, tartamudeando y visiblemente nervioso.

—...No. La pregunta no es esa. La pregunta es… Qué haces tú todavía vivo, que no te ha pisado nadie… Cucaracha. Escoria.—pronuncia Souta, con evidente malicia, aun de espaldas a él.

Por lo visto, Kazami se ha quedado mudo, por lo que se queda ahí plantado, sudando y sin decir palabra. Souta, por su parte, no tarda en darse la vuelta, encarándole con una de sus escalofriantes sonrisas pérfidas que trata de articular.

—¿...Qué pasa? Primero fui yo… Y ahora es Yukiko. ¿A cuánta gente más quieres joderle la vida? ¿Quieres batir un récord, o qué?—inquiere, con una sonrisa llena de rabia, alzando la misiva hacia arriba.

Con este gesto, Kazami puede fijarse mejor en que la palma extendida del pelirrojo se metamorfosea rápidamente en un puño cerrado, y simultáneamente, su sonrisa en una mueca seria e irada. Souta abre los ojos que tenía cerrados, viendo con furia la figura del hombre que, teóricamente, le dio la vida y también se la quitó, e hizo lo mismo con Yukiko. La frustración de saber que ha perdido a personas fundamentales en su vida y ha estado a un paso de perder a otras, todo por culpa de ese ser, un gran enfado le invade cada célula del cuerpo. Demasiadas emociones para alguien que está acostumbrado a domarlas.

Con una furia descomunal, rompe su relativa serenidad y se abalanza sobre el repostero, a la defensiva y con los ojos húmedos y encendidos de reproches que solo salen de los labios del pelirrojo en forma de insultos.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Bastardo, escoria! ¡Escoria, hijo de la gran puta! ¡Te arrepentirás, bastardo! ¡Me vengaré, te lo juro!

La rabia que sentía cuando le encaró en la sala de visitas es solo comparable a la que está experimentando ahora. Se ha enterado de muchas cosas que solo acentúan su odio hacia Kazami. Demasiado odio por demasiados motivos. Por mucho que se esforzase, no podría reprimir el violento ataque de rabia que le ha entrado.

Kazami se da cuenta, por la visión de la carta, que el pelirrojo sabe demasiado. Como todo lo que sabe llegue a hacerse público, jugará en su contra. Y evidentemente, su egolatría le dice que tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

Es demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarle directamente, así que avisa a un guardia cercano para que acuda en su ayuda. Al comprobar que ni siquiera eso parece moderarle, insiste hasta que hacen caso y acuden apresurados a detener al domador, quien está completamente fuera de sí.

Lo primero que le preguntan es qué hace ahí, fuera de su celda, pregunta que ignora, farfullando acusaciones contra Kazami, ciego de ira, sordo a cualquier inquisitiva y sin poder decir nada más que eso. No se puede decir que ofrezca resistencia a los agentes, aunque no por ello piensa dejar que el repostero se salga con la suya.

—¡Tendríais que cogerle a él, a él! ¡Fue él quien quiso matarla, fue él! ¡Es un asesino cobarde que solo piensa en él! ¡Por sí mismo, quiso matar a Yukiko! ¡Ha intentado matarla! ¡Casi la mata!—grita Souta, reducido por los guardias, mientras intenta que le escuchen.

—…¿Qué clase de sinsentido estás diciendo, muchacho? Me parece que te has vuelto loco...—contraataca Kazami, haciéndose el despistado.

—¡Tenéis que creerme! ¡El que te haces el loco eres tú, viejo escoria! ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste! ¡Te arrepentirás de haber intentado matarla! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!—chilla, desesperado.

—¡Reo Sarushiro, cálmese! ¡Lo que dice no tiene sentido!—avisa un guardia, quien evidentemente no sabe la historia completa.

—Soy de la misma opinión. ¿Cómo podemos creer a un joven desobediente que se cuela en las celdas ajenas a su antojo? ¡Eso es violar mi privacidad!—se protege el repostero, con desdén.

Como la justicia es tan poco justa, y Souta lo sabe mejor que nadie, solo queda encontrar otra manera de demostrarlo. Piensa en algo: para que Kazami pudiese haberle roto el jirón del vestido, tuvo que verla aunque fuese una vez. Por consiguiente, ¡Yukiko tendría que haberle visto también! La amnesia pudo hacer que lo olvidase, pero si al volver a verle recupera esos recuerdos, es muy posible que saquen algo en claro.

—¡Yukiko! ¡Yukiko!—la llama, a voz en grito.

Kuro y Tasuke evalúan la situación por ellos mismos y corren de vuelta a la celda especial para proceder a avisarla, ya que también comprueban que Kazami está intentando impedir que la morena le oiga.

—Tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, nada de llamar a la jovencita para que dé la cara por ti.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Lo dices porque como te vea estás perdido! ¡Yukiko, Yukiko!—insiste Souta.—¡Ven, corre! ¡Yukiko!

—Reo Kazami, ¿Sabe usted a qué viene todo lo que el reo Sarushiro está diciendo?

—...Por supuesto que no. Este chaval solo se está inventando alguna para dejarme mal porque me odia. Además, ¿De qué debería tener miedo, de que me viese una chiquilla ciega? ¡Pamplinas! Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado al largo de mi larga vida.—asegura, serio aunque triunfal.

—¡Te equivocas, bastardo! ¡Porque su verdadero padre la salvó para protegerla de hijos de puta como tú! ¡Yukiko, Yukiko!

Mientras Kazami, con su única orbe sana abierta, intenta pensar qué puede significar eso, Kuro y Tasuke llegan a la celda, donde la morena parece haber terminado de leer esa carta tan sorprendente que se ha encontrado, con una mano en el pecho y expresión afligida. Se incorpora al oír los ladridos de Kuro y los chillidos de Tasuke.

—...Souta, menos mal que llegas. Tenemos que hablar de algo bastante importante.

Cuando comprueba que nadie le responde y los animales siguen haciendo ruido, se gira para ver, atónita, que Souta no está con ellos.

—¿Eh? Chicos, ¿Dónde está Souta?—pregunta, alertada.

Respondiendo a su propia pregunta, oye voces en uno de los pasillos colindantes.

—¡Yukiko! ¡Yukiko!—la llama Souta, una y otra vez.

—¿Hum? Eh, ¿Qué está pasando?—inquiere, ojiplática.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levanta de su asiento, echando a correr hacia el origen de los gritos. Cuando llega al correspondiente pasillo, puede ver a Souta sujetado por dos guardias, que le escoltan a algún lugar, seguramente a la celda de castigo dada la situación.

—¡Yukiko! ¡Yukiko!

—¡Souta! ¿Qué está pasando?—chilla la morena, sorprendida.

Nada más ver que la morena ha llegado, Kazami comprueba que Souta tenía razón: por algún motivo que desconoce, la muchacha ya no es ciega, y podría verle, por lo que procura esconderse en algún sitio en el que no sea interceptado por su mirada.

—Lo siento, señorita Yukiko, pero ahora no pueden hablar. El reo Sarushiro ha infringido las normas, y debe ser castigado.—interviene uno de los guardias que le reducen.

—¡Yukiko, escucha! ¡Es Kazami! ¡Él te atacó! ¡Es Kazami, Yukiko! ¡Intentó librarse de ti antes de la operación, y también te quiso matar cuando…!

Souta no se detiene, ignorando por completo la situación, pero su voz queda ahogada por la rápida intervención de Kazami, quien bloquea la visión de Yukiko hacia Souta de modo que ella no pueda escucharle muy quedado expuesto, pero no ha tenido más remedio. Peor para él hubiese sido que Souta hubiese continuado hablando.

—Esta juventud de hoy en día… Tan rebelde y desobediente.

—¡Souta! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!—le contesta Yukiko, intentando volver a verle moviéndose a un lado de Kazami.

El repostero logra obstruirle la visión con movimientos más o menos disimulados que logran su objetivo.

—¡Yukiko! ¡Escúchame! ¡Te quería matar! ¡Todo porque eres…!

—¡Jovencito, ten un mínimo de decencia y compórtate!—le impone Kazami, eclipsando su voz.

El pelirrojo sigue gritando, a lo que Kazami siempre interviene para frenarle. Finalmente, llega a la celda de castigo, y Yukiko todavía no ha podido escucharle. Una vez más, Kazami se ha metido de por medio estropeándolo todo.

—¡Souta! ¡Souta!

—Lo siento, ahora mismo no puede verle. Su castigo consiste en el aislamiento por un rato. Podrán hablar en cuanto salga.

Sin poder evitarlo, Yukiko se ha quedado muy preocupada por Souta, pese a que no sabe el motivo de su alteración, aunque sí deduce que no se debe a que le hayan pillado en una celda ajena. Souta no pierde los nervios así por pequeñeces.

—Kuro, Tasuke, ¿Qué ha pasado?—cuestiona a los animales a su lado, incómoda.

—Yo te contesto, chiquilla.—interviene Kazami, sospechando que podría llegar a deducir algo de los animales.—Lo que pasa es que tu amiguito ha querido hacer lo que ha querido cuando no puede.

Yukiko alza la mirada al fornido hombre frente a ella, desconfiada. Ha oído 'Kazami', por lo que sabe quién es. Más o menos.

—Usted… ¿Qué le ha hecho a Souta?—bufa, con el ceño fruncido, seria y molesta.

Las miradas del anciano repostero y la joven morena se cruzan, como un chispazo.

—¿Yo? El único que ha hecho algo aquí es tu amiguito del alma. No digas desfachateces como él, querida.—contraataca, algo a la defensiva.

—...No soy su "querida". Y confío en Souta lo suficiente como para saber que está así por un motivo muy importante. Como le haya hecho algo a Souta...—sentencia, desconfiada.

—...Haz lo que te parezca. Cuando te pase algo por creerle ya te arrepentirás.—asegura, cínico, y procurando apartar la mirada.

Sin embargo, ya es tarde. Su objetivo era el contrario, pero Yukiko, finalmente, le ha visto. Y cuando su mirada se ha cruzado con él, ha notado algo extraño: ese hombre, Kazami… Le resulta vagamente familiar.

—...Ugh…

Con una mano, Yukiko se sujeta la cabeza, confusa y de repente notando un agudo pinchazo en su sien. Pese a eso, sigue mirando a Kazami con una total desconfianza hacia él. Sabe que el motivo del enfado tiene algo que ver con el repostero, de algo está segura. Y dejando a banda los malos presentimientos subjetivos que le sugiere el anciano, si alguien hiere a Souta, su confianza hace que también la esté hiriendo a ella.

—No necesito sus consejos. Souta es como mi hermano, y nunca me arrepentiré de confiar en él.—pronuncia seria.

Kazami, entonces, no puede evitar mirarla de reojo. Pese a lo que ha dicho, no parece que sepa que…

—Es "como tu hermano", ¿Eh? ...Inocente chiquilla.

—¿...Disculpe?

—Oh, mis disculpas… Solo estaba pensando en cómo ha tratado ese muchacho a su familia todo este tiempo.Y bueno, ya que te haces llamar su "especie de hermana", igual piensas que contigo hará una excepción…

—...Si lo dice por usted, como lo dice todo, usted no es familia de Souta. No después de lo que le ha hecho. Confío en Souta, por eso confío en que él confía en mí. —anuncia seria aunque orgullosa la morena, soportando su cefalea para plantarle cara, por Souta y por ella misma.

Provocando un denso silencio, Kazami se la queda mirando unos instantes, con expresión de pasividad. No tiene ningún motivo para preocuparse si ella no sabe nada. Y aprovechando que el pelirrojo estará fuera de juego un buen rato, siempre puede ideárselas de alguna manera para que nunca llegue a saber nada.

—...Hm. Si eres tan ingenua no es mi problema. Que conste que me voy tranquilo.—afirma, con desdén.

—...Con que se vaya me conformo.—espeta la morena, demostrando que Souta y ella pueden llegar a ser bastante parecidos cuando quiere.

El repostero se da la vuelta fugazmente, echándole un único vistazo efímero, pero luego da media vuelta, seguramente hacia su celda, o quizás hacia la cocina. No es que lo sepa ni le importa… De momento.

—...Anda, si eres tú. Tú eras… Caxap, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué haces aquí, gatito?—inquiere, agazapándose mientras observa al gato con atención.

Caxap permanece cerca de ella unos instantes, escrutándola con sus ojos gatunos, aunque no se puede decir que esté a la defensiva. De repente, oye una ronca voz llamándole, y el gato, con gesto perezoso, se pone a andar hacia su origen.

—...Así que su dueño es ese hombre… ...Pobre gato.

Pronto, el gato no es su mayor preocupación. El dolor de cabeza no ha cesado, y no está muy segura de a qué se debe. Kuro y Tasuke no se separan de ella ni un momento, aunque también se han quedado algo apagados por Souta.

—No os preocupéis… Souta estará de vuelta en nada, ya veréis… Vamos a esperarlo en la celda, ¿De acuerdo? Ugh… La verdad es que yo también me pregunto qué puede haber pasado.

Cumpliendo lo dicho, la morena seguida de su selecto séquito animal vuelven a la celda especial, donde ella aprovecha para tomar asiento y tratar de mejorar el estado de su cefalea con reposo, cosa que no termina de resultar.

También, relee de nuevo la última carta de su figura paterna, que ha encontrado bajo la almohada de Souta y de cuya existencia no tenía constancia. Se fija en cada uno de los detalles relatados, y en cómo se describe esa fría y nívea noche cuando conoció a Ryouken, así como pistas sobre el que intentó matarla.

—¿Quién pudo ser ese hombre tan ruin…? ¿Y qué pude hacerle yo para que deseara mi muerte? Si lo supiera, solo estaría encerrada la respuesta en los recuerdos que me borró la amnesia…

Además, la imagen de ese hombre, Kazami, del que Souta le ha hablado alguna vez, no puede borrársele de la cabeza. Su voz le resulta familiar, pese a que de hecho es toda su persona la que le suena.

—¡Ugh…! ¿Qué…?

Sin previo aviso, en su cabeza aparece alguna imagen totalmente desconocida para ella, o eso cree. No sabe si está delirando, pero le parece ver a Kazami pero algo cambiado, con la cara menos marcada por cicatrices, piel algo más clara y cabellos y bigote menos ostentosos color negro grisáceo. No podría asegurarlo, pero parece que sea el mismo repostero con años de menos. Pero ha sido la primera vez que lo ha visto, ¿Cómo puede ser que esté viendo una imagen así?

"Toma. Es una mariposa, y está hecha de golosina. Seguro que te gusta." Esa voz. La coincidencia es razonable, pero… ¿De dónde le vienen todas esas imágenes?

"G-gracias… A-aunque creo que… No debería comer de eso.", ahora su mente queda inundada con una voz aguda de niña pequeña. ¿A quién podrá pertenecer?

—¡Agh…!

Pronto, un montón de lo que parecen dulces con formas curiosas surgen en su cabeza, así como mesas con elegantes manteles que los sujetan. Cuando la visión rota un poco, ve allí mismo a ese supuesto Kazami más joven. Bajando la mirada al suelo, distingue tela blanca con adornos y un collar de abalorios con un colgante, como si fuese ella misma la que llevase eso puesto. Aunque de hecho… El vestido es parecido al que le mostró Souta que estaba guardado en la cajonera de la celda, y el collar es similar al que lleva. Entonces…

—¿S-soy yo?

"No le sientan bien. No debería comer dulces."

Otra voz distinta interviene, pero ahora no puede identificar a quién pertenece, solo intuye que es una sosegada y tímida voz de mujer. La imagen de esa voz no aparece por ninguna parte, no encuentra ninguna coincidencia. No sabe qué puede significar nada de todo eso, pero nunca antes le había pasado algo así.

Parecía que la cefalea había cesado cuando una sensación de golpe en la cabeza la invade. De nuevo, le viene una imagen distinta. Sus alrededores son poco precisos, pero sí se ve a ella misma, con ese vestido, tirada en el suelo, con mucho dolor de cabeza. Cuando alza la vista, Kazami de joven vuelve a estar ahí, bastante cerca de ella. De pronto, hace un gesto para acercarse a ella con rapidez, con una expresión que asustaría a cualquier niño pequeño. Por lo tanto, ve como ella misma se levanta a tientas, sujetándose a la pared, y mientras la visión va perdiendo nitidez y color, nota cómo echa a correr y un tirón que la retiene unos instantes pese a que no lo logra por demasiado tiempo. Abre una puerta, sumergida en oscuridad, y la imagen se pierde de repente.

—¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué es todo esto…?!—farfulla, sujetándose la cabeza.—P-parecen… ¿R-recuerdos?

Su cabeza intenta descartar esa posibilidad. Nunca había tenido una sensación como aquella, y aunque el vestido, el collar y la voz infantil podrían augurar que se trata de ella de pequeña, ¿Qué haría Kazami en sus recuerdos? No tiene mucho sentido… O eso quiere creer.

—M-mi cabeza… ¡Agh…! ¡M-mi cabeza!

Kuro y Tasuke no tardan en alarmarse, y acercarse a ella para comprobar si todo va bien.

—A-avisad al doctor Kokoro, chicos. A-a lo mejor él sabe qué es lo que me pasa…

Entendiéndolo a la perfección, el perro y el mono obedecen, diligentes. Harían como Souta hubiese hecho: mandar a alguien a por el doctor y a otro para quedarse con ella por si acaso. Acordándolo todo entre ellos de alguna sorprendente manera, Tasuke se acerca a Yukiko, sentándose en su falda sin dejar de mirarla, mientras Kuro sale de la celda y se pierde por el pasillo en busca del doctor Kokoro.

—S-si no me doliese tanto la cabeza… M-me gustaría saber qué le ha pasado a Souta… ¿P-por qué se ha puesto así?

Contra más habla, más le duele, así que Tasuke, añadiendo 'enfermero' a su extenso currículum le hace guardar silencio con un gesto y la acaricia la cabeza, cosa que solo provoca que la morena ría y sonría de ternura.

—Gracias, Tasuke. Como siempre, eres de gran ayuda.

Pero mientras el monito trata de sonreír para hacerla sonreír a ella, hay por ahí otra especie de mono enjaulado que es incapaz de hacer tal cosa.


	34. Capítulo 33

Al final, su idea no ha funcionado, al menos por el momento. El cobarde de Kazami es capaz de hacer mucho cuando le conviene… para su desdicha. Por su culpa, Yukiko no ha podido enterarse de una verdad que ni él mismo ha terminado de asimilar todavía. Quizás si se lo hubiese podido contar, la morena podría tomar alguna medida al respecto por si Kazami se enteraba de que ella también lo sabía, pero ahora todo parece ir mal. El repostero tiene constancia de que Souta lo sabe y, por supuesto, piensa contárselo a la morena cuando salga de la celda de confinamiento de castigo. Cuando salga, claro. Entre tanto, con la neurona que usa para cuando algo puede jugar en su contra, Kazami podría volver a hacer de las suyas para evitar que Yukiko se enterase de nada. Si solo la justicia tan deplorable pudiese haberle dejado hablar con ella…

Una vez en la celda de confinamiento, tan oscura como la recordaba o incluso más, Souta golpea la pared, frustrado. Si solo pudiese decirle a Yukiko que, por lo menos, tuviese mucho cuidado hasta que él salga de ese agujero… Pero no es posible. Durante el castigo, aislamiento total. Qué más da que eso pueda provocar un peligro para alguien, las normas están para cumplirlas, aunque tenga que pagar el que menos ha hecho. Al parecer, colarse en una celda que no es la propia es muchísimo peor que abandonar a los hijos o intentar matarlos. El primero es confinado a aislamiento a oscuras, mientras el segundo campa a sus anchas yendo a donde le place, pero como nadie sabe lo que ha hecho y cuando no pide permiso para atacar a la gente tampoco nadie se entera, pues es impensable implantarle un castigo. Viva la justicia.

—Esta… Esta es la clase de justicia que he tenido al largo de toda mi maldita vida…

Harto, mientras frustra su rabia en los puños, Souta se deja caer al suelo, sentándose contra la pared, maldiciendo entre dientes. Suspirando largo y tendido, se echa las manos a la cabeza. Quizás no debería haber dejado caer la carta de la verdad sin querer cuando le ha entrado su ataque de furia incontrolada. Igual con ella hubiese podido demostrar algo con ella, pero ahora ya no va a poder ser. Porque aunque pueda recordar palabra por palabra de lo que ha leído y se le ha grabado en la cabeza para siempre, eso no convencerá a nadie. Si la justicia nunca ha jugado a su favor, ¿Por qué lo hará esta vez?

Al pensar en la carta, por supuesto su chocante contenido le ha de venir a la cabeza también. Quizás pueda aprovechar esos instantes de soledad para tratar de asimilar todo eso: su especie de hermana ha resultado serlo de verdad. Yukiko fue su media hermana todo este tiempo, y también la media hermana de Manosuke. Por eso su collar le sonó tanto cuando lo vio: al fin y al cabo, el propio Souta, junto con Manosuke, lo hicieron para ella antes de sufrir de amnesia.

—¡Agh…!

Un dolor agudo sacude su cabeza. De repente, delante suyo, le parece ver a un niño pequeño, de pelo muy corto grisáceo, ojos marrones y una sonrisa simpática hacia él. Un niño al que conoce bien. Manosuke de pequeño.

"Me alegro de que hayas venido. Ven, Souta, vamos a jugar con mi ajedrez nuevo. Pero antes de eso...Quiero enseñarte una cosa." le dice a él el pequeño Manosuke, con una voz infantil y tierna totalmente impropia para ser la del adulto rudo en el que se convirtió. Cuando mira hacia abajo, puede ver que va correctamente vestido, pero sus brazos son cortos y sus manos, pequeñas. Además, no siente el calor en el cuello que le proporciona su larga melena, por lo que deduce que su pelo es corto en esa imagen. Solo puede deberse a que es un recuerdo de su pasado. De cuando tenía 6 años, antes de sufrir amnesia. Un recuerdo que nunca llegó a ver la luz.

Ahora, distingue en una sala un tablero de ajedrez muy bien hecho, así como elegantes piezas ya ordenadas sobre él. Más allá, intuye también a una mujer alta, más todavía al ir apoyada en tacones, porte sobrio y ropajes oscuros y llamativos, con media cabeza rapada disimulada por otros mechones más largos, de un rubio chillón. Relacionándolo con la carta y la foto que le enseñó el doctor Kokoro, sabe perfectamente que esa mujer no puede ser otra que Jade Erz, o lo que es lo mismo, Jade Holic, la madre de Manosuke. Cuando el susodicho se acerca a ella, la mujer se da la vuelta, con una expresión solemne y apagada que desencaja completamente con su atuendo o su imagen atrevida en los pósters. Al darse la vuelta, tanto el Souta del pasado como el del presente se percatan de que ella lleva a alguien en brazos, una criatura pequeña con fina cabellera morena, cubierta por una manta, profundamente dormida. El recuerdo es lejano, y la imagen fugaz, pero no cabe duda de que es una de sus memorias.

"Mira, Souta. Te presento a mi hermanita. Se llama Yukiko. ¿A que es pequeña?" le pregunta Manosuke, con una sonrisa inocente. A pesar de que la presentaba con tanto entusiasmo, pocas horas después se borró el recuerdo de la niña de su cabeza. De la de ambos. El pequeño Souta le acaricia la cabeza, fascinado. Entonces, llega el recuerdode la triste sonrisa que les dedica la madre de Manosuke. No supo interpretarla, pero ahora sí. En realidad, estaba acariciando también a su hermana.

Después de sonreírles con tanta pesadumbre, la francesa deja a la pequeña en una cuna y entra en otra habitación, a lo que el Souta del presente deduce que ese fue el momento en el que se puso a escribir la carta que lo contaba todo, a juzgar por haberse encontrado con él y haber pensado en Manya, su propia madre. Sin embargo, ninguno de los pequeños sospecha nada, y aprovechan su inocencia para jugar una partida de ajedrez, como buenos amigos que eran, muy cerca de la cuna de la pequeña. Ya por costumbre desde el pasado, Souta gana la partida, a lo que Manosuke, sorprendentemente, no tiene ninguna protesta.

"Hey, Manosuke, mira esto. Antes de irse al aeropuerto, mi mamá me ha dado esto. Es una cosa para hacer collares y pulseras. Dijo que podíamos hacernos pulseras de la amistad con ellas." pronuncia el pequeño Souta, con una pequeña cajita llena de abalorios rosas y morados.

"¡Pero si las pulseras son de niñas! Además, no hace falta que hagamos nada de la amistad, ¡Porque somos muy amigos!"

"Sí… Es verdad… No necesitamos pulseras para ser buenos amigos…" comenta el pelirrojo por aquel entonces moreno, cuando era pequeño, con su particular timidez.

Ahora empieza a entender por qué el collar que lleva Yukiko colgado del cuello le suena tantísimo.

"Tengo una idea mejor. Podemos hacerle un collar a tu hermanita, Manosuke. Haremos una cadenita con esto que me ha dado mi mamá, y tú le harás el colgante con… Con una pieza de ajedrez, por ejemplo. Como te gusta mucho, así tu hermana sabrá que se lo has hecho tú." Ya de pequeño, el futuro domador tenía buenas ideas.

Al ser la suya una amistad tan especial, Manosuke no iba a negarse, y se pusieron a ello, así lo recuerda Souta. La hilera de abalorios de colorines pronto estuvo lista, solo faltó el colgante de la pieza de ajedrez. Y ya por aquel entonces, la respuesta de Manosuke no podía ser más obvia.

"Esta es mi pieza de ajedrez favorita, ¡El caballo negro! La pondré en el collar, y así Yukiko sabrá que lo hemos hecho para ella. ¡Hasta le he escrito la M de Manosuke debajo!"

Eso también le recuerda a algo. El día que, en la celda, Yukiko le dejó ver el collar, Souta adivinó que debajo de la pieza había una especie de E angulada. No era ninguna E, sino que era una M. M de Manosuke. El propietario de la pieza que hace de colgante en su collar.

Cuando van a ponerle el collar, ambos tienen una nueva oportunidad para poder fijarse en la niña, que sigue durmiendo. Con suavidad, le colocan la peculiar joya alrededor del cuello, de donde nunca más se movió. Ella no protesta ni una sola vez, sorprendentemente. Souta también recuerda haberle visto a la pequeña unas especie de marcas en la barriga y en los brazos. Parecía como si la hubiesen pegado, pero eran demasiado pequeños para entender algo así.

—A… A ella no… Pero a su madre sí que la pegaban. Jade dijo en la carta que su marido la pegaba… A-además… El doctor Kokoro dijo que la enfermedad de Yukiko se originó por golpes que le provocaron heridas internas incluso antes de nacer. M-maldita sea… Todo parece encajar. A-agh… Mi cabeza…—se queja Souta, con un profundo dolor en las sienes.

El pelirrojo se sujeta la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los recuerdos de aquella niña pequeña se agolpan en su mente después de mucho tiempo sin tener ni idea de que existían. Después, toda la retahíla de otros recuerdos y conocimientos que relaciona con ambas cartas, la de Jade y la de Ryouken, dan paso a la conexión entre todo: Yukiko es la hija ilegítima de Kazami, quien intentó matarla cuando se enteró de que era tal cosa, y para ello recurrió a un asesino profesional, Ryouken Houinbou, a quien mintió y en quien desconfió ocultándole cosas fundamentales. Tras conocer a la que iba a ser su víctima, y teniendo en cuenta la traición de su cliente, el asesino ciego le perdona la vida, trabando una gran amistad con la pequeña Yukiko. Tras muchos años, la moribunda muchacha, atacada por una enfermedad horrible que le provocaron esas heridas internas fruto de las agresiones a su madre, llega a la prisión para poder darle las últimas gracias a su salvador, antes de morirse. Es entonces cuando Souta la conoce, y poniendo los dos de su parte, llegan a establecer una confianza mutua. Pero Kazami, quien no sabía que esa hija suya seguía viva, decide intentar librarse de ella una vez más, cosa que tampoco consigue por poco.

—M-manosuke murió… El señor Houinbou, mi padre, también… Y ahora… C-casi pierdo a… A mi propia hermana.—se anuncia, hiperventilando ante lo chocante de la situación y la sola idea de pensar en qué habría pasado si se llegase a dar ese caso.

Sigue sujetándose la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando agitadamente y con la boca entreabierta.

—M-mi hermana… E-es lo único que me queda… Es la única de la gente que me importa que sigue viva… Y-y a ella también le importo, pero… Pero no sabe que es mi hermana… P-pero ahora… K-kazami sabe que planeo decírselo… ¡C-como le haga algo…! ¡E-es capaz de intentar matarla de nuevo para que no se lo cuente! ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!—chilla el pelirrojo, sacudiendo la cabeza y tapándose los oídos.—¡N-no puedo dejar que le haga nada! ¡Sea mi hermana o no, Yukiko es alguien que me importa! ¡L-lo único que tengo aquí! ¡N-no puedo dejar que se vaya! ¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo!—insiste, poniéndose muy nervioso de repente.

Ante únicamente la posibilidad, Souta se escandaliza, empieza a sudar copiosamente y lágrimas acuden a sus ojos, quedándose ahí de momento.

—¡N-no! ¡Y-ya basta! ¡L-la vida nunca me puede dejar en paz! ¡Ya perdí a Manosuke, y ya he perdido al señor Houinbou! ¡Y mi vida ya se ha jodido bastante durante toda ella misma! ¡Yukiko confía en mí, Yukiko quería ayudarme a poder tener una vida normal! ¡Y yo confío en ella! ¡N-no puedo perderla! ¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo!

Frustrado, golpea el suelo, aguantando con fuerza las lágrimas en sus ojos. Tiene que calmarse, pero cuando lo intenta, piensa en lo que podría pasarle a Yukiko si está en lo cierto. Tampoco puede avisar a nadie para que la vigile, porque no se le permite comunicarse con nadie. Una justicia muy justa.

Aunque en casos muy excepcionales y especiales, Souta ha podido comunicarse con gente sin necesidad siquiera una sola palabra. Solo le ha bastado cerrar los ojos… Nunca ha creído en esas cosas, no obstante Manosuke le dijo algo en sueños. Ya que el pelirrojo se lo pidió, se ofreció a vigilar a la morena, y si es una propuesta suya, el de la cresta nunca se negará.

Pero en ese momento, su cabeza está tan ofuscada que no se para a pensarlo de ese modo. Solo puede golpear en suelo, sujetarse la cabeza y aguantar lágrimas en los ojos. Demasiado repentino todo. O demasiado, únicamente.

(...)

—A lo mejor es un subidón de azúcar, Yukiko. O que estés demasiado preocupada por Souta.

Kuro ha sabido encontrar eficientemente al doctor Kokoro, quien ha acudido a la llamada lo más rápido que ha podido. Está intentando averiguar el origen de los dolores de cabeza de la chica, que todavía no han cesado.

—N-no… No puede ser eso. U-usted me inyectó la insulina hace unas pocas horas, el efecto debería seguir ahora… Y sí, estoy preocupada por él, pero… Pero en el fondo sé que no le pasará nada malo salvo un rato completamente solo… ¡Agh! ¡¿Y qué es todo esto que no dejo de ver y que nunca antes había visto?!—grita, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tranquila… Tranquila. Escucha, respira hondo y cálmate. Tómate esto, seguro que te calma el dolor de cabeza.

El doctor Kokoro toma una de las tazas vacías que han quedado del desayuno, sirve agua de una botella que él traía consigo y disuelve en el líquido un sobre con polvos blancos que tornan el agua de un color anaranjado. Aunque esto de tomarse medicamentos con el sentido del gusto a pleno rendimiento no es lo más agradable del mundo, Yukiko se lo bebe sin rechistar, esperando que le haga bien.

—¿Quieres dormir un poquito? Seguro que te va bien.

—...No voy a poder dormir. Seguro que me despertaré, o soñaré con cosas muy raras que no sé qué son, y no me dejarán dormir bien...—susurra, encogiéndose de hombros y tapándose los oídos con expresión lastimera.

El médico no puede evitar sujetarse las gafas por un instante y articular un semblante que refleja una ligera sorpresa.

—¿Sabes, Yukiko? No sé si necesito dormir mis ocho horitas para variar, pero ahora mismo me has recordado mucho a Souta.

—...Oh… No sé, lo he hecho sin pensar… A propósito, ahora que saca el tema de Souta… N-no sé qué le pudo pasar para que se pusiese así…

El de los ojos verdes muestra ignorancia en su gesto.

—No lo sé yo tampoco.—confiesa el doctor.

—...Además… Ese hombre, Kazami… También estaba un poco raro.

—Qué extraño… Antes de que se montase todo este follón, el tal Kazami vino a verme a la enfermería, y entonces se le veía bastante tranquilo y sereno, serio y despreocupado como siempre, pero calmado… No sé qué le ha podido afectar tanto.

—¿Ese hombre vino a verle a la enfermería? ¿Para qué, le dolía algo?

El moreno de las gafas asiente, solemne.

—Sí, así es. Ayer se cayó al suelo al salir de la cocina, y se dio un golpe en la frente. Lo tenía un poco hinchado, pero nada serio.

—Igual se tropezó con Caxap… O Caxap se puso en medio adrede...—ríe la morena, por lo bajini y cubriéndose la boca para disimularlo.

Curiosamente, Kuro y Tasuke ya no muestran la misma aversión a Caxap que mostraban el doctor Kokoro no puede evitar una risilla.

—Hubiese tenido gracia, pero eso es lo más interesante. Dijo que había notado cómo le hacían la zancadilla, pero no había nadie en el pasillo, y Caxap estaba en la celda. Qué extraño.

—El karma, sin duda. Podría decir que está un poco senil ya, pero se lo tiene muy merecido.—sentencia Yukiko, con pose convencida.—De todas formas, ¿Cómo puede ser que notase que le hacían la zancadilla si no había nadie allí? Estaría delirando.

—Pues al hombre se lo veía bastante convencido, pero en fin… Coincido contigo, la verdad. Y si tanto Souta como él estaban tan tranquilos antes de cruzarse, solo puedo pensar en que se han alterado al cruzarse, ¿No crees?

—Ajá… Todavía no sé por qué Souta se fue a su celda en esas circunstancias… Pero no me creo que fuese a provocarle hasta que los dos acabaran discutiendo. Espero que salga pronto de esa celda, y lo podamos hablar…

—Vaya… Le aprecias mucho, ¿Verdad, Yukiko?

La morena sonríe sencilla pero sinceramente.

—Así es… Souta es alguien muy importante en mi vida, una de las pocas personas que he tenido… Confío mucho en él. ¿Sabe? Yo le considero como un hermano.—asegura, contenta.

—¿Un…Un hermano, dices? ¿E-en serio?—inquiere el doctor, algo perplejo.—Anda… S-sí que le tienes en alta estima, sí… Que no digo que sea nada malo, eh. P-pero que hayas llegado a esa conclusión después de todas a las que podrías haber llegado…

—Doctor Kokoro, ¿Se encuentra bien? Desde que le he dicho que considero a Souta como mi hermano está muy raro...—nota la morena, con una ceja alzada.

—P-perdón, perdón… Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que tendría que irme a consultar una cosa. Si no te pasa el dolor de cabeza después de comer, avísame, ¿Vale? Y vamos a ver también si esas imágenes no dejar de surgirte, ¿Sí? Con permiso.

Levantándose de su asiento, el doctor moreno hace una reverencia antes de irse, como de costumbre, pero es detenido por la chica.

—¡Espere! Creo que voy a salir yo también. No debe de quedar mucho para que Souta salga del confinamiento, y quiero esperarle en la entrada. ¿Me acompaña?

—B-bueno… He de coger otro camino para la enfermería… Pero bueno, te acompaño un trecho.

—Gracias...—agradece ella, todavía algo sorprendida por lo rara que nota hoy a la gente.

Una vez fuera de la celda, el doctor Kokoro camina por el pasillo paulatinamente y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar. A su lado, Yukiko tampoco sabe qué decir, aunque algo que la incomoda no se le sacude de encima. Durante todo el recorrido, reina un silencio sepulcral, que nadie sabe exactamente cómo romper para mejorarlo.

—Bueno, Yukiko. Yo tengo que seguir por este camino, ¿De acuerdo? La celda de castigo está por allí, más adelante y luego torciendo a la derecha. No creo que te pierdas.

—Descuide. No creo que me pierda, y aunque eso pasase… Eso no sería lo que más me incomodaría en un momento como este...—susurra, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada, pensativa.

—Cuando salga Souta, avísame, por favor. Yo también quiero saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido.

—Muy bien. Y que sepa que, sea lo que sea que le haya hecho ese hombre… Se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo.—sentencia, con un gesto de seriedad solemne.

Ante dicho gesto, el doctor Kokoro la observa con detenimiento. Esa seriedad tan tajante formada por ceño fruncido, labios con las comisuras hacia abajo y chispa desafiante en los ojos castaños… No es la primera vez que la ve. Mientras cavila al respecto, se despide de la morena, pidiéndole encarecidamente que tenga mucho cuidado, y se desvía por un pasillo adyacente.

—...Supongo que a vosotros no os convenceré para que esperéis en la celda, ¿Verdad, chicos?—se gira hacia Kuro y Tasuke, suspirando mientras trata de sonreírles.

Con un gesto rápido, Tasuke logra subirse a sus hombros, animado, y Kuro indica una dirección con los ojos y se vuelve repetidamente, como gesto para decirle que, por él, pueden dirigirse a su destino cuanto antes. Yukiko asiente, y empieza su paso hasta quedar frente al pasillo que le ha dicho el médico.

—Por aquí…

Para un momento para comprobar que está yendo por el buen camino. Cuando llega a la conclusión de que así es, suspira para sus adentros y prosigue su marcha., hasta que un frenazo de Kuro la hace detenerse, sorprendida.

—¿Kuro?

El animal se ha puesto alerta, capaz de detectar una posible amenaza a mucha distancia. Olisquea las cercanías, y se mueve por la zona sin avanzar. Yukiko le sigue con la mirada, así como Tasuke, y los dos se quedan boquiabiertos cuando el perro negro empieza a gruñir, mostrando un indicio de desconfianza.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kuro? ¿Has detectado algo?

Kuro ladra, y acto seguido vuelve a gruñir. La morena mira a todos lados del pasillo, incluso se da la vuelta, pero no ve nada que le llame especialmente la atención. Así pues, llega a la conclusión de que el perro está reaccionando a algo proveniente de los pasillos colindantes.

—¿Por allí, Kuro?

Olisqueando un poco, Kuro lo corrobora, ladrando a las cercanías. Yukiko, fiándose completamente del olfato de Kuro, no sabe muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Son bastantes cosas las que le preocupan, y al ser así, no descarta el que Kuro haya detectado una amenaza real.

No sabe qué hacer, y piensa que quizás Souta podría decirle algo de estar allí. Sin embargo, no es el caso, por lo que tendrá que decidir si lo comprueba o se abstiene.

Al mismo tiempo que intenta que una decisión le salga de la cabeza, las puertas de la celda de confinamiento se abren. El pelirrojo, todavía sentado en el suelo, no sabe si sentir la luz como un bálsamo o como sal sobre la herida. Sin embargo, no es el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso.

—Ya puede salir, reo Sarushiro. Y esperamos que…

No está pendiente del típico discurso moralizador, en parte harto ya de escuchar la misma basura de semejante panda de hipócritas y por otra porque no tiene tiempo que perder. Si su sospecha es cierta, Yukiko podría llegar a pagarlo caro si no hace algo pronto, y no piensa dejar que le separen de lo poco que le queda. Tiene que contarle la verdad, por él mismo… Y por ella también. El pelirrojo lo ha pasado fatal, eso es innegable, pero si se pone a pensar, la morena lo ha pasado muy mal también. Saber la verdad, aunque les duela, quizás les sirva para recuperarse mínimamente de las heridas del pasado. Las más dolorosas y difíciles de curar.

—C-como no haya llegado a tiempo por culpa de esta mierda de justicia… Como ese hijo de puta se haya atrevido a hacerle algo… V-voy a...—farfulla furioso, apretando los dientes.

El domador deja atrás su oscura jaula temporal, poniéndose a andar por un pasillo camino de la celda especial, esperando encontrar a Yukiko allí, sin ningún rasguño. Va pensando en esto, cuando oye algo que le hiela la sangre en las venas.

—¡Aaaaah!

Es la voz de Yukiko, no tiene la menor duda al respecto. Y si el oído no le falla, ha oído también un golpe. No será posible…

—¡Y-Yukiko!—chilla, la mar de preocupado, y echando a correr.

Ha habido una caída, sin embargo el pelirrojo no llega a tiempo para evitarla, y cuando comprueba su naturaleza, se da cuenta de que, de haberlo sabido, no iba a querer evitarla tampoco.

(...)

—¡Yukiko!

A voz en grito, el pelirrojo echa a correr por el pasillo, maldiciendo para sus adentros y un poco para sus afueras, con una mueca de preocupación implantada en el rostro. No vuelve a escuchar otro grito de Yukiko, por lo que no puede evitar ponerse mentalmente en la peor de las situaciones y alarmarse , cosa que le incita a correr más deprisa.

A medida que se acerca, primero para su alivio, puede escuchar de nuevo la voz de la morena, por lo que un gran peso se le quita de encima. Pero el mensaje de sus palabras es algo extraño.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos pasa con usted?!—chilla ella, con un punto inevitable de histeria.

"¿Usted?" se dice Souta a sí mismo, pensativo. "¿De quién está hablando?"

Le hubiese costado un rato relacionarlo, pues él nunca le llamaría con algo tan respetuoso como "usted". Ni siquiera le tutearía, le llamaría de "eso" y ya se estaría arriesgando. Esa descripción, al menos para él, es bastante concreta. No obstante, le es más rápido comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, pues llega tan rápidamente como puede a la escena.

Cuando por fin alcanza la encrucijada de los dos pasillos, un atisbo de alivio le inunda al ver a Yukiko de pie, algo alejada del cruce, aparentemente bien. Sin embargo, la situación lejos está de demostrar que todo sigue su cauce normal. Así se lo demuestra la mezcla de furia y sorpresa que hay implantada en el semblante de la morena, además de Tasuke cubriéndose los ojos sobre sus hombros y Kuro en el suelo, ladrando y gruñendo. Y más aún, la figura de Kazami con una rodilla en el suelo, aparentemente alzándose de él, molesto.

— ¡...Tch! La pregunta, señorita, es qué diantres pasa contigo. ¿A qué viene hacer tropezar de este modo a este anciano?

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Y-yo no he hecho nada! Ni siquiera me he movido de aquí, y cuando iba a pasar por el cruce ¡Por poco se me cae encima! ¿No lo habrá hecho adrede?—inquiere la morena, con una afilada mirada de desconfianza.

—¿Adrede? Por favor, niña, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que dejarme caer para darte un susto. Además, ¡No me mientas! Sé que me has empujado tú. Puedes creer lo que te plazca sobre mí o lo que supuestamente hice a tu amiguito, ¡Pero no por eso debes hacerme caer tan gratuitamente!—bufa Kazami, haciendo que el enfado le haga mostrar sus dientes.

—¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí! ¿Cómo iba a empujarle desde mi posición? El que sí que sospecho que sabía que venía es usted, sabe. ¿Acaso me estaba espiando?—pregunta Yukiko, molesta, con los brazos cruzados.

Kuro no deja de ladrar, cosa que demuestra el porqué gruñía anteriormente. Al parecer, detectó que había alguien muy cerca en circunstancias sospechosas, y alertó de ello. Cuando la morena iba a comprobarlo, Kazami se desplomó delante de sus narices, naturaleza de su grito y del golpe que oyó Souta. Y para excusarse, el repostero solo va diciendo que ha sido ella la causante del supuesto tropiezo.

—Ahora me dirás que me he tropezado por arte de brujería, ¿No, niña? ¡Sé que has sido tú!

"No ha sido ella. Que te jodan, cabrón." oyen tanto el anciano como la morena, raíz por lo cual se sorprenden.

—¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?!—reniega, girando la cabeza.

Tanto la supuesta víctima como la supuesta agresora miran hacia atrás, y ahí solo ven a Souta, preguntándose qué rayos ha pasado ahí. Aparentemente, ahora la culpa recaerá sobre el pelirrojo, aunque Yukiko sabe de sobras que no lo ha dicho él. Habría reconocido la voz, y esa no le suena de nada.

—Maldita sea, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—cuestiona Souta, sorprendido y automáticamente molesto cuando divisa al anciano.

—¡T-tú otra vez, jovencito!—masculla, algo alterado de repente.

—¿Te sorprende? Lo que me sorprende a mí es que nunca te mueras. En fin...—contraataca Souta, malicioso, que metamorfosea al poco en odio.—¿Qué haces aquí, viejo? Como me entere de que te has atrevido a poner tus sucias manos sobre Yukiko, vas a desear no haber nacido tanto como lo deseo yo.—amenaza, muy enfadado.

—...Estoy bien, Souta. No te preocupes por mí.—responde la morena, mirando la escena con algo de desconcierto.

—Habrase visto. No vayas tan de defensor y cuida tus palabras, joven. Ya que ella no debe ir agrediendo a ancianos indefensos, tú tampoco tienes que insultarlos.

—No te he insultado… En este momento, claro. Otras ocasiones, no te digo que no, pero ahora no he abierto la boca. Se te va la cabeza, viejo, y el doctor Kokoro no sabe curar todavía la demencia senil.—se mofa Souta, con una sonrisa venenosa.

—¿Tú también pretendes mentirme, jovencito? Te he escuchado. ¡Sois los dos una panda de gamberros! —...Sea lo que sea la memez que estés pensando, ya da igual. Los "gamberros" se van a la celda, y ya no te molestarán más, ya verás… Si es que puedes ver mucho con un solo ojo, claro. Nos vamos a pensar en lo que hemos hecho, y después, hablaremos de lo "buena persona" que eres, ¿De acuerdo?—dice Souta, con una mirada llena de desprecio.

Eso, cosa que no le sorprende al domador, ha afectado a Kazami, quien decice zanjar la conversacion y marcharse rápidamente hacia algún lugar de la cárcel. Sus palabras refrescan su propia memoria, sobre la charla que ha de venir ahora. Con expresión seria, Souta deja ir una bocanada de aire, intentando tranquilizarse.

—...No quiero volver a ese desgraciado en mi maldita vida.—protesta, por lo bajini.

—Souta, me alegro de que ya hayas salido de allí. Iba a esperarte, pero como comprenderás me han torcido un poco los planes.

Souta, quien quizá quiere contestar de algún modo, no logra articular palabra coherente. Solamente hace ademán de quedarse mirando a Yukiko, con una expresión solemne y apesadumbrada. Sabe una verdad sobre ella de la que ni siquiera ella tiene constancia, a pesar de que es una verdad que les involucra a ambos.

—¿Souta? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo…

—¿Qué pasó con ese hombre antes de que te metieran en la celda de confinamiento? Se te veía muy nervioso, Souta. ¿Te hizo algo Kazami? ¡Porque no se lo perdonaré!—menciona, a la defensiva.

—Ni eso… Ni más cosas que creo que le perdones.—farfulla el pelirrojo, en voz baja.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué quieres decir?—inquiere, sorprendida.

—...Vamos a la celda. Allí hablaremos.

—...Souta, no me gusta ese tono con el que lo dices… ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta ella, preocupada de repente.

—Yukiko. P-por favor.—repone, con voz suplicante. Bastante difícil le resulta ya.

Aunque alterada, la morena asiente para sus adentros, accediendo a dejarlo para luego. Desde luego, esa mirada tan afectada que le ha dedicado Souta no le ha sentado nada bien, y por la naturaleza de su pregunta, deduce que tiene algo que ver con el motivo por el que estaba tan nervioso antes. De ahí no puede venir nada bueno, mejor dicho, nada agradable.


	35. Capítulo 34

Una vez en la celda, Yukiko manda a los animales a que avisen al doctor Kokoro, tal y como le indicó el médico que, por favor, hiciese cuando Souta volviese a la celda especial. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo no abre la boca. Se sienta en medio de la sala, con los ojos cerrados o mirando al suelo o al techo, pensativo. No está muy seguro sobre cómo decirle algo así a la morena, quien tampoco sabe muy bien a qué clase de explicación se puede estar enfrentando.

El moreno de los ojos verdes no tarda en llegar, tan aprisa como ha logrado. Cuando las miradas de todos se cruzan, el portador de la bata blanca no se puede ver más incómodo.

—Ya estás aquí, Souta….

—Sí. Aunque lo que a mí me preocupa realmente, más que el haber acabado allí, es el porqué acabé allí.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Kazami, verdad? ¿Qué es, Souta? ¿Qué pasó en su celda, qué te hizo?—interroga, con expresión de enfado.

—…¿De verdad quieres saberlo? No sé cómo te puede sentar…

—Pero ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que quiero saberlo!

Por su mirada, el doctor Kokoro intuye perfectamente que no se trata de un asunto nimio, sino de algo importante y grave, bastante grave al parecer. Duda que el motivo de sus nervios y su actitud encolerizada hacia el repostero hayan sido fruto de algún ataque físico o similar. Ha sido algo psíquico. Psíquicamente dañino.

—Si solo tuviese esa estúpida carta…

—¿Carta? ¿Qué carta? Hm… Pero ahora que hablas de cartas… Yo sí que tengo algo que decir sobre una carta, Souta.

—¿De una carta? Dudo que nos refiramos a la misma… ...Espera un momento, ¿Una carta? ...Si has podido leerla, tiene que estar escrita en braille… Hey, no estarás hablando de...—deduce Souta, pensativo.

—Esa misma. La carta del señor Houinbou.—declara, seria.—Me la encontré cuando estaba haciendo tu cama.

—...Si me vas a decir por qué no te la dejé leer tan pronto como supe de su existencia, deberías saber que fue el propio señor Houinbou el que no quiso que la leyeras prematuramente, para que no te afectase después de una operación tan delicada, sabes.

—No… No, pues claro que no es eso… Con lo considerado que fue, no podría enfadarme por eso. Es solo que… Me ha hecho pensar en el asunto. En que nunca he sabido quién quiso mi muerte, y todo eso. Iba a pensar a ver si recordaba algo basándome en la descripción que dio el señor Houinbou, pero luego pasó lo que pasó y no pude…

—El maestro Houinbou nos dijo que era un hombre, de entre 45 y 50, si no recuerdo mal. Pero también dijo que lo más probable es que no os conociéseis mucho, así que el que le recuerdes es improbable. Y que dio el nombre del padre de Manosuke.

—¿Q…? ¿Qué? ¿El nombre de quién?—se sorprende la morena, tapándose la boca.

El doctor Kokoro, entonces, se da cuenta de que no hablaron del asunto con Yukiko,y la ponen al día sobre Paul Holic, alias Isaku Hyoudou, sobre el asunto de Jade Erz y su amiga Manya Sladkiy. Ni siquiera el médico, que buscó la información, está al tanto de lo que de verdad esconde todo ese tema. —Esos nombres… Son las diseñadoras de las que nos habló la señorita guardia. Qué coincidencia, ¿No?

—No lo creo. Como el señor Houinbou dijo una vez, "Rara ocasión hay que creer en las coincidencias."—asegura Souta, con la faz sombría.

—¿A qué te refieres, Souta?

El pelirrojo no contesta, porque está pensando en cómo exponer el tema de todo lo que sabe al respecto, en una situación así. Muy incómodo. Y sobre todo, muy duro.

—Por cierto, Souta, ahora que sacamos el tema… Antes de que ocurriera toda la paranoia de hoy, de lo de ese hombre y todo eso, estuve buscando sobre Manya Sladkiy, como acordamos ayer. Estaba esperando a la noche para decírtelo, pero ahora que Yukiko ya está al corriente, no hará falta.

—A lo mejor podemos localizar al hombre que trató de matarme.—plantea Yukiko, mostrando un poco su esperanza.

Esperanza que pronto se ve truncada por la intervención de Souta. Aunque se supone que su respuesta apagaría la esperanza para bien, zanjando el asunto, poco de paz espera a raíz de ella.

—No hará falta. ...Porque yo ya sé quién fue, Yukiko. Sé quién quiso matarte esa noche.—anuncia Souta, serio.

Sobra decir que semejante aportación no deja indiferente a nadie.

—...Souta, ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Lo… Lo sabes?

El domador deja ir un asenso con su cabeza, dejando ver al mismo tiempo una seriedad impertérrita.

—Souta, ¿No me irás a decir que ese es el motivo por el cuál…? Por el cuál estabas… Así.—pregunta el doctor, ojiplático.

—Algo así, doctor Kokoro. Pero no es solo eso. Hay más. Mucho más.

—...Souta... —le llama la morena, preocupándose de sopetón.

Interrumpiendo la seriedad del asunto, se oye un maullido resonar por el ambiente. Eso logra sacar a todos del trance silencioso en el que se habían sumido, todo para comprobar que un gato negro al que conocen bastante bien ha vuelto a colarse en la celda.

—Caxap… ¿Tú otra vez? Bueno, no me sorprende… A ver quién pasa tanto tiempo al lado de eso…

—Anda, hola... Caxap, hola...—le saluda la morena, solemne, acariciándole el pelaje con suavidad.

Aunque todavía un poco, Kuro y Tasuke no se muestran igual de hostiles con el felino igual que la primera vez que se cruzaron el uno con el otro. Yukiko desconoce la causa, pero Souta puede deducir que es a raíz de lo acaecido en la celda de Kazami. Todos se van familiarizando con todos. Y Souta sabe eso mejor que nadie.

—¿Para qué habrá venido aquí?—se pregunta Yukiko, acariciándole. Fuera de la celda, se oyen unos pasos acercándose, señal de que alguien más aparte del gato tiene ganas de interrumpir una conversación tan "superflua". Por suerte para Souta, quien ha implantado en su rostro una más que justificada cara de circunstancias, no se trata de la última persona a la que le gustaría ver en un momento así.

—¡Buenos díiias!—canturrea una alegre voz femenina.

Se trata de la famosa guardia simpática que tanta polémica ha llegado a causar a todo el mundo. Tan alta de moral como de costumbre, empuja un carro gris pasillo abajo, con una sonrisa radiante cual niño en una tienda de golosinas, evidentemente cualquiera excepto Souta.

—Oh, es usted, señorita guardia.—la saluda el doctor Kokoro, usando sus reservas de educación y compostura pese al asunto del que están tertuliando.

—¡Dichosos mis ojitos, es el médico apuesto!—se contonea, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.—Menuda sorpresa encontrarle aquí, doctor Kokoro. Pensaba que estaría en la enfermería, salvando alguna vida, y… ¡Aaaah!—sueña despierta.

La cara de circunstancias del pelirrojo se contagia pronto a los demás.

—¡Anda! Y también estás tú aquí, gatita traviesa. Pensaba que te habrías vuelto a la celda de tu amo, ¡Y te encuentro aquí, haciendo amigos! ¿No es una minina adorable?

—¿Minina, en femenino? Señorita guardia, Caxap es macho. ¿...No?—observa la morena, fijando sus ojos en el gato cerca de ella.

—¿Un gato macho? No, no, estoy casi casi convencida de que es hembra. Yo estaba cuando distribuyeron a las mascotas a principios de año… Y la vi entonces, ¡Es una gata!

—¿En serio? Vaya… Y nosotros tratándola como 'él'.—se sorprende Yukiko, captando su atención en la gata.

—Hay que estar muy tuerto para cometer ese error. Oh, espera...—se mofa Souta, haciendo un falso gesto de sorpresa que desmiente su sarcasmo.

Primero, el gato era supuestamente un chico, pero ahora, resulta ser una chica. Sea lo que sea, su dueño ha pasado del animal olímpicamente. Eso a Souta le suena de algo...

—Bueno, a lo que venía, que cuando quiero, divago como la mejor.—se excusa, inocentona.—Os traigo la comida. También a los animales, pero ya que la gatita está aquí, también os dejo la suya, ¿De acuerdo? Y… La suya también, apuesto doctor. Ji, ji…

—Se lo agradezco, señorita.—pronuncia el de los ojos verdes, con su sobria educación.

La susodicha se da por aludida, poniéndose más roja que un tomate de un modo algo exagerado. Acto seguido, logrando calmarse un poco, cumple con su trabajo y reparte la comida, como toca: comida de animal para Kuro, Tasuke y la gata, y pescado y patatas para los demás. Acto seguido, con uno de sus saludos exageradamente animados, la guardia se despide de todos y se marcha, silbando una canción.

Todos empiezan a comer, aunque no tienen previsto dejar a medias la conversación por el mero hecho de que sea la hora del almuerzo. Yukiko pone expresión atenta, señal de que Souta tiene captada toda su atención. Sin embargo, la de Souta se ha repartido un poco, pues no le quita de encima la vista al plato de la morena, suspicaz.

—¿Qué es esto?

Tocándolo con el dedo, y por el aspecto y olor que despide, el pelirrojo llega a la conclusión de que es otra vez ese maldito pringue beige más dulce que el azúcar.

—...No me puedo creer que esté intentando usar un truco tan obvio.—bufa Souta, con desprecio.

—¿Cómo dices, Souta?—inquiere el médico, quien esperaba una intervención referente al asunto que les tiene en vilo.

—Yukiko, ni se te ocurra probar eso. Tu diabetes no lo aguantaría.

—¿Dulce? Pero si ya saben que yo…

—Sí, cierta cosa lo sabe… Pero lo ha hecho precisamente por eso.

Sin demasiados miramientos, Souta coge con los dedos a modo de pinza la especie de bollo, procurando tener el mínimo contacto físico con eso, y lo lanza hacia un lado, asqueado. Ha caído cerca de la felina, que gruñe pero después observa ese dulce, resultándole, obviamente, familiar.

—Necesitará algo menos evidente para hacerte daño.

—¿Hacerme daño? Souta, no entiendo nada, ¿De qué estás hablando?

Antes de que la pregunta pueda ser contestada, y antes de que la morena pueda probar el pescado, ella nota cómo algo le sube por la ía la mirada, y ve a la gata Caxap subiéndose a su falda y atrapando de su plato el pescado entero, llevándoselo para sí.

—Hey, Caxap… Bueno… Sí, tú, gatita, eso es mío. Tú ya tienes tu comida ahí, devuélvemelo.

Kuro ha empezado a gruñir a la gata de nuevo, al notar que está haciendo de las suyas, pero a la felina no le puede importar menos. Con total indiferencia por lo que pase a su alrededor, altiva, se pone a escrutar el suculento pescado con las uñas.

—Pero bueno, mi almuerzo… ¡Oye!

Intentando llamar la atención, Yukiko alarga la mano para llamar la atención de la gata Caxap, motivo por el cual recibe un fuerte arañazo de su parte.

—¡Será…! ¡M-me ha arañado!—protesta, frotándose la muñeca, con una mueca.

Ni los incrementados de volumen gruñidos y ladridos de Kuro, que ahora se suman a algunos chillidos de Tasuke, intimidan a la gata lo más mínimo, quién olisquea el pescado y lo hace trizas con sus uñas y dientes.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Yukiko?—pregunta el doctor Kokoro, algo escéptico.

—S-sí, pero ¡Me ha arañado la muy…!—bufa, algo molesta.

—Bueno… Volviendo al tema principal, la actitud de ese gato, o gata, lo que sea, no me sorprende demasiado… Teniendo en cuenta de estar con quién viene.—asegura Souta, mortalmente serio.

—¿Con quién, y volviendo "al tema principal"?—inquiere la morena, prestando de nuevo atención.

Otra vez, un ruido interrumpe el meollo del asunto. Una especie de tos.Y de nuevo, su emisor también parece el gato.

—¿Hum?—se sorprenden a conjunto.

Hasta Kuro y Tasuke han cedido en sus protestas en forma de gritos animales para quedarse mirando a la felina, que está tosiendo hasta que escupe lo que tiene forma de pedacito de pescado.

—¿Eso ha sido el karma?—pregunta Yukiko, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Más bien el querer comer demasiado pescado de golpe, me parece a mí.—opina el médico moreno.

Souta hace semblante de estar aparentemente en desacuerdo con sus compañeros. Se acerca a Caxap, y echa un vistazo al pescado que ha escupido. Entre los restos de sardina, encuentra algo que no parece tal cosa, con una forma peculiar. Lo toma con los dedos con sumo cuidado y le echa un vistazo. A tamaño humano, es algo que pasaría desapercibido, pero no con un gato. Algo con forma de pastilla. Y no sabe por qué, pero Souta opina que eso puede ser cualquier cosa excepto un fármaco beneficioso.

—¿...Qué diablos…?

—¿Qué pasa, Souta? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua la gata?—ríe Yukiko, deseosa de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Cuando el pelirrojo abandona su pose agachada para levantarse y darse la vuelta, Yukiko comprende al instante que la situación no presenta lugar para bromas. El semblante ojiplático y boquiabierto de Souta son una buena prueba.

—...Doctor Kokoro, ¿Sabría decirme qué es esto?

Extrañado, el médico acepta la pequeña cápsula que le tiende Souta, con la mirada ensombrecida. No sabe exactamente lo que es, pero tiene sus sospechas. Colocándose bien las gafas, Chusei Kokoro agudiza sus ojos verdes para examinar la pastilla, con ojo crítico. Como no es motivo de sorpresa, finalmente logra reconocerla.

—¿Una pastilla?

—...No. No, ni de lejos esto es una pastilla.—narra el médico, algo incómodo.—¿Souta, de dónde has sacado esto? ¡Esto no es apto para el consumo humano! Bueno, ni humano, ni animal ni nada. Esta cosa no es un medicamento, es algo muy peligroso. En el interior de la pequeña cápsula, hay unos polvos tóxicos que, mezclados con agua, producen una mezcla muy corrosiva que actúa de desengrasante para quitar grasa difícil de encimeras o cosas así. Se usa porque no daña las superficies, pero llevarse una gota de esto al cuerpo es malísimo.

—¿Y cómo ha llegado tal cosa aquí?—inquiere Yukiko, encogiéndose de hombros mientras escucha.

—Bueno...Al ser un producto tan peculiar, su uso debe de estar regulado por un experto, así que estas cápsulas me llegan a mí, que soy médico. Se usan en la cocina especialmente, y cada vez que alguien lo necesita, tengo que ir a preparar la mezcla rigurosamente, y solo puedo hacerlo yo. Por lo tanto, nadie excepto yo debería tener estas cápsulas…

—...Estaba en el pescado. El pescado que se suponía que iba a comerse Yukiko. Si no fuese porque Caxap se lo ha quitado y se ha dado cuenta al ser algo muy grande para ella, Yukiko se lo habría tragado. Y supongo que hubiera muerto.—sentencia Souta, con una furiosa mueca profundamente implantada en su cara.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estaba en el pescado?! ¡E-entonces…! ¡Por poco me lo trago!—exclama la morena, tocando su cuello en un acto inconsciente.

—Hm… Dado que el organismo es un 70% agua, y la mezcla se consigue añadiendo agua a esos polvos… Así es, supongo que la corrosión te hubiese dañado los órganos internos. ¿Pero quién haría algo así... ? Ha de ser alguien que conozca sus propiedades… Y salvo yo, la gente que debería conocerlo es…

—...La gente de la cocina. ¿No es cierto?—pronuncia el domador, remarcando cada palabra con furia, especialmente 'cocina'.

—¿De la cocina? ¡...Ah! S-Souta, ¿N-no estarás pensando en quien creo que estás pensando, no?—titubea la morena, incrédula.

Chusei Kokoro deduce que así es, que los tres tienen a un mismo sospechoso en mente, pero esa situación se le proyecta confusa en el cerebro.

—P-pero Souta… Esas cápsulas no las puede coger cualquiera… Aunque _él_ trabaje en la cocina, no debería tenerla aun así.Yo voy personalmente a preparar la solución, por lo que solo yo manipulo las cápsulas. ¿Cuándo podría haberla cogido?—cuenta el médico, mirando a Souta con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Ah! Si estamos pensando en la misma persona, tengo una idea de cómo, doctor Kokoro. ¿Recuerda que antes me dijo que ese hombre fue a verle? ¿No me dijo que fue a que le curase un chichón que se hizo por tropezar? ¿Y si fue entonces…?—propone Yukiko, no sin sorprenderse de sus propias palabras al imaginar la situación.

Touché. La hipótesis de Yukiko, junto con la situación que plantea Souta, encaja. El de la bata blanca se tapa la boca con los dedos, suspirando de incredulidad. El pelirrojo termina de cuadrar su hipótesis, y con gesto de asco, hace que sí con la cabeza.

—S-Souta… Y-yo… P-puede ser, yo… Yo m-me fui un momento… A buscar una gasa. P-pudo ser entonces cuando… P-pero cómo iba a saber yo que...—tartamudea el moreno.

Con la mirada completamente perdida, Souta empieza a andar por la celda, aparentemente sin consciencia. Pero sí, está consciente. Ha de estarlo para darle un buen golpe a la pared con el puño.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Ese hijo de puta…! ¡Ha estado a esto de…! ¡Hijo de puta!—grita, furioso.

—¡Souta!—chilla Yukiko, corriendo hacia él.—¡Souta, tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo!

—¡Le mato…! ¡Es que le mato!—espeta, para nada calmado.—¡Como ese hijo de puta te hubiera hecho algo…! ¡Ha intentado matarte otra vez!—exclama Souta, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos.

La morena iba a decirle de nuevo en que respirase hondo para que decreciera su ira, pero esta vez algo más le llama la atención vorazmente, por lo que ella también pasa a abrir los ojos como platos, estupefacta.

—Souta… ¿Has dicho…"otra vez"?

La pregunta atrae también la atención de Souta, que deja de frustrar su enfado en la pared y se incorpore, serio.

—...Así es, Yukiko. Cuando te dije que sabía quién encargó tu muerte, lo dije en serio. Fue él, Yukiko. Fue Yutaka Kazami quien le pidió al señor Houinbou, mediante engaños, que acabase contigo.

La noticia sienta a la morena como una jarra de agua fría, que le provoca un denso silencio y una mirada entre atenta y perdida. No sabe muy bien cómo asimilar algo tan violento para ella. Souta le está diciendo que el mismo que ha intentado acabar con ella mediante la cápsula es la misma persona que la que quiso su muerte cuando tenía 6 años. Y esa persona no es otra que Yutaka Kazami… El padre biológico de Souta.

—Y eso no es todo, Yukiko. El tropezón que te hizo ese corte en la mano, el dulce que te subió tan peligrosamente el azúcar, y la paliza que te dejó medio muerta… Fue todo cosa suya también. Todo este tiempo… Ha estado tratando de librarse de ti.

Yukiko no da crédito a lo que está oyendo. Cree lo que Souta le está diciendo, porque no tendría motivo para mentirle y porque confía en él, y se da cuenta de que hasta hace poco, estuvo hablando con su agresor. Eso explica el porqué estaba tan escondido en la escena: realmente sí la estaba controlando. Ese repostero del que Souta le ha hablado con tanto desprecio estaba intentando matarla a la mínima oportunidad que tenía. Lo que le falta por saber…

—No es posible...—musita el doctor Kokoro, boquiabierto.

—Me he enterado hoy mismo…. Cuando he entrado en su celda. El jirón del vestido blanco que Yukiko llevaba la noche que conoció al señor Houinbou… Ese jirón tan famoso, desaparecido tanto tiempo, con la etiqueta de la J y la E cosida… Estaba en su celda. Él fue quien te lo arrancó entonces… Y luego se lo dejó oler a Kuro para que siguiese tu rastro y pasases a mejor vida.

—¿K-Kazami….? ¿Me…? ¿Me arrancó el jirón del vestido? Eso… Eso explicaría por qué… Por qué tuve todas esas visiones tan extrañas.—explica, sujetándose la cabeza, no menos atónita que antes.

—¿Visiones?

—¿Y cómo ha llegado tal cosa aquí?—inquiere Yukiko, encogiéndose de hombros mientras escucha.

—Bueno...Al ser un producto tan peculiar, su uso debe de estar regulado por un experto, así que estas cápsulas me llegan a mí, que soy médico. Se usan en la cocina especialmente, y cada vez que alguien lo necesita, tengo que ir a preparar la mezcla rigurosamente, y solo puedo hacerlo yo. Por lo tanto, nadie excepto yo debería tener estas cápsulas…

—...Estaba en el pescado. El pescado que se suponía que iba a comerse Yukiko. Si no fuese porque Caxap se lo ha quitado y se ha dado cuenta al ser algo muy grande para ella, Yukiko se lo habría tragado. Y supongo que hubiera muerto.—sentencia Souta, con una furiosa mueca profundamente implantada en su cara.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estaba en el pescado?! ¡E-entonces…! ¡Por poco me lo trago!—exclama la morena, tocando su cuello en un acto inconsciente.

—Hm… Dado que el organismo es un 70% agua, y la mezcla se consigue añadiendo agua a esos polvos… Así es, supongo que la corrosión te hubiese dañado los órganos internos. ¿Pero quién haría algo así... ? Ha de ser alguien que conozca sus propiedades… Y salvo yo, la gente que debería conocerlo es…

—...La gente de la cocina. ¿No es cierto?—pronuncia el domador, remarcando cada palabra con furia, especialmente 'cocina'.

—¿De la cocina? ¡...Ah! S-Souta, ¿N-no estarás pensando en quien creo que estás pensando, no?—titubea la morena, incrédula.

Chusei Kokoro deduce que así es, que los tres tienen a un mismo sospechoso en mente, pero esa situación se le proyecta confusa en el cerebro.

—P-pero Souta… Esas cápsulas no las puede coger cualquiera… Aunque _él_ trabaje en la cocina, no debería tenerla aun así.Yo voy personalmente a preparar la solución, por lo que solo yo manipulo las cápsulas. ¿Cuándo podría haberla cogido?—cuenta el médico, mirando a Souta con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Ah! Si estamos pensando en la misma persona, tengo una idea de cómo, doctor Kokoro. ¿Recuerda que antes me dijo que ese hombre fue a verle? ¿No me dijo que fue a que le curase un chichón que se hizo por tropezar? ¿Y si fue entonces…?—propone Yukiko, no sin sorprenderse de sus propias palabras al imaginar la situación.

Touché. La hipótesis de Yukiko, junto con la situación que plantea Souta, encaja. El de la bata blanca se tapa la boca con los dedos, suspirando de incredulidad. El pelirrojo termina de cuadrar su hipótesis, y con gesto de asco, hace que sí con la cabeza.

—S-Souta… Y-yo… P-puede ser, yo… Yo m-me fui un momento… A buscar una gasa. P-pudo ser entonces cuando… P-pero cómo iba a saber yo que...—tartamudea el moreno.

Con la mirada completamente perdida, Souta empieza a andar por la celda, aparentemente sin consciencia. Pero sí, está consciente. Ha de estarlo para darle un buen golpe a la pared con el puño.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Ese hijo de puta…! ¡Ha estado a esto de…! ¡Hijo de puta!—grita, furioso.

—¡Souta!—chilla Yukiko, corriendo hacia él.—¡Souta, tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo!

—¡Le mato…! ¡Es que le mato!—espeta, para nada calmado.—¡Como ese hijo de puta te hubiera hecho algo…! ¡Ha intentado matarte otra vez!—exclama Souta, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos.

La morena iba a decirle de nuevo en que respirase hondo para que decreciera su ira, pero esta vez algo más le llama la atención vorazmente, por lo que ella también pasa a abrir los ojos como platos, estupefacta.

—Souta… ¿Has dicho…"otra vez"?

La pregunta atrae también la atención de Souta, que deja de frustrar su enfado en la pared y se incorpore, serio.

—...Así es, Yukiko. Cuando te dije que sabía quién encargó tu muerte, lo dije en serio. Fue él, Yukiko. Fue Yutaka Kazami quien le pidió al señor Houinbou, mediante engaños, que acabase contigo.

La noticia sienta a la morena como una jarra de agua fría, que le provoca un denso silencio y una mirada entre atenta y perdida. No sabe muy bien cómo asimilar algo tan violento para ella. Souta le está diciendo que el mismo que ha intentado acabar con ella mediante la cápsula es la misma persona que la que quiso su muerte cuando tenía 6 años. Y esa persona no es otra que Yutaka Kazami… El padre biológico de Souta.

—Y eso no es todo, Yukiko. El tropezón que te hizo ese corte en la mano, el dulce que te subió tan peligrosamente el azúcar, y la paliza que te dejó medio muerta… Fue todo cosa suya también. Todo este tiempo… Ha estado tratando de librarse de ti.

Yukiko no da crédito a lo que está oyendo. Cree lo que Souta le está diciendo, porque no tendría motivo para mentirle y porque confía en él, y se da cuenta de que hasta hace poco, estuvo hablando con su agresor. Eso explica el porqué estaba tan escondido en la escena: realmente sí la estaba controlando. Ese repostero del que Souta le ha hablado con tanto desprecio estaba intentando matarla a la mínima oportunidad que tenía. Lo que le falta por saber…

—No es posible...—musita el doctor Kokoro, boquiabierto.

—Me he enterado hoy mismo…. Cuando he entrado en su celda. El jirón del vestido blanco que Yukiko llevaba la noche que conoció al señor Houinbou… Ese jirón tan famoso, desaparecido tanto tiempo, con la etiqueta de la J y la E cosida… Estaba en su celda. Él fue quien te lo arrancó entonces… Y luego se lo dejó oler a Kuro para que siguiese tu rastro y pasases a mejor vida.

—¿K-Kazami….? ¿Me…? ¿Me arrancó el jirón del vestido? Eso… Eso explicaría por qué… Por qué tuve todas esas visiones tan extrañas.—explica, sujetándose la cabeza, no menos atónita que antes.

—¿Visiones?

—Cuando le vi mientras te llevaban a la celda… Tuve una especie de sensación. De repente, es como si le viese más joven. En mi cabeza, veía a un Kazami con unos cuantos años de menos, mientras yo llevaba ese vestido puesto…. Y… Eché a correr, y algo me lo impedía… Algo me sujetaba la ropa. Era eso… Fue entonces cuando… Cuando… ¡Ugh!—rememora la morena, sintiendo una cefalea intensa.

—A-así que… ¡Eran recuerdos! ¡Recuerdos que tu amnesia borró!—se sorprende Kokoro.

—¡P-pero…! ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué pude hacer yo para que ese hombre…?

—Sí, yo pensé igual. Pero sí, tenía un motivo, bastante pesado, por cierto. Y si esto te ha parecido sorprendente, no te imaginas lo que viene ahora. E-es algo….Con todavía más efecto.—anuncia Souta, encogiéndose él de hombros, con un tráiler de la película en forma de mueca de efecto en su cara.

—¿Algo más sorprendente que esto? ¿Todavía más?

Souta dice que sí con un gesto superlativo de "sí, muchísimo más". Ni siquiera él mismo sabe muy bien cómo decirle algo así, por lo que se cubre los ojos, intentando calmarse y buscando una manera de poder contárselo.

—Verás… El motivo de todo esto… Tienes que buscarlo hace prácticamente 20 años.

—¿20 años más o menos…? Pero eso sería… ¡Aproximadamente al nacer yo!

—...Ahí quería yo llegar. Por esas fechas, fue cuando Jade Erz le mandó cierta carta,su última carta, a su amiga Manya Sladkiy. Una carta donde se explican cosas bastante… Interesantes.

—¿Una carta? No sabía nada de eso, Souta. Espera… Eso quiere decir que… ¿La has leído?—le pregunta el doctor Kokoro.

—...Sí, así es. Me la he encontrado donde nunca esperaba encontrarme algo así. Pero el caso es que me la he encontrado. Y la he leído.

—¿Jade Erz? ¿Manya Sladkiy? Esas son… Son esas diseñadoras, de las que nos habló la guardia y de las que os estuvisteis documentando el doctor y tú, ¿Verdad? No parece guardar ninguna relación, pero… Algo me dice que me equivoco.

—Sí, Yukiko. Te equivocas, ese asunto está muy relacionado. Esa carta es un punto clave, teniendo en cuenta que la encontré en la celda de Kazami. ¿Y qué hace una carta así en la celda de ese?, te preguntarás. Ahí está el asunto.

—Por cierto, Souta, si me permites un momento… La información sobre Manya Sladkiy que encontré, que se supone que debería haberte contado más tarde… Quizás esto arroje alguna luz diferente a lo que ya sepas.

El pelirrojo lo medita un instante. Puede que tenga razón, porque pese a que la misiva es fundamental a la hora de comprender lo que pasó, algunos aspectos todavía presentan alguna sombra de duda. Por lo tanto, hace un gesto de por favor al médico para que así sea, completando y complementando las informaciones existentes.

—Lo que sabíamos inicialmente de Manya Sladkiy es que era diseñadora y amiga de Jade, y que también murió. Bueno, pues como las dos primeras cosas nos han quedado bastante claras, me centré en el tercer muerte. Al igual que la de Jade Erz, fue también en extrañas circunstancias. La causa fue desangre por hemorragia en el pecho, producida por un corte profundo, probablemente de un arma blanca que, al parecer, nunca apareció. La víctima se encontró muerta en un lugar también inusual, una especie de sala de fiestas donde se llevaba a cabo un encuentro entre celebridades varias. Obviamente, la mujer era famosa en sus círculos, por lo que no faltó.

—Ya veo… Doctor Kokoro, ¿Podría asumir que consiguió usted la foto de la escena, parecida a la de Jade Erz?

—Así es, la tengo conmigo, de unos archivos policiales de casos desestimados por falta de pruebas. Complicado de acceder, como te dije, pero lo logré.

—...En ese caso, vamos a verla. Yukiko, te pido encarecidamente que prestes mucha atención. Es posible que, si ves esto, saques algo en claro.

La morena, aunque boquiabierta aún, asiente con la cabeza, dispuesta aunque algo nerviosa por lo que pueda ser, mientras que el doctor, por su parte, no deja de asombrarse por Souta. El pelirrojo parece estar al tanto de la situación, saber bastante más de lo que los demás saben. De hecho, así es.


	36. Capítulo 35

—Aquí está. La foto de Manya Sladkiy y de la escena donde se produjo su crimen.

En medio de la imagen, se distingue a una mujer que produce recuerdos lejanos en la mente de Souta, que empieza a sentir dolor de cabeza de repente, algo por otra parte normal si se sabe, como sabe él, quién es esa mujer en realidad. No le sorprende el distinguir algunos rasgos suyos parecidos a los de él mismo. Piel pálida, ojos castaños, cabellos largos y negros sin flequillo y dos mechones presidiéndole la cara. Va vestida sobria y discreta, en lila y rosado predominantemente. Souta se sujeta la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Algunas imágenes perdidas en el limbo causa de la amnesia están saliendo a la luz.

Tal y como ha explicado el de la bata blanca, en medio del pecho se aprecia ropa arañada fruto de un cuchillazo y una mancha roja cubriéndole buena parte del tórax, que en una esquina hace una forma algo extraña. Y no está seguro al respecto, pero al domador le da la impresión de que todavía hay restos de lágrimas bajo sus ojos.

—Esta mujer… Es… Es Manya Sladkiy, ¿No?—pregunta Yukiko, mirando la fotografía con perplejidad.—Manya… Sladkiy… Manya… Manya… ¡Agh!

Su voz repitiendo el nombre de la diseñadora se distorsiona en su mente hasta poder llegar a escuchar ese nombre, "Manya", una y otra vez resonando en su cabeza con una voz ligeramente diferente a la suya, algo más aguda. Mientras tanto, llega a ver a la misma mujer que ahora presencia fallecida en la foto sonriéndole con calidez y sencillez.

—¿Yukiko?—la llama Kokoro.

—¡Yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡Manya…! ¡Ella…! ¡Ese lugar…! ¡Agh! ¡Agh! ¡M-mi cabeza!

Otras imágenes de esa mujer desfilan incesantes por su memoria. Incluso, ella misma llega a verla en su mente tirada en el suelo, sangre manando de su pecho, tal y como muestra la foto. Algo borrosamente, recuerda haberla visto en la situación de la foto. Recuerda haberla visto muerta.

De improviso, la imagen de ese Kazami joven vuelve a llenar sus recuerdos. Presencia otra vez esa escena en la que el repostero le tendía una especie de golosina en forma extraña a ella, que iba ataviada con ese vestido blanco, y esa voz a la que no había asociado ningún portador cobra un nuevo significado.

"No le sientan bien. No debería comer dulces."

Al girar el campo de visión, ahora sí que puede ver a una mujer morena articular esas palabras, con expresión de preocupación e inseguridad. La misma mujer que sale en la foto. Manya Sladkiy.

Sigue mirando alrededor, y distingue otras similitudes. El enmoquetado es el mismo, lo mismo la distribución de los muebles o el empapelado de las paredes. Reconoce esa sala de fiestas que ha mencionado Chusei Kokoro en su memoria.

Solo entonces, se da cuenta. Ella estuvo allí en una ocasión.

—Y-yo… ¡Ah! Y-yo... —tartamudea, ojiplática, mientras se sujeta la cabeza.

—Yukiko, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te pasa?—interviene Souta, observándola con atención.

—¡Mi cabeza! ¡Y-yo…! ¡M-Manya…! ¡K-Kazami…!

—¡Está recordando algo!—anuncia el doctor Kokoro, estando seguro ahora de que son recuerdos.

Por su parte, Yukiko también piensa que así es, pero no sabe cómo corroborarlo. La miríada de imágenes nuevas y viejas al mismo tiempo que aparecen desfilando por su mente ocupan todo su pensamiento.

—¿Qué recuerdas, Yukiko? Dinos, ¿Qué ves, qué oyes? ¡Cualquier cosa!—le pide Souta, mirándola con curiosidad.

—¡E-ella…! ¡Ella está ahí! ¡Manya…! ¡Manya está ahí!

—¿Dónde está Manya, dónde? ¿En la sala de fiestas de la foto, quizás?—inquiere el médico, mostrándole de nuevo la foto.

Yukiko, sin apartar las manos de sus oídos, sacude la cabeza para decir que sí.

—¡Y él…! ¡Él…! ¡Ella habla con él!

—Vale, vale, tranquila. ¿Quién es "él", Yukiko? ¿Puedes ver a alguien más?

—Un… Un hombre… ¡Es…! ¡Ah! ¡Es él! ¡Es…!

El pelirrojo puede llegar a intuirlo, sin embargo continúa alerta y a lo que tiene que decir.

—¡Es…! ¡Kazami! ¡Kazami está ahí también!

—¿Kazami? ¿El mismo que viste antes, de joven? ¿Está ahí, en la sala de fiestas?—insiste Kokoro, sin apartar la vista de ella.

La morena, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, asiente.

—¿Y cómo sabes que Manya y él estaban hablando, Yukiko?

—Porque… Porque yo… Yo también estoy ahí.

—¿Estás con ellos allí? ¿Tú estuviste en la sala de fiestas?

—...S-sí. Cuando era… Era pequeña. Yo era pequeña…

Incluso es capaz de llegar a deducir la edad que tenía entonces, por el vestido que llevaba. Esa es la mayor pista que tiene.

—Yo llevaba… Llevaba el vestido blanco…

—Entonces tenías 6 años. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de eso. Y también creo que esa noche fue la noche en la que conociste al señor Houinbou y, por tanto, perdiste tus recuerdos.—completa Souta, mortalmente serio de nuevo.

Pero sigue habiendo algo extraño en lo que está diciendo y recordando la morena. No le sorprende que vea a Kazami la noche que llevaba ese vestido, por tanto, la noche que su muerte fue planeada, pero… Sigue habiendo algo que no encaja. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué hacía Manya Sladkiy ahí, precisamente entonces? Teniendo en cuenta quien él sabe que es, no debería sorprenderle, pero es que esa mujer fue encontrada muerta esa misma noche. Además, las casualidades no existen.

—¿Kazami te dijo algo, Yukiko?

—...Él… Me dio… Dijo que era una mariposa… Era… de un color parecido a la piel, creo.

—¿Una mariposa, color de la piel? ...Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Sabes si sujetaba esa mariposa con dos cosas parecidas a espadas?

—¡S-sí! ¡Sí, eso es!

—No era una mariposa real. Era un dulce en forma de mariposa. ...Pero tú lo viste, y supongo que lo probaste. Pero… Ya eras diabética por aquél entonces, ¿No?—razona Souta, en pose pensativa.

Chusei Kokoro puede corroborar eso último. Él mismo hizo el chequeo a Yukiko, y el diagnóstico indicaba que lo más probable era que esa diabetes fuese de nacimiento, al ser un efecto de la enfermedad.

—Entonces… ¿Recuerdas si te pasó algo al comer ese dulce con diabetes?

—Y-yo… N-no estoy segura… P-pero Manya… Manya le dijo… Le dijo que los dulces no me sentaban bien. Pero yo no lo sabía…

Definitivamente, hay algo raro en eso último. No solo la presencia de Manya Sladkiy ahí le resulta bastante misteriosa, sino que además la mujer sabía, si no de la enfermedad de Yukiko, de los efectos que provocaba en ella. Es como si Manya la conociese más que solamente de haber escuchado su nombre.

—¿Kazami le dijo algo a ella?

—N-no. Creo que no… N-no recuerdo que ese hombre dijese nada...Pero ¡Ah! Recuerdo que… Que yo…

—¿Tú qué?

—L-le dije algo a Manya, sí. Le dije que me sentía mal.

A ninguno de los dos le sorprende eso. Si Yukiko ya era diabética por aquel entonces, que sufriese de la tripa o similar es más que probable.

—La tripa, ¿Verdad?

—...Me picaban los ojos. Y… Pierdo nitidez de imagen…

No es médico, pero incluso esto sorprende al domador. No suele ser normal que un problema digestivo afecte a los ojos.

—¡Claro, la vista! La ceguera de Yukiko no era de nacimiento. Lo que la causó fue la ruptura de la retina y los capilares oculares debido a su ritmo cardíaco anormal acelerado. Es lo que dije: si comió muchos dulces, eso pudo provocarle circulación acelerada y romperle las arterias de los ojos.

—Así que ese bastardo fue quien la dejó ciega con sus porquerías. Es para joderse.—reniega Souta, con una pincelada de rabia.—Pero espera, Yukiko. ¿Se lo dijiste...a Manya? ¿Es que la conocías de antes?

—Eso creo. Tengo recuerdos anteriores de esa mujer, pero no son muy precisos… Le dije lo que me pasaba y me acompañó a otra sala. Cuando entramos… Ahí estaba él.

—Kazami...—aclara el doctor de ojos verdes, atónito a más no poder.

De nuevo, la morena articula un asenso con su cabeza.

—Yo me quedé… Cerca de la puerta. Pero Manya se acercó a él. Y ella… Ella le dijo algo… ¡Ugh!—explica, presionando sus manos a su cabeza con más fuerza.

Souta nota que el dolor que está experimentando es mayor. Demasiados recuerdos de una sentada. Doloroso, pero necesario. Como lleva siendo todo ese asunto.

—Tranquila… Tranquila...—le susurra el pelirrojo, no más calmado que lo que intenta que esté ella.—Dime, ¿Puedes retener con claridad lo que le dijo?

Ante la petición de Souta, Yukiko hace un esfuerzo por concentrarse todo lo que puede, para tratar de recordar lo que ella misma oyó estando ahí. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse muy confusa.

—¡Pero Souta…! ¡¿De dónde vienen todos estos recuerdos?! ¡N-no entiendo nada!—chilla, desesperada, cubriéndose las orejas.

—...Yukiko, escucha. Es muy importante que nos cuentes lo que recuerdas. Luego lo entenderás, de verdad. Pero ahora cuéntanos. Por favor.—le pide encarecidamente el pelirrojo.

Aunque todavía muy perdida, la morena asiente con un gesto tembleque y se concentra.

—…"Yutaka… No esperaba encontrarte aquí ahora, pero aprovecharé que ahora estamos solos aquí para hablar contigo. Creo que, después de seis años, tenemos una charla pendiente."

Tanto Kokoro como Souta escuchan con la mayor de las atenciones. Yukiko cierra los ojos para recordar mejor, tan bien como puede, y reproducir las palabras de la mujer que le vienen a la mente. Mientras tanto, Souta toma nota mental de todo lo que oye, intentando ligarlo a lo que ya sabe.

—"Quise hablar contigo muchas veces, muchas. Regresé, y no estabas en casa. Nunca apareciste. ...Tampoco Souta."

—¿Souta? ¿Esa mujer sabía de ti, Souta?—interviene el doctor Kokoro, sorprendido.

—Luego lo aclararemos.—asegura el susodicho, serio.—¿Qué más, Yukiko?

—"Ahora te he encontrado, y ya iba siendo hora. Creo que me debes unas cuantas explicaciones." ...Ahora, hay una pausa… Yo me quedo mirando todo aquello desde lo lejos, en la puerta.

—¿Kazami dice algo en algún momento, Yukiko?—inquiere el domador, curioso.

—...No, no, creo que no… Se quedó ahí, callado… Cerró los ojos, escuchando. ...Así es como lo recuerdo.

El propio Souta cierra sus ojos. Solo es un recuerdo, pero lo considera bastante creíble, dentro de lo que cabe. Deduce que a, esas alturas, Manya ya habría recibido la comprometedora carta, por lo que sabría muchas cosas nuevas, desagradables. Solo alguien tan indiferente como Kazami podría quedarse tan pancho ante una situación como esa.

—Antes de hablar… Manya sacó algo que llevaba, y lo mostró… Estaba lejos, pero… Pude entreverlo. Creo que era un sobre… De él, sacó un trozo de papel doblado.

—La carta de Jade...—intuye el domador, imaginando la escena.—¿Y luego qué?

—Luego… Luego Manya habló… "Recibí esto hace mucho, pero créeme cuando te digo que su contenido no se me ha podido olvidar nunca. Es una carta de Jade. En ella me habla de muchas cosas… Incluso de ti, Yutaka."

La morena hace una pausa, quizás expresando que entonces también hubo una o que está haciendo un esfuerzo mayor para mejorar la imagen que tiene de entonces.

—"...¿No piensas decir nada? ¡Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, Yutaka! ¿No dices nada en tu defensa? ¡Yutaka! ¡Me engañaste!"

Por su parte, Chusei Kokoro no puede salir de su asombro en ningún momento.

—¿Que Kazami la "engañó"? ¿A qué se refería Manya Sladkiy?

—...Creo que estará claro dentro de poco.—farfulla Souta, una sombra atravesándole la cara.

—"¿En qué estabas pensando, Yutaka? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste jugar así conmigo?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste abandonar a Yukiko de esa manera?! ¡Lo sabías, claro que lo sabías! ¡Y te dio igual!"

En el momento en que Souta pueda empezar a creer que esto solamente puede corroborar lo que ya sabe, es posible que la "conversación" cambie de temática. De hecho, así lo hace. Lo que dice Yukiko a continuación no se lo esperaba.

—"Además, puede pasar el que me hagas daño, ¡Pero nunca te perdonaré que me hayas separado de Souta!"

—¿E-eh?—titubea, algo más afectado.

—"Esto me ha hecho ver, por fin, que he sido una estúpida todo este tiempo. He tardado en darme cuenta, pero ahora, no pienso permitir que nada ni nadie me separe de mi hijo. Cuando intenté localizaros hace ya tiempo, no os encontré a ninguno de los dos… He estado removiendo cielo y tierra todo este tiempo. ...Nunca lo he encontrado. No he podido encontrar a mi niño. Pero ahora… Ahora le veré, y nada nos volverá a separar."

Pese a que ya lo sabía, el pelirrojo no puede evitar cubrirse los ojos en un acto inconsciente, demostrando que incluso sabiéndolo de antemano le está afectando el oír estas palabras, palabras dichas por, ahora todos sabiéndolo, su propia madre. Y el pensar en el hecho de que apareció muerta esa misma noche, ya habiéndose ubicado en la situación, le hace sospechar qué fue lo que pasó a continuación.

Sin embargo, decide no intervenir por el momento y guardarse sus pensamientos y sentimientos para sí, como ha hecho siempre. A Yukiko le está resultando tarea de titanes al asolarla tanta información nueva, además de tan chocante, por eso mismo no quiere cortar tajantemente sus memorias a mitad, por lo que la deja seguir.

—"¿Dónde está Souta, Yutaka?" ...No hay respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Kazami no le dijo nada ante algo así?—pregunta el doctor Kokoro, tremendamente ojiplático y desquiciado ante la narración de un suceso así.

—...No… No dice nada…. N-no recuerdo que le dijese nada…

—...No creo que sea falta de memoria, Yukiko. Al fin y al cabo, no es que no se lo quisiese decir… Es que, simplemente, no lo sabía. Ni lo sabía, ni le importaba.

Yukiko, hasta ahora absorta en sus pensamientos referentes a sus memorias, no puede evitar perder un poco la visión de las mismas para desviar su mirada a Souta, a quien ve afectado, con la mirada ausente, muy serio. Mira hacia abajo, para pensar en qué puede decirle en un momento así, pero al hacerlo, se topa con esa fotografía tétrica de la escena del crimen, lo que hace revivir todavía más recuerdos, y un dolor de cabeza más punzante.

—¡Aagh! "Y-Yutaka… D-dime dónde está Souta… Dímelo… D-dime que está bien, que está a salvo… Dime dónde está mi hijo… Yutaka, por favor…"

Entre dientes, el doctor Kokoro deja ir alguna blasfemia casi inaudible, completamente aturdido por la situación. El pelirrojo, por su parte, solamente frunce el ceño inconscientemente, sin poderse sacar todo lo que está diciendo Yukiko de la cabeza, a quien cada vez más la mixtura de nervios y demasiados recuerdos secretados en el fondo de su cerebro está empezando a afectarle de verdad.

—…"...No lo sé".

—¿Hum? ¿Qué no sabes, Yukiko?—cuestiona Kokoro, sorprendido de repente.

El doctor no lo ha entendido, no obstante ese no es el caso de Souta.

—¡¿Que no lo sabía?! ¡Solo se le ocurrió decir algo así! ¡M-maldita sea…! ¡Esa escoria de la peor calaña…!—masculla Souta, golpeando el suelo con el puño.

—…"¡¿C-cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡¿Dónde está Souta?!" ¡Agh! "¡¿Dónde está?!"

—...Yukiko...—la llama Souta, centrando su anterior mirada perdida en ella.

El pelirrojo está comprobando que, de repente, la morena no se encuentra demasiado bien. Se sujeta la cabeza con fuerza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, con respiración agitada. Es entonces cuando le da por pensar que quizás es ahora cuando la operación, mejor dicho, sus secuelas, dan acto de presencia para demostrar que no es precisamente el mejor momento para revivir cierta clase de cosas, especialmente tantas.

—¡Agh! "¡¿D-dónde está Souta?! ¡¿D-dónde está?!" ¡Agh!—grita, cada vez aumentando más el volumen de su voz.

—¡Yukiko!—la llama otra vez Souta.

—¡Ella…! ¡Ella estaba llorando…! ¡D-dijo que esta vez no se callaría! P-pero entonces… ¡Entonces…!—chilla, abriendo mucho los ojos.—¡Kazami…! ¡Él…!

—Yukiko, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Estás temblando!—comenta el doctor.

Mientras tartamudea y el efecto le provoca temblores, rememora algo demasiado difícil para ella.

—¡Kazami…! ¡Él…! ¡Sacó un cuchillo de su delantal…! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡N-no entendía mucho lo que pasaba…! ¡Mis ojos…! ¡Cada vez veía peor, pero... pude verlo! Iba… Iba a acercarme… Pero… ¡De pronto, un grito resonó en mis oídos, y Manya cayó al suelo! ¡Había mucha sangre, me asusté! É-él… Kazami… Se quedó ahí de pie… Cogió ese pedazo de papel que sujetaba ella antes… Y se lo guardó.

Souta comprende entonces muchas cosas. El porqué la carta estaba manchada con sangre… Y otro motivo a lado del lazo de sangre. Eso era a lo que llevaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza durante un buen rato. Si Kazami quería librarse de ella por quién era, bastaba con abandonarla de nuevo, como hizo con él. Pero no fue así. Kazami tenía que librarse de Yukiko a toda costa. Porque había presenciado algo en su contra que no debería haber presenciado. Había escuchado todo lo que Manya dijo, y le vio cometer el asesinato. Si la niña hablaba, al igual que si lo hacía Manya, su reputación se partiría en dos. Por eso, no tuvo elección. Tuvo que matarlas a ambas.

—L-lo vi… ¡L-lo vi! ¡E-estaba muy asustada!—grita, como si lo estuviese en ese preciso instante.—Me quedé ahí quieta… ¡P-pero Kazami clavó su mirada en mí! ¡Muy serio, se acercó a mí y yo no pude hacer nada! ¡Apenas veía nada, y tenía miedo! ¡M-me empujaron, y me caí al suelo! ¡Salí corriendo como pude, y me tiraron del vestido!

—Fue Kazami… ¡También intentó matarte entonces! Él tenía el jirón que te rompió del vestido, cuando intentó retenerte. ¡B-bastardo!—farfulla el domador, serio.

—C-creo que… Logré salir a la calle… Por algún sitio. Pero de repente… Todo se vuelve muy oscuro… Ya no veo nada de nada… No veo nada…. Pero de repente, cerca de mí, escuché algo…

Souta sabe a qué se refiere Yukiko, así que lo interpreta: de su bolsillo, saca la campanita de Ryouken, de la que nunca se separa, y la tañe, de modo que su tintineo inunda el aire.

—¡L-las campanitas…! ¡Cada vez estaban cerca de mí! ¡Lo recordé, pensé que estaba en peligro! ¡Cuando escuché un gruñido de perro, eché a correr a ciegas! ¡No entendía nada, y tenía mucho miedo!

—Yukiko... —la llama el doctor, preocupado cuando comprueba que todo esto no le está sentando demasiado bien.

—¡Y luego tropecé con algo, y empecé a caer hacia abajo! ¡Agh! ¡E-empecé a gritar y a gritar! ¡Agh! ¡Y entonces... ! ¡Entonces…! ¡Aaaaah!

El pelirrojo sabe qué es lo que significa eso. Fue entonces cuando se dio un golpe en la cabeza, lo que sumado al frío le ocasionó la amnesia. No hay recuerdos nuevos a partir de ahí. Yukiko ha terminado de revivir todo lo que había olvidado. Ha sido muy doloroso para ella.

Probablemente, ha sido demasiado repentino. No termina de estar completamente rehabilitada después de tan costosa operación, y eso en el peor momento puede llegar a pasarle factura. Así termina sucediendo, pues la morena nota un intenso dolor de cabeza que supera al resto y que provoca que, sin previo aviso, pierda el conocimiento, asolada por todo lo desagradable que acaba de recordar. Demasiado para ella.

—¡Yukiko!—chilla el pelirrojo, al notar que Yukiko cierra los ojos y pierde el equilibrio.

Entre él y el doctor Kokoro, logran sujetarla para que no se caiga, y tumbarla sobre el futón para que repose.

—Tranquilo, solo se ha desmayado. No creo que sea nada grave, solo tenemos que dejarla descansar un momento. Todo esto ha sido demasiado para ella en tan poco tiempo.

Con la mirada perdida, Souta asiente, asimilando por su parte todo lo que acaba de escuchar por boca de Yukiko. Tampoco está siendo nada fácil para él.

—Mientras se despierta, Souta, ¿Podrías ponerme un poco al corriente de lo que está pasando aquí?

Meditando, el pelirrojo llega a la conclusión de que Chusei Kokoro está en lo cierto, por lo que, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, le pone al día de muchas cosas que él sabía de antemano. Le habla sobre algún que otro significado perteneciente a lo que Yukiko ha dicho antes de desmayarse, sobre el contenido de la carta… Y sobre la verdadera identidad de varias personas.

Le hubiese gustado, para ahorrarse el comentarlo otra vez, que Yukiko hubiese estado despierta para que le hubiese escuchado decir la verdad. Por muy duro que todo fue todos. Pero no es el caso. Yukiko se ha quedado traspuesta para recuperarse tan difícil situación, aunque no por ello todo va a ser más fácil para ella. Mientras asimila unos recuerdos, por si no tuviera ya bastantes, su cerebro le proyecta otros distintos. En forma de sueño.


	37. Capítulo 36

_Está desmayada, pero la sensación que la asola es la de un profundo sueño. Y como en tal, las imágenes empiezan a proyectarse en su cabeza mientras duerme. Pero, en el fondo, no es ningún sueño, al igual que no está durmiendo de verdad. Está desmayada, y las imágenes son recuerdos. Recuerdos que ve como en sueños. _

_Nota cómo abre los ojos, no obstante es solo una ilusión. Si se hubiese despertado de verdad, estaría dentro de la celda especial, y vería a Souta, por ejemplo. No es el caso, aunque a quien ve no es precisamente a la persona más diferente a Souta. Cuando abre sus orbes, distingue a alguien que la mira con amigables ojos castaños. Es una mujer a la que ha visto con anterioridad. Manya Sladkiy._

—_Oh, buenos días, tesoro. Espero que hayas dormido bien, Yukiko. _

_Es entonces cuando se percata de que está en una cama de sábanas muy cucas, y a juzgar por todo deduce que es un recuerdo de cuando ella era pequeña. _

—_Buenos días, Manya.—saluda ella misma, con una vocecilla aguda. _

—_¿Sabes qué día es hoy, pequeña?_

—_¿Hoy? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hoy es Nochebuena! Es la noche antes de Navidad, ¿A que sí?—deduce, contenta._

—_Sí, eso es.—asegura, mientras ríe lánguidamente.—Pero también pasa otra cosa hoy. ¿Sabes el qué?_

—_...Hm… A ver, deja que piense...—cavila, cruzándose de brazos._

_Al girar la cabeza, Yukiko puede ver una ventana, por la que se distinguen densos copos de nieve cayendo sin cesar en el exterior. Eso le da una idea._

—_¡Ah, sí! ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!—declara, emocionada, con una sonrisa infantil._

—_Así es, Yukiko. Hoy haces 6 años, ¿Ves? ¡Ya tienes más de una mano entera!—le indica, mientras le muestra el número correcto de dedos y la felicita. _

_La pequeña morena los cuenta para sí misma, alegre. _

—_Me contaste que "Yukiko" significa "niña de la nieve", ¿No? Y como hoy es un día de nieve, ¡Hoy es mi día!—sonríe, juntando sus manos._

_Manya no aparta la mirada de la pequeña cumpleañera. En sus ojos brilla un haz de luz de orgullo y, un poco, de tristeza._

—_...Eres muy lista, Yukiko. Y como hoy es tu día, tengo un regalo para ti. A ver si te gusta, ¿Vale, cielo?_

—_¡Yupi! ¡Un regalo! A ver qué es, a ver qué es...—insiste, animada de repente._

_Emocionándose ante la alegría de la niña, Manya le tiende una caja envuelta con un llamativo lazo, lazo que Yukiko no tarda en deshacer, con una curiosidad que mataría a cualquier gato. Rompe y aparta el papel de regalo, extrae las cintas que mantienen la caja contenedora cerrada y de ella, finalmente, logra sacar un coqueto vestido blanco níveo de mangas y bordes llenos de encajes y volantes y un cinturón de tela con diseño de cuadros blancos y negros. _

—_¡Hala! Qué bonito...—comenta, tapándose las orejas en señal de sorpresa.—¡Me gusta! Muchas gracias...—agradece, con una gran sonrisa. _

_Desde el borde de la cama, Manya contempla a Yukiko con una gran y tembleque sonrisa y los ojos húmedos, mientras se pone la mano en el pecho y desvía la mirada._

—_¿Hum? ¿Pasa algo, Manya?—pregunta, sorprendida._

—_...Lo… Lo siento, pequeña… Es que… Ahora, cuando te he visto… Me has recordado muchísimo a mi hijo… Le echo mucho de menos...—suspira, una lágrima resbalándole por la mejilla. _

—_¿Tu...Tu hijo?—inquiere la niña, confusa.—¿Y yo le conozco?_

_Con suavidad, Manya sacude la cabeza en señal de negación._

—_No, querida, no le conoces… Pero me gustaría mucho que le conocieses algún día… Y que él te conociese a ti, claro. ...Porque tú eres su hermana, ¿Sabes? Él es tu hermano._

—_Her...Hermano...—por lo visto, a la pequeña no le es familiar la palabra...Nunca mejor dicho. _

_Cuando ella pronuncia la palabra, pensativa, Manya se alza paulatinamente de la cama, donde estaba sentada, y en algún lugar de la estancia busca algo. Lo encuentra, y regresa con la pequeña con un pedazo de papel en las manos. Yukiko lo mira, llena de curiosidad. Se trata de una foto donde salen dos niños retratados, a los que no recuerda haber visto nunca._

—_Mira, Yukiko. ¿Ves a este niño de la derecha, el del pelo negro, los ojos marrones, la sonrisilla tímida y la piruleta en la mano? No lo sabe, pero… Él es tu hermano. Y mi hijo. Se llama Souta.—le explica la mujer, con una sonrisa triste llena de melancolía._

—_Souta...—repite ella, sin dejar de mirar al niño de la foto.—¿Es mi hermano?_

_Nuevo asenso de Manya, que se cubre la boca con una mano, humedeciéndosele más los ojos. En consecuencia, Yukiko vuelve a fijarse en la foto, observando atentamente al susodicho muchacho. "Es verdad que nos parecemos…" piensa ella. _

_Después de un rato, la atención se desvía al pequeño que hay al lado de Souta, abrazado a él. Es un muchacho de más o menos la misma edad y altura que él, de cabello rapado grisáceo, ojos también marrones y sonrisa algo más extrovertida. —Manya, ¿Quién es el que está con Souta? _

_Reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, la mujer se fija una vez más en la foto. Conoce al amigo de su hijo, y después de la carta que recibió hará unos años, más todavía._

—_¿Ese? Ah, ese es el mejor amigo de Souta. Iban al mismo colegio, y se llevaban muy bien, ¿Sabes? Se llama Manosuke. _

—_Manosuke...—repite la niña morena, fijándose. _

—_Sí, exacto. Y además… Manosuke también es tu hermano, Yukiko. —anuncia Manya, con semblante de dolor. _

—_¿En serio? Entonces… ¿Manosuke y Souta son hermanos?_

—_...No, no, ellos no son hermanos entre ellos. Solo son tus hermanos. _

—_Pero qué raro, ¿No? ¿Cómo puedo ser hermana también de Manosuke, si él no es tu hijo?—pregunta la pequeña, confusa. _

_Ante el razonamiento de la pequeña, Manya se queda sin saber qué contestar. Conoce de sobras cuál es la explicación a eso, pero no cómo explicárselo a la niña. Es una situación tan complicada, y tan difícil para ella, que no puede ahogar más un llanto silencioso que le cubre las mejillas. _

—_¿Manya?—la llama, mirándola sorprendida. _

—_...Es… Es complicado, cielo. No creo que lo entiendas...—asegura la mujer, limpiándose las lágrimas que trata de cesar.—A veces… Bueno… A veces no todo es tan sencillo como parece… _

_No sabe muy bien de lo que está hablando Manya, pero Yukiko no aparta la vista de la fotografía. En ella, salen retratados los pequeños Manosuke y Souta. Y al parecer, son sus hermanos. No sabía nada de eso._

—_...Me gustaría conocerles algún día, ¿Podré, Manya? ¿Podré conocerles?—demanda, cogiendo del brazo a la susodicha._

—_...Sí, claro que sí. Tarde o temprano, les conocerás, ya verás. Me gustaría mucho que os conociéseis todos… Y que las cosas se aclarasen de una vez… Y no hiciesen más daño…_

—_¿Cosas que hacen daño? ¿El qué?_

—_...Son muchas cosas, Yukiko. En el mundo en el que vivimos, hay muchas cosas que no deberían pasar nunca… Cosas que hacen mucho daño a las personas. _

—_Por ejemplo… ¿El daño que te hace no estar con Souta? ¿Te refieres a eso?_

—_S-sí… Algo así, sí… —solloza, quebrándosele la voz.—D-daría todo por poder estar con él… Y poder reparar todo el daño que le he hecho. Souta...—bisbisea, antes de abandonarse a un profundo llanto. _

_La pequeña Yukiko, aunque no comprende exactamente todo lo que oye, quiere que todo vaya bien, porque todavía no sabe mucho, pero el ver a Manya le da una imagen del daño que puede hacer la vida misma. —Manya… No llores… No te preocupes, encontraremos a Souta.—pronuncia, haciéndolo mucho más fácil de lo que es realmente.—Yo te ayudaré a encontrarle, y por fin le conoceré y nos llevaremos bien. Tú siempre dices que está bien ayudar a la gente que está dispuesta a ayudarte a ti también, ¿No? Tú me has ayudado mucho, ¡Así que ahora te ayudaré yo! Sé que soy pequeña, pero te prometo que encontraré a Souta._

—_Oh… Yukiko...—la llama, con una sonrisa inocente entre lágrimas.—Eres una gran chica… Estoy segura de que le encontrarás. Tarde o temprano, conocerás a Souta. Yo… Yo espero que así sea. _

_Ambas se dedican una mirada muy profunda. Mientras la pequeña intenta que las orbes de Manya dejen de estar húmedas a causa del dolor que le ha causado la vida, la modista no aparta su vista de los ojos marrones de Yukiko, y al fijarse en ellos, en su sonrisa cargada de inocencia, en su cara en general, logra ver al hijo del cual la vida le ha separado. Mirando a Yukiko, puede entrever a su pequeño Souta. Finalmente, por puro impulso, se inclina hacia adelante y le da un abrazo a la niña, que la recibe con ternura. _

—_Gracias, Yukiko. Si sé que encontrarás a Souta, y también a Manosuke, ya me siento mejor.—le sonríe tristemente, tratando de animarse. _

—_Claro. Y entonces, cuando le encontremos, ya no estarás triste, ¿Verdad?_

—_...Si por fin Souta conoce a su hermana, entonces seré muy feliz. _

—_¡Qué bien! ¿Lo habéis oído, chicos? ¡Os voy a encontrar, para poder ser todos muy felices!—anuncia a la foto, como si estuviese hablando con ellos.—Toma._

—_Puedes quedártela, tesoro. No necesito fotos para pensar en mi niño todo el día.—asegura, con la mano en el pecho.—Además, si les vas a encontrar, tener una foto te ayudará, ¿No?_

—_¡No hace falta! Anda, guárdala. Es una foto de tu hijo, tiene que ser muy importante para ti. Y además, ¿No dices siempre que los dulces no me sientan bien para compensar que soy muy lista? ¡Lo recordaré siempre!_

_La diseñadora de pelo negro sonríe ante la frase de la pequeña, no obstante por dentro su felicidad no se aplica. Las dificultades de la vida también hacen mella en Yukiko. Desde que de bien pequeña la cuidó como si fuese suya, su salud ha dejado mucho que desear. No sabe muy bien qué es lo que padece, pero no pinta como nada bueno. Sin embargo, le cuenta las cosas algo adornadas, porque no quiere mentirle pero tampoco quiere ponerla a luchar contra la realidad tan temprano. _

—_Y ahora, ¿Podemos ir a jugar fuera? ¡Por favooor!—pide la pequeña morena, animada, aunque soltando una pequeña tos. _

—_¿No hace demasiado frío para ti, cielo? Ya sabes que aunque el hada de la nieve te trajo envuelta en ella, el frío te puede constipar. Y no te gusta estar constipada, ¿Me equivoco?_

—_¡Nooo, es un rollo!—bufa, pataleando infantilmente.—No puedo dormir bien, ¡Jo! Pero yo quiero de todas formas… ¡Solo un ratito, por favor, por favor, por favor! _

_Al final, a Manya no le queda otra que rendirse. Accede a la petición de la niña, poniéndole el vestido que le ha regalado y abrigándola con mucho cuidado. Cuando salen, la nieve no deja de caer, y hace un frío considerable, pero a la pequeña no parece importarle, pues mira entusiasmada cómo los copos caen en sus manos. _

—_¡Hala, qué chulo! ¡Puedo hacer formas con la nieve! ¿Has visto, Manya?_

—_No te alejes demasiado, Yukiko. Y ojo con patinar. _

_Un paisaje tan frío y hermoso trae muchos recuerdos para Manya, porque en ese instante puede rememorar imágenes similares de Rusia, su país natal, a donde siempre quiso ir con Souta, también para jugar en la nieve, como está haciendo Yukiko en ese momento. En cierto modo, Yukiko le recuerda mucho a Souta. Sabe la amarga razón por la cual el parecido es real, pero no puede estar más feliz. Pensar en su querido hijo a través de Yukiko le hace venir una esperanza de que algún día pueda llegar a verle de nuevo, de darle la oportunidad de conocer a su hermana y dejar todo lo malo atrás. Con una lágrima, no puede esperar a que ese día tan ansiado llegue. De que Souta llegue. _

—_¡Mira, mira! ¡He hecho un angelito en la nieve! _

—_Ya te he visto, ya.—admite, sonriendo débilmente.—Un angelito tumbado en la nieve. Eso me recuerda a ti, cielo. _

—_¡Oh! ¡Soy un ángel! Qué guayyy...—opina la niña, infantil, balanceándose de un lado a otro. _

—_No bromeo, tesoro. Cuando te encontré, estabas tumbada en la nieve… Fue justo al lado del aeropuerto, ¿Sabes? Y en los aeropuertos, hay aviones, que como los ángeles, también vuelan.—le cuenta. _

—_¿En serio? ¿Y qué hacía ahí, cómo llegué al aeropuerto, a la nieve? _

—_P-pues… N-no lo sé. Quizás… Quizás la cigüeña se confundió de camino por culpa del viento, y acabaste sobre la nieve. El nombre de Yukiko te hizo justicia desde el principio.—se inventa, tratando de adornarlo todo lo posible._

_Pese a que en realidad no lo sepa del todo bien, Manya está segura de que ninguna cigüeña tuvo nada que ver la noche en la que encontró a Yukiko. Lo recuerda perfectamente: ella iba a coger un vuelo para su siguiente destino en el mundo de la moda. Justo antes de embarcar, oyó un llanto fuera de la terminal, y al salir a fuera para ver qué pasaba, se encontró a la bebé morena sobre la fría y cruel nieve, llorando y temblando por el frío. Sin pensarlo, la cogió, la abrigó, le dio su nombre y la adoptó como si fuese suya. Quién iba a pensar que esa niña era, en realidad, la hija de su mejor amiga, fruto de una infidelidad con su propio marido, quien tenía el mismo nombre que ella le dio desde que nació. Sin duda, Manya no. Pero ahora ya sabía la fría y cruel realidad. Fría y cruel como la nieve, pues esa realidad involucraba de lleno a alguien con la nieve en su nombre. —Entonces… ¿Me trajo una cigüeña? ¿A dónde me tenía que llevar, entonces?_

—_Sí, la cigüeña es la que trae a los niños al mundo. _

—_¿Y a Souta también lo trajo la cigüeña? ¿Y a Manosuke?_

—_Ehm… S-sí, claro…—duda._

—_¿Y cómo sabe la cigüeña dónde están los padres?_

—_L-lo mira en un mapa…_

—_¿Y entonces por qué dicen que llevamos la sangre de los padres?_

_Manya sabe que los niños son curiosos… Lo que no sabe es que tanto. _

—_...P-pues porque… Porque hacen magia. ¡Ah! ¡Hablando de magia…!—se desvía de la conversación, evitando el tema.—Vamos, te llevaré a un sitio muy bonito. A un lugar mágico_

—_¿El nido de la cigüeña?_

—_No. Mejor todavía.—asegura, con cara de circunstancias.—Es un lugar donde la gente lleva unos disfraces muy bonitos, de muchos colores, y hacen reír a los niños, acrobacias… Y hay muchos, muchos animales. _

—_¡Aaaaah! ¡El circo!—se entusiasma, extendiendo los brazos de golpe.—¡Vamos a ir al circo! _

—_Sí, eso es, lo has adivinado. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños._

—_Pero si antes me has regalado ese vestido tan bonito que me has hecho…_

—_...No lo he hecho yo, cielo. Por eso, te tenía que regalar algo más. _

_La niña morena le dedica una mirada curiosa a la adulta que la acompaña. Manya puede leer en sus ojitos castaños el afán por saber qué se esconde detrás de esas palabras, sin embargo no se ve con fuerzas para contárselo. No lo entendería, y solo le haría daño. Y no quiere hacer sufrir a la niña tanto como ya ha sufrido ella. No más. _

—_Bueno… No me hagas mucho caso, pequeña. Vamos.—le indica, tendiéndole su mano. _

_Yukiko acepta su mano, impaciente por llegar al espectáculo circense que Manya le ha prometido. _

—_¿Va a haber muchos animales? Porfa, di que sí.—pregunta, deseando una afirmación._

—_Pues claro. Seguro que hay muchos… Y harán trucos muy chulos, ya verás. Como la última vez que fuimos, en verano. El oso que hacía malabares, o el mono que iba en bici…_

—_¿Cómo puede ir un mono en bici? ¡Si ni siquiera yo puedo!—protesta la cría, con un puchero. _

—_Porque le enseñan, cielo. Intentaré enseñarte algún día a subir en bici. _

—_¿Me enseñarás como le enseñan al mono? Entonces serás como el que enseña a los animales… ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

—_El domador, Yukiko. _

—_¡Ése! El domador es alguien increíble, ¿Verdad? Es capaz de hacer muchas cosas increíbles… Y hasta cuando está cerca de animales que dan mucho miedo, está tranquilo. ¡Tiene que ser muy fuerte, y muy valiente! _

—_Sí, es alguien muy, muy valiente. Y muy inteligente también. ...El domador era en quien más se fijaba Souta cuando le llevaba al circo. Me sorprende que alguien tan tímido como él se fijase en el domador, precisamente… Será porque ambos son muy inteligentes.—recuerda Manya, con la mirada perdida. _

_Y caminando entre la nieve pensando en muchas cosas, las dos llegan por fin a la carpa donde les augura el espectáculo. Con un globo en forma de animal en la mano y habiendo visto más de cerca a algunos animales antes de la función, Yukiko toma asiento en un lugar bastante privilegiado, al lado de Manya, quien no deja de mirarla con melancolía. _

—_¡Que empiece ya! ¡Jo! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? _

—_Yukiko, todavía faltan diez minutos para que empiece, tranquilízate…._

—_¡No puedo! ¡Quiero ver el espectáculo ya mismo! _

_Manya no puede evitar sacudir la cabeza con sencillez. "Es solo una niña", piensa. _

—_¿Cómo podía Souta aguantar tanto tiempo sin rechistar?—se queja Yukiko, con un puchero de inconformidad y cruzándose de brazos. _

—_...Souta es un niño muy calmado. Y aunque se solía guardar lo que pensaba para sí mismo, yo sé que estaba impaciente porque el espectáculo empezase._

—_¿Y cómo lo sabes? Eres maga…_

—_No, no lo soy… Lo que soy es su madre. Y le conozco. No todo lo que me gustaría, sin embargo… Pero le conozco.—asegura, con morriña.—Como a ti, le gustaban mucho los animales, y se ponía muy contento cuando les veía. _

—_Claro, ¡Porque los animales son geniales! Seguro que le hubiese gustado mucho mi globo. Pero aunque sea mi hermano, me costaría prestárselo, hm.—se jacta, con pose confiada._

_Manya se ríe con suavidad, echando otro vistazo al globo que le ha comprado, en forma de poni._

—_¿Sabes a quién le hubiese gustado mucho ese globo, especialmente? A Manosuke. Le gustaban mucho los caballos._

—_¿Los caballos? Ah, sí, como este… Me dijiste que esto era un caballo, ¿No?—inquiere la pequeña, tocando su collar de abalorios._

—_...Eso es, sí. _

—_Parece que a mis hermanos les gustan mucho los animalitos. ¡Pero yo sé más que ellos de animalitos! ¡Soy una experta!—presume infantilmente._

—_No me digas. ¿Sabes lo que es un pingüino, Yukiko?_

_Ante la nueva palabra, que nunca había escuchado, deja ver un gesto dubitativo. _

—_Eeeeehm… Pueeees… Sí, muy fácil...—miente. _

_Antes de que Manya pueda demandar una respuesta a modo de broma, las luces disminuyen y se centran en la pista, donde empieza a sonar música._

—_¡Ya empieza, ya empieza! ¡Yupiiii!—chilla, entusiasmada y aliviada por haberse librado._

—_Vaya, vaya. Salvada por la campana, Yukiko. _

—_¿Salvada por quién?_

—_Es una expresión. Las campanas no pueden salvar a la gente, Yukiko._

—_¡Igual en el mundo del circo sí que pueden!_

—_...Quizás. Eres especial y mágica, como el propio circo, Yukiko. Entonces, es posible que a ti las campanas sí te puedan salvar. _

_Ante la afirmación de Manya, la pequeña hace ademán de sonreír ampliamente. Por alguna razón, eso le proporciona unas misteriosas paz y tranquilidad._

—_Ahora, estate atenta, cielo. El espectáculo va a empezar. Cuando termine, tenemos que irnos rápido a la convención, así que aprovecha, ¿De acuerdo?_

—_¡Sí, sí! ¡Por fin!—declara contenta, moviendo las piernas en su asiento. _

_La rusa solo puede sonreír tras ver la reacción de la pequeña que la acompaña. Porque no es solo su reacción lo que está viendo. En ese momento, podría afirmar que está viendo a su propio Souta. _

—_Ojalá Souta y Manosuke estuviesen aquí...—comenta la niña, dejando su deseo flotando en el aire. _

_Manya le pasa una mano por sus cabellos oscuros, enternecida._

—_Sí… Ojalá. Me gustaría mucho que estuvieseis los tres juntos… _

—_Y a mí… ¡Así podríamos montar nuestro propio circo! Yo estaría muy contenta por estar con ellos…_

_La mujer le propina un beso en la mejilla, emocionándose otra vez nada más pensarlo. Piensa hacer algo para que los tres terminen juntos por fin, aunque sea lo último que haga. Sea como sea, tiene que hacer que su hijo sepa la verdad, para que sea feliz. Si eso implica perder su vida en el intento, está dispuesta a ello. _

_La misma Yukiko que estaba tan contenta mirando el show circense es la misma que se mostraría tan asustada unas horas después, así como la que no recordaría nada de todo eso al día siguiente. Muchas cosas se cumplieron más tarde: Manya tuvo que acabar haciendo ese sacrificio al que estaba dispuesta, a morirse, eso sí, dejando con ella la carta de la verdad, que acabó informando a su hijo de la verdad mucho tiempo más tarde. Además, Yukiko sí fue salvada por una campana, una y más de una vez, razón por la cual también ha terminado reuniéndose con ese hermano del que tanto le hablaba Manya. _

_Pero nunca recordó nada de eso. Nunca… Hasta ahora._


	38. Capítulo 37

Protegida por un denso silencio y, quizás, algo más que eso, Yukiko duerme profundamente, reponiéndose de su desmayo. Mientras tanto, Souta le explica al doctor Kokoro, bajo su propia petición, lo que ha averiguado, la cruda realidad que ha descubierto en la celda de alguien que se encarga precisamente de que las cosas no estén crudas. Todo, excepto la verdad.

—...Souta...—farfulla Kokoro, estando su estupefacción al máximo.

El susodicho solo hace ademán de decir que sí y encogerse de hombros, pese a que por dentro está inquieto, muy inquieto, y apesadumbrado. Nada puede calmarle en un momento así.

—Así es, doctor Kokoro. Esa ha sido Yukiko todo este tiempo, sin saberlo. Ni yo.—anuncia, con pesar.

—...Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—¿Disculpe?

—...Hace ya un tiempo, con la muestra de ADN que cogí del chequeo de Yukiko y la que conseguí cuando hicieron esas analíticas para los presos, hice una comparación de vuestras dos secuencias. No era total, pero… Sí había una coincidencia. Por eso asimiló tu sangre. Porque, al menos parcialmente, el mismo tipo de sangre corre por vuestras venas.

—¡Hm!—Souta abre mucho los ojos.—...Bueno, no sé qué me sorprende tanto. Ahora ya da igual. Ya lo sé todo.—afirma, cerrando sus orbes en contraste.—Pero… Si lo supo hace un tiempo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes, doctor Kokoro?

—...Mis disculpas, Souta, pero me dijeron que sería mejor que no lo hiciese por el momento.—se excusa el doctor, educado.

—¿...El señor Houinbou?—pregunta Souta, deduciéndolo a la primera.

El moreno, con una media sonrisa, asiente con la cabeza.

—Fue él mismo el que me pidió que lo comprobase. Al parecer, hacía ya un tiempo que estaba meditando en que ambos os parecíais muchísimo, y quería comprobarlo. Y, una vez más, acertó.—explica, cerrando melancólicamente sus ojos verdes.

—¿También le pidió explícitamente que no nos lo dijera? Porque él tampoco nos lo comunicó jamás...—pide Souta, serio.

—...Así es. Yo mismo le pregunté por qué. Y me dijo que no os lo dijese hasta que los dos confiaseis plenamente el uno en el otro…. Para que el hecho de estar emparentados no tuviese nada que ver. Tenía que ser por mérito propio… Eso me dijo él.

—...Señor Houinbou...—susurra Souta, apagadamente.

Una vez más, su padre demuestra en una situación así que solo se preocupa por su bien, que solo busca lo mejor para él. Lo mejor para su hijo.

—...Ahora solo queda lo más difícil. Que lo hables con Yukiko, que ambos asimiléis la verdad, y lo podáis superar. Tenéis que ser valientes, chicos.—aconseja el doctor, sin un ápice de broma.

—...Eso tiene cierta gracia, doctor Kokoro. Les está pidiendo valentía a dos personas que ya estarían muertas si no la hubiesen tenido desde el principio.

—...Cierto. Pues tendréis que hacer uso de ella una vez más. Esta vez, esperemos que la última, ¿No?

—Por supuesto. Esto se tiene que acabar, pero ya. Para Yukiko y para mí. Ya hemos tenido bastante.

Ahora, solo resta esperar que la morena despierte de su letargo para poder hablar las cosas larga y tendidamente, para por fin poner punto y final a tan desagradable sucesión de los hechos. Cada vez que Yukiko ha abierto los ojos, el mundo que conocía ha dando un giro muy brusco. Cuando apareció con sus ojos ciegos por primera vez, llevando consigo la enfermedad que provocó muchos sustos haciendo pensar que se iría del mundo. Cuando se curó y ya veía, pasó poco tiempo hasta que se enteraron de la partida de su ser más preciado. Nada fue culpa de ella, por supuesto, por eso Souta está deseando que abra los ojos de nuevo. Esta vez, para un prometedor futuro.

Esperando a que esa apertura de orbes llegue, Souta se levanta de su asiento en el suelo y se encamina hacia una pequeña cómoda donde guarda sus escasas pertenencias. Ha recordado que, hace unos días, le mostró al médico una fotografía en la que salían retratados Manosuke y él, para el asunto que estaban tratando. Quiere enseñársela a Yukiko, por si acaba por recordar algo más fugazmente y, sobre todo, para que vea quiénes son en realidad los dos de la foto para ella.

Sin embargo, antes de traer recuerdos a Yukiko, se los acaba por traer a él mismo.

(...)

_El blanco de la nieve cubre todo lo visible, azotado por un frío muy intenso. Sin embargo, en ese lugar, el exterior no es lo más frío que hay, sino todo lo contrario. Lo más frío es el interior. El interior de los corazones de cada uno de los huérfanos que allí habitan. _

_El del niño moreno escondido dentro del cuco iglú no es una excepción. Acurrucado y con la mirada distante, deja ir vaho sobre sus manos para calentarlas, angustiado cada vez que eso no da resultado. Odia el frío con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logra librarse de él. _

—_¡Souta! Por fin te encuentro...—pronuncia otro niño, que accede a rastras al iglú._

_Al susodicho no le sorprende encontrarse a Manosuke entrando en el iglú. Sabe que le habrá estado buscando por todo el jardín y en cada recoveco del orfanato, razón por la cual deduce que que está tiritando de frío. Manosuke se alegra de encontrarle por fin, pero el sentimiento no es mutuo. No tiene ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos con su mejor amigo traidor. _

—_¿Qué haces aquí, Souta? Hace mucho frío fuera, te pondrás enfermo…_

"_Tú sí que me pones enfermo"_

—_E-estaré bien… No me molesta.—miente._

—_Aun así, te puedes resfriar. Vamos adentro, anda. Ya casi está la cena…_

—_...No tengo hambre.—declara, tapándose las orejas. _

—_¿Seguro? Hoy es Nochebuena, la señora Miwa ha dicho que nos dará dulces a todos para celebrarlo…_

_Como si eso le animase lo más mínimo. Miwa y los dulces, dos cosas que le revuelven el estómago. Así que niega con la cabeza y se acurruca para sí mismo para tratar de darse algo de calor. _

—_¿Estás triste? Podemos hablar, si quieres… Souta...—insiste Manosuke, muy preocupado por su amigo. _

—_N-no hay nada de qué hablar… Solo… Solo me apetecía estar solo. _

"_Y molestas, como siempre."_

—_Qué pena… No quiero irme y dejarte solo. ...Pero si es lo que quieres…_

_Demostrando una consideración totalmente impropia de él salvo con Souta, Manosuke lo está diciendo muy en serio. No hay momento en el que quiera estar separado del de los cabellos negros, pero no quiere hacerle daño. _

—_...No… Quédate, Manosuke. P-por favor...—titubea, inseguro y encogiéndose de hombros._

_Por supuesto, nada pone más contento a Manosuke, quien no se va a mover de ahí ni aunque le saquen a patadas. _

—_¡Hecho! No me moveré de aquí.—le sonríe ampliamente el de la cabeza rapada. _

—_...G-gracias...—susurra, como si le costase. _

_Es solamente cuando sonríe que Manosuke puede apreciar bajo los ojos castaños de su mejor amigo unas profundas ojeras. Incluso su torpe cerebro puede deducir que Souta lleva varios días sin pegar ojo._

—_Souta, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás cansado?—pregunta, con cara de alerta al instante. Si Souta no está bien, él tampoco._

—_...E-es solo que... —tartamudea, mientras se le escapa un bostezo. _

"_Maldita sea, Manosuke. Mira lo que me haces hacer. Has hecho que bostece. Has hecho que demuestre que tengo sueño, que no duermo. Me has hecho mostrar mis debilidades."_

_No obstante, está acostumbrado a actuar en consecuencia para cualquier situación que pueda resultarle desfavorable, en este caso, teniendo que quedar expuesto lo que piensa, lo que siente. Sin embargo, desviando la atención, su estómago ruge. Y será más fácil explicar el por qué tiene hambre que el motivo por el cual no duerme por las noches. _

—_...En realidad, sí que tengo un poquito de hambre. Me desperté con dolor de tripa, y no he desayunado._

_En lugar de recriminarle su falta de honestidad desde el principio, Manosuke tarda poco en buscar en los bolsillos de su abrigo para sacar de ellos una caja de cartón con decoración intrincada. _

—_¿...Y eso?_

—_Galletitas saladas. Toma, come algo. Seguro que te sentará bien.—asegura Manosuke, tendiéndole la caja con amabilidad. _

—_¿De dónde las has sacado, Manosuke? _

_En realidad, no necesita preguntar para saberlo. Conoce a Manosuke más que cualquier otra persona en el universo._

—_Bueno… Justo cuando iba a buscarte esta mañana para jugar al ajedrez, la señora Miwa me dijo que la ayudase con unas cosas. Y con ayudarla, quiero decir que me mandó mover un montón de cajas mientras ella se hacía las uñas, ¡Será estúpida! ¡Por su culpa, no pude jugar contigo esta mañana!—protesta Manosuke, furibundo.—Así que cuando no miraba, me lo cobré por mi cuenta.—añade, con una sonrisa traviesa._

—_¡M-Manosuke! E-eso no está bien… Te puedes meter en un lío… _

—_No me importa. Si te es útil, me da igual que me riñan.—responde Manosuke, dedicándole una mirada llena de afecto. _

_Souta le dedica otro vistazo a su pilluelo amigo. Cuando le mira, un odio desmedido le invade. Fue por su culpa que se separó de su padre, el motivo por el cual ahora las pesadillas no le dejan dormir. Pero al mismo tiempo, y pese a que intenta olvidarlo, no puede sacarse la idea de la cabeza de que es su mejor amigo, la única persona con la que puede mínimamente entablar una conversación, lo último que le queda. Su mejor amigo. Un traidor, pero su mejor amigo. _

_Con una sonrisa tímida, acepta las galletas que le da Manosuke y, lentamente, se come unas cuantas. Nunca lo admitirá, pero las necesitaba de verdad. De hecho, se podría decir que es gracias a Manosuke que Souta no sufre de inanición. _

—_¿Mejor, Souta?—le demanda, mirándole con una sonrisa. _

_Sin decir nada, el moreno le mira con sus brillantes ojos marrones y articula una media sonrisilla mientras asiente débilmente. Sin poder evitarlo, Manosuke se echa a reír con simpatía. _

—_¡Me alegro! Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo tienes que decírmelo. No necesitas ser tímido conmigo, Souta. Haré lo que sea por ti. _

"_Lo que necesito es vengarme de ti. ¿Me harías el favor de morirte de una vez, traidor?"_

—_¿...Siempre me protegerá, Manosuke?_

—_Siempre. Nunca me separaré de ti, Souta.—le promete Manosuke. _

—_¿Entonces nunca te irás?_

_Mirándole directamente a los ojos, el de la cabeza rapada sacude la cabeza, con una sonrisa que trata de tranquilizar a Souta._

—_...Qué bien.—susurra Souta, devolviéndole una sonrisa circundada por sus manos cubriéndose la cara. _

_Tanteando la situación, Manosuke decide acercarse un poco más a su amigo y, despacio para no pillarle por sorpresa y asustarle, abre sus brazos para abrazarle. Aunque algo agitado, Souta lo acepta, confuso. En brazos de un traidor debería sentirse mal, si más no, desprotegido. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué esa sensación de fortaleza?_

—_¿Quieres que juguemos al ajedrez, Souta? Tengo el set portátil en el otro bolsillo. _

"_Sí, por favor. Necesito ganarte otra vez para seguir creyendo que he de destruirte como sea."_

—_...Me encantaría.—asegura, con una sonrisa algo más cálida. _

_Manosuke tarda poco en sacar de su bolsillo el tablero de su juego de mesa favorito por excelencia, la réplica en miniatura de una dura batalla, como la vida misma, a la que deberán acostumbrarse, pese a que en la guerra de la vida no hayan apenas superado la barrera de peones. _

—_...Jaque mate. He ganado… Parece ser...—susurra Souta, tímidamente._

"_Por supuesto que te he ganado, idiota. Y en relación a "ganarte", esto es solo el comienzo."_

—_¡Tch, siempre me ganas!—protesta Manosuke, cruzándose de brazos, aunque no iracundo. _

—_¡Lo...Lo siento, no quería alardear de ello, no quería, no quería, no quería!—se pone nervioso, tapándose los oídos mientras se encoge de hombros. _

—_¡No, no! No quería decir eso… En realidad, no me enfado… Estoy muy contento porque he jugado contigo._

—_¿De...De veras?_

—_Sí, en serio. Siento haberte preocupado._

—_N-no pasa nada...—pronuncia entrecortadamente, con un principio de sonrisa._

"_No das una, idiota. Siempre tienes que estar metiendo la pata."_

_De improviso, la mano de Souta toca la nieve del suelo, provocándole un desagradable escalofrío que le deja la mente tan en blanco como la propia nieve, pues la horrenda sensación que le produce el frío eclipsa el resto de posibles ideas que puedan ocupar su mente._

—_¿Souta? ¿Te encuentras bien?—inquiere Manosuke, en señal de alarma enseguida, como siempre que percibe que a Souta le pasa algo incómodo._

—_N-nada...—improvisa._

_Demasiado tarde. Un ligero temblor empieza a manar de su cuerpecito helado, y el cómo se frota los brazos para entrar en calor habla antes que su voz. _

_Con cuidado, siempre poco para alguien tan frágil en el fondo como Souta, Manosuke le coge las manos, comprobando su baja temperatura._

—_¡Souta, estás helado! _

_Como el más puro acto reflejo, Souta aparta violentamente la mano, muy nervioso de repente, aunque trata de disimularlo. Si el frío no le parecía bastante, que le toquen le resulta demasiado incómodo._

—_P-perdona… N-no quería asustarte, Souta...—se disculpa Manosuke, con una cara de sinceridad que no adopta con nadie más. _

"_Pues lo has hecho, maldito. No te necesito, cretino."_

—_...No pasa nada… ...Yo...—titubea el moreno, apartando la mirada. _

—_Tranquilo. ...En parte, me alegra. Eso significa que lo he hecho bien.—menciona, con una sonrisa aparentemente fuera de lugar. _

—_¿E-eh?—Souta hace cara de no comprender._

"_Solo por todas las tonterías que dices ya mereces morirte, pezado de memo."_

_Buscando en ese abrigo que parece contener un poco de todo lo que Manosuke encuentra, su propietario muestra lo que tiene pinta de ser un par de guantes de colores alegres, que le tiende a su amigo._

—_¿Q-qué es esto, Manosuke?_

—_Un par de guantes. Para ti, para que no tengas frío. Feliz Navidad, Souta.—le dice Manosuke, con una gran sonrisa hacia Souta. _

_El moreno observa los guantes, perplejo. Son de colores suaves, exceptuando la S roja que hay en cada uno. Por eso, se da cuenta de que lo de su inicial no es coincidencia, ya que las coincidencias para él no suelen existir. _

—_¿Los has hecho tú, Manosuke?—en realidad, no es ninguna pregunta._

—_Ajá. Los hice en el taller ese que hicimos. Me costó mucho hacerlos… No paraba de pincharme, y necesité mucha ayuda. Estúpidos hilos...—reniega, para sí mismo._

"_Je. Es que eres torpe de narices para todo, pringado."_

—_Pero trabajé mucho en ellos, porque sé que no te gusta el frío, para que estés protegido. Porque te prometí que te protegería, y eso pienso hacer.—pronuncia Manosuke, con una seriedad en forma de sonrisa._

"_Todo es culpa tuya. No tendrías que protegerme si no me hubieses dejado desprotegido."_

—_...G-gracias... —susurra, con un semblante adorablemente tímido. _

_Pese a todo, Manosuke siente una euforia con la que rara vez se le ve. _

—_¿Entonces te gustan? ¿Te protegen del frío?—inquiere Manosuke, insistente. _

_Y es que Manosuke sufre de un profundo complejo de inferioridad que, a pesar de que intenta disimular, aflora cuando se esfuerza en proteger a Souta, por miedo a hacerlo mal. _

—_S-sí… Son calentitos. Me gustan._

_Y es que Manosuke, a pesar de provocarle repulsivos escalofríos, sabe cómo ser cálido con él para compensarlo. Y cuando Souta le recompensa con una sonrisa, por efímera que sea, Manosuke no puede estar más en paz consigo mismo. _

_Sopesándolo un poco consigo mismo, Souta se decide por buscar él también algo en su chaqueta, acabando por ofrecerle con un movimiento inseguro un papel doblado a Manosuke._

—_¿Qué es, Souta?—demanda, curioso._

—_...A-algo que hice hace unos días. ...Para ti.—menciona, introvertido._

_El de la cabeza rapada tarda poco en desdoblar el folio para distinguir un dibujo hecho por Souta, en el que salen dos niños, ellos dos, por descontado, con animales alrededor, más concretamente un mono y un caballo, y una especie de carpa de colores en el fondo. Para ser del puño y letra de un niño, está bastante bien hecho._

—_Souta… ¡Me encanta!—opina Manosuke, con una sonrisa, más alegre porque su mejor amigo le haya hecho un regalo que por su contenido en sí.—Muchas gracias._

—_...N-no hay de qué. Es el circo, ¿Ves?_

"_Porque eres un soberano payaso, Manosuke."_

—_Ah, sí. Te gusta mucho el circo, ¿No, Souta?_

_El moreno asiente con debilidad, esbozando una sonrisilla. _

"_Seh. Al menos me gustaba antes de que me jodieses la vida."_

—_E-espero que te guste...—farfulla Souta, tapándose los ojos. _

—_Me encanta, Souta. Me gusta mucho, gracias._

_Ahora, por su propio acto reflejo, es Manosuke el que se le acerca para darle un abrazo, aunque trata de ir despacio para no espantarle no puede evitar darle un abrazo a su apreciado amigo. _

—_Feliz Navidad, Souta.—repite Manosuke, contento. _

"_Serás capullo. Feliz lo será cuando te mueras."_

—_...Feliz Navidad, Manosuke._

_Y rodeados de nieve, ambos comparten regalos de Navidad, a pesar de que eso para ellos sea lo último que les apetezca celebrar. Ambos comparten su amistad, una de las pocas cosas que ya les queda. Y a pesar de que el corazón de Souta está frío, muy frío, helado, lo calentarán los guantes que le ha dado Manosuke. Lo calentará Manosuke._


	39. Capítulo 38

Tantos recuerdos, por una simple fotografía. En el presente, Souta contempla con seriedad la foto donde aparecen Manosuke y él, el primero con una gran sonrisa de 36 dientes y una mirada con una chispa de malicia y el segundo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisilla más bien tímida y reducida, alguien a quien no se le puede leer el pensamiento. Una foto que desencadena muchos otros recuerdos no plasmados en papel.

—¿Souta?—le llama el doctor, notando que se ha quedado notablemente ausente.

De golpe, vuelve a la realidad, al menos en consciencia, pues su mente estaba bastante lejos en el tiempo.

—...Perdón. Estaba… Estaba pensando.

—Ya veo. ¿Sería mucho el preguntar en qué?

—...En dónde estaban y qué hacían sus hermanos mientras ella estuvo a un paso de la muerte. ...En que ninguno lo ha tenido fácil. Mayormente, los hechos que marcaron mi vida, para bien o para mal, normalmente para mal, estuvieron rodeados de nieve. Pero aun así, nunca la recordé.

El moreno de las gafas guarda silencio, pues opina que de nada serviría entablar una réplica a algo que no puede discutir. Mientras tanto, el ahora pelirrojo camina paulatinamente por la celda, para acabar arrodillado cerca del futón de Yukiko, donde está descansando.

Con cuidado, busca el collar que ha estado en su cuello desde el día que nació. Los abalorios que le puso él mismo, el caballo negro que le puso Manosuke, y la campanita que le puso Ryouken. Tres personas destinadas a formar una parte importante de su vida. Solo que ella no lo sabía. No podía saberlo. Como él tampoco podía.

De nuevo con tacto, Souta coloca sus cabellos en un orden similar al que él mismo luce, y casi por un reflejo lo compara con su propia foto. Quizás es por saberlo de antemano, pero ahora las similitudes entre ambos le parecen más obvias. Solemnemente serio, le dedica un vistazo a Yukiko. La mira pensando en lo que realmente es, cosa que todavía ni ella sabe. Lo que le recuerda que tiene que decirle algo importante.

"Yukiko, tengo que decirte algo muy importante." Como si lo hubiese escuchado de verdad, desde los pensamientos del domador, la morena despierta con lentitud, abriendo los ojos progresivamente, para encontrarse con Souta mirándola distante.

—Yukiko. ...Por fin despiertas.—pronuncia Souta, reprimiendo un suspiro.

—Souta… ¿Qué ha pasado? Tenía mucho dolor de cabeza, estaba recordando muchas cosas, y de repente… Todo se vuelve negro.

—Te has desmayado, Yukiko.—interviene el doctor Kokoro.—Lo que estabas viendo en tu cabeza, que me comentaste, eran recuerdos desde el principio. Recuerdos que tu amnesia borró.

—¿Mi amnesia…?

—Sí, eso es. Esos recuerdos estuvieron en tu subconsciente todo el tiempo, sin embargo el no recibir estímulos del exterior no te permitió recordarlos. Era una situación demasiado violenta para ti, en tu estado post-operatorio, por lo que te desmayaste cuando reviviste el momento en el que tu cerebro entró en amnesia. Cuando te diste ese golpe en la cabeza.

El médico trata de explicarlo lo más simplificado que puede para que todos puedan comprenderlo, sin embargo la morena se encuentra algo ausente, confusa. Aunque no tiene aspecto de ser precisamente por la explicación de Chusei Kokoro.

—He tenido un sueño muy extraño...—anuncia, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano, pensativa.

—¿Un sueño?—inquiere Souta, de repente curioso.

—S-sí… He visto a esa mujer, Manya. Estaba conmigo, y yo era pequeña… Era el día que cumplí seis años…

Lo que él creía. No está tan seguro, como no lo estuvo desde el buen comienzo, de que en esa situación pudiese ser un mero sueño.

—Y me dijo que tenía un hijo, llamado Souta, y que tanto Souta como su mejor amigo Manosuke eran mis hermanos. ...Raro, ¿Verdad?—explica, para medio sonreír al final en señal de desconcierto, mientras se encoge de hombros y alza un poco los brazos.

En cualquier otra situación, Souta le habría gastado alguna broma relativa a su capacidad mental. No es el caso, sin embargo. Solo puede mostrarse serio y mirarla con pinta de no estar bromeando ni un ápice. Y Yukiko sabe cómo es él, y puede notar que hay algo que no anda, como mínimo, como de costumbre.

—¿Souta? ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? No pasa nada, estoy bien. Quiero decir, sueños raros he tenido muchos, y los recuerdos se han mezclado con lo que no lo son y habrá nombres que no acabe de saber, por eso mi cerebro los ha suplido con los vuestros, los que llevo oyendo todo este tiempo. ¿...Verdad?—se gira hacia el doctor Kokoro, buscando su validez como médico.

Sin embargo, no es el asenso solemne del doctor que esperaba lo que se encuentra. En su lugar, Kokoro la mira determinante, con seriedad tajante. Extrañada, enfoca otro punto de visión hacia Souta, a quien no nota demasiado diferente, y pese a que no lo aparenta, deduce por sus ojos que por dentro está agitado.

—….No, Yukiko. Te equivocas.

La firme y seria pero a la vez nerviosa mirada de Souta se clava por completo en Yukiko, quien frunciendo ligeramente el ceño deja ver cada vez más la sorpresa en su semblante.

—S-souta… ¿A qué te refieres? ¿...Qué quieres decir con eso?

—L-lo que quiero decir… Es que…

Souta está intentando por todos los medios mantener la calma, pero no le es del todo fácil, incluso para alguien como él, por lo cual no puede evitar un largo y tendido suspiro, que acompaña con taparse la boca y sujetarse la frente con las manos.

—...Que eso no ha sido ningún sueño, Yukiko. Lo que crees que has soñado es, en realidad, otra de tus memorias.

Como ella le ha pedido, Souta le ha dado una explicación, al menos el principio de esta, pero no por ello todas sus dudas se han aclarado. Tiene bastantes preguntas, y deduce que Souta puede saber la respuesta a todas ellas.

—Oh… Entiendo. Supongo que estás en lo cierto, de otra manera no se hubiese podido relacionar con todo lo que he recordado antes. ...Pero entonces…

—Sí. Todo lo que se decía en ese recuerdo es real, Yukiko.—sentencia Souta, serio.

La morena deja ver signos de sorpresa en su semblante, pero parece que todavía no ha asimilado muy bien a lo que se refiere Souta exactamente con eso.

—E-eso quiere decir que… Si todo lo que vi fue real… T-tengo dos hermanos… En alguna parte.—deduce, boquiabierta y ojiplática.

—...Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?—susurra Souta, desviando la mirada, muy serio.

—¿Eh?

—Yukiko…. Lo que Souta quiso decir es que "nada" de lo que escuchaste fue distorsionado, o alterado por otras cosas. Y nada implica nada. ¿Entiendes?

La explicación del doctor, pero sobre todo, la cara dolida que está haciendo Souta en ese preciso instante, ayudan a Yukiko a, por fin, darse cuenta de lo que eso implica.

—¿...M-me estáis diciendo que…?—pregunta, titubeando, incluso más sorprendida que antes.

—...Sí, Yukiko. Cuando Manya te dijo que tenía un hijo llamado Souta… Era eso lo que en realidad dijo. ...Se refería a mí, Yukiko. Yo soy el hijo de Manya, siempre lo fui.—anuncia Souta, sin mudar en absoluto su expresión.

Ante la noticia, Yukiko está, por supuesto, atónita, pero más se sorprende y más lo deja ver cuando relaciona con lo posterior, con lo que significa eso.

—Souta… Eres el hijo de Manya, y… Y Manosuke era ese mejor amigo tuyo, claro… ¡Entonces…!—exclama, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mirándola directamente a los ojos, y más serio que nunca para demostrar que nada de eso es una broma, Souta deja ir un asenso con la cabeza.

—Así es, Yukiko. Manosuke y yo somos tus hermanos. Tú y yo siempre fuimos hermanos.

El golpe de gracia. La frase definitiva. La verdad oculta durante tanto tiempo. Cosas que a nadie dejan indiferente. Ni a Souta… Ni a Yukiko, que recibe el impulso de cubrirse la boca y fruncir un ceño que complementa unas orbes abiertas de par en par, como símbolo de incredulidad.

—Souta...—titubea Yukiko, sin poder articular muy bien la voz. —¿Cómo…?

—...Lo he sabido esta mañana, cuando… Cuando he ido a la celda de Kazami. Es por eso que le veías en tus recuerdos.

La morena no dice nada, no tiene el ímpetu suficiente para intervenir, sin embargo escucha, claro que escucha, más atenta que nunca.

—En realidad… Respecto a Manosuke y a mí… Solo eres nuestra media hermana. Ninguno tiene exactamente los mismos padres que los otros.

—…¿Manya es mi madre también?

Souta sabe que la respuesta trae muchas otras consigo, por lo que trata de serenarse por dentro, de estar tranquilo. Algo soberanamente difícil ahora.

—No, Yukiko. Tu madre es la misma que la de Manosuke, y ambos sois hermanos porque compartís madre. Jade Holic, ¿Recuerdas?

—Jade Holic...—repite, esforzándose por controlar su nerviosismo.—Y-yo creía que… Que como Manya me estuvo cuidando hasta entonces, pues… Pues que ella era mi madre.

—Tu madre, y la de Manosuke, murió el día que naciste. Asesinada. El mismo día que Manosuke y yo nos quedamos encerrados en ese coche y sufrimos la amnesia.

—¿A-Asesinada? ¿P-por quién? Q-quizás no fue así…

—Es lo más posible, Yukiko.—interviene el doctor Kokoro, informado al respecto.—El suicidio es poco probable, pues fue entonces cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de su error y quiso luchar por su hijo… Y por su hija también.

—Lo más probable… Es que fuese Holic quien la matase.

—Holic… ¿E-el padre de Manosuke? E-ese fue… El que fue a ver al señor Houinbou para pedirle que me matase, ¿No?

—No, no fue él. Holic también murió asesinado ese día, el día del incidente IS-7. Pero antes de eso, pudo ser él quien matase a su mujer. Creo que fue el único que pudo hacerlo… Además de que tenía un buen motivo.—alega Souta, bajando la cabeza en la última parte.

—¿Un motivo? ¿Qué clase de motivo puede justificar que…?

—Eso, Yukiko… Está relacionado con el que tú seas mi hermana también. ¿...Me entiendes?

—…Soy medio hermana de Manosuke… Porque compartimos madre. E-entonces… Si soy tu medio hermana también, Souta, eso es porque… ¡...Aaaah!—chilla, exasperada. Se ha percatado de lo que quiere decir.

—...Ajá. El motivo por el que somos medio hermanos, Yukiko… ...Es porque compartimos padre biológico. Y ese, como el mío, es Kazami… Tu padre biológico.

De repente, a Yukiko le da la horripilante sensación de que todo a su alrededor ha dado un giro pronunciado. Un desagradable giro que hace que algo de lo que siempre ha sido inconsciente, por si no bastase con el dolor que le provocan las cosas de las que sí lo ha sido, venga para hacerle daño. Un agridulce sorpresa, aunque en ese momento solo es capaz de ver la parte agria. La parte de la sorpresa agria. O quizás sea dulce también, pero a ella el dulce nunca le ha hecho bien.

—E… Ese hombre… Es… Kazami… Es...—tartamudea, abriendo los ojos de par en par, empezando a temblar.

—...Y eso no es todo, sabes. Lo cierto es… Que Jade Holic le fue infiel a su marido… Con su mejor amigo. Ese era Kazami. Fruto de ese engaño… Naciste tú. —anuncia el pelirrojo, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

—Es posible que Holic se enterase de ello y enfureciese con su esposa. Por eso la mató. ...Lo cierto es que tiene sentido.—completa el doctor Kokoro, pensativo.

—Ese collar que llevas… En realidad te lo hicimos Manosuke y yo el día que naciste, cuando los dos teníamos seis años. Pero… Ese día nos olvidamos de todo cuando recordábamos. ...Ninguno supo que tuvo una hermana alguna vez. Ni que esa hermana fueses tú.

Antes se ha desmayado ante la brusquedad de la miríada de recuerdos que había olvidado, pero Yukiko empieza a sentir que puede volver a desmayarse de un momento a otro. La miscelánea de acontecimientos que le está narrando Souta no son menos chocantes.

—Todo esto venía explicado en una carta que Jade le envió a Manya antes de morir. Esa carta, por lo que tú nos dijiste… Es probablemente ese trozo de papel que Manya tenía consigo cuando habló con Kazami en la convención. Tú lo viste… Cuando cumpliste seis años.

—E-esa noche… Fue el mismo día de mi sueño de antes… E-el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando después del circo nos fuimos a la convención, Manya y yo… Allí… Fue cuando vi a Kazami…

—...Manya supo lo que pasó por la carta de su amiga, pero cuando volvió a pedir explicaciones a su marido, ahí no había nadie. Eso fue porque… Porque Kazami me abandonó esa noche, nunca vino a buscarme, y cuando tuvo vía libre se largó… Por eso, Manya nunca nos encontró… Nunca encontró a su marido… Hasta ese día.

—El día de la convención…

—Sí. Todo lo que dijiste que recordabas lo confirma, Yukiko. Manya tuvo una conversación con Kazami, estuvieron hablando de cosas que salían en la carta…. Incluso tú viste la carta ahí. Manya sabía demasiado. Si salía a la luz lo que había hecho, su infidelidad, su hija ilegítima, los abandonos parentales…. Sería el fin de su carrera… ...El muy hijo de puta…

—N-no me lo puedo creer...—farfulla Yukiko, entrecerrando los ojos por el shock.

—Mató a Manya para silenciarla, y se llevó la carta consigo. Pero tú también estabas ahí… Tú también lo habías oído todo, Manya pudo contarte algo… Y además, con un análisis sencillo, comprobar que eras, en realidad, su hija, sería fácil…. ¿Qué motivo le quedaba para no librarse de ti cuanto antes?—ante su propia pregunta retórica, Souta baja la cabeza de nuevo, ensombreciéndosele la cara y descargando su furia acumulada en sus puños.

—V-vino hacia mí… M-me empujó, y trató de retenerme… S-si no hubiese echado a correr...—recuerda Yukiko, deduciendo ella misma lo que pasó.

—Sí… Pero eso no le supuso ningún problema, Yukiko. ...Siempre le quedaba la otra opción, la que acabó usando.

—¿O-otra opción? ¿Qué opción?

—...Contratar un asesino profesional para librarse de ti. ...Cosa que acabó haciendo.—revela, con una sombra atravesándole la cara.

La morena no puede evitar un jadeo de sorpresa desagradable. Por si no fuera bastante con el enterarse solamente de lo anterior.

—E-entonces… El hombre del que el señor Houinbou hablaba en su carta…

—Eso es. ...Resultó ser Kazami, Yukiko. Le dijo al señor Houinbou que se llamaba Paul Holic para no dar su verdadero nombre… Porque nunca confió en él. Le pidió que te matase.

—En efecto, pero el señor Houinbou te perdonó la vida, por supuesto. Ya te sabes la historia, tú mejor que nadie, Yukiko.—interviene el doctor, cruzándose de brazos ante lo chocante de la situación entera.—En realidad, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero el señor Houinbou le envió una carta en retorno, informando a ese cliente suyo que el trato se había roto y que seguías viva. El nombre era falso, así que nunca lo supo.

—...Nunca supo que su hija seguía viva.—sentencia Souta, para dar final al discurso.

No dice nada, pues no logra reunir las fuerzas necesarias en ese preciso instante, pero Yukiko se está percatando de todo lo que le están contando. Un pasado que nunca recordó… Está volviendo a ella en su peor forma posible. Cada nueva palabra es una punzada más, que hace que el temblor que la ha invadido se acentúe. Souta se da cuenta…. Pero no por ello puede callarse. Se está dando cuenta de que es demasiado, para ella y para cualquiera… Sin embargo, no tiene elección. Tiene que saberlo.

—...Su hija...—repite cabizbaja, quizás para irse haciendo a la desagradable idea.

—Yukiko… Todavía hay más.—recalca Souta, dedicándole una mirada directa.

—¿M-más? No, por favor… Esto es demasiado...—farfulla, con las manos sobre su cara.

—Todo este tiempo tuviste razón, Yukiko. Cuando te sentías observada… Cuando notaste que te hacían la zancadilla, cuando escuchaste pasos, cuando oíste voces sospechosas… Todo era cierto. No eran tus imaginaciones. Eso da explicación a esa mirada afectada que te dio en el show, de la que me percaté y la cual me inquietó… Y esos tres ataques que sufriste… Todo por parte del mismo ser detestable.

—…¿Qué me estás diciendo, Souta?—suspira la morena, deduciendo a dónde quiere llegar.

—...Fue Kazami, Yukiko. Todo este tiempo. Te hizo la zancadilla, te dio ese asqueroso bollo que te subió el azúcar, te dejó medio muerta en la sala de trabajo… Y además, añadiendo lo de antes, estoy seguro de que te estaba espiando, sin contar que te metió esa pastilla tóxica del demonio en el pescado. Todo esto, con un único objetivo: quitarte del medio, Yukiko. No estaba muy seguro de si sabías algo comprometedor, pero no podía arriesgarse. Como siempre, tenía que matarte. Porque, aunque no eras consciente de ello, sabías demasiado. ...Solo preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar. ...Siempre igual. Esa escoria de mierda... —reniega, golpeando el suelo.

—Souta...—le llama Yukiko, con la voz entrecortada, mirándole con un vistazo lastimero.

—Y esta mañana… Me fui a su celda para encontrar algo con qué inculparle por lo que te hizo… Sin saber que entré sin saber la mitad de cosas que te había hecho...—susurra Souta, con furia manando de sus palabras.—En su celda, encontré la carta de Manya… Y el jirón de tu vestido. El que te arrancó cuando quiso atacarte. Me pilló… Y me puse muy nervioso, pero no porque me pillara… Sino porque cada vez que le considero un hijo de la gran puta, me demuestra que lo es todavía más…

—...Souta...—repite ella, cada vez mostrándose más afectada.

Ante su llamada, el pelirrojo alza su cabeza para mirar a la morena. La ve muy afectada, un ligero temblor proviniéndole de todo el cuerpo, señal de lo nerviosa que se encuentra. Sus ojos entrecerrados y cada vez más húmedos, complementados por las cejas fruncidas hacia arriba y una boca medio abierta con las comisuras hacia abajo además de que su piel es más clara que de costumbre, todo esto sirve para dar a entender a Souta que todo eso le está afectando muchísimo, demasiado.

—...Creo que el señor Houinbou estaba en lo cierto. Quizás… Quizás todo esto ha sido demasiado repentino para ella...—opina el doctor Kokoro, absorto en sus pensamientos sobre el tema.

—Sí, así es. Pero aunque tenga razón, doctor Kokoro, y por impactante que sea esto… Yukiko tenía que saberlo. ...La verdad es dura, Yukiko, muy dura. Pero esa es, y no podemos cambiarla. La verdad es… Kazami ha intentado matarte no solo una vez, sino varias, y no solo ahora, sino hace 14 años. ...Y todo porque eres su hija biológica, Yukiko. Esa es la verdad.—declara Souta, serio y sin apartar la vista de Yukiko.

Ante la cruda realidad que le describe Souta, su semblante adopta mucho más efecto que anteriormente.

—...S-sí… Y… N-nunca lo hubiese pensado, pero… Manosuke y tú… Sois mis hermanos… Souta… Tú…

Está tratando de contenerse, pero sabe que no lo logrará durante mucho tiempo más… Souta también lo sabe. Lo puede leer en su mirada, de la que no aparta la suya.

—Souta… Tú…

Y con la boca temblorosa y los ojos húmedos, Yukiko termina por no poder contenerlo más. Densas lágrimas cargadas de muchas cosas que nunca antes pudieron ver la luz caen por sus mejillas.

—...Tú eres mi hermano, Souta… ¡...Tú eres mi hermano!—exclama, echándose a llorar.

Sollozando, la morena se cubre los ojos con las manos, pero nada puede frenar su llanto en ese preciso momento. Sus palabras hacen mella en Souta, quien se sorprende porque, pese a ya saberlo, escucharlo por boca de Yukiko le afecta mucho más que leyéndolo en una carta. La mira, llorando, mientras en su cabeza resuena la verdad: "Es mi hermana." Nada más pensarlo, una mueca de emoción le deforma la cara.

—Yukiko...—la llama, con un hilo de voz, mientras se acerca a ella lentamente.

Pese a todo, la susodicha no levanta la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, al tiempo que se abandona a sus lloros. El pelirrojo la llama algunas veces más, frunciéndose un poco más sus cejas cada vez que lo hace.

—Yukiko… Escúchame, Yukiko...—la interpela una vez más.

—...Souta...—tartamudea, entre sollozos incesantes.

Cuando le llama, Souta, con una pesadumbre interna grandiosa, posa su mano sobre la de ella, con suavidad. Aunque reacio al contacto físico, necesita comunicarle de alguna manera a su propia hermana que está ahí, que está con ella, y que ya nunca más será al revés, ahora que, por fin, los dos están juntos.

Al sentir la mano de su hermano sobre la suya, Yukiko hace ademán de levantar un poco la cabeza, para cruzarse entonces con los ojos marrones de Souta, que la miran con brillo húmedo que exhala emoción, una emoción que el domador nunca ha experimentado con anterioridad o, si más no, la ha ocultado en algún recóndito lugar de su partido corazón, por su propia seguridad. Pero ahora, no necesita protegerse, pues tiene a alguien a su lado al que aprecia de verdad.

—...Yukiko…

—...Souta…

Llamándole entre lágrimas, no deja de mirarle a los ojos. Toda su vida ha sido mayormente un calvario, un sufrimiento constante sin tregua, tal y como lo fue la de Souta. Y pese a todas las malas noticias que la han asolado tan repentinamente, el solo hecho de saber que le tiene a su lado le da esperanza, incluso la hace feliz: su hermano está con ella, y siempre lo estará.

Confía en él, y por eso le conoce, y sabe que cualquier gesto brusco puede afectarle mucho, pero esta vez, Souta ha empezado. Le ha puesto la mano sobre la suya, y al encontrarse ella misma tan alterada y al pelirrojo no mucho mejor, lo necesita. Necesita abrazarle. Necesita abrazar a Souta. Necesita abrazar a su hermano.

La morena abre los brazos y se aferra a Souta como a un salvavidas, llorando en su hombro. El gesto pilla al pelirrojo un poco por sorpresa, por consiguiente abre los ojos exageradamente al notar que ella le está abrazando. Sin embargo, no siente la más mínima repulsión, como siempre creyó que le pasaría. Dada la situación, muchas imagénes le vienen a la mente: cuando le separaron de su padre esa fría noche, su amnesia, cuando Ryouken le salvó, sus años en el orfanato, cuándo él salvó a Ryouken, convirtiéndose en su fiel acólito, y todo el sufrimiento que trajo su venganza, tanto como su vida misma. Manosuke murió, y posteriormente Ryouken también lo hizo. Las dos personas que más le importan se fueron de su lado. No obstante, ha aprendido a confiar en las personas por sí mismo. Ha aprendido a confiar y a apreciar a Yukiko. Gracias a Ryouken, quien solo ha pensado en él todo el tiempo, ha logrado hacerlo antes de darse cuenta de quién era la muchacha en realidad. El hecho de que sea su hermana no ha influido en que confíe en ella de verdad. Pero ahora, sabe que es su hermana, su hermana pequeña, en la que ha aprendido a confiar por sí mismo, y a la que aprecia muchísimo, y no permitirá que la separen de él por más tiempo. Por eso mismo, Souta se aferra también a Yukiko con sus brazos, un gesto simbólico de no separarla de él, y sin quererlo lágrimas empiezan a venir a sus ojos también.

—...Souta...—le llama la morena, notando que la sujeta con brazos temblorosos.

—...N-no pasa nada, Yukiko. No llores. No llores...—musita, sin saber a ciencia cierta a quién se lo está diciendo.

Sea a quien sea que se lo haya dicho, no surte mucho efecto. Las lágrimas empiezan a resbalarle por las mejillas, mientras abraza a Yukiko con más fuerza. Ella se ha dado cuenta, por lo que también reanuda su llanto. Finalmente, los dos hermanos quedan abrazados, llorando ambos, de alegría, de tristeza, o de ambas cosas.

—S-Souta...

—T-tranquila… No te preocupes… Estoy bien.—asegura, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, pero articulando una sonrisa.

Al verle sonreír, a la morena se le contagia, y no puede evitar sonreír ella también. Por sus lágrimas, no debe preocuparse demasiado, pues el propio Souta se encarga de deslizar el pulgar bajo sus ojos para limpiarle el lloro, pues no quiere que llore, al menos no de tristeza. Si se van a tener unos a otros, no tendría que haber motivo para tristeza.

Antes de que Yukiko pueda imitarle y limpiar las lágrimas del pelirrojo, ya hay alguien que se encarga por ella. Tasuke corre hacia su amo y le limpia la cara con un pañuelo, cosa que le provoca risa y una memoria de lo mucho que aprecia al mono. Kuro no tarda en unirse a él, dando lametazos en la cara a ambos jóvenes. Incluso la normalmente huraña gata Caxap se apunta, ronroneando en la falda de Yukiko, quien la acaricia, empezando a mostrar un aprecio inversamente proporcional al odio que tiene hacia su dueño.

—...Me alegro muchísimo de que ya estéis sonriendo, chicos.—opina el doctor Kokoro, inscribiéndose al improvisado club de sonrisas mientras aporta la suya, tan simpática.

—...S-sí… Ha sido todo muy difícil hasta ahora, mucho, para los dos. Solo espero que, ahora, cambie un poco. Aunque a mí ya me haya cambiado un poco.—comenta, con una media sonrisa y una expresión algo más animada que antes.

—A-así es… L-lo que pasa es que… Aish...—titubea Yukiko, apartando la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, Yukiko? ¿A qué viene eso?—pregunta Souta, aumentando ligeramente su nerviosismo.

—Ay, Souta, no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo…

—P-pero Yukiko… N-no pasa nada, cálmate… Sé que es difícil, pero...—tartamudea el pelirrojo, apenándose un poco mientras se tapa los oídos.

—N-no, no me entiendes, Souta...—baja la cabeza, haciendo un puchero.—Y-ya era bastante difícil antes… Y ahora me entero de que somos hermanos… ¡Justo cuando me estaba enamorando de ti!—chilla, melodramática.

—¡¿Q-q-quéeeeeeee?!—exclama Souta, abriendo los ojos y la boca de par en par, cayéndose con todo el equipo.

—E-es cierto, yo….

De repente, Yukiko le dedica una fugaz mirada antes de sonreír ampliamente y echarse a reír como una posesa.

—¿E-eh?—reniega Souta, haciendo un mohín.

—¡Qué cara has puesto, hermanito! ¡Te lo has creído!—vocifera alegre, riendo sin parar.

—Y..Y-yo… Yo...—titubea, empezando a sudar.

Su reacción es complicada de describir, pues pasa de la confusión a la sorpresa y de ella a la resignación, todo mientras Yukiko ríe y ríe como una loca.

—¡YUKIKOOOOO!—grita el pelirrojo, con una furia pasajera y cómica.—¡ME SACAS DE QUICIO, YUKIKO!

Sin embargo, nada más verla reír, no puede evitar sacudir la cabeza de un lado para otro y echarse a reír él también, a su forma exagerada y estrambótica. A continuación, en un gesto más afable de lo que suelen ser los suyos habituales, le desordena su cabello moreno con afecto.

—Estás hecha una payasa… Hermanita.—le dice, con una sonrisa pícara.

Ante el gesto, ninguno de los dos puede evitar sonreír. El tratarse de 'hermanito' y 'hermanita' es algo nuevo para ellos, pero no les desagrada del todo.

—Entonces… ¿Ya estás mejor, Yukiko?

—Ajá, eso creo…. Quiero decir, esto no es precisamente que te digan que hay un cambio de horario imprevisto, no sé si me explico. … Es algo muy fuerte, sabes. Pero estás a mi lado… Lo poco que me queda aquí, que tampoco es poco.

—Yo...—deduce Souta, relacionándose como eso único que le queda.

—No, los barrotes de la celda. Nos llevamos bien.—ironiza Yukiko, con cara de circunstancias y una ceja alzada.—Claro que tú, payaso.—le pica, sacándole la lengua.

—Ya, ya. Vuelve a meterte conmigo y te retiro el saludo, bonita.

—Gracias por admitirlo, je...—hace broma, mientras se arregla el pelo.—Y no serías capaz.

—...Vale, lo admito. Tú también eres de lo poco que me queda, sabes. Eres importante para mí, Yukiko.—admite, con una seriedad sincera.

Se forma un silencio, en el que Yukiko hace ademán de sonreír con ternura.

—Vaya, qué raro se me hace decirlo. Casi tanto como llamarte por lo que eres. Por lo que ahora sé que eres.

—Dilo otra vez. Por favooor...—le pide ella, suplicante.

—Hermanita…

Ella tuerce un poco la cabeza y ríe, contenta al escucharlo. Pero no tanto cuando continúa.

—...Eres muy plasta cuando quieres.

Aunque protesta, la morena no duda en contraatacar.

—No tanto como tú…. Hermanito.—añade, maliciosa aunque luego con una sonrisa enorme.

Souta, que se estaba riendo a pleno pulmón, detiene sus risotadas en seco para quedársela mirando nuevamente. Y una vez más, también, le dedica un gesto afectuoso informal, mientras sonríe naturalmente.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que te tengo a ti… Me hubiese encantado conocer personalmente a mi otro hermanito.—menciona, con algo de melancolía.

—¿Tu otro hermano, Yukiko? Ah...—interviene el doctor Kokoro.

—¿Hablas de Manosuke?

—Noooo, hablo de…

Souta se la queda mirando con determinación. No necesita más sarcasmos, gracias.

—Oh, pues claro que hablo de Manosuke. También es mi hermano… Vaya, se me hace raro a mí también. El caso es que me gustaría haberle conocido…

En su falda, la gatita Caxap maúlla con suavidad, cosa que hace que Yukiko agache la mirada para acariciarla. Últimamente la felina negra pasa mucho tiempo en la celda especial, por lo que deducen que está evitando al cafre de su dueño, que por otra parte no le hace ni caso. No es que les importe su presencia, sin embargo: el resto de animales no protesta tanto como antaño y la morena está empezando a cogerle afecto.

—Me hace gracia que digan que los gatos negros traen mala suerte cuando, con el cabrón que tiene por dueño, es la pobre la que tiene mala suerte.

—Es cierto, ¿Cómo iba a traer esta gatita mala suerte a nadie?—comenta Yukiko, con un gesto de afecto al animal.

En ese momento, su conversación se ve interrumpida por alguien que se acerca a los barrotes con paso acelerado.

—¡Jo, este sitio es enorme! ¡Hasta la villa Kurain está mejor señalizada que esto!—protesta una voz femenina, renegando.


	40. Capítulo 39

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿Podemos ayudarla?—la intercepta el doctor, con una sonrisilla en su cara de circunstancias.

—Pues posiblemente.—admite, pensativa.—¿Sabe alguno de ustedes donde recórcholis está la celda especial? ¡Llevo horas buscando!

—Pues la has encontrado.—revela Souta, con una risilla irónica.—Es esta misma.

—¡Oh, menos mal! Ya iba siendo hora… ...Por cierto, este lugar es muy raro. Parece un templo, además que de aislada no tiene mucho.—puntualiza la muchacha, con sarcasmo.

—Es una larga historia. ¿Para qué buscabas este lugar?—le pregunta Yukiko, extrañada.

—Ah, sí. Casi me olvido por completo. Pregunto por el doctor… Crusei Komono, ¿Sabéis dónde puede estar?—demanda, risueña.

—...Pero bueno, ¿Alguien sabe hablar en este agujero?—inquiere el pelirrojo, retóricamente.

—Quizás quiera decir "Chusei Kokoro", señorita. Y ese soy yo mismo, el doctor de esta prisión. ¿En qué puedo servirla?—se presenta el médico, con una educación formidable y porte soberbio.

La muchacha suspira de alivio. Al parecer, ha dado más vueltas que un trompo.

—Oh, es usted. Vale, sí, coincide con la descripción de "moreno guapo" que me dieron.—añade, determinante.—Por eso dije mal su nombre. La chica que me lo dio estaba tan metida en su mundo que yo qué sé qué decía.

—...La guardia entusiasta ataca de nuevo.—bromea Yukiko, con posado inocente.

—En fin, un placer, doctor. Le estaba buscando porque necesito su ayuda, no es que me guste conocer a médicos porque sí… ¡N-no digo que sea feo, creo que es usted un doctor muy atractivo! ¡Ay! ...Creo que me estoy yendo del tema.

—¿Me necesita, para qué en particular?

—A un preso al que estaba visitando le ha sentado mal el café, y era por si usted sabía de algo para curarle. Está en su celda, con mi adorable primita.

—Muy bien, enseguida iré a encargarme. ...A veces se me olvida que trabajo aquí.—admite el doctor Kokoro.—Dígame dónde es y acudiré con sumo gusto.

La jovencita musita algo y, con una despedida formal, con su reverencia, de lo más educada, el doctor Kokoro abandona la celda y se pone camino a su destino. Mientras tanto, por propia voluntad, parece que la muchacha que le ha llamado se ha quedado frente a la celda especial, porque sí.

—¿Y vosotros quiénes sois, parejita? ¿Acaso sois novios?—inquiere, preguntona, con una sorisilla cómplice.

—¡¿T-tú también con eso…?!—protesta Souta. Entre esa chica y Yukiko, ya tiene bastante.

—No, qué va. Somos hermanos.—explica, con una sonrisa enorme.—Soy Yukiko, y el pelirrojo cascarrabias es Souta.—se presenta.

—¡Encantada! Yo me llamo Maya Fey, ¡Mucho gusto!

La susodicha es una muchacha bajita con un aspecto singular. Sus cabellos negros se recogen en un monete y en varios mechones adornados por abalorios, sus ojos oscuros irradian bastante simpatía, así como su sonrisa. Viste con un kimono claro con adornos liliáceos, así como un collar en forma de 9 de color anaranjado. En ningún momento ha dejado de sonreírles con gracia.

—Encantados.—responde Yukiko, mirándola con ojo crítico.

—Tú también te has fijado, ¿No, Yukiko? Quiero decir, la gente no suele ir así vestida por la calle. No es que tenga ninguna queja, la verdad, ya estoy más que acostumbrado a tus pintas.—comenta Souta, burlándose de Yukiko.

—¡Oye, eres un…! ¡No hables tanto, payaso hipócrita!—contraataca, refiriéndose a su atuendo circense.

—No voy con eso por la calle, mona. Mona, literalmente, ya sabes...—añade, riéndose.

—Vaaale, lo admito, este aspecto no pasa desapercibido para casi nadie. ...No voy así porque sí, ¿Sabéis?—explica Maya, con una pose graciosa.—Es porque soy médium, de la tradición Kurain.

—¿Médium?—repite Souta, de repente picándole la curiosidad.

Sabe de sobras que un o una médium es alguien que puede ponerse en contacto con los muertos, por lo que inmediatamente cierto asunto se le pasa por la cabeza.

—Hm, así que médium… ¿Pero esto va en serio, o no es más que una fantasmada? ...Que conste, Souta, no lo he dicho a propósito.—inquiere la morena, curiosa.

Antes de que Souta pueda llegar a reírse siquiera y que reciba un suspiro de Yukiko en consecuencia, la susodicha tiene plantado delante de su cara ese collar brillante en forma de nueve.

—¡No es ninguna broma, Yukiko! Soy una médium de categoría, sin ánimo de presumir.—aclara, dejando ver que pretende más bien todo lo contrario.—¿Acaso queréis una demostración?

La propuesta de Maya ha logrado hacer brillar los ojos de Souta. No sabe exactamente por qué, pero no lo encuentra una mala idea.

—Está bien, vamos a comprobarlo.—accede, serio, mientras se levanta hacia su cajonera.

—Vaya, qué curioso. Creía que precisamente tú serías el último en creer en estas cosas, Souta.

—¡Vale! Acepto el desafío. Decidme a quién queréis que canalice, y eso haré. Os vais a quedar pasmados...—asegura Maya, inquisitiva.—Aunque para ello… Estaría genial que tuviera una foto de a quien tengo que canalizar.

—Ya lo he pensado. Aquí tienes.

El pelirrojo, con una seriedad mortífera implantada en el rostro, le tiende a la espiritista la fotografía en la que salen retratados Manosuke y él. Como él sigue vivo, por descarte, la respuesta se hace más que obvia.

—Hey, muy buena, te me has adelantado.—le felicita Maya, con aprobación solemne.—Veamos… Oh, este eres tú, ¿Cierto, Souta? Así que supongo que es el hombre de al lado. ¿Es tu hermano? —...No, qué va. Creo que te has equivocado de orden en las preguntas. Esa última debería haber ido cuando has preguntado por Yukiko y por mí, por lo que ahora...—titubea para sí mismo, riéndose ligeramente.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nada, nada.—le resta importancia al asunto, sabiendo que se está riendo por evitar llorar. Lo último que quiere.—Este tío se llama Manosuke Naitou.—anuncia, mucho más serio.

—¡Souta!—le llama Yukiko, alarmada. No se imaginaba que, precisamente él, quien ha estado evitando el tema tanto tiempo, se lance a algo así.

La médium, dando más señales de que está preparada, se remanga, desafiante.

—¡De acuerdo! Allá voy. Dadme unos momentos…

Maya se arrodilla en el suelo y, bajando la cabeza y pasando una mano por el místico colgante del 9, murmura ciertos palabros incomprensibles. Al otro lado de la celda, Souta y Yukiko no dejan de mirarla, expectantes. No creen demasiado en esas cosas, pero en caso de que funcione, han de estar preparados. En más de un sentido.

—Souta...—susurra Yukiko, desviando la mirada un instante hacia él.

El pelirrojo, sencillamente, no responde. Está demasiado ocupado fijando la vista en la escena, quizás poniéndose en el caso de que llegase a funcionar. Pero no, eso es imposible, no hay forma humana de contactar con los muertos… Siempre ha creído ese código firmemente. Aunque lo que ocurre a continuación cambia su parecer, si más no, parcialmente.

En caso de que funcionase, cosa que desde el principio dudaban, cualquiera esperaría un saludo mínimamente cordial, sin embargo no reciben eso. Para Souta, eso es prueba de que no puede ser otra persona.

—Joder, qué oscuro está esto.

Esa voz… Ruda, maleducada, algo ronca… No hay duda. Menos la hay cuando comprueba que la estatura de la menuda Maya ha aumentado muy considerablemente, además de que sus ojos negros se han tornado marrones, y su afeminada cara ha derivado en facciones masculinas y rudas… Como el canalizado mismo. Porque Souta le conoce bien. Y el que no le conozca, solo debe guiarse por la fotografía.

—Atiza...—suspira Yukiko, en voz baja, la mar de sorprendida. Básicamente, es la única que dice algo porque Souta se ha quedado con el habla y la voz extinta.

—Hostia… Souta.—le llama el encauzado, aparentemente centrándose algo más.—Casi creería que estás soñando otra vez… De no ser por esa cara que llevas. ¿Qué pasa?

El muy idiota solo puede preguntar algo así sabiendo que está muerto y que alguien vivo le está viendo. Definitivamente, no tiene muchas luces. Por eso Souta sabe perfectamente que es él. En ese momento, se encuentra delante de Manosuke. —Souta… ¿Por qué me miras así? Soy yo… Soy Manosuke. ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí...Saru?

—M-Manosuke...—susurra Souta, ojiplático.

Está a un paso de estallar de la emoción que siente en ese instante. No puede permitirlo. No con tanta facilidad. Una vez más, tiene que domar sus sentimientos. Y más enfrente de quien está. Y sabe que, para sacar conversación, hay algo de lo que nunca se cansará con respecto a Manosuke.

—Souta...—le sonríe Manosuke, algo picarescamente.

—M-Manosuke… ...Llevas un jodido vestido de tía.

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo se echa a reír a pleno pulmón, a su exagerada manera, incluso con lágrimas cayéndole por los ojos. Quizás iban a ser lágrimas de otra cosa, pero de momento, han de ser de risa. Y es que Manosuke siempre está ahí para ser blanco de las burlas, se lo tiene merecido. Y más cuando todavía lleva la indumentaria que llevaba Maya.

—S-Souta, de verdad… Eres… Eres...—le comenta Yukiko, pero es inútil. Contagiada por las carcajadas de Souta, echa a reír también, pese a que intenta disimularlo.

—Vaya recibimiento...—protesta Manosuke, algo serio, aunque enseguida se le pasa.—Estás muy mono cuando sonríes, Souta. Aunque bueno, es normal, claro.—afirma, sonriendo.

De repente, parece que a Souta se le han pasado las ganas de risa, pues solo se le queda mirando, un ligero rubor tiñendo, para su desgracia, sus blancas mejillas. Solo le oye mascullar algo entre dientes, pero Yukiko deduce que si no empieza ella la conversación, nadie lo hará, porque la provocación de Manosuke y los insultos de Souta al respecto pueden durar eternamente.

—E-es increíble… ¡Realmente eres tú! Manosuke... —exclama la morena, en un principio de sonrisa estupefacta.—Al fin nos conocemos.

—Oh, eres tú… Souta me ha hablado bastante de ti, chiquilla… En sueños.—explica Manosuke, con una sonrisa algo perversa.

—¡Uooooooh!—chilla Yukiko, contentilla.—¡Es muy romántico!

—¡T-tú!—le grita Souta, mostrando sus dientes a la defensiva, pese a que ruborizado.

—Je. Me caes bien, chiquilla.—se conchaba el guardaespaldas, pasándole una mano por la cabeza a ella.

—¡Encantada de conocerte, Manosuke! Soy Yukiko.—se presenta, alegre.—¿Has visto, Souta? ¡Tendrías que aprender de él!

—¿Acaso quieres que sea un completo gilipollas? ¡Entonces, perfecto!—protesta el pelirrojo.

Haciendo caso omiso del pelirrojo, ambos sonriendo sin embargo a modo cómplice, Manosuke le da su manaza a Yukiko, por lo visto bastante alegre también, tal y como la morena, que la acepta gratamente.

—Mucho gusto, Yukiko. Hay que tener agallas para enfrentarse a Saru, parecías más asustadiza cuando le di la patada en el culo a ese viejo. Aunque claro, supongo que es porque se cayó de morros delante tuyo.

—¡Oh!—se sorprende ella.

—¿Fuiste tú, imbécil? ¿Es por tu culpa que Kazami estaba en el suelo y oía insultos cuando llegué de la celda de castigo?

A modo de provocativa respuesta, Manosuke hace una especie de torpe reverencia.

—De nada.—admite, con una sonrisa de 36 dientes.

—...Tch. Vaya retrasado.—se mofa Souta, sonriendo malvadamente.

Mientras tanto, Yukiko solamente aplaude el gesto. Y pese a que uno lo demuestre más que el otro, a ambos le parece que el primario acto de Manosuke ha sido de lo más justificado.

—Souta me pidió que te cubriera las espaldas, Yukiko. Y eso pensaba hacer. Todo por mi Saru… Y bueno, por ti, claro.—se jacta, orgulloso.

—...No sabes muy bien la magnitud de lo que acabas de decir, Manosuke. Si me escuchas, te voy a dar una buena razón para haber dicho eso, créeme. No te creas que te he llamado para decirte hola.

—¿Te "he" llamado? Souta, podrías haber dicho "nosotros". Admite que lo estabas deseando.—le pica Yukiko, inquisitivamente pícara.

El pelirrojo solo puede comenzar a sudar, dándose por aludido. Maldición.

—Oh, ¿No es una monada, Saru? Tú entiendes de esto, seguro que opinas que Yukiko es adorable, ¡Me encanta esta chica!—admite Manosuke, también algo malévolo.

—Y no es por nada, pero más te va a encantar cuando te diga quién es en realidad.—interviene Souta, tajante.

Manosuke puede comprobar que ni siquiera Souta está de humor para devolverle una burla. Esto debe de ir en serio.

—¿Que quién es? Pues es Yukiko, ¿No? Venga, no me acojones, ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga, Saru? Hey, Yukiko, ¿Me ayudas a…?

Manosuke se gira en busca de la morena con una sonrisilla bromista, pero al ver que incluso ella se ha quedado más seria que de costumbre cuando Souta lo ha mencionado, no puede hacer más que quedarse de pasta de moniato.

—¿Tú también? Joder, ¿Qué pasa? Estáis los dos iguales…

—...No creo que eso sea solo por el incómodo silencio, sabes.

—Es todo tan complicado...—añade Yukiko, apartando ligeramente la mirada hacia arriba.

Incluso alguien como Manosuke puede comprobar, por las expresiones de ambos, que se trata de un asunto difícil, y como sabe que para Souta no suele haber nada difícil salvo que eso involucre sentimientos de algún tipo, ya puede deducir más o menos la magnitud de lo que están hablando. Por lo tanto, hasta Manosuke tiene que fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

—...Manosuke, esta es Yukiko. Mi hermana… Y la tuya.

En unos instantes, acompañando al ceño fruncido de Manosuke están sus ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión en los labios de estupefacción.

—¿P-pero qué diablos…?—masculla, producto de la sorpresa.

Primero clava su mirada en Souta, luego en Yukiko. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza, solemne.

—¿Te crees que es una broma? Pues no, poco tiene esto de broma.

—…¿Hermana? ¿...Pero de los dos, dices?

—Sí, así es.—asiente Yukiko.

—...Hostia, pero eso es imposible, ¿No?—farfulla el guardaespaldas, sin enterarse demasiado.

—La madre que te parió...—bufa Souta, tachándole de ignorante.—Aunque bueno, ahora que lo digo… Por ahí van los tiros, más o menos.

—Pero joder, ¿De qué cojones me estáis hablando? Si me lo explicáis, a lo mejor pillo algo. Si me dijeráis que es hermana de uno, pues aún, ¡Pero cómo que de los dos! Vamos, no me jodáis, de toda la vida eso es imposible.

—...Parece que cuando decías que no era muy listo lo decías en serio, Souta.—le comenta Yukiko, por lo bajini.

—Si lo quieres decir así… Yo prefiero decir que es un completo gilipollas.—se ríe Souta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin embargo, antes de que Manosuke siga diciendo que no lo entiende a su más puro estilo grosero, deciden tomar la iniciativa de explicárselo. Le ponen en antecedentes, sobre todo Souta, de lo que ha ido descubriendo en los últimos días, en especial a Jade Erz, su madre. Por supuesto, el guardaespaldas no la recordaba ni lo más mínimo, pero Souta le cuenta toda la historia: sobre las madres de ambos, también sobre Paul Holic, el adulterio fruto del cual nació Yukiko, la muerte de su madre… Todo.

—Me cagüen la puta...—blasfema Manosuke, apropiadamente a cuadros.—¡No tenía ni puta idea de nada de eso!

—Vaya, no me digas. Me sorprende muchísimo que no tengas ni idea de algo.—ironiza Souta, algo molesto, quizás al volver a recordar todo eso.—Pues esa es la verdad. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, idiota?

—En realidad, somos medio hermanos. Es por eso. Souta lo leyó todo en una carta que el cafre de Kazami tenía en su celda, y hace relativamente poco me lo contó a mí. ...Espera… Es posible que…

—¿Qué?—inquieren ambos, mirándola.

—Mira, Manosuke.—le llama la atención la morena, mostrándole el collar de los abalorios y el caballo.—Este collar me lo hicisteis Souta y tú cuando teníais seis años… Antes de caer en amnesia. ¿Te resulta familiar?

Elguardaespaldas fija su atónita mirada en el colgante, que reconoce como su pieza predilecta de su preciado ajedrez. Al mirar la base, distingue esa M de Manosuke que hay gravada en ella, cosa que le hace venir una punzada a la cabeza.

—¡J-joder! ¡M-mi cabeza!

—¿Ha estallado la última neurona que te quedaba, eh?—le pincha Souta, malicioso.

—Muy gracioso, Souta. Está recordando algo… A mí me ha pasado lo mismo antes.

—S-sí… Ese collar… Joder, es que es chungo de retener la imagen… Pero sí, sí, me suena…

"Tengo una idea mejor. Podemos hacerle un collar a tu hermanita, Manosuke. Haremos una cadenita con esto que me ha dado mi mamá, y tú le harás el colgante con… Con una pieza de ajedrez, por ejemplo. Como te gusta mucho, así tu hermana sabrá que se lo has hecho tú." La voz del pequeño Souta resuena también en su cabeza.

—¡Eh! Ostras, sí que lo estoy viendo. Yo tuve esta cosa en las manos… El collar. ¿H-hermanita? Joder, joder, joder...—chilla el guardaespaldas, sujetándose la cabeza.

—Pues claro, zopenco, si te lo estoy diciendo… Esa "hermanita" es Yukiko, ¿Necesitas un croquis?

—Y ahora veo… Estoy viendo… Es una mujer...Rubia, vestida de negro…

—Esa es tu madre. Ahora, yo también la recuerdo...—añade Souta, algo más serio.

—Sí, creo que sí… Ah, joder… Y lleva… Lleva un bebé en brazos…

Parece que, por fin, Manosuke empieza a comprender por sí mismo. Interrumpe sus cavilaciones, aparentemente atando cabos, y de repente sigue a Yukiko con la vista.

—¿Esa...Esa eras tú?

Con aparente alivio porque Manosuke lo haya entendido y con una media sonrisa, Yukiko asiente con la cabeza.

—¡Hostia! Esa niña era mi hermana… ¡Y esa niña eras tú, Yukiko!—repite, más seguro de sí mismo.

—Sí, esa era yo. Tú también eres mi hermano, como Souta. Y ahora ya lo sé.

—Claro, yo también estaba ahí. Pero tampoco tenía ni idea de que era mi hermana entonces. Tuvieron que pasar catorce años para que me enterara. Y en tu caso, como eres un imbécil, podrían haber pasado otros catorce y seguirías sin pillarlo.

—Tranquilo, Saru, no te enfades, no todos somos tan listos como tú. El caso es que lo he pillado. Y ¡Joder, tengo una hermanita!—exclama, con una enorme sonrisa ligeramente al estilo malvado, aunque no intente dar a entender tal cosa.

—Y yo tengo otro hermanito, je.—anuncia Yukiko, alegre.—Me alegro de haberte podido conocer, Manosuke… Hermanito.

Con una gran sonrisa ambos, Manosuke le desordena el pelo a la morena mientras ella protesta, divertida, hasta que al final acaban dándose un abrazo.

—Je, je, Yukiko, hermanita pequeñaja…

—¡Eres tú que eres enorme, Manosuke!—le dice, con un ojo cerrado a causa del abrazo.—Y ahora, para celebrarlo…

Yukiko se separa del abrazo y da la vuelta al lado de Manosuke mientras este no se mueve. Cuando llega a su espalda, se aúpa y le coge del cuello, Manosuke sujetándola con las manos rápidamente para que no se caiga. Tanto Souta como el propio Manosuke van a preguntarle qué hace, pero ella misma se adelanta.

—¡Arre, caballito, arre! ¡Souta es el monito, y tú el caballito! Vamos, muévete, arre.—chilla la morena, con gracia.

Inmediatamente, Manosuke adopta una cara de circunstancias que hace que Souta, además de por la escena, se parta de risa.

—Mira, Manosuke, ¿No es adorable?—se mofa Souta, con una risa estrepitosa.

—Pues sí, listillo, soy mucho más adorable que tú, hm.—se pica ella, sacándole la lengua a su hermano pelirrojo.

Inmediatamente, Manosuke la mira desde abajo, aparentemente de broma aunque no exactamente del todo.

—¡Eh, eh, so, Manosuke! Sé lo que estás pensando. Tranquiiiiilo, sé de sobras que Souta es tuyo, ¿Vale?

El guardaespaldas la mira con aprobación mientras Souta se queda un poco confundido, a la par que un ligero rubor surge bajo sus ojos.

—Y-Yukiko, oye, no empecemos...—le susurra el pelirrojo, mosqueado porque conoce su reacción, y apartando la mirada.

Manosuke no puede evitarlo, pero ahora Yukiko se conchaba con él. Se aúpa para bajar de su espalda para quedarse mirando cómo el guardaespaldas se acerca a Souta, con una sonrisa y un brillo muy especial en los ojos.

—Oye, Souta… Que aunque me ponga muy contento por conocer a Yukiko… Eso no significa que no me ponga contento por volver a verte… Me encanta poder estar contigo.

—I-i-idiota...—tartamudea Souta, ruborizándose más todavía.

Siguiéndoles con la vista de cerca, Yukiko les mira, con una sonrisilla de admiración.

—Cuando te he dicho que eras adorable, lo he dicho muy en serio, sabes. Estás adorable ahora mismo…

—M-maldita sea… Manosuke...—reniega Souta, entre dientes, con una mueca que quizás empezó siendo de enfado, pero ahora se está deformando sin querer en una que demuestra resistencia, debilidad por algo. Seguramente por quien tiene delante.

Otro que también está haciendo un esfuerzo por contener sus instintos más primarios es Manosuke, que pronto termina por ceder un poco y acerca su cara a la de Souta, lo que incrementa el rubor en las mejillas de ambos. Los labios de ambos están muy cerca…

—Y-Yukiko… A-ayúdame, ¿Quieres?—balbucea Souta, sus mejillas tan rojas como su pelo.

El pelirrojo, que estaba buscando que su hermana hiciese algún comentario que bajara a Manosuke de las nubes (y, tal vez, a él también del mismo modo), solo recibe su simpática para todos excepto para él negación. Con una sonrisilla, niega con la cabeza.

—De eso nanay, Souta. Deja de resistirte y dale un besito, ¡Si lo estás deseando!—inquiere Yukiko, con una sonrisa.

Al verle tan ruborizado, la morena solo sonríe: aunque no lo admite, sabe que Manosuke es capaz de hacerle muy feliz, así que por eso no piensa impedirlo. Sin embargo, Souta no se lo toma tan bien como ella….

—A-ahora entiendo por qué vosotros dos también sois hermanos… ¡L-los dos sois unos traidores!

—¿Perdona?—pregunta la morena, exagerando.—La culpa es tuya, ¿Por qué no admites directamente lo que sientes?—protesta, autoritaria.—¡Además, aprovecho esto para decirte que eres un incestuoso, "Saru"!

—¡¿I-incestuoso?!—repite Souta, echando la cabeza para atrás, ojiplático.

—¡Sí! ¡Un incestuoso!—le recrimina, acercándose a él.—Hermanito, ¡Amas a mi otro hermanito! Eso, de toda la vida, creo yo, ¡Se ha llamado incesto!

—¡Aah! ¡Creo que no te importaba tanto cuando eras tú la que escribía obscenidades sobre nosotros dos!—contraataca Souta, muerto de la vergüenza.

—Encima que tengo que ver a mis dos hermanos besándose, ¡No admites que le quieres! ¡Tú sí que me sacas de quicio, Saru!

—¡Te he dicho que no me llames así, mocosa entrometida!

En el fondo, la morena solo lo ha dicho de broma, pero todo eso conlleva a una discusión entre los dos, puesto que Souta tardará en admitirlo, además de que está muy cortado por la vergüenza. Manosuke, con una sonrisa maliciosa, no puede evitar mirar la escena.

—¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes, cretino?!—le espeta Souta.—¡Todo es culpa tuya!

—Es que… Ahora, he podido fijarme en que Yukiko es muy parecida a ti, sabes. Ha salido a ti, tan mona como tú, ¿No lo ves? Yo voto porque la adoptemos.—propone Manosuke, riéndose.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo voto por eso también!—se ríe también la morena, más que nada, por mucho que sea broma, por cómo le está afectando a Souta, que se ruboriza todavía más.

—Pues ya está, asunto cerrado. Dame un besito para celebrarlo.

Souta ha pasado de estar rojo solamente por la vergüenza a estarlo además por la resignación mezclada con un poco de furia.

—¡¿Pero es que estáis mal de la cabeza, vosotros?!—grita, con vergüenza.

—Souta, tranquilízate, hermanito. Era una broma. Excepto la parte que soy adorable, claro.

—Y excepto lo del besito.—añade Manosuke, pícaro.

La morena intenta que Souta lo admita por fin, aunque los gestos estúpidos de Manosuke no es que le animen demasiado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Yukiko protesta para sí misma que a veces ha de lidiar con críos. Se dice a sí misma que el guardaespaldas le quiere, y cuando se trata de él, siente urgencia por darle un beso. Por otra parte, Souta también le quiere, ella lo sabe muy bien, pero es incapaz de admitirlo por las buenas. Por lo tanto, la solución es sencilla. Un poco a escondidas, Yukiko aprovecha la confusión para ponerse detrás de Souta y, a la mínima que calcula que hay posibilidad, le da un suave empujón que hace que los labios de ambos acaben sellados por un beso. "Ahora ya no hay quien les separe." piensa, animadamente. Solo para darse cuenta de que, con su pícaro gesto, ella también es un poco niña. Una cosa que los tres pueden llegar a tener en común.

Manosuke y Souta comparten un apasionado beso que ambos estaban deseando desde hace un buen rato, y ahora que ya lo han empezado, les costará parar, pues les está gustando lo indecible. Triunfante, la morena les mira, con una expresión risueña.

—Ya iba siendo hora.—declara, sonriente.

—...La directora de la peli de la otra vez ataca de nuevo, ¿Eh, Yukiko?—le inquiere Manosuke, eufórico.

—¡Sí! Y, ejem, en compensación, espero que me protejas de tu amado a continuación.—masculla, inocentona.

—...N-no estoy molesto, Yukiko.—le responde Souta, con una de sus sonrisillas inocentes.

—Así me gusta, Souta. Tienes que admitir las cosas, solo quería ayudarte… Así que no me tienes que zurrar ni nada…

—No, ¿Cómo iba a hacerte eso? Ven que te dé un besito, hermanita… Con las babas de Manosuke, claro.—le propone, volviéndose malicioso al final de la frase.

—¡Ostras!—se alarma Yukiko, poniendo pies en polvorosa.—¡E-eso no, por favor! ¡T-ten piedad! ¡Me contagiarás su estupidez!

—¿...Has visto, Manosuke? Incluso antes de que la adoptáramos, la he educado muy bien.—declara Souta, articulando un gesto perverso.

Incluso aunque todo eso no es más que otra de las burlas del pelirrojo hacia él, Manosuke no puede evitar una sonora carcajada.

—Seh, ya lo veo. No necesitaba pruebas para saber que eres increíble.

—...C-cállate...—le espeta, ruborizándose un poco.

La respuesta del pelirrojo provoca que reciba una colleja por parte de cierta morena.

—¡A-au!

—Nada de protestar, Souta. Sé que tenéis mucho de qué hablar, así que me perderé un ratito con los animales, ¿De acuerdo? Pero nada de intentar evitar nada, ¿Me has oído?

—...Qué eres, ¿La apuntadora?

Nueva colleja, nueva protesta.

—¿Me has oído o no?—demanda, autoritaria.

—¡S-síii!

Yukiko hace una señal de aprobación a sí misma y se dispone a retirarse a una esquina de la celda, pero antes se detiene otro momento y fulmina a su otro hermano con la mirada.

—Y tú, Manosuke, que te quede esto claro. He dicho hablar, y solo hablar, ¿Clarito? Te estaré vigilando.—le "amenaza" con seguridad, pese a que Manosuke le saca bastante estatura.

Con otro gesto amenazante, ahora sí, se retira de la escena, provocando que Souta, se encoja tímidamente de hombros y Manosuke se eche a reír como un loco.


	41. Capítulo 40

—Souta… Te he echado de menos. No sabes cuánto.

—...Algo me imagino. Eres tan previsible… Al menos, para mí.

—No me sorprende nada. Por eso siempre me ganas al ajedrez. Y me encanta eso de ti.—admite, con una sonrisa enorme.

—Je. Cierto. ...Aunque no soy invencible, tampoco. Yukiko me ganó un día.

—Ah, sí… Me lo dijiste. Todavía me cuesta creer que alguien te ganase, Saru…

—Así que lo de lo de hablar en sueños era más que una fantasía…

—Síiii… "Hablar"...—susurra Yukiko, maliciosa, desde su retiro.

—¡T-tú calla!—le masculla el pelirrojo, ruborizado.

La morena se disculpa, solemne, con un gesto de manos. Alzando una ceja, Souta comprueba que se ha puesto a jugar con los animales. Tasuke está en su falda, Kuro sentado cerca de ella, e incluso Caxap se deja acariciar por ella, en sus brazos, perezosa.

—Seh, parece que sí.—ríe Manosuke, más que nada por el comentario de la morena.—Yukiko es una chiquilla especial, ¿Eh?

—Di lo que quieras, pero… Mírala. Lleva un gato negro con ella. Eso demuestra que a veces es una bruja.—la pica Souta, malvado, sabiendo que, por supuesto, ella le está escuchando.

Cuando ella le saca la lengua desde su asiento, el pelirrojo le devuelve el gesto, acusándola un poco de "cotilla". Sin embargo, e imitando un poco el carácter de la gata, lo recibe con indiferencia, demostrando con un movimiento de ojos que no piensa irse de ahí.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, supongo que la conoces mejor que yo.—concede Manosuke, risueño.—Pero ahora mismo, rodeada de tanto bicho, morena y de piel blanca, la veo más bien como Blancanieves.—se ríe, asegurándose también de que la chica le escuche. —¡Aaaah, qué cuqui!—declara, desde su posición.—¿Has visto, Souta? ¡Para Manosuke, soy una princesa!—contraataca, con un gesto cómico de soberbia.

—Tú lo has dicho. "Para Manosuke." Y ya sabes que como es tonto, puede decir justamente lo contrario, así que un elogio de este ceporro, deberías considerarlo un insulto.—opina el pelirrojo, riéndose a todo volumen.

Mientras Souta se ríe sin parar y Manosuke aparta un poco la mirada, al ser lo mismo de siempre,Yukiko torna su expresión lastimera, con cara de cachorrito, haciendo broma también.

—¿M-Manosuke…? ¿Hermanito…? N-no me estás insultando, ¿No?—protesta, con un puchero infantil en broma mientras cierra los puños como si se fuese a limpiar las lágrimas.

—Hostia, Yukiko, ahora entiendo por qué sacas de quicio a Souta a veces.

—¡¿L-le estás dando la razón…?! ¡Y-yo creía que éramos aliados, hermanito Manosuke…!—lloriquea, tapándose las orejas, como haría Souta.

—No he dicho eso, preciosa. Aunque, para mí, no eres ninguna princesa, sabes.—le dice a su hermana, articulando una media sonrisa.

La intervención de Manosuke no puede evitar que Yukiko articule una mueca de sorpresa, que no se adopta en la cara de Souta. Tal y como el pelirrojo conoce más a Yukiko que Manosuke, también conoce bien al guardaespaldas, y además habiendo salido a colación el asunto del ajedrez, sabe lo que en realidad le está queriendo decir a la hermana de ambos.

—¿E-entonces…?

—Je. No eres una princesa, porque no hay princesas en el ajedrez. ¿No es cierto, Tontosuke?

—Eso mismo, Saru, veo que me conoces muy bien.—haciendo un paréntesis, le dedica una tosca sonrisa al pelirrojo que en realidad está llena de ternura.

—¿Hum…?

—Yukiko, hermanita. Así como yo soy el caballo, y Souta es mi rey… Tú eres mi reina.—revela, contento.

Y al parecer, ha logrado contagiárselo a Yukiko también.

—¡Hala! ¡M-me gusta eso!—admite, sonriendo ampliamente.—¡Jo, el mote de Souta te va que ni pintado, Tontosuke! ¡M-me has asustado!

"Tontosuke" le acaricia la cabeza a su hermana, sorprendentemente en alguien como él pasándole por alto la broma con su nombre… Al igual que a Souta también se la perdona.

—Je, je… Mi reina es más maja...—declara, con una sonrisa atravesándole la cara.—Hey, Saru, ¿No es adorable nuestra nenita?

—Sabes que es nuestra hermana y no nuestra hija, ¿Verdad? Porque de ti, lo dudo mucho.

—Vale, lo admito. Mi nene eres tú, Saru.—le confiesa Manosuke.

Tímidamente, pese a que intenta conservar la seriedad, Souta cierra los ojos con suavidad mientras se ruboriza discretamente.

—M-Manosuke...—susurra, sonrojado.

—Cuando antes te decía que te he echado de menos, lo he dicho muy en serio, sabes. Verte en sueños es solo comparable a tener tu preciosa cara delante de mí.

Admitirlo le costará, pero los piropos de Manosuke hacen mella en él, y la sensación que le producen es de su agrado. Nota una calidez tan contraria al frío que detesta y que siempre ha tenido de la que no quiere librarse nunca.

Por primera vez desde mucho, quizá demasiado, tiene algún sentimiento agradable. Siempre ha sentido cosas malas: odio, desprecio, rencor, ira, poblaban todos los recovecos de su corazón sin prácticamente excepción. Sin embargo, ya está harto. Se supone que ahora ya se ha vengado de todo lo que un día le arruinó la vida, ahora ya está libre metafóricamente. Ya no necesita nada de eso. Y en su lugar, podría hacer lugar para la tan ansiada calidez en su corazón. Poco a poco, esa era la idea. Se ha esforzado mucho, ha puesto de su parte. No necesita ni quiere más daño que el que la vida le ha hecho ya. Se acabó la desconfianza, el odio. Ahora toca confiar… Y amar…

—Te quiero mucho, Souta.

...Quizá tanto como Manosuke le ama a él.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo todavía más intenso del que ya imperaba. Por norma, el calor le parece agradable, y el que se ha apoderado de sus mejillas no puede ser una excepción. ¿A qué se debe? Demasiado acostumbrado a no admitirlo, tiene el acto reflejo de negarlo para sí mismo, sin embargo decide ser fuerte, como siempre lo ha sido, y mirar más allá de lo que intenta hacer creer, cosa que ya no le hace falta. Ya no necesita aparentar, ocultar o protegerse de nada ni de nadie. Si eso es cierto, ya no necesita odiar a Manosuke, ni guardarle rencor por lo que pasó. De ese modo, solo le queda algo que antes quedaba eclipsado por todos los sentimientos ahora innecesarios. "Entonces, ¿El amor es algo cálido?"

A lo mejor resulta que cierta persona sí que tiene algo relacionado con la brujería, pues de repente el pelirrojo nota cómo alguien le coge de la mano. Pillado por sorpresa, se gira un poco, para ver cómo Yukiko se ha levantado de su asiento y le coge la mano, sonriente, sonrisa que le hace pensar que ella, de algún modo, tiene una idea de lo que está pensando.

—Vamos, Souta, tú puedes. No tengas miedo, no pasa nada. Puedes decir lo que sientes, nadie te herirá ya.—le encoraja la morena, mirándole a los ojos.

Al cruzar su mirada con la de Yukiko, nadie menos que su propia hermana, siente que hay alguien que le augura una protección que antes tenía que buscarse solo. Eso essinónimo de confiar en alguien. Confía en Yukiko, nota que estará allí apoyándole siempre, porque la confianza establecida entre ambos es recíproca. De alguna manera, el conocimiento previo de esto le da el valor para levantar la mirada, y echar un vistazo a lo que le depara, hacia su futuro, hacia delante. En este momento, no obstante, lo que tiene delante es a Manosuke. Alguien a quien aprecia muchísimo. Ahora, no necesita negarlo ni negárselo. Ni a sí mismo… Ni a Manosuke. Ni a nadie.

El domador cierra momentáneamente los ojos, da una profunda bocanada de aire y, algo nervioso, decide dar un gran paso importante en su vida lejos de lo malo: admitir cómo se siente, y lo que siente.

—Manosuke… Yo… Yo también te quiero.

El anuncio del pelirrojo hace feliz a mucha gente. Para empezar, obviamente, a Manosuke, cuya euforia ha aumentado a niveles estratosféricos. Por otro lado, Yukiko se alegra enormemente que haya dado un paso tan importante para él, para poder vivir por fin en paz consigo mismo. Y además, cosa que no se esperaba demasiado… Le hace feliz a él mismo. Por raro que le parezca, la cálida paz que de repente ha notado en su interior, si más no le pone un poco nervioso al ser algo relativamente nuevo, no le resulta para nada desagradable. Después de mucho tiempo, ha sido sincero, incluso con sí mismo. Era algo que tenía, si no prácticamente, olvidado.

Como única respuesta, y sin que Souta sea plenamente consciente de ello, Yukiko toma también la mano de Manosuke y hace que las de ambos se encuentren, en un gesto muy tierno. Nota cómo el guardaespaldas le coge de la mano con suavidad, con miramientos, con mimo. Esta vez, también siente calor. En su mano, y en su corazón. ...No es precisamente horrible.

Otra cosa que no es tan repulsiva como otrora hubiese creído es el abrazo que Manosuke le regala a continuación. Pese a que está deseándolo, trata de ser gentil con su delicado Souta, para que no se asuste, para que no le pille por sorpresa, pero le abraza. También se siente cálido. En unos instantes, se adapta a la sensación, hasta el momento prácticamente desconocida para él, llegando a la conclusión de que no manifiesta aversión, y corresponde a dicho abrazo.

A ninguno de los dos les importaría, realmente, estar fundidos en ese abrazo por el resto de los días, sin embargo se deshace, aunque no por ello Manosuke piensa irse más lejos. Tampoco Souta, ahora. Las miradas de ambos se cruzan, sus ojos irradiando una sensación de gran felicidad muy especial, mejor que nunca, seguramente. Manosuke, por su parte, lleva un gran rato sonriendo, desde que ha divisado a Souta, como de costumbre. El pelirrojo, siempre algo más introvertido, no ha mudado demasiado su expresión tirando a seria. Ahora, sin embargo, es otro cantar. Después de los anteriores instantes de revelaciones, y su reacción, dentro de lo que cabe, positiva, sumado al hecho de tener a Manosuke sonriente delante, articula una sonrisa cada vez mayor, sonrisa que demuestra que está alegre y, por consiguiente, hace feliz aManosuke. Por vez primera desde que recuerda, no articula una falsa sonrisa llena de ocultas intenciones. Esta vez, siente el más puro, llano y cálido deseo de sonreír, así que lo hace. Después de todo, no tiene nada que temer. No ahora.

Por otra parte, alguien que también está sonriendo ampliamente decide intervenir, también alegre. Y es que si sus hermanos son felices, Yukiko es feliz también.

—Y yo os declaro marido y marido.—anuncia, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

De pronto, ambos dejan de fijarse en el otro para centrar sus atenciones en Yukiko, quien se ha tomado muy en serio su papel de casamentera, siguiéndolo a rajatabla. Sin quererlo, mejor dicho, sin poder evitarlo, Manosuke estalla en risas para sí mismo, mientras que Souta se encoge de hombros, más tímido, pero no ha dejado de sonreír.

—Qué cosas tienes, Yukiko...—susurra Souta, ruborizado.

—Je… Si es que te aprecio tanto a ti también, reinecilla entrometida...—bromea Manosuke, despeinándola.

Y para dar el final clásico a la improvisada "ceremonia", Manosuke da un paso adelante, entrecerrando los ojos, para el beso definitivo. Sin embargo, es interrumpido.

—¡Ejem, ejem!—tose Yukiko, con sorna, y desafiándolo con la mirada.

—¿Y..Y ahora qué…?—tartamudea Souta, pillándole eso por sorpresa.

—He dicho que ibais a hablar en el más puro y estricto sentido de la palabra , así que los labios para hablar, guapos.—les impone, mandona a su peculiar estilo.

—¿Q-Qué…? J-joder, Yukiko, no me jodas...—masculla Manosuke, renegando.

—¡Es broma! ...Pero quería decirlo yo… Ya sabes, para continuar con lo que se suele decir...—se excusa, infantil.

Y como muchas otras cosas, los dos no pueden evitar un bufido de resignación.

—Porfa… Porfaaa...—insiste, suplicante, poniendo ojitos tiernos.

—Tch. Esta hermanita nuestra...—se dice Souta, sacudiendo paulatinamente la cabeza.

—Anda, vale.—concede Manosuke.—Pero rapidito, ¿Eh?—añade, más serio de repente

—¡Sí! Esto va a ser genial...—exclama para sí misma.

Y tomándoselo como un momento cálidamente serio, Yukiko carraspea y, con una alegre sonrisa, extiende los brazos como si fuese maestra de ceremonias.

—Podéis besaros.—concede, animada.

Y evidentemente, nadie va a ponerse en contra de Yukiko, especialmente porque lo estaban deseando desde hace un buen rato. Esta vez sin ningún carraspeo de interrupción, Manosuke no tarda nada en adelantarse y, con otro abrazo similar al anterior, posa suavemente sus labios sobre los de Souta, fundiéndose ambos en un, por supuesto, cálido beso, uno muy especial. Esta vez, aunque ruborizado, Souta ya no se encuentra nervioso. No tiene la sensación de vulnerabilidad coexistiendo en su mente, todo eso se acabó, ahora solo queda lo bueno, como el amor que siente por Manosuke. Y él mismo llega a la conclusión que darse un beso solamente con amor es muchomejor que tener que sufrir simultáneamente la sensación de estar expuesto al peligro por este mero hecho. Si el sabor de la felicidad es el mismo que el de los labios de Manosuke, no quiere dejar de besarle nunca.

Con los dedos enredados en su pelo largo, Manosuke también desearía que algo tan maravilloso como besar a su querido Souta no tuviese fin, no como su vida. Sin embargo, si en realidad está muerto, ¿Por qué su amor por Souta no ha muerto con él? Puede estar muerto y enterrado, pero no así lo estará su amor, que siempre estará vivo y hará que él mismo siga vivo en el corazón de Souta. El solo hecho de pensarlo, sumado a la maravillosa sensación que le proporciona el estarle besando, es razón más que suficiente para que Manosuke haya podido morirse completamente en paz.

Pero maldita sea, por muy muerto que esté realmente, se está comunicando con el mundo de los vivos, a través de un vivo, y los vivos necesitan aire. Por lo tanto, Manosuke no tiene más remedio que interrumpir tan magnífico ósculo para poder respirar. Sin embargo… Cuando al separarse puede contemplar el precioso rostro de Souta, ruborizado y cálidamente sonriente frente a él, así como puede leer el brillo de la felicidad en sus ojos, su euforia no cesa ni un ápice. Verle feliz es la mayor alegría que podrían darle.

Yukiko no aparta la vista de ambos, y se pone muy contenta también al verles tan felices, ya libres de cualquier mal recuerdo o sentimiento, y sin nada que temer. Por consiguiente, la morena inicia un alegre aplauso para celebrar el momento.

—¡Bravo!—exclama, emocionada, sin dejar de aplaudir.—¡He casado a mis hermanitos!

—...Hey, Yukiko, aprecio tu entusiasmo, pero yo que tú no iría contando eso por ahí...—se ríe Souta, aminorando incluso sus facciones maquiavélicas al reírse con sorna.

—Jo, ¿Por qué no? Esto ha sido como una boda, ahora estáis casados… Ahora estáis juntos, y felices. ¿A que sí?

En el fondo, no necesita preguntarlo. Los brillantes ojos de los dos irradian emoción positiva y alegría desbordante en gran medida. Y por lo visto, es contagioso.

—Je, pues claro que sí, peque.—le asegura Manosuke, la mar de contento, con otro de los apodos por los que se refiere a ella.—Yo no podría ser más feliz.

—...Yo tampoco. Aunque mi zopenco "marido" sea un rematado imbécil… ...Le quiero.—anuncia Souta, todavía sorprendiéndose un poco de sus palabras… Pero no en el mal sentido.

Al oír a Souta, precisamente, articulando tales palabras, Yukiko no puede por menos que quedarse algo atónita. Quién le iba a decir que, después de estarlo negando con tanto ahínco, ahora lo admitiría con una radiante sonrisa. Definitivamente, ahora Souta es feliz. Ella le ve muy feliz. No puede salir de su asombro… Ni de su alegría.

Esta vez, es el pelirrojo el que da un paso al frente para abrazar a Manosuke, quien por supuesto exagera al creer que ha tardado una milésima de segundo en corresponderle. . Con sumo cuidado y ternura, acaricia la cabeza de Souta, así como sus sedosos y largos cabellos rojos, que ahora reposa, para su más completo regocijo, en su hombro, y no le importaría que fuese así para siempre. Abrazando a Manosuke, Souta no deja de sonreír humildemente ni un solo segundo. A su lado, se siente en paz. Se siente feliz. Se siente bien. Al cabo de unos instantes, interrumpen el abrazo, pero para mejorarlo, pues Manosuke desliza su ruda pero tierna mano sobre la blanca mejilla de Souta, que como por arte de magia se torna rosada por el rubor. Pese a que su naturaleza tímida, le hace cerrar los ojos, en un momento el pelirrojo los abre para volver a mirar a Manosuke con afecto, y decirle sin hablar que le hace muy feliz el estar bien con él.

—Manosuke… Souta… Os veo muy felices a los dos. Eso es... E-eso…

A la morena se le quiebra la voz, así como su amplia sonrisa empieza a temblar de la emoción. Pronto, y sin irse su sonrisa, lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas.

—¡E-Es tan bonito…! ¡Yo…! ¡Con todo lo que habéis sufrido, os veo tan felices! ¡Souta, Manosuke…! ¡Me pone muy contenta que os queráis tanto!—solloza, intentando secarse las lágrimas sin resultado, emocionada.

Al ver a su hermana llorar de alegría por ellos, no pueden hacer menos que enternecerse. Por fin puede llorar por algo que no sea desagradable. Lo mismo que les pasa a ellos.

—Yukiko...—la llama Souta, con una sonrisa inocente.

—¡Es que…! ¡Os habéis dicho que os queréis, y yo estaba aquí para verlo…!—exclama con la voz rota, completamente emocionada y cegada por las lágrimas.

—Oy, oy, oy, Yukiko, hermanita… Mi reina... —trata de consolarla Manosuke, afable, aunque no haya nada triste por lo que hacerlo.

Sin embargo, a ellos también les emociona encontrarla así, por lo que tardan poco en arrodillarse para ponerse a su altura y abrazarla a ella, mientras intentan ayudarla a secarse las lágrimas. Yukiko, por supuesto, les recibe con afecto, riendo sobre sus sollozos, abrazándoles con cariño.

—Per...Perdón, me he emocionado...—afirma Yukiko, con restos de lagrimilla en los ojos, la cara sonrojada y la respiración agitada.

—Si no pasa nada, peque. Mírala, Saru, qué mona, lo contenta que se ha puesto por nosotros, porque nos queremos mucho…

—Ajá… No llores, Yukiko, si esto es algo alegre… Por fin.

—Ya… Ya lo sé. Si no puedo estar más contenta...—declara, con una risita.

—Y con razón. Yo no podría estar más contento… Quiero decir, ahora estoy "casado" con la persona a la que amo, y hasta tenemos una adorable hijita.—se mofa Manosuke, con una gran sonrisa con algo de sorna.

—De verdad, Manosuke, ¿No podrías regalarme un poco más de inteligencia por tu parte como regalo de bodas?—se burla Souta, en retorno.

—Pues no sé, pero a mí me gustaría haceros un regalito. Yo… ¡Os organizaré la luna de miel!—declara, pícara, con un guiño cómplice.

Está tan renovado en el buen sentido que a Souta ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de sentir una punzada de dolor al oír la palabra 'miel', que es algo dulce. No obstante, no por muy contentos que estén pueden evitar azorarse.

—Oh, hermanita, qué amable por tu parte… ...Miedo me das.—ironiza Souta, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisilla inquisitiva.

—¿Y a dónde, si puede saberse, tienes pensado llevarnos, preciosa?—inquiere Manosuke, cayendo picarescamente en su juego.

—Pueees...—susurra, inocentona.—¿Qué es lo más lejos a lo que podéis ir con un dólar y veinte centavos que encontré en un pantalón antiguo de Souta?—pregunta, con la mano tras la cabeza.

—...Pues de la cárcel al aeropuerto. Andando.—revela Souta, sarcástico.

—Je. Esta niña...—Manosuke ladea la cabeza, mientras se sujeta el cuello, riendo.—No importa, hermanita, ya sé que nos deseas lo mejor. Eres nuestra celestina oficial, y ya sé que sin tu bendición no hubiese podido tocar a mi Saru...—añade el guardaespaldas, también con sarcasmo.—Además… No necesito irme a ninguna parte mientras Souta esté a mi lado.

Ante la opinión de Manosuke, Souta se le queda mirando, de nuevo ruborizándose, mientras Yukiko suelta un chillido de admiración.

—Es tan hermoso...—suspira la morena, melodramatizando un poco.—Pero en serio, jo, quiero haceros un regalo…

—¿Podría ser algo no comprado con mi propio dinero que me has mangado descaradamente, doña celestina oficial?—cuestiona Souta, clavándole la mirada, con resignación.

Mientras la morena les saca la lengua, los otros dos ríen ante el comentario.

—Oh… Creo que ya lo tengo...—susurra Yukiko, para sí misma.

—¿Eh? ¿Decías algo, Yukiko?—demanda Manosuke, en el fondo curioso

—Ah, nada, nada, no me hagáis mucho caso...—se excusa, sonriendo.

Sin embargo, al menos Souta puede leer en sus ojos que ya tiene algo pensado… Aunque de momento, decide no insistir en el tema. De momento…

—Bueno, eso ahora da igual. Ahora lo que importa… ¡Es que estáis juntitos!—exclama Yukiko, dándoles a ambos un abrazo conjunto.

—¿Ya se te ha pasado la llorera?

—No… Sigo emocionada.—confiesa, sonriente.—Es que, por favor, ¡Hacéis taaan buena pareja! ¡Estáis preciosos! ...No sé si tanto como yo, pero…

—Tú sigue así, bonita, que a este paso te destituiré de tu papel de casamentera.

—¡...Souta, eso no lo digas ni en broma!—exagera la morena, como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón.—¡No podría renunciar a eso, no podría, no podría, no podría…!—chilla, imitando al pelirrojo.

—Ahora sí que te me has ganado, Yukiko, imitando a Saru. Te ves adorable, casi tanto como el Saru original.—interviene Manosuke, contentillo.

—Ya, ya lo sé.—bromea, sacando la lengua, divertida.

—...Además, te ves una chuleta, casi tanto como el Tontosuke original.—contraataca Souta.

Los dos aludidos se dedican una fugaz mirada que, aunque contenga la pequeña chispa de rivalidad burlona del momento, irradia todavía alegría.

—Eh, eh, ni se os ocurra pelearos, ¿Eh? Los recién casados tienen que estar alegres…

—Tranquila. No estaba pensando en nada de eso.—admite Souta, con una sonrisa.

—Yo menos.—corrobora Manosuke.

—Conque no, ¿Eh? Bien, muy bien… Me alegro.—sonríe la morena, triunfal.

Sus hermanos la imitan, todo porque no saben que todavía no ha terminado su frase.

—Aunque bueno, si no es el caso, no quiero ni imaginarme en qué estaréis pensando.

Sorpresas iniciales, rubores en las mejillas y caras de circunstancias inundan el lugar en un tiempo récord.

—Creo que te voy a pedir el mismo regalo de bodas que a este: ¡Q-que no seas tan payasa!—le recrimina Souta, protestando de un modo un poco inocentón.

Manosuke sigue un poco en trance, pero Yukiko no deja de reír para sus adentros.

—¡L-luego no digas que yo sueño obscenidades ni nada por el estilo!

—...Si yo no te he dicho nada de eso. Solo he dicho que no quería imaginarme en qué, pero no que fueran lascivias. Pero gracias por confirmármelo, hermanito.—Como de costumbre, y especialmente cuando el tema de Manosuke sale a colación, Yukiko se acaba de quedar con él.

El pelirrojo se da por aludido, primero ojiplático y luego cubriéndose las orejas y la cara para disimular un poco el rubor que le asola de repente. Manosuke observa la escena con ojo crítico, risueño.

—No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que estas escenitas son bastante frecuentes entre vosotros dos.

—Algunos días más que otros, ¿Por? Lo que pasa es que Souta piensa mucho en ti, Manosuke.—explica ella, cómplice.

Tenía una ligera idea por la frecuencia en que le ha visto en sueños, pero la noticia parece poner muy alegre a Manosuke, quien no puede evitar dirigir una mirada llena de estima a Souta. El susodicho se encoge de hombros con timidez, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se ha hecho tan grande que ni el cubrirse los ojos puede disimularlo. Yukiko lo nota perfectamente, y aunque sabe que ha dado en el clavo, se acerca a su hermano pelirrojo y se le queda mirando, inquisitiva.

—¿A que sí, Souta?—demanda, sabiendo la respuesta.

Cuando escucha a su hermana hablarle, Souta aparta suavemente sus manos de sus ojos, dejando más a la vista su rubor, y cruza su mirada con la de ella. Lee en su mirar que no quiere ninguna respuesta para conocer algo para sí misma, ya que ella lo sabe mejor que nadie. Lo que le gustaría es que lo admitiese, ya que ha dado tantos pasos importantes para poder vivir una vida pacífica. Y si ya ha admitido otras cosas, esto no puede ser ninguna excepción.

—...Mucho más de lo que nunca he admitido.—anuncia, articulando una sonrisilla.

Manosuke no contesta inmediatamente, aunque algo así incluso él lo comprende a la primera de escucharlo. Tarda apenas unos instantes en aproximarse a Souta y darle otro tierno abrazo, como nunca se cansará de hacer, por mucho que pasen meses, años, siglos… O a mejor vida.

—Yo igual, Saru, no sabes cuánto. Y no hace falta decir "desde que pasó aquello", incluso antes de eso, no había día ni momento en que no pensase en ti. Desde el principio, tú has sido la persona a la que más he querido siempre.

—¿...De verdad…?—pregunta, con un hilillo de voz, Souta.

En realidad, ya sabe la respuesta, o se la podría imaginar como cierta. Simplemente le ha gustado tanto que le diga algo así que quiere escucharlo de nuevo. El sentimiento de protección que le ha asolado le ha dejado muy tranquilamente feliz, en paz consigo mismo… Solo alguien tan especial para él como Manosuke podría hacerle sentir así.

—Souta… Pues claro que sí.—asegura, tomándole de las manos.—Tú has sido lo más importante que he tenido siempre. No había momento en el que no estuvieses pensando en ti, porque te quería mucho. Y todavía te sigo queriendo.

La que manifiesta más abiertamente la sensación conmovedora que ha sentido al escuchar a Manosuke es Yukiko, que se ha puesto muy contenta. Souta de momento no dice nada, pero evidentemente también se ha alegrado mucho.

—No lo dudes ni un momento, Souta. Te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre lo haré. No necesitabas preguntármelo.

—...Tch. Manosuke, estás más ciego que yo antes, ¿No?—interviene la morena, con los brazos en jarra.—¿Es que no ves que Souta ya lo sabía de sobras, que solo quería oírte decirlo?

—...V-vaya, me has calado.—comenta Souta, con un gesto tímido.

—¿En...En serio?—pregunta Manosuke, algo desconcentrado.

El asenso de ambos, el de Yukiko determinante y el de Souta algo más tímido, provocan que Manosuke reniegue al principio, pero solo al principio.

—...J-joder, un poco tonto sí que soy, hostia.—se dice a sí mismo.—Pero… Ay, Souta, es que eres tan adorable... —le adula, acariciándole la mejilla con suma ternura.

—Que sí, que sí, "Saru, eres muy mono", "Saru, te quiero", Saru esto, Saru lo otro… ¡Déjate de remilgos, hermanito Manosuke, y dale un besi…!

Las elucubraciones de la morena deben quedar a mitad, porque cuando ella misma quiere ver cómo se está tomando Manosuke sus consejos, comprueba que ya los ha seguido incluso antes de que acabe: los dos enamorados ya se están dando otro apasionado beso con abrazo incluido cuando Yukiko levanta la mirada.

—...Bueno, está bien que toméis la iniciativa. V-vaya...—se dice a sí misma, algo ojiplática al evaluar la pasión por la cual se están dejando llevar.—E-en fin… Os dejo a lo vuestro, supongo…

Pese a que intenta mantenerse callada y apartar un poco la mirada, no puede evitar echar un fugaz vistacillo de vez en cuando, superándole el amor que se demuestran, así como la brusquedad que también dejan ver de vez en cuando.

—Jolín, podríais coger aire de vez en cuando… Y vaya babosos, os vais a quedar sin saliva… ¡Eh! ¡Tierra llamando a Manosuke y a Souta! ¡Yo…!

Sin dejar de besarse, cada uno alarga una mano hacia Yukiko para taparle la boca, que protesta con la mirada misma. Esta vez, la directora de la peli deberá guardarse sus notas para ella.

Pero a pesar de tanta pasión y de haber acallado a Yukiko, tienen que admitir que estaba en lo cierto. Necesitan respirar, al menos si quieren que haya besos posteriores.

—…¿Qué, Manosuke? ¿Crees que ya podemos dejarla hablar?

—Venga, va.

Poniéndose de acuerdo, liberan sus manos de la boca de su hermana, quien seguramente se estaba planteando morderles para que la soltaran.

—Supongo que habréis entendido porque quiero que tengáis luna de miel, ¿No? Creo que estas imágenes no son muy recomendables para mí.—bromea, con guasa.

—Y espero que hayas entendido que tampoco está bien abrir tu bocaza mientras nos estamos besando, sabes.

—¿Por qué, acaso os corto el rollo? Si soy vuestra mayor fan.—afirma, levantando sus pulgares en señal de aprobación.

—Y me parece muy bien, preciosa, pero en los momentos así, Souta es solo mío, ¿estamos?—la desafía Manosuke, aunque sonriente.—Así que no pienso compartir su atención contigo, hermanita.

—¡Ostras, que este me pega!—se burla Yukiko, como poniéndose a cubierto.—¡Un enroque en la vida real!

—Je… "Ataque de celos"... Es cierto.—recuerda Souta, encogiéndose de hombros mientras suelta una risita.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estáis hablando?—inquiere Manosuke, desviando la mirada.

—Es porque eres celosillo, hermanito.—le reta Yukiko, con un guiño.—No te preocupes, caballo, no necesitas saltar, no pienso poner a tu rey en jaque ni nada por el estilo.

Al recordar esos términos ajedrecísticos que él mismo suele incorporar a su lenguaje, Manosuke no puede por menos que esbozar una progresiva sonrisa.

—Me rindo. No puedo, no puedo. Adoro a esta chica.—declara, la mar de contento.

Manosuke atrapa a su hermana pequeña en un gran abrazo abrumador, que pese a que su hermano es mucho más grande que ella, Yukiko recibe con sorna, empezando a reírse.

—Estupendo, lo que me faltaba. Que cada vez se parezca más a ti.—bufa Souta, sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión burlona.

—¡Souta! ¡No sabía que tú también eras celosillo!—bromea Yukiko, todavía entre los brazos de Manosuke.

—¿Q-qué? N-no, yo no he dicho eso…—protesta, cubriéndose las orejas.

—No seas tímido, Saru. Son amores distintos, y en ese aspecto, por muy mona que sea, Yukiko no compite contigo, por lo que no te mosquees.—le menciona Manosuke.—Anda, ven aquí. Únete al abrazo.

—...De verdad, sois los dos unos petardos.—comenta Souta, algo serio. Repentinamente, su seriedad se transforma en una gran sonrisa.—¡H-hacedme sitio!

Dicho esto, se acerca rápidamente a ellos, y rodea sus brazos alrededor de Yukiko, que queda en medio, más contenta que unas pascuas. Todo el mundo se está riendo, y al notar el ambiente tan animado, pronto los animales se hacen también partícipes de la alegría reinante en la celda especial, que recibe su nombre por alguna razón.

—Hermanitos petardos, ¡Os quiero mucho!—exclama Yukiko, animada.

—Mírala qué mona, lo contenta que está. Hemos de ser buenos padres con ella, ¿Eh, Saru?

—Mi amor, no somos sus padres, admítelo de una vez, cansino.—le ataca, con un tono dulzón y una expresión inocentona que dirían todo lo contrario.

—No importa, puedo ser mi propia tía, no me importa si por eso os decís cosas preciosas.—asegura Yukiko, infantil.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi reina, eso pasará siempre, dan igual las circunstancias.—le responde Manosuke, provocando regocijo en ella.

—Además, ¿Para qué quieres tantos padres? ¿No es mejor tener un padre y dos hermanos para diversificar un poquito?

—Hm… Bueno, tienes razón...—lo sopesa Yukiko.

—Hey, Saru, te quiero mucho, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo en eso.—le refuta Manosuke, de repente poniéndose a la defensiva.—No pienso dejar que ese hijo de la gran puta se vuelva a acercar a mi hermanita, ¿Estamos? ¡Le vuelvo a patear el culo si hace falta, pero después de que la abandonase así, no es su viejo ni es nada!

—¿C-cómo…?—se sorprende Yukiko al principio.

El pelirrojo comprende lo que quiere decir Manosuke, puesto que está cometiendo el error de interpretar que es Kazami a quien él se refería.

—Vale, ya entiendo. No, Manosuke, no hablaba de ese. Nunca he creído que ese sea su verdadero padre, ni permitiría que volviera a acercarse a ella. Yo hablaba… Del que alguna vez se ha comportado como un padre para ella.—explica Souta, de repente melancólico.

—¿Eh?—se sorprende Manosuke, que no acaba de comprender del todo.

—Souta...—susurra la morena, bajando la cabeza con pesar. Ella también ha comprendido a lo que se refiere su hermano pelirrojo.

—Eh, ¿Qué os pasa a los dos? Souta, Yukiko… ¿Por qué os habéis puesto tan depres de repente?

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pueda responderle, una vocecilla que se acerca por el pasillo interrumpe su conversación.

—¡Maya, la mística! ¿Dónde está, Maya, la mística? ¡Ya está todo arreglado!


	42. Capítulo 41

Junto con el doctor Kokoro, que también ha regresado de su tarea, hay una niña pequeña de alrededor de diez años, con una indumentaria parecida a la que llevaba Maya con un colgante de distinto color, cabellos castaño claro recogidos en una original coleta doble y ojos simpáticos y marrones.

—Vaya, doctor Kokoro, ya ha llegado.—le saluda Souta.—¿Quién es esa niña?

—Sí, ya está todo solucionado. Y esta niña es Pearl Fey, la prima pequeña de Maya. A todo esto, ¿Dónde está?

—Es verdad, ¿Dónde está esa tal Maya, sea quien sea?—pregunta, irónicamente, Manosuke.

—¿Y-Y desde cuándo está él aquí, Souta?—replica con otra pregunta.—Espera un momento… Ahora que me fijo. ¡Pero si es…!

—Ajá, es Manosuke.—sonríe Yukiko.—Han pasado demasiadas cosas mientras ha estado fuera...—declara, con algo de malicia.

—Qué pasa.—"se presenta" Manosuke.

—¿P-pero qué hace él…?

—¿Dónde está Maya, la mística? Esta es la celda especial, ¿No? Creía que estaba aquí...—inquiere la pequeña Pearl, algo tímidamente.

—Vamos a ver, que esto es un poco lío...—se centra Souta, abrumado por tantas preguntas.—Maya no se ha ido, ni este está vivo en realidad. Es que Maya es médium, ¿Sabe usted? Y por lo visto una de verdad, yo sigo alucinando…

—Así que ella canalizó a Manosuke, y por eso él está y Maya no. ...Pero vamos, que están los dos aquí, bueno… Algo así.—completa Yukiko, también algo confusa.

—¡Ah! ¡Es que Maya, la mística, tiene grandes poderes de canalización, tiene mucho talento, y se convertirá en la maestra!—explica Pearl, fantasiosa.

—Y tú serás su fan número uno, ¿Eh?—inquiere Souta, con algo de sorna que la niña no detecta.

—¡Sí! Aprecio muchísimo a Maya, la mística, mi prima.

—Pues sí que debes de serlo para vestirte incluso como ella...—comenta Yukiko.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa? Es el traje de médium que suelo usar siempre...—inquiere la niña, confusa.

—¿Médium? Pearl, ¿Tú también lo eres?—la mira el doctor Kokoro, sin salir por completo de su anterior asombro.

Pearl echa un vistazo a su alrededor y asiente con la cabeza, sin comprender por qué a todo el mundo le resulta tan raro, cuando ella está más que acostumbrada.

—Sí, lo soy… ¡Soy una aprendiz de médium de primera!—asegura, remangándose.

—Nada, que hoy los fenómenos inexplicables no se acaban...—ironiza Souta, con la mirada perdida.

—¿...Qué es un "fenómeno", señor doctor Kokoro?

No sabe lo que es, sin embargo podría canalizar a un difunto como lo ha hecho Maya anteriormente. Souta se muestra atónito, igual Yukiko y Manosuke. Ninguno está muy familiarizado con sucesos místicos de esa clase… Por si el asunto no-místico no fuese ya bastante complicado.

—Pero aún como aprendiz, ¿Serías capaz de hacer lo mismo que ha hecho tu prima Maya?—le pregunta Yukiko.

—Sí, así es. ¡Lo he hecho montones de veces! ¿Por qué lo ven todos tan extraño?—inquiere la niña, algo sorprendida.

—Por nada en especial...—comenta Souta, con evidente sarcasmo.

—Nunca creí que algo así sería posible...—opina el doctor Kokoro, sin dejar de mirar a Manosuke, sabiendo que, obviamente, está muerto.

—A todo esto, ¿Decía que ya se había solucionado todo lo que nos dijo Maya, doctor Kokoro?

—Ah, eso. Sí, ya está, no hay ningún problema. Se lo diría a Maya, pero… No sé muy bien cómo va esto.—dice, sin apartar la vista de Manosuke.

—De momento, no oigo voces de nadie.—declara Manosuke, con cara de circunstancias.

Como se da el caso, muchas palabras se quedan en el aire. El doctor Kokoro se ha quedado con las ganas de explicarle a Maya que todo ha salido bien, y al igual que ésas, otra conversación también ha quedado pendiente, interrumpida. Una conversación sobre una materia bastante peculiar.

Tal y como la propia conversación, el talento de Pearl es bastante particular , y por lo tanto, no se puede decir que no tengan nada en común. Haciendo caso omiso del resto, la niña se concentra, aparentemente notando algo. Sin que nadie se percate, su colgante empieza a emitir un brillo curioso. No obstante, no es ni de lejos lo único que empieza a cambiar en ella. Pero aunque cambie, habrá más de uno que lo reconozca.

—Keh heh heh… Qué gran alegría verles a los todos de nuevo…

—¿Eh? P-pues quizás tú no, Manosuke, pero yo sí que las oigo.—manifiesta Yukiko, abriendo mucho los ojos de golpe, extrañada.

—Y-y yo… Yukiko, ¿Lo has escuchado tú también?—la intercepta Souta, en un gesto parecido al suyo.

—Eh, ahora a mí también me ha parecido oír algo...—comparte Manosuke, con pinta de estar algo perdido.

—E-esa voz… La reconocería de entre miles de voces distintas. Parece...—bisbisea Souta, con vocecilla paulatina y abriendo progresivamente los ojos.

No son los únicos, por lo visto. Mirando hacia la entrada de la celda, Tasuke se alza de su asiento de golpe, frotándose los ojos como comprobante de que no le están engañando. Caxap maúlla hacia ellos, sabiendo que el motivo de todo eso es algo relacionado con ellos. Pero sin duda, el más afectado es Kuro, que se incorpora con un gesto velocísimo y empieza a ladrar hacia el acceso. Por si alguien tenía alguna duda, se despejan tan pronto como, para ver mejor el origen de tanta sorpresa, Yukiko se gira y, por consiguiente, hace sonar la pequeña campana que tiene en su collar. Y es que, sea de donde sea, lo clásico es que él aparezca precedido por ladridos de perro y un siniestro tintineo de campana.

Yukiko es la primera que se gira, pero no la única. Todos se giran en la misma dirección, para quedarse igual de estupefactos. Ya no es Pearl la persona que está ahí, sino un hombre. Un hombre al que todos conocen muy bien. Alguien que, supuestamente, ya no podría estar allí. Pero ahí está, haciendo de nuevo cosas increíbles en cualquier sentido que solo alguien así podría llevar a cabo. Y es que ya lo dijo antes de marcharse, en un sentido muy metafórico: Nunca se iría de allí. Y es cierto: no lo ha hecho.

—¡S-s-señor Houinbou!—grita Souta, tapándose la boca y abriendo los ojos con las cejas progresivamente frunciéndose hacia arriba.

En cuestión de segundos, Yukiko tiene una reacción similar, humedeciéndosele los ojos. Manosuke queda ojiplático también, abriendo la boca en señal de sorpresa. Por su parte, el doctor Kokoro no es ninguna excepción. Sin embargo, eso es lo que está pasando. El que se encuentra ahí no es otro que Ryouken Houinbou, que ante algo tan inusual como poder estar en el mundo vivo cuando se suponía que ya no podría volver solo hace ademán de mostrar una gélida y cálida sonrisa. Todo porque está rodeado de los suyos. Sus subordinados, sus protegidos, sus mascotas… Y sus hijos. Y sonríe porque, aunque le dirigen una mirada de total incredulidad como si no le hubiesen visto nunca, le aprecian de verdad.

—Keh heh heh… Así es. Dije que no me iría nunca… Y yo cumplo mis promesas.—afirma, con una gran sonrisa

Todo el mundo tiene tanto que le gustaría decirle, sin embargo las palabras no terminan de salir. Siempre han sabido que nunca se ha marchado de su lado, pero el verle de nuevo cuando ya creían que no podrían hacerlo nunca más les supone un gran shock emocional.

—¡M-maestro Houinbou!—exclama el doctor Kokoro, boquiabierto.—¿Y-y Pearl…? ¡E-era cierto! ¡Es increíble!—añade a voz en grito, sujetándose las gafas bajo una expresión de total desconcierto.

—Es cierto. Esto resulta muy sorprendente.—corrobora el propio Ryouken.—Al fin y al cabo, siempre he sabido que os estaría viendo. Lo que ni siquiera yo me esperaba es que fuerais vosotros los que me volvieseis a ver.—explica, tranquilamente.

—...S-señor Houinbou… Y-yo...—tartamudea Souta, sabiendo que está al borde de echarse a llorar.

No es el único que puede deducirlo. Esté donde esté, Ryouken también lo sabe, y ante ello solamente puede sonreír con sencillez al dirigir su mirada hacia él.

—Y-yo… Yo siempre he sabido… Que usted seguía aquí, con nosotros… Que nunca se fue… ...P-pero ahora le estoy viendo...—titubea Souta, al final cubriéndose los ojos.

—Keh heh heh… Por supuesto, nunca me he ido. En realidad, apenas me he alejado de aquí. Al fin y al cabo, aquí está mi hogar.

Una vez dentro de la celda, e incluso antes de que se avance el animal, es Ryouken quien camina en dirección hacia Kuro, y se incorpora para acariciarle la cabeza, mientras el perro se muestra muy animado de repente.

—Hola, Kuro, hola. Buen chico, buen chico. Tú también sabes que sigo a tu lado, ¿Verdad, chico? Keh heh heh… Bien, muy bien…

—Kuro debe de haberse quedado muy afectado por su pérdida… Seguro que tanto como nosotros.—interviene Yukiko, con una lánguida sonrisilla.

Nada más escuchar su voz, Ryouken se gira y se acerca hacia ella, sonriendo al mirarla.

—Yukiko... —la llama, riendo para sus adentros, mientras la mira con un gesto de bienestar.—Tus ojos han recuperado su color. Algo parecido ha pasado con tu vida, ¿No es correcto?

—O-oh… ¿P-puede verme, señor Houinbou?

—Así es. Esto no es más que una especie de "ilusión", pero mientras dure, mi vista vuelve a ser lo que fue antaño. Hace tantas lunas que no veía cómo era el mundo a mi alrededor…

—D-debe de ser impactante, al menos. Fue parecido a lo que sintió Yukiko cuando recuperó la vista después de la operación.—apunta el doctor, solemne.

—Seguro que sí. Lo más probable es que ella sintiese la misma alegría que yo ahora mismo cuando abrió los ojos para poder ver a Souta.

—...Así que también vio ese momento… Supongo que, cuando Yukiko me dijo que tuvo la sensación de que la acariciaban, estaba en lo cierto, después de todo… Usted también estaba allí.—añade Souta, perspicaz, con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Es… Es verdad. P-pero… Creí que solo habían sido imaginaciones mías…

—Pues no era así, Yukiko. Me acababa de marchar de este mundo, pero aun así, e incluso habiendo sido ciego la mayor parte de mi vida aquí… Tenía que ver con mis propios ojos como te ponías bien, saber que estarías a salvo, y que junto con Souta, podríais vivir una buena vida sin más miedos.

—A-así que fue usted… Aunque también me provocó un gran vacío pensar que se había ido, en el fondo siempre tuve la sensación de que estaba muy cerca de mí, que me protegía como siempre ha hecho… Y si ahora estoy sana, es solo gracias a usted. A usted, y su buen corazón. Volvió a salvarme la vida, señor Houinbou. Incluso llegó al extremo de sacrificar la suya propia por la mía. Yo… Yo siempre le estaré agradecida, aunque… Ahora más que nunca, mi deuda con usted sea más que impagable...—pronuncia la morena, con los ojos húmedos amenazando llanto.

—Yo no necesito que me pagues nada, Yukiko. El solo hecho de que estés bien para mí es pago más que suficiente, créeme. Y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que estés bien, estaré tan seguro como lo estuve en su momento de que cada vez que mataba se me añadía mal karma.—asegura, riendo con malicia.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el doctor Kokoro se ríe lánguidamente para sí mismo, y algo parecido hace el resto, con melancolía.

—Qué más da el karma y todo eso, cuando es usted el mejor, señor Houinbou.—le adula Souta, con una gran sonrisa.—Y dan igual las circunstancias, siempre lo será.

—Keh heh heh… Te lo agradezco. Tú también has sido el mejor acólito que podría haber deseado. Yo solo espero que ahora puedas ser muy feliz, Souta. Ya va siendo hora.

—...Saber que usted siempre estará conmigo ya me pone muy contento, señor Houinbou. Usted es el padre que nunca tuve.—admite el pelirrojo, con una expresión tímida, la mirada perdida y una sonrisa adornando su cara.

Dejando a banda el motivo obvio, Ryouken nunca le había visto tan feliz, cosa que le provoca que el mismo sentimiento le invada. Siempre que Souta sufra, él sufrirá. Pero como ahora va sanando poco a poco y ya apenas le quedan motivos para sufrir, la alegría de Souta se le contagia a él mismo, como su buen padre que es.

—P-por cierto, a propósito, y haciendo un paréntesis...—susurra Souta, como si le diese apuro decirlo.—Me he dado cuenta… Ahora, se refiere a usted mismo como 'yo', en primera persona, en general. Usted solía decir 'un servidor', ¿Por qué ahora ya no?—le pregunta Souta, demanda fruto de su curiosidad.

—...Me sorprende muy poco que te hayas percatado, Souta. Incluso a mí mismo me resulta un poco extraño, pues no estoy demasiado acostumbrado… Pero tiene un motivo, ciertamente. Es porque… Antes, lo que es mi alma estaba dentro de un cuerpo humano, pero eso, la propia vida, es solo algo temporal, incluso prestado. Los humanos mueren, y quién mejor para saberlo, la verdad.—añade, con una sonrisa perversa.—Pero el alma no, sino que se reencarna en otro ser con una nueva vida. Ahora, al morirse el cuerpo en el que estaba de paso, solo queda el alma, la forma plenade lo que soy. Mi alma soy 'yo', más que la forma que adquirió antaño. Por eso, así me refiero a mí. Como el alma que soy, 'Yo'.

Como en el fondo había deducido, el motivo tiene algo que ver con sus creencias, y aunque no se puede decir que él las comparta, la explicación no puede hacer menos que conmoverle. A él también le ha enseñado algo, que por otra parte ya sabía: el alma nunca muere, y nunca lo hará, por lo que Ryouken nunca se separará de él.

Junto a él, Yukiko también se enternece. Una vez más, Ryouken hace gala de su gran sabiduría. Y esta vez, parece que ambos no son los únicos.

—...Jodidamente hermoso.—farfulla Manosuke, con su particular rudeza, con semblante de aprobación.

Souta y Yukiko se giran en su dirección con una mirada que dice 'Serás idiota…', mientras le dedican una sonrisa escéptica. Saben de sobras qué es lo que les sucede a los que dicen palabrotas en presencia de Ryouken…

—Me da a mí que el que no va a ver lo que le viene esta vez vas a ser tú, Manosuke.—le alerta Souta, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Es que se te va a caer la cresta de golpe...—añade Yukiko, aguantándose la risa.

—Keh heh heh… Me conocéis demasiado. Por cierto, encantado de verte a ti también, Manosuke. Ha pasado bastante tiempo... —le saluda, sin desprenderse de la malicia.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, igualmente, señor Houinbou. Sí, entre una cosa y la otra, hace ya mucho… ¿Pero qué os pasa?—desvía la pregunta hacia el pelirrojo y la morena.

El guardaespaldas arquea una ceja, pues el verles aguantarse la risa tan cómplices no puede ser augurio de nada bueno.

—Yo sé lo que les ocurre. Han aprendido mucho de mí, incluso demasiado, y saben que no es necesario añadir palabras groseras a lo que queramos decir.—le alecciona Ryouken, brindándole una potente colleja en la nuca pese a la diferencia de altura notable entre ambos.

—¡¿Qué coj…?!—reniega Manosuke, frotándose la cabeza.

—¿Habrá bonus?—susurra Yukiko, deduciendo que puede haber otra palabrota en camino.

Sin embargo, parece que Manosuke lo corrige en el último minuto, señal de que hasta a él le duelen las collejas de Ryouken. Por lo visto, no va a haber nueva colleja, por lo que Souta chasquea los dedos, aparentemente por decepción.

—Uish… Ha faltado poco.—se burla, con una sonrisa que aparenta lástima pero que representa todo menos eso.

—Keh heh heh… No, no ha faltado tan poco. Sobre todo ahora que estáis aquí los dos.

—¿...Qué?—se pregunta Souta, extrañado.

No da tiempo a pronunciar ninguna otra pregunta ni respuesta, pues, una vez más, Ryouken se adelanta en su intervención. Antes de que ninguno de los dos, tanto Manosuke como Souta, pueda articular una queja mínimamente coherente, Ryouken coge con virulencia a ambos de una oreja, a lo que los aludidos protestan para sí mismo.

—Pobres de vosotros que me entere yo que os dejáis llevar por lascivias, sea en sueños o no. ¿Ha quedado claro?—les impone, en tono siniestramente paternal, con una media sonrisa y un gesto pícaro.

—¡A-a-ayyyyy!—se queja Souta, inocentón.—¡S-sí, señor! ¡Aauuuu! —¡J-joder…!—escupe Manosuke, reflejado en su semblante que le está doliendo de verdad.—¡C-cómo duele, hostia!

Por si no fuese bastante, Manosuke continúa renegando con tacos, cosa que hace que Ryouken ejerza más presión sobre los lóbulos de los oídos de ambos, y los gritos de dolor en consecuencia incrementen su volumen.

—¡S-si yo no he dicho nadaaaaa!—lloriquea Souta, tensando los músculos faciales.—¡Tus muertos, Manosuke!

—Ahora sí lo has dicho.—le riñe Ryouken, presionando un poco más.—Cuida esa lengua, Souta.

Después de que suelten unos chillidos más, Ryouken se da por satisfecho y les deja ir, riéndose para sí mismo con malicia. Mientras Manosuke y Souta tratan de calmar las punzadas latentes que emiten sus enrojecidas orejas por el dolor, Yukiko observa la escena, primero algo atónita, pero luego luchando consigo misma para resistir un estallido de carcajadas.

—¡Es que…! ¡Estos payasos…!—se dice Yukiko, costándole resistirse.—¡Y-yo sí que no puedo, no puedo, no puedo…!—se burla, ahogando su risa entre sus manos.

Dejando atrás a los dos por un momento, Ryouken camina hacia ella, decidido.

—Y en cuanto a ti, querida Yukiko, cuento contigo para pararles los pies. Y eso significa lo contrario a animarles. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte, verdad, querida?

La risa de la morena se corta en seco. Parece que, en la reserva, también había para ella. Se pone muy seria de repente, hasta ojiplática, asintiendo con la cabeza a causa del respeto que le impone Ryouken.

—Keh heh heh… Muy bien, muy bien.—Ryouken manifiesta su aprobación, malicioso.—Y recordad que estoy ahí siempre, tanto para veros como para vigilaros, así que a comportarse con control, ¿He sido claro?

Ahora, son los tres los que dicen que sí con la cabeza, muy exageradamente, a lo que Ryouken solo puede sonreír, victorioso. Y es que, esté donde esté, también sabe hacer valer su autoridad.

Entre las bambalinas de la escena, los que ahora parecen estárselo pasando en grande son los animales, que ríen lo que los tres humanos han tenido que callar. Como segunda voz de Ryouken, Kuro manifiesta su aprobación ladrando, Tasuke está gratamente animado y riendo como un loco, e incluso la gata está pendiente de la escena, un gran progreso dada su particular indiferencia a todo el general. También desde segundo plano, el doctor Kokoro se echa a reír de buena gana, con su radiante y simpática sonrisa.

—Vaya treees, vaya tres.—comenta, con guasa.—Pueden ser como quieran, pero usted siempre logra enderezarlos, señor Houinbou. Qué cómica escena, opino que era muy paternal, porque así tan obedientes y con tanto respeto hacia usted, parecían sus hijos.

—Keh heh heh… Es comprensible, de hecho. Al fin y al cabo, realmente son mis hijos.

Pese a que se han quedado bastante dispersos tras la última intervención, esta les trae de vuelta a la realidad. Miradas fijas y sorprendidas se dirigen hacia Ryouken, quien solo sabe mirarles con aprecio.

—Se...Señor Houinbou...—susurra Souta, con un hilo de voz.

—¿A qué vienen esos semblantes tan sorprendidos? Pero si, en el fondo, ya lo sabíais.

—S-sí… Así es. Siempre le hemos considerado como nuestro padre, señor Houinbou.—admite Yukiko, con una sonrisa.—Es solo que… Emociona el oírselo decir.

El pelirrojo asiente débilmente con la cabeza, corroborándolo. La reacción de ambos únicamente hace que Ryouken ría para sí mismo, mirándolos con una cálida ternura disfrazada de un vistazo gélido.

—Las palabras están sobrevaloradas. A veces, el silencio dice muchas cosas, al igual que la luz puede traer mucha oscuridad. No vi necesidad de deciros algo que deberíais saber de sobras. Desde el comienzo, os he considerado mis propios hijos. Y como tales, mi aprecio por vosotros es enorme. Y nunca dejará de serlo.

Una vez más, las lágrimas amenazan con salir, ante la emoción del momento. Especialmente Souta se ve afectado por las palabras de Ryouken, con los ojos cada vez más húmedos.

—En parte, por eso fue que se me ocurrió pedirle al doctor Kokoro que comprobase vuestra sangre. Los dos erais mis hijos, cosa que, de algún modo, os asemejaba a dos hermanos, sin contar vuestras incontables similitudes. Tampoco me sorprendió del todo, pero cierto es que fue bastante inaudito descubrir que en realidad… Erais hermanos de sangre.

—Ah, espera, ¿Que usted lo supo desde el principio?—inquiere Manosuke, atónito.—¡Joder…!

Clavándosele la mirada desafiante que de repente le dedica Ryouken, decide no continuar con amenaza de soltar algún improperio parecido.

—Jo...Lín, es usted increíble, sabe. Y encima, terminó acertando. ¡Hay que jo…! Jorobarse.

—Keh heh heh… Bueno, no podía saberlo. Pero si algo me sobraba era tiempo, tiempo que usé para meditar, bastante más que solamente guardar silencio. Durante mucho tiempo, pude pensar en muchas cosas. Y uno acaba llegando a sus propias conclusiones.

—Y si no nos lo comentó… Fue por algo, ¿No es cierto, señor Houinbou?—le intercepta la morena, en parte conociendo ya de sobra la respuesta.

—Keh heh heh… ¿Al apuñalar a alguien este pierde sangre?

Acostumbrados al toque de ambigüedad y de misterio que suele predominar el habla de Ryouken, tanto Souta como Yukiko pueden deducir la respuesta, por lo que sonríen. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo parece tenerlo tan claro.

—Pues sí, ¿No? Es lo más lógico, si apuñalas a alguien, se desangra. ¿Pero a qué viene eso?—inquiere Manosuke, confuso.

—...Será… Zopenco...—masculla Souta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Manosuke, hermanito, era una pregunta retórica. Como la respuesta es sí, también queda respondida la duda anterior.—le instruye Yukiko, con cara de circunstancias.

—...Ah.—articula, desviando la mirada.—Perdone usted, ¿Eh, señorita intelectual?

—No es que sea intelectual, es que tú eres imbécil de remate.—le insulta Souta, sacándole la lengua con malicia.

Con unos brazos cruzados que luego se extienden amenazantemente hacia ellos, Ryouken logra callarles de golpe.

—¡P-perdón!—chillan ambos, con una sincronización sorprendente.

—Keh heh heh… Excelente.—se jacta Ryouken, y sin necesidad de haber dicho nada.—Retomando, estaba diciendo que sí, que si no os lo comuniqué antes, fue únicamente por vosotros. Si por mí fuese, os lo hubiese dicho tan pronto como lo hubiese sabido.

—Cuéntenos, señor Houinbou, le escuchamos.—le asegura Yukiko, conmovida.—Y vosotros, ya estáis escuchando sin tonterías, ¿Me habéis oído?—les riñe su hermana, girándose en su dirección.

Souta bufa, algo mosqueado.

—Ahora nos dice que prestemos atención, y antes nos empuja para que nos besemos. Si es que, como he dicho antes, el gato es lo que le faltaba para rematar la faceta de bruja.—susurra, evitando que los demás le oigan.

Sin embargo, Souta no está tan seguro respecto a Ryouken, pues por su mueca circunstancial puede llegar a intuir que es posible que haya sido escuchado. Para su dicha, su figura paterna no dice nada al respecto de momento.

—Bueno, de hecho, estoy seguro de que este asunto salió a colación cuando se habló del tema. En realidad, lo hice porque, cuando lo supe, y pese a que ya estaba evolucionando, el lazo de confianza mutua entre vosotros no estaba del todo consolidado. Deciros algo así en ese momento supondría, de algún modo, terminar de forjarlo más arbitrariamente por el mero hecho de ser hermanos, y eso no podía ser. Teníais que aprender por vosotros mismos, y si algo así, por muy alegre que me pusiese, podía contaminar lo que os esforzásteis tanto en lograr, mejor sería guardar el secreto hasta el momento oportuno.

—...Es usted increíble, señor Houinbou. En todo momento estuvo valorando la situación para que nos fuese favorable a ambos, y para ello lo tuvo todo en cuenta.—le halaga Souta, profundamente conmovido.

—Así es el maestro Houinbou.—interviene el doctor Kokoro, pacífico.—Aunque parezca que solo esté en silencio, está pensando en muchas cosas.

Y haciendo fe al inciso del doctor Kokoro, el susodicho solo sonríe, diciendo muchas cosas con una simple mirada. No obstante, qué más da si lo dice en silencio o no. Son sus seres queridos los que le rodean, por lo tanto sabe de sobras que pueden entenderle a la perfección.

—Es cierto, porque el señor Houinbou es genial, ¿Verdad?—comenta la morena, sonriente.—¿Hay algo que usted sea incapaz de hacer, señor Houinbou? ¡Lo dudo!

—...Bueno, de hecho hay una en concreto que tengo muy clara que no puedo.

—¿Eh?—se preguntan todos.

—Keh heh heh… ¿Y esa sorpresa? Es totalmente cierto. Puedo hacer muchas cosas, y pueden enseñarme a hacer todavía más, pero hay una en concreto que no puedo, y nunca podré hacer. Nadie, tampoco, podrá enseñarme. Me refiero… A estar sin vosotros.

Por si sus palabras no fueran lo suficientemente sobrecogedoras, la seria felicidad con la que lo ha pronunciado ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso, o el corazón. Todos lanzan un suspiro, que manifiesta una sorpresa que pronto en Souta se metamorfosea en estado de emoción conmovedora que hace que la humedad regrese a sus ojos si es que alguna vez se había marchado.

—S-Señor Houinbou… E-eso…

Entrecerrando los ojos, Souta adopta una mirada que primero muestra seriedad pero que luego se deforma ligeramente para poner las comisuras hacia abajo antes de que le empiecen a temblar. Sin poder evitarlo, quizás sin quererlo, ha roto a llorar.

—...Y-yo tampoco puedo estar sin usted, señor Houinbou, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo… Y no quiero que nadie me enseñe. Usted es mi padre… El único que he tenido. ...Siempre le necesitaré a mi lado. ¡N-no puedo soportar estar sin usted!—solloza, densas lágrimas bañándole la cara nuevamente.

Alertados por su llanto, Manosuke y Yukiko le llaman, preocupados, si más no al comienzo. La impertérrita seriedad de Ryouken, únicamente para manifestar que lo ha dicho completamente en serio, se ve transformada en una sonrisa muy amplia y cálida, dando a entender que está conmovido por las palabras que le brinda su especial acólito… Su hijo. Le ve llorar, ahora que puede, y recordando que nunca lo hacía, para evitar mostrar su interior, sus verdaderos sentimientos, o lo que es lo mismo, para no verse vulnerable hacia el prójimo. Sin embargo, ahora es distinto. Está llorando, y ni siquiera se molesta en cubrirse, o en disimularlo; no le importa que los demás le vean llorando. Está demostrando cómo es, y lo que siente, sin miedo a lo que pueda pasarle. Eso es que ya ha aprendido que no tiene que esconderse, ni tener miedo. Ha evolucionado. Ha aprendido a confiar. Justo lo que él quería, por el bien de su preciado acólito.


	43. Capítulo 42

Ryouken da un paso hacia él, no obstante no le hace mucha falta, pues Souta es más rápido acercándose a su figura paterna y, sin dejar de llorar, darle un abrazo, buscando su valiosa protección, pese a que sepa de sobras que nunca la va a perder.

—Souta...—le llama, con ternura, acariciándole el pelo suavemente.

—Usted… Ha sido lo único que he tenido en mucho tiempo, señor Houinbou… Solo usted estaba ahí cuando necesitaba ayuda… Fue alguien fundamental en mi vida, y lo sigue siendo… Y siempre lo será.—declara, llorando en el hombro de su padre.—Y… Y cuando vi que… Que se había… En fin, ido… Tuve mucho miedo. M-me sentí muy desprotegido, solo de pensar que no le vería nunca más…

Tan solo recordándolo, el llanto de Souta se acentúa, así como su respiración se agita. Yukiko no deja de escucharle, aunque a ella también le está afectando. Todo lo que el pelirrojo está diciendo también se le aplica a ella, por lo que lo recuerda y experimenta como Souta.

—S-Souta... —le interpela la morena, rompiendo a llorar ella también, con un ligero temblor.

—Yukiko...—le dice Manosuke, intentando retenerla por los brazos en un acto reflejo por consolarla.

Pero el guardaespaldas no llega a tiempo. Cuando trata de interceptarla, Yukiko ha echado a correr hacia Ryouken también, a lo que Manosuke, lejos de molestarle, solo puede mirar a los tres, a la figura paterna abrazando a sus dos hijos con un aura de melancolía, con media sonrisa de conmoción.

—¡Y-yo también tuve mucho miedo! Iba a verle, cuando por fin podía, gracias a usted… Iba a decirle que todo había salido bien… Lo que fue una buena noticia para mí… Acabó convirtiéndose en la peor. ¡Me asusté mucho cuando le vi…!—no puede continuar la frase porque el llanto se lo impide.

—Oh, mi querida Yukiko….—la llama Ryouken, despeinándola un poco.—Te pido disculpas, nunca quise asustarte de ese modo. Nunca quise haceros daño, a ninguno. Quizás en mi antigua vida el hecho de asustar a los demás haya estado demasiado vigente…

—N-no diga eso, señor Houinbou. No nos asustamos por usted… Es más, fue lo contrario. Nos asustamos al creer que no estaba usted. Creo que… Que no me equivoco mucho al decir que tanto para Souta como para mí fue un golpe insuperable el pensar que se había ido…

—Pero como siempre, cuando estábamos mal, vino usted a salvarnos.—añade Souta, esforzándose por articular, aunque sea, una llorosa sonrisa.—Creíamos que nunca losuperaríamos, pero ha venido y nos ha demostrado que siempre estará con nosotros, que nunca se ha ido… Nos ha hecho fuertes. Una vez más.

—Keh heh heh… Para mí, no hay nada que me haga más feliz. Ver que os hacéis cada vez más fuertes para poder tener una vida tranquila y alegre. —responde Ryouken.—Y ahora que habéis aprendido a confiar, y que os tenéis el uno al otro, os podéis ayudar. Pueden haber dificultades, pero al menos tendréis la certeza de que no los afrontaréis solos. Cada uno tiene al otro, ya que sois hermanos… Y por supuesto, yo no pienso irme muy lejos. Es más, no me separaré de vosotros. Jamás.

Con una nueva lágrima, aunque esta vez de felicidad, el abrazo se estrecha durante unos instantes más.

—Y bueno… Seguro que aquí Manosuke también me echará una mano, ¿No es cierto?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, claro. Yo también me quedo por aquí cerca, ¿Eh? Nunca podría dejar a Souta y a mi hermanita desprotegidos. Es mi trabajo, ¿No?

—Vaya, gracias, hermanito.—sonríe Yukiko, más animada.

—Je, no es nada, mi reina. Si necesitáis que le dé patadas en el culo a más gente, solo tenéis que pedírmelo.—se jacta, con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora, la gélida mirada de Ryouken se cruza con Manosuke, que empieza a arrepentirse de haber dicho lo que ha dicho delante de él, y más después de comprobar la magnitud del dolor que le producen sus collejas o tirones de las orejas.

—De verdad, Manosuke, podrías revisar tus técnicas de ataque, si es que ciertamente te consideras un fanático del ajedrez.

—L-lo siento...—se disculpa, a regañadientes.—Está bien, nada de patadas en el culo. Q-quiero decir…

—Keh heh heh… Creo que no me has entendido. Cierto es que no deberías ir dando patadas tan gratuitas para tirar a la gente al suelo… Es mucho más efectivo hacer la zancadilla, y es más discreto.—se ríe Ryouken, perversamente, con una sonrisa de carácter similar.

Manosuke se sorprende, quedándose un poco ojiplático, buscando algún tipo de explicación en Souta, quien simplemente se encoge de hombros y sonríe. Así es el padre al que conoce y quiere.

—Me lo apunto, señor Houinbou.—se conchaba, picaresco.—Es usted un genio.

—¿Eso significa que debería ir preparando antiinflamatorios para cuando Kazami venga con moretones a la enfermería?—añade sarcásticamente el doctor Kokoro, riéndose.

Antes de que nadie más pueda responder con un asenso o, simplemente, una risa, alguien dice la suya propia, en forma de maullido.

—¡Oh, mira! Caxap ha dicho que sí…. ¿No es adorable?—inquiere Souta, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Ay, sí, pobre gatita… Mira que tener que aguantar a ese todo el tiempo… No me extraña que últimamente deambule tanto por aquí. ¿A que sí, Caxap?

La morena se agazapa y, con cuidado, toma a la gata en sus brazos y le acaricia la cabeza, a lo que ella no responde del todo mal, moviéndose un poco y maullando de nuevo. Parece que se encuentra a gusto en la celda especial, al menos mejor que en la que debería estar.

—Keh heh heh… ¿Acaso ahora tú también tienes una linda mascota, Yukiko?

—¿Eh? Oh, en realidad, Caxap no es mi mascota… Aunque bueno, solo de pensar de quién sí es mascota en teoría, me gustaría que lo fuese… No soporto el maltrato animal… O la indiferencia hacia ellos.—comenta Yukiko, acariciando a la gata, quien en respuesta maúlla una y otra vez.

Con un suave movimiento, Caxap indica a Yukiko que quiere bajarse de sus brazos, cosa que la morena sabe interpretar y accede a dejarla en el suelo, suavemente. Acto seguido, la felina avanza con paso decidido hacia el resto de animales, quienes, después de observarla unos instantes, parecen dar su aprobación a que se encuentre con ellos.

—Keh heh heh… Parece ser que Kuro tiene nuevos amigos. Esto me alegra mucho también.

—Pues en realidad, yo veo que, en comparación a Kuro, el mono y la gata son bastante pequeños… A lo que voy es… Kuro tiene faceta como de padre con ellos.

Todo el mundo decide comprobar con sus propios ojos la aportación de Manosuke, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la pandilla de animales. Comprueban que no es algo demasiado desencaminado. Tasuke, al principio algo desconfiado, observa atentamente a la gata, quien solamente se queda quieta, mirándole también. Después de unos instantes, el mono articula una sonrisilla y le acaricia la cabeza en señal de amistad, mientras ella maúlla. Sobre ellos, Kuro observa la escena, atento. A continuación de la caricia, ladra para decir que sí.

—Vaya, Manosuke. Tu primera buena aportación, estarás contento.—le pica Souta, con malicia.

—Es verdad… Son la versión animal de nosotros.—sonríe Yukiko, contenta.

—Así es. No bromeo cuando digo que Kuro es un buen chico.—asegura Ryouken, mostrando una vez más su admiración por los animales.—Espero que, ahora, cuando os sintáis solos, podáis mirar a Kuro, a Tasuke y a la gata y acordaros de que, al igual que ellos, siempre estaremos unidos. De los animales se puede tomar mucho ejemplo a veces…

—S-sí… Así es, tiene toda la razón.—corrobora Souta.

Al notarle más animado, Manosuke se acerca a él y, con suavidad, le da la mano, cosa que hace que ambos se dediquen una fugaz mirada. Si había algo que decirse entre ambos, Yukiko lo interrumpe… Una vez más.

—Ehem, ehem… El señor Houinbou ha dicho 'a veces'. No hace falta que os comportéis siempre como animales, ¿Sabéis?—les impone, graciosa. Souta se ruboriza, Manosuke reniega y bufa para sí mismo, molesto, y Ryouken solo puede sonreír, en parte por aprobación.

—...No me odiéis, luego lo arreglo.—les susurra la morena, disimuladamente.

—Keh heh heh… Oh, Yukiko, ese paréntesis ha sido perfecto. Y hablando de 'perfecto', te he escuchado perfectamente.

Más o menos, ahora la situación es al revés. Yukiko se muestra azorada, riendo entrecortadamente para excusarse, mientras sus hermanos se ríen para ellos mismos.

—Solo espero que vuestra confianza esté bastante mejor que vuestra capacidad de disimulo, muchachos. Y eso va por todos.—les impone Ryouken, severo y a la vez no tanto.

—...Por eso no se preocupe, señor Houinbou. Eso sí que está muy bien.—asegura Souta, con determinación.

—Keh heh heh… Oírtelo decir a ti, precisamente, me da mucha tranquilidad de que así es. Has progresado mucho, Souta. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Las palabras de Ryouken le llenan de regocijo. Le llena de satisfacción haber hecho orgulloso a su padre, el de verdad.

—Oh, ¿No es eso estupendo, Souta?—le pregunta Yukiko, sin esperar la respuesta que considera más que obvia.—No se preocupe, señor Houinbou. Cuidaré de su querido hijo.—le promete, algo divertida.

—...Espera, ¿Tú a mí, Yukiko? Vaya, eso me viene de nuevo.

—...De verdad, ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre, hermanito? ¿Nada como "Querida hermana, te doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos y, a cambio, también te ofrezco mi más sincera protección y confianza, porque eres preciosa y adorable."?

—Eres una pedorra, capulla. Lo de 'querida, preciosa y adorable' también me viene de nuevo, sabes.—se burla Souta, con otra de sus exageradas carcajadas.

No hace falta decir nada, solo es necesario que Ryouken se cruce de brazos, determinante.

—E-es una broma, claro.—se apresura a decir el pelirrojo.—Yo también le prometo que cuidaré mucho de su hija, señor Houinbou.—replica, calcando el modelo de respuesta de la morena.

Yukiko le da un codazo, diciéndole que no se conforma solo con escuchar eso. Souta suspira y, alzando una ceja, añade algo más.

—A su hija querida, preciosa y adorable. ...Y a mi dolor en el trasero.

La morena, quien parecía más satisfecha tras el inciso, protesta.

—Y a mi hermanita, quería decir. Me habré confundido.—se ríe, con guasa.

Tanta broma estalla en una carcajada conjunta, provocando que Souta y Yukiko se den un abrazo, esta vez sin afán de mofa. Ryouken les mira, orgulloso de ambos.

—Entonces, ya puedo estar completamente tranquilo. Si sé que mis hijos se encuentran en paz y confían el uno en el otro, mi corazón se llena de orgullo y alegría. Y espero que sea así todos y cada uno de los días que nos esperan… Ya que estaremos todos juntos.

Si alguna vez las lágrimas se habían marchado definitivamente, ahora regresan, pero ya no son motivo de morriña ni nada triste. Al fin y al cabo, no se precisa morriña cuando nadie se ha ido.

—Diría que ya tengo que irme… Pero eso no sería correcto. Al fin y al cabo, no me marcho, como he dicho. Esta celda es mi hogar, nuestro hogar, siempre lo he creído así. Y hay que ser necio para abandonar un hogar… Y a los tuyos.

Un nuevo abrazo se lleva a cabo, circundado por lágrimas de la alegría que les produce la situación.

—Yukiko, Souta. Os quiero mucho a los dos.

—Nosotros también a usted, señor Houinbou...—replica la morena.

—...Padre.—añade Souta, con una sonrisa enorme.

El vocablo en su amplio sentido emociona a uno y a más de uno, así como es el causante de una alegría desbordante en dichos corazones. Llorando, saben que es la hora del adiós, es decir, del hasta luego, y como conocen a Ryouken, deciden hacerle un homenaje para demostrarle lo increíble que le consideran. En su bolsillo, Souta busca la pequeña campanita que no se ha movido de allí ni un instante, y compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Yukiko, se pone de acuerdo con ella para poder tañer sendas campanas, en honor a Ryouken, el que fue, es, y siempre será su verdadero padre.

Envuelto en un ambiente lacrimoso y un denso silencio interrumpido por el tintineo siniestramente cálido, Ryouken les deleita con una de sus mejores y más amables sonrisas, dando a entender que está muy feliz de tener a dos hijos como ellos.

Esas campanitas anuncian que Ryouken ha llegado, y esa vez no es ninguna excepción. Ha llegado, para no irse nunca. Simplemente, su alma no estará visible, pero estará. Sin embargo, él mismo ha demostrado que, a veces, la vista no es tan importante, pues es incapaz de captar muchas cosas. Con sus ojos solamente no ha podido ver almas, o sentimientos, pero sin ellos sí. Ha sabido ver muchísimas cosas que la gente vidente no ha visto, como la naturaleza del alma tan dolida de su acólito, sus propios sentimientos. Sin vista, lo ha visto, y ha sabido qué hacer para ayudarle. Por lo tanto, si ha podido hacer todo eso sin ver, Souta, que ha cogido ejemplo de él, de su padre, podrá verle sin verle realmente. Sentirá su protección eterna sin distinguir su figura en la celda. Al fin y al cabo, frente a la confianza y el cariño, algo tan nimio como la vista no le es comparable.

Una vez asimilado esto, no hay razón para no demostrarlo prácticamente en ese mismo instante. Tan súbitamente como apareció, mejor dicho, se dejó ver, Ryouken se desvanece de una manera muy, muy metafórica, en todo momento con una sonrisa, pues pese a que nunca soportaría el separarse de sus acólitos, de sus hijos, no lo está haciendo realmente. En definitiva, les está prometiendo que jamás se marchará, ni que le echasen. Lo bueno es que ya nadie puede echarle. De nuevo, vuelve a demostrar su astuta picardía.

En unos instantes, Ryouken ya no se puede ver en su antigua imagen, ya que esa imagen ya no existe. Solo existe su alma, que siempre se quedará ahí, y por desgracia es invisible para el ojo humano. Souta y Yukiko continúan llorando,con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas que circundan la sonrisa que les ilumina la cara. Las primeras incomodidades que puedan existir se ven menguadas cuando ambos comparten un sencillo pero sincero abrazo para intentar calmarse.

—S-Souta…

—¿...Qué, Yukiko?

—...Papá es alguien increíble, y por eso siempre estará con nosotros. ¿Verdad?

—...Sí. Sí, claro que sí. No te preocupes.

—No me preocupo…. Si lo sé. Sé que estáis todos conmigo, por eso estoy muy tranquila.

—...Tenéis toda la razón del mundo, chicos.—les corrobora el doctor Kokoro, limpiándose una lágrima que cae por su mejilla.—El señor Houinbou es alguien increíble… Y siempre lo será.

—S-sí, así es. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Manosuke?—le pregunta Yukiko, girándose hacia él.

Nada más darse la vuelta, la morena ha podido ver cómo Manosuke tenía un dedo bajo uno de sus ojos, pese a que tan pronto como sabe que le están mirando, detiene el gesto.

—¿E-eh? Ah, sí, ya… Es verdad.

—Manosuke, ¿No estarás llorando?—le pregunta Souta, con mirada inquisitiva.

—N-no, qué va, qué va. Y-yo solo…

—¿"Tenía algo en los ojos"? ¡Hermanito, estabas llorando!

—...Hostia, vale, sí.

Tan pronto como lo dice, se le oye protestar y frotarse la nuca. Sí, cierto es que nunca se irá de ahí.

—¡Aay, Manosuke!—se conmueve Yukiko, corriendo hacia él, contenta.

—Incluso tú estás llorando, vaya cosa.—añade Souta.

—Bueno, definitivamente sigue siendo alguien muy especial para todos.—asegura Manosuke, con una enorme sonrisa.—Además, lo mismo que ha dicho él va por mí. No me veréis, pero estaré por aquí.

—Lo sabemos. Pero por favor, no nos des sustos, Manosuke. Ya tenemos que aguantar que seas tonto, no hace falta que además seas tonto con factor sorpresa.

Esta vez, es Souta el que se queja y se desordena a drede el pelo para calmar el dolor de su nuca.

—Eso dice ahora, Manosuke, pero en realidad es tu Saru el que sabe mejor que nadie que no te vas. Y aunque lo creyera, te seguiría viendo en sueños, ¿Verdad?—declara, con una alegre malicia.

Y ella, junto con sus hermanos, no puede ser una excepción. La morena no tarda en renegar al compartir el dolor de nuca de los otros dos. Ya son los tres los que han comprobado que Ryouken sigue ahí, presente, escuchándoles. El solo pensarlo les hace venir una carcajada, pues en el fondo saben con quién se la están gastando.

—Seguro que, por mucho que os esté dando collejas, está sonriendo ahora mismo al veros reír tan contentos.—interviene el doctor Kokoro, solemnemente alegre.

—Sin duda. Ha de estarlo por estar viendo a estos dos payasos.—se burla, señalando a ambos.

—¡Habla por ti!—le devuelven rápidamente, al unísono.

De nuevo, más carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de ambos, y felicidad al pensar que por eso Ryouken puede estar más que contento.

—Hey, por cierto, ¿Puedo proponeros algo, chicos?

—¿El qué?

—Ahora que, por fin, estáis los tres juntos, ¿Qué os parecería haceros una foto los tres?

—¡Sí, sí! Una foto con mis hermanitos, ¡Mi primera foto!—sonríe Yukiko, bastante emocionada de repente.

—Y la primera cámara que rompas.—ironiza Souta, con una estrepitosa risotada.

Los tres parecen aceptar la propuesta del médico, que con su teléfono móvil les hace una foto, la primera en la que los tres pueden salir juntos. Un recuerdo que merece serlo.

—Listo. La revelaré y os pasaré una copia, ¿De acuerdo?

—Por mí vale. Me gustaría verla entonces.—opina Manosuke.

—...Espera… ¿También tienes que despedirte, hermanito?—le pregunta Yukiko, más alicaída que antes.

—¿En qué hemos quedado, mi reina? No me voy, solo dejáis de verme. Pero estar, estoy, no lo dudéis.

—...Es cierto. Además, nos vamos a ver de nuevo. ...Vaya que sí.—añade para sí misma, apartando la mirada y haciéndose la despistada.

—Y también te lo digo a ti, Saru. Siempre estaré aquí contigo.

—...Lo sé… De verdad que lo sé. Manosuke…

Le llama, mientras el susodicho le abraza con ternura, pues por mucho que lo sepa, no le molesta recordárselo siempre que quiera, tanto Souta como él mismo.

—Nos volveremos a ver, tenlo por seguro.

—Sí… No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que va a ser así.—le replica el pelirrojo, con una media sonrisa.

—Hasta pronto, Saru. Y a ti también, hermanita.—se despide, al menos relativamente.

—Hasta pronto, Manosuke.

—Sí… Eso mismo.—contesta la morena, con picardía que intenta disimular.

La figura de Manosuke también se desvanece, aunque sea temporalmente. Y otra vez, vuelve a haber un par de lágrimas en cada uno, aunque solo sea por la impresión primeriza que puede dar. En realidad, están muy contentos, pues después de mucho tiempo, los dos tienen a los suyos cerca, a gente en quien confiar plenamente.

—¿Hum? ¿Qué ha ocurrido…?—inquiere confusa la voz de la pequeña Pearl.—¡Ah! ¡Maya, la mística!

La niña echa a correr hacia su prima, ahora que puede verla por fin. Le da un tierno abrazo, mientras es correspondida por ella, quien sufre de una ligera cefalea, aparentemente.

—Hola, Pearly. Hey, si estás aquí, eso quiere decir que…

—Sí, no te preocupes, Maya. Ya está todo arreglado. Tan pronto como terminé lo que me pediste, acompañé a Pearl hasta aquí.—le explica el doctor Kokoro.

—Ah, vale. ¿Eh? ¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa, Souta, Yukiko…?—les demanda la médium, con semblante atónito.

—N-no pasa nada... —responde Souta, algo más tranquilo.

—Oh… Vale, supongo...—titubea Maya, algo insegura.—Bueno, qué, ¿Qué os ha parecido la demostración? Os dije que era cierto, nada de cuento.

—...Ya, ya lo hemos visto. Resulta que era cierto.—asegura Yukiko, con una ceja alzada. Lo ha comprobado a la perfección.

Segura desde el principio, Maya adopta una expresión convincente, conforme llevaba la razón desde el principio.

—Bueno… Si ya se ha arreglado todo, creo que Pearl y yo deberíamos irnos yendo ya.

—¡Es verdad! ¡El señor Nick nos estará buscando!—se alarma, ojiplática.—Además… La señorita Trucy me dijo que iba a presentarme a un amigo suyo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. El "Señor Sombrero". Es un nombre un poco peculiar, ¿No?

—Eh, Pearly. Quizás el tal señor Sombrero solo sea un monigote de madera que Trucy, con su magia, haga aparecer de la nada, ¿Eh?—propone Maya, divertida.

—¡N-no me tome el pelo, Maya, la mística, por favor! E-eso no es posible...—protesta Pearl, inocentona.

—En fin, si os parece bien, os puedo acompañar.—se ofrece el doctor, risueño.—Para que no os perdáis.

—¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, señor doctor Kokoro! Es usted muy amable.—le agradece Pearl, con una educación algo impropia para una niña de su edad.

—Ah, y encantada de conoceros, chicos. Chao, adiós.

Ambas primas Fey se despiden y abandonan la celda especial junto con el doctor Kokoro, que las escolta amablemente. Souta y Yukiko, ahora, se han quedado solos, aunque en realidad no sea así ni de lejos.

—...Un día de lo más normal, ¿Eh, Yukiko?—ironiza Souta, con una ceja alzada.

—Pues la verdad es que sí.—le sigue el juego ella.—Me he enterado de más cosas sobre mí en unas horas que en catorce años. Pero no pasa nada, estaré bien. Porque no estoy sola, ¿No?

—No lo dudes, hermanita. Aunque tengas un coco lleno de serrín, no lo dudes.

—Ja, ja, mira cómo me río. Ah, no, que no tiene gracia.

Después de otra de sus bromitas, Souta le desordena el pelo, con afecto. Lo cierto es que él tampoco puede dudarlo, pues no está solo. Y ya que le ha pedido a Yukiko que no lo dude sean cuales sean las circunstancias, él tampoco lo hará.

—Hey, chicos.—Souta llama a los animales.—El día también ha tenido telita para vosotros, ¿No? Os pondré algo para comer, después de lo que pasó en la comida os habréis quedado con hambre.

—Excepto Caxap, que se comió mi pescado, o al menos lo intentó.—apunta la morena, con cara de circunstancia.—En fin, yo también tengo cosas que hacer…

Mientras el pelirrojo se encarga de la comida de los tres animales, Yukiko, discretamente, toma ese famoso cuaderno en el que tiene escrito un completo glosario de términos ajedrecísticos y otras cosas varias.

—Vale, creo que ya está. ¿Eh? Yukiko, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Eh? Ah, nada, nada.—se excusa.—Guardaba sitio para pegar la foto que nos ha hecho el doctor Kokoro, cuando esté impresa. Es algo que me gustaría mucho guardar.

—Ya… ¿Y para decidir en qué página la vas a poner también necesitas escribir?

—¡Quiero delimitar el borde, listo!

—Sin ni siquiera ver la foto, claaaaro….

—….No cuela, ¿Verdad?

—Ni de lejos, preciosa. Más o menos puedo suponer de qué va esto, pero prefiero no pensar demasiado. Eso sí, como me entere de según qué cosas, me vas a oír.

—Míralo, Souta el puritano. Eso me lo dices cuando Manosuke y tú podáis respirar entre beso y beso.—le desafía ella, irónica.

—…"Pero si yo nunca he hablado de Manosuke. Eso me demuestra que tú sí lo estabas pensando."—se burla el pelirrojo, mimetizando perfectamente su voz.

—¡Ah! ¡P-porras! Me has pillado…

—En realidad, no era ningún misterio, guapa. ¿Te crees que no te escucho cuando te susurras cosas a ti misma? Tú sí que hablas con megáfonos cuando quieres decir secretos.

—¡Eh, eh, eh, tranquilo! De hecho, eso puede demostrar que estaba pensando en eso, pero no el tema sobre el que estoy escribiendo. Solo estaba contando qué es lo que ha pasado hoy, que no es poco, ¿No crees?

—¿...De verdad?

—¡Síii!—protesta.—Solo estoy escribiendo sobre lo de hoy…

—Bueno...—añade Souta, algo desconfiado.

Mirándola con una ceja alzada, se aleja en dirección al otro lado de la celda, donde están los animales. Es cuando se da la vuelta que Yukiko añade a sí misma:

—Keh heh heh… De momento.—susurra, maliciosa.


	44. Capítulo 43

Sin que ninguno de los dos sea especialmente consciente de ello, llega la noche una vez más. Nunca lo dirían, pues la luz que de repente han encontrado en sus vidas es suficiente para no pensar en ninguna oscuridad. Para la cena, Yukiko abandona su cuaderno, y pese a que Souta tiene ciertas sospechas hacia ella, decide no sacar el tema… De momento.

Ahora que nadie corre el riesgo de sufrir de inanición por muchas desvelaciones que se hayan presentado, el pelirrojo y la morena pueden compartir un poco de tiempo con los animales. A raíz de la "visita" que les ha hecho Ryouken anteriormente, Kuro se encuentra bastante más animado que anteriormente, y Tasuke igualmente, sobre todo al notar que su amo está mucho más contento que antes. En lo que a la gata se refiere, no se ha movido de allí en todo el día, y mientras el perro y el mono juegan con Souta, ella se relaja en la falda de Yukiko, maullando cuando la acaricia.

La tranquilidad corre la amenaza de torcerse cuando Kuro deja de prestar atención al juego para empezar a ladrar y a gruñir. Pronto, todos se giran para ver qué se cuece, llegando a la conclusión que nunca mejor dicho. La figura de Yutaka Kazami, seguida por la de un guardia, se para delante de la celda especial. Inmediatamente, en la cara de Souta se implanta un profundo gesto de odio y desprecio. Intenta decirse a sí mismo que ya es tarde, que ya no hay secretos entre ellos, y que no podrá hacerle nada a Yukiko porque no se lo permitirá.

—...Buenas noches, jovencitos.

—...Lo eran hasta que apareciste.—le escupe, mosqueado.

Yukiko también centra su atención en él, mirándole ahora con diferentes ojos. En su expresión, se establece del mismo modo una profunda enemistad.

—Cuide sus palabras, reo Sarushiro.—le regaña el guardia.—Verán, estamos buscando a la mascota del reo Kazami, ¿La han visto?

—¿Habla de…?

La pregunta de Souta queda interrumpida por un maullido de la misma que es objeto de la búsqueda, quien de repente también se une a Souta y a Yukiko, mostrando aversión a su dueño, más que de costumbre y abandonando su desdén habitual.

—Debí imaginarme que estabas aquí, Caxap. Eres un bicho muy desobediente.

—Sinceramente, no creo que la culpa sea de la gata.—le espeta Yukiko, a la defensiva.—Quizás si se preocupase un poco más por ella, no se iría a donde le plazca, lo que pasa es que no le hace caso.

—...Mira, niña, no necesito lecciones de una muchacha impertinente como tú. No creo que tengas que venir tú a darme consejos sobre mi propio gato.

—Por eso sabe taaaan bien que en realidad es una gata, ¿Verdad?—le reta Yukiko.

—¿C-cómo…?

Acaba de responder a la pregunta inconscientemente.

—Pareces sorprendido. ¿Y después de esto todavía vienes aquí a tocarnos las narices con que no sabes dónde está tu mascota? Patético. ...Pero no me sorprende.

Kazami parece meditar un instante, cerrando los ojos y quedándose muy callado.

—Hm… Vaya, parece que de nuevo mi dañada vista vuelve a jugarme malas pasadas.

—Claro, claro… ¿Por qué no admites que la gata no te importaba lo más mínimo todo este tiempo? Es que creo que de tantas hipocresías voy a vomitar.—le recrimina el pelirrojo, muy serio.

—Perdona, chaval, pero creo que me he perdido.

—No me extraña. Hay tanto que te da igual que ya no te acuerdas de todo.

—Solo espero que no deje abandonada a la pobre gatita.—le impone Yukiko, haciendo alusión a lo acaecido con ella misma.

—¿Perdona?

—No. No te perdono.—le replica, rápidamente, Yukiko, con una chispa de irascibilidad en sus ojos.

De todo eso, incluso Kazami puede llegar a deducir que las "amenazas" de Souta iban en serio, y ahora la morena ya lo sabe todo. Quién es, lo que le pasó… Todo. Y que ahora recuerda muchas cosas. Lo muestra al exterior, al menos para quien sepa interpretar el significado, quedando ojiplático con gesto defensivo, así como al mismo tiempo hilos de sudor bajan por su frente.

—Sí, Yukiko tiene razón, y más después de que te haya supuesto un problema al haber encontrado esa cápsula tóxica del demonio en el pescado de Yukiko. Si la gata no lo hubiera descubierto, ahora Yukiko ya habría pasado a mejor vida. Y yo, seguramente, ya habría hecho sopa con tus huesos, maldito.

Como dándole la razón, la gata maúlla, cínica. Aunque de hecho, hace bien.

—Y ya que tienes tendencia a abandonar a todo el que no te interesa, más te vale no hacerle daño a la gata, y entonces sí que tendrás que vértelas conmigo.—le desafía Yukiko, hablando seriamente.

—...Me estás diciendo, niña… ¿Que vas a venir a sermonearme solo en caso de que le haga algo al gato este? Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer…

—Oh, solo no, y eso te lo digo hasta yo.—se mete Souta.—Yukiko va a estar descansando una temporada a raíz de la complicada operación que le hicieron. Cuando esa temporada se acabe, y tenga sus recuerdos en orden, los pondremos por escrito o lo que sea que haga falta y se lo llevaremos a algún tribunal, para que reabran ciertos casos. Supongo que tú ya sabes a qué me refiero.

La morena le escucha atentamente: sabe de sobras que Souta no confía demasiado en la justicia, después de todo, por lo que más bien se está tirando un farol. Es un modo de vengarse de alguien a quien, por muy liberado de miedos que esté, no perdonará jamás. Hacerle vivir con el miedo que él mismo vivió. Ya está harto, pero lo que le hizo a su hermana, así como a él mismo, no quedará impune.

—...Buena suerte intentando demostrar algo con los recuerdos nublados de esta chiquilla arrogante.

—Gracias a ti por demostrarme que hay algo que demostrar.

La tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo: las miradas serias de Souta y Yukiko se clavan en el de repente afectado Kazami, mientras los animales también están a la defensiva con él, como si al momento menos pensado fuesen a atacarle.

—¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando ustedes dos, reo Sarushiro, señorita Yukiko?

—No hace falta explicar nada. Yo tampoco quiero hablar más del tema. Solo de pensarlo, yo… Ugh…

—Yukiko, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí… No te preocupes, me ha dado un pinchazo en la cabeza, pero no es nada… Estoy bien.

Se hace un silencio que la última en hablar rompe.

—¿Pero alguien sabe cómo estaría mejor? Si el señor guardia me hiciese un favor… Y revisara el brazalete del reo Kazami.—anuncia, contraatacando.

Souta le ha explicado lo sucedido varias veces, y el cómo si ese brazalete estuviera en buenas condiciones o no era vital para comprender quién quiso atacarla. Ella tampoco piensa perdonar al repostero por nada de lo que le hizo, y hará lo que sea necesario si puede arrojar un poco de justicia que Kazami se tiene tan merecida. Sin embargo, de momento se conforma con un adelanto.

—¿Qué le ocurre a su brazalete?

—¡...Nada de nada! En lugar de perder el tiempo con pequeñeces, lo que debería revisar es el sentido común de esa mocosa.—se altera, claramente afectado.

—Cierto es que a veces se le cruzan los cables… Pero en todo caso, no perdemos nada por intentarlo, ¿No? Si no tienes nada que ocultar, majete, no tienes nada que perder.

Intenta resistirse, pero por suerte el guardia se muestra bastante curioso y lo comprueba. Tal y como todos sospechaban, y muchos sabían a la perfección, el brazalete no reacciona, está estropeado. Por eso Kazami ha estado gozando de libertad por la prisión totalmente inmerecida.

—Ahora sabemos que el que va a donde le place no es Caxap… Sino tú.

Sin embargo, el guardia no puede asegurar que la rotura haya sido ocultada deliberadamente, pero tanto da. Ahora el secreto ha quedado descubierto, y muerto el perro se acabó la rabia.

—Acompáñeme, reo Kazami. Vamos a comprobar qué es lo que ha sucedido.

—...S-sí...—reniega, bufando.

Cuando está seguro que el guardia no le escucha, se vuelve ligeramente.

—¡Vosotros, mocosos, os vais a arrepentir! ¡Esta me la vais a pagar!

—Creo que ahí te equivocas, viejo bastardo.—le intercepta Souta, remarcando el insulto.—Por mucho que seamos nosotros los que te tengamos que pagar algo, en cuyo caso lo que pasaría sería que TÚ nos tendrías que pagar una menos. Y anda que no te quedan.

—Disfruta de tu libertad en la cárcel… Mientras la tengas.

Humillado y frustrado, Kazami abandona la escena, claramente molesto. La felina le despide con un maullido conforme no le apetece volver a verle, y por si no fuera poco con las mofas que esto conlleva, más gracia les hace el oír un tropezón y cómo el guardia le dice a Kazami que tenga cuidado con no tropezar.

—Ahí te has lucido, Manosuke.—le dice Souta al aire, sabiendo de sobras que habrá alguien que le escuche por ahí.

—Sí, te lo agradezco, no me apetecía levantarme yo.—se conchaba Yukiko, cruzándose de brazos.

Tanto Kuro como Tasuke lanzan sonidos de alivio al ver que alguien tan mezquino ya se ha largado y que ya no puede hacer nada contra ellos. No más.

—Y tú no te preocupes, gatita. No tienes que volver a estar con ese indeseable.—la tranquiliza Yukiko, acariciándola.—Si no te importa, puedes quedarte conmigo. A mí no me importa.

La gata parece haber corregido su carácter irascible también, pues se muestra bastante positiva ante la propuesta de la morena, acomodándose en su falda.

—...Estoy harto ya. ...No quiero volver a verle su maldita cara en lo que me queda de vida.—protesta Souta, cubriéndose las orejas.

—Ya… Ni yo. Ya nos ha hecho bastante daño.

Ambos suspiran al unísono. Están cansados, tanto física como moralmente. Ha sido un día agotador. En ambos sentidos.

—Yo… Yo creo que me voy a dormir, Yukiko. Estoy reventado. Ya te irás tú a dormir cuando quieras.

—No, no, ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón. Necesito una buena siesta. ...Buenas noches, Souta. ¿Huy? ¿Qué tienes en la cara, Souta?

—¿El qué?

—A ver, acércate…

Extrañado, el pelirrojo acepta y acerca su cara a la suya, mientras la morena le pasa un dedo por la mejilla.

—Ah, no, no, pensaba que era una mancha de la cena, pero no, habrá sido algo de la luz… Pero… ¡Uf!

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—No quiero ser repelente, pero podrías irte a lavar los dientes de vez en cuando, ¿No, hermanito?

—¿Me estás llamando cerdo, acaso?

—¡Anda, ve!—le apresura, con una pataleta.

—¡Bueno, bueno! No me muerdas, tampoco.

Aunque solo sea para evitar discutir con ella, el pelirrojo se levanta a regañadientes y acompañado por un guardia, sale un momento de la celda.

—...Qué capullo. ¿Cómo lo hace para que el aliento le huela siempre tan bien?—se pregunta Yukiko, risueña.

Ahora que no hay moros en la costa, Yukiko coge lo que parece ser un sobre grande sellado con cera de vela que ella mismo ha colocado en forma de corazón, maliciosamente a propósito.

—¡Ya verás qué cara va a poner!—se ríe, para sí misma.—Espera, voy a escribirle una nota para que sepa de qué va esto…

Cumple lo que se ha propuesto, y arranca la hoja para colocarla junto al sobre, guardando los enseres de escritura bajo su almohada y echándose a reír para sí sola. Sin embargo, tan pronto como oye pasos que se acercan, se da prisa en cubrirse con la manta su futón al mismo tiempo que ensaya su mejor cara seria, que adoptará para una brillante actuación de teatro haciéndose la dormida.

—Ya estoy de vuelta, las encías me sangran y te podrías ver reflejada en mis dientes, ¿Ya estás contenta? ¿Yukiko?

Extrañado, el pelirrojo se acerca al futón de Yukiko, para verla seria y con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose ligeramente para acomodarse.

—Increíble, se ha quedado frita.—menciona, encogiéndose de hombros.—Incluso todos ya están dormidos, Kuro en su caseta, Tasuke en su cama y la gata acurrucada a su lado. ¿Esto es una conspiración?

Se ríe para sí mismo, no obstante la risa se le corta en seco al comprobar que sobre su futón hay algo que, sin duda, no estaba ahí antes. Un sobre tamaño folio, con un sello peculiar y un papel en blanco al lado. Quizás sí que sea una conspiración, después de todo.

—¿Qué rayos es esto?

Coge el sobre, y pese a que no es artista en el más puro estricto de la palabra, distingue la forma que adopta la cera sobre el cierre. Un corazón.

—Huy...—masculla Souta, con sarcasmo, y desviando su desconfiada mirada hacia la "durmiente" Yukiko.—Esto es cosa de esta bruja, estoy seguro.

Deja el sobre un momento sobre su regazo para comprobar el pedazo de papel. Como sospechaba, es una nota en braille, y nada le sorprende su remitente… Ni su mensaje.

"¡Hey, hermanito! Aunque estás agotado, espero que saques un ratillo para leer un cuento antes de dormir, pese a que dudo que puedas dormir después de leerlo. Te dije que te daría un regalo de bodas, y lo he cumplido. Aquí lo tienes, para ti para siempre, con todo mi amor y para celebrar el tuyo. Con cariño, tu querida, preciosa y adorable hermanita, Yukiko."

—La madre que la parió… Por qué me olía algo así.—ironiza, dándose un poco por aludido.—...Bueno, vamos a ver. A saber lo que puede haber ahí… Aunque bueno, podría ser peor. Al menos no me ha mangado el dólar veinte.—se ríe.

De nuevo, su risa no va a ser muy duradera, pues moviendo un poco la mano, comprueba que hay otra línea debajo de la nota.

—¿Hum?

"P.D.: Te "cojo prestado" el dólar veinte que encontré en tu bolsillo para comprarme otra libreta, porque ya me estoy quedando sin espacio para mi base de datos. Lo pongo entre comillas porque no te los pienso devolver."

—¡Pero será…!—se da por aludido Souta, ojiplático y abriendo la boca.

Quizás sea por la reacción del momento, porque el pelirrojo no llega a apreciar el cómo Yukiko pierde la compostura por un momento y se echa a reír silenciosamente, cada vez con más dificultad.

—Esta payasa… Luego dice de mí. En fin… ...Miedo me da, pero allá voy.

Suspirando primero, Souta rompe el sello (con especial miramiento en no partir el corazón por la mitad) y saca del sobre los papeles que hay en el interior. Esos papeles, aunque no se ve debido a la naturaleza braille de su mensaje, contienen una historia, una historia que Souta lee con paciencia. Al poco de empezar, ya sospecha que acabará soñando con eso. Y eso mismo acaba pasando.


	45. Capítulo 44

_Nada más comenzar, el espacio en el que se ubica es incertero, parecido al que ve en sueños cuando Manosuke se cuela en sus pensamientos. No hay una línea de suelo definida, pero Souta puede andar libremente por el lugar. _

_Como todo esto es cosa de Yukiko, no le sorprende el encontrarse a Manosuke frente a él, también para seguir la costumbre. _

—_Manosuke...—le llama._

_El susodicho le ha divisado a lo lejos también. Y es que cuando se trata de él, el guardaespaldas tiene una vista de lince para encontrarle._

—_Saru...—le devuelve._

_Ambos empiezan a caminar el uno hacia el otro, sonriendo y, por qué no decirlo, algo ruborizados. Están a punto de encontrarse, y cuando la situación apunta a que van a poder darse de las manos, algo se lo impide. Dándoles un buen susto, y de ningún sitio para ponerse en medio de los dos, interponiéndose, aparece Yukiko, con un coqueto vestido de un blanco inmaculado, el famoso collar de los abalorios, el caballo negro y la campanita, un bonito peinado complementado por una cinta con un punto brillante que le cae por la frente y lo más inusitado: un par de grandes alas blancas. Más que seria, su expresión es autoritaria, y va acompañada de los gritos de sorpresa de ambos. _

—_Eh, eh, no tan deprisa, parejita. Nada de daros el lote todavía.—les frena, determinante.—¿No tenéis picardía, animales en celo? Estamos en el sagrado cielo, ¡No respetáis nada!—añade, con sorna._

—_¡¿Y-y por eso aquí eres un ángel?!—bufa Souta, con una ceja alzada._

—_Nah. Soy un ángel porque soy adorable.—apunta, pestañeando sin cesar. _

—_Adorablemente plasta, hermanita.—contraataca Manosuke, también fastidiado por la intromisión._

—_¡Hey, no me matéis! Si esto solo acaba de empezar…. Solo digo que antes de "hacer deporte", es mejor que probéis la tarta nupcial tan especial que os he hecho. Así os sentará mejor, ya veréis...—inquiere, pícara._

—…_¿Y no sería mejor la tarta después del deporte, para recuperar fuerzas?—pregunta Manosuke, con evidente malicia. _

—_Sí, porque tanto trote con tarta en el estómago… Nos sentará mal. _

—_¡He dicho que la tarta primero y san se acabó, jolines!—patalea, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y con un puchero. _

—_¡V-vale!—conceden ambos, sin rechistar. _

—_¡Estupendo!—sonríe ampliamente la morena, cambiando su expresión en un segundo.—Pues vamos allá. ¡Agarraos! ...Bueno, mejor no, que nos conocemos.—les dice, sacándoles la lengua. _

_La intervención de su peculiar hermana hace que ambos se ruboricen un poco más, algo mosqueados por lo pesada que creen que puede llegar a ser. _

—_Preparaos. La reina os va a llevar al palacio. _

_Con un chasquido de dedos, el escenario cambia. Ahora se encuentran en un espacio cerrado, parecida a una lujosa suite de hotel elegantemente decorada, donde hay una gran cama, una amplia mesa y otro mobiliario más superfluo. Sobre la mesa con dos sillas, una a cada lado, hay una voluminosa fuente en medio, con algo que está tapado a propósito. Sin saber exactamente cómo, Manosuke, Souta y Yukiko aparecen en medio de la habitación, y esta última tiene un aspecto diferente al último. Las alas de ángel le han desaparecido y el blanco de sus ropas se ha teñido de diferentes estampados, especialmente los cuadros blancos y negros y las rayas verticales rosas y lilas. _

—_¡Que vivan los novios!—grita la morena a pleno pulmón, cogiendo un cuenco lleno de arroz y empezando a tirarles el contenido encima.—Bienvenidos a la super ideal y super glamurosa y super carísima suite nupcial.—añade, con un guiño descarado. _

—_Hostia, qué cama tan pequeña, ¿No? Si no me llegas a decir que es una habitación, nunca lo habría supuesto.—ironiza Souta.—No puedes ser más directa, hermanita. ¿Qué será lo próximo, que le des a un botón y que empiece a sonar música provocativa mientras aminoran las luces?_

_Mientras Souta la mira, desafiante, Yukiko le devuelve la mirada, bastante normal con una media sonrisa, creando un denso silencio en el que nadie dice nada. De repente, Yukiko vuelve a chasquear los dedos y la iluminación de la sala queda reducida a unos puntitos luminosos que flotan en el aire, mientras una lánguida y sensual música lo inunda todo. Poco a poco, Souta va perdiendo los colores excepto el rojo de sus mejillas._

—_...Eso me pasa por preguntar.—tartamudea, con los ojos entrecerrados._

—_No está nada mal.—opina Manosuke, aguantándose la risa. _

—_Ah, cierto, y también…_

_La morena saca de la nada una caja tirando a pequeña envuelta, con un lazo, y esta vez es Manosuke quien la recibe en nombre de ambos, puesto que Souta todavía está algo sorprendido. _

—_Vaya, gracias, hermanita. ¿Qué es?_

—…_.No quieras saberlo.—pronuncia, con una risilla._

_Esta vez, es Manosuke quien adopta cara de circunstancias, sobre todo porque puede imaginarse el contenido._

—_Pero bueno, casi se me olvida. ¿Cómo vais a ir a vuestra propia boda con esos adefesios?_

—…_¿Gracias?_

—_Esperad, enseguida lo arreglo._

_Abusando claramente de su poder en los sueños, Yukiko chasquea de nuevo los dedos y la apariencia de Manosuke cambia, pasando a estar con un formidable traje negro, todavía más lustroso que el que solía llevar para su trabajo, una camisa de un blanco puro y una corbata a cuadros blancos y negros. También lleva una flor rosada en el cuello de la americana. _

—_Je. Doy fe, hermanita, madrina, casamentera, o lo que seas._

—_Muy bien, y ahora tú, Souta. Vamos a preparar a la "novia"._

—_B-bueno… Espera, ¿"Novia"? ¡Eh, tú!_

_Demasiado tarde. Antes de que Souta pueda protestar lo más mínimo, Yukiko ya ha dado otro chasquido y el pelirrojo lleva un coqueto y abultado vestido de novia blanco, con velo y ramo de flores incluido. Y, por qué no, una cara medio mosqueada y medio circunstancial considerable. _

_El resto, Manosuke y Yukiko, poco tardan en echarse a reír como posesos, mientras no se imaginan todas las barbaries que se pueden estar pasando por la mente del pelirrojo para "vengarse". _

—_Soutita, mi vida, dime que llevas medias y una liga y me vuelvo a morir.—inquiere Manosuke, algo picaresco. _

—_...Lo que llevo es una sed de venganza peligrosa. ...Te voy a poner el cerebro en su sitio con un golpe de tacón, hermanita._

—_Entonces, ¿Llevas tacones? Oh, qué monada._

—_¡C-cambiadme ahora mismoooo! ¡No puedo llevar esto, no puedo, no puedo, no puedooo!—protesta Souta, de repente más infantil. _

_A regañadientes, la morena vuelve a usar sus poderes para cambiarle de atuendo. Esta vez, el pelirrojo lleva un traje gris, zapatos negros, una camisa liliácea, una corbata a rayas rosadas y moradas en dirección vertical y una flor azulada en el cuello de su chaqueta. _

—_...Eso está mejor.—aprueba Souta, cruzándose de brazos. _

_Para hacer que sonría, y como le encanta verle sonreír, Manosuke le coge de la mano, cosa que da el resultado esperado y un rubor adicional, que hacen que la alegría del guardaespaldas sea todavía mayor. _

—_De acuerdo, ya estáis listos. Ahora, venid por aquí. Ya veréis. _

_Yukiko les señala la mesa, en la que hay algo encima. Mientras ambos se acercan, ella va tarareando una especie de cancioncilla para la marcha nupcial, lo que resulta algo irritante para Souta, quizás porque le da un poco de vergüenza._

—_Chapa tu bocaza, hermanita. Ya he tenido demasiado de tu parte. —la calla, sonrojado._

—_Vaaaaaale, ya me callo. A ver, primero de todo. Mirad lo que hay sobre esa cosa que está cubierta. _

_Obedecen, y descubren que sobre el mantel que tapa lo que sea eso hay dos anillos de oro, seguramente por cortesía de la morena…. Otra vez. _

—_Supongo que no necesitáis un croquis para esto, ¿No? _

_La verdad sea dicha, no. Sacudiendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa, los dos se intercambian las particulares alianzas, ruborizándose cada vez más, mientras Yukiko se queda de pie enfrente de ellos, sonriendo con aprobación._

—_Y una vez más, os declaro marido y marido y podéis besaros. Con moderación._

_Eso, sin embargo, no necesitan que se lo insistan. Nadie toma la iniciativa, sino que lo hacen ambos. Se besan, experimentando una alegría que quisieran que no tenga fin. Por lo tanto, no hacen demasiado caso a lo de "moderación" y no se privan de nada, besándose con pasión hasta que se queden sin aire que les permita respirar, cosa que esperan que nunca suceda o, si más no, tarde un buen rato. _

_Por desgracia, ese momento termina llegando, pero para hacer que sea más agradable, Yukiko les felicita con un cálido aplauso. _

—_¡Viva!—exclama, más contenta que unas pascuas. _

—_Lo admito, mi reina. Esto es perfecto.—declara Manosuke, también eufórico. _

—_...Vale, sí, yo también lo admito.—corrobora Souta, encogiéndose de hombros por efecto de la timidez. _

_Algo más breve, comparten otro beso._

—_¡Sí, sí, yo lo organizo todo para que sea romántico y perfecto pero el beso es entre vosotros!—se queja con sorna, haciendo ver que está algo celosilla. _

_No necesitaba el gesto, pero Manosuke y Souta dejan de besarse entre ellos por un momento para darle sendos besos en la mejilla a la morena. _

—_Así me gusta, eso está mejor. Besitos a vuestra celestina favorita. _

_Sonríe, sin embargo pronto Yukiko carraspea y se frota las manos, dispuesta a pasar a la siguiente cuestión nupcial._

—_Y ahora, ¡La fantabulosa tarta! Ya os puede gustar, la he hecho yo misma._

—_Lo llevas en la sangre, ¿Eh?—inquiere Manosuke, sonriente. _

_La felicidad en la cara de Yukiko se descompone al captar el sentido de esa frase, captando que lo dice porque su padre biológico se dedicaba a la repostería. De repente, hay una lagrimilla en su ojo que complementa su expresión ofendida. _

—_¡Uaaah, qué malo eres, burro! ¡Espero que te vaya bien casado, pero de mí estás oficialmente divorciado, Tontosuke!—dramatiza, apartando la mirada y con una mano en el pecho. _

—_Manosuke...—le riñe Souta, encogiéndose de hombros, ojiplático y con la boca abierta. _

—_Ahí va… Mierda, mierda… Yukiko, oye… Ven aquí, Yukiko. _

_La morena solo le saca la lengua, cruzada de brazos. _

—_Perdona, preciosa, perdona. No quería decir eso… Anda, no te enfades. _

_De sus ojos cerrados, ella abre solo uno, que le mira con determinación. _

—_Lo que quería decir es que eres de sangre dulce, por eso eres tan buena y por eso te quiero mucho, hermanita. ¿Lo entiendes?_

_Evaluándole con la mirada, Yukiko hace gesto de pensárselo, como si fuese una niña pequeña caprichosa. _

—_Bueno… Vale, te perdono, pero solo porque es un día muy especial. ¡Que no vuelva a ocurrir!_

—_Te lo juro por mi tumba, mi reina._

—_Pues vaya garantía...—añade Souta, de broma. _

—_Venga va, se acabaron las penas, ¡Quiero alegría! Vamos a por esa tarta. Redoble, por favor._

_Creando un poco de suspense con unos cómicos gestos, llega el momento cumbre. _

—_¡Tacháaaaan!_

_Destapa la tarta, para dejar al descubierto una masa de chocolate negro y blanco dispuesta como un tablero de ajedrez, con bordes espumosos del mismo dulce. A cada lado, también hay representaciones de las piezas, con chocolate negro o blanco respectivamente. En medio, además, no podían faltar, sobre todo tratándose de Yukiko, las figuritas de la feliz pareja, sin embargo tampoco son convencionales. Tienen forma de rey y de caballo de ajedrez, obviamente, y también están pintadas y adornadas como si se trataran de Souta y Manosuke en miniatura, presidiendo la tarta desde el centro. _

—_Pero… ¡Pero si es un ajedrez!—exclama Manosuke, sorprendido aunque riendo. _

—_...No me digas, Manosuke. Si no me lo llegas a decir, me pensaba que era el dominó.—se mofa Souta, aunque no por ello aparta la vista de la tarta. _

—_Así es, rey y caballero. Nada de coger una espada y partir la tarta juntitos, al menos de momento, y sobre todo para que no me matéis con ella. En lugar de eso, jugaréis una partida de ajedrez, ¡Vuestra primera partida de casados!—se burla Yukiko, animada a más no poder.—Y además, si queréis picar algo, más os vale currárselo, porque el aperitivo serán las piezas que le ganéis al contrario. Es decir, cuando matéis a una pieza del contrario, en lugar de apartarla del tablero, como de costumbre, os la coméis. ¿No es chachi?_

—_Yo, sin duda, no podría haber pedido una tarta de bodas mejor. Ni a un marido-rival mejor.—asegura Manosuke, sonriéndole al susodicho. _

—_P-pero… E-es dulce...—susurra Souta, algo nervioso. _

—_Oh, gracias, Saru._

—_¡N-no hablaba de ti!—protesta, sacudiendo la cabeza y cubriéndose las orejas.—D-digo la tarta… N-no podré, no podré, no podré… _

—_Tranquilo, Saru, no pasa nada… No te preocupes.—trata de tranquilizarle Manosuke.—Mira, tranquilo. No te pongas nervioso. Hay dos clases de chocolates para las piezas, el negro y el blanco. El blanco es más dulce, y el negro es más amargo. Así que, tú jugarás con las de chocolate negro y ya está._

—_¡P-pero entonces las que me tendré que comer si te gano son las blancas, las dulces! _

—_¿Eh? Ah, sí, es verdad, es verdad. Pues al revés, quería decir. _

—_Elemental, mi querido Tontosuke.—le "felicita" Yukiko, con sarcasmo. _

—_B-bueno… Entonces, supongo que es mejor así… Pero eso quiere decir que, como yo juego con las blancas, yo empiezo la partida. Eso es como una ventaja. Y no quiero que me des ventaja, Manosuke, así tu derrota será demasiado aplastante.—se jacta, algo más perverso. _

—_Vale, sí, es verdad que siempre me has ganado tú, pero eso era antes. Yukiko te ganó una vez, ¿No? Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a jugar. Si Yukiko te ha ganado, yo no voy a ser menos, Saru. Esta vez, te voy a ganar, y no me voy a distraer por muy guapo que seas. _

_Ante la intervención, Souta no puede evitar ruborizarse ligeramente, pese a que trata de estar serio para comunicar que se va a tomar la partida en serio. _

—_Muy bien entonces, Tontosuke. Vamos allá. _

—_Lo estoy deseando, Saru. _

—_Ah, y supongo que os sabréis las normas ya, pero yo os añado una nueva. ¡Nada de hacer trampas para acabar la partida antes y empezar antes con el "temita"! ¿Queda claro?_

_Esta vez, son ambos los que se ruborizan, pese a que ninguno se les había ocurrido eso… O así lo quieren creer._

—_¡He dicho! ¡¿Queda claro?!—insiste Yukiko, de nuevo con su faceta de directora de la peli. _

—_¡S-síiii!—mascullan ambos al unísono. _

_La morena asiente con la cabeza y, dispuestos a empezar, cogen con delicadeza las dos figuritas del centro, que no intervendrán en la partida ya que son meramente decorativas, y las dejan en la mesa._

—_¡Eh, cuidado! ¿Sabéis lo que me costó encontrar fichas de ajedrez con vuestro careto?_

—_Un chasquido de dedos, ¿Eh?_

—_...Vale, me habéis pillado.—se rinde, vencida. _

_Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos está vencido todavía, puesto que no han comenzado la partida, cosa que en unos instantes cambiará._

—_Souta, tú empiezas. Y por supuesto, yo me pienso quedar aquí a verlo.—anuncia Yukiko, por si a alguien se le había ocurrido la posibilidad contraria, que tampoco era el caso.—¡Adelante!_

_Intentando concentrarse, Souta inicia la partida, poniéndose serio. Después de algunos movimientos, le ha ganado un peón a Manosuke, por lo que, dubitativo al principio, lo prueba. Por una vez en su vida, Manosuke no iba errado del todo, y no sabe especialmente dulce. Poco a poco, lo mordisquea y lo engulle. _

—_¡La primera pieza perdida! ¿Está rico, Souta?_

—_...No está mal.—admite, mostrando su aprobación._

_Como todo sigue en orden, la partida continúa. Pronto, Manosuke también le gana un peón, y da fe en que las fichas blancas son dulces, por lo que se felicita por haberle propuesto a Souta el cambio de colores (mejor dicho, sabores), porque teme que todavía no esté preparado para afrontar el sabor dulce, y está dispuesto a protegerle de todo cuanto pueda herirle. _

_Pero por muy en serio que se lo tome, no por ello Manosuke va a privarse de inicial un picaresco "juego" paralelo con Souta. Cuando le gana alguna pieza, no parece mostrar la menor prisa en terminársela, pues parece estar dispuesto a saborearla al máximo, con juegos algo exagerados con la lengua y una expresión no precisamente inocente. Evidentemente, es todo un truco para persuadir a Souta, que ni siquiera es inmune. Primero, se muestra atónito, aunque como persona inteligente que es, percibe de qué va eso y lo que pretende el idiota de Manosuke, y ni tan solo él puede evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate cada vez que lo hace. —...Oye, Yukiko...—la llama Souta, en mitad de la partida.—Creo que, cuando me has programado el traje, me has hecho los pantalones demasiado ajustados. Me aprietan._

—_...Oye, Souta...—le responde ella, inquisitivamente pícara.—No te he programado nada, esto es magia, ¡Por lo que la talla es la tuya! No creo que sea culpa del pantalón._

_Traga saliva. Maldita sea, Manosuke le ha hecho caer en su ridículo juego de persuasiones. Ojiplático, pocas veces se ha visto tan ruborizado. En el otro lado, Manosuke lo nota, pero no se puede decir que le disguste… Sobre todo, cuando toda esa parafernalia ha sido idea suya. _

_Por su parte, el pelirrojo, que cada vez está más desconcentrado, intenta no caer en su descarada provocación evitando hacer esa clase de gestos cada vez que le gana una ficha (suceso cada vez más extraño), pero cuando mastica el chocolate tan discretamente como puede, Manosuke no deja de mirarle, con una pícara sonrisa que le saca de sus casillas, y por consiguiente haciendo que, sin querer, sus mordidas se ralenticen, con lo que Manosuke está logrando que, sin Souta quererlo, la provocación pase a ser mutua. _

—_Y-Yukiko… Aquí hace mucho calor.—protesta Souta, aflojándose la corbata y con sudor cayéndole por la frente.—Creo que me duele la cabeza. Con tus poderes mágicos, ¿Podrías hacer algo para que se me pase?_

—_A ver, voy a intentarlo…_

_Condescendiente, la morena chasquea nuevamente los dedos._

—_¿Ya?_

—_Sí, ya está._

—_¡Pero si no noto nada de nada!_

—…_.Eso es que en realidad no tienes dolor de cabeza.—_Touché.

_No dice nada, pero entre una pregunta y otra, la morena está empezando a deducir qué es lo que pasa con él. Por si le quedaba alguna duda, el observar todos y cada uno de los gestos de Manosuke se lo confirma por completo. Se ríe para sí misma: no le sorprende nada._

_Lo que sí que podría sorprenderle un poco más es el cómo termina la partida especial. Manosuke es un buen jugador de ajedrez, pero por norma general, Souta siempre le ha ganado cada vez que han jugado. El pelirrojo, bufando para sí mismo, intenta tranquilizarse, concentrarse en la partida, pues se está dispersando considerablemente. _

—_Ja, tú sigue, pero ahora te jodes, Manosuke.—le reta, maquiavélico.—Muevo esta aquí y tu apreciado caballo negro, adiós muy buenas._

_En efecto, acaba de ganarle el caballo negro al caballo negro metafórico. Por lo tanto, ahora toca zampáserlo, y por eso mismo, lo que Souta creía una victoria se relativiza cuando, seguramente a causa de que sea esa ficha en concreto, la mirada de Manosuke se afila y la malicia de su semblante se acentúa. A continuación, cuando Souta ya ha terminado, el de la cresta estalla en una sonora y animada risa. —Je, je. No te creas que me jode, Saru, es más, me ha encantado.—admite, picaresco.—Lo que es el amor, ¿Eh? Pues esta vez te va a perjudicar, Souta. Ya lo creo que sí.—asegura, confiado.—Tengo todavía otro caballo negro… Con el cual me acerco a tu rey, o al mío… Y le hago jaque mate._

_Moviendo la réplica de su ficha predilecta, Manosuke proclama su victoria. El rey blanco ha quedado arrinconado, dejando blanco al propio rey. A Souta, que con una gota de sudor bajándole por la frente se queda ojiplático. Lleva razón, le ha ganado. Por primera vez._

—_¡Guao, Manosuke ha ganado! ¡Esta vez sí que lo había dicho en serio!—se sorprende Yukiko, boquiabierta pero con una sonrisa.—Caray, Souta, esta vez no le has ganado ni con la ventaja. ¿Por qué será?—inquiere, fantasiosamente pícara. _

—_¡P-por nada! S-solamente… Solo he tenido mala suerte. —improvisa, apartando la mirada. _

—_¿En serio? Pues nada comparado con lo mío, creo que nunca he sido más afortunado. Porque ahora… Esto es solo mío._

_Mientras no deja de sonreír malvadamente ni una milésima de segundo, Manosuke alarga el brazo sobre la tarta para coger la ficha del rey blanco, ya que, teóricamente, la ha ganado, y le corresponde comérsela. Eso es lo que hace, de nuevo a esa peculiar y provocadora manera, y el pelirrojo solo se le queda mirando, más ruborizado que antes, porque, como le ha pasado a Manosuke, esa pieza en concreto tiene un significado específico._

—_¿Qué, Manosuke? ¿Te gusta el rey blanco?—pregunta Yukiko, con una sonrisilla que obviamente muestra un sentido oculto a todo eso. _

—_Ah, sí. Ya lo creo.—y al igual que las de la morena, las palabras de Manosuke nada tienen de convencionales. _

—_Está bueno, ¿Eh?_

—_Mucho, mucho._

_Ni la propia Yukiko, que ya conoce el doble sentido a lo que dice, puede evitar reírse ante las réplicas de Manosuke, aunque no por ello le sorprenden. Souta, por su parte, está adivinando que el rey blanco del que hablan no es precisamente el de azúcar. _

—_Supongo que, al estar hecho de alguna crema con mucho azúcar, a ti te gustará._

—_¿Crema de azúcar? Perdona, hermanita, pero ¿Estás segura de que estamos hablando del mismo rey?—le demanda Manosuke, pese a que su mirada se dirija a Souta._

—_Nah, ya decía yo que no.—se rinde, guiñando un ojo.—Creo que puedo adivinar de quién estás hablando…_

—_Seguro que sí. Creo que le conoces. Y bastante bien.—le va dando pistas más inútiles que un cero a la izquierda._

_Y por si no fuera ya lo bastante obvio, hace el gesto de, con delicadeza, poner sus manos sobre las de Souta, al otro lado de la mesa. _

—_Ajá… Y no me digas que también te lo quieres comer.—le interroga Yukiko, con una mano sobre la boca, quizás para ocultar que está a un paso de estallar a carcajadas. _

—_Je, pues claro, ¿Por qué no…?_

—_...Siento decepcionarte, Manosuke, pero yo no soy dulce, ni nada que se le acerque.—le intercepta Souta, con una mirada de circunstancias además de con una ceja alzada. _

—_No me importa. No me importa lo más mínimo, cré da absolutamente lo mismo. Aunque fueses de ácido, te comería igualmente. _

_Las palabras de Manosuke solo hacen que Souta se emocione más de lo que ya está. Y cuando se cruzan ambas miradas, el brillo de alegría del otro no pasa desapercibido para ninguno. _

—_¡Oooooh!—se entusiasma Yukiko.—Ehm… Quiero decir… ¡Puaj! No, ¿Por qué? ¡Oooooh! ¡Oh, venga ya, puaj!—exclama, ambigua.—¡Estoy confusa…! Es una mezcla de admiración y asco… _

—_Oh, vamos, ¿Asco por qué? ¿No se dice por todas partes que el amor es lo más bonito del mundo?—inquiere Souta, haciéndose un poco el cursi. _

—_¿Que por qué? ¡Pues quizás porque tengo que escuchar a mis dos hermanos decirse tales guarradas! ¡Incestuosos!_

_E imitando el gesto clásico, les da una colleja a cada uno._

—_¿Qué tiene todo esto de guarrada, eh?—le devuelve Manosuke, algo mosqueado._

—_Oh, mira, el que faltaba, Manosuke el puritano. O tengo una mente muy sucia o me giro un momento y al volverme ya no lleváis ninguno pantalones._

—_...O las dos cosas.—apunta el pelirrojo, con ironía. _

—_Quizás.—admite Yukiko.—Por cierto, ahora que sale el tema… Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. ¡Y no disimuléis, encelados, lo estábais deseando! _

—_S-si no hemos dicho… Bah, déjalo.—se rinde Manosuke._

—_Me voy… A por lentillas para los ojos, para ver mejor.—comenta, divertida.—...O a quemármelos con lejía, no sé. _

—_Diviértete.—se burla Souta, con malicia._

—_Ja, seh. En todo caso, no más que vosotros dos._

_La morena abre la puerta de la habitación, y antes de salir de ella, les dedica un último vistazo, guiñándoles el ojo, por lo cual los dos aludidos se ruborizan. Pero, ¿Para qué molestarse en negar la evidencia?_

—_Bueno… Por fin solos, ¿Eh, Saru?—le dice, acercándose a él._

—_Sí… Por fin.—responde el pelirrojo, con una sonrisilla inocente._

_De repente, esa inocencia se transforma en picardía._

—_Por fin podré matarte sin testigos. _

—_Anda, no seas así, Saru. ¿No te ha gustado el juego?_

—_Parecías un idiota con esos lametazos que dabas. ...Bueno, lo que eres, así que...—menciona, encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Lo que quieras, pero ¿No te ha gustado? Podría pensar que no, pero cuando has dicho que te apretaban los pantalones me ha dado por pensar que sí...—inquiere, haciéndose el despistado con una sonrisilla._

—_Y-yo...—bisbisea el pelirrojo, ruborizándose. _

_Solamente con la expresión, Souta se hace el rendido, sonriendo radiantemente. El solo gesto hace que Manosuke tarde poco más de un segundo en acercarse a él todavía más y abrazarle, con mucha ternura, mientras le besa la frente. _

—_Manosuke…_

—_Eres tan adorable… _

_Le sonríe ampliamente, mientras tanto con un suave gesto le alza la barbilla ligeramente hasta que los dos llegan a cruzarse en mirada nuevamente. Poco tiempo pasa hasta que una simple mirada deriva en un beso, y ese beso en otro, y en otro. Es una sensación sin par, que se manifiesta en rubor en las mejillas, esta vez en las de ambos. Algo demasiado fantástico para querer que termine alguna vez. _

—_H-hey, Manosuke… ¿Tú...Tú me quieres?_

—_¿Eres el nene más adorable del mundo?_

_Souta deja ir una risilla, resaltada por el sonrojo de sus mejillas, porque aunque lo sabe todo perfectamente, quiere oírselo escuchar. Porque esto de sentirse querido sin ningún miedo por delante es algo que nada iguala. _

—_N-no sé… ¿Tú qué crees?_

—_¿Yo? Yo te adoro como nadie, y lo sabes. Pero no te preocupes. Te lo pienso repetir todas las veces que quieras. _

—_G-gracias…_

—_No tienes que dármelas. Aunque, te seré franco. Me encanta que me lo digas. Me gusta mucho. _

_Sellando las gratitudes, un nuevo beso. Uno que "amenaza" en derivar en muchísimos más. _

—_¿Y-y ahora…?_

—_Ahora... Dímelo tú, ¿Tú qué crees, Saru?_

—_Heh. Simplemente, "creo". Aunque no te lo dijera, sé que tú te encargarías del resto. _

—_Sí, has acertado. Como siempre. _

—_Por cierto, esa caja que te ha dado la petardilla antes…_

—_Has acertado de nuevo.—sonríe Manosuke, ampliamente. —Oh, y hablando de eso... _

_Incorporándose levemente, Manosuke da unos golpecitos en la puerta, riendo._

—_Hey, Yukiko. Cuando quieras. _

_No es necesaria ninguna respuesta, simplemente se oye un chasquido justo al otro lado de la puerta y los puntitos luminosos y la sensual música de unos minutos antes vuelven a inundarlo todo en la habitación._

—_Perfecto, gracias, hermanita.—aprueba el de la cresta, malicioso._

—_¿Eh? Jooo, ¿Todavía sigues ahí?—protesta Souta, en tonalidad infantil._

—_No protestes. Sabes que no me pienso ir de aquí.—se ríe Yukiko, determinante, desde el otro lado.—Tranquilo, no pienso abrir la puerta. Amaos todo lo que queráis._

—_Por cierto… ¿Ya te has decidido? ¿Admiración o asco?_

—_Hm… No sé, ¿Por?_

—_Oh, por nada…—responde Souta a través de la puerta, con una risita y haciéndole un gesto de silencio a Manosuke.—Solo era para saber dónde está la nata, para echárnosela por encima y eso…._

_Obviamente está bromeando, puesto que es algo demasiado dulce para él, pero no puede evitar reírse cuando al otro lado oye a la morena protestando… Más o menos._

—_¡Uaaaaaj! ...En el segundo cajón.—chilla, para luego añadir con naturalidad._

_Esta vez, ha sido Yukiko la que se ha quedado con ellos, por lo cual se echa a reír. desde detrás de la puerta. _

—_Tranquilos, cualquier cosa, podéis pedírmela.—añade, riendo todavía más._

—_De acuerdo, pues yo tengo una. ¿Podrías largarte, eh?_

—_Podría… Pero no lo pienso hacer. ¡Anda, vamos, dejad de quejaros, os he dicho que no pienso abrir la puerta! Además, esta cosa está hecha de madera buena.—alega, golpeando la puerta.—No puedo escucharos._

—_Por eso estamos hablando ahora mismo, ¿Eh?—contraataca Manosuke, con una ceja alzada._

—_¡Que lo dejéis de una vez! ¡Cómo no os calléis ya os pondré tiempo límite y entonces veréis! Ya veréis, ¡Os traeré de vuelta y todavía os estaréis subiendo los pantalones!_

_El solo pensarlo hace que un instenso rubor, si es que el que tenía ya no era basante marcado, bañe las mejillas de Souta. _

—_¡No serías capaz, Yukiko!_

_Sin embargo, esta vez no hay réplica. Por mucho que se queden mirando la puerta, ninguna voz va a hablar desde el exterior. _

—_¿Se ha ido? Lo dudo seriamente.—se resigna Souta, con un suspiro. _

—_Puede ser… Pero si se está calladita, no hace daño a nadie, ¿No?—añade Manosuke, con sorna.—Es mi hermanita, y la adoro, pero nada me va a impedir pasar un rato maravilloso contigo… Saru. _

—_¿...Te da igual saber que está esta aquí escuchando?—inquiere Souta, claramente incómodo. _

—_...Hostia, igual no me da.—admite Manosuke, posando una mano sobre su cuello.—Da corte, y encima es mi hermana… Y la tuya, así que, por si ya no fuese bastante…_

_Por una vez, el pelirrojo coincide con el de la cresta, y con mariposas en el estómago de la incomodidad que le produce el asunto, abre la puerta un segundo, haciendo que, obviamente, Yukiko acceda involuntariamente a dentro del cuarto, especialmente porque estaba con la oreja pegada._

—_Así pues, sigues aquí, microbio. Ya sabía que no te pirarías tan fácilmente._

—_Jo, ¿Por qué sois tan plastas? ¡En los otros sueños no os lo pensábais tanto!_

—_En los otros sueños tú no estabas, cariño.—la intercepta Manosuke, con ironía._

—_Hey, Yukiko. Hermanita querida de mi alma y de mi corazón… ¿Cuánto dinero voy a tener que coger de la cartera de Manosuke para que te largues?—inquiere, con sorna y una sonrisa malévola._

—_...No acepto sobornos.—sonríe Yukiko, impertérrita. _

—_Bueno. Pues te doy otra cosa, ¿Vale? ¿Qué tal…? ¿La oportunidad de dejarte seguir con vida?—contraataca el pelirrojo, malicioso._

_Al parecer, a la morena un escalofrío le ha recorrido el espinazo._

—_Vale, vale, tranquilo. No te pases.—intenta calmarle, con un gesto de las manos. _

_Mirándoles a ambos, adivina que no tiene elección, y también de que son capaces de muchas cosas para que les dejen tranquilos en un momento tan íntimo._

—_¡...Vale, me voy! Pero que conste que lo hago por vosotros, porque sé que os queréis mucho y tal. Pero a simple vista no parecíais tan tiquismiquis…_

—_...Recuerda esa frase cuando me hagas ordenar tu ropa y me des la vara porque "te da cosa que vea tu ropa interior", hermanita…_

—_¡Aish, lo que sea! Además, ¡No os necesito, pringados! Yo paso de vosotros, ¡El señor Houinbou, Kuro y Tasuke son los hombres de mi vida!—bromea, altiva._

—_...No sé muy bien qué contestar a eso.—apunta Manosuke, confuso._

—_Además, ¡Qué demonios! Estoy en un hotel de lujo, así que mientras vosotros decidís no salir de la habitación para nunca jamás, yo voy a servirme mi comida y la vuestra. ¡Y lo cargaré en esta habitación, y no pienso pagarlo yo!_

—_Lo que sea con tal de que te largues.—sentencia Souta, algo serio. _

—_Y a parte, que este rato no va a tener precio.—inquiere Manosuke, algo más pícaro._

—…_.Estupendo. No creo que pueda comer después de esto.—protesta Yukiko, con un puchero. _

—_No te preocupes, también te compraré sal de frutas para el estómago. Adiós.—se despide Manosuke, a toda velocidad para dar a entender que tiene prisa._

_Sacándoles la lengua y con un gesto de soberbia, Yukiko abandona la habitación, y por supuesto no vuelven a cerrar la puerta hasta que comprueban que se ha metido en el ascensor y este desciende._


	46. Capítulo 45

—_Por fin solos, ahora podemos estar a solas, sin niños.—anuncia Manosuke, frotándose las manos y con un gesto de mofa implantado en su expresión. _

—_Manosuke, sabes que Yukiko no es tu hija, ¿Verdad?_

—_Sí, lo sé. Una hija me saldría mucho menos cara. _

_No lo niega, pero le ha hecho gracia y Souta estalla a reír. Está a punto de decir que comparte su opinión, cuando Manosuke añade algo que le hace dejar de reír pero no le minva la alegría en absoluto._

—_Además… Si tuviera una hija, la tendría contigo. Porque te quiero._

_Como reacción, y dejando a banda cosas obvias como ruborizarse, Souta da un paso adelante y abraza con calidez a Manosuke, mientras él le acaricia el pelo y los hombros, con suma delicadeza. El abrazo dura, y ambos se dan la mano, y el pelirrojo pasa a recostarse en su pecho, con lo cual siente una protección inmensa que pese a que no necesita, agradece, y le resulta de lo más agradable. _

_Más besos no tardan en llegar, aunque para nada causando monotonía, sino más bien pequeños instantes deliciosos ligados entre sí creando una espiral que ambos esperan no tenga fin. Producto de los restos del azúcar, la boca de Manosuke sabe dulce. A Souta, sin embargo, no parece importarle. Al menos en ese caso, si el dulce sabe así de bien, le entran ganas de hacer otro supremo esfuerzo para superar su manía. Por su parte, Manosuke solo espera que la amargura del chocolate negro que ha dejado restos en la boca de Souta, asimismo deseando que ya no sea eso lo que haya en el corazón del pelirrojo, cese pronto, primero porque su boca ya sabe maravillosamente sin necesidad de ningún condimento y segundo, porque ese sabor le recuerda a un buen café mañanero que te despabila y te despierta, cosa que no desea en absoluto. Estar con Souta, y Souta por sí solo, es un sueño hecho realidad del que no quiere despertar jamás. _

_Quizás se han ido moviendo inconscientemente o solo lo parece, pues de pronto el enorme lecho aparece mucho más cerca de ellos. Ambos saben bastante bien lo que significa eso, pues en parte algo que los dos llevan pensando, y queriendo, por qué no, desde hace ya un buen rato. Un poco más de tiempo, y ya están sentados sobre las sábanas, uno al lado del otro. _

—_M-Manosuke...—susurra Souta, con una mirada tímida, colorado e indicándole a Manosuke que detenga su arsenal de besos solo por un instante, pues quiere decirle algo. _

_Y por supuesto, Manosuke piensa respetarlo, aunque se muera, irónicamente, por besarle sin parar._

—_Dime.—le concede, intentando ser suave, cogiéndole por los brazos con extrema delicadeza y con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los ajenos._

—_...Te quiero._

_De pronto, Manosuke se muestra un ápice más sorprendido, abriendo un poco más sus ojos, mirándole fijamente._

—_...L-lo siento, quería decírtelo… Lo necesitaba, yo…_

—_Eh, eh, no… Tranquilo. No tienes que disculparte, ¡Joder! Todo lo contrario. Me encanta, me encanta que me lo digas… Que me digas cómo te sientes… Me has hecho muy feliz, de verdad. _

—_Y tú…_

—_¿Hm?_

—_Tú también… Tú también sabes hacerme muy feliz… Me haces feliz, Manosuke. _

_Le hará feliz a él, pero el sentimiento es mutuo. Con sus palabras, Souta le hace la persona más dichosa del mundo. Nadie nunca le había hecho tan feliz en su vida, y ya que le hace tan feliz, como le ha asegurado, se lo agradecerá con otro, más largo y profundo, pese a que el amor que le demuestra es el mismo en cada uno: infinito. _

_La fuerza de su amor queda repercutida sobre ellos cuando, ante el impulso de sus ósculos, se balancean, perdiendo el equilibrio hasta quedar recostados sobre las sábanas. La situación no puede tacharse de accidente, sin embargo. Al fin y al cabo, así iban a acabar tarde o temprano. _

—_M-Manosuke… Y-yo...—balbucea Souta, mirando a Manosuke sobre él, ruborizado y con sus cabellos del mismo color que sus mejillas desperdigándose sobre el colchón. _

_En esa posición, Manosuke hace ademán de acariciarle la cara, llenándose de ternura al hacerlo. Con cuidado, y dando el primer paso, le quita la americana, siempre con un tacto especial y besándole las manos como símbolo de cariño._

—_Souta…_

—_¿H-hm?_

—_¿No... No tendrás frío, no?_

_Manosuke sabe de sobras lo que significa el frío para el pelirrojo, por eso quiere evitar hacerle sentir incómodo._

—_M-Manosuke… ¿Sabes lo que te he dicho antes, de que no soy dulce...Y tú me has dicho que te daba igual?_

—_Sí, sí, claro. ¿Por?_

—_Bueno… Al igual que en mucho ahora mismo, a mí me pasa lo mismo que a ti. Me da igual. Me da igual tener frío, no me importa lo más mínimo. Solo quiero estar contigo. _

_Eufórico, Manosuke no podría haber demandado una mejor respuesta. Las palabras de al que tanto quiere y adora le llenan de regocijo, y ante algo así solo puede darle las gracias mientras le besa, sintiéndose mejor que nunca al compartir un momento tan especial con su ser más querido y amado. El susodicho, por otra parte, también está la mar de a gusto: nunca antes había sido sincero con lo que de verdad sentía, y ahora que lo ha sido, el resultado no es el que hubiera esperado: para nada se siente vulnerable o débil en ninguna medida, y eso sin hablar de la preciada protección de Manosuke. Por vez primera en muchísimo tiempo, jamás ha estado tan en paz con sus miedos, con sus inquietudes… Consigo mismo. Porque Souta, durante buena parte de su vida, ha sido fundamentalmente miedos e inquietudes que nunca han visto la luz. _

_Llamándole paulatinamente, Souta alarga el brazo hasta acariciarle la mejilla, imitando su gesto. Mientras tanto, la sonrisa que el pelirrojo lleva implantada en el rostro demuestra que no puede estar más tranquilo y emocionado al mismo tiempo. _

—_S-Souta…_

—_¿Qué?—formula, ruborizado. _

—_Y-Yo… Ah… Y-yo...—tartamudea Manosuke, aprentando sus dientes con intensidad. _

—_¿...Te aprietan los pantalones?—inquiere, con un aire divertido e irónico. _

—_...Joder, sí. _

_A pesar del rubor de su cara, Souta no puede evitar estallar en una risa. Por qué no le sorprende lo más mínimo. _

—_¿Y tú?_

_Lo cierto es que sí. No sabe muy bien cómo contestarle a eso, pero Manosuke puede leer clara la respuesta en su cara, sonriendo ampliamente por ello. _

—_No te preocupes por eso, si te los quitas ya no te apretará.—le propone el de la cresta, con evidente malicia. _

—_¿Oh? ¿Desde cuándo tienes buenas ideas?_

—_Desde que estoy contigo. Por ti, hago cualquier cosa, hasta pensar, fíjate.—le responde, siguiéndole la corriente. _

—_No creo que ahora mismo estés pensando con la cabeza._

—_...Puede que no. Tampoco es que me importe. _

—_Ni a mí tampoco._

_Llegando a su "límite de resistencia", Manosuke no tiene más remedio que ceder a la provocación. Riéndose para sí mismo, se abalanza sobre el pelirrojo con la máxima delicadeza posible, provocando un quejido pícaro de este. Pese a eso, Souta le abraza, rodeándole con los brazos, porque no es que su deseo sea que se mueva de ahí. _

—_Manosuke...—le llama por milésima vez. _

—_Ahora, serás mío para siempre, Souta. Déjame hacerte feliz. _

_Acto seguido, Manosuke le regala todo un seguido de besos cariñosos, primero en la frente, luego en las mejillas, en los labios y finalmente bajando hasta el mentón y el cuello. _

—_M-Manosuke… Aah… M-Manosuke…_

—_Tranquilo. Estoy aquí.—asegura, con nuevas caricias llenas de afecto._

—_E-Entonces… Entonces ya estoy feliz. _

_En ese momento, es tarea de titanes saber quién es realmente el que está feliz, si Manosuke al estar con Souta, o si Souta al estar con Manosuke… O los dos al estar con el otro. Desde que los pesares se fueron, compartir su amor con la persona a la que aman les es motivo de una enorme felicidad de la que no quieren desquitarse jamás, y que ninguna frontera universal podrá separar, ni la del tiempo, ni la del espacio… Ni de la muerte. _

_Y es que su amor está más vivo de lo que nunca lo ha estado. Porque ahora que por fin ninguno tiene miedo, ambos, tanto Manosuke como Souta, están vivos._

_Entre besos, caricias, más besos y más caricias, pronto el resto de las prendas de ambos comparten el destino de la americana gris del pelirrojo, las cuales pierden la pureza de su lustro al arrugarse en el suelo sin miramientos. El silencio reinante en la habitación, ya tenuemente interrumpido por la especial musiquilla de ambiente, también se ve distorsionado a causa de los múltiples suspiros, quejidos en los que la queja brilla por su ausencia, gemidos, gritos ahogados y similares. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos le importa lo más mínimo. Ese es el sonido de su amor, y contentos están de haber roto el mortífero silencio que lo caracterizaba. _

_En tan apasionado instante, el único abrigo del que disponen es poco más que el calor corporal ajeno. A ninguno le gusta el frío, para nada, pero no se quejan porque no lo sienten. El calor del amor es capaz de derretir cualquier frío, por duradero que haya sido. Y si el calor que transmite es proporcional al amor que se demuestra, todavía no se explica cómo ni el de la cresta ni el pelirrojo acaban sin presentar quemaduras severas de tercer grado. La explicación yace en que el suyo es un amor que no duele. Al menos, ya no más._

_Esta vez, se acabó la ley del más fuerte. No hay nada que demostrar a nadie, no hay más dolor. Souta ya no tiene que domar, ni a Manosuke ni a sus sentimientos, y ya no tiene que evitar demostrar lo que siente demasiado, llenándose de pensamientos de secretos deseos de venganza en un momento supuestamente tan agradable. No, ya no. Ahora, su mente solo está llena del profundo amor que siente por Manosuke. Y siendo así el caso, no recuerda haberlo pasado mejor en toda su vida. Sentir cada gesto de afecto sin pensar en nada más que en disfrutarlo le hace sumirse en una euforia sin par. _

_Quisiera que nunca terminase, ya que se siente como en un sueño que le hace tan feliz que antes le hubiese costado creer que formase parte de su siempre triste vida. Pero así es, es su vida, y ahora es feliz. Manosuke le ha logrado hacer muy feliz y, con su amor, siempre lo seguirá haciendo. _

_Tendido boca arriba sobre las sábanas empapadas de sudor y sintiendo como un aliviador bálsamo para su piel ardiente el escaso frescor que todavía le queda a la superficie del colchón, yace un Souta agotado físicamente y jadeante, con los cabellos hechos un remolino sobre la almohada, los ojos brillantes en blanco debido a la intensa emoción del momento, respirando agitadamente mientras se muerde ligeramente el labio. Su expresión exhausta y ojiplática daría a entender a uno y a más de uno que ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que está pasando, pero eso es erróneo. Lo sabe, por supuesto que lo sabe, y mejor que nadie. Y es precisamente por eso que, incluso habiendo sentido ya muchas cosas, todavía puede sentir algo que le termina de convencer de que ahora se siente plenamente feliz: una fina y única lágrima se desliza rápidamente por su mejilla colorada, moviéndose por las pendientes que se encuentra a causa de los incesantes jadeos, para terminar muriendo en la almohada, simbolizando justamente lo contrario: la vida. Souta está vivo, se siente vivo, y no solo eso, se siente felizmente vivo. Y con esa lágrima, se lo ha comunicado al mundo entero. Incluso a él mismo, pues la gran sonrisa que le inunda el rostro complementa dicha demostración. _

—_J-joder… S-Souta...—jadea Manosuke, a su lado, con la piel perlada de sudor, pero con una mayúscula sonrisa. _

_A pesar de lo sudados que están, tanto uno como el otro, al interpelado no le importa lo más mínimo incorporarse hacia él y rodear su tórax con el brazo, abrazándole con los ojos cerrados suavemente en señal de regocijo bajo los cuales el rubor permanece implacable. _

_En respuesta, Manosuke desliza su brazo alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, como tanto le gusta._

—_Manosuke...—le llama, apoyando su roja mejilla sobre su pecho, abrazándole con ternura. _

—_Souta… Eso ha sido perfecto.—menciona, contento aunque respirando con dificultad. _

—_S-sí… Ha estado...Muy bien.—lo corrobora, con una pincelada de timidez.—T-te quiero mucho…_

—_Yo más.—responde, dándole un beso en la frente._

—_N-no, eso no es cierto...—discrepa Souta, con una expresión de alegría complementada por una sonrisilla. _

_Con la mano que antes le acariciaba el pelo, ahora Manosuke le dedica gestos tiernos en la mejilla, conmovido por sus palabras. _

—_Gracias, Souta. _

_Su complejo de inferioridad, ese que tanto intenta ocultar, también parece haber aminorado desde que todos los miedos fueron mantenidos a raya. Además, el hecho de que Souta le haya admitido sus sentimientos hacia él ha mejorado radicalmente su autoestima. _

—_N-no hay de qué...—susurra, entrecortadamente. _

—_¿Te encuentras bien?_

—_Sí, tranquilo… Solo… Solo estoy un poco deshidratado.—confiesa, evidenciándolo un poco más con sus jadeos. _

_Una vez más, y sacando fuerzas sin saber de dónde, Manosuke se echa a reír con aprecio. _

—_Si es que eres más mono... —lo halaga, con una carantoña.—Espera, iré a traerte agua. _

_Pese a todo, Manosuke no piensa bajar ni un grado la intensidad de su protección hacia Souta, de lo mucho que lo quiere. Sin embargo, el susodicho le detiene._

—_No… No te vayas...—le retiene, tirándole del brazo.—N-no pasa nada, estoy bien… Quédate...—le pide, con un tono medio suplicante adorable. _

—_Me quedo, me quedo.—cede Manosuke, sin pega ninguna.—Si en realidad me haces un favor… _

_Manosuke abandona su pose incorporada para volver a acomodarse en el lecho y, por supuesto, vuelve a abrazar a Souta, deseando nunca haberse detenido. Para complementar su gesto, el de la cresta, ahora despeinada, no se priva de acariciarle el pelo y la cara a su especial compañero, queriendo demostrarle todo el amor que siente por él._

_El pelirrojo, por su parte, disfruta cada instante, y en un momento dado, se acerca un poco más a él para darle un beso, sin importarle lo más mínimo su respiración cansada. El apasionado ósculo se alarga unos deliciosos segundos._

—_Ha estado genial. ...Tenía la boca un poco seca.—admite Manosuke, pícaro._

—_¡E-eh! Capullo...—protesta Souta aniñadamente, con un puchero. _

_Acto seguido, ambos se ríen a gusto. _

—_Ojalá esto nunca terminara. Me quedaría aquí contigo siempre.—comenta Manosuke, jugueteando con su pelo. _

—_¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos así?—pregunta irónicamente Souta, con una risilla._

—_Ni idea, pero sea lo que sea, poco. Muy poco. Cuando estoy contigo, todo el tiempo me sabe a poco. _

—_Vaya… Sabía que dirías eso._

—_¿En serio? Supongo que es porque me conoces muy bien, ¿Eh, Saru?_

—_Por eso… Y porque yo estaba pensando lo mismo. _

_Nuevo abrazo, en el cual se aproximan el uno al otro todavía más, y por consiguiente también pueden completarlo con besos de todas las clases, diferentes pero igual de agradables._

—_Me encantas, Souta. Te adoro, y mucho más. ¿Sabes por qué?_

—_¿P-por qué?_

_Se lo imagina, evidentemente, pero nunca se cansará de escuchárselo decir. _

—_Porque te quiero muchísimo, Souta. Tú eres el único que me importa y a quien amo más que a nadie. _

_Y por mucho que lo sepa, y que lo haya escuchado decir de sus labios montones de veces, nunca se hartará de reescucharlo. _

—_Y yo… Yo también te quiero mucho, Manosuke, más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie… Y tú también me importas. Siempre me has importado… Aunque sea ahora que lo admita. _

_Sellan sus emocionales declaraciones con otro beso apasionado, que los ruboriza a ambos y que, de nuevo, les deja sin aire._

—_A-ahora sí… Creo que necesito un poco de agua...—jadea Souta, recuperando oxígeno después del intenso beso._

—_Claro que sí. Lo cierto es que a mí me vendrá de la hostia.—corrobora el guardaespaldas._

—_Quizás haya agua en los cajones de la mesilla. ...Supongo que esa petarda entrometida habrá pensado en todo...—se ríe Souta, con un punto de malicia._

—_A lo mejor, sí. Vamos a ver, y en todo caso… Cuando estemos más descansados, hacemos otra ronda, ¿Qué me dices?—le propone, provocativo._

_La propuesta le hace sentir mariposas en el estómago y otro de sus rubores que se notaría a mil leguas de distancia, pero no por ello piensa decirle que no. En lugar de responderse, deciden comprobar su hipótesis directamente, incorporándose cada uno en dirección a la mesilla de noche más cercana a su lado correspondiente de la cama. _

_No obstante, antes de que ninguno pueda encontrar nada, ya notan el tacto de una botella de agua en la mano. Quizás el otro la haya encontrado ya y se dispone a compartirla._

—_Gracias.—pronuncian ambos, al unísono._

_Todavía agazapados a un lado, no pueden dejar de extrañarse. Ninguno ha encontrado nada, ni le ha tendido nada al otro por consiguiente, pero se acaban de dar las gracias, y tienen agua en la mano. Un brillo de incógnita reluce en sus ojos._

—_¡Ehem, ehem!—carraspea altiva una voz familiar._

_Volviéndose hacia adelante, Manosuke y Souta se dan un susto con su correspondiente grito al encontrarse con una circunstancial Yukiko, mirándoles inquisitiva con los brazos en jarra. _

—_¡¿Q-qué coño haces tú aquí?!—exclama Manosuke, estupefacto. _

—_Y más importante… ¿Desde CUÁNDO estás aquí, mocosa?—completa Souta._

—_He entrado hace dos minutos, pero sí, lo admito, llevo escuchando un poco más.—confiesa, sin mudar su expresión.—¡Pero esa no es la cuestión!_

—_Claro que lo es. ¡Dijiste que no pensabas entrar!_

—_No, no, no, perdona.—niega con el dedo, segura de sí misma.—Antes de que me echaseis a patadas, yo os dije que no pensaba abrir esa puerta. Y no lo he hecho. ¡Porque puedo atravesarla!—revela, con un guiño maquiavélico._

—_¡Será bruja…! ...En más de un sentido.—reniega Manosuke.—La madre que te parió, Yukiko._

—_Pues la misma que a ti, chato.—contesta, de brazos cruzados._

—_¡¿M-me vas a explicar de una jodida vez qué haces aquí, niña?!—chilla Souta, resoplando._

—_Porque… Porque… ¡Porque sois unos traidores!—dramatiza la morena, haciéndose la afectada._

—…_¿Repítelo?—inquiere el de la cresta, extrañado._

—_¡Lo vuestro, muy bonito! ¡¿Pero cómo que "Eres lo único que me importa, Souta. Te amo más que a nadie, Manosuke"?!—grita ella, imitando sus voces.—¡¿Y qué pasa conmigo?! _

_Ante la melodramatización de culebrón de hora de la siesta de la morena, Souta no puede evitar darse un buen palmeo en la frente, rindiéndose a la hora de intentar comprenderla._

—_¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Me estáis engañando! ¡Yo confiaba en vosotros, creía que me queríais, pero todo era una farsa! ¡Iros, no volváis, y no hagáis más daño a mi pobre corazón!—lloriquea la morena, apartándose hacia un lado exageradamente. _

_El rubio y el pelirrojo sienten la imperiosa necesidad de mirarse el uno al otro para decirse con la mirada su opinión al respecto. Y al parecer, coinciden. "Yukiko está un poco bastante mal de la chaveta."_

—_...Así que… Entras cuando te viene en gana… Por toda la cara… Para venir a darnos espectáculo, ¿Eh? ...Vale, vale… Como quieras...—susurra Souta, paulatinamente y mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisilla venenosa y preocupante. _

—_¿Hm?_

_Apartando las sábanas hacia un lado y sin aparentemente ninguna prisa, Souta posa los pies sobre el suelo, y se levanta de la cama. Su expresión varía gradualmente: primero sonríe cálidamente, luego sus cejas se fruncen en una perversa risa y luego las comisuras de sus labios caen, en una expresión llena de desafío. De repente, una brisilla fresca recorre la habitación, quizás por la tensión del silencio del momento, y aunque Souta solo va ataviado con sus calzoncillos en ese momento, no piensa detenerse ahora. Al fin y al cabo, matando a cierta personita entrará en calor. _

—_¡Ven aquí que te descuartizo, tarada! _

_Amenazante, Souta echa a correr hacia ella, a lo que ella responde con un grito e intentando huir en vano. Mientras tanto, Manosuke observa la escena, riéndose para sí mismo. La estancia es amplia, por lo que pueden llegar a correr un poco, sin embargo incluso la súper suite nupcial tiene sus límites y pronto el pelirrojo ya tiene a su hermana como rehén en sus brazos._

—_¡Suéltame, suéltame!—protesta, divertida._

_No piensa ceder a eso, por supuesto. El pelirrojo, a cuestas, la lleva hasta donde Manosuke, dejándola en el lugar que ocupaba él mismo, inmovilizándola por los brazos._

—_Hey, Manosuke. Nos ha cortado todo el rollo. Vamos a vengarnos.—propone Souta, con una mueca maligna._

—_No sabes dónde te has metido, preciosa...—se conchaba el de la cresta._

_Ambos conocen su punto débil, por el cual Yukiko se va a arrepentir de haber irrumpido en la escena. Manosuke y Souta le aplican la peor de las torturas, una que le cuesta muchísimo soportar: cosquillas. _

—_¡Basta, bastaaaa!—suplica, llorando de la risa. _

—_Oh, no, todavía no… Ya que has sido tan amable de honrarnos con tu presencia, no podemos ser tan tacaños….—añade Souta, malicioso, y riéndose sin parar. _

_Después de un buen rato, deciden dejarla ir, por compasión. Es algo demasiado fuerte para ella. _

—_¡Y-ya era hora!—lloriquea la víctima de las cosquillas.—¡N-no tenéis piedad, monstruos! _

_Ambos no tienen respuesta, más que una estrepitosa risa entre ellos, dada la situación. Además, pronto se le contagia a Yukiko, que al reír, deja caer algo a la cama desde su vestido. Curioso, Manosuke lo coge y le dedica un vistazo, algo atónito. Se trata de un reproductor de música portátil así como unos auriculares conectados a él. _

—_Eh, hermanita, ¿De dónde has sacado esto? No sabía que tuvieras uno de estos._

—_Ah, eso. No es mío, me lo dieron después de que dejara el restaurante sin pizza.—explica, con broma.—Había pasado un buen rato, pero supuse que, todavía, no habríais acabado con vuestra "reunión"._

—_Oye, Yukiko, ya asustas bastante a los niños, no hace falta que encima les robes las cosas para darles un susto._

—_Ja, ja, qué risa. ¿Dónde está la gracia, en la farmacia?_

—_...En ese chiste tuyo, seguro que no._

—_Bueno, el caso...—continúa, sacándole la lengua al pelirrojo.—Debí parecer muy aburrida, porque el tío de la recepción me dio el cacharro este. Me enseñó cómo funcionaba, y entonces tuve una idea. _

—_...Volviste al otro lado de la puerta, porque teóricamente ya no estabas escuchando. ¿Verdad?—deduce Manosuke, fulminándola con la mirada. _

—_...Quizás. Lo que pasa...—cuenta, haciéndose la inocente.—Cuando llegué aquí, el trasto no quiso funcionar. _

_Saben lo que les está intentando decir, y el sonrojo invade de nuevo sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que adoptan una cara de póquer. _

—_¡Yo qué sabía! Nunca había visto uno de esos, literalmente, así que no se me dio muy bien…_

—_Deja ese rollo. ¿Nos escuchaste?—le pregunta Souta, tajante, con algo de vergüenza._

—_¡S-solo un poquito! _

_El anterior palmeo de frente de Souta se duplica: el pelirrojo lo repite y Manosuke le imita. _

—_Eh, pero no es solo culpa mía.—se defiende, aparentando soberbia.—Es que pegáis unos berridos que ni con megáfono, nenes.—se ríe, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

—_¿E-Estuviste mucho rato con la oreja pegada, maruja? E-es que no tienes remedio...—se queja Manosuke, bajándole el sudor por la frente. _

—_...Nah, tranquilos, no fue mucho. Creo que un minuto o por ahí, ¡No me matéis!—se exculpa, extendiendo sus manos.—Lo que pasó fue que, al oíros, empecé a darle a todos los botones tantas veces hasta que se encendió, y suspiré de alivio. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta al escucharos…_

—_Y aparte de eso… ¿No escuchaste nada más?—formula Souta, bajando un poco la mirada, serio y solemne._

—_Pues… No. Nada en especial, en realidad. Os lo juro, ¡En serio! Pero… Eh, Souta...—le llama, acercándose a él con sorna.—¿Qué es lo que podría haber escuchado, eh? ¿Qué os decíais? ¿Os susurrábais cochinadas?—pregunta curiosa, guiándoles el ojo. _

_Dándose por aludidos, los dos aprietan los dientes y abren mucho los ojos, empezando a sudar. _

—_¡N-no pienso responderte a eso, hermanita!—espeta Manosuke, incómodo. _

—_No me hace falta. Puedo suponerlo. No me creo que os hayáis estado cuatro horas o más sin decir nada.—insinúa, inquisitiva._

—_¡Ah!—una vez más, Souta intenta no achantarse, sin resultado.—...Ah, que el trasto dichoso lleva la hora incorporada…_

—_No exactamente. El tío que me lo dio me dijo que la batería le duraba alrededor de cuatro horas. Y esperando a que salieseis para venirme a buscar conforme ya estabais satisfechos, el reproductor se quedó seco. Más o menos como…_

—_¡No hace falta que hagas la metáfora, no hace falta, no hace falta!—lloriquea Souta, cubriéndose las orejas._

—_Y cuando me quité los cascos porque ya no tenía batería el trasto, fue cuando os escuché deciros cosas tan egoístas, sin pensar en vuestra preciosa hermanita. Fin.—finiquita, con una sonrisa angelical._

_Lo está contando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, por lo que Souta y Manosuke no pueden por menos que mirarla con cara de circunstancias, con alguna que otra gota de sudor bajando por su frente._

—_Pero no os pongáis así, anda. Si ya habíais acabado, ¿No?_

_Silencio incómodo y tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Los aludidos desvían la mirada, intentando ocultar su rubor. Esta vez, la que se palmea la frente es la morena._

—_Pero bueno, ¿Todavía teníais más ganas de fiesta? ¡Sois…! ¡Mira que seréis viciosos y lascivos!—les riñe, en realidad partiéndose de risa._

_Y por si no estaban ya bastante desconcertados con las intervenciones de la morena, esta continúa, como si no existiese un límite._

—_Aunque bueno, no me extraña. Míralos, marcando musculitos, ¡Guapos, sexys!—bromea, partiéndose de risa, y haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por silbar a modo de provocación entre la risa._

—_¡Eres…! ¡Eres…!—chilla Souta, colorado y ojiplático._

_En un modo por devolverle la jugada, Manosuke hace un gesto de chulería._

—_...Muy sincera.—añade Manosuke, haciéndose el gallito. _

_Primero, Yukiko hace un mueca de asco bastante exagerada, aunque quizá no tanto cuando Souta y ella se miran y por lo bajini susurran "Naaah"._

—_Vale, vale, ¿Eh?—contesta Manosuke, de brazos cruzados. _

—_Se enfada, se enfada.—le pican ambos, infantilmente. _

—_No, qué va, qué va. Si ya sé por qué lo dices, Yukiko._

—_Sí, porque eres muy fe-..._

—_Porque el verdadero guapo y sexy aquí es Saru.—responde, con otra línea diferente a la que iba a decir Yukiko._

_Como reacción, Souta se tapa la boca con las manos, abriendo los ojos mientras se ruboriza otro poco. Manosuke le acaricia la cara, con mucha suavidad, en parte para decirle lo en serio que lo ha dicho. La morena, por su parte, regresa a la disyuntiva del aprecio o del asco. _

—_P-por favor, delante de mí no...—suplica por lo bajini, cubriéndose los ojos. _

—_¡A-a buenas horas!—protesta Souta, atacándola._

—_Bueno, es comprensible, ¿No? En el fondo, eres una niña. Nuestra niña.—asegura Manosuke, acariciándole el pelo moreno a su hermana. _

_Yukiko se hace la conmovida, con una pose infantil, y se acerca a Manosuke, dándole un abrazo. _

—_¡Anda! ¡No sabía que en el fondo eras un buenazo, Manosuke!_

—_...No estoy de acuerdo. Ni en eso ni en que esta payasa sea tan niña.—interviene Souta, circunstancial._

—_Está bien, soy un cabronazo, y esta chica tiene una mente jodidamente sucia.—declara, con sorna._

—_¡Oye, no es justo, egoístas! ¡Yo quiero mimitos también!—se queja Yukiko, con un puchero._

_Ambos se la quedan mirando, ojipláticos y con una ceja alzada._

—_¿Hum? ¡Aaaaah!—grita, boquiabierta.—¡No penséis mal, enfermos!_

—_¿Quién es la incestuosa ahora, querida?_

—_¡C-calla!—protesta, tapándose las orejas de nuevo.—¿Es así como cuidáis de vuestra hermanita/hija?_

—_Tienes razón. Ya has estado despierta mucho rato, venga a dormir.—le impone Manosuke, en el mejor tono paternal que es capaz de lograr._

—_¿...Queréis que descanse, o tenéis otras intenciones malvadas en mente?_

—_Que duermas, que duermas. Eso sí, si cuando te despiertas te hemos dejado al otro lado de la puerta, que no te extrañe. Hay un porqué.—se ríe Souta, maquiavélicamente._

—_Yo más agua no os doy. Solo os aviso. Y quien avisa no es traidor, no como otros...—comenta, con indiferencia._

_Entre los dos, apartan las sábanas para que luego Yukiko pueda taparse con ellas._

—_Un momento…_

_Sin comprender, Manosuke y Souta esperan para ver lo que quiere Yukiko. Con otro chasquido de dedos, las sábanas actuales son cambiadas por otras nuevas._

—_¿A qué viene esto, Yukiko?_

—_Je. Que os habéis creído que voy a tocar esas sábanas por dentro. Soy todo lo que queráis, pero no tonta._

_Primero, su reacción es la habitual: cara aludida, algo de sudor cayendo de la frente… Luego, ríen por lo bajini, con una mirada de complicidad._

—_...Tienes razón. Creo que has hecho bien._

—_Oh, por favor, ¡Qué asco! ¡Pero no me déis la razón!_

—_Ya no es tan divertido, ¿Eh?_

_Se enzarzan en una 'pelea', protestando, suspirando e ironizando, pero siempre con una sonrisa, pues están contentos de estar el uno con el otro. _

—_Manosuke el mago, yo el domador y esta petarda una payasa. Si es que creo que nunca me he ido del circo._

—_Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Quizás el payaso seas tú, porque me haces reír de qué manera._

—_Ya jugaremos a los circos en otro momento. Ahora a dormir._

—_Cuando me despierte, haremos nuestro propio circo, ¿Vale? De momento, me conformo con que me cantéis una nana. _

—_¿De verdad crees que el vozarrón de Tontosuke es capaz de hacer dormir a alguien?—le pregunta Souta, con sarcasmo._

—_Ni idea, pero si a ti te enamoró, por algo sería._

Touché_. Tal respuesta hace efecto en Souta, quien solo puede sonreír. Yukiko le mira por el rabillo del ojo, y al verle sonreír, ella también lo hace. _

—_Buenas noches, hermanita.—le desean ambos, pese a que se estás mirando entre ellos._

_La morena, siguiéndoles la corriente, cierra los ojos, no sin lanzarles un vistazo primero. Finalmente, yace con los ojos cerrados sobre la almohada, acomodada y dando la imagen de que duerme. Porque, ¿Realmente duerme?_

_Ni lo saben, ni se van a parar a comprobarlo, por sospechas iniciales que ya puedan tener. Al principio, le echan un ojo a la supuesta durmiente, y al cabo de unos instantes de observarla, su mirada cambia de foco, cruzándose entre ellas._

_Al poco de mirarse, sobran las palabras para otr mágico beso surja solo. Incorporados ambos, se besan inclinados hacia delante, de nuevo con una calidez que les encanta._

—_...Anda que habéis tardado._

_Abriendo lentamente los ojos y todavía tumbada, Yukiko les observa, demandante. Sospechaban que la gran lianta del amor nunca se durmió, pero eso no quiere decir que les importe lo más mínimo. Ignorando a Yukiko, no frenan su beso por nada del mundo. _

—_...Vale, me callo. Que os aproveche.—les desea, con una sonrisa. _

_Después de unos largos momentos, el beso se finiquita, y Yukiko todavía está ahí viéndolo con una sonrisa. En el fondo, nunca ha querido entrometerse, y se alegra más que nadie de que por fin puedan disfrutar de un amor sin traumas._

—_Oye, Yukiko, hermanita, preciosa, mi reina…_

—_¿Qué quieres, Manosuke?—inquiere, sarcástica._

—_Veo que lo vas pillando. Estupendo.—aprueba Manosuke, con una amplia sonrisa.—¿Me cambias el sitio? Tú a la esquina, ¿Eh? Yo ya me quedo en medio…_

—_Al lado de Saru, mi nene precioso.—completa la morena, imitando su voz.—¿No?_

—_Vaya, estás que te sales. Venga, muévete._

—_Ni hablar. Que os beséis es una cosa, pero temita a mi lado, no, gracias._

—_Bueno, lo de la esquina es relativo. También puedes irte del cuarto, eso ya tú misma.—la incita Souta, conchabándose a Manosuke. _

—_Míralo, con ese brillo en los ojos. ¡Si tú también lo estás deseando!—revela Yukiko, ojiplática e irónica.—A partir de ahora, aquí se duerme. Descansad un poco, caramba._

_Victoriosa y triunfal, Yukiko extiende ambos brazos para rodear sendos cuellos de sus hermanos, quien la miran de reojo con circunstancias. _

—_Pero…_

—_¡He dicho que a dormir!—impone, mandona._

_Renegando, se apoyan sobre la almohada, uno a cada lado de la morena, que les abraza con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, nada se interpondrá entre Manosuke y Souta. Por eso, con el brazo que rodea el cuello de Yukiko, Manosuke aprovecha para acariciarle el pelo a Souta, con ternura pese a la distancia. Souta se conmueve, y sonríe para sí mismo. Pronto, le imita y hace lo mismo con él. Ambos se están acariciando, y con Yukiko de por medio, y sonriendo tanto como ella, que por otro lado no se da cuenta de nada. _

_Finalmente, acaban los tres dormidos, con una enorme sonrisa implantada en sus rostros. Y es que cuando están todos juntos y unidos, están felices. Y las circunstancias y los miedos dejan de importar o simplemente son inexistentes. Las circunstancias en las que se encuentran en ese momento, en realidad, son inexistentes, puesto que todo es un sueño. Lo que realmente existe es el aprecio tan fuerte que hay entre todos. Y eso, en cualquier circunstancia, será real. Será muy real._


	47. Capítulo 46

Otra que perdura fuera del sueño es la sonrisa que lleva implantada Souta mientras duerme, reflejo también de esa felicidad que está presente en su corazón ahora, otra cosa que todavía está patente incluso después del sueño que acaba de tener. Cuando terminó de leer esa historia que Yukiko le preparó como "regalo de bodas", se quedó dormido y, como ya había supuesto desde el principio, ha soñado con el contenido de dicha historia. Antes le había dicho a Yukiko que no hiciese tonterías de esa clase… Y se arrepiente de sus palabras.

Se incorpora, medio adormecido todavía, frotándose los ojos. Todavía es negra noche fuera de los barrotes, y el aire gélido del invierno circunda el lugar. Sin embargo, ya no le afecta tanto como anteriormente. Ahora, con el corazón cálido, Souta puede hacer frente al frío. Incorporado en su futón, Souta gira la cabeza , para encontrarse a Yukiko sobre el futón, tapada con la manta.

—¿Yukiko?

Quizás el sueño de la morena sea algo que también se ha conservado desde el sueño. Cuando su mirada se acerca a ella, sin embargo, descarta esa teoría. Perezosamente, Yukiko abre un ojo, cruzándose con la mirada de su hermano.

—...Debí imaginármelo.

—¿Lo has leído?—inquiere, picaresca.

—...Sí. Así es.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido?—pregunta, balanceando la cabeza en señal de inocencia.

—Que te corrompí demasiado.

La morena, no obstante, asiente. No se lo toma como algo que no sea un cumplido, en realidad.

—Gracias.

—No. Gracias a ti, Yukiko. Me ha gustado tu regalo.

—¿Sí? ¿Te gustó mi historia?

—Sí, eso también.—responde el pelirrojo, aumentando la magnitud de sus palabras.

Eso a la morena la hace muy dichosa, por lo que se incorpora también y ambos se dan un abrazo tierno, mientras sonríen.

—Por cierto, ¿Quieres un consejo para la próxima?

—Dime.

—La próxima vez que escribas algo de carácter poco y/o bastante obsceno sobre Manosuke y yo… No te incluyas. Plomo.

Yukiko le saca la lengua, burlesca. A volumen bajo, ninguno puede evitar una risilla ante sus ocurrencias.

—Me alegro de que mis hermanitos se lo hayan pasado en grande. Debes de estar agotado, ¿Eh?

—No empieces. Ya he tenido bastante.

—Pues no parecía ser ese el caso, don ojitos brillantes por la lascivia.

—Lo decía por ti, pesada. Y sí, para qué negarlo. El problema aquí es que nos cortas el rollo.

Con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa inquisitiva, Yukiko sacude la cabeza mientras se encoge de hombros. Souta, al verla, se podría decir que la imita.

—¿Hum? Hey, hermanito, ¿Qué es eso?

Señalando a la entrada de la celda, Souta decide acercarse para comprobarlo. No sabe si solo es un déjà vu, pero se encuentra con un sobre y una nota breve.

—Eh, ¿Qué es esto?

Se agazapa para comprobarlo, tomando la nota. Esta vez, está escrita a tinta negra, con una caligrafía elegantísima, que recuerda haber leído en alguna ficha médica o similar.

"Hola, Souta, Yukiko. Me he pasado por aquí para daros esto, pero ya estábais durmiendo y no iba a despertaros. En este sobre está impresa esa foto que os saqué a los tres juntos. Sin embargo, eso no es lo único que hay. ¿Recordáis lo que comenté de que esta era "vuestra primera foto juntos"? He podido comprobar que me equivocaba. Moví algunos hilos, superado por mi curiosidad, y descubrí algo por mi cuenta, algo muy oculto que no ha salido a la luz hasta ahora, justo como todo este parte, es comprensible: no es lo que más difiera. Creo que lo mejor será que lo veáis por vosotros mismos. A mí, personalmente, me gustó. Espero que a vosotros también. Un saludo, Chusei Kokoro."

—Es una nota del doctor Kokoro. Al parecer, vino a traernos esa foto cuando estabamos dormidos.

—Vamos a verla, anda. Seguro que ha quedado genial.

Lo que realmente llama la atención de Souta es lo que menciona el médico después de la foto que se tomaron por la mañana. No sabe exactamente qué puede ser, y le pica la curiosidad.

Bajo la impaciente mirada de Yukiko, el pelirrojo abre el sobre y de él saca una foto. En ella, salen Manosuke, Yukiko y él mismo en ese orden, de izquierda a derecha, todos muy sonrientes y aparentemente bastante unidos. Es una buena foto, una que por fin ha logrado capturar la felicidad.

—¡Oh, qué chula!—exclama Yukiko.—Esta me la pido, faltaría más.

—No corras tanto. Todavía hay algo en el sobre.

Ante la repentina curiosidad de la morena, Souta le explica lo que cuenta el doctor Kokoro en su nota, sobre algo que demuestra que esa foto anterior no es el primer recuerdo de los tres. Algo aparentemente muy bien escondido, que fue el propio Kokoro quien descubrió.

—¿Qué puede ser?

—Creo… Creo que es otra foto. Acercando la mirada, Souta comprueba que así es, que se trata de papel fotográfico. Y aunque solo se ve el reverso de la imagen desde dentro del sobre, la fecha impresa en él ya es bastante reveladora de por sí: veinticuatro de diciembre del 2000.

—E-ese día… Fue el día que naciste, Yukiko.

—¿Oh? ¿Una foto del día que nací?

No pueden estar completamente seguros, pero lo averiguan al poco tiempo. Con delicadeza, puesto que deduce que se trata de algo sumamente frágil, Souta extrae la segunda foto del sobre y le da la vuelta, para comprobar su contenido. Muchas cosas sucedieron ese 24 de diciembre, pero la que él ha mencionado resulta ser la correcta.

Recuerda el ambiente: es el que vio en los recuerdos de haber ido a la casa de Manosuke cuando tenían ambos seis años. Además, ahí está el ajedrez para corroborarlo, en una esquina. En el centro de la foto, se encuentran dos niños pequeños, una sonrisa brillante implantada en sus rostros, sujetando entre ambos con muchísimo cuidado a una bebé morena con un collar particular en su cuello. No puede sonreír, porque está dormida y porque vive desde hace solo unas horas, pero por su expresión tranquila, parece estar a gusto con ambos.

—E-esto...—tartamudean ambos, al unísono.

—Esta… Esta eres tú, Yukiko.—afirma el pelirrojo, señalando a la recién nacida retratada en la foto.—Y estos somos Manosuke y yo.

—Oh...—suspira, ojiplática.—Sí, lo recuerdo. Son los mismos niños que vi en esa foto que me enseñó Manya cuando tenía seis años. Sois… Vosotros. Una foto del día que nací… En la que estaba con mis hermanitos.

—Aparentemente, quedó oculta en algún lugar. El doctor Kokoro tuvo que ir a la escena para investigar por su cuenta, y lo descubrió. Algo que la poli no vio durante casi 20 años.

—Y ahora está aquí, delante de nuestras narices. Esta fue la primera foto que nos tomamos los tres juntos, en realidad. Es… Es muy bonita.—opina la morena, con los ojos húmedos.

Souta, por su parte, tampoco aparta la mirada de la foto, atónito.

—Nunca recordé que una foto así existía. Se me borró también con la amnesia, claro… Y al parecer, hoy era el día para que todo lo que quedó oscuro en mi mente viese la luz… Tanto los recuerdos que no recordaba como los que sí pero eran oscuros de por sí.

—No podemos perderlas, Souta. Son nuestras fotos, nuestros recuerdos.

—...Eso mismo te digo yo a ti, torpe.

—¡No sería capaz de perder esto!—protesta, mientras atesora las imágenes en sus brazos.—Cuántas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

—Sí… Pero supongo que eso es bueno. Hubiese sido mucho peor vivir en la mentira toda nuestra vida…Yukiko lo corrobora, asintiendo solemnemente, mientras por su cabeza desfilan muchas imágenes, recuerdos y vivencias de toda clase, cosas tan misceláneas que han desembocado en alegría y felicidad, por lo que el pelirrojo, una vez más, está en lo cierto.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo que nos iría bien ahora? Dormir un poco. Entre sueños y recuerdos, terminaremos por no pegar ojo hoy.

—¿Y eso te sorprende?

—...Pues la verdad es que no. Pero anda, nos irá bien para estar despejados.—aconseja Souta, puesto que lo cierto es que sí que le vendría bien dormir un poco después de tantas peripecias.

Aunque protestando un poco al principio, Yukiko acepta, llevándose las fotos consigo, de las cuales no piensa separarse jamás. Con mucho cuidado, las incorpora a su famosísimo cuaderno, que guarda debajo de su almohada. Ya acostada, revisa las páginas una vez más. Primero, se fija en la foto de su nacimiento, y el reconocer a Souta y Manosuke a los seis años al igual que la foto que le mostró Manya Sladkiy en su momento le trae recuerdos de ese instante en particular.

"_Tarde o temprano, conoceré a Souta y a Manosuke, a mis hermanos. ¡Y montaremos nuestro propio circo!"._ Las palabras que ella misma dijo resuenan en su cabeza, y le provocan una lánguida sonrisa. Desvía un poco la mirada, para fijarse en el retrato más reciente, cuando por fin eso se ha cumplido, y ha logrado conocer a sus hermanos por fin.

—Yukiko...—la llama Souta, alzando una ceja.

—Vale, vale, no muerdas. Ya voy.—cede la morena, cerrando su cuaderno y guardándolo bajo su almohada.

Acto seguido, ambos se tapan en sus respectivos futones, con sumo cuidado con no despertar ni a Kuro ni a Tasuke ni a la gata, que duermen profundamente. Con un susurro, se desean buenas noches, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda dormirse, Yukiko le dedica una mirada demandante, y una sonrisilla.

—Porfa, hermanito, ¿Puedo, puedo…?

—...Anda, ven.—se rinde Souta, con una sonrisa sencilla y sincera.

Con un gesto de victoria, Yukiko se destapa rápidamente para juntar su futón con el de Souta y taparse junto a él, abrazándole.

—Ay, esto está mejor… Mucho mejor.—opina, contenta.

—Pero te duermes, ¿Eh? Venga, a dormir, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches…

Ambos se acomodan e intentan cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco. Yukiko en ningún momento quita sus brazos de alrededor de Souta, y él tampoco va a quejarse.

"¡Psst! ¡Psst!", susurra una voz cerca suyo. La morena, esperándoselo, levanta un poco la mirada sin incorporarse, para distinguir la silueta de Manosuke en medio de la sala. El de la cresta no quita la vista de su hermana pequeña, desafiante.

"Sé que es tu hermano también… Pero no te pases, hermanita. Te estaré vigilando." la "amenaza", con los dedos en V alternando entre sus propios ojos y los de ella.

Yukiko no dice nada, solo hace ademán de reírse ligeramente mientras sigue abrazando a Souta, y sorprendentemente, sin temer por su vida. Conmovida, nota como le acarician la cabeza.

Al poco rato, ambos cierran sus ojos paulatinamente, aunque perfectamente podrían haber acabado cayendo los párpados por su propio peso. Antes de dormirse, en su mente circulan muchas cosas: recuerdos, revelaciones, imágenes… Todo. Y pese a que cuando se duermen su vista se queda en blanco, eso no significa que vayan a dejar de ver nada por el mero hecho de estar dormido.

Souta ha demostrado, por experiencia propia, que los sueños ayudan a conquistar límites y fronteras que el mundo real existen. Y Yukiko también lo ha vivido, recientemente. Precisamente por ello, no hay razón para que uno de ellos se quede sin poder ver al resto en sueños. Porque al igual que todo, y más ahora que lo han comprobado, están mucho mejor acompañados… Todos juntos.


	48. Capítulo 47

_Su campo de visión está totalmente oscuro, rodeado de una negrura agobiante. No sabe qué hacer ni a dónde ir, pues puede percibir peligro a dondequiera que se dirija. Su vida se ha convertido en una continua amenaza sin tregua, nunca sabe cuándo va a tener que defenderse. Y es que coordinar ataques y al mismo tiempo defenderse de otros es tarea de titanes. _

_Muchas imágenes, de repente, empiezan a desfilar por lo oscuro, que es su memoria, hasta ahora siempre sombría. Hay peligro por doquier: ha estado al borde de la muerte por hipotermia, con amnesia en consecuencia, ha estado atormentado toda su vida por haber salvado la vida al que se la salvó, hay gente que planea matarle por esto, porque sabe demasiado. Y así es, sabe demasiado, pero eso no se limita a simplemente haber visto más de la cuenta. Souta cuenta con una inteligencia formidable, que alimentada por la oscuridad de sus sentimientos, busca venganza, hacer sufrir a los que hicieron eso mismo con él. Su vida ha sido un completo infierno. Sin embargo, tenía que defenderse, tenía que luchar, tenía que ser más fuerte que el resto que querían acabar con él. O nadar o ahogarse, o vencer o ser vencido, o domar o ser domado. Y un domador doma, no es domado. _

_Y así fue. Un domador que aparentemente tenía dificultad para controlar animales acabó controlando a humanos. Supo controlar a los que querían tenerle bajo su control. Sin ningún apoyo más que sí mismo, tenía que vengarse, para defenderse. El espectáculo ha comenzado. _

_No necesita látigos ni fustas, ni ningún enser para imponerse mediante la fuerza. Él no es esa clase de domador. Un par de cartas y las palabras adecuadas bastan para que los más poderosos rivales no sean más para él que marionetas completamente a su merced. Ahora, las tornas han cambiado. No está bajo los comandos de nadie: ahora él dirige el espectáculo a su antojo. Y ese antojo no es otro que la venganza, hacer pagar a los que querían eliminarle de la función. Moviendo algunos hilos, las marionetas actúan tal y como a él le conviene. Lo que le conviene es que encuentren su propia perdición, y así termina siendo. _

_Se alza el telón, y las bambalinas quedan a vista del público. Hacer pagar a quien lo merece, al parecer, va en contra de la ley. El domador deja de ser visto como tal cosa. Ha quedado al descubierto, y al ser así, ya no puede domar a nadie. Porque a vista de muchos, se ha convertido en un monstruo. Un monstruo de circo. Uno muy peligroso, capaz de lo peor para su propio beneficio. Capaz no de matar, sino de dominar a la gente que odia para que ella misma lo haga. De jugar con sus mentes para su metafórica diversión: su bienestar. _

"_¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Los malos fueron ellos! ¿No es cierto? ¡El único que me ayudó fue el señor Houinbou, así que usé al resto! ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"_

_No puede entenderlo. La justicia debería garantizarle una protección que nunca tuvo. La justicia falló para él, y él se encargó de crearse su propia justicia, puesto que no podía quedarse sin ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo que ha hecho está mal? Ha buscado lo que le corresponde, él solo sin ayuda de nadie, lo que se merecía y nunca tuvo. Pero aun así, ha hecho mal. Y es que en esa vida que le ha tocado vivir, todo parece ir en su contra. ¿Por qué si no un bien para él ha de estar mal? _

_Sin embargo, si tan malo es, y de la misma forma lo son los que le ayudan, ahora entiende lo de 'Mala hierba nunca muere.' Una vez más, el señor Houinbou acude en su ayuda, y le salva la vida. Había hecho tan mal que hasta iban a matarle. Ninguno entendía que él ya estaba muerto, y si tan justos eran, así no iban a revivirle. Solo alguien puso mucho ímpetu en ello: su eterno salvador. _

"_Servidor pide que dejen que su acólito acepte su castigo en prisión."  
>Y es que ¿Qué otra opción le queda? O la cárcel, o la muerte. Y no ha estado tanto tiempo luchando por su vida para morir así. Además, su salvador confía en que ahí estará por fin a salvo, y tan fuerte es su lazo que decide confiar en él. <em>

_La ley lo ha conseguido: el monstruo de circo ahora está encerrado. Ahora, está enjaulado, y aunque por una parte puede relajarse, ya que no tiene que estar alerta a cada segundo por su vida, sus sentimientos están encerrados con él. Y sí, no está muerto, pero no se encuentra mucho mejor. Su interior sigue tan muerto como siempre. Esto, y mucho más, desfila por su mente a una velocidad de vértigo. Le produce tan reacción que incluso abre los ojos. Souta, ojiplático al ver la historia de su vida, mira fijamente a lo que está viendo delante de él. Es él mismo. Se está viendo a él, con sus mechones rojos como la sangre cayéndole por la cara, que ahora está muy blanca y forma dos lágrimas rosadas alrededor de sus orbes castañas. Y como él ha sido, o se ha convertido en ello, un domador nato, va vestido como tal cosa: de circo. Como el monstruo que, supuestamente, es. _

_Las lágrimas perpetuas en sus ojos que nunca llegan a existir, muy atento a lo que le rodea… Esa ha sido su imagen durante la mayor parte de su vida. No podía mostrar sus sentimientos, o eso le haría débil. Tenía que estar pendiente de todas las amenazas que le podían llegar. El miedo siempre ha ido con él a todas partes. El miedo que le infunde la oscuridad que le rodea. Como la oscuridad que ha rodeado toda su vida._

_La sombra, al igual que los barrotes de su jaula, le aprisionan, le atosigan. Pronto, se siente agobiado, solo, asustado. Está lleno de miedos internos que no quiere mostrar al resto._

_Y es entonces, cuando piensa en todo esto, que el lugar donde está, se ilumina. La luz inunda todo, mostrando una habitación curiosa. A su alrededor, hay todo de objetos extraños, como atrezzo teatral, perchas con millares de vestidos de todas las formas y colores, pósters coloridos, y muchas más cosas, así como el tocador que hay frente a él. Esa imagen reflejada que veía de él mismo era su reflejo en el espejo. Un espejo rodeado de luces, acabando en una mesa donde hay maquillajes de todas las clases. Reconoce ese lugar: es un camerino. Al fin y al cabo, cuando trabajaba en el circo, ahí se preparaba para salir a escena. _

_Curioso por cómo ha acabado ahí, se levanta de su asiento y circunspecta el lugar. Quizás pueda ir a otros sitios desde donde está. No obstante, se encuentra confuso. Hay tres puertas en las sala. Pensando en cuál debería escoger, se da cuenta de que esa no es la cuestión. Ninguna de ellas está abierta. Está encerrado. _

—_No… No puedo salir de aquí… Estoy solo aquí encerrado…. _

_Prueba otra vez, pero no hay ningún cambio. Las puertas siguen cerradas a cal y canto. _

—_¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto es como la cárcel!_

"_Keh heh heh. Ciertamente. Esto es como la cárcel.", resuena por la sala. _

—_¿...Señor Houinbou? —le llama Souta, mirando a todas partes. _

_Nada más pronunciar su nombre, en una de las puertas, la primera de todas, se dibuja un círculo, y en su interior aparece la silueta de una pieza de ajedrez. Parece el alfil. _

_Y evidentemente, es el alfil. No es necesario que sea él el que abra la puerta, ella ya se abre sola. Bueno, mejor dicho, alguien la abre desde el otro lado. Y es desde allí de donde aparece Ryouken, mirándole con una gran sonrisa, y vestido de una manera un tanto peculiar aunque bastante influenciada por el estilo japonés tradicional que siempre ha caracterizado su indumentaria. _

—_¡Señor Houinbou! ¿Qué hace aquí?_

—_Así es. ¿Por qué te sorprendes, Souta? Desde que entraste en la prisión, siempre he estado contigo, y ya que dices que esto es la cárcel, no podría ser de otro modo.—inquiere, determinante. _

—_B-bueno… Era solo una manera de hablar. Aunque en fin, ahora ya no estoy solo.—declara, algo más animado.—Además, ya podemos salir. La puerta está abierta, ¿No?_

—_Sí y no. Aunque más bien, no y sí. La puerta está abierta, pero no podemos salir de momento. Al otro lado no hay salida. _

—_¿No? Y entonces, ¿Cómo ha llegado usted ahí?_

—_Keh heh heh… Esto es un circo, ¿No? Aquí, no todo tiene por qué tener explicación. Pero en lo que sí has acertado es en que ahora no estás solo en la 'cárcel'._

_Souta no entiende muy bien la índole de todo ese asunto. Todo lo que está sucediendo es altamente extraño. _

—_Extraño, ¿No es cierto?—pregunta Ryouken, con una risa, porque sabe que ha leído su mente.—Es solo cuestión de pensarlo un poco, y con lo inteligente que eres, estoy seguro de que esto será coser y cantar para ti._

—_¿A qué se refiere, señor Houinbou?_

—_Has comparado este lugar con la cárcel, ¿No? Yo he sido el primero en aparecer ya que fui también el primero que estuvo contigo en la prisión. _

—_Ajá… Vale, eso tiene un mínimo de sentido. Es todo ¿Una metáfora?_

_Misterioso, Ryouken asiente con suavidad, una gran sonrisa autóctona en su rostro. _

—_Estas puertas parecen tener un significado. Usted salió de la primera de ellas, porque fue el 'primero'. Pero antes estaban cerradas… Eso es que se van abriendo progresivamente siguiendo un orden. Ahora, debería abrirse la segunda puerta, ¿No es cierto?_

—_Keh heh heh… Así es. Aunque dudo que por mucha fuerza que hagas ceda. _

—_Tiene razón. Tiene que abrirse sola, igual que se abrió cuando le llamé. Esa puerta le simbolizaba a usted, que fue el 'primero'. Así que ahora, hemos de pensar en el 'segundo'. ...La 'segunda', mejor dicho. La que llegó a la cárcel después de que usted y yo ya estuviéramos en ella. _

—_¿Y quién es ella?—inquiere retóricamente Ryouken, riendo sin malicia. _

—_No podía ser otra. Mi hermanita. ¡Yukiko!—la llama, deduciendo lo que pasará a continuación._

_Lo que deduce acaba por realizarse. En medio de la segunda puerta, aparece otro círculo, que se rellena con otra pieza de ajedrez, esta vez, la reina. Sin embargo, la puerta no se abre. _

—_¿Hum? Qué raro, ¿Por qué no se abre?_

—_Estaba a punto de preguntar la misma cuestión….—se extraña incluso Ryouken, echándole un vistazo determinante a la puerta. _

—_¿Yukiko? ¿Estás ahí?—repite Souta. _

_Al acercarse para comprobarlo, oye algo. Además, el pomo se está moviendo ligeramente, haciendo ruidos sordos._

—_¿Yukiko?_

—_¡Jolín! ¡¿Por qué no se abre esta cosa?! ¡Ya me ha quedado mal!—se la oye protestar, desde el otro lado de la puerta. _

_Al escucharla, Ryouken sacude la cabeza mientras sonríe, al mismo tiempo que se palmea la frente. El labio de Souta comienza a temblar, así como su maquillaje por miedo a desaparecer, pues el pelirrojo augura lágrimas de risa. _

—_Hacia el otro lado. Unos instantes después, y la puerta de la reina termina por abrirse, dando paso a Yukiko, vestida con el disfraz que le hizo Souta: el vestido amplio a rayas verticales rosas y lilas, un cinturón de tela y medias a cuadros blancos y negros, unos curiosos y delicados zapatitos de fantasía y su famoso collar de los abalorios, el caballo negro y la campanita bien a la vista, también el maquillaje de base blanca y las lágrimas de los ojos y el corazón de la mejilla de color rosado, influenciado por el mismo estilo de Souta. Además, en el cuello, lleva un adorno de tela blanca con bordes de fantasía muy replegada, similar al del traje de Souta, y una coronita que le rodea la cabeza y su pelo suelto negro peinado como el pelirrojo hecha por brillantes en forma de estrellitas de nieve._

—_Hola, Souta. Tu hermana ha llegado, trayéndote paz. Ya no estás solo.—declara la morena con dramatismo, extendiendo los brazos como si fuese la portadora de la paz mundial._

—_¡Llegas tarde! —chilla el pelirrojo, empezando a reírse estrambóticamente.—¡Menuda entradita guapa, hermanita!—le espeta, riéndose sin parar. _

—_¡Jooo! ¡No te rías de mí!—protesta infantil, con un puchero.—Encima que viene tu hermanita a tu cárcel para que no estés solito, con su mejor intención...—trata de conmoverle, balanceándose de un lado a otro. _

—_...Anda, ven aquí._

_Parando de reír con un supremo esfuerzo, Souta abre los brazos para abrazar a Yukiko, quien le recibe mucho más animada, y muy sonriente. _

—_¡Eso está mejor! ¿Verdad, señor Houinbou?_

—_Keh heh heh… Por supuesto. Me hace muy feliz veros tan unidos.—declara Ryouken, conmovido. _

_Incorporándose, Yukiko parece estar muy animada y contentilla._

—_¡Ahora podremos hacer nuestro propio circo, por fin! ¿A que sí?_

—_Claaaro… Cuando encontremos una salida al camerino, quizás. ¿No se puede salir por ahí?_

—_Nop.—niega, sacudiendo la cabeza.—Imagínate el canguelo que me ha entrado al ver que la puerta no se abría. _

—_Keh heh heh...—esta vez, el que ríe así es Souta, adoptando la misma risa que Ryouken._

—_Pero bueno… Quizá haya algo en esa puerta de ahí...—inquiere la morena, con una sonrisilla inquisitiva, y señalando la tercera puerta._

—_Conozco esa mirada, payasa. Y esta vez, nunca mejor dicho por tus pintas.—la intercepta Souta.—En ese caso, ya sé a quién me voy a encontrar ahí._

—_No sé… ¿Quién fue el tercero en venir a verte? Y con verte, me refiero a que os veíais en sueños, porque no podías dejar de pensar en él, porque le amas, y…_

—_¡Y-ya lo he pillado!—la corta el pelirrojo, algo ruborizado. _

_Acercándose a la tercera puerta, Souta se prepara. Ya sabe lo que debe decir para que se abra._

—_...Tontosuke. _

_No hay reacción, al menos en la puerta. Souta, por su parte, se ha echado a reír. Yukiko le da un codazo, refunfuñando. No por ello va a ceder, pero sí lo hace cuando percibe que Ryouken está a un paso de darle una colleja._

—_Vale, vale, ya va.—se rinde, tapándose las orejas al principio.—...Manosuke._

_Esta vez, sí hay una consecuencia. En la tercera puerta, tal y como ya se imaginaba, se dibuja un nuevo círculo que se complementa por la figura de un caballo de ajedrez. Esta vez, la puerta no se abre inmediatamante tampoco, aunque sí algo más rápido. De ella, por supuesto, sale Manosuke, o Magosuke, como le llamó él cuando le vio con esa ropa, que obviamente, es un traje de mago a cuadros blancos y negro, aunque ahora la chistera ha hecho el favor de brillar por su ausencia._

_Y como Manosuke no puede hacer entradas mucho mejores, esta vez no podría ser una excepción. _

—_¿...Alguien sabe qué cojones le pasa a estas puertas?_

—_¿Lo ves? ¡Yo no soy la única!—aprueba Yukiko, moviendo los brazos como si Manosuke fuese una demostración a lo que le ha pasado._

—_Pues a mí no me ha pasado eso.—interviene Ryouken, serenamente.—Por cierto, ¿Nada más salir ya estamos con palabrotas, Manosuke?—le "amenaza". _

—_¡Hostia!—se altera, sabiendo lo que le espera y doblando su castigo en un segundo.—Digo… Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir, se me ha escapado. _

—_Keh heh heh… Excelente, excelente._

—_No le crea, señor Houinbou. Ni yo mismo le creo. _

—_¿No confías en mí, Saru?—le pregunta Manosuke, sonriéndole pese a todo. —...N-no es eso. Claro que confío en ti. Es solo que… No me creo que no vayas a decir tacos nunca más. ¿Quién sería Manosuke sin tacos?_

—_Es verdad, mejor no me arriesgo. No quiero cambiar mi comportamiento y que eso afecte a lo mucho que te quiero. _

_A raíz de la respuesta, Souta se ruboriza de nuevo, y Yukiko suelta un silbido de ternura. En conjunto, se ha convertido en una escena peligrosa para el radar de collejas de Ryouken. _

—_Yo solo digo que tengo muy buena memoria. Y tú estás incluida en ella, Yukiko, querida.—"amenaza", riendo perversamente._

_El golpe de gracia. Todos tragan saliva de repente. _

—_Bueno, el caso… Manosuke, ¿Podemos salir por esa puerta de aquí?_

_El de la cresta niega con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros y mostrándose serio esta vez._

—_Pues no. No hay salida desde aquí. _

—_Entonces, ¿Por dónde se sale de aquí? En ninguna puerta hay una salida.—concluye Souta, algo incómodo de repente. _

—_No te preocupes, Souta. Tiene que haber una manera.—trata de tranquilizarle Manosuke, como siempre, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. _

—_Sí, tienes razón, hermanito Manosuke. Si la buscamos juntos, encontraremos la salida.—corrobora Yukiko, con un gesto de aprobación. _

—_En cuanto a mí… Soy de la misma opinión. Con un poco de tiempo, la hallaremos.—finiquita Ryouken, esperanzado. _

_Escuchando las opiniones de todos, Souta asiente, una media sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro._

—_De acuerdo, tenéis razón. Confío en vosotros. _

_Como si fueran esas unas palabras mágicas, de repente las tres puertas parecen fusionarse en una puerta más grande. En ella, aparece un círculo más grande, con el símbolo de un rey de ajedrez retratado sobre su superficie. Ese es su símbolo. Esa es su salida. La que ha logrado confiando en el resto. _

—_Creo que la hemos encontrado.—anuncia el pelirrojo, sonriendo más ampliamente. _

_De repente, todo cobra sentido en su mente. Ryouken tenía razón, todo este tiempo todo ha sido una metáfora. El camerino ha sido una metáfora de la cárcel, donde él se sentía encerrado y solo, hasta que aparecieron Ryouken, Yukiko y Manosuke, en el orden real en el que accedieron a la prisión. Ahora, Souta ya no está solo, y confía en todos, por lo tanto ya está preparado para salir al escenario. A la vida. _

_Inspirando profundamente, Souta abre la puerta, la cual se abre mostrando la verdadera salida de la estancia. Una luz cegadora se refleja directamente en sus ojos, lo que hace que el pelirrojo tenga que cerrarlos unos instantes. Cuando la intensidad lumínica aminora, Souta puede fijarse mejor en el nuevo panorama que ahora le rodea: el mismo circo en sí. Con su pista, gradas, decorados, trapecios y una carpa llamativa envolviéndolo todo. Un escenario realmente mágico. _

_Además, como en cualquier circo, no puede faltar algo fundamental: los animales. A Souta, y a todos en general, le encantan, y si faltasen serían echados de menos. Sin embargo, como las circunstancias son especiales, los animales también lo son. Desde el centro de la pista, se acercan a ellos sus amigos del reino animal de toda la vida: presidiendo, Kuro, con su porte formidable, y junto a él, Tasuke, subido a lomos del perro con aspecto animado y siguiéndoles, la gatita negra de Yukiko, majestuosa como de costumbre._

—_¡Chicos!—les llama Souta, sonriendo con sencillez. _

—_Sí, están todos aquí. Nadie podía faltar en un acontecimiento así._

_A lo lejos, resuena una voz que les resulta familiar. Desde el fondo de la pista, se acerca alguien a quien conocen perfectamente: el doctor Chusei Kokoro, que aparentemente no se ha querido perder tampoco el "espectáculo". Ha cambiado su característica bata blanca por un intrincado y elegantísimo traje de aspecto antiguo, de modo que parece un disfraz. Pese a eso, no le queda del todo mal. _

—_Dichosos los ojos. Pero si es el doctor Kokoro.—le saluda Ryouken, sonriéndole._

—_Maestro Houinbou...—le interpela el susodicho, con una reverencia de gran respeto.—He estado vigilando a los animales hasta que llegasteis. Por lo visto, estaban deseando veros._

—_Se lo agradecemos.—le agradecen todos al unísono._

_Poco tardan en acercarse los unos a los otros, saludándose. El mono se sube a los hombros de su amo, sonriéndole y dándole un tierno abrazo simpático, a lo que Souta le emociona. Acaricia a su peludo amigo en la cabeza, mirándole solemne. Le ha cogido muchísimo aprecio al animal. _

—_Kuro… Volvemos a vernos. Y ahora vienes mejor acompañado. Keh heh heh...—le habla Ryouken, agazapándose para acariciar al can y su fiel compañero y amigo. _

_El perro ladra, lamiéndole la cara a su dueño por excelencia. A su lado, la gata maúlla, dando a entender que ella también se encuentra ahí. _

—_¡Anda! ¡Tú también estás aquí, minina! Hola, hola.—la saluda Yukiko, haciéndole gestos con la mano para que se acerque.—Muy bien… Eres una buena chica._

—_Oh, ¿Finalmente se convirtió en tu mascota?—pregunta Ryouken, curioso. _

—_Sí, así es. Es una gatita muy bonita, y buena. ¡Es un angelito!—la adula la morena, con un gesto de aprecio. _

—_Y el motivo por el que eres una bruja.—la pica Souta. _

—_Sí, Souta tiene razón. Esa gata va a acabar mareada contigo, hermanita. Ya la has corrompido un poco, ¿No? Mira qué aires se da la gatita, ya tiene asumido que es la mascota de una reina.—corrobora Manosuke, con guasa._

_Sin caerse de los brazos de Yukiko, la gata echa el cuerpo hacia adelante y gruñéndoles, hace un intento por arañar a Souta y Manosuke con una irascibilidad sorprendente. Incluso les maúlla como si les estuviese retando._

—_¡Ajá! ¡Ya lo habéis visto, cabezas huecas!—les desafía también Yukiko.—¡Meteos con la menda, y mi gatita os sacará un ojo! No podréis hacerme nada siempre que me proteja ella. Y araña como nadie, os lo digo yo.—inquiere, orgullosa._

_Incluso la gata logra implantar una expresión circunstancial en Souta y Manosuke, que le clavan una mirada algo atónita, y con una ceja alzada._

—_Y claro, como este es nuestro circo, los animales no podían faltar. ¡Son el alma de todo esto!_

—_Para el carro. ¿"Nuestro" circo?—formula el pelirrojo, algo confuso._

—_Sí. ¿No me habéis escuchado? Voy a jugar a los circos con mis hermanitos. ¡Es lo que siempre quise hacer desde que me enteré de que existíais a los seis años!_

—_Jo, pero de eso ya hace tiempo, Yukiko. Mucho, muuucho tiempo….—exagera Souta con una mirada pícara, en un intento por provocarla. _

—_¡He dicho que jugaremos a los circos y no se hable más! Vamos, no os hagáis de rogar. Dije que, cuando os encontrase, montaríamos nuestro propio circo. ¿Por qué no? _

—_¿Quizás porque es un poco estúpido?—protesta Manosuke.—No seas cría, hermanita._

—_Venga, vamos a repartirnos los papeles. Obviamente, Souta será el domador, Manosuke el mago, los animales nuestros ayudantes…._

—_Pero niña, ¿Nos escuchas cuando te hablamos?—pregunta Manosuke, serio, sabiendo que la respuesta es, al menos ocasionalmente, 'no'._

—_Tú, la payasa. Apunta, apunta.—se ríe Souta._

_Antes de que la morena pueda protestar, otra voz lo impide._

—_Yo podría ser el maestro de ceremonias, puesto que conozco el dato de que muchos me tratáis como un referente.—propone Ryouken, sonriendo._

—_¡¿Q-qué?!—se sorprende el pelirrojo, echando la cabeza para atrás.—S-señor Houinbou, ¿Usted también….?_

—_El señor Houinbou es mucho más guay que tú, hermanito.—Yukiko le saca la lengua.—¿Y usted, doctor Kokoro? ¡El trapecista!_

—_Gracias, Yukiko, pero me conformo con preparar el atrezzo. No soy gran fan de las alturas.—la refuta el moreno de las gafas, con una media sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza._

_La morena, mirando a su alrededor, parece conforme con todo. Su faceta de directora vuelve a salir a flote._

—_Muy bien, ¡Todos a escena, el show debe continuar!_

—_Keh heh heh… Tengo la impresión de que poco hará falta el maestro de ceremonias si tenemos a Yukiko comandándolo todo...—opina Ryouken, de brazos cruzados. —No diga eso, señor Houinbou. Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Yukiko es una controladora...—apunta Souta, asegurándose de que Yukiko le escucha.—Usted siempre nos hace mucha falta._

_Con una gran sonrisa de orgullo, Ryouken se acerca a él y le desordena el pelo, en señal de afecto. _

—_Vaya, primero la parodia de la cárcel, y ahora tengo mi propio show circense. A ver si seré actriz, después de todo.—apunta Yukiko, haciéndose la interesante en broma. _

—_Entre otras muchas cosas.—le responde Manosuke, determinante. A continuación, enumera y empieza a contar con los dedos.—Actriz, escritora, casamentera, cocinera, reina… Y licenciada en cómo ser un plomo con honores.—ríe el de la cresta. _

—_...Dentro de poco, podrías añadir "asesina" a esa lista...—le "amenaza"a broma, con una mirada pérfida. _

_Por fin, llega el momento que algunos estaban esperando. Y no es el comienzo del espectáculo ni nada por el estilo. Se trata del momento histórico en el que la morena reciba su primera colleja. _

—_¡Aaaaay! ¡Eso duele!_

—_No hay bromas que valgan en relación a ese asunto. ¿Queda claro?—la riñe Ryouken._

—_A-ahora que lo pienso… Vale, creo que tenéis razón.—sonríe inocentemente, encogiéndose de hombros y frotándose el cuello.—Pero no me peguéis, no lo he hecho a posta._

—_¡Su primera colleja! El momento que tanto hemos estado esperando…_

—_Crecen tan rápido...—ironiza Souta, haciéndose el paternal. _

_Mientras tanto, los animales parecen estar hablando entre ellos, y se ponen de acuerdo para ladrar, chillar o maullar respectivamente para llamar la atención de todos._

—_Es verdad, tienen razón. ¡Tenemos que comenzar el espectáculo!_

—_Nada, no se le ha olvidado ni con la colleja… Así como se le ha olvidado que no tenemos nada ensayado. _

—_¿No te enseñaron a improvisar, hermanito? _

—_Pero si no tenemos público siquiera. Además, todo esto no es lo mío.—añade Manosuke, intentando que cambie de idea._

—_Keh heh heh… Sinceramente, no creo que por mucho que le digáis nada la vayáis a convencer de lo contrario. _

_Ya lo sabían, pero por si les quedaba alguna duda, Yukiko dice que sí con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Lo que Ryouken dice es una verdad como un templo. _

—_En mi sexto cumpleaños, le dije a Manya que, cuando encontrase a mis hermanos, haríamos nuestro propio circo. Y eso pienso hacer. _

—_Además, me parece que hay algo en todo eso que es falso. Creo que, después de todo, sí tenéis público. Hay un par de personas que han venido a veros.—anuncia el doctor Kokoro, con una enigmática sonrisa. _

_Lo que pretendía con su tono es lo que provoca en sus receptores. Los tres se muestran curiosos ante la afirmación del médico, y les gustaría comprobar tal inusual situación con sus propios ojos. El de los ojos verdes se les adelanta y les guía, orientando un brazo con la mano abierta hacia una zona en concreto de las gradas. _

_Si eso fuera un espectáculo normal y corriente, esos asientos serían bastante privilegiados, pese a que eso no es lo más sorprendente de la situación. Ese aspecto concierne a la identidad de las dos personas que hay ahí sentadas. _

—_¡Oh!—se sorprenden los tres, al mismo tiempo. _

_Así es, las conocen. Hace mucho tiempo que no se ven en persona, pero especialmente desde los últimos acontecimientos, les resultan familiares. De hecho, lo son. Son dos mujeres a las que nadie esperaría volver a ver ya, pero ahí están, bastante diferentes a simple vista pero más similares de lo que parecen. Una rubia vestida en blanco y negro y la otra morena ataviada en colores suaves, fueron modistas, mejores amigas y sus propias madres. Jade Erz y Manya Sladkiy. _


	49. Capítulo 48

_Tal visión deja ojiplático a más de uno, pues no esperaban su presencia. Sin embargo, en algo coinciden: no se quedan indiferentes. Se acercan a ellas, andando por la pista. Al principio, ellas parecen no percatarse, porque están hablando entre ellas. Pero por su proximidad, pueden escuchar un poco de qué va la conversación._

—_..._Désolée_, Manya. _Je suis désolée._—en su idioma natal, la rubia se disculpa, con una expresión tremendamente apesadumbrada._

_También con gran pesar, Manya la escucha atentamente, con los ojos cerrados y dando aspecto de tristeza y melancolía. Ya está acostumbrada al habla parcialmente francesa de la que fue su mejor amiga, por lo que la comprende perfectamente. No puede evitar un profundo suspiro desde lo más profundo de su alma, y pese a que intenta evitar que sea así, una lagrimilla desciende por su mejilla. Sin embargo, para contrastarlo un poco después, una sonrisa sencilla ilumina su semblante._

—_Jade… No… No quiero que suframos más por esto. Ninguna de las dos...—anuncia, con una mano en el pecho.—Sé que… Que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para las dos, y… Bueno, eres mi mejor amiga, y aunque me dolió lo que pasó, creo que comprendo tus motivos. Y por nuestra amistad, te creo cuando me dijiste que nunca quisiste hacerme daño. _

—M-Mais _Manya… Yo… Yo te fallé. Yo te traicioné. _C'est vrai_ que nunca quise herirte, claro que no, pero… Fui una miserable, y una egoísta…_

—_...S-sí, ya sé...—titubea, sollozando.—Pero… Aunque yo he sufrido muchísimo… Tú también. Has sido una víctima en todo esto también… Me… Me duele que todo llegase a los extremos a los que llegó... Pero tú eres mi amiga. Nunca he dejado de verte como tal, Jade. Y por eso, te perdono. Porque confío en ti, y en nuestra amistad.—declara, sonriendo lánguidamente._

_Primeramente, a la francesa se la ve muy sorprendida, ya que abre mucho los ojos y queda ligeramente boquiabierta. Sin embargo, al poco, un par de lágrimas caen por su cara y articula una temblorosa sonrisa llena de emoción. Incluso se cubre la boca frente a la emoción. _

—_Yo… Yo no lo merezco… ¡N-no te merezco, Manya!—trata de decir, llorosa.—P-pero… _Merci, merci beaucoup_, Manya! Yo… Yo…_

_Jade apenas consigue articular palabra de la emoción, y pronto su respiración se entrecorta, y su sonrisa se hace más y más grande._

—_No...No te mereces nada malo de lo que te pasó… Algunas de esas cosas fueron por mi culpa, por lo que nunca me perdonaré...—confiesa, bajando la mirada.—Pero no sabes cómo te lo agradezco. De verdad, _je t'adore, tu es la meilleure!

_A continuación, ambas compañeras y amigas, entre lágrimas, se abrazan con aprecio. Al parecer, su amistad ha quedado restablecida, y ambas han quedado en paz con la otra y consigo mismas gracias al lazo de confianza que las une. _

_Cuando se recuperan un poco y aunque les cuesta, deshacen el abrazo para incorporarse en sus asientos. Al hacerlo, es cuando cruzan sus miradas con Manosuke, Yukiko y Souta, que las están mirando atónitos. El encontrarse con ellas es algo que no esperaban, y que no puede dejarlos indiferentes por mucho que lo quieran._

_Obviamente, las dos féminas también les ven frente a ellas, y su estupefacción pasa a deberse a este hecho. Y es que están delante de sus propios hijos. Y ellos, del mismo modo, de sus madres. _

_Nada más verse, las reacciones son algo confusas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que tanto Manya como Jade conservan el aspecto con el que las recuerdan, los tres han cambiado bastante desde entonces. Y aunque al principio no puedan parecerles los mismos, distinguen a sus hijos: acaban por darse cuenta de que son ellos y, en consecuencia, mostrar una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa. _

_Jade termina reconociendo a Manosuke porque, aunque ya no sea el niño pequeño de cabellos grises rapados que ella recuerda, su aspecto actual se asemeja mucho al suyo propio. Pese a que ahora su considerable altura no iguale a la del altísimo guardaespaldas, los cabellos de ambos se ven igualmente rubio chillón y atrevidos, sus ojos marrones y su indumentaria sublime y con toques a cuadros bicolores. Parecen la misma persona de diferente sexo, de hecho. Por eso mismo, Jade se ha dado cuenta de que ese, después de todo, es su hijo._

—_Manosuke...—le llama Jade, con una mano en el pecho y la otra en el cuello, más o menos donde se produjo la herida que la mató, con los ojos muy abiertos y húmedos y una sonrisa en su cara._

_El susodicho, por su parte, también parece haberla recordado al verla, y al oír su voz llamándole. Debido a las últimas revelaciones, le vino a la memoria alguna que otra imagen de ella, pero ahora que la ve con sus propios ojos, está completamente seguro: la mujer que está delante suyo es su madre._

—Maman_…_

_Inconscientemente, se refiere a ella así, en francés, como recuerda que lo hacía en su niñez las escasas veces que la veía. Ahora que la ha recordado, miles de recuerdos inundan su mente, algunos agradables pero la mayoría no tanto. Recuerda haber visto cómo mataban a la mujer que ahora le está hablando delante de sus narices. Nunca se acordó, hasta ahora. _

_Al oír que le llama así, lágrimas empiezan a bañar su cara, y con un impulso, se aúpa un poco hacia arriba y abraza con fuerza a su hijo, con la respiración agitada. Cuando le rodea el cuello con los brazos, Manosuke también responde, pese a que todavía sigue atónito ante la situación, tratando de asimilar todos los recuerdos que asolan su mente. _

—_Manosuke… Yo… Lo siento mucho. Todo lo que te ha pasado por mi culpa... Porque no supe cuidarte, por lo egoísta que fui… Y fuiste tú quién pagó las consecuencias de todo lo que hice. Yo…_

_Llora con más fuerza, y eso mismo le sucede a su abrazo. Por su parte, Manosuke no sabe muy bien qué decir. Recordar tanto de repente no le es fácil. _

—_B-bueno… Sí, ya.—pronuncia, tan firmemente como logra.—Pero… Tú también las sufriste. Quiero decir, también te pasaron cosas malas… _

—_Me lo merecía, Manosuke. Todo porque nunca te cuidé como debía , por eso… Y aunque yo también haya sufrido, lo que me dolió siempre fue que tú acabaras perjudicado por mi culpa… Eso sí que nunca me lo perdonaré._

—_Nada fue fácil para ninguno, desde el principio. Y sí, llevas razón, no sirve de nada negarlo a estas alturas. Pero por si no lo sabías… Recuerdo que, cuando era un crío, siempre te quise mucho. Llegué a no acordarme, pero era así. Pero luego… Pasaron muchas cosas. Todo ese maldito embrollo...—bufa Manosuke, con el ceño fruncido._

_Al escucharle, Jade no puede tener los ojos más negados de lágrimas, disculpándose todo el tiempo con pesar. Cuando el asunto se refiere a su hijo, y de una vez por todas, se traga todo su orgullo, llegando a quedar irreconocible, no para buscar el perdón de su hijo, sino para que al menos, el hijo al que tanto quiere sepa que lo siente._

—_Toda esa mierda… No quiero que nos siga tocando las narices por más tiempo…_

—_Lo siento, Manosuke… Por todo, quiero decir.—se disculpa de nuevo, con una mirada lastimera y llena de lágrimas. _

—_...Está bien. _

—_¿_Q-Quoi_?_

—_Que sí, que… Que te perdono. Sí, hiciste mal…. Pero todo eso ya es el pasado. Y no quiero que el presente sea igual de malo. No ahora que todo parece irse solucionando. _

_Manosuke, además de por sí mismo, está hablando por Souta también, ya que este parece estarlo superando poco a poco. Asimismo, también piensa en Yukiko, y en conjunto, llega a la conclusión de que los tres lo han pasado verdaderamente mal, y aunque haya heridas imposibles de cicatrizar, algunas empiezan a hacerlo. Y no quiere echar más sal sobre las heridas que tal asunto horrendo dejó en todos. _

_Jade, por su parte, no puede saber al completo y con certeza qué fue lo que le sucedió a Manosuke después de morir ella, obviamente, pero intuye que su hijo está siendo fuerte y, aunque todavía tenga mucha podredumbre dentro de su alma, está tratando de dejarlo atrás. Además, se lleva la sensación de estar en paz con su querido hijo, por lo que no podría ser más dichosa, pese a que el sentimiento de que no se lo merece siga ahí clavado como una espina. _

—_Manosuke… _Merci_. _Merci,_ Manosuke...—titubea, secándose las lágrimas inútilmente, pues en nada empiezan a brotar más y más, sin demora. _

_El de la cresta articula un ligero y sencillo asenso con la cabeza, serio. Acto seguido, coge de la mano a la morena que está a su lado y la acerca a sí. _

—_Dime… ¿La reconoces? ¿Sabes quién es?—le pregunta a Jade, guiando a Yukiko hasta enfrente de la francesa. _

_Yukiko, por su parte, pese a que nunca la había visto, sí que recuerda las fotos, y su aspecto similar a Manosuke se lo explica todo. Por otro lado, Jade también parece confusa al principio, pues la imagen de la chica no le suena. Sin embargo, observa más detenidamente sus rasgos: su cabello moreno, sus ojos castaños, su piel pálida… Y aunque ahora vaya maquillada, el además verla al lado de Manosuke, le da una idea. _

—_¿...Yukiko?—la llama, boquiabierta. _

_Tanto ella como Manosuke asienten con la cabeza, por lo que Jade se sorprende todavía más. No solo se ha reencontrado con su hijo mayor, sino que además ha encontrado a su hija pequeña. Lentamente y con todo el tacto posible, le pone las manos sobre los hombros, mirándola fijamente con los ojos llorosos nuevamente._

—_Yukiko...—tartamudea.—_Mon dieu… _E-eres tú… ¿Q-qué edad tienes ahora?_

—_...Diecinueve.—responde la morena, algo intimidada por la situación._

—_Diecinueve… _Dix-neuf._ P-pero… A mí me dijeron, el día que naciste… Q-que probablemente no llegaras ni a los diez años… _

—_...Pues he llegado. Me ha ayudado mucha gente a la que aprecio muchísimo, y aunque ha sido difícil, he sobrevivido. Y ahora… Ahora ya no estoy enferma. Estoy bien. _

—_Yukiko… Es...Estás bien… _Oh, mon dieu… Ma petite Yukiko…_ Estás sana, gracias al cielo...—titubea, echándose a llorar de nuevo y abrazando a la morena con tacto. _

_Ella no sabe muy bien qué decir en un momento como ese, pues en ese instante se encuentra en estado de shock. Al verlo, Manosuke trata de ayudar un poco a su hermana pequeña._

—_Hemos encontrado esa carta que escribiste… Y bueno, pasaron muchas cosas, y nunca llegamos a saber que éramos hermanos. Nos separaron entonces, y nunca lo recordamos. Pero ahora sí… Por suerte, Yukiko está bien. Y ahora ya sabemos que somos hermanos, ¿Eh?—le dice Manosuke a Yukiko, con una sencilla sonrisa._

_Sonriendo ligeramente, la morena dice que sí. Toda la situación es muy difícil, pero con la ayuda de todos, poco a poco se va arreglando. _

—_Me… Me alegro mucho. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, Yukiko… Perdóname tú también. Y aunque no lo hagas, me gustaría decirte que, pese a todo lo que pasó… Siempre te he querido muchísimo, al igual que a Manosuke. Y eso no ha cambiado. _

_Yukiko repite el asenso complementado por una sencilla sonrisa, y mientras tanto, Jade se incorpora para mirar a sus dos hijos, el uno al lado del otro, aparentemente unidos entre ellos. Al verlos así, no pide nada más, y ya puede estar feliz, después de todo. _

_Simultáneamente, Manya se está enfrentando a la misma situación que su amiga Jade. Al igual que ella, y en un principio, la imagen de un chico alto y de cabellos largos y rojos no termina de relacionarse en su mente. Pero cuando su mirada se cruza con sus ojos castaños y brillantes, aparentemente serios aunque con un brillo de incertidumbre, lo sabe al instante: el muchacho delante de ella es Souta, su hijo, ese hijo al que nunca logró encontrar a pesar de que removió cielo y tierra para encontrarle. Dado su carácter sensible, las lágrimas acuden enseguida a sus ojos. _

—_S-Souta...—le llama, con la voz quebrada y los ojos negados de lágrimas. _

_Pese a que trata de ser fuerte, la respiración del pelirrojo se altera, y empieza a presionar sus puños y sus dientes, tragando saliva e intentando tranquilizarse. Con languidez, serio y los ojos cada vez más húmedos, dice que sí con la cabeza. _

_El gesto hace mella en Manya, quien de repente se echa a llorar como una magdalena, de alegría, de tristeza, de ambas cosas o de más que esas. _

—_¡Souta!—exclama sollozando. _

_Por un mero impulso, la mujer se avanza ligeramente y le rodea el cuello a su hijo, dándole un abrazo que necesitaba desde hacía ya un buen tiempo. Al principio, Souta queda ojiplático y afectado, hiperventilando, y algo incómodo. Trata de relajarse, pero no lo consigue del todo. Y pese a todo, Manya es su madre, y se da cuenta enseguida, por lo que tan pronto como se percata, se aparta rápidamente, con una mano en el corazón._

—_Lo… Lo siento...—se disculpa, tapándose la boca.—N-no pretendía… Asustarte. No quería incomodarte, perdóname. Ha sido… Ha sido un reflejo. Un reflejo de algo que quería hacer desde hace ya mucho tiempo… Y no he podido evitarlo, disculpa. _

_El domador no logra decir nada, no le salen las palabras de momento. Miles de emociones se agolpan en su corazón de repente mientras ve hablar y llorar a la fémina delante de él. _

—_S-Souta… Supongo que sí, pero… ¿Me recuerdas? Soy yo, soy tu… No. Soy Manya.—niega con la cabeza, la mar de triste.—En ningún momento espero que me perdones… Ni que me sigas considerando tu madre… O a ti mismo mi hijo. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Pero… Te lo pido, escúchame, por favor. No quiero nada, salvo eso. Luego, si así lo quieres, te dejaré en paz, te lo prometo. Pero escúchame aunque sea. _

_Con su capacidad de deducción, el pelirrojo intuye de qué irá esa charla. Seguramente, lo que Manya quiera sea disculparse por lo que pasó, aunque insista en que no espera que le perdone, y decirle que siempre le quiso mucho. Mentalmente, algo se le viene a la cabeza: la actitud de Manya es prácticamente contraria a la de Kazami, quien nunca quiso hablar ni se disculpó siquiera por lo que hizo, y quiso desvincularse de él sin dar ninguna explicació siquiera le ha impuesto el lazo de sangre que les une, la verdad, y mucho menos le ha echado alguna reprimenda. Llegando a esa conclusión, aunque todo ese asunto le haya dolido muchísimo, dejándolo tan afectado y destrozado por tantos años, le indica con un gesto que hable, que la va a escuchar. Va a ser valiente… Una vez más. _

—_Souta… Yo… Sé que fui una mala madre para ti. Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas, porque soy consciente de ello. Te quería muchísimo, con toda mi alma, y todavía lo sigo haciendo, pero nunca estuve ahí cuando tú me necesitabas. Pero… El día que regresé, y no te encontré, fue el peor día de mi vida. A partir de entonces…. No hubo un solo día en el que no pensase en ti, en que te echaba de menos y en lo tonta que fui. Intenté buscarte…. En todos los lugares que se me ocurrieron… Pero nunca te encontré… ¡Nunca te encontré!—repite, gritando mientras se tapa la cara con las manos en las que llora.—Pensé que te había perdido… Pese a eso, no me rendí… Nunca me rendí, porque te quería mucho… Y a pesar de todo, no lo logré… No soy más que un fracaso, que te hizo sufrir aunque te quería… Lo siento muchísimo, Souta, de verdad que lo siento…_

_A Manya le supone una gran dificultad sobre todo emocional el hablar del tema entre llantos y sollozos, pero aun así no cesa. _

—_N-no tienes por qué creerme, ni confiar en mí… Ni siquiera tienes por qué perdonarme. Yo… Solo quiero saber si estás bien ahora… Sé que no es gracias a mí, pero solo quiero que estés feliz… _

_Cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, Souta se arma de valor para, aunque sea con una débil voz, decir algo._

—_He… He conocido a Yukiko… Mi hermana. Y he aprendido a confiar en ella. Gracias a eso, entre otras cosas, estoy logrando poner orden y paz en mis pensamientos, por fin… Para poder vivir una vida, como mínimo, tranquila. Si no fuese por esa carta que Jade te envió y conservaste… Nunca hubiera sabido que tenía una hermana. _

_Limpiándose las lágrimas, Manya le escucha y, condescenciente, asiente con la cabeza. _

—_Así que… Sí, ahora estoy bien.—anuncia Souta, algo seriamente. _

_Le da igual cómo, pero el mero hecho de haber escuchado eso hace que Manya pueda estar tranquila. En ningún momento pretendía un perdón, solo pensaba en el bienestar de su hijo. Y ahora que sabe que lo tiene, ya no pide nada más._

—_Me… Me alegro muchísimo… Yo… Yo solo quiero que sepas eso, que lo siento mucho, y que, aunque el sentimiento no sea mutuo, siempre te querré, Souta. Pase lo que pase.—revela la mujer morena, con una sonrisa sencilla y temblorosa. _

_El pelirrojo, todavía algo tenso, puede fijarse en cómo Manya hace el gesto de abrir ligeramente los brazos. Sin embargo, tan pronto como ella misma se percata de lo que está haciendo para, alicaída. _

—_Y… Enhorabuena por haberlo podido ir superando todo… Has sido muy valiente, Souta. Yo… Yo te deseo lo mejor.—le sonríe tristemente, con la mano en el pecho. _

_Souta se ha dado cuenta: la mujer iba a abrazarle, pero se ha abstenido. Y duda que haya sido por ella misma. Lo ha hecho por él… Porque no quiere hacerle más daño. _

—_¿T-tú…?_

—_¿S-sí, Souta?_

—_¿Tú…? ¿En verdad siempre me has querido tanto?_

—_...Sí, por supuesto. Siempre te he querido más que a nada en el mundo. Pero insisto, no es necesario que me creas. Yo…_

_De nuevo, ese gesto inconsciente. Esta vez, cuando intenta corregirlo, Manya se percata, avergonzada, de que Souta ha deducido lo que intentaba hacer, y baja la mirada. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda articular una disculpa, Souta se acerca a ella, e imita su gesto. Dubitativa, Manya es más rápida y, lentamente y pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, se acerca a Souta y otra vez le da un abrazo, suavemente. Al contrario que en el anterior, Souta la corresponde, rodeando su espalda con los brazos y respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse. Ante su gesto, Manya no puede evitar estallar en llantos otra vez sobre su hombro. _

_Cuando el abrazo se deshace, la media sonrisa de Souta no pasa desapercibida. Y es que, ahora que ha dado ese paso, se siente todavía más en paz con su pasado, y por consiguiente, un poco más feliz. _

_Yukiko, que ya ha terminado su conversación con su madre biológica y ha estado escuchando la de Souta, toma de la mano a Manosuke y, con la otra, a Souta, que primero se sorprende un poco pero luego clava la vista en ella, y en cómo le está sonriendo su hermana._

—_¿...Has visto, Manya? Los he encontrado… Te dije que lo haría, y lo he hecho. He encontrado a mis hermanitos.—anuncia la morena, sonriente. _

_La intervención de Yukiko hace que ambas mujeres se emocionen, en especial Manya, que se limpia una lágrima y sonríe. _

—_Yukiko, querida… Siempre supe que lo lograrías… _

—_Ahora, estamos todos bien, Manya. Nos ha costado, pero hemos superado nuestras dificultades juntos. Y esta vez, esperamos que todo vaya mejor a partir de ahora, ¿No?_

_Respondiéndole, Manosuke y Souta asienten sencillamente con la cabeza._

—_Yukiko… Desde que te vi por última vez cuando tenías seis añitos… No has cambiado nada. _

_Sus hermanos la miran, y coincidiendo en bromear con eso se ríen, obviamente refiriéndose a su corta altura, para picarla un poco. _

—_¡Aayyy, tontos!—protesta, con un puchero. _

—_L-lo siento...—se disculpa Manya, con una risa.—Lo que quería decir… Es que tienes más o menos el mismo carácter desde entonces. _

—_Estáis _les trois_ fantásticos. Yo también me alegro de que ahora estéis felices los unos con los otros.—interviene Jade, asintiendo con la cabeza. _

—_Así es, aquí estamos.—anuncia Yukiko.—Juntos, llegaremos a todo. Por eso, aunque sea bajita…_

_Yukiko se coge del cuello de Souta y del de Manosuke y, por la fuerza, hace que la aúpen con los brazos, hasta ponerse a su altura._

—_...Mis hermanitos pueden auparme.—afirma, contenta._

_Aunque al principio se quejan ligeramente con la expresión de sus rostros, Manosuke y Souta, finalmente, no pueden hacer por menos que sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su hermana. _

—_Y además… Te dije que montaríamos nuestro propio circo, mis hermanitos y yo. Y aquí lo tenemos. Eso también se ha cumplido._

—_Pues adelante, entonces. Estamos ansiosas por veros actuar.—asegura Jade, solemnemente contenta._

—_Buena suerte, chicos. Aunque si estáis juntos los tres, no la necesitéis.—corrobora Manya, con una sonrisa sencilla._

_Dicho esto, los tres se dan la vuelta, dando la espalda a las dos féminas y observando el lugar del escenario. El lugar donde va a comenzar el espectáculo. Manosuke, Yukiko y Souta se encaminan hacia allí, dejando atrás, en el público, a sus madres, que les observan con alegría y orgullo, sobre todo ahora que están bien entre ellas y porque saben sus hijos están bien los unos con los otros._

—_Preparaos, Manosuke, Yukiko. Llegó la hora… Del espectáculo final. Incluso el escenario se prepara para lo ocasión: se apagan las luces generales, encendiéndose solo los focos para el espectáculo, que les dan un aspecto sublime y mágico. Pese a que solo haya dos personas en el público, se oyen gritos de una multitud enloquecida. Ryouken, el maestro de ceremonias, da un paso al frente._

—_Keh heh heh… ¿Estáis listos? El espectáculo comienza._

"_El tiempo pasó, hay que salir al escenario. Gritan y no ven que esta cortina me esconde…"_

—_Kuro, Tasuke, id hacia Souta. Y no se lo pongáis fácil: hay que dar espectáculo.—les indica Manosuke, sonriendo. _

—_Y tú también, gatita. Corre, ve hacia Souta.—la instruye Yukiko, dejándola en el suelo.—Vamos a hacer que Souta demuestre de qué pasta está hecho._

"_Un increíble don, eres genial y excelente…"_

—_P-pero… ¿Qué se supone que he de hacer aquí?—pregunta Souta, algo confuso al no haber actuado nunca en ese circo._

—_Vamos, ¡Tú puedes, Saru!_

—_¡Sí, ánimo, Souta!_

_El de la cresta y la morena le dan un empujón al pelirrojo, haciendo que dé un paso adelante hacia el centro de la pista, donde las luces le iluminan y los animales se le acercan, determinantes._

"_Solo no puedo, y me gritan "¡Ven, y aparece!""_

_Al verle aparecer, la muchedumbre inexistente enloquece más todavía, aumentando el volumen de sus gritos. Todavía algo atónito, Souta recibe el apoyo del mismo maestro de ceremonias: de Ryouken. _

—_Keh heh heh… Tú puedes hacerlo, Souta. Por algo eres mi acólito especial. Pude ser muy ciego, pero sé de sobras que no voy a verte caer vencido… No ahora._

"_Sonriéndome, arrodillado, quieren oírme, él no puede ver…"_

—_¡Manosuke, Yukiko! ¡Venid a ayudarme! ¡En el espectáculo actuamos todos! Y yo me siento mejor si me ayudáis, aunque esté acostumbrado a afrontarlo todo yo solo._

"_Yo quiero verte, tengo que verte, yo debo verte, ¿Qué te sucedió?"_

—_¡Muy bien, allá vamos!_

—_Vaya… Me parece que los animales se lo están tomando en serio...—opina Manosuke, observando la situación._

_Efectivamente, las tres mascotas, aunque nunca tienen mala intención, también forman parte del espectáculo, y por ello, quieren hacer una buena actuación. _

"_Salimos a actuar, saltan con furia…"_

—_¡No veo a Tasuke!—exclama Souta._

_De repente, los tres distinguen haciendo un gesto algo brusco para tratarse incluso de él. Souta, sin embargo, sabe lo que hacer. Con un gesto, hace que Tasuke cambie la aparente agresividad de su acción para abandonar la pelea y subirse en sus hombros, cómplice ahora,_

"_¿Por qué no estás? Él muy cerca está…"_

_Kuro, por su parte, está jugando a despistar, y parece que es todo un experto en la materia. Con la ayuda de Manosuke y de su hermana, el pelirrojo logra tenerlo bajo control y, con un gesto, hace que ladre bajo su comando, conforme le ha "ganado"._

—_¡Así se hace, Kuro!—le felicita el propio Souta, alegre._

"_Quieren que cante, no puedo entender…"_

—_¡Y ahora, la gata! Esto te va a costar más, Souta.—anuncia Yukiko, con sorna._

—_Pues más de lo que sé…_

_Pese a lo que dice, para Souta no le supone tampoco una dificultad extrema encargarse de la gatita. Un nuevo gesto e incluso la testaruda felina está bajo sus comandos, cogiéndola con suavidad y dándosela a su hermana, su dueña._

"_Él no eres tú, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"_

_Ha conseguido domarlos a todos. Eso mismo le pasó durante su venganza, aunque ha sido ligeramente diferente. Entonces, tenía una dificultad extra: tener que vivir siempre con el miedo en el cuerpo._

"_Cantando su miserable canto, un monstruo atrapado en su pesadilla…"_

_No podía fiarse de nadie en absoluto, no tenía nada en qué apoyarse o confiar, actuaba por su cuenta a su manera, incluso cuando la vida y la justicia le dejaron de , tiene gente a su lado, gente que le apoya de verdad y en quien plenamente puede confiar. _

"_Él es un tirano. Nos pide horrores. Ella dejó todo abandonado…"_

_¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si no luchaba, solo le quedaba rendirse, y no iba a permitir que los que trataban de hundirle se saliesen con la suya. No tenía otra alternativa… A pesar de que eso supusiese que le consideraran un peligroso domador de humanos._

"_Condenado a cantar, pobre monstruo, él no nos ve y nos desprecia a todos…"_

_Fue vencido, y no obtuvo la compresión de prácticamente nadie. A vista de muchos, haber intentado crear la justicia que le negaron estuvo muy mal hecho. En realidad, muchos le negaron el derecho a la justicia que nunca tuvo._

"_Inútilmente gritamos todos…"_

_Mira a su alrededor, y distingue muchas cosas de su pasado, un pasado muy doloroso, que muchas veces se ha puesto en su contra. Ojiplático por sus propias vivencias, las piernas le fallan momentáneamente, y se cae de rodillas en medio del escenario. Está un poco ido, recordando muchas cosas, hasta que finalmente, unas voces le hacen volver en sí._

—_No, Souta, no te caigas ahora. No puedes caerte… Y no te caerás. Ya no.—le dice Ryouken, animándole desde la distancia._

—_Cógete de mi mano, Souta. Yo te ayudo. Y Yukiko también parece dispuesta...—le asegura Manosuke, sonriéndole, mientras tanto él como la morena le tienden la mano._

—_Levántate, Souta.—le encoraja Yukiko, sonriéndole._

"_...Lévantante, tú, monstruo de circo."_

_No va a caer: tiene gente que le ayudará a no hacerlo y está dispuesto a esforzarse por ello. Acepta la mano de Manosuke y la de Yukiko y se incorpora a la escena, con las luces apuntándole. Mira hacia arriba, y distingue una brillante luz que le acoge y le ilumina._

_De repente, lo ha entendido: Ryouken tuvo razón desde el principio. Todo eso no ha sido más que una metáfora._

_Primero, ha venido la lucha, el momento en el que ha tenido que dominar para protegerse y para ponerse a salvo. Después de eso, ha venido su caída, pillado y aparentemente vencido. Pero, ¿Era así? No, porque la gente que le importa, su padre Ryouken, Manosuke, la persona a la que ama, y Yukiko, su hermana, han estado allí apoyándole y mostrándole su confianza. Le han ofrecido su ayuda para levantarse… Y vivir. Todo ha sido una metáfora. El circo ha sido una metáfora de su vida. _

_Y es que también lo fue desde el principio: el camerino en el que se quedó encerrado fue la cárcel, donde ha curado sus heridas, y la gente que le importa ha ido llegando para ayudarle. Ya está curado, por lo tanto puede salir al escenario. A la vida. Puede salir al escenario. Puede salir a la vida. Puede vivir. _

_Y no solo eso. Con el apoyo incondicional de Ryouken, y dándole la mano a Manosuke y Yukiko, puede vivir en paz._


	50. Capítulo 49 - Epílogo

Esa luz cegadora que le acoge en su seno también le provoca otra cosa en la realidad: le despierta. El pelirrojo abre los ojos, tumbado en su futón, y aunque la oscuridad todavía reina en la mayor parte del espacio, una clara luz similar a la que le ha despertado se filtra por la ventana.

Algo confuso, se incorpora, mirando a su lado. Yukiko, que se durmió abrazándole, ya no se encuentra a su lado. Sin embargo, no puede ser que se haya ido, pues a raíz de ese particular sueño ha aprendido que habrá gente que siempre estará con él para ayudarle en la vida.

Evidentemente, no se equivoca. Cuando se incorpora un poco mejor y se frota los ojos, distingue a Yukiko de pie frente a la ventana, contemplando ese haz lumínica tan especial que se deja ver por la ventana.

—Yukiko...—la llama, con voz un poco pastosa.

—Oh… Buenos días, hermanito.—le saluda, apartando un momento la vista de la ventana.

—¿Qué miras tanto?—le pregunta, mientras se destapa, ignorando el frío glacial que siente de repente y levantándose y andando hacia su hermana.

Yukiko se aparta ligeramente, dejándole ver a través de la ventana.

—He tenido un sueño muy bonito, y me he despertado temprano. Una luz me ha despertado, y al hacerlo, he visto otra luz, así que me he acercado a ver qué era.

Quizás, y después de todo, Yukiko estuviese ahí por algo, y haya soñado exactamente lo mismo que él.

—Vaya, qué curioso. A mí me ha pasado algo parecido.

—Y aquí tenemos esa luz. Es el alba. Ya está amaneciendo.

—...Así es.

Sin embargo, eso no es lo único en lo que se fija Souta. Además de la luz, una densa nieve empieza a caer y a inundarlo todo.

—Está nevando.

—Anda, capitán obvio al rescate. Lo sé, tengo nieve hasta en el nombre, sé lo que es.—se ríe Yukiko, bromeando ya tan temprano.

La intervención de la morena hace que Souta recuerde algo: es cierto, tiene nieve hasta en el nombre, y eso es por un motivo. Y ese motivo le hace recordar algo.

—Tienes razón… Pero aunque sepas tanto de nieve, seguro que de esta no te acuerdas. Pero yo sí. ¿...Sabes qué día es hoy?

De repente, a Yukiko le viene una idea. Mirando a Souta, recuerda a Manya, y que ella le hizo exactamente la misma pregunta. Y como las casualidades no existen, deduce lo que su hermano le está diciendo, y le mira, ojiplática pero sonriente.

—¿...Es hoy?

—Así es, hermanita.—asiente Souta, también sonriendo.—Feliz cumpleaños.

Las palabras de Souta la llenan de alegría, por lo que para darle las gracias, se acerca a él y le da un cálido abrazo, porque no piensan permitir que tal día sea frío.

—Ya que hoy es tu día, creo que la luz esta también te pega mucho, Yukiko.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, porque gracias a ti, yo mismo he encontrado el amanecer de mi vida. Ahora estoy completamente en paz. Si el día es mi vida, el amanecer es el nacimiento de mi vida.

—Souta… Eso es muy bonito. Qué pena que solo podamos verlo entre los barrotes.

—Y además de pena, es una ironía. Porque yo ahora mismo, no me siento encerrado. El monstruo de circo está en su jaula y no lo está al mismo tiempo. Porque no sé tú, Yukiko, pero yo me siento muy libre.


End file.
